Siren of the Sea
by FantomPhan33
Summary: No name strikes fear into the hearts of fellow sailors more than that of the masked pirate, Captain Erik, and his crew of the Phantom. However, when Christine Daae is taken aboard, fear is the last thing that Erik seems to instill in her. Join them as they find love and adventure on the high seas. (warning, contains smut-light)
1. Chapter 1

**Arrggggg, welcome mateys! Scuttle your gear below and get ready for a hearty adventure, for we shall be weighing anchor and setting sail on the Phantom in mere moments. In other words, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**.**

_**Siren of the Sea**_

Dedicated to my Captain and his Lady

.

.

_**Chapter 1**_

August 1723

.

Nadir watched from the corner of his eyes as he battled the man in front of him, keeping close watch to see if his captain, Erik, needed any assistance. As usual…he did not. In the seven years Nadir Khan had sailed with this man, he had never found him lacking in the skill to outwit or outmaneuver another opponent in battle. Erik was not only proficient with a blade but his demeanor and presence usually struck such fear into the hearts of his enemies, giving him the advantage in most any fight. He was a large man, strong and tall, his lean body made for battle, but it was his face that was his most deadly weapon. Erik wore a black cut leather mask over most of it, covering his forehead down to his jaw line, leaving only a portion of his left cheek exposed as well as his mouth. Not many men had ever seen what lay beneath that mask and most of those who did died soon after. Nadir counted himself among the very privileged few to have ever seen Erik unmasked and lived to tell that tale, not that he would ever talk about it, knowing Erik's temper and desire for privacy. The only reason he had been deemed worthy to see it was due to his years of service aboard the pirate ship, the Phantom, and the fact that he was called upon at times to bandage his captain's wounds.

While Nadir counted it an honor to be entrusted with such a secret, he did not count it a privilege to have seen what lay beneath. If others felt the sight of a masked Erik would strike fear into the hearts of his enemies, they had no idea what seeing what lay beneath would have done. Yes, the sullen and deadly captain was indeed a force to be reckoned with, something the man he was currently battling with would soon learn…the hard way.

As if of its own accord, Erik's sword rose to block his enemy's blade, staving off the blow that had been meant to remove his head. His eyes flashed with hate and disgust for the loathsome pirate he was battling, a man who was despised by everyone, including his own kind. Though they were pirates themselves, both Erik and his crew had deemed the extermination of these particular cutthroats necessary. Reports of the marauding ship the Damnation and its brutal captain, a man who went by the name of Red Blood, had reached a limit which they could no longer tolerate and something needed to be done. So when the ship had been spotted on the horizon earlier that day, the vote had been cast to take her down.

In good form, Erik had run up the flag that signaled the offering of quarter if any wished to surrender, but a shot over their bow had been their response, indicating that this would be a fight to the death. Erik had smiled to himself at this, he found the whole idea of taking prisoners quite tedious, and it suited him just fine not to have any constraints placed upon his sword.

The battle had been fierce, beginning from a distance with cannons and then ending up hand to hand as Erik and his men boarded the enemy ship. After dispatching several of the crew, Erik came face to face with the bloodthirsty captain, each man realizing this would only end when one of them was dead. They had fought for several minutes, each one clearly a worthy opponent for the other, matched in skill and ability. Yet, Erik could see that the older pirate was beginning to tire, giving him the upper hand.

Red Blood held his sword out in front of him, waiting for an opportunity to attack, but Erik didn't wait. He lunged forward, striking the hilt of his blade against his opponent's, pushing him off balance and then twisting his body around as he pulled his sword across the other man's arm. With a cry, Red Blood dropped his weapon, gripping his wound as Erik swung his sword over his head, slicing the air above him as it slid down in a perfect arc towards his chest. The blackguard sunk to his knees, his eyes full of shock and fear as he felt the life slip from him, and fell to the deck…dead.

Erik stared at the body lying before him on the deck and felt no regret, killing was never something he truly enjoyed, but on occasion he found it necessary. As he turned to take on his next opponent, he knew without a doubt, that today was one of those times.

With the death of their captain, the crew of the Damnation lost heart and soon Erik and his men stood victorious. Unfortunately it was discovered that two of Erik's men had met their untimely end in the battle as well, tainting their victory over their enemy. Erik instructed that these two fallen crew members be taken back to the Phantom, while the dead from the rival ship were tossed unceremoniously overboard. With their foes dispatched, Erik and his first mate, Nadir, began a survey of the ship to make sure that nothing of value would be wasted. Leaving the rest of the crew in charge of searching the hold and cargo, Erik pushed his way into the captain's quarters. The mast had fallen during the battle causing some of the ceiling to collapse inside. Things were quite a mess, but from what he had seen of the captain and her crew he doubted that this ship had ever been neat and tidy.

"What is that smell?" Nadir asked, waving his hand in front of his face at the nauseating aroma.

"My best guess is years of rot and filth. Its ships like these that give pirating a bad name." Erik replied, stepping over another large beam from the ceiling.

Even though his comment was meant to be humorous, Nadir knew that Erik's words held more truth in them than intended. For years he had sailed with this captain, and it still amazed him just how different he was from other pirates he had come across during his relatively short career at sea. Where most men did not care for appearances or cleanliness, it was an essential part of life aboard the Phantom, and the men all knew it. While none of them would have won any beauty contests, they were expected to keep themselves relatively clean and the ship in a much more sanitary condition than the Damnation appeared to be. Erik's actions were also a curious matter. While over the years they had captured many ships and plenty of treasure, Erik always offered the choice of surrender first, never brutally destroying any ship who ran up the white flag or begged for quarter. This did not stop him from plundering it of course, but he spared the lives of those willing to meekly submit. Nadir knew that if there was such a thing as an honorable pirate, Captain Erik was it.

Nadir also knew that Erik expected no less from each of his men. Not just anyone could crew for the Phantom, for each interested man needed to come with recommendations, courage and most of all with a conscience. There was no room for heartless and wanton killing on his ship, Erik saw to that. No one dared to go against the captain; his crew not only feared him but respected him as well, knowing that he would always lead them to victory. Which could be why they were so successful, the close knit group they had become allowed them to depend on their fellow shipmates in times of battle and crisis. So much so, that only a small amount of crew members had lost their lives in battle over the past few years.

During his time as first mate, Nadir had learned a thing or two about the captain's past, mostly after a few bottles of rum, but from those few glimpses into his life he could understand why Erik did what he did, and he respected him for it. Take this particular ship for instance, it had been known far and wide as a wretched scourge on the sea, attacking any and all who crossed its path. The captain was notorious for his brutal dealings with prisoners and selling them to the slave traders for profit. It had been a stroke of luck that the ship had just engaged in a battle the week before and was low on provisions, ammunition and healthy crew members. This made it all the more confusing to Nadir when Red Blood and his crew refused to accept Erik's offer to let them surrender, choosing instead to fight and die. Now all that was left was to sift through the wreckage and decide what to do with the vessel.

"Here is something interesting." Nadir said, picking up a long sword from the rubble.

Erik came over to inspect it.

"I suppose we could sell it, but I refuse to take a dead man's weapon. Especially if that man seemed to enjoy sadistic killing as much as Red Blood did." He said, handing it back as he continued to look around.

Turning the sword over in his hands, Nadir nodded in agreement. It was not sounding like something he would like to own either, so tossing it to the side he headed after Erik. However, when the sword hit the floor with a loud clatter, another noise was heard at the far end of the room. That telling sound making it clear that they were not alone in the room. Both Erik and Nadir drew their swords and stealthily moved towards where the noise had originated. There was a small opening in the wall, perhaps a closet that had its door ripped from the hinges long ago, and now only a thin curtain covered the entryway. Erik signaled for Nadir to pull back the fabric as he stood ready to take on whatever waited on the other side. He mouthed the words, one, two and on three Nadir tore the curtain violently away, revealing not at all what they had expected.

.

.

Christine Daae had been dreading this trip for months. Not because of any fear of the ocean, but the fear that by the end of it she would break her father's heart. When she was ten years old her father, Dr. Charles Daae, had made an arrangement with an old family friend, Lord Andrew Collingsworth, for a marriage between herself and the Lord's son, Philippe. While her father assured her that the final say was inevitably hers, she knew that this was what Charles Daae had always desired for her future. So a year ago, when Christine turned 18, she and her father had gone to the Collingsworth estate so the two could officially meet. Philippe was good looking and kind and the two became very fine friends, but by the end of the visit, they both had to admit that there was no spark of love between them. Undaunted by this, the two fathers continued to arrange time for the youngsters to associate together at parties as well as private gatherings at the Lord's manor. Christine had always enjoyed the visits, mostly because she and Philippe's sister, Meg, had become very close and often wrote to one another when apart.

Yet, as Christine boarded the ship, commanded by her father's friend Commodore Edwards, and set sail for the Collingsworth summer home near where Philippe was currently attending his last year of university, she knew this visit would not be ending the way her father wished it to. She had no way of knowing just how terribly wrong things would turn.

As Commodore Edwards welcomed Christine back aboard after her week-long visit, he could tell from her expression that the meeting with Philippe had not gone as hoped. As a boyhood friend of her father's, Edwards had watched her grow from a tiny girl into a beautiful young woman, and it pained him to see her so conflicted. He knew she was warring against her desire to please her father and the wish to please herself, by not settling for a marriage without love.

As the ship left port and headed for open waters, Christine stood at the railing and watched as the waves parted before them. Reaching up she pulled her long chestnut curls to one side and quickly secured them with a white ribbon so they would not continue to blow around in the wind. While still at the tender age of nineteen, she suddenly felt very old and tired. Christine was not looking forward to facing her father upon her return, having to field the endless questions about how the trip had gone and what had transpired between her and Philippe. She loved her father dearly, but she just could not bring herself to marry a man she did not love.

With a heavy sigh, she allowed her mind to wander back to the events of the previous week and what she and Philippe had decided they must do.

.

.

_"You know I am leaving tomorrow and so far we have managed to avoid talking about it every time we have been together." Christine pointed out as she and Philippe were walking alone in the gardens outside the Collingsworth summer home. Meg had been serving as chaperone but had feigned interest in some flowering bushes nearby in order to give the two of them some time to speak privately._

_ "I know." Philippe said, with a heavy sigh that mirrored her own misgivings. "And as much as I care for you, Christine, I am afraid that my feelings have not altered since we last spoke of marriage. Have yours?"_

_"No… they have not." She admitted sadly._

_ "Maybe if we gave it more time?" He suggested._

_ "We have been visiting each other for almost a year now, if we were meant to fall in love, don't you think it would have happened by now? And with your attention focused solely on me, you may be missing out on the woman of your dreams and I would hate to think I was the cause of that." Christine lamented._

_ "What of you? How many suitors have you turned away while trying to convince yourself that I could be the one?" He asked._

_ "Quite the fine pair we are." Christine agreed._

_ Suddenly Philippe turned towards her, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her to him as he leaned forward. When his lips came crushing down on hers, Christine didn't know what to do, her eyes remained open and she could only imagine that they were full of shock. The kiss was awkward with no spark of love igniting the flames of passion as she had always dreamed a kiss should. But she knew if a kiss was shared with the wrong man, any kiss, no matter how well executed, would stir nothing. The two stood frozen, neither wanting to pull back first or face the imminent looks of embarrassment that was bound to follow. Then as suddenly as he had initiated the kiss, Philippe ended it._

_ Christine stood still, waiting to see what Philippe might say or do next, not quite sure how to handle the situation herself._

_ "Anything?" He asked, a mixture of hope and disappointment in his eyes._

_ "No." She stated, quickly adding. "I mean it was a nice kiss….but no, nothing."_

_ Philippe took her by the hand and led her over to a stone bench beneath a large tree and the two sat down._

_ "You know, I have heard that love can grow out of friendship, and I do think of you as an extremely good friend. You are very beautiful, fun and far more exciting than half of the mindless ladies that continuously parade themselves in front of the men here at school." He reached up and ran his fingers through her long curls, tucking one lose strand behind her ear. "So if our fathers wish us to be together that badly, what could it hurt? Marry me Christine and I am sure I would grow to love you in time and I promise that I would be a good and faithful husband to you. Meg and I owe our father so much for all he has done and I cannot bear to break his heart by denying him this one thing. It is my duty as his son."_

_ "I understand completely, I would do anything for my father as well, but we would be lying to them and to ourselves if we were to go through with such a charade. I am sorry, Philippe, as much as I like you, I refuse to be any man's duty or obligation. I want true love, the everlasting kind that begins before I say I do and ends only when I draw my last breath. We both deserve that, Philippe, and I think it is something worth waiting for. Don't you?"_

_ "Yes…I do." He smiled, rubbing his hands together nervously. "Before I find all that though, how am I going to tell my father that I want to see the world first? I want to go so many places, far away cities and have an adventure or two before I settle down with some delicate beauty who needs me desperately. Though, I am sure you wouldn't understand that."_

_ "Oh please, do you think that as a man you control the market on wishes and dreams? I too would like to go a few places and see a few things before I grow old and die as well." She laughed, nudging him with her elbow, making him smile in return. "It just seems easier for men to do such things, while we women are expected to sit in the parlor and sip tea while we await our husband's return."_

_ "I am afraid I will never be able to picture you sipping tea and waiting on any man." Philippe laughed._

_ "Good, then perhaps there is hope for you yet." She smiled, taking hold of his arm and leaning her head against his shoulder. "I have to believe there is hope for me too, the hope that one day love will find me…or maybe, I will just have to go out and find it."_

_ "I know you will." Philippe told her. "So, what do we do next?"_

_ "I think we should put an end to this once and for all and quit prolonging the inevitable."_

_ "Could we please wait till the end of spring? I know that is a long time, but this is my last year at university and I would like to try and enjoy it without knowing what a disappointment I am to my father." Philippe asked._

_ "Your father is a very kind and generous man; I cannot imagine him ever being anything but proud of you. I am sure he would be happy with whatever girl you chose in life, and with me out of the picture maybe you could find a nice rich girl like every father dreams of his son marrying. Heaven only knows why he has allowed you to court a penniless girl like me for so long." Christine said in wonderment._

_ "Father has never cared for title or station, he looks at the person inside and I have always admired him for that. I could choose a princess or a pauper and he wouldn't mind, just as long as I loved her." He assured her._

_ "Then that leaves me out of the running, for we have already proven that you and I are not in love." She laughed, pulling him up from the bench. "Now come on, we better get back to Meg before she thinks we have run off and eloped or something. I promise to keep our secret until spring, for your sake, Philippe. I would hate to have you fail all your courses because of a guilty conscience."_

_ "Thank you, Christine. You are, and always will be, my true friend." He told her as they walked back towards the house._

_._

_._

The voyage back to her home in South Port was uneventful for the first week, but on the morning of their eighth day out the call went up that struck fear into the hearts of all aboard. A pirate ship was spotted in pursuit and it was gaining quickly. Commodore Edwards did everything he could to outmaneuver them in an effort to escape but soon it was evident that they could not evade capture. Just before the ship was to be boarded, Edwards came rushing into Christine's cabin, the look in his eyes telling Christine that her worst fears were coming true.

"Quick, you will need to put these on." He told her throwing a shirt, boy's pants and a cap at her as he searched the room for a set of clippers and some strips of cloth. "Bind your chest with this and I am afraid you will have to cut your hair."

"What? Why?" She asked, looking at the items in her hands as if they were the strangest things in the world.

"Because there is no way to avoid it, we are being boarded and while I know my men will fight courageously, we are not equipped for a full blown battle. Should we lose, you must hide your identity behind the mask of a boy for your own safety. I will do all I can to save you, but right now your best protection is a disguise." Commodore Edwards drew his sword as he heard the first wave of marauders land on deck, looking back at her with pity and determination in his eyes. "When you are done, conceal yourself and don't come out for anything." He told her as he headed out the door, ready for battle.

Christine did just as he had told her, cutting her hair so that it barely touched her shoulders and tossed the fallen locks, as well as any clothing that might betray her existence, out the window and into the sea. Then with her chest bound up tightly and dressed in loose fitting men's clothes she stuck the hat on her head, tucking her hair up underneath. Next she crawled as deeply into the closet as she could manage, waiting with her heart in her throat until all the fighting stopped. Commodore Edwards and his crew had fought valiantly but in the end their vessel was no match for the overwhelming number of bloodthirsty cutthroats.

The ship had been taken!

The events of the next few days were like a blur for Christine, a true nightmare she hoped she would awaken from. It was not long after the battle had ended that she had been discovered and hauled out to join the other crew members who survived. She was so grateful to see that while he had been injured, Commodore Edwards was still alive and able to get around. The pirate captain, a disgusting murderer named Red Blood, immediately took all the prisoners and any loot he could find aboard the ship before sending Edwards' vessel to the bottom of the sea. For the next several days Christine, the Commodore and remaining crew were kept in a small cell in the hold of the ship, given just enough rations to live off of as they sailed away to who knows where. Christine did her best to remain calm and brave, not wishing for the Commodore to be burdened any more than he already was by giving into her own fears. Their fate soon became clear when they dropped anchor just off a small island known for the buying and selling of white slaves.

Edwards did his best to keep Christine close to him as they prepared to disembark the ship, telling her that he would protect her as long as he could…which unfortunately did not prove to be very long. For just as they began to load the boats with the surviving crew, Red Blood suddenly separated the young 'boy', now strictly referred to as Chris, from the rest of the group. Commodore Edwards fought violently against his captors, pleading that he and the boy not be parted and even offering up himself to stay in his place, but to no avail. Red Blood believed the Commodore would be worth a lot more at the slave market and that the boy would one day make a fine pirate. So Christine was forced to watch as the crew and Commodore Edwards were loaded into boats and rowed to shore. She stood at the railing, her face pale with fear as her last vestige of hope slipped further and further away, wondering if she would ever see them again.

Concealing her identity turned out to be less difficult than she had originally anticipated. Unless involved in some battle, life aboard the Damnation turned out to be very uneventful. After their victory and selling of the prisoners, the captain and entire crew went on a drinking binge that lasted several days. Half the men were either drunk or sleeping it off, allowing Christine to go unnoticed for long periods of time. When they began to sober up they regarded the 'lad' as the new resident slave, keeping her quite busy as there seemed to be no end to the daily chores. However, as long as they left her alone while she did them, Christine was grateful. The captain remained holed up in his cabin, going over charts and maps, counting his loot while the rest of the crew spent all their free time gambling below decks. Christine knew that her disguise would not conceal her from the captain and his repulsive crew forever …. she needed to escape.

Unfortunately they were hundreds of miles out at sea and from what she overheard there was no plan to make port any time soon. So little by little she scuttled away bits of food and water, preparing for the first chance that presented itself. A week into her captivity she came upon a plan. As the water was used up the empty barrels were stacked on deck, ready to be refilled. When sealed, the barrels floated very nicely and if one or two were lashed together they, could make a decent raft. Setting herself afloat at sea was not an ideal plan, Christine knew this, but it was better than staying where she was. It could mean her death, but she was willing to risk it. She decided that she would save up her rations for one more day and execute her escape the following night.

However, as the next day dawned, all her plans suddenly changed. A call went up amongst the crew; another pirate ship had been spotted on the horizon. The captain seemed visibly rattled when he was told that the name of this other ship was the Phantom. Christine knew nothing about pirates or their ships but she could tell that its reputation preceded it and struck fear into the hearts of the crew. Coupled with the fact that they were low on ammunition from the previous attack on Commodore Edwards' ship she could see why this was a very bad time for them to be engaging in battle. She was shocked when Captain Red Blood would not stand down and he ordered his men to turn and fight.

Christine had been instructed to stay on deck and reload the muskets after they were fired, but she was having none of that. The moment the captain and crew were distracted she grabbed a small knife lying amongst the weapons that had been piled on the deck and slipped away. Figuring it provided the safest cover, she hid in the captain's quarters, barricading herself as far back in a closet as possible. Christine was not a coward, but she was not a fool either. She had no idea how to shoot a musket or wield a sword, and besides, the last thing she wanted to do was help the Damnation win any battles. As the first round of cannon fire came over the side, tearing through walls and toppling the mast, Christine knew that with or without her participation, there was a very strong chance that she would die in this encounter.

Each time a timber cracked and fell she was sure it was going to bring the ceiling right down on top of her. She crouched in the corner, her knees pulled up in front of her, clutching the knife so tightly that her knuckles turned white… waiting for it all to end. She thought of Commodore Edwards and the crew, taken away to the horrors of slavery or death and she also thought of Philippe and Meg as well as Lord Collingsworth…but most of all she thought of her father. Oh how worried he must be, not knowing where she was or if she was still alive, and if things kept up the way they were, she feared that soon she wouldn't be. The battle seemed to rage on for hours, although in reality it was over quite quickly. For as suddenly as it had begun, all the noise outside abruptly stopped. No more cannons, no more yelling and no more blades striking together. One side had emerged victorious...but which one?

Christine remained huddled in her spot, not daring to venture out. She had no way of knowing which direction her fate would turn in the next few minutes. Either she would still be a captive on the now badly damaged Damnation or perhaps a far worse fate awaited her as a prisoner aboard the Phantom. Her heart leapt to her throat when she heard the door to the cabin grind open and men's voices as they entered the room. Was this the end for her? She waited in the dark of the closet praying she would not be discovered...but if she was, she swore that she would not go easily.

.

.

Erik and Nadir looked at the small figure huddled there and slowly lowered their weapons. Glancing at one another they silently agreed what needed to be done. Sliding his sword back into its sheath, Erik took a step towards what he perceived to be a frightened young boy. As he did, the boy pulled back even further and held up a knife, waving it threateningly at Erik and Nadir.

"Stay back or I swear I will kill you!" Christine shouted, but she feared that her voice did not have the tone of conviction she had been aiming for.

Erik forced back a grin as he regarded the boy closely. He was young, perhaps mid-teens and small even for that age. Too young to begin a life aboard a pirate ship, but then again, Erik recalled that he had not been much older when he sailed for the first time. He felt something akin to sympathy for the kid and wanted to put him at ease. Crouching down, putting himself closer to eye level with the boy, he spoke in a calming tone.

"Hand over the blade boy, and no one will hurt you." He reassured him.

Christine was not convinced that easily and if this man imagined she was giving up her weapon, he was sadly mistaken. She did have to admit that the man did not look like your typical pirate. He appeared to be around thirty five or so and his jet black hair was cut short, not long and stringy like the men on the Damnation. He was also somewhat clean shaven, from what she could see of his face that was not hidden behind a black mask, which gave him a rather sinister appearance. However, despite the fact he had just come from a bloody battle, he remained quite presentable in clothes that looked as if he changed often and bathed regularly. When he had been standing he seemed like a giant, tall and muscular, towering over her quite ominously, and though his strange amber colored eyes seemed stern, Christine found that he was not altogether unpleasing to look at. His eyes that seemed to blaze behind the mask looked to hold a world of secrets and it suddenly struck her that they seemed a bit familiar to her as well, but she couldn't for the life of her understand why. They had certainly never met before today, she was sure of that.

His friend on the other hand was quite different; he was close to the same age as the first man, perhaps a bit older, yet he had a dark and foreign look about him. He had brown hair, an olive brown complexion and dark eyes that seemed to know how to laugh easily. Christine still did not trust them, but she had to admit that they were a marked improvement over anyone else she had met in the past week.

"Tell us your name, boy." Erik spoke again. "Are you a member of Red Blood's crew?"

"Not by choice, I assure you!" Christine heard herself blurt out. She quickly cleared her throat and tried to sound a little more masculine. "My name is Chris Daae and the ship I was sailing on was attacked a week ago by the Damnation. The rest of the crew was either killed or sold at the slave market but the captain kept me on board to serve as a cabin boy and to turn me into a pirate!" Suddenly Christine could hold her pent up fears in no longer and she felt herself give way to tears. "But…I don't want to be a pirate; I just want to go home to my father in South Port. I just want to go home!" Burying her head in her arms she now allowed herself to cry for the first time since this whole ordeal began.

Erik and Nadir took this opportunity to confer between themselves. Walking over away from the boy they spoke quietly to one another.

"The poor kid, he is scared to death." Nadir said, glancing over at the sobbing boy.

"I don't blame him. Red Blood and his men were not known for their hospitality and warmth." Erik nodded.

"If we can get him to trust us we could take him aboard the Phantom and see about making arrangements to get him home at the next decent port." Nadir suggested.

"What exactly would we do with a kid like that on board a pirate ship?" Erik asked, not sure he liked Nadir's suggestion at all.

"We certainly can't just leave him here, can we?" Nadir pointed out, watching as Erik did all he could to think of some other plan that did not involve him being saddled with the boy. At last he seemed to give up and yielded to Nadir's insistence.

"Fine, but he will be your responsibility." Erik warned Nadir, frowning as his first mate gave him a knowing grin. "His welfare is on your head, but first we have to get him to come out, and I seriously doubt that he is in a very trusting mood right now."

Erik walked back over and kneeled down once again, trying his best to sound reassuring.

"Listen here boy, you are going to have to trust us if you want to live. Everyone from this ship is gone and apparently we can't leave you here alone." He turned and gave Nadir a look that conveyed his displeasure. "If you come with us and join my crew, I will do what I can to get you back home to your family. I am not promising anything, but it is the best offer you are going to get. Will you take it?"

"But...but you're pirates." Was all Christine could think to say.

Erik heard Nadir chuckle slightly behind him and gave him a stern side glance as if to say he was not helping.

"Pirates or not...we're all there is." He reasoned, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance. He would just as soon leave the boy if he gave him any more guff.

Christine stared up at him for a long time. Could she trust him? Should she? This could turn into a whole 'out of the frying pan and into the fire' situation quite easily. Still...there was something in his eyes, something that made her want to believe in him. Besides, she knew he was right about one thing, she had no other choice. Staying here alone was not an option.

"All right…." she began tentatively. "…but I am keeping my knife!" Christine warned, gripping it tightly.

"I suppose I shouldn't expect anything less." Erik nodded, rolling his eyes slightly at the boy's words. He was not sure if he admired the kid's spunk, or if it just irritated him.

Christine slowly rose and took a step or two out of the closet, eyeing them wearily. However, when the foreign looking one went to put his arm on her shoulder, in what he probably thought was a gesture of comfort, Christine ducked out of it and moved a few feet away.

"I said I would go with you… I didn't say I was happy about it and I don't make friends with pirates." She warned.

"Suit yourself." Erik replied, his eyes narrowing slightly. "For now we shall all remain distrustful acquaintances." He then gave one more glance around the room and headed for the door, signaling for Nadir and the boy to follow him. "I don't see anything else worth taking so let's get out of here."

Christine slowly followed their lead for a few steps and then stopped, looking over her shoulder. The man noticed her hesitation and turned back to stare at her questioningly.

"Have you changed your mind?" He asked, sounding impatient.

"Should I?" She shot back, but then gave a sigh of resignation. "No, I have not changed my mind. I was just wondering if you had found Red Blood's map?"

Nadir came forward quickly, a glint of excitement in his eye.

"A map? What map?"

"The captain had a map that he hid behind that painting over there, I saw him putting it away once when I brought him his dinner." She pointed over to the wall, where despite the current devastation to the room, the painting still hung.

Before the words were barely out of her mouth, Nadir was already lifting off the painting and turning it over onto the pile of rubble in front of him. His face seemed to light up as he discovered the yellow stained paper with pictures and directions drawn all over it.

"I don't know what it leads to but it certainly looks like a treasure map to me." He said, rolling the scroll up tightly and stuffing it into his shirt. "Good job kid, I am starting to like you already." Nadir said, as he headed out the door.

Erik and Christine were left alone in the room together. She felt very uncomfortable with him standing there, his arms crossed as he seemed to be studying her in a very odd way.

"Don't worry, I won't be asking for any part of whatever that map leads to. That is not why I mentioned it. I just figured that telling you about it might buy me a little good will."

She assured him, trying to ascertain exactly what he was thinking.

"Well you certainly made Nadir's day." He replied. He was quiet for a few seconds more before he spoke again, his tone unreadable. "The name is Erik. Welcome to the crew of the Phantom."

Christine looked at him in wonder. Erik. It didn't sound much like a cutthroat pirate's name, but since this looked like her best chance of ever getting home, she nodded in agreement. As she did, Christine somehow knew her life was never going to be the same again.

.

.

**Well? What do you think so far? Now remember, this is fiction so let's just imagine that Christine can get away with her little disguise….OK? It makes it more fun that way.**

**I would greatly appreciate it if you would take just a moment to hit 'review', even if it is only one or two words. Please? Thank you so so much! Tune in tomorrow for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Had not planned on posting again tonight, but wanted to get back on my 7:00pm schedule and did not want to wait till tomorrow to do it. Hope you enjoy your bonus chapter!**

**As the story continues, at times I find it difficult to decide when to say "Chris" as opposed to "Christine" or "He" instead of "She". So if She is talking or thinking, I say "Christine/her". If the men are talking or thinking, I am using "Chris/he". Hope that helps make things more clear. It is all based on who's perspective we are seeing things from.**

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments for chapter one! And welcome to all those who are now following the story quietly. *FP33 raises her spy glass to her eye* I see you out there, please drop me a review. I don't bite…promise!**

**Anchors away**

.

_**Chapter 2**_

.

Once on deck Christine could see that the cleanup had been swift and organized. While evidence of a great battle was still everywhere, the crew of the Phantom had disposed of all the bodies and begun moving supplies and valuables onto their ship. She watched as Captain Erik moved here and there, checking on the condition of his crew as well as the goods they were taking on. He had a rhythm to his movements, not clumsy or plodding like the previous captain had been, but fluid, like the waves on the sea. She imagined that he was quite formidable in battle, his height and strength allowing him to move easily yet with great purpose. Red Blood had been justified in his hesitation to engage this man in battle. Her reflections were interrupted when the man she was studying suddenly called for everyone's attention. Christine watched as he walked up a few of the steps and looked at the men who now surrounded him, addressing them loudly so all could hear.

"Each of you fought bravely today and the waters are better for it. The captain and crew of the Damnation sailed against the code and they paid the price. However, what you see before you now is the face of opportunity. If anyone here is tired of serving under my sails, now is the time to speak up. Torn up though she may be, the Damnation is still a seaworthy vessel should anyone here chooses to take command of her. There will be no hard feelings or thoughts of reprisal should you wish to turn captain or leave as its crew. As long as you stick to the code, we will always sail friendly. What say you?"

Christine was very impressed. Not many captains would present such an offer to his crew. She always thought that the sea was ruled with an iron fist, mutiny and resignation being heavily frowned upon. Yet here he was, almost encouraging free enterprise. She was surprised when not one man stepped forward; leaving her to assume that perhaps his entire crew actually enjoyed sailing under his flag…so to speak. This thought gave her hope that things would be different on the Phantom as opposed to the Damnation. Now seeing that all his crew had chosen to stay, Erik continued.

"Very well then, but if no one wants this ship, we need to give her a proper burial. Once we get all the supplies on board, we will set her on fire and let her go down with more honor than she had been commanded with." He went to step down but then Christine saw him look her way. "One more thing, we are temporarily taking on a new crew member." As he pointed over towards her all the men turned and stared right at her. She involuntarily took a step backwards, uncomfortable with their inquisitive looks. "His name is Chris Daae and I hope you will prove to him that not all pirates are like the ones he has recently had the misfortune to crew with." The group of men seemed to nod and murmur something akin to agreement and immediately got back to their work. Still not knowing what to do, Christine just stood there watching. Suddenly Nadir spoke from behind her, making her jump as she spun around.

"Easy now, you are under Captain Erik's protection. No one is going to hurt you." He handed her the small trunk he was carrying. "Come on, I will show you what needs doing. You will catch on pretty quick." He gave her a warm smile and signaled for her to follow as he headed towards the plank that bridged the gap between the two ships.

.

.

The rest of the day flew by for Christine. There was so much activity going on that before she knew it they were sailing away, watching as the mighty ship burned behind them. She knew that men had died that day, on both sides, but she found it hard to feel sorry for any of the crew from that horrible ship. Thankfully, from what she had observed in the few short hours she had spent on the Phantom, Erik's men were nothing like them. As she had helped them load supplies, trying to do exactly as Nadir had instructed her, she noted that while she still remained ill at ease around them, no one seemed overly frightening. There were no men with eye patches, pegged legs or hooks for hands like all the stories about pirates had led her to believe. Still, regardless of how they seemed, she had to remember that she was keeping a secret and Christine was not about to give anyone the opportunity to discover it. She just needed to lay low, keep her distance and somehow get home.

Christine learned that the two men who were killed in the battle were named Jock and Henry, and was a bit surprised when everyone gathered in order to give them an appropriate burial at sea. Both men were respectfully wrapped in a piece of canvas tied securely with a rope and then loaded on planks stretched out over the railing. Christine stood off to the side, the rest of the crew collecting together, Captain Erik included, while Nadir said a few kind words over the bodies before they were dropped into the sea with honor. Christine could tell that the captain valued his crew, unlike Red Blood, who had treated his men no better than slaves. The men of this ship seemed to have compassion and remorse over a fallen comrade and she felt that this stemmed from the way Erik appeared to view each and every soul on board. This Captain Erik was certainly testing all the preconceived opinions that Christine had formed about pirates.

.

.

Later Erik stood up by the wheel, watching as his newest crew member inspected his surroundings tentatively. It would take some time before the kid felt comfortable around anyone of them, Erik thought, knowing that he understood the feelings of mistrust better than anyone. However, Erik also knew his men, and while they were a varied group, each had a decent heart, and he knew they would befriend the lad if only he first extended himself towards them. However as Captain, Erik's job was clear, he needed to give him a purpose on the ship and let the boy feel useful. So heading down the steps he walked towards Chris, noting how he seemed to freeze in place when he saw Erik approaching.

"Think you can find your way around the ship now?" He asked.

Christine nodded not knowing exactly what to say.

"Good, then let's find you some quarters and something to keep you busy. Everyone on this ship earns their keep and until you leave, you will be no different." Erik signaled for Nadir to come join them. "How are the accommodations below?" He asked wanting to get the young man settled.

"A little tight at the moment, captain. Even with the loss of Jock and Henry, we will still be rotating one bunk between those assigned for night watch." Nadir answered, making Erik frown at his words.

"I am sure you could find a spot for him in a corner someplace." Erik said, now ignoring the lad all together as if he had no say in the matter what so ever.

Nadir got a troubled look in his eyes and gave the kid a somewhat reassuring smile before stepping to the side to speak with his captain privately.

Christine could not hear what was being said but she could read body language very well and everything pointed to the fact that Erik was not happy with what Nadir was saying. After a few tense minutes, and a moment of sheer panic when Nadir was grabbed quite roughly by the front of the shirt, the men seemed to agree on something and walked back over to where she stood.

"I think we have a spot for you, lad." Nadir said, signaling for him to follow them. They entered the captain's cabin and headed over to the corner by a large wooden desk. There he stopped in front of a small alcove recessed in the wall that held a small couch. It was covered with charts, maps and a few empty bottles of rum, but Nadir cleared it off quickly. "It is not much but I think it will do for someone your size." The first mate could tell that Chris was still a little uneasy but he was pleased when the boy stepped forward to inspect the space.

"It is very nice, thank you." She said quietly, looking first at Nadir and then at Erik who was standing a few feet away with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"There is room under the couch to stow your gear, when you get some, and we can hang a blanket over the doorway for privacy." Nadir continued, ignoring the obvious displeasure of his captain.

"You said I would have to pull my own weight." Christine said in an uneasy tone. "What exactly is expected of me?"

"You will do whatever is asked of you and you will do it quickly, just like any other member of my crew." Erik snapped, but then after a tired sigh he continued in a much more even voice. "Normal chores for ship life; swabbing the deck, mending sails, helping with the lines." Erik began, naming just a few things off the top of his head, when Nadir cut in.

"Also, since you will now be taking on the role as the captain's cabin boy, you will be responsible for bringing him his meals and keeping his quarters in ship shape. A job I somehow managed to acquire over time, though I am pretty sure it was not among my original duties when I signed on." Nadir seemed quite pleased with the prospect of relinquishing these extra chores.

"Oh, and as first mate you really are so terribly overworked." Erik said with a sarcastic huff.

Nadir placed the back of his hand on his forehead and gave a deep sigh.

"You positively have no idea."

The good natured ribbing Nadir was giving Erik made Christine smile, even if only for a moment. The cold stare the foreign man received from his masked captain was enough freeze water and Christine quickly composed herself. She watched as Erik walked over to a trunk by the wall and opening it he pulled some bedding items out and tossed them at her.

"Make up your berth and then join us out on deck. There are a lot of supplies and equipment that needs storing and the sooner it is done the sooner we all can eat." With that he left the room.

"I really do not get the impression he wants me here." Christine told Nadir, wincing as the captain slammed the door behind him.

"Erik is just a bit…antisocial." Nadir told her, searching for the right word. "He is just used to his privacy but really this is the best solution all around. Just make sure that once you are in for the night, keep the cover pulled and do not leave the alcove unless he requests that you do so, understand?"

"Requests me to do so…why…what do you mean?" Christine was not sure if she liked the sound of his words. Would he be requiring her to perform any duties of an intimate nature, as in help him dress or bathe? She felt her face heat at the idea of seeing the captain in a state of undress and she hoped Nadir did not notice her slight blush or look of alarm.

"As cabin boy you might be called on to fetch him something or clean up the place." Nadir noticed the kid's almost panicked state and wondered what had him so frightened. Had Red Blood treated the boy in an improper fashion while he was on the Damnation? The thought sickened Nadir, but he had heard of such things happening before. Not on the Phantom of course, but he didn't put such heinous acts past those men on the Damnation. Being out at sea for long periods of time could cause a man to do some pretty terrible things, and Red Blood was not known for morals or self-control. Nadir decided he would do all he could to make sure the boy was not subjected to such things again. Nadir knew that Erik would never stand for such conduct among his crew and he was glad of that. He reached out and placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. "You do not have to worry about anything while you are here, Chris. No one is going to harm you in any way. Like I said before, you are under Captain Erik's protection and his word is law here on the Phantom."

"How long have you been aboard?" She asked.

"I have sailed with Erik for almost seven years now." Nadir told her, a touch of pride in his tone.

"Were you always the first mate?" Christine figured that the two men shared some long time bond seeing as how Nadir appeared brave enough to tease his captain somewhat.

"No, I too started out as a lowly crew member, and there was a time when I was almost not even that." He gave a slight chuckle in remembrance. When he noticed the boys puzzled look he explained. "I used to be a man of rank in my home country of Persia. However due to some political upheaval and shift in power, I lost favor and was branded a traitor to the Shah, stripped of my position and sold as a slave. I was conscripted aboard a vessel that was subsequently attacked by Erik and his men and I was marked for death along with the rest of the crew of miscreants."

"You were to be killed?" Christine's eyes grew wide at the idea that the kind man had almost met his untimely demise.

"It would have been my fate, had I not had the foolish idea of challenging Erik to a sword fight in order to win my life back." Nadir nodded.

"You challenged the captain?" She could certainly see how that would not have been a wise decision, but it apparently worked out well for him. "Since you are here to tell the tale, I assume you won the fight?"

Nadir let out a hearty laugh at her question and rolled up his right sleeve, displaying a large ugly scar from his shoulder to just above his elbow.

"No indeed, in fact I was soundly thrashed. However, the fact that once I was beaten I did not beg for mercy intrigued Erik, and he spared me after all. I spent the next year working my way into his good graces and eventually earned the position of first mate."

"Once you were free you never thought of leaving the ship or returning to Persia?" Christine continued.

"If I were to return to my homeland I would be executed on sight. Here on the Phantom I have a home, three square meals and some coin in my pocket when the plundering is good. The captain is a fair man and I am treated quite well, so why would I want to leave?" Nadir smiled down at the boy who looked up at him with unbelieving eyes. "You might think choosing the life of a pirate is foolish, but for a man such as I, who has been a slave and marked for death…this is a much preferred alternative. Now do as the captain says and fix up your bunk and head back out on deck." Nadir turned to leave, but was stopped by one last question.

"Why does the captain wear a mask?" Christine's voice was hesitant, but she was desperate to know. "At first I thought it was to frighten his enemies, but when he did not remove it once back aboard I began to think it might be for other reasons." She concluded.

Nadir was silent for a bit, unsure how to answer. At last he gave a heavy sigh and shifted uncomfortably.

"The answer you seek is not mine to give. If you value your life however, I would most assuredly refrain from asking that question of Erik personally. If he wishes you to know the reason, he will tell you himself. If not, then you best learn to curb your curiosity or it could cost you your life. Understand, son?"

Nadir's tone left no room for argument and Christine nodded her head slowly in compliance. Erik did not seem very friendly towards her and she could only imagine that he would have no qualms about killing her should she suddenly anger him by becoming too nosey.

"Finish up in here and I will see you out on deck." Nadir told her as he left the cabin, shutting the door behind him.

Christine stood there holding the pillow and blankets in her arms as she looked around. So this was to be her new quarters for however long it took her to find a way home. All in all things could be a lot worse. She fixed up her bed as best she could and inspected what she might need to drape one of the blankets over the opening. With a little bit of screening it would offer her some precious privacy and she was very grateful for that. When that was done she gave the rest of the room a quick examination. It was a large cabin with a half wall in the middle of the room. On the front side of the wall sat Erik's desk with a large painting of a ship at full mast amid a stormy sea hanging above it. There were bookshelves of charts and log books here and there as well as a large cabinet that looked to contain several dozen bottles of liquor. On either side of the center wall there were four steps leading to an upper deck behind it. Curious to where it lead she walked up a few steps to see a large ornately carved bed, its headboard against the center wall and facing an arched set of windows looking out over the ocean. She could only imagine the magnificent view the captain got to see each morning as the sun rose over the water. This did however put her a little more on edge, knowing that _he _would be sleeping just a few yards away - but she supposed it was still more private than sharing bunk space with the rest of the crew below decks. Like she had said earlier… it could always be worse.

.

.

As the next few days passed the uneasiness Christine had initially felt began to lessen. Each morning she rose at day break, making good use of her private alcove to take care of the more personal aspects like bathing and dressing, before she slipped out of the cabin. She had found a blanket that served as s curtain as well as a pitcher and wash basin that she used to clean herself. Before she went to bed she would wash out certain articles of clothing, hanging them up to dry during the night so they would be ready to wear again in the morning. She hoped she would be able to acquire some new outerwear as well, since she was quite reluctant to part with those protective garments even long enough to see them laundered. Life aboard a ship was fraught with dangers and she had been warned that one never knew when an attack might strike and she needed to be ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. She was able to find a small piece of a broken mirror down in the hold and would do her best to inspect her appearance to make sure her disguise was still intact before heading out. Her hair had always grown quickly and she began to worry about how long she could go without cutting it again, thinking that she should keep her eyes out for a pair of sheers just in case. She made sure to never leave her room without her hat on, a piece of clothing she now guarded quite intensely. The loose fitting shirt and pants, as well as the small jacket did wonders for hiding her figure and she hoped that with her chest securely bound she could continue to pass for an adolescent male, at least long enough to find a way home. The hardest thing she found was trying to remember to walk and talk like a boy. From watching the men around her she picked up a few tips and traits that she hoped would add to her disguise, but she flatly refused to adopt some of their more vulgar habits, and drew the line at learning to spit.

Life on the Phantom was nothing like things had been on the Damnation. She counted a total of forty-three men on board, including the captain and Nadir. They were pleasant enough, and while she continued to do her utmost to keep her distance, she did learn a little about a few of them. Some of the men were very curious, like the one they called Vane, who would constantly hum the same little song over and over again to himself most of the day; or Morehouse who spent nearly all of his time in the crow's nest. Then there was the one they called Blake, who never spoke to anyone, not even to the captain. Whenever Erik gave him instructions, the man simply nodded, hardly even making eye contact. However, more than once while she was working, Christine would get an eerie feeling and upon looking around she would find the silent man staring at her. She decided to do her very best to keep out of his way.

Some were less odd and frightening though, like Nadir, Miller the ship's cook, Butler the navigator and Toby, who tended to the chickens that were kept on board for their eggs and eventually for dinner. Oh and speaking of dinner, Christine found that she had not been prepared for her first meal on board. While the portions were still a big improvement from what she had been given on the previous ship, the flavor and texture left a lot to be desired. When they had sat down to eat that first evening, she had been so hungry she dug right into the plate that had been put in front of her. The look on her face must have said it all because Nadir, who had been sitting beside her on the deck, began to laugh.

"I know, it is pretty bad, isn't it?" He acknowledged, taking his next bite with a lack of enthusiasm. "To be perfectly honest, Miller here is the best cook of the bunch. Once we let Toby try his hand at fixing meals and half the crew took sick. After that no one ever complained about Miller's cooking again." He gave the boy a friendly nudge with his elbow. "Don't worry, you will get used to it."

Christine was not so sure about that, but the gnawing in her stomach told her that even this was better than nothing. It was not horrible, just extremely bland and very tasteless. She imagined this was what paste or sawdust tasted like when cooked. When the captain's plate had been prepared and she was told to take it into him, she could tell by his lack of interest that he too found the food just as dissatisfying. She thought about offering the cook a few tips on meal preparation, but decided against it. The last thing she wanted to do was bring any kind of attention to herself or appear sociable in any way. It would be much easier to slip away when possible if she kept to herself. She couldn't afford to become friendly with these men. So she kept her mouth shut, her eyes open and watched everyone carefully.

In her observations though, the person on board she found that stole her attention the most was Captain Erik himself. Christine was both startled and alarmed at how his mere presence seemed to instantly affect her. She found she was keenly aware of him every time he came on deck or walked into the room. At first she convinced herself that it was simply because he had rescued her from the Damnation. Or perhaps it was his station, being the captain and in control of the ship and crew, which caused the uneasiness that seemed to flood her senses. This was not made any easier by the fact that she was now sharing a cabin with him, forcing her to rise before dawn and leave the room quietly before he awoke in hopes of avoiding any awkward moments. She was infinitely glad that her duties did not seem to include being his personal valet, and while she did her best not to interact with him more than necessary, Christine did truly appreciate him giving her the small alcove. Tucked inside with the blanket drawn shut, as he had instructed, gave her a measure of privacy that was so elusive on the rest of the ship. Yet whatever it was about Captain Erik that affected her, Christine did not have time to analyze it. She had to keep all her attention on the task at hand; maintain her distance, remain undiscovered and find a way home.

However, while her mind was kept busy with her duties during the day, she found the nights to be very difficult. On the Damnation her attention had been so focused on survival that she had not had much time to think about her father, but now lying in her little bed alone, she found herself desperately homesick. She worried about Commodore Edwards and the rest of the crew. Had they been able to get away or were they now in even worse shape than she? And what of her poor father? Was he even yet aware of what had befallen the ship and her? Christine shed many silent tears over the worry he must be experiencing. Though forced to be separated from him, at least she knew that _he_ was alive and in good health. She prayed each night that soon she could go home or at least find a way to get word to him that she was still alive and that he was not left alone in this world. Christine's mother had died in childbirth, so she couldn't even remember the woman that her father spoke about so often. It had been just the two of them all her life and she was as devoted to him as he was to her. She also thought of Philippe and Meg, imagining how they would react when they heard about her ship being taken. Perhaps if she had simply agreed to marry Philippe like he had asked, or stayed longer at their summer home none of this would have happened. Yet there was no sense in second guessing things now, for it would not change the present.

.

.

Erik exited his cabin early that morning and made his way out on deck, enjoying the sounds of the crew attending to their responsibilities. It had been three days since they had taken Chris on board and he was amazed at the boy's ability to be up and on deck before dawn each morning. Thanks to Nadir's asinine suggestion that the boy bunk in his cabin, Erik felt it necessary to sleep with his mask on the first two nights, worried that the boy might have a sudden attack of curiosity and he wanted to be prepared. However, wearing the leather disguise all the times, be it his normal black or the others he had collected over the years, never allowed his skin a chance to breathe. By the third day it was really beginning to irritate him, so he decided to take the risk and slept without it. He had lain awake for the first few hours, listening for the sound of betrayal, but it never came. Apparently Chris had taken to heart the threat he had given him about not leaving his bunk at night or disturbing him while he slept. Erik did however hear the lad's quite sobs as he wept in his little alcove, and he felt his cold heart go out to the boy. It had been a long time since Erik cared about anyone or anything, but he did remember what it felt like to be young and alone.

Erik noted that the crew appeared to tolerate Chris' presence, but without the kid making any attempt to befriend them, they continued to regard him as an outsider. This concerned Erik, he preferred it when things ran smoothly among his men, conflict and disagreements prevented them being a well-oiled team and that could mean life or death during a battle. As he slipped into his vest and fixed his collar Nadir approached him with a nod of greeting.

"Anything to report?" Erik asked him as the two climbed the steps to the upper deck.

"Nothing to speak of." He answered, letting the captain know that it was smooth sailing as usual. The two men had an unspoken language, one born from years of serving together and respectful friendship.

Erik caught sight of Chris working on greasing the rings for the sail's ropes and nodded down towards him.

"How is the kid getting on? Any problems?" He asked.

"He is a hard worker, and I've not heard one word of complaint out of him. Not that I have heard much of anything come out of his mouth other than 'yes sir' and 'no sir'. Not even a bad word about Miller's cooking, and that is some powerful self-control if I ever saw it!" Nadir quickly scanned the crowd of men. "Miller had third watch last night so breakfast will probably be late today. Not that anyone is in any hurry to get it."

Erik chuckled to himself, thinking that Chris was not about to be putting on any weight eating Miller's cooking, and he really did need some meat on his bones. With his small frame and almost childlike features he did not seem best suited for life on a ship. Then again, this situation had obviously not been by choice. Erik found himself wondering for the first time what Chris' home life had been like. He had apparently not grown up on a farm or any place where he had to engage in a lot of physical labor. Erik imagined Chris was more accustomed to sitting in a fancy library reading books as a child than participating in any outside activity. Though the boy didn't seem to shy away from whatever job they assigned him to do, he did seem uneducated in the ways of ship life and menial labor. Was he perhaps a rich man's son, pampered from youth up? This idea made Erik uncomfortable and a bit irritated, but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the howl of pain that came from below deck. Everyone's head snapped around towards the origins of the sound, and half a dozen men ran for the hatch, Erik and Nadir included.

As Erik and his first mate climbed down the steps into the crew's quarters they could see that the moans and painful cries were coming from Miller. He was lying on his bunk near the back, his arms thrashing about and clawing at the wall in pain. Several of the men were now beside him, trying to calm him down and hold him in place. Vane, who was sitting closest to Miller, looked up as Erik came in.

"It's his leg, captain. He says it's hurting him awful bad." Vane moved aside so that Erik could get a closer look.

Erik reached over and went to touch the man's leg to see if he had broken it or something, but the slightest pressure made Miller pull away with a yell. Erik glanced up at Nadir, giving him an anxious look as he drew his dagger. He reached over and carefully cut open the man's trouser leg revealing a nasty red gash about six inches long. He could tell from the intake of breath around him that other crew members shared his suspicions….this was serious. Reaching out he put his hand on Miller's forehead and found it to be hot to the touch and dripping with sweat.

"How did this happen, Miller?" He asked, trying to sound as calm as he could to reassure the poor man.

Miller rolled his head over and tried to focus on his captain's voice, blinking his eyes and looking up at him apologetically.

"Sorry captain, I didn't think it was that bad. It was just a little scrape from the battle, nothing to worry about. I thought I doctored it good enough and I've got worse cuts making you all dinner a hundred times before. It hurt a little yesterday, but when I woke up this morning my leg felt like it was on fire." He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth once again, grasping Erik's arm for support. "Oh God, make it stop. Someone put the fire out." He cried.

"Hang in there Miller, we will get you fixed up." Erik told him signaling for another one of the crew to sit by the writhing man while he stepped back to confer with Nadir and a few others.

"How could a small cut have turned this fast?" He asked, hoping for answers.

"See the red lines going up his leg…" Nadir said, pointing at the festering wound. "They call it Red Thread, and I have seen it before. The red lines spread out from the wound and when they reach the heart it will kill him, if he doesn't die from the pain and fever before that."

"What can we do to stop it?" Erik asked, hating that he did not know how to relieve Miller's pain.

Nadir looked around at the other men for confirmation, and while the terror in their eyes said it all, they still nodded in agreement. Obviously not wanting to say his conclusions very loudly, Nadir leaned in and whispered his diagnosis.

"In this situation the only thing I ever saw that saved the man's life was taking off his leg just above where the red lines have reached."

Erik closed his eyes, stricken at the idea of cutting off the man's limb.

"Is there no other way?" He asked again, desperately looking around for ideas….any idea at all, but no one raised their head to meet his eyes and Erik gave a heavy sigh as he turned and knelt back down beside Miller.

"Miller…" he began, almost losing his nerve when the man turned his hope filled eyes towards Erik. "Looks like you are pretty bad off. You have something called Red Thread and there is only one way to save your life."

Apparently Miller had heard of the ailment before, because he began to sob and shake his head.

"No captain, please don't take my leg. Anything but that, please…" His voice trailed off into more sobs.

Erik was having trouble holding it together in the face of the man's grief, but as the captain of the ship, he knew his men were looking to him for strength and leadership. He reached up and took Miller's hand in both of his and spoke with as much conviction and encouragement as he could summon.

"Miller, listen to me. It is either your leg or your life, and I am not about to lose a good man like you if I don't have to. I know you are tough, hard as nails, and you are strong enough to get through this. You won't be alone, I promise. We are all here to help you. Now you have to let us do what needs to be done. The longer we wait the worse it is going to get."

Erik's tone and calming speech got through to the man because he stopped thrashing about and he seemed to focus a little more. He stared at Erik for a while before he closed his eyes and nodded reluctantly.

Erik signaled for several of the men to come over and lift the man carefully out of his bunk.

"Bring him to my cabin, we will have more room to work there." He turned to Nadir and gave him a troubled look. "Gather the supplies we are going to need and bring the strongest rum as you can find. Miller is going to need to be as drunk as we can get him." He slapped him on the back as Nadir scurried up the steps and disappeared.

All the men were crowded around the hold as Erik and the others came out carrying Miller. He was still moaning and his face was stained with pain filled tears. No one spoke as they bore him to the captain's cabin. Everyone realized this was now a life or death situation….even Christine.

.

.

**Oh no! Now who is going to make breakfast?! And don't look at me!**

**Now please note…I am not a doctor, and I don't even play one on TV, so any and all medial terms, advice or procedures should NOT be tried at home…you could kill someone! I did look things up on the internet and did my research, but let's not believe everything we read…Ok? You remember what happened with those useless papaya seeds in Angel of Persia…right? Ha ha.**

**Now, please hit that cute little 'review' button and make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once more I thank you all for your reviews! Each one is a treasure and puts me one step closer to my goal. **

**As before I send out this warning "Danger…Do NOT try any of these medical procedures at home" As if anyone of you would, but I just thought it needed saying.**

**Hope you all enjoy chapter three!**

.

**_Chapter 3_**

.

Christine looked at the faces of the men around her and she knew something was terribly wrong. When the captain had walked by her, she could see that his eyes had grown cold and resolute with concern for Miller. He didn't look at anyone as he led them to his cabin, his gaze fixed ahead as if he were steeling himself for some terrible task that lay ahead…but what was it? The men had covered the cook's legs with a blanket as they brought him above deck so Christine could not see what had caused the cries of pain from below. Had he fallen? Somehow been injured? He had seemed fine just the day before. Once they had taken Miller inside the rest of the group began to break off silently, each one in almost a trance like state out of concern for their shipmate. Nadir came walking towards the cabin, his arms full of items and his face white as a sheet. When Christine's eyes fell upon the saw he carried it all became very clear to her.

"You have to cut off his leg?" She gasped, stopping the man in his tracks.

"Can't be helped. He has the Red Thread and it is spreading fast." He told her.

"There has to be another way! Don't you have a doctor on board, someone who can tend to his wound?" She asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"Jock was the closest thing we had to a doctor, but he got killed in the battle with the Damnation. There is no other way, the leg has to come off or he will die." Nadir swallowed the lump in his throat and walked past, heading into the cabin.

Christine felt sick to her stomach. The thought of what they intended to do in there with such crude instruments and no anesthesia was almost too dreadful to comprehend. She had heard of Red Thread before and knew it was a name that some used to describe blood poisoning. Her father had treated the ailment many times, sometimes in the manner they were now going to attempt, but she had also seen him use other methods to save the patient. Her mind was spinning as she weighed what to do next. She was not a doctor, not even close. Though she had been around medicine all her life, that certainly didn't qualify her to be giving surgical advice now. She also reminded herself of the huge risk she would be taking by getting involved. Her plan was to lay low, not bring attention to herself and escape. Yet, if there was even a chance she could help save a man from losing his leg, she knew she had to try, or she would never be able to live with the guilt. Quickly, before she could change her mind, she ran to the cabin door and burst through it.

"Wait!" She cried, skidding to a halt as all the men in the room turned to look at her.

"Get out of here boy, you are not going to want to see this!" Erik warned, his voice harsh and full of his concern over his injured man.

"I know how to treat Miller's wound." She blurted out. Now she really had their attention.

"What do you know about Red Thread?" Erik asked, skeptical but willing to grasp at any straws offered.

"My father is a doctor, and I once helped him with a case like this when no one else was available." Christine walked over to where Miller was lying on the Captain's desk, his head propped up by a rolled up blanket and his exposed leg now strapped to a flat wooden board. Christine shuddered to think that in only minutes they would have been sawing into his flesh and bone. Pointing at the red lines in his leg she continued. "The medical term is blood poisoning. The blade that cut him must have been infected causing the wound to turn septic. The red streaks are the infection spreading through his veins which all lead to his heart. It needs to be stopped before it gets any further, but you don't have to cut off his leg."

"There is no other way!" Nadir yelled, his usual friendly demeanor now overtaken by his fear and frustration. "Now get out of here and let us work."

Erik could see that Nadir's tone had really startled the boy and he was just seconds away from bolting from the room. He held up his hand towards Nadir, signaling him to be patient and then he walked over to Chris. Putting his hands on the kid's shoulders to steady him as he looked him in the eyes.

"Tell us what you know, boy." He instructed.

Christine's fear suddenly lessened as he spoke, his voice having a strange calming affect when he was not shouting or growling orders. As she looked into his amber eyes she could see apprehension, but also a fire of conviction and determination. She found herself oblivious of everyone else in the room except the man now in front of her. His voice held some unexplained power over her and it helped her find the strength to continue.

"The wound will need to be reopened to allow the poison to drain out as much as possible. Then poultices will need to be applied round the clock to draw out what is left. We should also give him something to help him fight the infection from the inside as well, but I don't know what you have on board that we could use for that." She told him, practically all in one breath.

"We will find you whatever you need." Erik assured, nodding in gratitude as he turned back to speak to Miller. "Miller…listen to me. Chris says he knows a way that might fix you up. It does not sound pleasant but there is a chance it will let you keep your leg. Do you want to try boy's way?"

Miller stared at Chris and then back again to Erik.

"What…what would you do?" He stammered, his question showing his overwhelming confidence in his captain.

Erik looked over at the boy, who stood there almost frozen in place. He was not sure exactly why, but he felt he could trust what he was telling them, and if it gave Miller even the slightest chance of keeping his limb, he knew it was worth trying. Turning back to the cook's pleading eyes he gave him his answer.

"I trust what he says. It sounds like good advice and if I were lying here in your place, I would do it. It is your leg, Miller, tell us what you want."

"I want to keep it." The man said without hesitation. "Do what the kid says, but if any cutting needs to be done on me, I would be indebted if you were the one holding the knife, captain." He then reached out and grabbed Erik's arm, pulling him closer so he could not be heard by the others. "Just…make everyone else leave first; I don't want the men seeing me like this. Just you, Nadir and the boy…alright?"

Erik gave an understanding nod and signaled for everyone else to leave the room. He then turned to Chris.

"What do we do first?"

"I would start giving him that rum." She suggested, pointing at the bottles on the desk beside him. It was a crude form of painkiller, but it would have to do. As Erik uncorked the bottle and lifted Miller's head to help him drink, Christine looked over at the still ashen faced first mate. "Go to the galley and bring me anything that you find that will serve as a poultice. Onions, potatoes, mustard seed even bread and milk if you have it, and all the spices you can find that I might grind up to make a tonic. Tell someone to boil a large pot of water, quickly and have them bring it in when it is ready." She was surprised at how calm she sounded even though her heart was beating so loud it was like drums pounding in her ears. Nadir was off in a shot and she next turned her attention to the knife that had been brought in earlier. She asked Erik to pour some of the liquor over it and then lighting a candle she began to run the blade in and out of the flame, watching the alcohol burn off any harmful germs.

.

Erik watched as Chris prepared the knife, fascinated by the knowledge and techniques he had apparently learned from his father. He found it gave him a renewed sense of confidence that the boy knew what he was talking about. Erik understood it had taken a lot of courage for him to come in and offer his help …courage _and_ compassion. Two of the things Erik respected most in a person. Nadir came back in with a box of things he had collected and put them down on the chair beside the desk.

"Will these do?" He asked hopefully.

Christine picked through the items, holding up jars and bags, reading their labels if they had one, or smelling the contents of other that didn't. From what little there was she settled on the ones she thought would be most effective. Nadir had found onions and potatoes that would serve as the poultice and garlic, honey, sage and turmeric that she could grind up to make a blood cleansing tonic. It was a far cry from the medicines her father would use, but it was all they had. She and Nadir worked on thinly slicing up the onions and potatoes into a large bowl and ripped some cloth into wide strips for the poultice. Nadir donated his belt for a tourniquet and she cinched it tightly around Millers leg just above the fiery red streaks. Everything was ready, now there was nothing left to do but the part she feared most.

Erik could see it was time, and he hoped the rum he had given Miller was doing its job. He looked down into the frightened man's eyes and did his best to give him reassurance. Pulling a small leather pouch out of his desk he rolled it up and put it between the man's teeth, giving him something to bite on during the pain. Miller looked scared, but he silently nodded to Erik, telling him he was ready.

Erik walked around to where Chris stood with the knife. He took it from the boy with a deep breath, prepared to do what needed to be done.

"Nadir, you hold Miller's arms and keep him still." Erik said, watching as his friend quickly got into position, holding the man securely. Looking at Chris he waited for instructions.

"You need to slice along the same line as the first cut, reopening the wound. You will have to go deep, about half an inch in order to reach all the pockets of poison." She told him, relieved beyond words that it was him that would be doing the actual deed. She just hoped she would be able to keep her wits about her and not pass out. Christine was not the squeamish sort and had assisted her father on many occasions, but never before had she been the one looked to for instructions.

Erik's hand was steady, even if his nerves were not, and as the wound split open behind the blade he was glad that Nadir was holding the cook in place. Miller cried out in agony, thrashing about violently before his body went limp, passing out from the pain. Erik was actually glad for this since it offered Miller a little bit of relief while they continued. He watched as the boy pressed on the leg, running his hands down from the knee towards the wound coaxing as much of the rancid fluid out as possible. He noted that some of the red had receded and didn't look as spread out any more. After cleaning the wound with a rag and hot water, Chris quickly covered over the savage gash with a layer of cloth, instructing him to apply pressure to now stop the bleeding.

"Once this has subsided I will take off the tourniquet and hopefully he won't lose any more blood than necessary." She then began to pile the onions and potatoes onto another layer of cloth, sprinkling it with some of the spices in preparation for when the bleeding stopped. She looked over at Nadir who had released his vice grip somewhat on the now unconscious man. "How is he doing?"

Nadir leaned down and placed his ear to his chest.

"His heart is still beating strong." He reported with a relieved look on his face.

"We need to leave the wound open for now to let the poultices do their work. They should be replaced every hour or so until we see a change. If his fever does not break in the next 12 hours it means we didn't get to it in time and we may have to take the leg after all. Let's just hope it does not come to that." She said.

"If he has any chance at all, it is because of you." Erik stated.

Erik's words were rewarded by a brief smile of gratitude from the boy.

.

The next few hours were kept busy with the changing of the poultices and coaxing the unconscious man to drink the tonic Christine had mixed up. They had moved him to Erik's bed to make him more comfortable and the three stood watch until late into the night. At first the man had remained feverish but Christine kept a steady stream of cool compresses on his head and chest to help bring down his temperature. Just as night fell his fever broke and the fire inside him seemed to subside. Miller was at last sleeping peacefully, giving the three a measure of hope that he was going to recover. At the last poultice change they all gave a sigh of relief that most of the poisoned lines were gone and while the wound was still red and raw it was no longer burning hot to the touch. Erik and Nadir had done their best to assist, but found they were now in the way with only tending to do. Christine seemed to take on the task with ease and they were more than content to let her.

Nadir went in and out getting needed supplies, bringing in some food and drink and keeping the rest of the crew updated on Miller's condition, but Erik never once left the cabin. He hated to see one of his men in this condition and refused to leave in case he woke up. As he watched the kid rub his neck from stiffness and exhaustion, Erik found a sense of admiration well up in him over his actions today. He was sure that Chris' father would have been equally proud of his young son. He walked over and leaned against the wall at the head of the bed, looking down at Chris, who had just finished applying the latest poultice on Miller's leg.

"You did a good job. You held it together when a lot of other men would have fallen apart." He motioned towards the window bench where his first mate had just recently laid down and fallen asleep. "Nadir for instance, the man is fearless in a battle, but this was the closest I ever saw him to passing out. You saved Miller's life, you will make a fine doctor one day."

"You were the one holding the knife, I only gave instructions." Christine pointed out. "However, I don't think this is the profession for me. I believe it would bother me to be around so much suffering all the time. I am not sure how my father can stand to see things like this, day after day."

"Compassion," Erik stated. "and from what I saw today, it runs in the family. Both your parents would be very proud of what you did here today."

Christine looked up at Erik, once again grateful for his kind words. She wished she could see his expressions better, but with the dark mask covering most of his face it was hard to read him. He had a very ominous presence about him at times, but for some reason right now, she felt comfortable around him, giving her the courage to open up about her past.

"It has always been just my father and I. My mother died when I was born, so he raised me alone, but I don't think he ever expected me to take up his profession. He always said that he wanted better for me. There was never much money in being a small town doctor and most of the time he got paid in chickens and vegetables. While that meant we never starved, we were far from rich. However, the love he gave me and the values he taught me…. I think that is where the true wealth lies." She smiled as she thought of her father and what he would say when he heard she had helped save a man's life.

Erik found himself almost grinning over the fact that the boy had not been raised rich and spoiled since birth like he had originally thought. Knowing that Chris and his father had struggled for their livelihood made him admire him even more.

Christine stood up to get the glass of tonic from the desk but after a few steps she got light headed and began to sway. The room was spinning too fast and as she grabbed hold of the small table to steady herself, several of the bottles of spices fell over, rolling off and hitting the floor. She was sure she was soon to follow, but instead she felt two strong hands gripping her arms and pulling her upright.

Erik had seen the boy begin to topple over, and stepping forward he was able to react quickly enough to stop him before he went down. He kicked himself for not noticing sooner how truly exhausted the kid was. It had been a very long and traumatic day, and he was sure that Chris was dead on his feet.

"I think you have done enough for one day. You need some sleep." Erik told him, his hands still resting on his forearms, effortlessly supporting his small frame.

"No…no I'm fine." Christine protested, thankful for his steadying hands but at the same time somewhat bothered by his touch. "I just have not eaten enough is all, I need to see if Miller will drink some more of this."

Ignoring his protests, Erik steered the boy towards the small alcove below, making a mental note that they _really_ did need to find a way to put some weight on the lad.

"I will keep an eye on Miller and make sure to change his dressing as well as give him the tonic. I have watched you enough to know how it is done." He said, putting his hand on the kid's shoulders as he sat him firmly down on the small couch. "I promise I will get you if anything changes. I might even wake up Nadir after a while and let him take a turn." He said with a hint of humor as he headed back up to Miller's side.

.

Christine had been majorly disturbed by the fact that Erik had so easily directed her to the alcove. His obvious strength and advantage over her only reaffirmed in her mind the dangers she could face should she ever be discovered. Christine realized, that should Erik choose to do so, he could easily overpower her and force himself upon her without much effort. She felt a shudder run through her at the thought of her blatant vulnerability.

However, there was a new danger she was beginning to feel as well, the danger of becoming somehow attracted to Erik in ways she did not want to acknowledge. She certainly understood physical attraction and the effects it had on the body, though until now she had never experienced it quite this intensely. When Philippe had grabbed her and kissed her, she had not felt anything akin to desire, but the smallest contact with Erik and suddenly all her senses were set ablaze. When he had touched her arm she felt a surge run through her and a tug in the pit of her stomach, one that she could only describe as a yearning. She did her best to deny it, to convince herself that she was just tired from the long day, but no matter how hard she tried, her body would not listening to what her mind was telling her. Erik was beginning to steal her attention, and there was nothing she could do to stop him. Her only safety lay in keeping her identity a secret.

Christine fell asleep quickly from exhaustion, but as she drifted off, she could still feel the warmth of Erik's hands on her arms.

.

.

**Uh-oh…I think someone is developing a crush on the masked captain! Who can blame her?**

**So….whatcha think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a contest for you: I am looking for a certain POTO story I read a while back and can't seem to find. I don't remember the name, but it is set in old time and in it Christine answers an ad to be a house keeper for Erik in his mansion. He knew her Dad too at one time I think, or at least his reputation for playing the violin – it has been a while so I don't remember all the details. Does anyone know what story that was? As a prize for your help, I will post another chapter the minute someone finds it! Thanks!**

**Ok, let's see if the crush continues and grows a little…hee hee. I think you know it will.**

.

**_Chapter 4_**

.

.

Erik sat beside his bed and watched over Miller as he slept. He was bone tired but still he forced his eyes to remain open for the sake of his crew member, not daring to miss a treatment of the tonic or the changing of the poultice, just as the boy had instructed. As captain, he did his best to remain aloof, keeping himself apart from his men in order to maintain the proper chain of command. However, that did not mean that he did not care for the health and welfare of his crew. They were all good men, each handpicked by him personally so that he knew he could trust and rely on them in battle. It had truly disturbed him when he had thought they would have to take off Miller's leg, knowing firsthand what kind of treatment the man would have been in for because of it. For the rest of his life Miller would have been looked down upon and received endless stares of pity or judgment. Erik had seen enough of that to last a lifetime, and he would not wish it upon his worst enemy.

Glancing over at the window seat, he gave a slight chuckle as Nadir let out a snort in his sleep. Erik was glad that his first mate had been there to help with all this, but found his lack of decorum amusing. He had never seen Nadir so flustered, yet he couldn't blame the man, it had been a very trying day. If it had not been for the boy, things could have been so much worse.

Erik thought about the kid and a slight smile came to his lips. Chris had proven himself during all this, that was for damn sure. If he did no further good during his stay on the Phantom, he had more than earned his keep by saving Miller's leg. Erik realized that he was truly enjoying Chris' company, and as the boy began to come out of his shell, he could tell that he would be a great asset to his crew. Maybe he could somehow persuade him to stay on? Yet there was an obstacle; Chris' father. It was obvious that the boy missed him a great deal and Erik was sure the man was waiting and worrying at home as well. No, he needed to find a way to send him back to his family. This would not be for a while though, and he decided not to think about it until he absolutely had to. The boy was kind, hardworking and held a level of compassion that few possessed even as adults, let alone at the tender age the boy seemed to be. It was a rare quality that he hoped Chris would retain long into adulthood.

Erik was probably more appreciative of such acts of kindness since he himself had been privy to so few of them in his lifetime. At an early age he realized he was different from everyone else and he grew up fast because of it. He was no stranger to fist fights, beatings and the cries of fear and hate; leaving him emotionally scarred as well as physically. He learned to strike first in order to not be struck himself and that played right into the profession he chose to pursue. Pirating turned out to be one of the best choices he had ever made, his mask only adding to the fear generated by his reputation and sword arm. As the captain of the Phantom, he commanded a measure of respect that had always been denied him on land, and he was only too happy to perpetuate the fear that surrounded is reputation in order to keep it.

His one regret was the fact that the same thing that made him such a feared pirate, his abhorrent face, also robbed him of the love of a woman…any woman. Erik had come to accept that the only women who would ever give him the time of day, were the ones he would have to pay in order to enjoy their favors. While most of his men, Nadir included, also had to lay down the coins needed to buy a night in the arms of some lovely wench, at least those women knew what they were getting, literally at face value. While Erik had to be selective, and at times pay extra in order for them to overlook the fact that he hid his face behind a mask. He had heard the variety of rumors that sounded his reasons for concealing his appearance; some of them downright insane while others striking far too close to the truth for his comfort. If any of the ladies ever mentioned it, or had the nerve to ask to see what lay underneath, Erik would usually turn and leave, preferring to remain unsatisfied than deal with their insulting curiosity. Over time he had found a few regulars who did not seem to care and he sought those beauties out whenever he was in a certain port. For their willing compliance, Erik made sure they were not left wanting, neither for monetary compensation or the return of physical pleasure. While it was never love he felt for these ladies, he made sure he gave them as much delight as they bestowed on him, always leaving them with a smile. Yet leave them he did. No, Erik knew long ago that he would be destined to live alone, never to love or be loved and he had resigned himself to that bitter fate.

.

Christine awoke to the sound of men talking. She had slept so soundly that she actually forgot for a moment where she was. Yet the warm, rich sound of Erik's laughter reminded her instantly. She lay there for a few seconds, allowing his voice to surround her as if it were a warm embrace, constantly amazed how the mere sound of his deep timbre could cause such deep emotions to stir…almost primal in their nature. Suddenly she heard someone else talking and recognizing it as Miller, she sat up in excitement. Climbing out of bed and hurrying around the wall and up the steps, she saw the captain sitting in a chair next to the bed talking with Miller, who was now fully awake. The two of them smiled at her as she approached.

"Look who's up." Erik said, motioning to the pale but fully conscious cook. "He woke up a few minutes ago and is actually complaining that he is hungry."

"That is a very good sign." Christine said with a huge sigh of relief. "How do you feel?"

"Considerably better than I did yesterday morning." He assured. "The Captain tells me I have you to thank for that…and the fact I still have both my legs. I am forever in your debt, young man, and Edmond Miller never forgets a debt." He reached out and extended his hand in gratitude.

"It was a team effort, Mr. Miller." Christine said, looking gratefully at Erik as she took the man's hand and shook it. "I was just glad I could help."

Erik was very pleased when he saw the boy give a large genuine smile. This could prove to be a turning point for him and maybe he would begin to feel more at home on the Phantom.

Christine moved over to the side of the bed and lifted the cloth off Miller's wound. She could see that it indeed was starting to heal once again, but this time without any sign of infection. "We will have to bandage this properly to make sure the wound closes up well, but right now I think we need to get some breakfast in you to help build your strength back up."

"Just please don't let Toby do the cooking." Miller moaned, making a face.

"I don't think anyone wants that." Erik agreed, only half joking. "Yet, until you get back on your feet, and I do mean both of them, you will have to be content with what you get."

"Miller can't eat just anything; he needs an appropriate diet to recover." Christine interjected. "He has to build his blood supply back up in order to heal properly, and from what I have heard, Toby's cooking could give him a turn for the worst." She looked at Erik questioningly. "Is it all right if I have a look around the ship's galley and see if I can fix something suitable for him to eat?"

"That's the first time I ever heard anyone willingly volunteer to do any cooking on this ship." Miller laughed, wincing when the motion caused his leg to jiggle.

"Be my guest, I will even show you the way." Erik agreed, getting up from the chair and walking over to the window bench where Nadir still slept. He gave the man's boot a slap, causing the first mate to sit up with a start.

"What is it?! Are we under attack? Is it mermaids?" He asked, rubbing his face and looking around quickly in case he needed to leap into battle.

"What is it with you and mermaids?" Erik asked in a manner that told Christine this was not the first time Nadir had mentioned them. "Get up and keep Miller company, while I show Chris to the galley." He rolled his eyes at Nadir before he turned back to escort Christine out. "Mermaids…."

"Hey, there could be mermaids. The sea is a very deep and mysterious place and just because I have never seen one, doesn't mean they don't exist." Nadir reasoned, his voice rising as the two got further out of ear shot.

Erik had begun to chuckle quietly at his first mate's tirade and Christine found herself laughing as well. With all that had happened to her in the last week and a half it almost felt wrong to now be enjoying herself this way, but one look from Erik somehow made everything feel all right.

As the two stepped out of the cabin all the crew members on deck turned and looked at them. They were used to Nadir coming in and out, but the fact that the captain and Chris now felt comfortable enough to leave Miller's side confirmed to them that he truly was going to make it.

When the group burst out in a round of cheers and clapping, Christine shrank back just a bit from the noise, moving closer to Erik as if to hide herself.

"That is for you." Erik said with a slight grin. "They know it was you that saved Miller's life." He then put his hand on the kid's shoulders and began to lead him through the crowd towards the ship's galley.

Everyone they passed wanted to shake Christine's hand or slap her on the back, giving words of thanks and gratitude for helping their shipmate. The only one who didn't speak as they walked by was the ever silent Mr. Blake, but even he removed his hat and stood respectfully as the two went by. Christine was truly touched by their expressions of appreciation. Maybe they were not such a bad lot after all and perhaps conversing with one or two wouldn't be _that_ terrible.

Once in the galley they found Toby looking around the room as if he had no idea where to start. He had a large pot of water boiling on the stove, but that was as far as he had got. Apparently the crew had reelected him to the position of cook during Miller's recuperation, and he was not happy about it at all.

"Toby, Chris here says that Miller needs particular food if he is going to get better quickly. Show him where things are and help him out where you can." Erik ordered.

"Aye, Captain." Toby quickly agreed, but then after gazing around once more he looked back with pleading eyes. "Do I really have to do the cooking? You know what happened last time."

Erik shrugged and looked sympathetically at the younger man.

"If the crew is willing to give you a second chance, who am I to argue." With that he left the two alone.

Christine was uncomfortable at first but Toby quickly put her at ease with his endless chatter. He described how Nadir had come out last night and told them how Miller's leg was saved. Recounting a blow by blow description of everything from the potato and onion poultice right down to how they had used his belt as a tourniquet. Soon Christine and Toby were laughing together like old friends. When Christine informed him she would like some eggs for Miller's breakfast, Toby was off like a shot to gather what he could find. While he was gone she looked around the larder. There were quite a lot of barrels of supplies, most of them containing dried or pickled products, and she was surprised that the meals so far had not reflected such variety. She realized that when cooking at sea you stuck with dishes based on speed and ease of preparation, but with just a little imagination and perhaps some extra time, she could definitely see some fine possibilities.

Toby returned with several dozen eggs just as she was beginning to peel the potatoes. He watched her for a moment and then asked in a sheepish voice.

"What exactly are you going to fix?"

"Miller needs foods that will build up his blood supply and his strength. So I thought scrambled eggs with ham, fried potatoes and some bread if we have it." From the look on the man's face she could tell he thought that sounded very good. He looked over at the big pot of water he had started boiling before they arrived.

"I was going to make oatmeal" He said with such a lack of enthusiasm that Christine almost laughed.

"Well, it looks like there are plenty of eggs and enough ham and potatoes. Why don't we fix the same thing for everyone and share the job. It will also save on the amount of dishes to do later by not fixing two different meals." Christine suggested, pleased when Toby's eyes lit up with relief.

It took less than an hour to complete a full meal for everyone on board. Not once did Toby seem uncomfortable taking directions from Christine, a supposed boy several years younger than him, and she was very impressed with his willingness to learn new things. More than once that morning the men above could hear laughter coming from below decks. Toby was practically beaming with pride as the finishing touches were being put on the delicious smelling food. In fact the aroma had wafted out of the hold and several of the crew had stuck their heads down the hatch to see what smelled so good. Toby quickly waved them off, telling them to be patient and let them finish.

He helped her serve up plates for Miller, Erik, Nadir and herself, before putting the remaining food into large serving pots to take up on deck. The drop biscuits they had made turned out light and fluffy and even if they didn't have any butter, Toby assured her they would be gone in seconds. However, it was the crispy fried potatoes that had everyone's mouths watering and Christine knew that the starchy dish would go a long way in building Millers strength back up. As the two prepared to exit the galley with their dishes, they shook hands in admiration for the help and fun they shared in getting the job done.

Christine went out first with her tray laden down with plates for those in the cabin and she could tell the crew was more than anxious to try the food they had been smelling for the past half hour. When Toby emerged behind her carrying one of the large bowls filled with the eggs he quickly became the most popular man on board.

Christine chuckled to herself as she skirted around the circle of men and opened the cabin door. Nadir was still sitting by Miller talking quietly, probably telling him all about mermaids and she could see that Erik had taken his place on the window bench to catch up on some much deserved sleep. He was lying on his back with one leg slightly bent at the knee and his left arm thrown over his eyes. Her steps faltered slightly as she stared at him lying there, his white linen shirt was open at the collar, allowing her to glimpse a bit of his strong, muscular chest. His pants were not tight, yet still hugged his legs and other parts in a nice form fitting way that made her stomach tighten in that strange way again. She shook her head slightly to clear away the scandalous thoughts that had popped into her mind uninvited.

Not wanting to wake him she quietly walked over and set the tray of food on the small table to the right of the bed. When she removed the cloth she had over the plates, both Nadir and Miller stopped talking and turned towards the smell. She could tell they were pleased with what they saw, and she felt a sense of pride at their looks of excitement.

.

After showing Chris to the galley Erik had returned to his cabin, and since Nadir was now awake he thought it was a good time to grab a little sleep himself, just now realizing exactly how exhausted he truly was. Nadir' quiet conversation with Miller lulled him to sleep and he found he began to dream about the sea.

He was standing on a large boulder at the edge of the shore watching the waves crash up around him. He looked out over the horizon and saw something slowly coming closer to him. It was not a boat or a fish but something that shimmered like gold and moved rhythmically with each approaching wave. Suddenly it appeared out of the water right in front of him. He almost groaned to himself when he realized what it was. He was dreaming about one of Nadir' blasted mermaids! He knelt down to get a closer look as she came up out of the water and rested her folded arms on the rock. She had golden-brown hair and almost pearlescent skin and she looked like springtime when she smiled. There was something oddly familiar about her eyes though, those deep blue pools that he felt he could get lost in. He reached out to touch her silken hair but she pulled back with a laugh that sounded like bells. She took a flower from her hair, and after handing it to him, she jumped back with a splash and was gone. Erik put the flower to his nose and drank in the aroma…oddly enough it smelled like fried potatoes! Suddenly he was wide awake, realizing that while the mermaid had vanished with his dream…the aroma had not. Sitting up he looked around the room.

"What is that I smell?" He asked, looking over at Nadir, who now sat at the table shoveling in the breakfast as quickly as he could chew.

"Heaven…. pure heaven!" His first mate told him between mouthfuls. "You better get over here and get yours before I forget myself and eat it too."

Erik sat down across from Nadir and tasted the potatoes that had roused him from his dream. He let the flavor soak in to his mouth as he wondered if he were actually still dreaming. The next few bites of eggs and biscuit were equally as pleasurable. He looked over at Miller, who was going through his plate almost as quickly as Nadir. Chris was laughing at him and warning him to slow down or he would get indigestion on top of everything else, but that did not seem to stop him.

"Did you make this?" Erik asked, looking at the boy in disbelief.

"It's breakfast, not brain surgery." Christine laughed. "I told you it was always just my father and I, and since he got called away at such odd hours, someone had to cook the meals or we would have both starved." She of course neglected to mention that as his _daughter_ it was kind of expected that she would do the cooking and cleaning. "Toby was a big help as well, we ended up working together and made enough for the entire crew."

Nadir looked up from the last few morsels left on his plate with great anticipation.

"You mean there is more of this?" He asked, getting up and practically running out the door with his plate.

"Well I suppose there is no need for me to hurry up and heal. I here by officially abdicate the throne and elect you as royal chef, Chris." Miller laughed, making Christine blush a little.

"Not so fast, Miller." Erik began. "I agree this is the best food we have tasted on this ship in a very long time…. no offense intended."

"None taken, I assure you." Miller interjected.

"However, I don't want you saddling Chris here with the job of cook on top of his other duties. It wouldn't do to overwork the boy." Erik warned good-naturedly.

"Well maybe I can persuade him to offer some lessons so that there won't be a mutiny by the crew when I resume cooking the meals." Miller looked hopefully up at the young boy.

"I would be happy to share all my culinary secrets with you, but you need to get better first. Also, you might have to fight Toby for the job since he may have already caught the cooking bug himself." Christine saw that Miller was finished with the food on his plate, and taking it out of his hands she replaced it with what was left of hers. "Finish this and then we can work on wrapping up your leg."

Miller smiled gratefully and shamelessly finished the second breakfast as well.

Nadir never came back in and Christine found it wasn't hard to imagine him out there licking the serving bowls clean.

.

.

**So she DID end up cooking after all, but thankfully will not be saddled with the job full time. We do not need her barefoot, pregnant and in the kitchen all the time…there are adventures to have and she needs to be free to go on them with the men just in case they need doctoring…right?**

**So were you shocked that Erik has employed busty wenches in certain ports in the past?**

**Did you like Nadir's fascination with Mermaids?**

**How about all the men's reaction to the food?**


	5. Chapter 5

**WE HAVE A WINNER! It was LovelyOdette (or the guest who said the same exact thing as she did seconds before) who sent me to the story called "The Devil Never Sleeps" which was the one I was looking for. See what you get when you ask and offer rewards! THANKS. So here is your second chapter tonight!**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story. PLEASE take a moment to review at the end, it would be greatly appreciated! Thank you very much**.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Another week passed and Erik was very pleased to see Miller up and walking with only the aid of a crutch. He had moved back to his own bunk in the crew's quarters after just a few days and things were getting back to a normal routine. Erik was also happy to abandon the window seat and return to his own bed as well. True to his word, Chris had spent a few days teaching both Miller and Toby how to get the most use out of the supplies in their galley. The boy even helped them make up a list of items that they might buy the next time they reached port and could restock. With both men trying to outdo each other, meals became much tastier and Erik now looked forward to the evenings when his new cabin boy brought in his tray of dinner. Chris' position had changed among the crew and suddenly he had become everyone's kid brother. The men even invited him to join them on deck in the evenings as they drank, gambled or talked. Mostly Chris just sat quietly and listened, not joining in on the conversation much, and Erik figured it was because compared to the crusty sea dogs, the boy felt he didn't have many entertaining stories to offer.

.

Christine was beginning to almost enjoy her time aboard the Phantom and each day she found that her admiration for the captain was growing. It really unnerved her to realize that she had never been so completely fascinated by a man before, her breath catching in her chest whenever he would flash those captivating eyes her direction. Could it be that she was only reacting to the fact that, other than Philippe, he was the first man she had spent so much time alone with? No…that couldn't be the reason, since she spent just as much time with Nadir or Miller and she felt nothing for them but friendship. Something was different about Erik and she found it frightened as well as excited her. She did her best to extinguish those feelings, to push him from her mind, reminding herself over and over that he was a _pirate._ One who was feared by all those who sailed and who wore a mask that hid his identity. This never ceased to fascinate her, wondering all the while the reason behind such a disguise, but she was never brave enough to ask him the reason why. Nadir's warning still rung in her ears and she was not foolhardy enough to pursue her curiosity. Regardless of the mask, she knew it would be completely irrational to ever think of entering into a relationship with a wanted cutthroat, no matter how much the idea thrilled her. No! Such things were impossible and Christine knew she needed to put away childish fantasies and concentrate on getting home.

.

Erik soon noticed that Chris seemed to be going out of his way to befriend each member of the crew. Helping out with a chore or doing something nice whenever possible. He even saw him try and talk to Blake once, but ended up disappointed when he didn't receive more than a slight nod from the man. Mr. Blake had always been a quiet one, but the longer he had been on board the more silent he had become. Erik never knew his history and Blake was not forthcoming with it either. He concluded that, like most of the men he sailed with, he was dealing with something in his past that he didn't wish to share, and as the captain he respected his crew member's privacy. Besides the constant silence, Blake's other odd quirk was that he kept two small rose bushes on the deck in the far corner, allowing them to get the sun but sheltered from the winds. They never did very well unfortunately, and Erik suspected it had something to do with the salt air. Yet Blake seemed to dote on those plants and since they appeared to be important to him, Erik never said a word. It was those roses that had prompted Chris to approach Blake, offering him a container of fish guts he had saved while helping with dinner. He heard the boy tell Blake that it was good fertilizer for the roses and that it might help them perk up. While Blake did accept the offering, he never said a word and it was obvious to Erik that Chris was visibly disappointed.

Noting that the boy had come on board with obviously only one set of clothes, Erik did his best to scrounge up a few spare items for him, but since no one was quite his size, Erik decided that he would make sure he got something new when they reached the next port.

As it happened they would be arriving in Cannon Bay in only a few days. It was not a large town but it was a safe place for pirates to come ashore, buy supplies and enjoy the other pleasures that land had to offer. A smile teased his lips as he thought of the Crimson Cutlass tavern and the accommodating ladies who worked there, especially one in particular. His men were also anxious to spend their coins on drink and socialization, since they had been out at sea for over a month and a little entertainment on shore was just what the crew needed. When he had informed Chris that they would be making for land in a few days he understood the look of hope that came to the young boy's eyes.

"I am sorry to say that this is not a safe place for you to try and find passage home to South Port. Usually only pirate ships make berth here and they are none too fond of the English. So I suggest you stick with us a while longer until we can find you a safer port." He felt bad about disappointing the boy this way, but he wouldn't leave a stray dog alone in Cannon Bay, let alone Chris, who he had become quite fond of. Chris seemed to understand, but he knew it was a letdown for the lad, so Erik vowed to make sure he had a good time while on shore to help make up for it.

So a few days later the Phantom found itself anchored in Cannon Bay while the men drew lots to see who got to disembark first and who stayed behind to guard the ship. While no one wanted to draw the first watch, rules were rules. As captain and first mate however, these rules did not apply to them and they took Chris along as they headed into town. Erik found that watching the boy's face was more entertaining than anything else going on around them. Chris was looking everywhere at once as if he were seeing things he had never seen before. The kid must have truly led a sheltered life, Erik surmised. He thought back to all the terrible things he had seen and done by Chris' age and decided that perhaps a little sheltering was a good thing. However, now that he was a member of his crew, Erik decided it was time the boy got some education of a different sort...the pirate kind.

First they stopped at an inexpensive clothing shop and got the boy a new pair of trousers, shirt, jacket and shoes. Chris insisted that he liked his own cap just fine and refused to take if off even to try on a new one. He told them the reason he wore it all the time was because his father had given it to him, and seeing how it held sentimental value, they left it alone. Nadir however had found himself the perfect hat, a big green velvet one with a large red plumed feather on the side. His eyes practically danced with excitement as he admired himself in the mirror.

"Now this is a hat worthy of the captain of a ship." He said, indicating to the grand chapeau on his head.

"I don't want a hat." Erik said, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Come on, you're the captain and captains wear hats, it's a well-known fact." Nadir argued.

"That is exactly _why_ I don't wear one. If an enemy wanted to pick off the captain of a ship, who would he aim for first? He puts a musket ball right through the eyes of the guy wearing the big hat. So I will pass on it and stay alive, thank you. Feel free to buy one for yourself if you like it so much, Nadir, just don't wear it anywhere around me, just in case the person shooting has bad aim and I get hit after all by mistake." Erik could see from Chris' expression that the boy was enjoying the friendly banter between the two men. Erik however still left the store without purchasing a hat.

Next they headed down the street towards the Crimson Cutlass Tavern and Erik and Nadir were so engrossed in conversation that they failed to notice they had lost the boy a few stores back. He had stopped to look at something and it took a few minutes for the other two men to notice.

"I think we misplaced someone." Nadir said in an alarmed voice, turning around in a circle, not seeing where Chris had went.

Erik also quickly scanned the street, giving a visible sigh of relief when he spotted the lad a few blocks back. This was no place for a young boy to wander off. The streets and dark alleyways were littered with unscrupulous brigands, all looking to abduct unwary men onto their ships. Erik had already saved Chris from one immoral pirate; he didn't want to have to do it twice. Spinning around he stormed back to where the boy was standing, his concern and worry now betrayed in his voice.

"You can't be going off alone like this, boy!" He told him harshly. Erik instantly regretted his tone when Chris looked up at him with a touch of fear in his eyes. He quickly softened his manner and added, "It is just not safe."

"Right, and if we lost you, who else could we ever find to patch us up and make the best scrambled eggs this side of the Mediterranean?" Nadir joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Erik was glad when this seemed to relieve the boy and he turned his attention back to the store window he had been looking through.

"Look, this is why I stopped." Christine pointed to a large book sitting on display on the other side of the glass. "I recognize that book. My father had one just like it in his library. It is a complete encyclopedia of plants, spices and foods detailing the medicinal uses they possess. I know you already spent money on my clothes, but that book would really be of help if anyone ever gets hurt again on the ship."

Erik looked at the book and then at the excitement in the boy's eyes over the dusty leather-bound manuscript. It would probably turn out to be a very handy thing to have on board and what would it hurt, especially since Chris seemed to want it so badly. Erik reached in his pocket and flipped him a silver coin, watching as he ran inside with a look of pure joy on his face.

"You know you are just going to spoil him if you get him every little thing he wants." Nadir joked.

"You're just jealous because he gets a book and you didn't get a hat." Erik retorted, shaking his head in amusement. Soon Chris was back with the precious book in hand and a huge smile on his face. The kid seemed very grateful and thanked Erik several times during the short walk to the tavern.

.

As he pushed the door open, Nadir drank in the sights, sounds and smells of the room. Two of the ladies squealed with delight at the sight of him and he stretched out his arms on either side and greeted them both with a big hug and kiss. Forgetting all about Erik and Chris, he let them lead him off to a secluded table to get reacquainted.

"That's probably the last we will see of him for quite a while." Erik said, but when he looked back at Chris he almost burst out laughing at the expression on the lad's face. He was literally standing there almost hiding behind the big book with his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Is this a …brothel?' Christine whispered, barely able to say the word out loud. "Are these…these…" Now that word she couldn't seem to spit out.

"These are very nice women who want to make sure that sailors like us enjoy our time on land." Erik said, trying to describe it as gently as he could for Chris' young ears, but he had to work hard to hide his amusement over the lad's obvious astonishment.

Just then one of the more prominent looking ladies came gliding over to Erik and reaching up she encircle his neck pulling him down into a very passionate kiss. When the two parted, Erik was a bit out of breath.

"Well, if it isn't the notorious Captain Erik, when did you blow into town?" The lady asked, running her hands across his chest and down towards his belt seductively. He reached out and caught her hand before it could travel any further, for she was making it hard to concentrate, and he wanted to introduce her to Chris. However, when Erik turned to look at the boy this time he saw that his expression had changed from one of shock to what now almost looked like anger. Erik was somewhat taken aback by this.

.

Christine felt the heat rising in her face as she watched this lady display such familiarity with the captain! Christine had not realized those mysterious feeling she had been having for Erik had reached a level of possessiveness, and she did her best to try and remain calm. The fact that the two seemed to know each other well enough for her to run her brazen hands all over his body, not to mention him _allowing_ it, made her want to scream! Yet all she could do was stand there and watch this disgusting display. For the first time since boarding the Phantom she wanted nothing more than to reveal her true identity and make him look at her the same way he had just looked at this woman…..with desire in his eyes.

Good lord, what was she saying?! This was ridiculous, he had never given her any reason whatsoever to feel this way about him…..and yet, she found she could not help herself.

"Chris, this is Rosalie. She works here at Crimson Cutlass." Erik said, introducing the two.

The quizzical look on his face told Christine that he had taken note of her demeanor and was obviously confused by it. She did her very best to push down her jealousy and gave Rosalie her very best fake smile.

"Very pleased to meet you, Mam." She said, holding out her hand politely.

"Very pleased…..Mam?!" Rosalie burst into pearls of laughter, making Christine grit her teeth in continued irritation. "Listen to this one, so well-mannered. Where did you pick him up, a monastery?"

"Actually, I transferred over from a pirate ship called the Damnation." Christine said before she could stop herself. She was not about to let this woman get the better of her.

"Well, well." Rosalie replied, sizing up the young boy with playful interest. "A real cutthroat, I see. Bet you are learning a lot from our darling Erik here, especially since he is such a talented man. He is very skilled at fighting with a sword, throwing daggers….and other things." She turned her attention back to Erik as she said the last part, running her index finger across his exposed lips as she pressed her body against his.

Christine could feel her anger rising once again at Rosalie's insinuation, not liking the way she was implying that she possessed prior knowledge to the fact. Thankfully Erik seemed to be picking up on her agitated state and spoke up.

"How about we all go find a table, have some drinks and talk." He suggested, looking at the two of them.

While Rosalie seemed to be all for the idea, Christine certainly was not!

"No thank you. I have my book to read and it would be very rude of me to do so while you two_ converse_." She made sure she put a lot of sarcasm in that last word. "I see a quiet table over there with good light that will be perfect for reading." With that, she turned on her heal and walked away, plopping down in the chair and immediately burying her nose in the book. Christine began muttering under her breath as she mimicked Erik's description of Rosalie and the other ladies. "_Nice women who want to make sure the sailors enjoy their time on land'_ my great Aunt Fanny!"

As Rosalie lead him over to another table not far off, Erik was dumbfounded at the way Chris was acting. For a kid who was all _yes sir_ and _no sir_ on the ship, he sure made a complete 180 the moment they stepped into the tavern. He wished Nadir had not taken off so quickly, he could really use a second opinion on what was going on. However, his mind was soon otherwise distracted by the things Rosalie was saying and doing and he forgot all about Chris sitting over in the corner sulking.

Rosalie was one of the few women who had never made an issue of his mask and Erik appreciated that greatly. She was also very skilled at her job, making Cannon Bay one of his favorite ports of call. Yet like the others, Erik knew that for her it was still just a job and if it were not for the money he had laid down for her services, she would not be giving him a second glance. Oh they would talk, joke around and enjoy one another's company some before heading up to her room, but while there was a measure of respect between the two, Erik knew there was certainly no love.

As the evening wore on many of the crew came and went from the tavern, some drank away their money and returned to the ship while others let some of the ladies lead them upstairs to their private chambers. Yet Erik observed that Chris continued to sit at his table, read his book and ignored everything going on around him.

.

Christine was keenly aware of everything going on around her! From who came in to who left, but she was especially observant about how many times Rosalie had kissed Erik. Was this the kind of lady Erik was attracted to? Christine had to admit that she was pretty, in a gaudy, lady of the evening sort of way. Rosalie had a beautiful deep mocha color to her skin, telling Christine that perhaps she came from Jamaica or some exotic place like that. She noticed that Erik couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her long raven hair, twisting it around his fingers in a caressing manner. He also appeared to be fascinated with the outfit the lady was wearing, for in truth there was hardly anything to it, which Christine was certain was the draw. She looked down at the shirt and trousers she had on and gave a sad laugh. Why _wouldn't_ Erik be more interested in spending time with Rosalie instead of her, after all, in his eyes she was just 'Chris the cabin boy' whom he had been forced to take aboard his ship. Exactly what did she expect to happen if she _did _reveal her true identity to him? While her father had always told her that she was beautiful and Philippe had even said so once, was she pretty enough to turn Erik's head? Or was he more attracted to the sultry seductress type like Rosalie, with whom Christine knew she could not compete. She realized she was just fooling herself, for even if by some miracle Erik found her desirable, she would certainly not know what to do about it. She was not about to just give herself to him and he did not strike her as the marrying kind, making it useless to even think about it any further.

Christine had been so excited over the prospect of leaving the ship and spending the day in town with Erik and Nadir, but suddenly all she wanted was to be hundreds of miles back out at sea. Sitting here alone in a house of ill-repute, and being forced to watch as that woman practically slithered her way all over Erik, was not her idea of a good time. Yes, Christine was very much aware of everything. The only thing she didn't notice was Blake sitting in the far corner watching her closely with his silent stare.

Erik and Rosalie were having a good time talking and laughing when Nadir came over and sat down at their table, almost as if he were out of breath.

"Man, those two ladies can sure make a man feel wanted." He laughed, grabbing the bottle in front of Erik and taking a long drink to quench his obvious thirst.

"Then what are you doing over here?" Erik asked, giving the signal that he would rather his first mate went back to them, and left him and Rosalie alone.

"I had to come up for air." Nadir laughed. He looked back over at the table he had just left and waved at the two giggling girls. He then leaned in closer to Erik and whispered desperately, "That, and I need to borrow some money. First they said they were thirsty, then they were hungry, then thirsty again and before I knew it I was out of money and the night is still young… if you understand what I am getting at."

"I would have to be blind and dumb not to." Erik told him. He was about to pass him the money just to get rid of him when he spotted Chris still sitting alone at his table. He leaned over to Nadir and motioned in the kid's direction. "What do you think is wrong with him? He got all strange when we came in and has not left the table, ordered a drink or even looked up from his book in hours. Do you think he might be sick?"

Nadir looked over at the boy thoughtfully and then turned back as an idea occurred to him.

"I bet he is just a little shy. You know, a boy on the cusp of becoming a man and here you brought him to a place with all these lovely ladies. I bet he is feeling like a kid in a candy store with no money to buy anything." Nadir held out his hand to Erik once more. "Speaking of money, what about that loan?"

Erik thought about what Nadir was saying and maybe he was right. Perhaps he did need a little education in the ways of love, and he knew just the person for the job. Turning to Rosalie he gave her a sly smile.

"Rosie, honey. How about you do me a big favor." He began.

"I fully intend to once you get rid of your friend here." She cooed back at him.

"That is very generous of you, but I was thinking maybe you could do me another favor first." He nodded towards Chris. "The boy has lived a bit of sheltered life and I kind of wanted to see that he had a good time tonight. I am sure you have been the first for a few young lads and know just how to take it slow and gentle. Besides, you are the only one I can trust not to take advantage of him…..unlike those two over there are apparently doing to Nadir."

Rosalie looked over at Chris skeptically.

"I suppose he is decent enough, kind of a pretty little boy in fact. Are you sure he is old enough?" She asked.

"I wouldn't think he's any younger than I was the first time I was with a woman, he has to be at least sixteen I would guess." Erik surmised, looking at Chris thoughtfully.

"I don't know, from the way he acted earlier I did not get the feeling I was quite his type." Rosalie mused.

"You're beautiful, desirable and all woman, how could you not be his type?" Nadir pointed out.

"Do it for me, Rosie, I promise I will make it worth your while." Erik whispered into her ear, using his hypnotic voice that usually got him anything he wanted. He knew he had convinced her when he heard her give a long sigh.

"Fine, but it is going to cost you." She warned, unfolding herself from his lap and standing up. She held out her hand and waited until Erik had given her what she considered ample payment. Slipping the coins into her pocket, she smoothed down her hair, adjusted her dress and headed over to Christine's table.

"You're a good man, Erik." Nadir said. "Not many captains would do that for one of their crew. Especially one who, let's say, has two buxom beauties waiting for him?" He hinted.

"Sorry, my friend. I just gave Rosalie all the money I had." Erik hated to laugh, especially since it looked like Nadir was going to cry.

Christine looked up from her book when she saw Rosalie approaching. Oh great, she thought, was that woman actually coming over to try and talk to her? Just because this lady might be friendly with the captain, it did not mean that Christine had to be nice to her.

"What are you reading there, boy?" Rosalie asked, trying to start a conversation.

"A book on botany. It tells me all about plants, how to grow them, how they can cure someone and even more fascinating…how they can _kill_ someone." She hoped she was getting her point across, but Rosalie did not seem to be taking the hint.

"Fascinating! Mind if I join you for a drink? My treat." She signaled for the bar maid to bring over a bottle and sat down, far too closely for Christine's comfort. Was this woman actually making advances towards her?

"Thanks, but no thanks. I would just rather sit here and read my book and be ready when the captain wants to go back to the ship." Christine told her in no uncertain terms.

"Oh, Erik will not be going back to the ship tonight, so there is no hurry." She said with confidence. The bottle arrived just then and Rosalie took this opportunity to slip out of her chair and slide over onto the boy's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Christine was frozen solid, not knowing what to do or what to say. This was not a situation she had ever dreamed of finding herself in when she had begun her sojourn as a boy. Yet, as afraid as she was of this woman trying to come on to her, she was even more afraid of the clear look of realization that suddenly spread across Rosalie's face. Practically jumping off of her lap the two women sat there in stunned silence staring at each other. Then slowly, a wide grin spread over the older lady's face and she began to chuckle.

"Why you sly little minx." She said quietly. "I can't wait to hear the story of why you are masquerading as a boy aboard a ship full of pirates." She quickly glanced back over at Erik who was watching them with curiosity reflecting in his eyes. "I take it that Erik is oblivious to this information."

Finding her voice, Christine pleaded with her.

"Please don't say anything. No one knows… unless you let the cat out of the bag here and now." She grabbed the lady's hand and squeezed it as she implored her with her eyes. "It is a very long story, but I swear I am not out to harm anyone, I am just trying to get home."

"So..." Rosalie said, apparently thinking things through. "Erik has a sweet little thing on board his ship and he has no idea. He doesn't know you are a girl…..or that you are attracted to him either, I bet." She said the last part more as a statement than a question.

"What?! No...I am not..." Christine tried to protest.

"Honey, you can't hide that from me any more than you can hide your true gender. Go ahead and admit it, the truth will set you free they say. Or would you rather I go share my suspicions with Erik and see if he can confirm it?"

"No, please don't even tease about such things!" Christine was trapped. There was no way out but to be honest. "Perhaps I do have some feelings for him, but they are feelings that even I haven't been able to sort out yet. To be completely honest, I had no idea they were this strong until I saw you hanging all over him like you were." Christine looked down at her hands that were now in her lap and added. "Oh, and I should probably apologize for sitting over here for the last hour planning your untimely demise." She said with a sheepish grin.

Rosalie began to laugh so hard tears came to her eyes. Christine kept looking around nervously, wishing she would be quiet so that people, especially Erik, would quit staring.

"Oh this is too rich. I have got to hear the whole story now. Why don't we both go upstairs so that we can talk in private?" She suggested taking Christine's hand and pulling her up out of her chair.

"Upstairs? I can't go up there with you, what would Erik think?" She asked.

"He would think he was getting his money's worth." She assured her, tugging at Christine again to follow her.

"He paid you to come over here…..and take me upstairs?!" She was completely scandalized.

"I thought it was a sweet gesture. Shows he cares about you. Just in a completely wrong and misguided sort of way, that is for damn sure. Now come on before he comes over and asks what the problem is."

Rosalie had a good point and Christine certainly didn't want him asking any more questions than needs be. So like a lamb being lead to the slaughter she meekly followed Rosalie up the stairs to her private bedroom and slipped behind closed doors.

Erik watched as the two went upstairs and turned to Nadir with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Did that whole exchange seem a bit strange to you?" He asked, not very sure of his perceptions that night.

"A little bit." Nadir agreed. "Yet apparently it got the results you paid for, and remember, this is probably his first time and he was just nervous. I am sure you remember how awkward and unsure you felt your first time."

The two men sat there in silence for a few minutes, both lost in thought, silently reliving past experiences in the minds. After a while they fell into conversation as they shared a bottle of rum and waited for Christine and Rosalie to reemerge.

.

.

**Erik! Shame on you, paying that woman to sleep with innocent little Chris! I am scandalized. Oh wait… I wrote it. Ha ha.**

**So what did you think of this chapter?**

**Nadir and his hat?**

**Christine's reaction to the Crimson Cutlass and Rosalie.**

**Erik's reaction to Rosalie?**

**Poor Nadir's plight**

**Rosalie finding out and taking Christine upstairs…?**

**Oh and please make sure you reviewed the LAST chapter too, don't have skipped it just because you saw this one waiting...please!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooooo, now let's see what happens upstairs…..**

.

_**Chapter 6**_

.

.

Once inside her room, Rosalie disappeared behind a wooden privacy screen and quickly changed, coming out in a white frilly dressing gown.

"I figure it would be best to at least give the appearance that something took place." She laughed coming over to Christine and guiding her towards a cozy loveseat. "Besides I want to hear this story from start to finish and I might as well be comfortable while I listen. Now tell me how a pretty little thing like you wound up onboard the Phantom."

It took almost a full hour for Christine to recount her adventure, beginning with her voyage from home and what her reasons had been for going, right down to the moment the three of them had walked into the Crimson Cutlass. Rosalie had asked many questions, laughed along with Christine as well as held the poor girl while she wept over the worry her father must be feeling since her abduction.

"I never had a papa to worry over me. Must be kind of nice." Rosalie soothed, reaching over to brush the hair out of the girl's tear stained eyes and handing her a handkerchief. "Could be why I ended up in a place like this. Still, it aint all bad; got my days to myself, a little money in my pocket and sometimes the customers are good ones, like Erik." She grinned just a little when she saw Christine stiffen. "Does it bother you to know I have been with him before?"

Christine groaned and leaned her head back against the loveseat.

"I know it shouldn't, I mean it would be absurd to expect that he was as pure as the driven snow, but yes, it makes me cringe to think of him with another woman. Even one as nice as you." She truly was grateful for the attention and comfort Rosalie was giving her.

"Then don't think about it, just put it from your mind. The past is the past and no sense dwelling on what you can't change. Has he told you yet why he wears the mask?" Rosalie asked, her voice suddenly becoming deadly serious.

"No…he hasn't." Christine replied, her eyes wide with anticipation. "Do you know? Has he taken it off when he was with you?"

"Heavens no! And I do not want him to either." Rosalie said, a visible shudder running through her.

"Why? What is the big secret?" Christine hoped that she could get more information out of this woman than she did from Nadir.

"I do not know anything for certain, but the rumor is that he wears the mask to hide his face from the rest of the world. I have heard many different stories ranging from the odd to macabre. Some say he is a long lost prince who hides his face to keep his identity a secret from those who wish him dead. Others say he was wounded in battle and is hiding scars, but the most popular tale is that he was born without any face at all. Take your pick, it could be any one of these or a dozen more, but one thing I know for sure is that you do not want to ask him about it or try and take a look yourself. He has killed for less and I for one would not want to be on Erik's bad side."

Christine sat there in silence, mulling over the information she had just received. A prince in disguise would be nice…however she seriously doubted that one to be true. She could see him being wounded in a battle, after all he was a pirate and they did tend to fight on occasion. However the one that seemed to strike fear into her heart was the last scenario Rosalie had mentioned…that he had no face at all. What did that mean? He obviously had one…if he didn't what would the mask be sitting on? It had to be something terrible though, in order for him to wear the black fabric over his face at all times as well as have had such rumors circulate. Knowing what she now did, or at least suspecting, had her budding feelings for the man changed? The quick flip-flop feeling in her stomach as she thought of him revealed that they had not.

"So he never takes off the mask? Even when you two were…." Christine blushed and looked away, unable to finish her sentence.

"No, never." Rosalie informed her, shaking her head back and forth very slowly. "Now don't get me wrong. I like Erik, he is one of the nicer men who frequent this place and I can't think of a more attentive or generous lover, but I am only too happy to let him keep his mask on and keep his secrets to himself. Perhaps one day he might find a woman willing to overlook whatever lays behind the mask, but I for one am not up for the task." She leaned in a little closer, inspecting Christine for any indication to her next question. "Are you?"

Christine looked up at her with fear filled eyes. Was she? Did she even want to be? Erik was such a mystery, in more ways than one. Even if he did not wear a mask, there was still the impossibility that he was a pirate and sailed around the Caribbean looting and pillaging. There was no way she should even be considering a relationship with this man…and yet she was not sure she could stop herself.

"I…I don't know." She replied honestly.

"Have you considered telling him that you are a girl and finding out?"

"Lord no!" Christine said aghast. "I mean what would he say….. what would he do? He promised to help me get home and right now that is all I am going to allow myself to want from him. We come from completely different worlds and as a woman, there is no place in his world for me."

"Sweetie, you really _are_ naive if you think that…but I see your point. Erik is a very honorable man, almost to a fault, and his kind is a rare thing to find in these parts. Still, men are men and spending a month or so out at sea can make a fella pretty lonely. Could even drive some men to doing things against their nature. I think it is best that you stay Chris the cabin boy for as long as you can or until Erik finds you passage home."

Christine looked up suddenly at Rosalie with hopeful eyes.

"Can you help me? I could stay here with you and send word to my father telling him where I am. I promise that he will pay you for your trouble and expense when he arrives." She pleaded.

"Oh, honey, that is not a good idea at all. I may have some pull here at the tavern but there are those in this town that even I must answer to and I am afraid I could not keep you safe. Everything and everyone in Cannon Bay is looked at as a commodity to be bought, sold and used. Erik was right when he warned you not to leave his side while on shore. Besides, as much as I like you, I am not about to cross Erik by scuttling away his cabin boy that he seems to be so fond of. I got too much respect, as well as a healthy fear, for the man to do him a wrong like that. No, if you want to get home you stick as close to your captain as possible, savvy?"

Christine was visibly disappointed but she nodded in understanding.

"Could you at least help me send a message to my father? I just can't stand the idea of him thinking that I have been killed….or worse." She couldn't imagine the distress such an idea must be giving him.

Rosalie thought about this for a moment or two and then agreed.

"Only if you don't mention where you are and who you are with. I don't want to be the one responsible for bringing the entire English fleet down on Erik's head. I kind of prefer to keep it where it is now, safely on his very strong and muscular shoulders."

"He does have quite a physique, doesn't he?" Christine agreed, almost giggling like a school girl. "Tall, strong and from what I can tell, extremely well built."

"Christine, you don't know the half of it." Rosalie agreed, fanning herself with her hand, causing the young girl to blush. "Now I am sure those boys out there must be wondering what is taking us so long, but I say let them imagine whatever they want. How about I draw you a nice warm bath and let you soak away some of your problems for a bit?" She was rewarded for her kindness by Christine's look of pure joy. "While I take care of that you can write your letter, but remember, keep Erik out of it."

Christine didn't know which she was more excited about; sending her father a letter or the idea of actually getting to take a bath. She had taken quick sponge baths in the privacy of her alcove late at night, but to actually immerse herself in warm, soapy water was a true pleasure that only another woman could understand. Rosalie had left Christine some stationary and she made quick work of the letter, leaving out a lot but hopefully filling it with words that would bring comfort and hope to Charles Daae. When Rosalie pulled back the curtain to reveal a large metal tub brimming with steaming water and luxurious bubbles Christine read the letter over to her quickly so as not to waste a moment of her bath.

_**Dear Father, **_

_**I am writing to tell you that I am alive and well. My fate has taken a turn for the better and I am no longer conscripted into forced service aboard the pirate ship Damnation. I am doing fine and am in good health. **_

_**Commodore Edwards and the surviving crew were sold at a slave market on some island that I do not know the name of. Get word to the authorities to search for them. I pray they are still alive. **_

_**Also please do not show this letter to anyone. I do not want to risk revealing the identity of those who helped me get this message out to you.**_

_**I miss you terribly and am doing my best to find a way home soon. Please don't worry about me. I am currently in good hands.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Your son, Chris**_

"What do you think?" Christine asked handing her the letter.

"Perfect, and I thought it clever how you signed it from 'your son', letting him know you are still hidden safely behind your disguise without actually coming out and saying so. Good thinking, just in case this letter should fall into the wrong hands during delivery. I will see that it goes out on the next ship I trust sending it on. Now, let's get you into this bath." She set the letter aside and began to help Christine out of her clothes.

.

Downstairs the two men were almost to the bottom of their bottle, wondering what was taking so long in Rosalie's room.

"Good lord, do you think she killed him or something?" Nadir asked nursing his drink as well as his regrets over having to spend his evening with Erik, and not the two ladies he had hoped to.

"Rosalie is quite a woman but I don't think anyone has ever died from her pleasuring them." Erik mused. "I am sure she is just taking her time." He hoped he had done the right thing. The kid was still young, but if he was going to send him back to his father in the near future, he wanted the boy to go home with some exciting memories. Erik hoped that he would look back fondly of his time spent with the crew of the Phantom. Once more it surprised him how much it saddened him to think of the boy departing.

"Maybe we should go check on them?" The first mate suggested, his voice betraying that he was actually concerned for the lad.

"As in go up and knock on the door and ask how things are going?!" Erik questioned skeptically.

"No, just listen at the door for a moment and make sure everyone is still alive in there." He stood up, ready to go with or without Erik.

Erik thought about this for a moment and then got up too.

"Fine, but only for a second and then we leave them alone and just let Rosalie do her job." He warned.

The two men climbed the steps as quietly as possible. They were glad that the place had cleared out a bit by then and that there was hardly anyone left who was sober enough to care what they were doing. Outside Rosalie's room Erik and Nadir pressed their ear up to the wood and listened carefully.

"Oh Rosalie this feels marvelous." Christine said with a blissful sigh, slipping down up to her chin in the warm, soothing bathwater. "You are absolutely the best, how did you know this is all I have been dreaming about?"

"Darling, it is my job to know all about pleasure and I just knew this was what you needed." The older woman laughed, pouring in another handful of bath soaps. "Now you just take your time and enjoy yourself. The boys downstairs can wait as long as they have to. I am in no hurry."

Erik heard another moan of pleasure from Chris and he quickly took his ear away from the door. Nadir however only pressed it closer, forcing the captain to reach out and pull him away.

"This is wrong." He told his first mate. "Obviously things are more than fine in there and they deserve their privacy." He headed back down stairs to their table and poured the last of the bottle into their glasses and downed his in one swift gulp. The liquid burned his throat, but he needed a good cleansing shot after what he had just heard.

"Well, the kid is certainly getting more action than I am tonight." Nadir lamented, also finishing off the last of his glass. "Wake me up when they are done and I will take lover-boy back to the ship. Then you and Rosalie can take your time." Nadir laid his rum soaked head down on the table and was soon fast asleep.

Erik sat there slowly turning his empty glass in his hand. He suddenly realized he was now in a foul mood and tried to figure out why. If the thought of Chris and Rosalie upstairs was the cause he certainly had no one to blame but himself. Well, that was not entirely true; it had originally been Nadir's idea. Erik nodded, yes; this was all Nadir's fault. Yet, why exactly did it bother him? Was it because he had spent the last of the money he had brought with him to see that the young man was shown a good time, leaving nothing left for him to pay Rosalie for his own pleasure? He knew that he could get her to put it on his tab, so to speak, she knew he was good for it. Or was it because he was jealous that Rosalie seemed to be enjoying herself far too much with such a young and obviously inexperienced boy? If he had not paid her to do this favor for him it would be him up there right now while Chris and Nadir waited down here. Maybe he was actually feeling possessive of Rosalie's attention? He had never felt that way before and over the years he had known her to take many others up to her room, some from his very own ship. However, the boy was different. He felt an odd sense of responsibility for the lad and no matter how he rationalized or tried to explain it, the feelings he had just would not go away. He continued to play with the glass, his gaze continuing to stray towards the closed door upstairs more often than he cared to admit.

Lost in his thoughts he too did not notice the continued gaze of his crew member, Mr. Blake, as he sat in the corner, observing all of his captain's actions and expressions.

.

Sometime later, but much too soon for her liking, Christine once again donned her cabin boy attire, grateful that she had brought her newly purchase clothes upstairs with her. After taking such a wonderfully luxurious bath it would have been a shame to have had to put her old clothes back on. Wadding them up and stuffing them in her bag she reached for her cap. Looking in the mirror she noted that her hair had indeed begun to grow again and soon it would be touching her shoulders.

"You really should cut that." Rosalie said, offering her some sheers. "Without the hat you are beginning to look dangerously feminine."

"I know, but I am so sick of being a boy! When I am alone and I can brush my hair it is the only time I feel like a girl again."

"Then here, let me trim the edges around your neck and ears. If you put the rest up under the cap then only the short parts will show." She quickly gave the girl the needed boyish haircut and instructing her to put the cap back on, she stood back to take a look. "Well I think you will continue to fool the rest of the world, but I will never be able to look at you again without seeing the beautiful woman I know is hiding underneath all this."

Christine reached out and hugged her tightly. She couldn't believe how much her feelings for this woman had changed since they first met that evening. Rosalie had offered Christine a safe haven in a turbulent sea, even if only for a short while.

"Thank you so very much for all you have done for me. I will never forget you for this." Christine assured her.

"I will never forget you either, and who knows, maybe the Phantom will make port here again before you find your way home and we will have a chance to see each other once more." She picked up the letter Christine had written and after folding it she tucked it safely down the front of her dressing gown. "I will make sure this goes out soon. You just take good care of yourself and keep that cap securely on your head. Those lovely locks of yours could be your undoing." After hugging her once more she walked her towards the door. "Now honey, don't sell Erik short. Despite the fact he has secrets and is a pirate, he is still one of the most honorable men I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Don't miss out on something potentially wonderful, just because you are afraid of your own feelings."

"I will keep that in mind." She told her, not fully understanding all the meaning behind her new friend's words.

"Now don't be embarrassed, but I plan on laying it on pretty thick when we go back down. I have a reputation to uphold here and I fully intend to let Erik believe his money did not go to waste." She laughed opening the door and leading Christine back downstairs.

Erik had leaned his chair back against the wall and closed his eyes some time ago, but unlike Nadir, sleep had eluded him. When his keen senses heard the quiet creak of the door upstairs, his eyes flew open. He watched as Chris and Rosalie came down the steps, noting that the boy was now wearing his new clothes. They fit him much better and while still on the loose side, Erik saw the boy had more definition to him than he had noticed before, or perhaps it was all in the way he now carried himself, after all, Chris was now a_ man_.

"Sorry to have taken so long, but I didn't want you to think I didn't do a good job for this young buck." Rosalie smiled. "You have quite a sailor on your hands with this one. He is pretty special."

Chris had not said a word since sitting down at the table, but Erik could see from the way he was turning red, that Rosalie was making him feel uneasy.

"Yes, Chris is well liked amongst the crew." Erik agreed, not quite sure what to say.

"Well he is well liked here too." She informed him, running her hand across Christine's shoulders in an affectionate way. Rosalie smiled inwardly when she saw Erik tense at the sight of her caress. "In fact…." She said as she reached into some hidden pocket amid the folds of fabric and pulled out a few coins. She tossed them on the table, the sound of them rousting Nadir from his sleep.

"Mermaids?" He gasped.

Erik didn't even bother acknowledging his first mate's continued obsession with the watery creatures, he just looked questioningly at the coins on the table.

"What are these for?" He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I can't take your money for the boy, Erik. It would feel wrong somehow. Let's just say that this one is on the house." The look of confusion in Erik's eyes was worth every penny and she found she was having way too much fun talking up her make-believe tryst with Christine.

Erik was doing his best to figure Rosalie out. She was playing with him for some reason, like a cat with a mouse, and he was not sure why, nor did he like it. Nadir cleared his throat loudly getting everyone's attention.

"If no one wants the money, I would be more than happy to put it to good use." His eyes drifted from the coins on the table to where at least one of the women he had been courting earlier could be seen. Suddenly remembering the previous offer he had made to Erik, he added. "Unless you and Rosalie would like to…uh…be alone. Then I can still take the kid back to the ship."

Erik looked at Chris, who still sat there, his face red as a poker from the things Rosalie had said. The boy was unable to look him, or anyone else, in the eye and seemed to wish he could simply melt into the floor. Erik suddenly realized that any previous desire to lose himself in Rosalie's silken sheets had suddenly faded away. He reached out and swept the coins towards Nadir.

"Go ahead, I'm kind of tired. I will take Chris back to the ship and see you whenever you come stumbling in."

Nadir was up and gone before he could finish his sentence and they watched him scurry up the stairs with the giggly bar maid in tow. Erik stood up and looked at Rosalie, still unsure of what was transpiring between the two of them.

"I will take a rain check on that other _favor_." He told her, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"I look forward to it." She assured him, smiling in a way that made him think she knew something he did not, and with a quick wink at Christine, she left the table.

Erik stared down at the boy who continued to sit there, not making eye contact and not getting up. At last Erik heard him speak.

"I should thank you for setting that all up. That was very thoughtful of you."

Thoughtful? Not quite the word Erik would have used, but the boy's gratefulness somehow made the whole strange event worth it. Reaching down he pulled him out of the chair and pushed him affectionately towards the door.

"Let's go, Casanova. I think you have had your fill of excitement for one day." Erik laughed.

As the two made their way through the dark streets back to the Phantom neither one said a word, but it was a comfortable silence. Once on board Erik made his rounds, checking to be sure the ship was secure before turning in for the night. As he lay in his bed, his unmasked face staring up at the ceiling, he tried to decide what to make of the whole evening. He though that coming back to the ship without spending time with a woman would have left him agitated, but he felt oddly content. Maybe he drank too much or the whole thing about sharing Rosalie with Chris was just too strange. Whatever the case, he felt the peaceful waves of sleep begin to lap at his consciousness, but before he gave into it, he called out to Chris who was already tucked away in his little alcove.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" He asked, hoping the boy could hear him.

"You have no idea." Chris' answer came back through the dark, leaving a smile on Erik's face as he drifted off.

.

.

**Yippeee, Erik did not sleep with Rosalie! Good boy!**

**So how do you think that turned out? **

**What did you think of her letter to her dad?**

**Nadir's idea to go listen at the door?**

**Erik's confusion as to why he was upset.**

**Mr. Blake in the corner…watching.**

**Rosalie teasing Erik like that, shame on her!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, for those of you who just HAVE to know what the story is with Mr. Blake...here you go!**

.

_**Chapter 7**_

.

.

The next day the Phantom set sail once again. Loaded down with fresh supplies and well satisfied men, the ship headed out for open water leaving the fascinating town of Cannon Bay behind them. The story of Christine's evening with Rosalie had become common knowledge, probably thanks to Nadir's big mouth, and she found herself the recipient of many complimentary slaps on the back or uncomfortable questions. In attempts to avoid lying about the details, which the men seemed to be expecting her to divulge, she would simply tell them that a gentleman does not kiss and tell. This response made them laugh, and eventually they quit asking.

Christine did a lot of thinking about what Rosalie had said. Yet, no scenario she came up with in her mind, where she revealed her identity, turned out well. She feared many things, like what might happen to her if she were discovered? How would the men take it? Would it ruin her chances of ever getting home? Yet, what worried her most, was how Erik might react. He was understanding and at times very kind, to be sure, but he seemed to value honesty above all else. Would he be angry at her for lying, feeling deceived by her charade, or humiliated by her deception? Once that door was opened it could never be re-shut. So in the end, Christine decided not to even go near the handle.

On deck that evening she had brought her book to read while the men talked. She had found it to be most enlightening and was making notes about what items they had on board and what uses they had. She was so engrossed in her reading that she didn't notice when Butler, the navigator, came and sat down beside her, peering over her shoulder at the book in her hand.

"Is that some good reading?" He asked, eying the pictures of different leaves and flowers.

"Oh yes, I am learning a lot from it. Just in case one of you decide to go and get yourselves wounded again." She joked, ribbing Miller a little who was sitting to her right. He smiled back good naturedly.

"How about reading some of it out loud?" Toby asked, suddenly interested in the book as well. A murmur of agreement went up from several others in the group.

"Out loud?" She looked around with a puzzled expression. "It's really not that kind of book, it is more facts than fiction." She tried to explain. "Any of you are welcome to borrow it if you would like to read it yourself though." She offered.

"Would do no good. Most of us don't even know our letters." Toby explained a touch of embarrassment showing on his face. "Just thought it would be fun to hear about something different for a change."

Christine looked around and saw sincere disappointment on the men's faces. She had always enjoyed reading and truly loved how books could take you to far off places and let you experience things your own scope of the world did not allow. It occurred to her that maybe she could instill the love of the written word in these men as well.

"Hold that thought." She told Toby as she got up and hurried towards the captain's cabin. She knew that Erik and Nadir were inside working at his desk, so she knocked quietly and waited to be invited inside.

.

Erik and Nadir had been looking over the map Chris had discovered on Red Blood's ship. They had not considered going after it before since their supplies had begun to run low, but now after stopping in Cannon Bay, it had once more become a possibility. However, the longer they looked into the coordinates the more uneasy Erik became. It would require them sailing through rough waters and the island they believed the map lead to was notorious for native head hunters and cannibals. Not a place a man would want to run out of luck, even with a ship and crew as skilled as the Phantom.

"It could be the mother lode of treasure." Nadir pointed out.

"Hard to spend it when you are dead." Erik reasoned. He had not originally gone to sea to become wealthy, it had been more of an escape for him. Still, he also knew he owed his men their chance to strike it rich and retire from a life of piracy, if that was what they wished for. Most of the men on board had some sort of price on their heads, forcing them out to sea which hopefully offered them a little anonymity. He never pried into their past and was grateful that they didn't question him about his. The old saying, 'dead men tell no tales' alluded to that code of silence and privacy. He looked down at the map again, a frown creasing his brow slightly. "The more I look at this, the less I think that Red Blood made the map himself. If I had to guess, I would say he most likely came by this just like we did, in a raid or something. No way a revolting fellow like him could make something this elaborate. While I might not worry so much about following a map drawn by an unimaginative man like Red Blood, I believe we should give it some more thought before jumping into something like this. If the treasure is still there, I do not think waiting a little longer will do it any harm."

Nadir looked as if he were going to launch into another string of protest when the knock came at the door. Telling whoever it was to enter; Erik began to roll up the map.

"Captain…may I ask a favor?" The boy questioned as he entered.

Nadir gave an amused chuckle and whispered quietly so that only Erik could hear him.

"Be careful. Doing favors for others sure got you in a pickle last night."

Erik was far from amused and glared sternly at Nadir, causing him to clear his throat and sober up swiftly.

"What do you need?" Erik replied, turning back to the boy.

"Some of the men asked if I could read my book out loud to them on deck, but as great as the book is, it is not very…. well…entertaining. I saw that you had a copy of the Odyssey on your shelf and I was wondering if you would let me borrow it to read to them instead."

Erik was genuinely impressed by the boy's kindness. Erik's mother had been very dutiful about his schooling while growing up and that education had served him quite well during his life. He could see how the others might have missed out on certain opportunities by not being able to read or write. Although he read quite well, he found it was not something that he had much time for. He was a bit embarrassed to admit that he had not even opened most of the books on his shelves. His stock of them had grown as they acquired items from other ships they had waylaid, and Erik always figured books were something worth saving and collecting.

"Be my guest." He offered, motioning towards the shelf.

"Thanks, this will be much more interesting for the crew to hear. Especially since it is all about Odysseus' voyages at sea and his adventures with a Cyclopes, sea monsters, angry gods and sirens who lure men to their deaths with irresistible songs."

Erik listened as Chris recounted the synopsis of the story as he walked from the room and back out on deck. As the kid closed the door behind him, Erik could tell that Nadir's interest was now on the book that Chris had just left with, and no longer on the map in his hand.

"You know…" Nadir said with excitement in his eyes. "A siren is just another name for a mermaid."

Erik hid his amusement as his first mate's statement. He knew that Nadir was one of the few educated men on board, and he valued him highly for that fact.

"If you will not see reason about going after the treasure, I think I will retire for the evening, and go listen to someone else who is more entertaining than you." Nadir chuckled.

"Go ahead, enjoy your mermaid story. We are done here anyway." Erik laughed, watching as the man headed out the door.

.

Back on deck Christine got comfortable as the other men gathered around, not wanting to miss a word. Nadir had squeezed in between Christine and Miller, eager to hear all about his beloved mermaids. She warned him that they would not be appearing until a bit later in the story, but he said he didn't mind, just as long as they showed up. So with a laugh Christine began the exciting tale of the Odyssey.

She was only a few pages into the story when Erik stepped out of his cabin and leaned against a support beam, quietly listening. She faltered on a few words when she caught sight of him standing there. He had exchanged his usual black mask for a white one this evening, and the moonlight bathed the pristine leather in an almost eerie glow. He had one leg out in front of him and the other bent back with the sole of his boot against the post as he leaned there. His arms were crossed in front of him, but he had loosened his shirt, letting the cool breeze blow it open just a bit, revealing his chest to her eager eyes once more. She cleared her throat in hopes of giving her a moment to catch her breath before she resumed reading. Oh why did he have to be so striking and seductive? She realized he had no way of knowing what he was doing to her, but she blamed him none the less. She was beginning to understand some of what Rosalie had meant about Erik's build. If just the mere sight of him could illicit such involuntary responses in her body, she feared what would happen if he ever dared touch her again. Still, as long as she was just Chris the cabin boy to him, she would thankfully never have to find out. So throwing herself into the dramatic reading, she put him out of her mind….almost.

A week had passed and each night the men would gather around her like children, waiting eagerly for their bed time story. The more she read the more the men were fascinated with words and books. Erik continued to sit outside his cabin and listen each night, holding his distance so as not to make the crew feel uncomfortable. Although they all admired Erik very much, willing to follow his orders no matter the danger, he was still the captain and it was obvious he felt the need to keep some professional distance. One night after reading, he approached her while she was getting a much needed drink of water to loosen up her dry throat.

"You read very well." He said. "You put a lot of feeling into each character, making it very easy to picture the scene in your mind." Erik complimented.

"That is what makes reading fun. I do wish there were not so many characters all at once though, making up different voices for them all can get confusing."

"You are doing just fine. I can't wait to hear what happens tomorrow night." He laughed, reaching out to offer a friendly pat on the back as he walked away.

Once again that familiar blaze was rekindled by his mere touch, causing her to catch her breath and hold it in until he was out of earshot. She could feel her arms aching to reach out to him and pull him back to her, but as usual, she forced these thoughts back down deep inside her. Grabbing the dipper, she took a few more sips, trying to put out a fire that no water could quench. She was just replacing the lid on the water barrel when she sensed, more than saw, someone standing in the shadows a few feet off. She wasn't afraid, just startled, and stepped closer to see who it was. Recognizing the man immediately she nodded a greeting to him.

"Good evening Mr. Blake, were you waiting to get a drink?" She stepped aside to allow him access to the water barrel, but he didn't move, he just stood there staring at her the same way she had caught him doing so many times before. Shrugging her shoulders she turned to leave but froze in place when she heard him speak. It was not the sound of his voice that startled her as much as it was the words he said.

"Why don't you want anyone to know you are a girl?" Blake asked, his voice raspy from lack of use.

Christine whirled around and looked at the man still half hidden in the shadows. She opened her mouth to speak but this time it was she who couldn't find her voice. Looking around quickly, she stepped forward and grabbing his arm she pulled him to the railing where no one could overhear them.

"What did you say?" She whispered, hoping she had misunderstood him.

"I want to know why you are dressed up like a boy when it is quite clear you are a girl." Blake repeated, keeping his voice low like hers.

"How did you…. What gave me away?" Her worst fears were coming true and she had no idea what to do. She had not honestly prepared for this, although in retrospect she should have been from the moment she set foot on the ship.

"Wasn't too hard to spot if you are looking." He said matter of factly.

"Does everyone know?" Her breath was now coming out in panicked gasps.

"No…just me. I am the only one who watches and listens instead of flapping their gums all day. They are all good lads, but they can't see things further away than the end of their noses. I knew there was something strange about you the minute you stepped on board; it just took me a little while to put my finger on exactly what it was, but I know you are a girl, no denying it." He stated.

"So now that you know, what are you going to do?" She could hardly bear to ask, for fear of his answer.

"That depends on why you are doing it. You after something?" His voice never seemed to change, no anger, no sadness, just the same steady tone.

"Yes…. I am after a way home! I am doing all this so that I can get off this ship and make my way back to my father. Wouldn't you be concealing your identity if you were a woman surrounded by an entire ship of men in the middle of an ocean with seemingly no way out?" The whole concept was so maddeningly obvious that she couldn't believe he had to ask.

He looked at her for a long while, reading her face with his probing eyes.

"That is what I thought. I just wanted to hear it from you." He told her. He suddenly turned as if he was going to just walk away, but she grabbed his arm again and pulled him back.

"That is it?! You inform me that you know my deepest secret and then you just leave? What exactly do you plan on doing with this information?" She looked around once again; checking to make sure their conversation was remaining private. "Are you going to tell the captain?"

"Hadn't planned on it, but if you want my advice, you should tell him yourself. Your feelings for him are starting to betray you and if you keep sending mixed signals to that man you are going to have him all messed up." Blake warned.

"Feelings? What are you …?" Yet even before she finished her sentence she knew that with as much watching as Blake did, it was probably more obvious to him than even to her.

"Aint nothing wrong with loving someone. I loved someone once. I had a wife …..and a child. She would be just about your age now. Maybe that is why I saw it when no one else did. You remind me a lot of my little girl, Bess." Blake's hand reached out, almost as if he was going to stroke her cheek, but he pulled back and turned to face the sea, leaning on the railing with his forearms.

Christine could see he was in pain and she moved over to stand beside him, putting her hand gently on his shoulder.

"What happened to them….to Bess?" She asked softly.

Blake was quiet again for a while and Christine was afraid he had retreated back into his prison of silence. Then he spoke, and this time Christine could hear the love in his voice as he told his sad story.

"Me and Martha married when we were very young. I always said we were meant to be together forever, and the first time I held my little girl Bess, I knew no man could be happier in this world. Still, a man has to provide for his family, so I would have to leave them for months at a time and go to sea. When I got back though, it would be like I was never gone at all. I had the perfect life, the perfect family." He paused again for a moment and she could feel his shoulder slump a little. "I was away at sea, maybe for a week when a hurricane made its way to shore, devastating our small coastal town. Martha and Bess were hiding in the house when the tree fell. By the time I got back they were already buried and all that was left of my life were two small grave stones. The townsfolk assured me that they went quick, neither one suffered, but now I am forced to suffer through every day without them."

Christine could not see his face very well, but she could tell from the soft rhythmic quaking of his frame that he was quietly sobbing. She wanted to comfort the poor man, but without blowing her cover all she could do was reach out and take his hand in hers and whisper how sorry she was. When he at last seemed to recover and took a few ragged breaths, he looked over at her through the dark.

"You're a good girl, just like my little Bess. I'll keep your secret, but if push comes to shove, I have to side with the captain. He is a decent man and does not deserve to be lied to. I do not know his whole story but from what I have gather, he aint had a very happy life. He could use a good woman like you beside him…if you think you can overlook the mask and all. Just be careful around him. Like I said, your feelings and actions will betray you quicker than anything."

With that said he walked away from the rail and headed down to the crew's quarters, leaving Christine standing there all alone. She was thankful for the privacy though, she needed a few minutes by herself to clear her head.

.

After talking to Chris by the water barrel, Erik had gone to the upper deck to take a reading by the stars to get their bearing. He had just finished and was coming back down when he spotted two figures standing by the railing. Erik had a keen eye and could see well in the dark, but he almost doubted himself when he recognized them as Chris and Blake. He saw Chris put his hand on Blake's shoulder in a comforting manner and it seemed as if the two were deep in conversation. If he had not seen it with his own eyes he would never have believed such a thing was possible. In almost five years he could count on one hand the number of words he had ever heard Blake say, and now here he was, actually speaking to the boy. When Blake walked away and Chris remained where he was, Erik began to head down the steps to confront him, but then he stopped. What the two had been talking about was no one's business but theirs. Chris had brought out the best in just about everyone on board, why should he find it so hard to believe that the kid would have befriended Blake as well. So going down the opposite way, Erik headed for his cabin and went to bed.

.

.

**So were you surprised about Blake's story or not?**

**Did you like her reading to the crew?**

**How do you like her lust…er..uh…love growing for Erik?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am going to try and start posting at 6:00pm soon but today got away from me. Get ready for a new character! Oh and his name is pronounced Dubois (dew-bwah).**

.

_**Chapter 8**_

.

.

Several more weeks flew by and Christine did her best to take heed of Blake's advice. She did her best to watch her actions, trying not to betray anything that might be misconstrued as more than a passing glance, but it was hard. However, now when she caught Blake staring at her, she felt comforted by it, not frightened. She knew he was watching out for her and she did her best to let him know she appreciated it. Where before she had seen him as only another crew member, now she felt a measure of affection for the older man. The grey hairs that now peppered his natural red reminded her of her father in a lot of ways, and she could feel that he too regarded her with a parental affection that gave her reassurance in a sea of doubt.

Without a calendar it was hard to mark the passing of time accurately, but by her calculation she had now been on the Phantom for a little over a month. In some ways it seemed like only yesterday she had come aboard while in other ways it felt like a life time. So many things had changed that she was not sure she could ever go back to her quiet life at home. She had done a lot of growing up out here at sea and her constant struggle against her mounting feelings for Erik proved that to her. She thought of Philippe from time to time and knew that she could never have felt such things for him. Where they had been friends in hopes of becoming more one day, she had felt an almost instant attraction to Erik. It had certainly not been love at first sight; especially since at their first meeting he had been pointing a sword at her, but she had not had to force her feelings to grow. In fact she was struggling to stop them. Yes, Christine Daae was finding out that the feelings of a woman ran deep and strong.

Another ship had been spotted on the horizon! The news spread through the crew like a wild fire, calling the men to action as they readied themselves for their captain's orders. Erik and Nadir stood on the upper deck looking through the spy glass to assess the situation. Christine came running up and positioned herself beside Erik, leaning forward against the railing as she waited anxiously to see what was going to happen.

"It looks to be a small frigate." Erik said, scanning the lines and sails of the ship.

"Can you tell what kind of crew she is sailing with?" Nadir asked, straining to see.

"She does not seem to be running at full company, but there looks to be a few wealthy type passengers on deck. Note how light she seems to be in the water. Might be to our advantage." He handed Nadir the spyglass to confirm his suspicions.

"Running light?" Christine asked, confused as to why this seemed to make Erik happy. "What does that mean?"

"Means they are not carrying much weight, like cannons or ammunition. Could be they thought speed would be their protection or they needed to get somewhere quickly." Erik explained.

"Whatever the reason, they know they are outgunned and they are running." Nadir confirmed. He looked over at Erik with a rakish grin. "Your orders, sir?"

Erik gave a devilish smile in return as he looked out over the horizon at the other ship.

"Hoist the colors, Mr. Khan. We are going pirating."

Nadir took off like a shot and began to bark orders to the rest of the crew. They reacted swiftly, like a well-oiled machine that knew just what needed to be done.

Erik looked over at Chris and noticing the look on his face, patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry, that frigate is no match for the Phantom in speed or firepower. Most ships will surrender without much of a fight for fear of sinking their own vessel. It should prove to be an easy victory, but just in case, make sure you stay out of the line of fire. I don't want my best cabin boy swept overboard by a cannon ball or blown up." Erik headed down onto the deck and began to direct the men in preparation for the battle.

Christine was shocked. Did they honestly mean to attack the other ship? As she watched Nadir raising the ominous black flag sporting the white mask above the two crossed swords, she had her answer. At first she was horror-struck at the idea, but then again, she supposed she should not have been surprised. After all, they had attacked the Damnation, and probably a hundred other ships before that. Did she honestly think they were just going to sail around all the time like they were on a pleasure cruise? Looking down at the crew she suddenly realized there was another side to these men she had been living amongst. They were all pirates, fierce men who fought, stole and had killed before… and as long as she was on the ship, she was one of them. She shuddered at the thought of the battle that lay ahead. Would there be casualties? Christine found the idea more disturbing than she expected. As her eyes fell upon Erik, a new fear gripped her heart like ice. What if something happened to him? As a cold wave of utter fear washed over her, she suddenly realized the full depths of her feelings. Christine knew then and there that losing Erik from her life could quite possibly destroy her.

Erik had been correct, the frigate was no match for the Phantom and they were soon in firing range of the smaller vessel. Erik ordered three shots to be sent over the bow as a warning, letting them know their intentions. Erik hoped the frigate's captain had some fight in him and would not give up too easily. When the ship returned fire, he found he was not disappointed. Some of the cannon balls fell short of their mark, landing harmlessly in the water ahead of them while the ones that did strike the ship did minimal damage. The exchange of rounds seemed to spur Erik on and he shouted for the men to bring them broadside, intending to aim his next volley at the frigates' cannon mounts in the side of the ship. Yet, seconds before he called for them to fire, the vessel turned sharply and pulled away, leaving Erik no longer with a target.

Christine expected Erik to be angry at this, but instead his smile widened.

"Looks like the captain over there has some brains as well as guts. I find I am truly looking forward to meeting the man …when he surrenders." He told Nadir confidently.

Christine didn't know if Erik was being cocky, or if he was just that self-assured of his ship, crew and battle skills. Either way, she only wanted it to be over with. She covered her ears against the cannon fire and did her best to lay low.

Not deterred, Erik once more brought his ship hard to port as the Phantom and the frigate almost collided. However, his crew was well seasoned and they expertly passed one another with only a few feet to spare. While passing, Erik saw his worthy opponent standing on deck giving orders. Erik gave him a respectful salute, causing the captain to pause slightly as if taken aback. Regardless of his admiration for the frigate's captain, Erik had a job to do and called for the long guns to ring out once more. The cannon smoke that surrounded the two ships cleared after a moment, revealing large gaping holes in the other wooden vessel. The frigate tried once more and returned fire with what they had left, sending one well aimed cannon ball hurtling towards the ship, and Erik, with deadly accuracy. Erik was able to jump clear, rolling onto the deck as Nadir came running over to offer him a hand up.

"I believe that one had your name on it."

"I am beginning to think I underestimated this captain of ours." Erik said, brushing himself off as he returned to the side of the ship. "As much as I am enjoying this exchange, I don't want to have to make too many repairs to this old girl." He patted the railing as if to apologize for the damage she was taking on. Erik looked over at Nadir and told him to bring the ship about, aiming her into the wind. Nadir relayed the captain's orders and the men deftly turned the ship once more. This time Erik ordered a round of artillery fired straight over the deck from stem to stern. The shots were well aimed and one of the frigate's large masts cracked and splintered under the damage, falling to the deck and sending the crew scurrying out of the way of the crushing blow.

With their ship now crippled and their only means of defense disabled, Christine hoped the other ship would have the common sense to surrender. Erik and Nadir must have been thinking the same thing.

"Shall we fire again?" Nadir asked, waiting for Erik to give the word.

"Hold the cannons, let's see what they decide." Erik's eyes were expressionless as he watched and waited to see what the other ship would do. He gave a satisfied smile as he watched the white flag of surrender being hoisted up their remaining mast. "Bring us about, Mr. Khan, and put us broadside so we can negotiate the terms of their surrender."

From her hiding place behind a barricade of crates, Christine let out a relieved sigh, thankful that the skirmish had been short. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but she was not completely sure it was caused solely from fear.

Erik cupped his hands in front of his mouth and yelled over to the damaged vessel.

"Lay down your arms, surrender peacefully and we will show you quarter." He assured them.

A man wearing a red coat and matching hat appeared on deck, waving a smaller white flag in his hand as further proof of their intentions. He yelled back to them, motioning over his shoulder towards the deck of his ship as he spoke, but instead of English, the man's language was foreign to Erik ears.

"What did he say? I can't understand a word he is saying" Nadir complained, looking over at his Captain in hopes that he did.

"Oh hell." Erik gave a sigh of frustration.

"You would think that if they are foolish enough to sail pirated waters and let themselves be attacked, they should at least have the decency to speak English. I can't even tell what language that is." Nadir grumbled.

"Sounds like bloody French to me." Erik told him, straining to catch any recognizable words still coming from the man.

"Do you speak French?" Nadir asked hopefully.

"Have you ever _heard_ me speak French?" He replied rhetorically.

"Then how the hell are we going to negotiate a surrender?" Nadir threw up his hands in annoyance.

"He said that his name is Bernard Bourell and he is the first mate. Their captain has been wounded and he asks that you cease fire because they have women and civilians on board. He agrees to lay down their weapons if you promise that no one will be harmed."

The two men slowly turned around and looked at Chris who had come up behind them. Erik began to smile and shake his head. Not for the last time he silently praised whatever fate it had been that sent them such a treasure as the boy was turning out to be. Attacking the Damnation was proving to be one of the best decisions he had ever made. Pulling the boy up between him and Nadir, he held up his hand to silence the man on the other ship. The first mate of the frigate seemed to understand and stood there waiting while Erik talked to Chris.

"You speak French? Why didn't you tell us this before?" Erik asked, perhaps a bit gruffly.

"You didn't ask." Christine answered defensively. "For the record I also speak Spanish and read Latin, but you never asked about that either."

"I suppose that is true." Erik nodded as he began to laugh. Somehow this didn't seem to surprise him at all. The boy could do everything else; why not speak French as well? "Tell him if they surrender peacefully, I give my word as a captain that we will take only valuables and goods. The crew and passengers will be left unharmed."

Christine thought for a moment how to translate his words and then in the loudest voice she could muster, she conveyed Erik's words to the other ship.

"Nous acceptons votre abandon. Déposer vos armes et nous garantir, nul n'est endommagé. Le commandant de bord donne sa parole que l'équipage et des passagers sera laissé seul. Nous prenons seulement les marchandises." Christine told the man.

Erik saw the man look visibly relieved. Mostly from what he heard but he guessed also from the fact that with Chris' help they were now able to communicate more effectively. Erik watched as the First mate stepped down off the railing, most likely to confer with his captain before agreeing to anything. He soon came back into view and yelled back his answer.

"Nous acceptons vos termes et attendre vos instructions." He raised his hands as a signal of surrender and compliance.

"He says they accept your terms and await your instructions." Chris translated once more.

Erik gave a smile of satisfaction and patted Chris' shoulder as if to say, well done. This was proving to be easier than he had anticipated. Turning to Nadir, he gave his orders.

"Pull us alongside, secure the rigging and bring out the plank. We are going aboard."

Christine was still very nervous as she waited, watching the crew prepare the plank that would allow them to cross the narrow gorge between the two ships. So many things could still go wrong and her worry for Erik's safety was in the forefront of her mind. Apparently she was not the only one who had apprehensions, because Blake came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder protectively, whispering in her ear.

"I think you should stay on board the Phantom. It is not safe for you to go over." He told her.

"Normally I would agree with you, and I am sure in a fight I would be less than useless, but unless anyone else on board speaks French, I think Erik is going to need me over there." She could tell that this did not please Blake, but to his credit, he didn't try to further persuade her.

Once they had boarded the frigate there were a few tense moments as a kind of standoff occurred. The French crewmen all stood on the deck, swords drawn, standing between the crew of the Phantom and their passengers protectively. Christine counted about a dozen wealthy gentleman and five ladies, all who had looks of terror on their faces. Christine recognized the fear in their eyes, having felt the same way herself not too long ago. She wanted to reassure them that they were safe, that no harm would come to them as long as they didn't try anything stupid. She knew that Erik was a man of his word and if had promised quarter…then that is what they would receive. Yet as the moments ticked by, no one moved and the tension mounted. Breaking the silence, Erik spoke.

"I am Captain Erik of the pirate ship Phantom. I would speak with your captain about the agreed upon terms of your surrender." He nodded to Chris, who quickly interpreted his instructions.

The first mate stepped aside to reveal the frigate captain who was lying on the deck, propped up against the now broken mast. He was younger than Christine had expected him to be, probably a few years less than Erik's age, but he had an air of maturity about him that hinted to years of schooling and discipline. He had sandy blond hair and a handsome look to his face; a face that right now appeared worried and in pain. The right side of his uniform over his abdomen was soaked in blood and while he was obviously hurting, he signaled for his first mate to help him to his feet.

"I am Captain Raoul Dubois of the Lavorett." The man said, his accent clearly French. "I will yield this vessel provided you intend to honor your pledge of mercy to my crew and passengers. No man is to be harmed and the women untouched. Do we have an accord?"

"We do." Erik assured him. Captain Dubois drew his sword and presented it out flat to Erik as a customary sign of surrender. Erik accepted it with a nod of respect before passing the blade over to Nadir to hold.

Dubois then turned to his men and spoke to them in French, signaling that they were to lay down their arms. Erik's crew quickly rounded up all the weapons and pilled them on the deck. They next ushered the prisoners, crew as well as civilians, to get into a group and sit together on the deck quietly.

"You will find anything we have of value in the hold. It is yours. Just do it quickly so we may be on our way once more." Dubois requested.

"We will detain you no more than necessary, I assure you." Erik told the man. "And for God's sake, lay down before you fall down. There is no cause to stand on ceremony here."

The captain nodded in gratitude and allowed his first mate to ease him down onto some nearby crates, propping himself up against the bulk head of the ship.

Erik then turned to Nadir, instructing him to take some of the men and search the hold to determine what there was worth plundering. He looked over at his cabin boy.

"Tell the first mate to go with Nadir and show him where things are; warn him not to try anything tricky."

Christine spoke to the man in French, explaining Erik's orders as well as his threat. The first mate looked questioningly at Dubois and when the captain nodded he obediently left with Nadir and the others, disappearing down into the hold.

Erik stepped over to where the captain now sat and pulled back his jacket in order to see the cause of the flow of blood. There was a large, sharp piece of wood stuck about an inch into his side. He guessed that when the mast had been struck it splintered, projecting a deadly fragment into the captain.  
"Quite a fancy souvenir you gave me with that last round." Dubois said, confirming Erik's suspicions.

"You seem to be in need of a physician. Call him forward; I will not stop him from tending to your wound, or any others who were injured during the battle." Erik assured him.

"I am afraid that we brought no doctor with us on the journey. It was to be such a short voyage, that at the time it didn't seem necessary. I fear I am regretting that decision quite painfully right now."

Erik looked up and signaled Chris to come over.

"The boy here, is the closest thing we have to a doctor. Don't let his age fool you though, he is very knowledgeable. Will you allow him to look at it?" Erik asked.

Captain Dubois looked at the young lad skeptically, but since he was in no position to be choosey, he nodded in agreement.

"That is unusually kind of you. Not many pirates would offer to heal the wounds of their enemy." He said.

"I suppose it's only fair since I was the one who gave it to you." Erik said, a half smile coming to his lips. "Is anyone else injured?"

"Not to my knowledge, seems I alone bare that honor." He watched as the lad named Chris ripped his shirt in order to remove it from around the splinter. Once it was exposed, he gently inspected the wound.

"The wood will need to be removed, the wound then cleaned and stitched up. Do you have a medical kit on board, captain?" She asked.

"Yes, one of my men had just brought it up when you boarded." He nodded towards the deck of the ship where the bag lay.

Christine opened it and laid out the items she would need to dress the captain's injuries. However, when it was time to pull the wood out, she turned and looked at Erik in a pleading manner.

Understanding what Chris was getting at, Erik moved in closer.

"This will not feel any better coming out than it did going in." He warned, putting one hand on Dubois' right shoulder and gripping the splintered wood with the other. In one sharp tug the fragment was out and tossing it onto the deck Erik stepped back to allow Chris full access to the injured man. Erik was impressed with Dubois, the man had reacted very little during the extraction, even though most men would have at least cried out, if not completely fainted. Yet, brave or not, Erik knew the man must be in a lot of pain. So he continued to engage him in conversation, doing his best to distract him as Chris worked. "I have to admit that you gave us quite a run, Dubois." Erik complimented.

"Given more ammunition and no civilian passengers, I quite believe I may have overtaken you in the end. However, my first duty was to their safety and once you crippled my ship I saw no way to protect them other than to surrender and entreat your mercy." He paused from time to time to take a cleansing breath as Christine worked, obviously appreciating the diversion Erik was providing.

"You took a big chance by doing so. How did you know I would offer you and your crew quarter? I could have easily taken your ship, your crew and all the passengers hostage." Erik gave a sly grin. "And who's to say I still won't change my mind and do just that?"

Dubois looked up at him for a second in panic, but quickly discerned that the captain of the Phantom was only toying with him and had no intentions of actually doing so.

"I have sailed these waters for many years and I pride myself on knowing my enemy. Of all the pirates I have heard about over time, you Captain Erik, have always intrigued me. They say that while you are brutal and unyielding in battle, you are not the bloodthirsty sort and that you do offer mercy when it is solicited. I recognized your flag when you first engaged us and was thus confident in believing you would not massacre us when you boarded. I am glad to see that I judged you appropriately and that my faith was not misplaced."

Erik's demeanor changed suddenly and his eyes lost the hint of humor it had previously held.

"I think it would be wise if you didn't make a habit of trusting _rumors_. Next time you may not be as fortunate. Now if you will excuse me, I have some plundering that needs my attention." With that he turned and headed across the deck.

"I seem to have offended your captain in some way." Dubois told the boy beside him, quite confused by Erik's abrupt departure.

"I would say more _uncomfortable_ than offended." Christine assured him. "I don't think the captain is used to hearing such complimentary things, especially from an adversary. Still, you were correct, whether he chooses to admit it or not, Erik is a very honorable man. You can count yourself very fortunate that it was the Phantom that took your ship today and not one of the many other pirate ships that sail these waters."

Christine had just finished up the last stitch to Dubois' wound and next wrapped a clean bandage several times around his midsection, tying it off on his left side.

"This should hold you until you make land fall and see a proper physician." Christine said.

"Thank you, young man. A true surgeon could not have done better. Did you learn this trade while serving under Captain Erik?" He asked, looking down at the neatly bandaged wound.

"No, but I find I am being offered quite a few opportunities to practice the skill while sailing with him, that is for sure." Christine laughed, enjoying the captain's friendly manner. "I actually learned from my father who is a doctor back in…." She stopped before she gave too much information away. She was sure the captain would not care about a lowly crew member's family, but she dare not risk saying anything if it could potentially cause trouble for Erik.

Captain Dubois looked at the boy with questioning eyes. Everything about the kid had struck him as unusual, from his manner of speech to the almost smooth motion of his movements. Something was very curious, but Dubois couldn't quite figure out what. This was no street lad who had chosen piracy to escape poverty and hunger. It was obvious that Chris was well educated and came from a good family. So what in the world had landed him on board a pirate ship?

"I see…so you are not truly a member of this crew or a pirate? I thought you seemed different somehow. I admit that I found it strange that a pirate would speak such fluent French." Dubois' eyes narrowed in concern and anger. "Have you been kidnapped? Is Captain Erik holding you against your will? If so, I will do my best to help you. I could bargain for your life or offer a ransom." Perhaps he had misjudged the Phantom's captain after all.

Christine's mouth dropped open. It had not once occurred to her that the ship they had attacked could possibly be her way home. Yet here was the captain, offering to help her escape the life of a pirate. Did Christine really want to leave? She knew her answer immediately.

"No, it is nothing like that. Erik saved me. My ship was originally attacked by a pirate named Red Blood and it was he who kidnapped me. Erik and his crew are the ones who rescued me." Christine wanted to make it perfectly clear that Erik was not to blame. "I am staying with them of my own choice, until Erik can find a way to get me home. He promised to do so, and I believe him." She of course left out any mention of her budding feelings for the pirate in question.

"I see." Dubois said slowly, trying to decide if Chris was telling the truth or lying out of fear of Erik.

"You were not wrong about the captain. He will keep his word….. and I trust him with my life." Christine assured Dubois. She might have said more but there was a commotion over by the group of prisoners that caught their attention.

Morehouse and Vane had drawn the duty of relinquishing the prisoners of their valuables and one of the ladies seemed to be giving them trouble. She was yelling in French and hitting poor Morehouse with a small string purse as he tried to take it away from her.

"If you will excuse me Captain Dubois, I believe I need to see if a little translating can clear this matter up." She got up and walked over to where the lady was yelling and cursing at poor Morehouse. Seeing Christine, the crew member turned to her for aid.

"Tell her to let it go." Morehouse pleaded, ducking again as the lady swung the purse at his head.

"S'il vous plait de lui donner le sac a main. Il est inutile de resister." Christine told the lady, reaching for the purse in an attempt to resolve the conflict.

The lady turned and shouted a handful of obscenities at Christine, some of them words that she had never even heard before. Christine was visibly stunned, but not as much as when the lady reached out and slapped her hard across the face. Christine's head snapped around and her hand flew to her cheek that now stung smartly from the blow. Christine had never been struck before, and when she turned back around to look at the woman, the lady immediately knew that she had gone too far.

"Why you little…." Christine raised her hand to strike the woman back, but her arm was instantly restrained by a strong grip on her wrist, holding it aloft. She turned around to see Erik looking down at her sternly, only releasing her hand once he was sure she no longer intended to deliver the blow. Not saying a word, Erik walked over to the now very frightened woman and held out his hand. Now standing face to face with the masked pirate, the woman was obviously scared to death and she meekly complied, handing over the purse. Erik opened the bag and after looking inside and seeing nothing but a few worthless keepsakes, he retied the purse and handed it back to her without a word. He then signaled Morehouse and Vane to continue as he walked away, pulling Christine along with him.

Christine was still angry and now a bit hurt that Erik seemed to have taken the woman's side in the matter. This truly was a case of adding insult to injury.

When they were far enough out of earshot, Erik turned and looked at Chris, tipping his chin up a little to inspect the red hand print the lady had left.

"Your first battle wound." Erik chuckled, trying to draw a smile from the boy, but he could tell that Chris was not amused. "It will fade quickly enough; I think she wounded your pride more than your face."

"Do you have any idea what she called me?" Christine asked, still very irritated.

"It does not matter. These people may be our prisoners, but they are under my protection by law of quarter. I promised no harm would come to them and as a member of my crew you are bound by my word as well." He put his hand on Chris' shoulder. "I know you are young, but you need to learn early in life that there is never any justification for striking a lady. Only cowards and fools would treat the fairer sex that way, and you are neither." He looked Chris in the eye, trying to see if the boy had truly understood.

Christine had very mixed feelings about this. On the one hand, her admiration for Erik had just grown leaps and bounds over his sense of honor and chivalry. While on the other hand, she still felt completely justified in wanting to slap the lady in return since she was a woman herself. Yet to appease Erik, and put an end to it all, she lowered her head and nodded apologetically.

"Good. Now go down and see what is keeping Nadir. He is probably fit to be tied trying to communicate with that Bourell fella." He hoped that Chris knew that he was not truly angry with him. The kid still had a lot to learn before becoming a man.

Christine nodded and disappeared down below. Erik walked back over to where Captain Dubois still sat, having watched the entire exchange.

"I apologize for the boy. He is young and lacks self-control, but that will come with age." Erik told him, leaning back against one of the large crates opposite of the Frenchman and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You handled that very well. Although the Lady Carlotta has been nothing but a thorn in my side since she stepped onboard. I almost wish you had let the kid at her, it might have taken her off her pedestal." He said, trying not to laugh. Erik found he had to chuckle as well at the apparent dislike Dubois had for the rich woman. "So do you think the boy will be onboard your vessel long enough for you to teach him patience?" He asked.

Erik could tell that Dubois was testing him somehow, and he deduced that the captain had learned something of the boy's history and how he came to be on his ship. He chose his words carefully.

"Chris will be on the Phantom until I find a safe way to get him home." He assured the man.

"I could offer that. We could take the boy with us and save you the trouble." Dubois suggested.

"Chris is no trouble." Erik assured him. "I will make sure he is well taken care of and when the time is right, I will see that he gets back to where he belongs." The tone in his voice told Dubois that the matter was closed, but not wanting to leave things on a bad note, Erik added. "Besides, if I left him with you, there is a good chance he might end up killing the Lady Carlotta, and that would just be a mess."

Dubois smiled in spite of his misgivings. Erik had a rakish wit about him that he couldn't help but admire. He had to admit that the dark mask he wore across his face was a bit unnerving, along with the rumors that surrounded this particular pirate. It troubled him though that the pirate seemed overly reluctant to part with the boy, and yet, though having known him only a short time, even Dubois knew that Chris was somehow special. His thoughts were interrupted just then as Nadir and Chris came back with Mr. Bourell.

"There isn't much in the way of loot, but we found barrels of gunpowder, ammunition and supplies, not to mention a few cases of expensive cognac and spare parts we could sure use." Nadir reported.

"Good. Have the men take it on board the Phantom and make ready to sail." He glanced back over at the injured captain, before adding. "Be sure to leave them enough food and water to last till they reach land."

Dubois was truly grateful for Erik's generosity. He also noted that none of the crew had acted like his order was anything out of the ordinary. Apparently they were used to their captain extending acts of mercy. Yes, he now trusted his original instincts of the man. Though a pirate, Captain Erik was a true gentleman.

It didn't take long before the Phantom was loaded and ready to cast off from the Lavorett. The rest of the crew had disembarked the frigate leaving only Erik and Nadir.

"I hope you have smoother sailing than you have encountered thus far." Erik told Dubois in parting.

"I look forward to engaging you in battle again one day, Captain Erik. A more worthy opponent I have yet to encounter." He said as he extended his hand to Erik.

Erik hesitated for a moment and then shook the man's hand respectfully. It was a shame the two men were on opposite sides.  
"You know, Dubois, if you ever wish to turn pirate, I could always use a good man like you." Erik offered.

"Don't tempt me." He laughed, motioning to where the Lady Carlotta stood with the rest of the group. Then he got serious. "I expect you to take care of that boy, Erik. Don't betray the trust he seems to have in you."

Erik did not appreciate the hint of the threat in his words, but he chose to ignore it and after nodding respectfully, he left the ship.

As the crew of the Phantom watched the Lavorett disappear into the distance, Christine leaned on the railing, lost in thought. Blake walked up and leaned beside her, not saying anything as usual.

"Thanks again for your concern before, but Erik wouldn't have let anything bad happen." She assured him.

"Wasn't just your safety I was concerned about." Blake said quietly. "I was more worried that you would stay on that ship and not come back with us." With that the quiet man walked away, leaving Christine speechless.

.

.

**So, were you expecting Raoul? I thought about keeping Chagny as his last name, but it just dint' roll off the tongue coupled with the title Captain. So I re-named him a little. **

**What do you think of him and Erik's guarded admiration for one another?**

**Christine speaking French and saving the day?**

**How was my battle scene? Had to do research for that one!**

**Blake's concerns?**

**Notice the mention of the pirate flag….it is the same one I am using as my icon for the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to say THANK YOU to everyone who has been reviewing! Every review makes me sooo happy! **

**Ok, here is something a few of you have been asking about and waiting for…hope you like. **

.

_**Chapter 9**_

.

.

Dr. Charles Daae burst through the door out of breath and flushed with excitement causing Commodore Edwards to look up from his desk.

"She's alive!" The older man shouted, crossing the floor quickly. "I got a letter from Christine, and she is alive!"

Edwards stood up and grabbed for the paper that was shoved into his hands. Scanning it quickly he felt a weight lifting off his chest that had been there for over a month. He recognized the young woman's handwriting immediately, and knew the elderly Doctor was speaking the truth.

"Thank God!" He muttered, falling back into his chair with a sigh of pure relief. "Where did this come from? When did you get it?"

"It was delivered to the house this morning right after breakfast. The man who brought it said the letter came in on a freighter that docked last night. But it is from her! My little girl is alive." He pointed at the letter again enthusiastically.

"It also appears that she is still masquerading as a boy by the way she signed the letter. Perhaps the ruse we instigated is keeping her safe like she claims. At least that is something." Edwards closed his eyes and shook his head sadly.

Charles walked around the desk and put his hand on the man's shoulder reassuringly. He knew that Edwards continued to blame himself for Christine's predicament, no matter how many times he had told him differently. The Commodore had done everything possible to see that Christine was protected, and Charles had no doubt that he would trade places with her in a second if he could. It had been with unabashed tears in his eyes that Edwards had related the devastating news to the Doctor, after he had been ransomed back from the slave traders. Explaining how they had put her in disguise to protect her identity, and of their subsequent separation that left her alone aboard the deadly pirate ship. Since that day Edwards had worked tirelessly in search of Christine, and Charles truly appreciated it. He was also grateful for the help that Lord Collingsworth had insisted on sending in the way of monetary support, offering a very large reward for the safe return of Christine. Yet, now at last they were given their first ray of hope, and he knew that the Commodore would continue to leave no stone unturned.

"I gather from this letter that she is no longer aboard the Damnation, but if she is in good hands like she says, why is she unable to return home?" Charles questioned.

"Crew members often change ships if they are boarded or overtaken. Could explain why we have been unable to locate Red Blood and his ship all this time. It may no longer exist and we are looking for her in the wrong place." He got up once more and walked to the window that overlooked the bay. "You say this came in on a freighter? I will find out which one docked last night and begin interviewing the crew. Hopefully someone can shed some light on where this letter originated, and that might lead us to Christine's whereabouts."

"Thank you, Edwards. I am afraid I would be lost without your help in this matter."

"I will do everything I can to see her returned safely to you, Charles, I swear it." He assured his old friend.

"I know you will." Charles nodded, watching as the Commodore hurried from the room, anxious to renew his search. The Doctor looked out the window and stared down at the ships below. He had not seen his daughter in almost two months and he felt as if he were going crazy with worry and regret. If only he had not put her on that ship to begin with, or maybe if he had gone with her or perhaps…. He knew that second guessing was not going to bring her home, but with no other recourse it was all he had.

It had been obvious that Christine and Philippe had not fallen in love like he had hoped, but still he had insisted that she visit with him one more time. Charles and Andrew Collingsworth had been friends for a long time; in fact Andrew had been the one who introduced him to Christine's mother, when the two were still at university together. Charles had been studying medicine while Andrew was doing what was expected of a young lord, gaining an education that would prepare him to successfully run his estate. Once they had graduated, Charles had lost touch with Andrew and the two had not reunited again until Christine was about ten years old, which soon led to the idea of uniting their families. A marriage between Philippe and Christine had seemed like a very advantageous arrangement for both sides. Charles only wanted what was best for his child, and he knew the Collingsworth family could give Christine everything he had never been able to afford. After her mother died, Christine had become the center of his world and he would have moved heaven and earth to insure her future. Yet, now his insistence on this matter had caused him to lose the only bright star in his otherwise lonely life. He would do anything to get her back…..anything!

.

.

Several hundred miles out at sea, the Phantom headed for a very specific location, one that brought some trepidation to the crew. Christine noticed the change in mood and approached Blake, who was working over by the mast.

"What is going on? Where are we heading and why is everyone nervous about it?" She whispered, trying to keep her voice low so no one would hear.

"The captain needs to get rid of the cargo we took from that frigate, and the closest place right now is on the dark side of Half Moon Cay…and Drago." Blake told her, his trepidation quite evident.

"Drago? What is that?"

"Not a what…a who. He is one of the worst scoundrels to do business with in the Caribbean." He answered. "He would sooner kill you as look at you and he has been known to send ships to the bottom of the sea if he even suspects they tried to cheat him. However, he and the captain seem to have some sort of understanding, and Erik aint afraid to do business with the man…God only knows why."

"Will it be dangerous?" Christine asked, looking over her shoulder to where Erik stood by the rail talking with Nadir.

"For pirates…everything means danger." Blake informed her, shaking his head and turning back to his work.

The sun had just set when the Phantom reached the dark side of Half Moon Cay and dropped anchor a ways off shore.

"Are you sure we need to offload the stuff here? I mean couldn't we just sell it to Bellamy, at Bristol Bay." Nadir suggested, his tone revealing his anxiety over meeting with this man.

"Drago will offer the best prices, and no sense losing money just because everyone is too nervous to do business with him." Erik gave Nadir a comforting slap on the back as he headed for the side of the ship. He paused when he saw Chris standing off to the side, the kid's eyes watching his every move. This made Erik pause, maybe this would be a good time to see if the boy was cut out to be a pirate after all. "Chris…why don't you come with us." He offered.

"Me?" Christine gasped, taken aback by his unexpected offer.

"Sure, you can learn a thing or two about negotiations. See how it is done." Erik chuckled, as he watched the boy scamper over, eager to join them on the mission.

"Just make sure you don't make eye contact, keep your head low and your mouth shut." Nadir warned, remembering the last time he had made the mistake of speaking out of turn in front of Drago.

Erik's laughter, as they climbed into the long boat, led Nadir to believe that he too recalled the incident.

As they made their way to shore, Christine was fascinated by the coastline of the island. It was full of lush palm trees, flowering bushes and the most beautiful little inlets and lagoons she had ever seen. The setting sun painted the water with vibrant hues of pink and orange, and she found she could not take her eyes off of it all. Christine had seen and done so many things during her time aboard the Phantom, but this had to be one of the prettiest places she had ever seen. Too bad it was all overshadowed by the thought of meeting with this dreadful man, Drago. She only hoped that Erik knew what he was doing, and that everything would turn out all right in the end.

Erik pulled the small boat up on shore in a small crop of bushes, hiding the vessel so that no one would see where they left it. They had hardly made it off the beach and to the tree line when six large and intimidating men emerged and headed right for them. Christine and Nadir stopped and almost took a step back, but Erik stood still, rising to his full and daunting height, as the men approached.

"So the Phantom has come to our shores once again?" The man in front said with an evil sneer on his face. He was larger than the others and he had a thick beard and bushy eyebrows. He spoke with a thick accent, one that betrayed his nationality as Russian or Romanian.

"I am here to deal with Drago, not his flunky." Erik told the man, his voice low and threatening.

"You best watch your mouth, or I will shut it for you!" The man growled, his hands balling into fists as he stopped right in front of the masked captain.

"I would like to see you try, Melouch." Erik told the man, a wicked grin coming to his lips. "I am sure you recall what happened last time."

This caused the large man to flinch slightly, as if whatever had happened between the two had not gone in his favor. Christine could see that of the two, Erik was winning this standoff.

"Let's cut the games, and just take us to Drago so we can get down to business." Erik told him, giving a sigh of impatience.

Melouch gave a grunt, one that sounded like compliance as he stood to the side and gestured for them to proceed, but suddenly his eyes narrowed as his eyes fell on Christine.

"Who is the kid?" He asked harshly.

"No one you need to be concerned with." Erik assured him coldly.

"Drago don't like surprises. The kid stays here. Just you and the Persian can come up." Meloch said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"The boy stays with me!" Erik told him, turning to confront the man as if ready to do battle.

"Then you both stay here." The large man returned.

Christine could tell that things might turn violent and she was not sure if Erik and Nadir could take on all six of the men, and she certainly didn't want any trouble just because of her. So stepping forward she spoke up.

"I will stay with the boat. I don't mind, really." She assured them, hoping Erik would agree.

There were a few moments of tense silence before Erik finally turned his eyes towards Chris.

"Are you sure?" He asked, not certain that this was such a good idea. "We might be quite a while."

"I will be just fine. You go and make your deal and I will be here when you get back." She assured him, trying her best to sound confident.

Erik gave a sigh of resignation. He really didn't want to leave Chris on shore all by himself, but really, they had little choice. He knew that once they and Drago's men left the beach, the kid would be all alone, so the chances of anything bad happening were pretty slim. Still it just did not sit well with him to abandon the boy on the deserted beach.

"Fine…but take this." He said, pulling out his pistol and handing it to Chris. "Just in case a wild boar or something comes out at you." He tried to make his words sound light, but it was difficult around the worry he was feeling.

"Don't worry, captain." Christine said, trying to sound brave.

"Enough of the goodbyes, Drago is waiting!" Meloch spat, rolling his eyes as he headed for the trees. Erik, Nadir and the other men followed, leaving Christine standing alone on the beach.

.

Hidden in a thick grove of trees was Drago's hide out, a strange conglomeration of small buildings mish-mashed together to form a strange compound. Erik and Nadir had been here half a dozen times in the past, but every time they crossed the threshold of fortified encampment, it made Nadir shiver. Men were stationed here and there, swords at their sides and their pistols in hand. Everyone knew at first glance who the masked man was and had heard the rumors of the Phantom's captain, who was the terror of the sea. Probably the only person they feared more, was Drago himself. Erik was not too worried about the meet, he had delt with this man enough to know what he wanted to hear and what would ensure the most advantageous deal. He just had to worry that Nadir would not do something foolish…again.

They entered the large building in the middle and made their way into the open room ahead. Erik could see the place was full of candles and lanterns, lighting the place up in an eery yellow glow as it reflected off the pine colored wooden walls. In the middle of the room sat a man at a cluttered desk…Drago. He was bigger and harrier than Meloch, but still had quite a few of the same swarthy characteristics as his henchmen, once more indicating a Russian origin. The man's attention at the moment was focused on a busty wench who was sitting on his lap, but when he saw the two sailors approach, he got a large smile on his face and stood up so quickly that the woman fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"Erik!" Drago called, almost pleased to see the tall masked captain. Ignoring the girl who now sat on the floor in a huff, he walked around the desk and held out his hand in greeting to Erik, the two men grasping each other's forearm in a masculine type welcome. "So what brings you and the Phantom to our humble shores?"

"Business, as usual." Erik replied, walking over to a nearby table that Drago had gestured to as they all sat down.

"Ahhh, business, my favorite reason for visitors." The large man laughed, yet even Nadir could hear the greed in his voice. "You always do seem to have something interesting for me too Erik. I hope you will not disappoint me."

"Have I ever?" Erik questioned, his tone remaining easy while his eyes continued to stay alert.

"There is always a first." Drago warned, his words almost a threat.

"Well that will not be today." Erik told him, reaching into the bag he carried and pulled out a bottle of expensive French cognac and sat it on the table in front of the large Russian.

"What is this? A gift?" Drago asked, his eyes lighting up at he took the bottle in his hand to inspect it.

"A sample." Erik replied, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "I have four more cases back on my ship along with a few other choice items we picked up off a French ship just this week. If you like what you see, and taste...they are yours. For a price."

Drago smiled as he reached over and broke the neck of the bottle open on the edge of the wooden table. One of his men brought over three large metal cups and he poured a healthy amount into each one, shoving two of them at Erik and Nadir while he began to slurp the contents of the third himself. Slamming the cup down on the table with a loud belch he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, his mustache and beard still dripping with some of the liquor.

"Well?" Erik asked, as he sipped a small amount of the cognac himself.

"You say you have four cases of this?" He asked, once more looking at the label on the bottle.

"Among other things."

"And what are you asking for this ambrosia?"

"Just what is fair. No more, no less." Erik assured him, still watching him with wary eyes.

Nadir held his breath as the two men held each other in a heated stare, both trying to decide who would give in first. In the end, Drago broke out in a large grin as he brought his palm down on the table, causing Nadir to jump at the noise, but Erik remained unmoved.

"That is what I like about you Erik, you may be a hideous bastard, but you are smart enough not to cheat old Drago." He laughed deeply.

Nadir held his breath, waiting to see what Erik might react to what the Russian had just said. Making mention of Erik's mask, or what might lay behind it, was not the wisest thing to do. Erik's eyes narrowed and he leaned in until his face was only a few inches away from the large man's. Nadir could tell this made Drago uneasy, and it was not doing anything for Nadir's nerves either.

"And you should be smart enough to know not to say something like that to me again, unless you are anxious to be seeing Davey Jones' Locker sooner than planned." Erik hissed, his words causing Drago to blanch slightly. Once more there was a very tense and silent stand off as the two men stared at each other. Then all at once Drago laughed out loud and slapped Erik on the shoulder.

"That is why I like you, Erik. You are not afraid of me." He said, watching as Erik pulled back slowly.

"And that is why I like you…because you _are_ afraid of me." Erik said, this time the humor in his voice quite evident, causing the large Russian to laugh even louder. "So do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we have a deal. I will come and inspect the cargo in the morning. But now….now we drink!" He then signaled for one of his men to bring over the largest bottle of Russian vodka Erik had ever seen, and three more glasses. As he poured, he looked over at Nadir with a raised eyebrow. "Just make sure your first mate here can hold his liquor this time and does not go shooting off his mouth again." He warned.

"You might as well ask me to hold back the tide." Erik chuckled, watching as Nadir scooped up the vodka and drank it down in one gulp. He shook his head; it was going to be a long night.

.

Back on the shore Christine had long since passed bored and was on her way to stir-crazy. There was nothing to do but sit there and wait and as the hours drug on she began to believe Erik's words when he said it would take a while. Her legs were getting stiff from just sitting so she decided to take a little walk up the shoreline, picking up a rock or two and skipping them over the water as she went. It was a very pleasant evening, the moon had risen some time ago and she found the reflection of the large luminary on the water very enticing. She had continued to walk, not realizing how far she had gone, until she saw the most enchanting inlet all lit up by the moon's glow, and an idea instantly came to her mind. Christine had not had a bath since their stop in Cannon Bay and as she stared at the water, gently lapping on shore, she had the overwhelming urge to sink down in the inviting liquid and wash all her troubles away.

Looking around she quickly ascertained that she was alone, and if she was quick, then she would be all finished before Erik and Nadir returned. Hurrying to a clump of bushes she stripped off her clothes and laid them neatly on a rock hidden in the weeds on the shore. As she stepped into the water she gave a sigh, it was brisk and refreshing and she could not wait to be submerged in the cleansing liquid, a sigh of pleasure escaping her lips as she sunk now to her chin. She wished she had brought some soap, but this had not been something she had planned for, but no matter, she was going to enjoy every moment of this.

.

Erik's head felt like it was going to explode. That Russian vodka had always had the worst effect on him, and he knew it. However, it would have been a sign of disrespect to have refused the drinks Drago kept offering…and so he drank. When the bottle was empty and Nadir had literally sunk under the table, Erik had stood up and announced it was time to go. Drago had two of his men help the Persian up on his feet and got him to the door, leaving Erik to take over from there. It was almost a case of the blind leaning the blind, as the two stumbled through the jungle towards the shore and their awaiting boat. Erik still worried about having left Chris all alone, but right now his biggest concern was just getting back to him. He at least knew which direction to head as he could hear the sound of the ocean crashing in the distance, but he was not sure exactly where they would come out. Nadir was doing his best to remain upright, however, every step was a struggle. Why had he not ordered Nadir to simply not drink at all, at least then he might have been in a better position to help Erik back to the ship.

"That was very good vodka. I like Drago…did I ever tell you that? He is one upstanding fella." Nadir said, his words slightly slurred as they went. "I think we should buy a case of that stuff from him before we go."

"I do not think I could afford it." Erik told him with a slight chuckle.

"It can't be that expensive, can it?" Nadir asked, pulling back slightly to look up at Erik's masked face as they stopped by a large crop of trees.

"I meant I can't afford having something as strong as that on board, or I would never get any work out of you." Erik laughed, leaning his first mate up against the tree as he steadied him with one arm.

"But it tasted so good!" Nadir smiled, his eyes turning all dreamy at the thought of the intoxicating liquor.

"Yes, but I am willing to bet you won't find it as pleasant coming back up." He leaned against another tree himself and rubbed his temples. Oh this was not going to be good, Erik thought, swearing once more never to drink with the iron stomached Russian again. "Come on, we need to get back to Chris."

"Chris would have loved the vodka too." Nadir told Erik, his words interrupted by a hiccup or two. "I like that kid…did I ever tell you that? He is one upstanding little fella." Nadir repeated, apparently liking everyone at the moment.

"Chris would have had better sense than to drink five glasses of that stuff. You are going to be hung over for a week!"

"Worth it…totally worth it." Nadir told him, as he began to slide down the trunk of the tree, heading for the ground.

Erik had caught him and pulled him back to a standing position before he got too far, once more trying to support his weight as the two headed towards the shore. They finally made it out of the trees but as they looked around, they did not see the boat or Chris anywhere.

"He is gone! Chris is gone!" Nadir said in a panicked voice. "Do you think a wild boar ate him?"

"Nothing ate him." Erik said with a heavy sigh. Drunk Nadir was not as much fun as one might think. He was either panicked and high strung or groggy and rather heavy. "We just came out of the jungle a little off course. I think we need to head south down the shore for a spell and we will find him." However as Erik took a step in that direction he found that Nadir was quite unable to follow his lead, and felt the man slip down into the sand. Erik was no longer in any condition to keep him vertical, so he just let him fall. "You are as worthless as an anchor to a drowning man!" Erik told him in an exasperated tone.

Nadir just lay there with a goofy grin on his face and said nothing.

"Oh hell, you lay there and don't move…as if you could…and I will go find Chris and have him come back and help me carry you to the boat." Erik told him, fighting the urge to kick the man lying at his feet. Why had he let him drink at all?

"I hear and obey, captain." Nadir said, closing his eyes as he seemed to drift off to sleep.

With one last shake of his head, Erik turned and headed down the shore. He had not made it very far when he realized that walking in sand was twice as hard when you were three sheets to the wind, so he headed up to the tree line where there was firmer ground…and trees to hang on to in order to steady himself. The going was easier, but still slow as his head was pounding and his eyes were somewhat blurry. He had just stopped to take a breather when he heard it…a voice. Freezing in place he stood up strait and shut his eyes, trying to take it all in at once. Oh it was the most heavenly voice he had ever heard, soft as satin yet pierced him like cold steel. There were no words to the song, just a haunting melody, sung in a mixture of notes that blended together so well that one could only imagine it coming from a creature of heavenly light.

Erik opened his eyes, searching for the source of the song. His impaired senses lead him to believe it was emanating from down the beach where he had just come, and as he squinted into the moonlight he could now see that he was not the only one hearing the voice…Nadir had risen from where he lay, and was now on his feet, stumbling forward.

"Bloody hell!" Erik muttered as he watched his first mate begin to walk into the water as if in a daze.

.

Christine had been enjoying her swim so much that she had completely forgotten about her resolve to bathe quickly and get back to the boat. The water was simply divine and she was having such a good time that she had not heard the two men emerge from the trees and begin to head down the beach. She had her back turned to the shore, her arms spread out to the side of her as she floated there in the moonlight, singing and humming a little song that spun around in her mind. She was so caught up in her own thoughts, imaging that she was alone, that she didn't realize her precarious predicament…until she heard Nadir's voice behind her.

"Mermaid?" Nadir said, his voice hardly above a whisper. "You're a mermaid….you are!" His voice now grew in intensity as he stumbled forward, less than a dozen yards separating the two.

Christine turned around, slipping down into the water up to her neck as her hands went to cover her chest. She hoped the reflections on the water hid everything that was submerged, but she knew that Nadir had most definitely seen her face. She did not know what to say or do, so she just remained frozen in place, treading water and staring at him.

"I heard you singing, little Siren. I knew you existed…I always knew you were real." Nadir was having trouble remaining upright but his eyes were as wide and clear as ever as he stared at the mythical creature before him. Her skin was practically glowing in the moonlight and the droplets of water on her face were like diamonds. She had the most amazing eyes, even if they were now looking at him in fear. "Don't be afraid little mermaid, I would never hurt you." He assured her as he took a few more steps into the water and reaching out his hand, wishing for nothing more than to touch her.

Christine gave a sharp cry and dove completely under the water in an attempt to swim away from the approaching Nadir. She swam below the surface for as long as her lungs would allow, before coming up for air amongst the weeds at the far end of the small lagoon. When she did emerge and looked back, hidden from view by the reeds, she could see that Nadir was now waist deep in the water, thrashing around as if looking for where his mermaid had gone. If she had not been so out of breath and panicked, she might have found his actions comical. However, any thoughts of humor faded away when she saw Erik come stumbling into view.

"Damn it, Nadir!" Erik shouted, wading into the water and grabbing his first mate by his shirt collar and dragging him back to shore. "What the hell are you doing? You could pass out and drown without even realizing it." He scolded as he shoved the man onto the sand at the water's edge.

"It was a mermaid! I saw a mermaid!" Nadir argued, sitting up and staring out across the water in hopes that she would reappear. "You must have scared her…she swam away when you came running. You freighted her away!"

"I did what?" Erik was no long amused by the Persian's obsession with the storybook creatures. Yet…he had just heard an unearthly voice, hadn't he?

"It was a mermaid, I swear, captain. She was standing…I mean, swimming right there!" He pointed at the water as he struggled to stand up once more, failing miserably as he landed on his backside with a loud grunt. "She was beautiful, so absolutely beautiful, her hair, her eyes, her skin…simply perfect. And her voice…her voice was like.."

"An angel." Erik finished for him, his voice hardly a whisper as he recalled the melody that had put him under its spell.

"You heard her too?" Nadir asked, looking up at Erik with excitement.

"I…" Erik began, unwilling to admit to anything at this point, seeing as how his senses and judgment were vastly impaired by the vodka. "No…I only heard you splashing around and yelling about mermaids, that is why I came back." He lied.

Nadir's look of disappointment almost made Erik recant…almost. Instead he leaned down and took hold of his first mates arm and hoisted him up into a standing position once more.

"I think it has been one long day and with as much as you drank I am surprised you are not seeing dragons and elves as well. Now forget about what you thought you saw and let's get back to the boat and find Chris." Erik said, pulling Nadirs arm around his neck to help support him as the two stumbled down the shore.

"It was a mermaid…I swear it, captain. She was real." Nadir said in an almost pleading voice, never taking his eyes off the small lagoon as they went.

"Whatever you say, Nadir. Whatever you say."

.

Christine had not waited around to hear the rest of the conversation once Erik had pulled Nadir from the water and she knew he was in no danger of drowning. It was pretty obvious from his slurred speech and inability to stay standing for long that the first mate was sloshed. She hoped that this, coupled with the shadows and moonlight, would be enough to have kept him from recognizing her as the Phantom's youngest crew member. She had quickly grabbed her clothes and scurried into the bushes and dressed in record time. She did her best to squeeze the water out of her now soaked hair before sweeping it up under her hat once more. Once she was confidant she was back in disguise, and no longer resembled a mythical sea creature Nadir now believed her to be, she scurried to the boat and waited there for the men to return. She did not have to wait long and soon heard the two coming around the bend.

"Chris?" Erik yelled, holding his breath for fear he might not receive an answer.

"Here, captain." She called back, stepping out of the shadows and into the moonlight as they approached. Seeing Nadir leaning on Erik for support she decided it best to play dumb. "What happened, is he all right?" She asked, hurrying forward and grabbing the first mate's other arm to offer assistance.

"He is fine, he just had way too much to drink." Erik assured the boy, giving a sigh of relief to see him safe and unharmed.

"Chris…Chris, I saw a mermaid!" Nadir said excitedly, turning his head towards the boy as he spoke.

Christine's eyes instantly watered as the strong wave of alcohol assaulted her and she turned away from him with a slight cough.

"He is also seeing things, mermaids to be precise. I think it is best we get him back to the ship and let him sleep it off. Shouldn't take more than a couple of days." Erik said with a chuckle. His humor quickly turned to embarrassment as he suddenly lost his own footing and fell to the ground quite gracelessly.

Without Erik supporting Nadir from the other side, Christine was now left to holding up the tipsy first mate all alone. Not strong enough to do the job all alone, it was no surprise that the two of them both ended up in the sand next to Erik.

"Captain…are _you_ all right?" Christine asked, rolling Nadir off of her as quickly as possible, and looking at Erik with a worried expression.

"Damn vodka." Erik growled as he struggled to get back on his feet.

Christine could not help but smile at the sight of the two drunk men. She was wise enough however to turn her head away from him so that he did not see her smirk.

"Help me get him into the boat." Erik grumbled, taking hold of Nadir's left arm as the two of them loaded him in and shoved off.

"It was a mermaid, a very pretty one." Nadir continued, shutting his eyes as a wide smile crossed his lips. "One with big blue eyes and a voice like a bell."

Erik's brows furrowed beneath his mask…blue eyes and a voice like a bell? That was sounding dangerously close to how his mermaid had appeared to him in his dream. Were all mermaids the same, thus explaining the similarities between what Nadir claimed to have seen and what he had envisioned?

"Will he be all right?" Christine asked, staring down at Nadir with concern in her eyes. "I mean, he didn't hit his head or anything did he?"

"No, he is just drunk out of his mind. He did the same damn thing last time we met with Drago, but at least this time he is not leaving with a split lip and a black eye." Erik chuckled. "He will be fine, but don't expect him to be of any use for several days after this."

Christine nodded and the two of them remained silent for a bit, before Erik could stand it no longer and simply had to ask the question that was burning a hole in his mind.

"Chris…did you hear anything while you were on the shore back there? Something just before Nadir and I showed up?" He asked, trying not to go into details for fear the boy would think he was insane as well as drunk.

"Hear something?" Christine questioned, not sure what Erik meant. Then it hit her…if Nadir had heard her singing, perhaps Erik had as well. This was not good. What should she say? "Yes…I heard something."

"You did?" Erik stopped rowing and looked at her anxiously.

"Yes. Just before you two came back, I heard some rustling in the bushes and was afraid it was one of those wild boars you told me about. I was all ready to use the pistol you gave me if it came charging out, but the noise went away and nothing appeared. Other than that, I never heard a thing the whole time you were gone." She saw Erik's expression change and she couldn't help but probe deeper. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason…I just…never mind. It was nothing." He said with a sigh as he began rowing once more. Neither one spoke for the rest of the journey back to the ship. While he rowed, Erik found that he couldn't stop thinking about that voice he had heard. Could it really have belonged to a siren like Nadir claimed? Erik was not one to believe in fairy tales, and yet, he had heard the song with his own ears. It could have been just a figment of his pickled mind, and the pounding he still felt was a constant reminder of how much he had truly drank. Still, it plagued him.

.

The next day a very hung over Erik met with Drago on the shore, his men unloading the goods and Erik receiving the money agreed upon the previous night. As the two men shook hands over the deal, Erik smiled with satisfaction, knowing that the money they made with the sale of the goods would more than pay for the needed repairs to the Phantom.

Just as Erik had predicted, Nadir did not emerge from his bunk for two full days and when he did, the only thing he could talk about was the mermaid he had seen. Soon all the crew was sick of hearing about how beautiful she had been and how her song was like angels singing. After the first few tellings, they would simply shake their heads and walk away whenever he started up again.

Erik however never once ribbed his first mate, instead only nodding along as if he were humoring the man. However, he found that he was unable to get that sound of that ethereal voice out of his head, and deep down, he too found he was now almost willing to believe in mermaids.

.

.

**So, how many of you are happy that Nadir FINALLY got to see his 'mermaid'? Even if it was not real…he thinks so. **

**And what do you think about Erik keeping his mouth shut on the subject.**

**Was drunk Erik and drunk Nadir fun?**

**And what did you think of her father and Commodore Edwards?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Two quick things: One, I wish to thank my two wonderful Beta readers for all their help on this story. My ever faithful and encouraging Butterflybird and my new right hand girl, kkrasmussen84. You both have been invaluable and indispensable to me in getting Siren of the Sea ready for posting. Also a shout-out to Phan3145 who continues to help with my corrections, you rock!**

**Second, I want everyone to know that I am NOT going to let Erik doubt his sexual preference! That was never my intention. He might get a little confused for a few minutes, but all misunderstandings will be put to rest in that very same chapter, so we will not leave Erik in mental turmoil any longer than needs be. So do not worry, do not fret and just enjoy the ride. **

**With that said….carry on!**

.

_**Chapter 10**_

.

.

It had been over a week since they had attacked the Lavorett and the offloading of the commandeered goods, and the crew had worked hard to repair the damage sustained during the battle. Regardless of how the crew seemed to doubt the word of the first mate, Nadir remained adamant and steadfast that he did indeed see a mermaid back on Half Moon Cay, and nothing anyone said would convince him otherwise. Everything, it appeared, had returned to normal, everything, except Erik.

As she made her way out on deck that morning, Christine could tell immediately that something was amiss when she spotted him at the helm, just staring out over the horizon. While she prided herself on her ability to get up early and be dressed and out before him, today Christine had rose to find that Erik was no longer in the cabin. Upon further inspection it even appeared as if he had not slept in his bed at all. She could think of nothing that had happened in the last few days that would illicit his sudden dark mood. The sale of the goods had gone well, if you didn't count the mishap with the vodka, the repairs were almost complete and even Nadir's mermaid talk had died down somewhat. All seemed well, leaving Christine at a loss as to what had Erik in such a dark mood. The crew noticed his disposition as well, but said nothing, going about their business while obviously avoiding any kind of conversation with him. It was very disconcerting, and Christine wanted to know what was going on.

The hand bilge pumps in the forward hold were acting up again and Nadir had been working hard all day to get them repaired. When he stopped to take a break, Christine found him at the water barrel.

"Is something wrong with the Captain?" She asked, glancing back up at Erik who had not seemed to move a muscle.

Nadir took a long drink from the barrel and re-hung the dipper with a sigh.

"No one is sure why, but every year around this time he just gets…quiet. Everyone has their theories, but no one is about to ask him about it." He said, almost in a hushed tone, as if he worried Erik could hear him.

"What about you? I am sure he would tell _you_ if you asked him." Nadir was his first mate after all and the closest thing he had to a best friend that she could tell.

"Whoa, hold on there." Nadir said, holding up his hands. "If he wanted me to know, he would have told me, and I am not about to get my throat slit by prying. The captain can be a very a private man and I respect that. Whatever demons he is battling he can handle in his own way, and in his own time. If he needs my help, he will ask. Until then, we just let him have his space and he always seems to work through it in a couple of days." Nadir then gave Chris a little smile. "Come give me a hand with the bilge pumps, there is nothing you can do and I would advise you not to try."

The rest of the day was spent below decks and Christine did not see Erik again until later that night. He had gone in his cabin earlier and when Nadir poked his head in to ask him if wanted dinner brought in, Erik actually threw a glass at the door and yelled at him to get out. Nadir returned to the group and picked up his plate as if nothing had happened. Noticing Chris' worried expression, he reassured the kid.

"Oh this has happened before. He will hold up in there till evening, drinking himself into a stupor until he passes out, then I will go in and put him to bed. Like I said, in a few days, a week tops, this will all be forgotten." Nadir just shrugged it off and didn't seem to be taking any of this personally, but it was very upsetting for Christine.

The rest of the evening she couldn't help but glance back at Erik's cabin, the flickering candle light and shadow moving inside telling her that he was still awake. One by one the crew left off for bed or their turn on watch, leaving only Nadir and Christine. Glancing over at the Captain's quarters, Nadir stood up and stretched, giving a soft groan as his back cracked into place.

"I suppose I better get in there and see if he is ready to be tucked in." He gave a small laugh, but Christine could tell that even he found little humor in the task. He must have seen the concern in her face because he asked. "Would you like to give me a hand?"

Christine was on her feet in a flash signaling her answer. As the two approached the cabin they could hear nothing stirring within, giving Nadir the courage to peek inside. Just as he had predicted, Erik was at his desk, his head lying face down beside a half empty bottle of rum.

"Just as I thought, looks like sleeping beauty has had enough for today." He chuckled, the irony of his description not lost on him.

"I think this is ridiculous. If you found out what is bothering him and talk to him about it he might not need to find solace from a bottle. Why don't you just ask him?" Christine truly hated to see him in this condition, especially if there was anything that could be done to prevent it.

"We don't ask because we are men, not gossiping washer women. It is his past and sometimes the past is best left buried. Now, let's just move him to the bed and get some sleep ourselves." Nadir insisted.

However, before the two could step inside, Miller's voice was heard calling from behind.

"Nadir, the aft bilge pump just went out again and I am up to my knees in seawater!"

Nadir gave an exasperated sigh and turned to Christine.

"Looks like you will have to take care of the captain by yourself. If I don't get that bilge working, we will all be loading the life boats before morning." He said as he walked towards the hold, only half joking about the life boats. "Remember that you have second watch tonight, so don't take too long in there."

Christine watched him scurry down the ladder and disappear into the hold before she turned her attention back to Erik. She quietly went inside, stepping over the broken shards of the glass that he had thrown at the door earlier. She was not quite sure how she was supposed to get him from the desk to his bed all by herself and she was not sure that waking him was an option either. She had just reached out to remove the half empty glass from his hand, when he suddenly sat up, causing her to jump back with a yelp of fright.

"I was not finished with that." He muttered, looking around with bleary eyes until his focus settled on her standing in front of him.

"Well, it sure looked to me like you had enough for one evening." She answered, walking around to stand beside him now. "And unless you plan on sleeping here for the night I would suggest you quit now and head to bed."

"Did Nadir send you in to make sure I was still alive?" He asked, looking more at the glass in his hand than her.

"We were pretty sure you were not dead, but yes, he sent me in to put you to bed." When he was quiet for a moment she decided to go for broke. "Everyone can tell something is bothering you, but no one is willing to ask what it is. Now I understand your need for privacy…" Boy did she understand needing privacy, "but if talking about it will help, I am willing to listen. My father says that sometimes it is the mind that needs the medicine, not the body, and that talking things out can do a world of good." She stood there, holding her breath, waiting for him to say something…anything. After another minute of silence she gave up with a sigh and headed for the door. She had just put her hand on the knob when she heard him speak.

"September 18th." He said, as if that simple date was the most important day in the world.

"What?" Christine asked turning back around.

"Today is September 18th." He leaned forward on his desk once more, resting on his elbows as he held the glass in front of him with both hands, never taking his eyes off of it. "The calendar tells me so, but I would have known anyway. The air seems different and the sky just looks darker on September 18th each year."

Christine could now see that this date held some very personal meaning to him and maybe if she could keep him talking, and conscious, it would help him somehow.

"Why is today so different from any other day. What happened?" She came over and stood beside him, leaning against the desk. He sat back in his chair and looked at her as if he was staring right through her, seeing something that was long ago past.

"That was the day she died." Was all he said.

"She? Who was she?" Fear gripped Christine's heart. Had Erik been married before? Was he still mourning a lost love in his past, one that she could never compete with?

"Her name was Abigail Wright, and she was… my mother." Erik stopped there and Christine held her breath, the news having hit her like a ton of bricks. She silently prayed that he would continue, and in a moment her prayers were answered. "I had been down at the docks that morning, picking up a little money by helping unload a ship. Most of the dock workers did not care about my mask, they only cared if I had a strong back and was willing to do as I was told. I stopped and bought a loaf of bread and some cheese on the way home, and that is when I noticed the air and the sky. Not that I saw it as strange, just different…and I noticed it. Ever notice something but at the time you had no idea of the significance it would have on your life?" Christine knew he did not expect her to answer so she kept quiet and just listened. "I called out to her when I came through the door, telling her I had brought some food, but she didn't answer. When I got to her room I could see that she was slipping away. She had been sick for some time but that day…..the day the air and the sky turned different, that was the day she just gave up." Suddenly he looked right at her and she knew for certain that he was fully aware of her presence. "She died before the sun set on September 18th…nineteen years ago today."

"Oh captain…." Was all Christine could get out over the lump in her throat. Nineteen years ago he would have been around fifteen, just a boy. Her heart broke thinking of him all alone watching his mother fade away like that. Forced to shoulder the burdens of life like a man, while still only a child himself. Her arms ached to hold him and comfort him until his hurt went away…. but that was out of the question. So all she could do was be there for him now, and listen. "I am so sorry, is there anything I can do?"

He slid his glass over to her and grabbed the bottle for himself.

"You can drink with me to her memory." He said, lifting the bottle up in front of him. "Drink to the kindest woman in the world who never deserved the life she was handed. To Abigail Wright." He said reverently, then took a long drink.

Christine picked up the glass he had offered her and without any hesitation drank the vile liquid down. She had hoped to do it smoothly but the immediate burning sensation she had in her throat left her coughing and gasping for breath. This actually caused Erik to chuckle slightly as he leaned forward and slapped her on the back a few times.

"You still have some growing up to do before you can hold your liquor." He said as he reached to refill the glass.

Christine held up her hand as she pulled the glass away, trying to tell him she had more than enough. He shrugged and took another drink from the bottle himself, apparently not offended by her refusal for more. When her throat was no longer on fire she took a chance and probed deeper, wanting to know all there was about this man's history.

"What did you do after that? Is that when you went to sea?"

"No…..not quite yet. First I made sure she had a proper burial, I sold everything we owned and saw to it that she was laid to rest in the town cemetery with a real stone marker. She deserved so much better in life, I couldn't stand to see her having any less in death. " He then looked directly at her, his expression causing her veins to turn to ice. "Then I went to murder the man responsible for killing my mother. The lying bastard who promised her the world and left her to die in the gutter…my father!"

Christine felt her face go as white as the mask Erik was wearing. She had never heard Erik speak words with such venom, but at the mere mention of his father, she could tell there was bad blood between them.

"You went to kill your own father?" She could hardly get the words out of her mouth, they were so appalling.

"I assure you he deserved it for what he had done. Now I don't claim to be a saint and I have had my share of women, but every one of them knew going into it what I was offering and I made no promises I wasn't willing to keep. But him… he promised my mother the world, heaped lies upon lies until she thought he was the moon and the stars all rolled into one. Then what did he do? He threw her away like yesterday's garbage!"

Erik's fist came down on his desk with a thundering blow as he said this, causing Christine to visibly jump. She didn't know what to say, so she just sat there as he continued.

"That man had bewitched her until in her eyes he could do no wrong, never seeing the promises he had made were nothing but lies. Yet I knew….I could see the truth even if she never did. I knew he had abandoned her…because of me. Because he could not stand the knowledge that his own bastard son was a deformed freak of nature!"

At his words Christine's hand flew to her lips to stifle her gasp. So it was true…the mask did hide some sort of deformity. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words would form. What could she say? Thankfully she did not have to, for Erik continued on as if she were not even there.

"My mother always believed he would come for us, that his love was unconditional. She would tell me that one day my father would return and take us away, out of the dirty streets and into a bright new life. Well it never happened and after fifteen years she couldn't wait any longer. I know it was a broken heart that finally killed her …and I wanted vengeance. So the day after her funeral, I set out to find the man I hated with all my being."

"You didn't know who he was or where he lived?" She asked, finding her voice.

"Not exactly, but I knew enough. My mother was a wise woman, and perhaps she knew that if she gave me my father's sir name I would hunt him down. I had gone by the name of Erik Wright since I was old enough to speak, but I knew I had been born with a second name…his name, but I never learned it till after her death. I did know his first name though, and I had this…" he reached into his pocket and brought out a gold watch. He stared at it for a moment and then tossed it to her, nodding for her to open it up and look inside.

Hardly daring to take her eyes off of him, Christine slowly opened the watch. In the lid of the timepiece there was a small painting of two faces staring back at her. The paint had chipped away at the sides but the image was still well intact. Erik's features were obvious in both of them, leaving no doubt that these were his parents. He had his mother's hair and coloring but it was the eyes of his father that stared back at her now from behind his mask.

"Did you find him?" She was almost afraid to know the answer.

"I found him…a rich English man living in a house bigger than the entire street I had grown up on. It wasn't like he couldn't have afforded to take care of her. She had just been another conquest to him, one to be discarded when we did not fit into his perfect little life. Used and then forgotten. However I would never forget, and I planned to make sure he remembered her and knew exactly who I was and why I was there to kill him." He trailed off once more, lost in thought as he stared at the bottle in his hand.

It was then that Christine knew for certain that he had not carried out his criminal plan. Even as a vengeful youth, she was certain that Erik had principles, and there was no way he could have killed a man in cold blood.

"But you didn't do it, did you? You couldn't."

"No …..I let him live." He looked up at Christine with regret in his eyes. She hoped it was regret over the situation, and not the fact that something had stayed his hand. "I found his house and hid in the bushes near his front door with a knife in my hand, having every intention of using it. I sat there all day waiting for my chance, but when he at last came out to leave…he wasn't alone. He had two kids with him…. his children, a real family. That day I learned that I had a half brother and sister I had never known about, and I was damn certain they had never heard of me… their monster brother. They were both young, the girl was just a babe in his arms and the boy no more than four or five. Both were…perfect. They were laughing and talking about the outing they were going on, never suspecting the danger that waited there in the bushes…but I just couldn't do it. If I had killed him like I planned, those two kids would grow up without a father just like I had. I still hated him and wished him dead, but those kids had done nothing to me and they were the ones who would have suffered. At that moment I realized that taking his life would never bring my mother back, restore my face or make up for all he had done. The best thing I could do was to honor her memory and never forget her like he apparently had. Still, each year when the air and the sky turn just a little different, I remember how I failed her. "

"I don't think you failed her at all, captain." Christine assured him quietly. "I realize I have not known you very long, but I see how you treat your men and how you are fair and reasonable in your dealings. Each man on this ship would lay down his life for you and that says a lot." She then smiled and gave his chair a little kick with her foot trying to lighten the mood. "You even rescued a poor kid like me and made him feel safe again, and I think that is pretty special."

"Probably one of the smarter things I have done." He told Chris with a nod of gratitude for his words. He then got up slowly, bracing his hands on the desk in front of him for stabilization. "I think I have had enough for one night and since I know I'm going to pay the price in the morning, I might as well get some sleep before the hangover sets in. At least it is not Russian vodka this time." Erik then walked up the few steps to his bed and fell forward onto it.

He didn't move for a moment and Christine imagined that he had passed out the second he hit. Getting up from the desk she started for the door, but then she heard him moving behind her. Turning she saw that he had rolled over onto his side and had propped himself up on one elbow. "Thanks for listening. You are a good kid. I am glad you are here."

"I am too. Try and get some sleep and don't worry…..I know your mother would be very proud of you." She saw the corner of his mouth come up in a halfhearted grin and she hoped he truly believed it. Christine waited until he had laid back down before turning towards the door once more.

It was then that Christine realized she was still holding the watch in her hand and she turned back only to see that he was already fast asleep. Not wanting to disturb him she walked over to his desk and laid it down, but as she did she noticed some engraving on the back. Looking closer she saw the initials A.E.C. inscribed in big letters. Those must be his father's initials she surmised. She ran a few variations in her mind of what those letters could mean and suddenly her hand flew to her mouth as she realized the truth. Erik had described his father as a rich English man with two children who would now be around nineteen and twenty five. That was exactly how old Philippe and Meg were now.

And the initials A.E.C! She reopened the watch and examined the painting closer. Was this the reason that Erik had seemed familiar to her when they had first met? Erik was of the same height and build as the English gentleman, but it was the fact that they shared the same pair of piecing amber eyes that was the true give away. How could she have forgotten that? Granted, she spent most of her time with Meg and Philippe while at the Collingsworth mansion, but she had looked into Lord Andrews eyes on many occasions and they were most certainly the same as Erik's. Turning the watch over again, she stared at the middle initial, she was almost certain that the 'E' had to stand for Erik.

Christine's mind was spinning and she had to steady herself on the desk to keep from falling. She had visited with Lord Collingsworth a number of times over the past year and had come to regard him as a true gentleman, always kind and very pleasant. Yet if he truly was Erik's father and had done all the terrible things he claimed, maybe she didn't know Lord Collingsworth at all?

And to think, if she and Philippe had actually married, that would now make Erik her brother-in-law! The very idea made her head swim, but perhaps she was wrong about all this. After all, she had no proof other than some similarities in an old painting the size of her thumb, the same color eyes and a few matching dates. The Collingsworth family was hundreds of miles away and she saw no reason to ever mention her suspicions to Erik. It was his life and she had quite possibly learned more about it tonight than she wished to. She was not sure how to digest the information thrown at her, from Erik's feeling of betrayal by his hated father, or the fact that he revealed the mystery surrounding the reason for his mask. Was his face truly as hideous as he claimed? Surely he was exaggerating when he called himself a monster. Christine knew she needed time to think this all through. Maybe Nadir had been right, sometimes the past is best left buried. So leaving the watch on the desk she quickly left to take her turn on night duty, blowing the candles out as she went.

.

.

When Erik opened his eyes to see the sun's rays blazing through his window he groaned and rolled over, burying his head in his pillow. As he let his mind clear he began to think about the previous night and all that went on. He remembered drinking….a lot… and he remembered Chris talking with him, but it was all still a little fuzzy. He sat up in bed and looked down, noticing that he was still fully clothed, right down to his boots still being on. He reached up and felt that his mask was still in place as well. Apparently he must have passed out pretty quickly if he had not even bothered to remove his mask to sleep. Oh well, it would save him the trouble of re-dressing, he thought, as he got up out of bed and walked over to the pitcher of water on the dresser. Pouring it in the basin he removed his mask and splashed his face with cold water, the icy liquid leaving him invigorated and alert.

Reaching up he slowly removed the cover off the mirror above his dresser and stared at the mangled mass that stared back at him. Erik didn't often indulge in tormenting himself with his appearance, but for some reason today he felt the need to look. As he examined the reflection that could hardly be considered a face, he found it no wonder his own father had abandoned him and his mother. Who would ever wish to look at _this_ on a daily basis…apparently not his father, and if he was being honest, not even Erik himself. Only his mother had ever been able to gaze upon his unmasked face without flinching or looking away. Only her, and she was long gone. Would she truly be the last woman who would ever look on him with love? If there was such a woman out there, he had certainly never encountered her, and probably never would.

With a heavy sigh he wiped his face dry and reached for his white mask, thinking perhaps wearing a lighter color today would brighten his mood. After changing his shirt and slipping into a black vest, Erik headed for the door. He stopped when he saw something sitting on his desk by the empty bottle of rum. He walked over and picked it up, recognizing it immediately as the only item he had kept after his mother had died. He must have taken this out last night during his drinking binge, for it usually stayed hidden away in the very back of his desk drawer. As he held the watch in his hand he began to recall some of the conversation he and Chris had shared the night before. Had he truly told the kid his whole life story?! Erik had never confided in anyone about his parents or, heaven forbid, his face! Only Nadir knew a few bits and pieces, but somehow last night, his little cabin boy had got him to spill it all. Erik was not sure how he felt about that, hating the idea of being exposed in that way, as if by revealing his secrets he had become naked and uncovered, a feeling that left him very unsettled.

Yet, it suddenly dawned on him that even though he had drank enough rum last night to take down a mule, he was not suffering any ill effects, no hangover or queasiness in his stomach. Also the dark mood he had been in was gone, replaced with a sense of calm that he had not felt in a long time. Maybe talking to the kid had been good for him after all. He recalled Chris saying something about medicine for the mind, and perhaps that is exactly what the boy had administered last night by lending a hearing ear. Erik's gaze turned towards Chris' small, empty alcove, and a grateful smile slowly crossed his lips. No doubt about it. That kid was one of the best things that had ever come into Erik's life.

When Erik made his way out on deck everything looked fresh, almost brand new in some way. It was as if a burden had been lifted off his chest, the crushing weight that had always seemed to suffocate him during this time each year was gone. His men must have noticed the shift in Erik's mood as well, and they nodded a greeting or wished him good morning, where yesterday they avoided him like the plague.

"You're awake." Erik heard Chris' voice say as he turned to look at the boy. "I was just bringing in your breakfast. I mean, if you feel up to eating after what happened last night."

"And what _exactly_ happened last night?" He asked, really hoping that the kid did not plan to rehash any of the private and personal things he had told him.

"You were drunk out of your mind and passed out." Christine said, as if it should have been obvious. "Man, you really must be hung over if you don't even remember getting that way!"

Erik gave a little grin. So the kid was smart enough to play things close to the vest. Erik now knew he could count on Chris' discretion and he admired him for that.

"Oh, I remember everything I need to about last night… believe me." He said, reaching out and taking the plate of food off the tray. "However, right now I think some fresh air and sun will do me wonders. Carry on." He instructed as he headed up the steps, already picking at the food on his plate.

"Aye, sir." He heard Chris say behind him, and even without looking he knew there was a big smile on the boy's face.

.

.

**So there you have it…Erik's backstory. So, what do you think of:**

**Him having a mother who actually loved him?**

**His father being the 'bad guy' this time?**

**Christine's suspicions about who his father really is?**

**Erik's reaction to realizing he spilled his guts to Chris?**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK, I feel badly about making you all wait for the big reveal, but really I have plans that need setting up for it. So please be patient just a little bit longer. I will tell you this….the big reveal will take place somewhere between chapters 15 – 20. So now you have a ball park figure of when it will happen. Please trust me, you will be well entertained until that moment arrives….OK? Thanks!**

.

Chapter 11

.

.

A few more weeks had past and as Cannon Bay came into view once more, Christine felt a mixture of excitement and regret. While the prospect of going ashore was very appealing after being on ship for so long, the implications of shore leave left her wishing they could just turn around and sail away. The idea that Erik would more than likely end up at the Crimson Cutlass tavern again filled her with a fire of jealousy and possessiveness. She was not sure what Rosalie would do if Erik engaged her for her services. Would she refuse because she knew of Christine's feelings or go on with business as usual? She couldn't blame her if she did, after all it was her job and Erik was very difficult to resist. Christine couldn't fault Erik either, for it was not like she had given him any reason to stay away from other women, or such activities. She felt trapped between two stone walls and both were closing in on her. In the end she decided that the least painful way to deal with it was not to be there, that way she wouldn't have to know.

Erik was surprised when Chris volunteered to stay on board to guard the ship instead of going into town with him and Nadir like before. The boy had been acting a little odd since he had mentioned they were heading back to Cannon Bay, and now this? Perhaps the whole incident with Rosalie had embarrassed him far more than Erik had thought, but whatever the reason, he would let it lie. If Chris wanted to talk about it, he would.

.

When Erik and Nadir stepped into the tavern they were once more assaulted by the smell of rum and woman. Erik had warned his first mate to be a bit more judicious with his money this time, but he knew it was like telling a man dying of thirst to sip the water slowly. Nadir was gone in a shot, sweeping the first pretty face he could find off to a table as she plied him with drinks. Erik smiled, his Persian friend enjoyed life to the full, with no regrets. Erik envied him for that. As he stood there a moment, thinking about the burdens he carried every day, he felt a warm hand slide up his back. He shuddered slightly at her touch and turned around to see the dark, seductive eyes of Rosalie.

"Back so soon?" She asked, her words dripping with the honey of promised pleasure.

Erik slipped his hands low around her waist and pulled her to him roughly.

"If I recall, you promised me a rain check." He reminded her. "And I always claim my prize." He leaned down and began to kiss her neck, as she laughed.

"So I am a prize, am I?"

"Prettier than a chest of gold." He told her as he let her lead him over to one of the tables. She signaled for the bartender to bring them a bottle as she eased him down into a chair and walked around behind him, never letting her hands leave his body.

"You were always good with the sweet talk, Erik." She began to massage his shoulders as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, enjoying her touch and the relief of his tight muscles.

Soon her touch was stirring other desires, and reaching across his chest with his right hand he grasped her left arm and pulled her around to sit on his lap.

"If I recall, you were always good at something else." He hinted, leaning in for a taste of her ruby lips.

"How is Chris?" She asked abruptly.

Erik pulled back, his brows furrowing together beneath his mask.

"Chris? The kid is fine, why would you ask about him?"

"Just curious. How is he doing these days? Anything exciting happen since I saw you two last?" She asked, running her finger up and down his chest through the opening in his shirt.

"Do you seriously want to talk about the boy right now?" Usually Rosalie was all business and he appreciated that about her. Erik came to the Crimson Cutlass for only two things, rum and pleasure, and right now thinking about Chris was putting a damper on both.

"I just noticed that he was not with you and wondered how he was, that's all." She leaned in and kissed him, noting that the agitated look never left his eyes and that he did not kiss her back. "Why, are you jealous?"

Erik was not sure what he was feeling, but he was pretty sure jealousy was not it. As nice as Rosalie was, and as much as he enjoyed her company, he knew he didn't love her…and she certainly didn't love him. That was one reason he sought out her company. Rosalie never asked about his mask or demanded to see what lay beneath, unlike a few of the other prying girls he had met over the years, but neither did she seem to care about him in a deeper way either. That was fine with him, Erik preferred having no strings, no attachments and no feelings of regret or responsibility when he headed back out to sea. The bartender brought over the bottle just then and Erik grabbed it and took a long drink.

"Does talking about Chris bother you for some reason?" Rosalie asked, watching him closely, as if she were waiting for him to reveal something.

Before he could think or respond, the door to the tavern burst open and seven tall men dressed in English military uniforms came into the room. Everyone in the place froze and it became deadly silent. Rosalie felt Erik stiffen and she saw him draw his pistol from his belt and hold it down by his leg, hidden from view under the table. Erik glanced over at his first mate and with a silent nod indicated for him to be ready. Nadir signaled back and Erik knew that if things turned bad, he could count on his friend to back him up.

Rosalie slowly lifted herself off of Erik's lap and stood beside him.

"Your kind is not welcome here." She told the soldiers, taking a few steps closer to them as she placed her hands on her hips. "Go find your booze and women elsewhere." She ordered, waving her hand for them to leave.

"We are not here for drink or pleasure, Ma'am." The man in front assured her, removing his hat politely. He was tall, middle aged, with light colored hair and wore a determined look upon his weathered face. "We simply wish to ask your patrons a few questions." He stepped forward and spoke in a loud voice so that everyone in the place could hear him. "My name is Commodore Edwards, of her Majesties Royal Navy. We are not here to serve any warrants or arrest anyone. We are simply looking for information about a young boy by the name of Chris Daae. We have reason to believe he was here in Cannon Bay about a month ago." The Commodore held up a piece of paper that listed Chris' description on it so that everyone could see. "He was last seen two months ago, taken captive aboard a ship called the Damnation. There is a large reward offered for any information leading to the safe return of the boy. Has anyone here seen him or knows of his whereabouts?"

The room remained quiet and while there were a few whispers and questioning glances by the customers, no one spoke up. Visibly frustrated the Commodore looked around the room, searching faces. When his gaze landed on Erik, his eyes narrowed a bit and he walked over to where he sat. He leaned forward and slammed the paper down on the table in front of Erik, noting that the masked man did not flinch or alter his stare in the slightest at the sound.

"How about you? Have you seen this boy?" He asked sternly.

Erik leaned back in his chair, looking Edwards directly in the eye. His gun was still cocked and ready to fire, should the Commodore push the issue any further.

"Sorry. Afraid I can't help you." He answered back coldly.

The Commodore stood there for a few seconds longer, the two men locked in a battle of wills, seeing who would back down first. At last Edwards straightened up and turned his attention back to the room. "I will remain in port for the rest of the week. Should any of you happen to remember something, or hear anything about the boy, I personally guarantee you will be rewarded handsomely for your information….no questions asked." He nodded to one of his men who stepped over to a support beams, and taking out a dagger, he pinned one of the papers to it with the blade. The Commodore locked eyes with Erik once more, before he re-donned his hat, tipping it again towards Rosalie, and then left.

Erik uncocked his pistol and shoved it roughly back into his belt. Nadir was at his side in an instant, his eyes wide with confusion and terror.

"They have the whole English fleet out looking for Chris? Who the hell is he?" Nadir asked, somewhat dumbfounded as well as impressed.

"I don't blame you for clamming up just then, but what do you plan on doing?" Rosalie asked, looking at Erik's expressionless eyes.

Erik had no idea. It was one thing to keep Chris on board because he currently saw no safe way of getting him back to his family. But now all he had to do was hand him over and the bloody royal navy would escort the boy home in style, and Erik would be getting a very sizeable reward for his troubles as well.

He felt Rosalie's hand on his shoulder, but he did not look up into her eyes.

"Think about what is best for the boy. Apparently he has a family who loves him and misses him very much. Do you honestly see him turning pirate and sailing the seas with you and your men forever?" She questioned. "Or is there something else holding you back from letting the kid go?"

Erik's hand slammed down on the paper in front of him and closing his fist around it he shoved the parchment into his pocket. He then got to his feet quickly and strode out of the tavern, not even looking back to see if Nadir was following. He was halfway back to the ship before he heard his first mate behind him, running to keep up. When they reached the ship he saw that several of the men were busy loading the supplies and he walked over to Toby, grabbing the younger man by the shirt he practically growled his orders to him.

"Get into town and round up the rest of the crew. We set sail in half an hour whether everyone is back aboard or not." He told the startled man, shoving him towards the town. Toby stumbled backwards and looked questioningly at Nadir. The first mate waved the man on with a glance that told him that now was not the time to ask question, and Toby took off running. Once on deck Erik gave orders to prepare to cast off and with only a quick glance at a puzzled Chris, he stormed into his cabin and slammed the door.

Christine could tell that Erik was very upset, but she had no way of knowing why. Something had happened in town and she was almost afraid to ask what it was. She walked over to where Nadir stood running his hand over his chin nervously.

"What's going on? Why are we leaving port so soon?" She asked, making him jump as if he had not noticed her approach.

"Just a friendly card game gone bad." He lied, trying to sound like it was nothing. "No need to worry. Just help the men get things battened down and make ready to sail." He then took a deep breath and followed Erik into his cabin and shut the door behind him.

.

Erik was at his desk, rolling out some charts and doing everything he could not to look Nadir in the eye. After a moment he stopped, raking both his hands through his hair in frustration and leaning forward on the desk, his arms supporting him.

"I don't want to let the boy go." He said at last, admitting out loud what he had been thinking all the way back to the ship. "I have gotten used to having Chris on board. He likes it here and everyone likes him." He looked at Nadir as if for validation.

"Yes, everyone likes Chris. Who wouldn't? He has proven his worth time and again. Now, I am not telling you to send him away, and I doubt very seriously that anyone at the Crimson Cutlass is going to say a word, but do you really want to be the one keeping Chris from Commodore Edwards and his men? We are pirates for God's sake; the last thing we need is the English navy after us for kidnapping as well. His father may be just a small town doctor, but he apparently has some very influential friends behind him if he can afford to pay such a ransom and get the royal navy involved in the man hunt."

"I know!" Erik yelled. "It makes no sense, but damn it, I want him to stay! If he goes, who will we have to patch us up? Ever think of that? I am sure it will cross your mind if you find yourself lying on the deck bleeding to death one day."

"You have a point, I grant you that, and I wager that Chris will be missed more than any of us can guess, but Rosalie is right. Think of what is best for the boy. He is not a stray puppy we can just choose to keep. He has a home, and a pirate ship is no place for a kid. This is a dangerous life and if he stays here there is always the possibility he may never get the chance to grow up at all, ever think of that."

Erik had considered that…many times. Yet, like all the other thoughts about sending Chris away, he had pushed them out of his mind and refused to think of them. His admiration for the boy was clouding his usual good judgment, and he was not happy about it. What was it about Chris that tugged at his heart strings? Was it some form of parental affection? Respect for his talents and compassion? There was just something about him that he couldn't put his finger on, but in the end he knew that Nadir was right. Erik realized he should send him back to his old life, a life where he would grow up safe and become an honest member of society….not a pirate.

"We will let Chris be the one to decide. We will give him the choice and let him choose his own fate." Erik agreed. "But first…one more score."

"One more score? Take one more ship?" Nadir asked questioningly.

"No. We go after Red Blood's treasure." He told his first mate, taking the map out of his desk and rolling it out temptingly.

Nadir's face lit up with a wide grin. Erik knew this was what he had been waiting for and if the tradeoff for going after the treasure meant keeping Chris for a little longer, it was a compromise Nadir was willing to live with. Erik just had to reconcile himself to the fact that this would be their last adventure with the boy…. after that, he would send him home.

.

.

**The Pirates are going treasure hunting! Oh what fun! Grab your shovels and your squawking parrots, and we will see you on land!**

**So what did you think of Erik and Rosalie this time?**

**And Erik and Edwards stare down?**

**Erik really likes Chris and does not want to lose his 'little buddy'.**

**Nadir is always the voice of reason…unless talking about mermaids, that is.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I did take note that the last chapter was a bit short, so I am posting the next one EARLY since it too is a bit short and if you put the two of them together they make a sizable chunk, so enjoy.**

**And once more….Erik will NOT, and I repeat NOT, think he is suddenly 'batting for the other team" as someone so cutely put it. Ha ha. He only sees her as a boy at the moment, his little friend, that is all. The confusion will come later and it will only be momentarily. Ha ha.**

**PS. Since I am being nice and giving you an extra chapter tonight…Please, please do not forget to review for BOTH of them. If you lump both reviews into one, I might not be tempted to double up again – you have been warned. Ha ha**

.

Chapter 12

.

.

Everyone on board was excited when they heard they were going after Red Blood's treasure at last. Each man dreamed of the big score they would share in if the map did indeed hold all it promised. Erik and Nadir studied the map for days, comparing it to charts and logs they had kept of tides and rough waters. In the end they settled on a plan to hopefully gain access to the dangerous island without being spotted….or so they hoped.

It took seven days through treacherous waters to reach the location indicated on the map, and as the island came into view, Erik couldn't help but feel uneasy. They anchored the Phantom far enough off shore to avoid the risk of running aground or being boarded. Erik had decided to take only ten others, besides Nadir and Chris, with him, believing that a smaller group could more easily pass unnoticed by any hostiles that might be lurking on the island. To those who remained behind he left strict instructions that if another vessel was spotted on the horizon to head around the island in order to remain concealed. Once everyone had their orders, Erik and his men loaded into two of the long boats and rowed to shore. Leaving four of the men to guard the boats and wait for their return, Erik, Nadir, Chris and the remaining six headed inland.

The jungle seemed to swallow them up immediately, the thick surroundings made the air stifling, causing Christine to long for the cool breeze of the sea. There were sounds of wildlife coming from the treetops as well as the foliage all around them, prompting Toby to draw his dagger, ready to fend something off in case it jumped out at him. Erik had warned each man not to fire their pistols unless absolutely necessary. Head-hunters and cannibals were known to frequent this, and nearby islands, and the last thing they wanted to do was ring the dinner bell.

It was a sizable island, one that probably would have taken several days to cross from one side to the other, and here was a large and prominent volcano jutting out of the center, towering miles above the tops of the forest canopy. It was very disconcerting, especially to Nadir, that large plumes of smoke was emanating from the top. They had not gone far when they felt a faint shaking under their feet and a rumbling sound that seemed to come directly from the mountain. Everyone grabbed hold of a tree to steady themselves until the trembling passed.

"Is that thing going to blow?" Nadir asked, voicing the concerns that everyone was now feeling. "You know; lava, deadly smoke and gasses, not to mention the raining down of flaming rocks."

"No one ever said piracy was going to be easy." Erik told him, trying to lighten the mood – which had suddenly gone very dark. "Look around, the jungle shows no signs of that mountain having spewed anything but smoke in probably a hundred years. If you need to worry about something, worry about being killed and eaten by cannibals, more than dying from lava." He slapped his first mate on the back and continued on into the tropical forest.

"Thanks…I feel so much better." Nadir muttered, following Erik and the rest of the group.

As they continued further inland Christine would pause from time to time and inspect a plant or pick a few leaves and put them in her bag. She had studied her botany book diligently the night before, memorizing the shapes and textures of medicinal plants they were likely to find on the island. Christine noted that Erik kept a close eye on her, silently signaling the others to slow down or wait when she would stop to examine something. Twice more they had felt the distant rumbling and each time it made Nadir all the more uneasy, but Christine knew that if Erik continued on, so would Nadir and the men. They looked to him to assess the seriousness of a situation, and trusted his instincts in all matters.

If the map had truly been made by the captain of the Damnation, Christine had noticed that Red Blood had not been terribly clever concealing his directions. She had always imagined a pirate map would lead you from one location to the next in a labyrinth of secrets clues. Yet, listening to Erik and Nadir read the map it sounded like everything had pretty much been spelled out for them so far; go left here for a while, then turn right a little late,r and so on. Not very intriguing, but she supposed as long as it led them to the treasure, it really didn't matter much how they got there. They had been slowly hiking for almost an hour when they stopped by a large outcropping of boulders, she assumed in order to take a break and get their bearings.

Pulling an apple out of her bag, Christine walked over and leaned against a rock beside Erik and Nadir. The two men were examining the map and then scanning the surrounding formations, as if looking for something.

"This can't be right." Erik muttered, leaping up onto one of the boulders in hopes of getting a better view.

"These are the last coordinates the map gives." Nadir argued. "Why would it bring us all this way and then not give any more directions."

Erik jumped down and stared at the map once more. He should have known it looked all too easy. He had fully expected to find it right here where the last instructions said, but as he looked around he saw nothing at all that could hide or conceal any sort of treasure. Perhaps Red Blood had been insane after all, and the map was worthless.

"There has to be something we are missing" Erik held the map out again, trying to look past the obvious and pick out the obscure.

"What is there to miss?" Nadir asked, pointing at the map. "I see the island, the skull and cross bones – obviously meaning death – and a sea serpent over in the water. Then the bunch of numbers and letters at the bottom, which were obviously the coordinates that led us here. Leaving the only other thing on the whole bloody map is that funny drawing of a man wearing a skirt with and a hammer in his hand, and that is way off to the side." Nadir said, listing off everything there was to look at.

"A man in a skirt with a hammer?" Christine asked, taking another bite of her apple as she leaned forward slightly to look at the map. She chuckled a little when she saw the picture; the little drawing certainly did look strange.

"Maybe Red Blood liked to wear dresses and he just drew a little picture of himself on the side for laughs?" Nadir suggested, but shut up when he saw that Erik was not amused, and quickly becoming frustrated.

"He never wore a skirt while I was on board." Christine said, thinking back to her week of captivity on the Damnation. "Besides, the dress that guy is wearing is called a toga. It looks like he is supposed to be Roman or Greek." She had finished her apple and twisted around to toss it in the bushes behind her, but when she turned back she saw that both Erik and Nadir were staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"Do you think this could be a picture of someone in particular?" Erik asked. "If it is, then it could mean something. Who do you think it could be?"

Christine wiped the apple juice off her hands on her pant legs and reached out to take the map for a closer look.

"Well, he has a hammer in his hand." She mused out loud. "In Roman mythology there was a god named Vulcan, who was in charge of fire and the official blacksmith for the gods. I guess this could be him. His childhood was kind of rough, but he ended up marrying Venus, the goddess of love and beauty, so I suppose it all turned out well for him." She recalled, thinking back to her childhood lessons.

"Goddess of love and beauty?" Nadir repeated, obviously wanting to hear more of that story.

"Later." Erik said, slapping the man's arm with the back of his hand to snap him out of it. "You say he had a bad childhood? How so?"

Christine paused, reluctant to continue wither her story. Suddenly the history of Vulcan seemed to mirror that of Erik a little too closely and she did not wish to anger or insult him with her description of the blacksmith god with the disfigured face. So, clearing her throat, she altered the story as best she could while not leaving out any pertinent details.

"Well, he had some very deep issues with his mother. When he was born, his mother was _upset_ with him so she hid him away and he grew up all alone inside a volcano…." Her last word made her stop in mid-sentence as a look of revelation unanimously spread over their three faces. They all simultaneously turned and stared up at the towering volcano behind them.

"We have to go in there?" Nadir asked, finally being the first one to speak.  
"Unless you have a better idea." Erik told him.

"But inside a volcano?!" He repeated, obviously not enjoying the thought at all.

"Now that I think about it, the Spanish word for volcano is Vulcan. So, I think this is our best bet." Christine reasoned.

"I am seriously doubting that Red Blood had anything to do with the creation of this map." Erik said, taking back the scroll and rolling it up.

"Do we have to climb all the way up the bloody thing and go in through the caldera?" Nadir did still not like this at all.

"Maybe not." Erik said, walking around the large boulders, looking at them carefully. "These rocks are made from lava. That has to be significant if the coordinates led us here." He turned to the other men who had been standing nearby keeping watch. "Start looking around for an opening of any kind. There is no way this is all a coincidence."

They spent the next half hour looking through the boulders and overgrown vines and weeds until Miller gave a shout of discovery. As they all gathered around the ship's cook they saw what he had found. It was the entrance to a small cave, half covered by rubble and jungle, but it was big enough for a grown man to step through. Erik told the men to construct torches out of nearby sticks and pieces of their clothing and after dousing them in a little bit of oil they lit them on fire. Before they could go any further, yet another tremor made them halt, as they tried to keep their balance until it ended.

"I really wish that would stop." Nadir said in an exasperated voice that betrayed his fears.

"You know, some primitive tribes believe if you throw a virgin into a volcano it would appease the angry mountain and it would quit." Erik told him, yet again trying to ease the growing tension.

"Right, and exactly where are we going to find a virgin way out here?" Nadir asked, not amused.

Christine was extremely glad that they had both turned their attention back to the mouth of the cave right then, so they had not seen her turn bright red with a blush.

"Butler, you stay out here and guard the entrance. If anything goes wrong, fire off a shot and hopefully we will hear it and come running, but remember, only in dire need. We don't want to attract any unwanted company. I think we all would like to keep our heads on this adventure." Erik told them. "Miller, Toby, Vane, Blake and Morehouse, you come with us."

Erik was the first to step inside and after looking around for a minute; he returned to the entrance and signaled for the rest to follow. The tunnel led on for quite a long while, turning this way and that as it narrowed and enlarged several times. Christine was becoming very excited now, she could see how pirate life was immensely more exciting than what she had been exposed to so far. She recalled the conversation she and Philippe had, about wishing to see and do wondrous things before they died. Well, wouldn't he just be green with envy over her big adventure now!

They rounded one more corner and came to a halt when the tunnel filtered out into a large open cavern. It was about the size of the ship's deck and there were five other tunnels leading out of the room at all sides. A small stream cut through the middle, coming in one of the tunnels and leaving by another.

"Now what?" Nadir asked, walking through the water and inspecting the other two dark openings on the other side. "Which tunnel leads to the treasure?"

Erik was quiet, walking around the room, looking for any sign or clue as to the direction they should take. Ending back at the tunnel they had just emerged from, he shook his head.

"There is nothing here to tell us one way or the other. There has to be something we are still missing on the map." He pulled it out once more and held it out to Chris. The kid had not failed them yet.

"I told you all I knew about the Vulcan guy, and there is nothing more here." She argued, accepting the old scroll reluctantly.

"Just look one more time." Erik asked.

Christine knew she could refuse him nothing, so taking the map she sat down on a nearby rock and studied it once again, letting her eyes move over the page as she looked for more clues. In the meantime Erik had the men pile a small stack of rocks next to the tunnel they had come out of so they wouldn't get confused when it was time to leave.

"Could there be any significance to the number six?" Nadir asked, still trying to decide which of the half a dozen tunnels to follow. "Did that Vulcan guy have six fingers, maybe six kids or anything special with the numbers one through six?"

"No…. not that I remember anyway." Christine muttered, hardly paying attention to Nadir's ramblings.

Something in the boy's voice made Erik turn and look at him, noticing that Chris was now leaning in closer to the map with a very quizzical look on his face. Stepping over to him he looked down hopefully.

"What is it?" He asked.

Christine stood up and turned the map so he could see.

"I don't know…. it may be nothing, but look at those little squiggly lines under Vulcan's feet. At first I thought it just represented the ground he was standing on, but what if it is not ground at all. What if they are slightly wavy because they stand for water? See how the same kind of wavy lines are surrounding this sea serpent over here in the ocean?" Christine pointed to the stream running through the cave before them. "What if it means we follow the water under the volcano?"

Nadir liked the sound of that, and jumped into the knee deep stream. He looked left and then right.

"Which way?" Nadir asked, turning to look at the captain who was now staring closely at the map as well.

"Look here…" Erik said, pointing to the small wavy lines. "Notice that they are slightly on an angle, as if to indicate a downward direction." He and Chris smiled at each other and nodded. Erik looked over at Nadir and pointed in the other direction. "We head down stream."

The going was slower in the water and several times Christine almost slipped, but Erik was always there to steady her with a strong hand. They had gone only a few minutes when they all became aware of a sound up ahead, a sound that grew louder and louder as they approached. And soon it became very clear what that sound was….a waterfall.

The small stream had widened and grew as they went. Coming out into yet another cave, they saw that the water ran off the edge of a little cliff, filling a pool at the bottom with an angry roar. Stepping out of the stream on either side they walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. As the lights from their torches illuminated the cavern below they each gave a quick intake of breath. The pool that the waterfall filled, glistened with the color of gold, silver and a rainbow of precious gems. There was so much of it that no one knew where to look first. They all stood there in silence, drinking in the sight of the biggest score any of them had ever seen. So, Christine thought, this is what lured a man to the sea and into a life of piracy. She could completely see the attraction, and for the first time since her initial capture, Christine truly understood how it felt to be a pirate.

.

.

**Well, they found the treasure! Oh what fun, and I do so love sparkly things!**

**So how did you like the clues on the map?**

**The volcano and the god Vulcan with the messed up face?**

**Erik and Christine working together to figure out the map – see they make a wonderful team!**

**I will still be posting at 6:00pm on Friday, so tune in then to find out more about the treasure.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh I just LOVED all your reviews, you are all so smart and insightful that it makes me smile so wide it hurts my mouth. Keep them coming! I am gaining on Angel of Persia every day! Thanks!**

**Well…on to wreak havoc and ruin lives, as any good authoress should from time to time. (wicked grin)**

.

_**Chapter 13**_

.

.

"I have a question." Nadir said, breaking the stillness in the air. "How are we going to get all of that back to the ship?"

Erik looked at his first mate, knowing he had a very good point. He had just assumed that the treasure would be in a chest or something like that, not scattered out loose at the bottom of a thirty foot waterfall. Which led to another dilemma. How were they going to get it out of the pond and up to the ledge? They had brought rope, but gold was heavy and without buckets or anything to haul it up in it would be very slow going. Erik was beginning to think they might have to go back to the ship and bring back trunks and barrels in order to get the job done, but first he wanted to go down there and check it all out. Taking the length of rope off of Toby's shoulder he and Nadir tied it to a sturdy boulder by the opening in the wall. Then gripping it tightly Erik backed to the edge of the cliff and carefully began to repel down. Christine and Nadir laid down on their stomachs at the rim and watched with concern in their eyes as the rest of the crew steadied the rope so that Erik would not sway back and forth.

The rope had barely been long enough, but it got him to the bottom. When he dropped into the water he was glad to see that the pond was only knee deep. He could feel the gold coins and trinkets shifting under his feet as he took a few steps forward. He looked up at the faces watching him from above.

"Throw me down a torch." He instructed.

Nadir complied tossing one down to Erik, who caught the flaming stick deftly in his hand. The torch lit up the gold like the sun, the swirling motion of the water magnifying the size and shape of everything. Erik reached down and grabbed a large silver candelabra, and wedging it between a few other large pieces, he stuck the torch securely in one of the holders. With both his hands free, he told Nadir to come down and bring with him anything that they could fill up with treasure. Christine and the rest of the crew emptied as much as they could spare out of their packs and sent them down with the first mate. Nadir was like a kid in a candy store, he went from one item to the next, picking up one thing then and then putting it down when he would see something bigger and better.

"For now, just go for the doubloons and pieces of eight. They are smaller and will take up less room and weight. The rest will have to wait for another trip." He said, scooping up a pile of gold coins and filling a bag. One by one they sent them back up with the rope until they were working on the last sack they had.

It was then that they felt it, the mountain rumbled again but this time with a lot more intensity than before. Christine had to push herself away from the ledge for fear she would topple over, as rocks from the ceiling let loose and came crashing down around them. Blake came rushing over beside her, and throwing himself to the ground he covered her with his own body, shielding her from the rocks and dirt that fell all around them. To her right she suddenly heard Toby cry out and turned her head in time to see an extremely large chunk of the ceiling strike him on his outstretched arm as he was hauling up the latest bag with the rope. He fell backwards, letting the rope slip from his grasp as he clutched his arm in pain. Vane and Morehouse both pulled up the slack on the rope that Toby's release had created, while Miller ran to the injured man's side. More chunks were falling and she could hear them splashing as they hit the water in the pond below. She prayed that Erik and Nadir were able to avoid them. When the debris quit landing beside them and the rumbling subsided, Blake quickly rolled off of her, hoping the others had not noticed his protective actions. He began to dust himself off as Christine crawled back to the ledge and looked down over the cliff. Their torch had apparently been doused by the water but she could still make out the two figures below who were now looking up.

"Is everyone all right, up there?" Erik yelled.

"Toby was hit by falling rocks, but I think he will be OK." She called back, looking over as Miller helped the wounded man to his feet. From the looks of it, his arm was probably broken though. "Now might be a good time for you two to get back up here and we call it a day." She suggested.

"Agreed." Erik replied. "Send the rope back down and we will all get the hell out of here."

After untying the last bag from the rope they sent it back down once more. Nadir was first to come up and then he joined the other two crew members in hauling Erik up next. He had just crested the edge of the cliff when the deep rumbling in the mountain started up again, and from the sounds of it, this was going to be the worst of all.

"I think that is our exit cue." Erik said as each person grabbed a small bag of the treasure and hurried from the cave, maneuvering the passageways as best they could amid falling rocks and earth quaking tremors. After what seemed like an eternity the small group came barreling out of the cave and back into the light of day. Butler looked extremely glad to see that everyone was safe, if not completely uninjured. He reached out and took the bag from Toby's good hand, allowing him to then cradle his broken arm with the other. Christine quickly stepped forward and untying the long sash Toby wore around his waist, she wrapped it around his neck and arm in a makeshift sling. Setting the bone and wrapping it would have to wait till they got back to the ship, the mountain was still rumbling and everyone was agreed that it was safer back on board. So making their way through the jungle, they backtracked the direction they had come, just at a much quicker pace this time.

They were a little over halfway back when Erik, who was in the lead, suddenly held up his hand and signaled for everyone to get down. Like a single entity they all dropped to the ground and waited silently. Christine soon saw what had prompted Erik's warning. Half a dozen scantily clad, yet formidable looking, natives came walking by no more than twenty feet from where they crouched in hiding. Around their necks, arms and across their chests they wore ornaments made of bones and teeth, making it only too clear that they had found the cannibals….or to be more precise, the cannibals had found them. Each one had a bow in their hand that was chocked with a deadly arrow, ready to shoot. She prayed this was only a hunting party in search of wild boar, but something told Christine that the natives knew they were on the island…and were now hunting them. As soon as the cannibals had passed and were no longer in ear shot, Erik once more began to lead them through the jungle. They did their best to not make a sound, but it was a difficult thing for nine people carrying bags of jingly gold to do.

Christine's heart was racing as they crested a small hill, giving her their first glimpse of the shore and the protective sea beyond the trees. They still had a ways to go, but their objective was at least in sight. Erik abruptly stopped without warning, causing Christine to plow into him from behind. She was not sure whether he had heard something or if it was from years of battle trained instincts, but as a deadly arrow came flying through the air like a missile, striking the tree just in front of his face, she gave thanks for whatever it had been that had stopped him short. They all turned towards the direction the weapon had come, just in time to see the natives emerge from the bushes, and this time they brought friends.

Erik and the other men fired a volley of rounds from their pistols, causing the natives to either fall to the ground dead, or scatter. Erik knew it would take time to reload and that was not something the natives were probably going to give them. Leaving them with the option to pull their swords and fight at close range, or turn and make a run for the shore. Looking over at the wounded Toby and then at the terrified Chris, Erik chose the latter.

"Split up, make for the boats and the devil take the hindmost!" He yelled, grabbing Chris by the arm and willing the boy into motion as they darted off. The rest of the crew followed suit, Miller and Blake went with Toby to the right, Vane took off with Morehouse to the left and Nadir and Butler went straight ahead.

Christine was soon out of breath, feeling like her lungs would burst if she didn't stop to give them air, but Erik urged her on.

When at last they did stop for just a moment, concealing themselves behind a large fallen log, Erik peered out to see if they were being followed. There were no sounds of footfalls behind them but Erik knew that the natives had the ability to approach with deadly silence. He looked down at Chris, not sure if the boy was breathing hard from running or sheer panic? He felt a tug of regret for bringing him on such a dangerous journey as this. His ploy to buy just a little more time with the kid before he returned him home was now proving to be a big mistake. Erik swore he would die before he let anything happen to him, knowing he would be unable to live with himself if he got Chris killed.

Seeing that the boy had caught his breath, Erik pulled him to his feet and the two began again. They had not gone more than a few yards when out of nowhere a native appeared, holding a wickedly sharp blade in his hand as he lunged at Erik. The captain drew his own dagger with deadly speed while reaching up to stay the warrior's hand from plunging the knife home. The two grappled, each one willing his strength to emerge victorious over their foe. Erik heard Chris give a cry of fear, which he first assumed was out of concern for his safety, but as the two fought and turned he soon saw exactly what had caused the boy's outcry. Another native had appeared out of the bushes and was advancing on Chris quickly as the boy backed away. Erik watched in horror, unable to disengage from the man he was struggling with in order to go to Chris' aid. As the native got close he swung his blade, but the kid jumped clear, rolling across the ground a few yards away before scrambling back to his feet. The man might have been bigger and stronger, but Chris was quick. However speed would not protect him for long and this realization gave Erik the strength he needed to end the battle he was engaged in. Pulling the native's arm around in a wrenching turn, he plunged the man's own knife into his gut, watching as the light in his eyes faded, giving way to death. He turned in time to see the other native lunge at Chris again, this time catching the boy skillfully before he could jump away a second time. As he raised his arm for the kill, Erik sent the knife he had just used sailing through the air to sink deeply into the man's back. He arched in pain, dropping the boy to the ground as he fell silent beside him.

Christine lay there stunned for a few seconds, having no idea why she was still alive. Growing up in a quiet town she never thought hand to hand combat was something she would ever need to learn. However, she was quickly realizing that it might be something worth looking into should they ever make it back to the ship. Erik ran forward and stood over her with concern in his eyes as she stared up at him. The adrenalin rush she was experiencing right now made her heart pound and she felt a flood of desire rush forth for this man who had just saved her life. She knew she could not continue this masquerade much longer, but for now she pushed such thoughts aside as he reached down and pulled her up effortlessly.

"Are you all right?" He asked, standing Chris in front of him as he checked for signs of injury.

"Thanks to you." She assured him. "But let's not give them any more chances to make it otherwise."

However, before either one could move, Erik's ever alert eyes saw one last native rise from the bushes, aiming his bow directly at them. From the angle he could tell the shot would prove deadly for the boy and with lightning speed he pushed Chris to the side out of harm's way, as he watched the arrow fly forward. Erik braced himself against the pain as the arrow sunk deeply into the socket of his right shoulder, the force propelling him backwards, as he roughly collided with a tree as he sank to the ground. To his left he heard Chris cry out in disbelief, but Erik kept his attention on the native who had dropped his bow and was now running towards him with a long knife, ready to finish them off. Pulling his dagger out of his belt with his left hand he prepared to make one last stand to defend himself and Chris. But suddenly a loud shot rang out and the native froze in place for a second, an expression of surprise on his face, before he fell to the ground only a few feet away…..dead.

Erik looked over to see Chris, still sitting on the ground where he had landed, holding his pistol in both hands out in front of him. The smoke from the gun still hung in the air leaving no doubt that it was the boy who had fired the shot. Erik could tell by the look on Chris' face that he was in shock over this, and his heart instantly went out to him.

Christine couldn't believe what she had just done. It had all happened so fast and yet she remembered every second like it had taken place in slow motion. She looked down at the pistol in her hands as if seeing it for the first time. She had pulled it out and fired it almost without thinking. Suddenly hitting her what she had done, she dropped the weapon as if it were a poisonous snake. In her mind she knew that it has been self-defense, that if she had not fired that shot, both she and Erik would more than likely be dead right now. Still could not believe that she had just taken a man's life,

"Chris…?" Erik said in a calm and quiet voice, trying to snap the boy out of his trance. "Chris, look at me."

Christine turned her head slowly towards the sound of Erik's words. He seemed so far away, as if he were speaking to her from the end of a long tunnel, but his tone was so gentle and commanding that she could not help but be comforted by it.

"It is all over, Chris. Everything is going to be all right." Erik continued, knowing all too well the feelings of regret and shock that were swirling around in the boys mind. He had felt the same the first time he had taken a life in battle and he knew it would be a long time before Chris would come to terms with it. "You did what you had to. No one will blame you."

Christine was not so sure about that, for she knew she would never stop blaming herself. Yet as her eyes focused on Erik, and saw the pain in his eyes, all else was instantly forgotten. Rushing to Erik's side she stared at the large red stain that was growing all too quickly on Erik's shirt. The arrow had gone clear through and was sticking several inches out the back. Even the slightest touch to the wooden shaft caused Erik to wince in pain and pull away and she found herself overcome by fear and indecision as to what to do. Her biggest worry was the blood, for there was far too much of it pulsing from the hole around the arrow and she knew that if she did not stem the tide very soon, Erik was going to bleed out.

Erik had been shot before, stabbed a few times and even blown across the deck when a cannon ball exploded too close to him, but this was a whole new kind of hell, one that kept giving. The arrow lodged in his shoulder felt like it was throbbing with every beat his heart made, almost as if it were continuing to grow larger and more uncomfortable in some way. He could tell from Chris' expression that the kid was very concerned about the wound and as Erik turned his head to look at it, he quickly wished he hadn't. He reached up with his left hand to grasp the arrow and pull it out when Chris stopped him.

"Don't! The arrow is the only thing keeping what blood you have left in you from coming out. It must have hit a major vein and if we remove it you will die for sure." She looked into Erik's eyes, trying to convey the importance of leaving the thing in.

Erik knew that Chris was right and leaned forward, testing his ability to get up, but was instantly back against the tree as waves of pain flooded over him at the slightest movement he made. He knew he was not going anywhere.

"I don't think I can make it back to the boats." He told Chris with deadly seriousness. "You are going to have to go the rest of the way on your own. Tell the men not to wait for me, get back to the ship and get yourselves as far away from this godforsaken island as possible." He reached down and despite the pain, reloaded Chris' musket with a swiftness born from desperation and shoved it into the boy's hands. "Get going before that shot brings more of them this way." He pushed at his shoulder, urging him to flee, but Chris was like a stone wall, completely unmovable.

"That is not going to happen, so let's not speak such nonsense again." She scolded, hardly believing what she was hearing. "I am not about to leave you here to die alone or be some cannibal's evening feast! We are both going back to the ship together, and that is final!"

Erik forced a laugh, always finding new reasons to be in admiration of the boy kneeling beside him. He could almost picture the amazing pirate the lad had the potential of becoming one day.

"Then how do you plan on fixing me up, doc?" He asked, knowing that arguing the point any further would only slow things down.

"The only way to seal the vein off when the arrow comes out is to cauterize it." She told him, her voice thick with worry and fear.

Erik was all too familiar with what cauterizing a wound meant. There was usually a hot blade or brand involved, closing up an injury by burning the flesh. This not only sounded extremely unpleasant, but impractical as well. There was no time to build a fire and nothing that would fit the size of hole the arrow had made.

Christine could see that he was confused by her proposal so she laid it out, sparing no detail so that Erik would know what to expect.

"I am going to cut the tip off of the arrow behind you and then hallow out a groove down the length of the shaft. I will fill that with gun powder, and when it is lit, I will pull it through while it is on fire, hopefully sealing the wound behind it as it comes out the front. I am not going to lie to you…it is going to be extremely painful."

"Can't be much worse than it is now." He said, amazed at the resourcefulness of the boy in the face of such adversity. "Let's get it done quickly."

Christine worked as fast as she could without causing undo pain or further bleeding, as she first removed his shirt, planning to use it for bandages when the surgery was done. As his chest and arms were exposed she could not help but take a moment to admire the view, wishing only that their circumstances allowed for a more thorough inspection of his amazing figure. Cutting off the tip off the arrow she carved a long narrow trench into the shaft protruding out of his back, noting how Erik offered little complaint even though she knew it was hurting him desperately. She was just reaching for the gun powder when the sound of footsteps was heard coming through the brush to their left. Christine moved aside as Erik brought the pistol up, ready to defend the two of them from whatever foe emerged. He swiftly turned the barrel aside as he recognized the familiar face of his first mate.

"Nadir!" Christine cried, never happier to see someone in her life.

"Good lord what happened to you?" He asked, coming over to kneel on the other side of Erik.

"He took an arrow in the shoulder….to save me." Christine said, letting Erik know she understood the risk he had taken when he pushed her aside instead of saving himself.

"I had to. Because if you got shot I certainly wouldn't have known how to fix you up with only a knife and gunpowder." Erik gave Chris a reassuring wink as if to tell him not to worry. But he knew that the reason he gave was about as far from the actual truth as it could possibly be. "Besides, I think you more than returned the favor." He was extremely grateful for what Chris had done in shooting the cannibal, but he immediately regretted mentioning it when he saw the flash of guilt it caused in the boys eyes.

"We can all swap heroic stories later, but right now we need to get the hell out of here." Nadir said, reaching out to help Erik get up.

"You can't move him, he will bleed to death." Christine said stopping him. "I need to get this arrow out and stop up the wound first. Now hold him down, this is going to get very painful."

Nadir had no idea what Christine was planning but when the kid lit the gunpowder on fire and grabbed a hold of the arrow, he did as instructed and put his full weight on Erik so that he would remain still. The first mate had always admired his captain for his strength and fearlessness, but never more so than right now in the face of such apparent agony. Erik gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly, but never let out more than a quiet groan, so as not to give away their position. With the arrow out Christine quickly applied pieces of Erik's shirt to either side of the wound and then wrapped the rest tightly around his shoulder and chest to keep them in place. There was still a small amount of blood visibly seeping through, but nothing like it had been before, and this gave Christine hope. From the beads of sweat on his exposed cheek and chest, she knew it had taken a lot out of Erik and she only hoped he had enough strength left to get to the boats.

They both helped Erik to his feet, Christine gently supporting his right side while he leaned most of his weight on Nadir to his left. The three then headed off through the jungle once more towards the boats. Finding the shore was not difficult since they could hear the report of gunfire as the crew held off their attackers, choosing to remain on shore against orders for the return of their captain. When the three emerged from the forest the crew members began to fire continuously at the natives in order to lay down cover for them as they made it to the boats. Practically falling inside, Erik lay there taking labored breaths as they cast off and began to row swiftly towards the ship. Arrows continued to whiz by and land in the waters beside them until they were safely out of range.

Christine had slipped Erik's head onto her lap and did her best to make him as comfortable as possible. He looked up at Nadir who stared at him with concern.

"I thought I gave instructions to shove off immediately, why did you disobey and come back?" He asked, trying to sound upset.

"Oh, is that what you meant by devil take the hindmost?" He replied, feigning ignorance of the common saying. "I must have completely misunderstood you, seeing as how we were running for our lives and all. Don't worry, I assure you that I won't let it happen again, captain."

Christine saw the two men look at one another, and even she could see the absurdity of Nadir's excuse. The first mate had come back for them for one reason and one reason only. Out of loyalty and love for Erik. A feeling that Christine could understand with all her heart.

.

.

**Oh no, Erik has an ouchie! Who will nurse him back to health? Hmmmm, who can we get…?**

**So how did you like this adventure?**

**What is your thoughts on Christine pulling the trigger?**

**Please do not try my arrow and gunpowder trick at home – you will kill someone I am sure.**

**Oh we are getting closer to the big reveal…just a little bit longer…..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Because you are all soooo good about REVIEWING EACH CHAPTER individually when I multi-post, here is another one to make you happy - I am just as anxious to get Chris back to Christine as you are. ha ha... hope this gets you closer to it.  
**

**Now let see what has happened to our poor unhappy Erik and his boo-boo. I hope Christine can kiss it and make it all better.**

**PS. A big hello to some of our 'Guest' readers. BrittaKnee226, Silverharafox, BarefootBallerin, and the one simply known as Guest. I would love to respond to each and every one of you, but I can't if you do not have an account to sign in with. Welcome aboard the Phantom none the less!**

.

Chapter 14

.

.

Once back on board the treasure was set aside and all but forgotten in the face of the injured men who returned. They took Erik to his cabin and laid him in his bed so that Christine could more closely inspect his wound and redress it. Her gunpowder trick had worked and the bleeding had not resumed during their journey back to the Phantom. As she worked, Erik drifted in and out of consciousness, asking repeatedly about Toby and the condition of rest of the men. He was becoming incoherent and the heat of his skin coupled with erratic beat of his heart was beginning to worry her. Grabbing her book and spreading out all the leaves she had collected from the island, she quickly began to brew up something she hoped would offer him some comfort. When it was ready, she put the cup to his lips and urged him to sip some of it down. It seemed to have the desired effect for he appeared to calm slightly, allowing his head to sink deeper into the pillow as he relaxed. She had done all she could for him at the moment, but was reluctant to leave his side. It was Nadir who reminded her that others had been injured too and needed her help. He promised to stay with Erik and call her if anything changed. As she left the room she felt she was leaving a part of herself behind.

Christine set Toby's arm in no time, wrapping it securely and assured the man he would heal quickly. Vane and Butler had both sustained minor injuries as well and they too were stitched up and bandaged by Christine. As she worked, the entire crew asked for word of the captain's condition, but she was unable to dispel their fears since she still harbored her own. The mood was somber on board that evening as everyone waited, watched and worried. Christine returned to the cabin to find that the tea she had given him earlier was no longer working and as Erik's fever began to rise, so did her concern. Christine applied compresses to his head throughout the night, taking short naps only when she would allow Nadir to spell her. The sun had just come up after a long restless night, but with the light came no signs of recovery.

"I don't understand, the wound has closed up and you say there is no apparent sign of infection, so why is he getting worse and not better?" Nadir asked, walking nervously around the bed.

"I don't' know." Christine almost cried in frustration. "He should not be reacting this way."

Nadir suddenly stopped and turned with a panicked look on his face.

"Could the arrow been tipped with a poison? In Persia many of the assassins used poison arrows or darts to insure that even if they only nicked their intended target they would become incapacitated." He walked over to the bed and inspected Erik closer, noting the cold clamminess of his skin coupled with the greyish hue of his skin. "He is showing some of the signs of being poisoned."

"Poison?" Christine repeated, her eyes widening with fear. She made a mental note to ask Nadir to explain more about his history in Persia later, after Erik was out of danger. "Yet, without knowing what poison it was …..how can I treat it?"

"I have heard that some of the natives in this area will use a toxin derived from something called a dart frog. They are very common in the Caribbean and there would have been plenty of them on an island like that."

Christine got up from Erik's side and went to scan his collection of books. After a moment she pulled one from shelf, and flipping through the pages she found what she was looking for. She read a bit to herself and then looked up at Nadir with fear filled eyes.

"What does it say?" He asked, almost afraid he didn't want to know.

Christine read the passage out loud slowly.

"Symptoms from Dart Frog Poisoning consist of dizziness, fever, heart palpitations, delirium, hallucinations, trouble breathing, unconsciousness and …..death." They both turned and looked at Erik who lay there unconscious and raging with fever.

"How does it say to treat it?" Nadir came to stand next to Christine, looking over the boys shoulder hoping to read the answer.

"It says that while there is currently no known antidote, in some cases the symptoms have been reversed by either tetrodotoxin, a secretion from puffer fish or saxitoxin, also known as red tide."

"I know what a puffer fish is but I thought it was considered poisonous." Nadir said in a confused tone.

"Red Tide is a type of red algae, but not properly prepared it too can be deadly. Either way we have neither one of those things and I do not have the skill to treat him. He needs real medicine." She sat down and put her head in her hands, wanting to give way to tears. "I wish my father were here, he would know what to do."

Nadir came over and put his hand on the boys shoulder, he could tell this was eating the kid up inside.

"You are doing just fine. He would already be dead if it were not for you. Just tell me what you need and I will move heaven and earth to see you get it." He assured Chris.

Christine's head snapped up and looked at the first mate.

"We need to make port. Someplace very close and that would have an apothecary where I can get these things." She said, pointing to the items mentioned in the book. "It is the only way to save him."

Nadir nodded running down to Erik's office he pulled down a chart and rolled it out onto his desk. He scanned the map, did some calculations in his mind and then turned to Chris with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"We are less than a day away from Dutch Harbor if we fly full sails. We could be there by dusk tonight." His look of hope suddenly faded. "But Dutch Harbor is not exactly pirate friendly, if you get my meaning. It is a popular stop for both the English and French navy. The second they spot the Phantom it will be all over for us and we will end up facing the hangman's noose."

Christine studied the map Nadir was looking at and pointed to the location of Dutch Harbor.

"If we wait until cover of darkness, we could anchor off shore, around the cape here, and take the long boats in. We can sneak into town, find what we need and then get out before anyone would know we were there."

"It is still pretty risky for a pirate to be seen in a civilized town like that…" He muttered, but a quick glance back at Erik made up his mind. "I will inform the crew that we make for land." He took the map and headed out of the room to get the ship underway.

.

By dusk they had indeed reached Dutch Harbor and staying expertly hidden they doused all lights and ran shallow, getting as close as they dared before dropping anchor. Christine hated to leave Erik even for a short while, but she knew it was important for her to go in order to get the correct items. They decided that the fewer that went, the less chance there was that they would be spotted, so the rest of the away party consisted of only Nadir, Miller and Butler. Nadir left strict instructions to watch over Erik as well as what they were to do if the group had not returned by dawn. While the rest of the crew did not like the idea of leaving them behind, they reluctantly agreed to follow Nadir' orders. Christine spent one last lingering moment with Erik, watching his chest rise and fall with each labored breath, and she prayed that she would return in time.

Rowing in had been slow and it was approaching dinnertime as they neared the shore. Everyone in the longboat was on edge and anxious, realizing exactly what was at stake. If discovered they could be hung for piracy before dawn, but they also knew that if they didn't at least try, their captain could die before the next tide. They all agreed it was worth the risk.

Once on shore they pulled the boat up onto the sands and hid it among the bushes and weeds. The four of them crept closer to the town, grateful for the cover of darkness and the small amount of people who seemed to be about this time of the evening. Maneuvering through the city streets while trying to remain unseen took longer than they would have liked, but eventually they rounded a corner to see the shop they wanted. Christine stepped out of the shadows and peered into the window of the store. All kinds of bottles and jars lined the shelves of the apothecary store, and she just hoped that what she needed would be found inside. Signaling for the other three men to wait there, she took a deep breath and walked inside.

The man at the counter looked up as she entered and greeted the seemingly harmless boy with a polite smile. He finished grinding something into white powder with a mortar and pestle and then dumped it into a small paper envelope.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked, wiping his hands on his apron.

"I need some medicine for my sick father." She lied. "My mother told me what to ask for." She decided playing dumb would prevent a lot of uncomfortable questions.

"Very well, what can I get you?"

"I need some ground red algae and extract of puffer fish." She told him, acting as if it were quite natural to request such items.

"Really?" The clerk looked a bit skeptical. "You know that those items can be poisonous if not administered correctly."

"Yes, my mother knows. My pa has had this ailment before and she knows just how much to give him in order to fix him up." Christine did her best to sound reassuring.

The man looked at her for a few seconds longer and then shrugged.

"I just sell the stuff, what you do with it is up to you." He told Christine, reaching behind him to grab a few bottles off the shelf. Christine would have loved to purchase a few more things in case of future emergencies, but she was afraid that it might raise suspicions with the clerk. So paying the man quickly, she left the store holding the precious medicine securely in her hands. Now they just needed to get back to the ship and pray that this remedy worked.

Christine returned to the dark alley and smiled at the concerned men, holding up the two bottles triumphantly. Nadir slapped her on the back to say well done before they began their cautious return to the boat.

They had just rounded a corner near the edge of town when they heard a shout from behind.

"You there, hold up!" An angry voice said, causing them to freeze in place. "Identify yourselves."

They turned around slowly, their hopes of an easy escape dashed to pieces when they saw five well-dressed military soldiers standing there with their rifles pointed at them. No one knew exactly what to say so they stayed silent.

"Identify yourselves!" The soldier repeated, taking a threatening step closer. "If you have honest business you best declare it immediately or I will assume you are here for nefarious reasons and take the lot of you in for questioning. So what shall it be?"

Christine could tell that Nadir was becoming increasingly uneasy and feared that he would do something rash, so stepping forward she quickly spoke up.

"We just came into town to buy some medicine." She told him, holding up the two bottles as proof of her words.

"Medicine?" He looked at Christine skeptically. "What ship are you from, who is your captain."

Christine opened her mouth but she couldn't think of a thing to say. Much to her relief, Nadir broke in.

"We are from the French ship the Lavorett, captained by Raoul Dubois." He lied, blurting out the only names that came racing to his mind.

"The Lavorett? I know the ship well. Funny….. you don't look French." The man told them with suspicion still written across his face.

"I said the ship and captain were French, not us." Nadir corrected.

"Fine. If it is as you say then you won't mind coming with us while we check out your story." He motioned for his men to move in and remove any weapons the four might be carrying.

They were stripped of their pistols and blades then ushered through the streets towards the town's stockade, the four exchanging glances as if to ask what they should do. Unfortunately no one had a good answer, and as the cell door slammed shut, they all knew they were in very deep trouble.

Christine was desperately afraid for the three men with her, knowing that while she had an ace in the hole that would see she went free, they did not. Yet, she found she was even more concerned with the fact that without that medicine, Erik's life was forfeit. She could tell the men were also worried about their captain, even more than about their own immediate and very precarious situation. She was unsure as to how the soldiers planned to verify their story and only hoped they could bluff their way out of all this and get back to the ship.

They had sat there for almost half an hour before they heard the guards returning, walking down the hallway talking with someone as they came. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized the man's voice.

"You say these men are claiming to be members of my crew? For what reason did you detain them?"

"They were acting suspicious, Captain Dubois. If they are with you we will of course release them, but with as many pirates as there are roaming these waters, we can't be too careful." The soldier told him.

"Very well, let me see them." Dubois sighed, apparently inconvenienced by all of this at such a late hour. But as he rounded the corner and saw the faces of the men staring back at him between the bars, his look now turned to surprise and confusion.

Raoul Dubois had been enjoying his evening meal when the soldiers had located him at the nearby tavern and asked him to come down to the stockade to identify some men claiming to be from his ship. Knowing he had several members of his crew in town at the time, he figured it could have been possible, but the descriptions the soldiers had given him were puzzling. Now as he stared at the group in the cell, he knew without a doubt that they were not from his ship at all. Nadir was standing in front and Dubois immediately recognized him as the first mate from the Phantom. He was about to speak, prepared to identify them as pirates, when Chris stepped out from behind the other men and walked to the front of the cell, the boy's pleading eyes silencing his condemning words.

"Chris?" He asked in a puzzled voice.

"So you do know them?" The soldier guessed. "Shall I release them to you, then?"

Dubois was silent for a moment, trying to decide what to do. This was quite unexpected and for the life of him he could not even imagine the scenario that lead up to this moment. He decided he needed more information before he could proceed.

"Not just yet. First I would like to speak to the boy privately and find out what they were doing in town without my permission. Is there a place where we can talk that is a little more private?" He asked.

"Certainly, you can use the Commandant's office, right through that door." The soldier said, opening the cell and signaling for the boy to come out.

As she left the area, escorted into the other room by Dubois, Christine looked back at her three crew-mates with a mixture of fear and indecision. She was not sure how she was going to talk her way out of this.

Once inside Dubois pointed Christine to a chair and then leaned back against the desk in the middle of the room facing her. She fiddled with her hands nervously, not wanting to make eye contact with the captain as he silently studied her.

"While I am very happy to see that you are alive and well, Chris, I believe that you owe me an explanation as to what you are doing in port, and why you told the Sergeant you were from my ship." He said.

"We only came inland for some medical supplies. No pirating, I promise! But when we were stopped, Nadir had to give some plausible name of a ship we could have come in on, and it seems that yours was the only one he could think of. We had no idea that the Lavorett was actually in port and I am so sorry you were dragged into this." She looked up at him with eyes filled with fear. "But you have to help us. Not only will Nadir and the others be executed as pirates, but Erik is going to die if I do not get back to the ship with that medicine."

"Captain Erik is the one who needs the medicine?"

"Yes, he was badly wounded by a poisoned arrow and is not going to make it if we can't get out of here."

Dubois was silent for a while and Christine could see his mind was working overtime trying to decide what he should do.

As much as Captain Dubois admired Erik, he was still a pirate and for all intents and purposes, his sworn enemy. If he were to do as Chris asked and align himself with cutthroats he could lose his commission, his ship and his reputation. It would be nothing less than political suicide. He shook his head sadly.

"I am afraid I can do nothing to help. I will however make sure you are released into my custody and see to it that you are safely sent home to your family. Something that Erik has obviously not seen fit to do himself." He pointed out in displeasure.

"No, you can't do that! I have to go back to the ship. Erik needs me." Christine rose to her feet and grabbed Dubois by the shirt, tugging on him in desperation. She knew she was becoming hysterical and that it was not going to help convince Captain Dubois to let them go, but she was completely overcome with fear of losing Erik. Over the last few months he had become everything to her, and she would do anything to save his life. Anything!

"Regardless of my admiration for your captain, I would not subject you to further peril by allowing you to return to a known pirate ship. I had no choice before, but now that you are safely away from them, I won't let you go back. You are just a boy and you can't possibly understand the dangers of what you are asking. I assure you that there is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind, so you might as well put that childish notion out of your head, you hear me boy?" Dubois gripped Chris' arms securely and held him out at arm's length in front of him, trying to calm him down.

"I am not a child!" Christine yelled, pulling free of his grasp as her voice filled with anger. She was sick and tired of the wind and tide tossing her life around like a play thing. For months now it seemed that everyone, except her, had been calling the shots, directing the future for her …..but that was going to end right here and right now. "And I am not a boy either!" At her words Dubois' expression changed to one of confusion, but before he could wrap his mind around what she had said, Christine reached up and removed her protective hat, letting her hair, that had since grown past her shoulders, fall free.

"Mon dieu!" He exclaimed, taking a faltering step away from her. When the back of his legs struck against the desk, he sat down on the edge to keep from falling in shock. "You're…a woman!?"

Christine's revelation had the desired effect and Dubois was so taken aback that she was able to reach out and snatch his pistol from his belt without even a hint of resistance. She cocked the weapon and pointed it at him in a threatening manner.

"Yes, a grown woman, mature, rational and old enough to know exactly what she is asking of you. I understand your concerns, captain, and I appreciate them very much, but I am in love with Erik and I will not let you or anyone else get between me and saving his life. Now, you are going to help me and the others get out of here, or I swear by all that is good and holy, you will not live to see the dawn." Christine truly hoped that her voice, and the slight quaking of her hands, did not betray the fact that she would never have carried out her threat.

Dubois stood there dumbstruck, staring at the young boy who had turned into a beautiful woman right before his eyes. Suddenly up was down and down was up. He felt like a complete idiot for allowing himself to be fooled this way. In fact, he found that the idea that he had been duped upset him more than the fact that she was now pointing his own gun at him. He thought back to every moment he had spent with her on the Lavorett as she had tended his wound, suddenly realizing the intimacy of each touch. He consoled himself somewhat with the knowledge that he had at least decided that there was something special about the boy right off the bat. Yet, he still wondered if he would ever trust his instincts again. Suddenly, something occurred to him that snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Does Erik know?" He asked.

"Know that I am a girl…..or know that I love him?" She asked.

"Either."

"No….on both accounts." She admitted.

"So you have been living on the Phantom for God knows how long and no one has figured out that you are a woman?" He asked in disbelief. "Are all the men onboard blind and addle brained?"

"I fooled you, didn't I?" She pointed out with a touch of pride.

"Touché." Dubois admitted, flinching at his embarrassed admission. "I just can't believe all this, and you claim to be in love with Erik…..a pirate? Knowing what I do now, how could I live with myself if I even considered your request? Erik may have lived up to his reputation of being honorable in battle, but this is a horse of a completely different color. Do you honestly feel you can trust him to be a gentleman when it comes to you…and your virtue?"

"Yes, I trust him with all my heart and soul, but it does not matter either way, since I have no intention of revealing myself to him if it can be helped. I have deceived everyone for this long, I believe I can do it a while longer. I wouldn't have even told _you_ my secret if it was not a matter of life or death. I am not a fool or some idealistic girl with fantasies of happily ever after. I understand that there can never be anything between Erik and I, but that does not stop how I feel about him or the fact that I cannot let him die. And if you have a chivalrous bone in your body, you will help me now Captain Dubois. Please!"

Dubois could see that she was right; she was a woman who knew her mind. His perceptions of her had changed so many times over the last few minutes that he no longer knew what to make of her. She was firm, confident and quite determined. He knew that granting her request was completely illogical and more than dangerous for both of them. Still…. Dubois closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. He truly hoped he was not going to regret this.

"Yes… I will help you." He agreed reluctantly. "So for heaven's sake, put that away." He said, reaching out and lifting the gun from her hands. "I suppose I owe Erik a debt of gratitude for his acts of mercy when he boarded the Lavorett, but after this I will consider the slate clean. If we ever meet again in battle, and I truly hope we do, there will be no holds barred and I will fight to win."

"He wouldn't have it any other way, Captain Dubois." Christine laughed, reaching up and hugging the man excitedly. Dubois stiffened in shock as he received her embrace of gratitude.

"Please, call me Raoul. I think it would be appropriate to be on a first name basis after all of this." He laughed. It concerned him just a bit at how much he enjoyed the feel of Christine in his arms. It was certainly more pleasurable than her standing there with a gun pointed at him. Erik was indeed a lucky bastard to have this headstrong little pixy so much in love with him.

When she had released him from the hug, she held her hand out to him.

"Well then, Raoul, my name is Christine Daae, and I am very pleased to formally make your acquaintance."

He took her hand and shook it with a laugh.

"If you do plan on rejoining the crew of the Phantom, is there anyone I should contact for you, to let them know of your whereabouts and safety?" He asked.

"No, I have already taken care of that. I sent my father a letter when I was in port a while ago. He should know by now that I am alive and safe and that I will be home as soon as possible. I don't want any trouble to come upon Erik and his crew on my account, because in reality, they truly did save me from the other pirates and they have been nothing but kind to me during this whole affair. So I strictly forbid you to breathe a word about this to anyone." She warned him.

"Why on earth would I ever tell anyone?!" He asked in amazement. "I can just see me now trying to explain to my superiors how I aided the crew of a known pirate ship to escape the stockade and return to sea. Not to mention allowing a young and innocent lady to sail away with them with nothing more than a thin disguise for protection? Mon dieu, I must be insane."

"Not insane, just very kind." Christine told him. "Please be assured that you have my undying gratitude for all your help." Christine swiftly pulled her hair up and concealed it under her hat once more. "Please, can we go now? We only have till dawn before the Phantom was ordered to assume the worst and sail without us."

"Very well, but in exchange for doing this I require a promise from you in return." He said, stopping her at the door. "No matter what happens, if you go home or stay on board the Phantom, you need to find a way to get word to me that you are safe and well. I won't sleep at night not knowing your fate, Christine Daae. Will you do this for me?"

"I promise." She told him, giving him one last smile before the two left the room and headed back into the cell area.

.

.

**Well there is the big reveal you have been waiting for….NOT! ha ha. But Raoul does know now. Next up is Erik. In a few more chapters that is….**

**So what did you think of this chapter?**

**The poison?**

**Erik being all delirious?**

**Getting caught in town and giving the name of the Lavorett?**

**Her revealing her identity to Raoul to save Erik.**

**Her promise to him to write?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well I hope you all realize that the FF site was down last night and I was unable to post at my usual time. I tried and tried but to no avail. I could not even answer your wonderful reviews. So if I do not get to them all this time, please do not think I don't appreciate each and every one of them! I do! **

**Now that things are fixed, I am back to posting. Sooooooo…here is your next chapter!**

.

Chapter 15

.

.

Nadir was berating himself six ways to Sunday for letting Erik down like this. Not only had he allowed them to be captured but then he had to go and spout off the name of the Lavorett as their supposed ship, which led to them actually bringing in Captain Dubois to sign their death sentences. He could only imagine what the man was putting the poor lad through in the other room. He would never forgive himself if this captain had used any painful duress on Chris to extract information. He knew that Erik would literally kill him if he let the boy come to harm while under his watch. Not that Erik was ever likely to find out if they were all hung for piracy….or if Erik died because they could not return in time with the medicine. When he heard the door open and saw the two return, he went to the front of the cell, trying to discern from Chris' expression what had gone on in there. The kid's face was unreadable and he looked over at Dubois as he approached the soldiers.

"Sergeant, I find myself satisfied with the explanation for their unauthorized leave from the ship. Apparently one of the crew became ill after I left and they needed to secure medicine quickly to tend him. I would appreciate you releasing them into my custody now." He told the men.

"As you say, Captain Dubois." The Sergeant agreed, taking the keys from his desk and unlocking the door.

Nadir and the other men were so mystified by what they had just heard that they exited the cell as if in a trance and stood there, not knowing what to do.

"While it was completely unnecessary this time, I commend you for your attention to duty and for not taking chances with the safety of this town. For all you knew, these men could have indeed been ruthless pirates." Dubois gave Nadir a quick side glance, as if telling him he knew exactly who and what they were. "If you will return the medicine you confiscated, we must be returning to the Lavorett." He held out his hand and the soldier gave him the two bottles. He then looked over at Nadir and the others. "Step lively men, you have already interrupted my evening dinner with your escapades, do you wish to press your luck by detaining me any further.

"No sir!" Nadir said, giving him the best military salute he could muster and quickly headed out of the stockade and onto the street, the rest of them following swiftly behind. Once outside and alone the three men turned to look at Dubois and Chris with confusion in their eyes.

Dubois could tell that the Phantom's first mate was completely baffled by what had just happened, and had the circumstances been reversed, he knew he would be feeling the same way. In fact, he _was_ still a bit taken aback by tonight's extraordinary events.

"Just to be perfectly clear, I am doing this for two reasons only. One because I owe your captain a debt, and if I am going to take down Erik and the Phantom, it will be in combat with honor, and not by default. My second reason is because young Chris here can make one persuasive argument." He smiled as he looked down at Christine, who blushed slightly. He handed the medicine back to her. "Now you need to get going. I would hate to have all this deception have all been for nothing if you can't get this to Erik in time."

"Thank you so much." Christine said, offering him her hand in appreciation.

Dubois shook her hand willingly, but found he had liked the hug she had given him earlier much better.

"Take care of yourself, Chris, and I expect you to keep your promise." He said, smiling one last time as he watched her turn and head down the alley, accompanied by Miller and Butler. Before Nadir could follow, Dubois grabbed his arm and held him back momentarily. "You tell Erik that if he does not do right by Chris, I will make it my personal mission in life to hunt him down and see that he hangs. You tell him that for me." Then letting the startled man go, he shoved him towards where the others had disappeared.

The four got to the boat and were halfway to the ship, but Christine could still not relax. The sun would be up soon and with it the sailing of the Phantom. She prayed that Erik still lived and that what she had in her pocket would be his salvation. So much was riding on the time and tide, but as they rounded the bend and the large wooden vessel came into view, Christine was filled with a sense of renewed hope. They couldn't have gone through all that they did without the chance that it would all work out, that it would be enough to bring Erik back to her.

They all hurried aboard, Christine instantly headed to the cabin while Nadir barked orders to weight anchor and set sail. He was still not sure that Dubois wasn't on his way that very moment to capture the ship and carry out his threat on Erik. He would feel so much better when there was half an ocean between them and Dutch Harbor.

Christine raced up the few steps to where Erik lay, still feverish and delirious, but very much alive. Blake had been sitting with him and she could tell by the look on his face that he was relieved to see that they had returned.

"Did you get the medicine?" He asked, standing up as she came near.

"Yes. I just hope we got it in time." She set the two bottles out and began to consult the book. She saw that Blake was looking towards the noise taking place on the deck and she nodded towards the door. "Go help them cast off, I am fine here, but send Nadir back in when we are underway." She said, watching him pause only slightly before heading out.

Christine put her hand on Erik's exposed cheek, feeling the heat of his skin as he turned from side to side in delirium. Her heart ached for him and the suffering he was going through. She needed to figure out how to give him the medicine and quickly.

Christine had worked hard, following the book's instructions to the letter as she mixed the medicine. She was just about to administer it when Nadir came in. They had been sailing for a while now and he finally felt secure enough to leave off watching for any signs of another ship tailing them.

"Do you think it will work?" He asked, looking at the liquid in the glass she was now holding.

"I hope so. I did everything the book said but I'm afraid. What if I didn't mix it correctly, what if this is not the right cure, what if…." She stammered, not wanting to think of the 'what ifs' any more.

"If he has any chance at all, it is because of you. The lengths to which you have gone to save him...no one could have done more. Erik has often said that attacking the Damnation and bringing you on board was the best decision he ever made, and I have to agree with him. You have become a fine crew-mate and friend to us all. Hell, I can't believe how you got us all out of that stockade back there. What on earth did you say to Dubois to get him to help us like that, and exactly what did you have to promise him in return?" Nadir asked, remembering Dubois' mention of the vow Christine had to fulfill.

"I will tell you everything later, but for now, I want to concentrate on getting this in him and getting Erik back to us." She lifted his head slightly and coaxed the warm liquid down. He fought her just a little, making a face and turning away at the taste, but soon her persistence was rewarded and he had drank it all. Now having done everything she could possibly think of, she sat back to wait and worry.

Christine and Nadir held vigil over him all day, replacing cool compresses and forcing as much liquid down him as possible to combat his high fever. The hours seemed to drag on, offering little or no change until just before dusk, they were given a glimmer of hope.

"I belive he is cooler." Christine said, feeling his cheek. "He seems less restless too….don't you think?"

Nadir came over and had to admit that he did seem more at peace. A huge smile spread over his face.

"I knew he could beat this. No silly little poison arrow is going to bring down the mighty Captain Erik." He could have laughed and cried all at once. He put his hand on Chris' shoulder in deep appreciation. "You did well." He could see the utter relief in the boy's eyes, not to mention the weariness on his face. "If you would like, I will watch him for a while so you can rest. You have not slept more than a few hours in the last two days. You must be exhausted." Nadir said.

"No more so than you. Besides, we need you fresh and alert to run this ship. Until Erik recovers, you are acting captain and the men will be looking to you should we run into trouble. I will stay with Erik while you go get some sleep. I will be fine, I promise."

Nadir looked as if he wanted to argue, but saw the logic in his words and after one last concerned look at his captain, he headed out.

.

Christine stayed close for several more hours, checking his temperature regularly and was rewarded each time to see that he was indeed improving, yet he still thrashed about occasionally, as if fighting bad dreams. Unexpectedly one such episode came over him and Christine sat beside him as he tried her best to sooth him. He twisted from side to side, his hands reaching out as they gripped the blankets in angry fists.

"No…no!" He called out, making Christine's heart pound at the sound of his torment.

"Erik…please…" She began, once more doing her best to keep him from harming himself in his delirium. Then suddenly, he did something that caused her to jump back, her hand flying to cover her lips as a cry of shock escaped her. Erik had reached up and pulled the sweat soaked mask off his face, swiftly revealing to her that which he would have never show her of his own free will.

Christine tried to look away, to allow him to retain his privacy, and not dare to look at what he had tried so long to keep hidden, but she found that she could not. Her eyes were riveted on his face, unable to tear them away from what lay before her. With the stifling mask removed Erik seemed to calm slightly, no longer thrashing as much and Christine found she was holding her breath in hopes that he did not choose that moment to awaken. His eyes remained shut and his unconsciousness continued, leaving her once again to simply stare at the sight before her.

His face was all she might have imagined and more. Worse than the rumors she had been told, it was truly a mangled sight of skin and bone, configured in a most horrific display. Yet while she was startled by what she saw, she found that she was not freighted…only intrigued. Tentatively she let her hand reach out to touch the mixture of pink and grey flesh that covered the right side of his face, shaking slightly as he flinched and pulled away from her fingers. It was an odd texture, some of the skin so thin that it was almost transparent, allowing the veins and bone to be visible underneath, while other parts were thick and rough to the touch. His nose was a mixture of cartilage and flesh, giving only the hint of what it should have normally looked like. Christine could now see why Erik wore the mask, and it pained her to know that he had lived with his burden all his life. She could only imagine the scorn and hate he had grown up with as a boy, then later received as a man. To always be forced to hide the real Erik behind a mask, a prison of his own making. Yet to her…to Christine, it did not matter at all.

The realization that her feelings for him had not changed one bit after seeing his face, brought a rush of relief to her, one that she could not describe or explain. In the back of her mind it had always nagged at her. While her heart had sworn her love for him, her mind had retained doubts. However, now she knew. She loved Erik enough that no revelation of his features was going to alter her feelings, he was still Erik inside…no matter what he looked like on the surface.

Christine gave a smile as she let her fingers graze lovingly over his mangled cheek once more before she picked up his discarded mask. Taking it over to the table she bathed it in the cool water, expelling all the salty sweat that had built up in it as Erik's fever had raged on. Wringing it out, she returned to his side and gently replaced the mask, hoping that the dampness would offer him a measure of comfort. Once it was tied in place, she sat back and just stared at him. He was still fitful, so she quietly began to sing, hoping a soothing voice would ease his discomfort as he dreamed. Christine saw his jaw unclench and his grip on the covers loosen as he seemed to slip into a more comfortable sleep. She knew she loved him with all her heart. Christine loved Erik, and nothing he, or anyone else in the world, could do or say would ever change that.

.

Around midnight Christine got up and walked over to the large windows overlooking the sea. The candles had grown dim and she could see each and every star blazing bright as she scanned the horizon. She was tired and sore from sitting all day and needed to get up and walk around. Reaching up she removed her hat and allowed her hair to tumble down, running her fingers through it as she enjoyed the feeling of letting it flow free and fall across her shoulders.

She laughed quietly to herself as she realized that she too was wearing a mask of sorts. What a pair they made, Erik hiding his face from the world and she hiding her gender. She only wished they could both stop this ridiculous masquerade, that he would trust her with is deepest secret and that she could confess hers. Yet, while her love for him was absolute, she was still unsure about what kind of future, if any, there was for them. Just because she loved him did not mean that he would ever return such feelings. Besides, he still thought of her as Chris, a boy…could he ever get past the fact that she had deceived him all this time? Would this revelation of who she was end in anything other than a complete and utter disaster? She had told Raoul that she had no intention of telling Erik she was a woman…she needed to stick to that resolve.

Christine was lost in thought when she heard a noise behind her, bringing her attention back to the bed. Erik was once more having a nightmare or delusion of some sort and she hurried to his side. She reached out and took each of his hands by the wrist and tried to keep him still.

"Erik, shhhh, it is all right. Can you hear me? Take it easy and rest, everything is going to be fine." She continued to try and sooth him, saying his name and humming softly in hopes of giving him some comfort. He seemed to respond and began to settle down, his arms relaxing as she spoke. Suddenly, without warning he opened his eyes, gazing at her through a mist of confusion. She held her breath, as he seemed to regard her with a mixture of fear and uncertainty, waiting for him to speak or slip back into his fitful dream.

"Am…am I dead?" He asked, his voice low and hoarse.

Christine was so happy to see some signs of life out of him that she couldn't help but smile at his question.

"No, Erik, you are not dead. You are very much alive, and you are going to get better and you are going to live." She told him reassuringly as she let go of his wrists.

Erik brought his hand up slowly and at first Christine thought he was going to touch her face, but instead his fingers reached for her hair…. the hair that she suddenly realized was no longer hidden under her forgotten cap! Panicked, she tried to draw back, but he reached out with his other hand and grabbed her arm as he pulled her back towards him. Their faces were only a few inches apart, his one hand holding her securely while the other stroking her hair, twisting the strands around his finger gently. She couldn't help but close her eyes and drink in the feeling. She knew she should be panicked by the fact that she had now been discovered, but she was finding it difficult to care about anything right then but his touch.

"Are you a mermaid…or an angel?" He asked again, his eyes trying to focus on her face as he spoke.

Christine's eyes flew open at his question. Perhaps he was too delirious to realize it was her that he was seeing. Maybe he wouldn't remember any of this when he woke up and her secret was still safe. In hopes that she was right, Christine decided to hide behind yet another disguise. Not wishing to perpetuate Nadir's obsession with mermaids any further, she chose the latter.

"Yes." She lied. "An angel who loves you very much. Now close your eyes and rest."

"Are you going to leave me?" His grip grew tighter on her arm as if he were afraid she would vanish suddenly if he dared take his eyes off of her.

Christine felt her heart break slightly at the fear in his voice. She could tell where his concerns stemmed, he had lost his mother, the only woman who had ever loved him and now he feared losing this new found angel. She did her best to smile, tears springing to her eyes because of his torment.

"No, Erik. I am never going to leave you." She whispered, and unable to resist the urge any longer she leaned in to kiss him gently. It was a soft kiss at first, their lips hardly touching as their breath mingled together, but then his hand that was still entwined in her hair reached up to pull her down to him in a more hungered embrace. She prayed that he would remember none of this later for she could do nothing to stop the feelings she had been bottling up inside her. She allowed his lips to explore hers, offering herself freely without resistance as she drifted on the wave of pleasure that threatened to overcome her. When she felt him pull away, his head sinking back against the pillow, she opened her eyes and stared into the piercing amber color that greeted her. His fingers continued to touch her hair, but she could see that he was exhausted, their encounter having taken what little strength he had from him. Suddenly, as abruptly as he had awoke, he slipped back into unconsciousness, his arms sliding lifelessly to his sides.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself she reached out to trace her finger over his lips that were still warm from their heated kiss. "No, Erik, I will never leave you." She told him again, knowing that kiss had sealed her fate forever. She knew that she would now love this man until the day she died.

.

.

**Yippee, they kissed! Oh he loves her, he does! Now he just has to realize that when he is fully awake.**

**How do you think the revealing of his face went?**

**Did Christine handle it well?**

**How about her forgetting her hat when he woke up and saw her?**

**So what did you think of their first kiss?**

**Her telling him she was his angel…not a mermaid.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am going to post an extra chapter to make up for missing last night, just to make you smile today. PLEASE review for each separate chapter, you are all so good about doing that for me and I really appreciate it! Thanks!**

.

Chapter 16

.

.

It was almost dawn when Nadir came into the cabin and crept quietly up to the bedroom. He saw that Chris had fallen asleep in the chair next to Erik's side and did his best not to disturb the boy as he leaned in to check on the captain. Nadir could tell right away that Erik had improved a great deal. His fever was completely gone, he was resting better and his color was beginning to return to normal. He turned and shook Chris' shoulder gently, willing the boy to awaken. When he opened his eyes and saw Nadir he sat up quickly, looking around until his eyes landed on Erik sleeping peacefully.

"Is everything all right?"

"It sure seems that way." Nadir said with a big smile. "You have been sitting here all night, now it is your turn to get some sleep. I can watch him now."

Christine opened her mouth to argue, but the sheer exhaustion she felt right then overwhelmed her. So nodding in agreement and making him promise to wake her if anything changed, she stumbled down the steps to her little alcove and was fast asleep before her head had hardly hit the pillow.

.

.

Erik was floating, lost at sea as his body drifted on the rise and fall of each wave. He felt like he had been this way for days and his limbs were exhausted from trying to stay afloat. Yet, in the distance he could hear something, a noise that seemed to grow louder and closer with each reoccurrence. It was an annoying sound, one he wished would stop and allow him to rest, but it droned on and on. Fighting his way towards the sound, he forced his eyes to open, blinking at the light that shone through the windows of his room. When he managed to focus, he quickly located the irritating sound… it was Nadir, snoring as he slept next to the bed. He had leaned back in his chair, put his feet out on the bed and his head was tilted back causing the irksome noise that had woke Erik. With considerable effort Erik moved his leg enough to kick Nadir's feet, waking the man from his noisy slumber.

"Good lord, you snore loud enough to wake the dead." Erik groaned, shifting his weight in an effort to sit up a little.

"Loud enough to wake you at least." The first mate agreed with a slight laugh. "You know, you came pretty close there too." Nadir couldn't contain his joy at seeing his captain awake and complaining. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit with a cannon ball…twice." He muttered, his hand touching the bandage over his wounded shoulder. "Why do I feel so weak?" He asked, unsure why every movement took such exertion.

"You were poisoned by that arrow that cannibal shot you with. You were wracked with fever, convulsions and have been unconscious for several days now. I don't think you will feel like getting up any time soon. You were pretty bad off."

"If my dreams were any indication of that I believe you." Erik said, trying to recall the visions he had. "I remember feeling like I was falling down a long dark tunnel and no matter how hard I fought I couldn't find my way back, I just kept getting more and more lost. Then I heard a voice…a beautiful voice singing to me and I followed it until I woke to see an angel leaning over me."

"An angel? Are you sure it was not a mermaid?" Nadir asked, liking his idea better.

"No…I asked. She said she was an angel." Erik said slowly, her words coming back to him through a foggy haze.

"Was she a good angel or the angel of death?"

"A beautiful angel… with soft, brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, but it was her voice that pulled me out of my dark dreams." Erik remembered.

"Brown hair, blue eyes and a beautiful voice….sounds more like my little siren than an angel. Did she have wings or a halo?" Nadir was not going to let the idea of the mermaid go any time soon.

"No! She told she was an angel and I believed her. Besides, how would a mermaid survive on board a ship out of the water? It had to be an angel, just like she said." Arguing with Nadir was wearing him out but the mere thought of his heavenly visitor seemed to renew his strength. "She hovered above me and told me that I was going to live…. and for the first time I believed that I would. Her voice was just like music and…and her lips tasted like honey."

"She kissed you?" Nadir seemed a bit upset with this. "Even in dreams your life is more exciting than mine. All my dream women usually turn into a carp or a cod before I can even get close to them and believe me I am not kissing any fish lips unless they belong to a mermaid. What else happened? Did she say anything more?"

"She said….. that she loved me and would never leave me." Erik was surprised at how real the dream had been to him. He had never thought to hear such words from any woman, not even a dream angel, and he felt a stab in is chest over the idea that he may never hear them again. If he closed his eyes he could still feel the warmth of her skin and her lips on his. He had never had such a vivid dream before and he found he almost wished to return to sleep in hopes of seeing her again.

"Great, you get a guardian angel and I can't even get a girl with scales." Nadir shook his head, wondering where the fairness was. "You know, you already have young Chris looking after you day and night, what do you need an angel for….other than to give you honey sweet kisses and sing to you?"

"Chris…." Erik's memory was still a bit foggy but he could remember some of their escape through the jungle with the cannibals chasing them, and became suddenly worried. "Is Chris all right? Did he get hurt?" He asked, attempting to sit up.

"No, he is just fine." Nadir assured him, placing his hands on Erik's shoulders as he gently pushed him back down. "In fact it is the boy that you have to thank for being alive right now. I mean not only did he fix you up, just like a real doctor, but he also sat with you round the clock until you were out of the woods and sleeping easy. Trying to pry that kid away was like getting a barnacle off a boat. I finally convinced him to get some sleep a few hours ago, he was exhausted." Nadir motioned to the cubical where Chris was still sound asleep.

"I am sorry I put him through that. I would never have taken him along if I had expected things to go so wrong." Erik ran his fingers through his hair and agave a deep sigh of regret. "I should have listened to you in the first place and turned him over to Commodore Edwards when I had the chance."

"If you had… not only would you be a dead man right now, but so would Miller, Butler and I." Nadir said with deadly seriousness.

"What? I don't understand."

"Well, when you were so sick," Nadir began, deciding it would be best to tell this story before Erik got all his strength back and could kill him. "Chris figured out what we needed to make you better. Unfortunately those items could only come from a medicine shop. So we anchored outside of Dutch Harbor and rowed in…." He began when Erik cut in.

"You did what?! Are you insane? If they had caught you, it would have meant the gallows for you all." Erik scolded.

"We knew the danger and every man on board voted to take the risk." Nadir laid his hand on Erik's shoulder to silence any further protests. "Now do you want to hear this story or not?"

Erik laid back and rested against the headboard and nodded silently.

"So Chris, Miller, Butler and I made our way into the town and found the apothecary." Nadir continued. "The boy went in and bought the supplies he needed but on our way back we got stopped by a patrol of soldiers. Since we could offer no real explanation for what we were doing there or who we were, they took us to the stockade." Nadir once again had to hold up his hand to stop Erik from cutting in. "But….Chris ended up saving us all. I mean the kid literally pulled our necks out of the hangman's noose… metaphorically speaking."

"Chris? How?" Erik could not believe what he was hearing.

"Well I made the mistake of telling the Sergeant that we were legitimate sailors from the Lavorett in hopes of lying our way out of it, but damned if he didn't call my bluff and brought the blooming captain in to verify it. How the hell was I supposed to know that Dubois and the Lavorett was actually docked in the harbor? The minute he saw us I know he recognized me from when we attacked his ship, and I thought we were sunk. Yet, he didn't immediately expose us and he singled out Chris and took him in the other room to interrogate him."

"You let him take Chris for questioning!" Erik struggled even further to sit up in bed, wanting to wrap his hands around Nadir' neck for allowing the boy to be put in such danger. "You know that the military has no qualms about torturing pirates to extract information."

"Well it was not like I had much say in the matter." Nadir said, defending himself.

"Is he all right? Did they hurt him? If Dubois laid a hand on the kid I will split him from stem to stern!" Erik could still not explain why he felt such an overwhelming need to protect the boy.

"He is just fine. Apparently whatever Chris told him in that room made the captain come out and actually lie to the guards to get us set free. He actually told them we were members of his crew and he escorted us back to our boat. I couldn't believe we got out of there alive."

"Captain Dubois did that?" Erik was beginning to wonder if he was still dreaming or delirious, this story was almost too strange to believe. "He helped you escape and let you return to the ship?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Maybe it was a trap! Did you check to see if he was following you?"

"That was my first thought too, but no ship has been seen on the horizon since we left Dutch Harbor. I truly think that he was sincere in his aiding us. He did say something about having exacted a promise from Chris though, one that the kid has yet to reveal the details of. Dubois also mentioned that he felt he owed you a favor for how you had treated him and his crew when you boarded his ship last time. Still, to be honest, I don't think those things would have been enough motivation to risk helping pirates escape or to give up the chance of taking you and the Phantom down while you were so ill. One thing I do know, is that if Chris had not done what he did and Dubois had not let us go with the medicine, you would not be sitting here listening to me tell this story, that is for damn sure."

Erik had to process what he was hearing. Once again, Chris had been the one to pull their fat out of the fire. Was there no end to what the kid was capable of? And Dubois…how did he fit into all this? Erik admired the man for his battle skills and his sense of honor, but he just couldn't see the French captain's angle… and what exactly was this promise that he now held over the boy's head?

"Oh, and one more thing. He gave me a message for you when we parted." Nadir said, obviously not happy about delivering it.

"A message for me?"

"He said that if you didn't do right by Chris, he would make it his personal mission in life to hunt you down and hang you. From the way he said it, I have no doubt he would do everything in his power to carry it out, too."

Erik found he had to grin at the thought. The Frenchman could threaten all he wanted to, but Erik would not be taken easily, and he looked forward to seeing the young captain try. Still, if Dubois had such a fondness for Chris that he would risk threatening Erik, maybe the guy was not all that bad. Even though he was not about to let himself be pressured into doing something just because Dubois' warnings, he knew that where Chris was concerned, the two men were in agreement.

"Dubois is right. I have been keeping the boy on board for purely selfish reasons and it ends now. I told you that after we got Red Blood's treasure, I would send Chris home. I intend to keep my word." The idea of doing it however made him feel worse than when the arrow had gone through his shoulder.

"Well…I don't know if you should." Nadir began, sounding unsure. "I mean, like I said, you and I would both be dead right now if not for Chris. He also saved Miller's leg, fixed Toby's arm, as well as saved the rest of us back in the stockades. He reads, he writes, speaks multiple languages and is full of never ending surprises….I just don't see how we can afford to let the kid go. Think of this Erik, if Chris had truly wanted to leave, he had plenty of chances to do so back at Dutch Harbor. He could have escaped into the city like a shot and we wouldn't have been able to stop him, not to mention the fact that all he had to do was claim kidnap to Dubois and he could have left us to hang by the yard arm. No one was stopping him….he freely chose to stay. He admires you a lot, Captain and I don't think he would leave now if you forced him to. Think on that a while before you make up your mind."

Erik was really confused now. Yet, given the current state of his still foggy mind, he decided it was something that could wait till later.

"Fine, we will talk more about it when I am feeling better." Erik found that not only was his head fuzzy, his mouth was dry as well. "Could you hand me a drink? I am so thirsty that I feel like I have been marooned for a week."

Nadir jumped up quickly to pour him some water, but in his haste he knocked over the chair he had been sitting in, causing a loud crash as it hit the floor. Immediately they knew that the sound had awakened Chris, and they heard the boy's feet making their way up the steps quickly.

"Is everything all right?" Christine asked, rubbing her eyes and blinking away the sleep. When she saw Erik sitting up in bed looking alert and so much better she could hardly contain her joy. Kneeling beside the bed she drank in the sight of him. "You're awake!"

"Yes, and from what Nadir tells me, you're the one I need to be thanking for that." He said with a smile, his eyes showing his gratefulness behind the mask. "I owe you one."

Christine was hardly aware of his words, she was just so happy to hear him talking at all. All she could do was continue to look at him with a big smile on her face. Yet suddenly, his expression changed and instead of smiling back at her, his eyes became confused.

"Erik? Are you all right?" She asked.

Erik was sure his mind was playing tricks on him. As he looked at Chris he had sudden flashes of another pair of eyes and another smile. It was fleeting, but it still bothered him. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he willed the sensation to pass.

"I am fine, just a little dizzy still I think." He said.

"You are probably starving. The only thing you have had in the last few days is liquids, and only when we could force you to swallow them. You lay back and take it easy, I will go to the galley and make you something to eat." Christine quickly got up to leave but stopped, turned back to him and said in a serious voice. "I am so glad you are much better, things would not have been the same around here without you." And before he could respond, she was gone.

.

.

**Well it looks like Erik's subconscious mind has it all figured out…now let's see what happens when his regular mind catches up! Oh sooo close now!**

**So how was the Nadir/Erik talk?**

**This time Nadir seemed to be the voice of reason here – or was he being selfish this time?**

**What did you think of how Erik remembered his angel's visit.**

**Nadir upset that she was not a mermaid.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**I will post again tonight at 6:00...unless things are down again, grrrrrrrr**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am feeling in a generous mood today, could be all the love going around with Erik and his dream angel, ha ha, so I am posting early today. Thanks again for being patient when I could not post last night. I was going nuts, but you all seemed to take it in stride, ha ha.**

.

Chapter 17

.

.

Days past and Erik's health kept improving, but each night his dreams were haunted by his mysterious blue eyed angel. He would see her standing before him, her dark honey brown curls brushing the soft skin of her shoulders as a mist swirled around her. She would turn and look at him, smiling in a way that gripped his heart as she held her hand out towards him. She beckoned and he was helpless to resist, closing the distance between them as he ached to hold her once more. Yet every time he was just about to touch her she would disappear, leaving his fingers grasping only air. He would then wake up in a cold sweat, his body wracked with an unfulfilled hunger that would keep him awake for hours. It was becoming a sickness for him, he both longed to see her each night, and yet she left him in such torment that he almost hated her as well.

Why was she teasing him this way? She had sworn she would never leave him, and he was beginning to understand quite clearly that she was intent on keeping her promise. He needed to get this woman out of his dreams and out of his system. Nadir even mentioned that he looked tired in the morning and that he should try to get more sleep.

"Sleep is what's making me tired." Erik told him. "I can't get that angel out of my mind. She is there every night, mocking me with her presence and then vanishing before I can reach her. I think she is trying to drive me insane."

"That's what women do, no matter if they have fins or legs. Never met a pretty lass yet that hadn't turned me into a complete idiot. Still, I always keep going back for more." Nadir closed his eyes and smiled as if remembering the feeling.

"The difference is that your women are real! Well, the ones with legs at least. Mine only shows up at night to rob me of my sleep and sanity." Erik rubbed his tired eyes.

"Maybe Chris can whip you up something to help with that, you know, something to make you sleep better."

Erik thought that was a good idea, and if this continued to be a problem he just might do that. Yet when she came again that night, this time sliding up beside him as he dreamed, kissing his lips with a feather like touch, Erik knew he never wanted to get rid of her. He would put up with lack of sleep forever if it only meant he could see her…even if it was just in his dreams.

Soon Erik felt well enough to be out of bed and was able to walk about on deck, Chris having prescribed some sun for him that day. The rest of the crew was very relieved to see him returning to the strong and capable captain they knew.

One morning Erik called a meeting to discuss the treasure they had brought back from the island. A few bags had been lost during their escape and by comparison, the haul was considerably less than originally hoped for. Even though there was still tons more on the island, a vote was taken and unanimously decided upon that it was too dangerous to go back for it. They would be satisfied with what they got and happy to have escaped with their lives. Erik divided up the gold doubloons equally between everyone there, refusing to take more for himself than any other. Nadir did insist that Erik take a large ruby ring that was found among the coins, stating that if he refused to wear a captain's hat he should at least have a ring. Erik was more amused by Nadir' urging than anything else, and slipped it on the smallest finger of his right hand. He was not quite sure about it, but decided to see if it grew on him.

"I know you originally said you didn't want any part of whatever that map led to when we first met, but I believe you more than earned your share." Erik told Chris as he handed him the small bag of gold coins. "I know it is far from a fortune, but it will buy you a few things the next time we make port. Just make sure you spend it more wisely than I am sure Nadir will."

Christine looked at the gold and wondered what she would do with it. It wasn't like she had many needs on the ship. Perhaps another change of clothes or some more medicines? She certainly would not be spending it on ale and women like the rest of the men.

.

By the end of the week, things had pretty much returned to normal and the idea that Christine had during her fight with the cannibal returned to her mind. She could really use some training with a sword or a dagger …or something. Even though she knew Erik was always looking out for her, she didn't want to have to rely on him to bail her out of every scrape. Nadir agree to give her a few lessons with a dagger after breakfast, and several of the others gathered around, watching and shouting out encouragingly. Nadir started with the basics, a proper fighting crouch, constant movements with thrusts and dogging, as well as being able to draw the thing in the first place. Christine did her best to follow Nadir' instructions, but felt very clumsy when actually going through the motions. More times than not, she would end up on the deck, flat on her back with Nadir standing over her, shaking his head. She was almost ready to give up when Erik came over and stood there watching the lesson with a touch of amusement. When she found herself once again staring up at the sky she wondered if maybe she was just not cut out for this. Erik stepped into the circle of men and offered her his hand, helping her to her feet.

"Mind if I try?" He asked, looking more at Nadir than Christine.

"Be my guest." Nadir offered.

"Now just because you are smaller than your opponent, it does not have to mean they hold the advantage. You need to utilize some of that speed and agility I saw from you back on the island. Take the blade in your right hand like this; you must hold a dagger firmly, with a strong but flexible wrist. It is also a slashing weapon, and with proper training, you can learn to twist it out of your opponent's grasp." He stood in front of her, coaching her to mimic his movements as they went. He did it in slow motion first, letting her get the feel of the actions before going back and speeding it up. When they tried it at a normal pace she actually felt like she did well, gaining the advantage and holding the dagger in a striking position that left Erik holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Very well done. We might make a fighter out of you yet." He congratulated.

Christine was genuinely pleased with her progress…right up until the point where Erik suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around, backing her up against the bulkhead of the ship and held the blade against her throat.

"Lesson two; always expect the unexpected, and never discount the fact that your opponent might not fight fair." Erik laughed, almost enjoying the look of complete surprise in Chris' big blue eyes. Erik's smile instantly faded as a cold shiver ran through him. Suddenly being so near to Chris was making him feel some very unwanted feelings, and Erik immediately backed off, stepping away with a flustered look.

"Are you alright?" Christine asked, noticing the change on his face.

"Yes…" He said, handing the blade back over to Nadir. "I am fine….I guess I am just not back to full strength yet…. that's all." He wiped at the back of his neck, noting that it had unexpectedly become damp with sweat. "I think I need to lie down for a while." Turning on his heels he headed to his cabin.

Everyone on deck looked at each other as if wondering what had just happened. The only one who didn't seem confused was Blake, and his face was now covered with deeper concern.

Inside his cabin Erik poured himself a drink and downed it in one gulp. What had just happened out there was _not_ something he had ever expected. When he found himself pressed against Chris during the fight, his body had reacted in a way that deeply disturbed him. Taking another swig of the ale he raked his fingers through his hair, walking back and forth across the floor as he tried to make sense of it all. This was all a big mistake, he was probably just still under the weather and the rush of adrenalin from the fight had him all mixed up. That was all it was, he was sure of it. There was no way in hell that he had feelings of _that_ nature for Chris! Those nightly visits from his dream angel must really be getting to him. He decided that a trip to Cannon Bay would be a very good idea…..and quickly.

.

By the next day, Erik had mostly put the strange incident out of his mind and things continued on as normal. However, when Chris asked for another lesson in combat, Erik told him it would be best if he got any further instruction from Nadir. Erik found plenty to keep his mind occupied and just to be on the safe side he tried to steer clear of the boy a good amount of the time. He found it strange that here he was so determined to keep Chris on board, and yet was now spending all his time avoiding him. Still, the idea of how he had felt the other day really bothered him, and he was determined not to ever let it happen again.

A few more days had gone by and Erik had just got up and was dressing when Chris entered his cabin carrying a breakfast tray. Coming up the stairs he put the tray on the table and turned to look at Erik who was standing by the window slipping his arm into his shirt.

"I brought you breakfast. Miller is trying something new today, but it smells pretty good so I think it is safe." Christine laughed, removing the cloth she had covering the food.

Erik was forced to chuckle at this as well; lately both Miller and Toby had been in constant competition to see who could come up with the most inventive meals with what they had on board. Most of the time it was pretty tasty, but once or twice it ended up feeding the fish. Erik found he enjoyed laughing with Chris again, the last few days had been a bit tense and he had missed talking with the kid. Maybe it was all behind him and they could just get back to the way things had been; comfortable and easy.

"Before you get too far, I really should check the dressing on your shoulder one more time." Christine told him, pulling up a chair and indicating for him to sit down.

At first Erik thought about refusing, still hesitant about being overly near the boy, but seeing how ridiculous it would sound if he tried to refuse, he reluctantly sat down in the chair. He sat there for a moment, looking anywhere else but directly at Chris, until he spoke.

"You are going to have to take your shirt off; I can't get to your bandage with it on." Christine pointed out logically.

Erik sighed and undid his shirt, slipping his right arm out of the sleeve and letting it hang loose. Chris knelt down and began unwrapping the bandage around his shoulder. Erik looked the opposite directing so as not to make eye contact and tried to keep his mind occupied by asking a question he had wanted the answer to for a while now.

"Nadir said that when Dubois helped you all escape back at Dutch Harbor, he made you promise him something. What was it that you agreed to do?"

"Nothing that would endanger this ship or the crew, I assure you." Christine began; imagining that Erik might fear the worse. "He didn't ask me to give away your position or anything like that. I just had to swear that I would get a letter to him somehow when we reached the next port, letting him know that I was still safe. He was kind of reluctant to let me come back to the ship, but I told him he didn't need to worry about me, that I would be just fine."

"Dubois is a decent man. I am just glad that it was him and not some other officer they called in to verify Nadir's story. I don't think you realize what a huge risk it was going into a military town like that."

With the old bandages removed, Christine took a few moments to inspect the injury closely for any signs of infection. Now that she was not distracted by the pain Erik had been in before, she could take a few moments to admire the view. She had always known Erik was quite muscular under his clothing, but seeing his chest now laid bare before her once more, was causing a heat to rise in her that she knew was akin to lust. She blushed slightly and was glad that Erik was not looking at her directly, and shaking her head in order to clear her mind of her unladylike thoughts she continued her work. She saw that he sported several scars on his chest and back, most likely from wounds sustained in battle, but she did not feel comfortable asking him about them. Yes indeed, in form and physique, Erik was everything Christine had always imagined a man was supposed to be.

Erik became quickly aware that each time Chris' fingers touched his skin it made him flinch. It was as if his shoulder was coming into contact with small burning flames. Erik gritted his teeth, wishing he would hurry up and finish the job.

"There, how does that look?" Christine finally asked, pulling the knot tight on the new dressing.

Erik turned his head to inspect the bandage and found his face very close to Chris'. He had opened his mouth to say it was just fine, but something in the kid's eyes stopped him cold. Once again he had the strangest sensation when he looked into his eyes, something almost familiar was hovering there, but Erik just could not seem to see what it was. Suddenly he felt himself begin to lean in, and even though it was ever so slightly, it was far too much for his own comfort. Jumping out of the chair he yanked his arm back into his sleeve and strode towards the door.

"It looks great. There are some things I have to take care of. I won't be needing breakfast." He told the boy over his shoulder as he left the room, not even bothering to shut the door behind him.

Christine sat there on the floor and stared after him with a puzzled look on her face. What had she done to cause him to rush off so suddenly? Was his wound still bothering him and he did not wish to show it in front of her? He seemed in such a good mood to begin with, but as she had changed his dressing he seemed to have become increasingly agitated. She wished she had some clue as to what was going on in Erik's mind.

Getting to her feet, she picked up the tray of breakfast she had brought in and headed for the door as well. She was sure that Nadir would not let it go to waste if Erik was not interested in eating it.

.

Once out on deck Erik headed directly to the water barrel. He pushed the lid off, letting it fall to the deck as he scooped up a dipper full and drank it down in quick gulps. He then dipped another cup full and poured it over the back of his neck, letting the water run down his back and chest in an attempt to wash away the upsetting sensations. He stood there for a few moments, a vice grip on either side of the water barrel with his head bent in anger and annoyance. If he could not get a handle on this situation he was going to go insane. He had been with dozens of women in his time and while he never felt any attachment to them, he certainly knew he greatly favored their company over the alternative. He had also sailed on ships with only men since he was fifteen and not once in all that time had he even so much as glanced in that direction. Yet here he was, betrayed by his own body while his mind screamed adamantly against it. Something was very wrong and if he couldn't control it, he knew he would have to take drastic measures to rid himself of these feelings. Becoming a monk in a monastery was his first thought, but he just didn't believe he could handle wearing those robes all the time. He imagined they were terribly itchy and uncomfortable. Still angry with himself he headed up to the ship's wheel to see if some fresh sea air could clear his head.

Erik was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not see Blake watching from where he sat on deck, working to repair a net. The silent man's eyes followed Erik's every step, scrutinizing each expression until he was certain of what he suspected.

Erik spent the rest of the day on deck, either navigating the ship or conversing with the crew, but he never went back inside his cabin or anywhere near Chris. His new motto was _'there is safety in numbers' _and he no longer felt comfortable being alone with the kid. When evening came and the men were heading for their bunks after a long day, Erik found himself very reluctant to do the same. He even told the crew member who had drawn first watch that night that he would take the duty himself. While it was very odd for the captain to take a watch, no one was about to question him about it. So Erik stood alone on the upper deck, watching the wheel and keeping an eye out for anything on the moonlit horizon. He knew that going back into his cabin later would not be as uncomfortable since Chris would already be asleep by then. As he stood out there in the moonlight, Erik found he enjoyed being alone with the ship, allowing his head to clear of all thoughts except the wind and the waves. The hours passed quickly and soon he could hear footsteps behind him; assuming they belonged to Vane who had drawn second watch.

"Is it two bells already?" He asked, turning to greet the man. However Erik was surprised to see Blake standing there instead of Vane. "Mr. Blake, did you switch watch duty as well?" He had only expected the silent man to nod in reply, but when he opened his mouth and spoke, Erik was floored.

"Begging your pardon captain, but I have something that needs saying." Blake began, looking Erik directly in the eye as his hands fidgeted nervously.

Erik could have counted on one hand the number of times he had ever heard this man speak. So if he now chose to break that silence, Erik figured it must be something terribly important.

"You have my full attention, Mr. Blake." He assured him, hooking his arm around one of the wheel spindles as he watched him closely.

"You see…..I believe we are all on this ship for our own reasons. Some of us are wanted men, a few are escaping from something, while still others are searching for a better life. Then there are those on the ship who are hiding. Maybe hiding from a painful past they wish to forget…" He paused there, a slight catch in his voice telling Erik that this was Blake's reason. "….or from secrets that they are hiding themselves." Blake stopped speaking once again and looked around nervously, as if he were about to divulge something he wished to keep just between the two of them. "And sometimes, those secrets can cause problems and start to affect others around them."

Erik's eyes narrowed slightly, not liking where this conversation was heading, but he tried to be patient and allowed Blake to continue.

"I have been watching you and Chris and I know what is going on, captain."

Now Erik was becoming extremely uncomfortable. He did not like the idea that Blake knew of the mental struggle he was dealing with and he certainly did not like hearing him say that it was causing problems. As if all Erik had to do was shut it off his feelings like a spigot on a barrel of wine.

"I don't quite think you do, Mr. Blake, and I will thank you to keep out of my business." Erik said, a bit more harshly than he intended, but he hated the feeling of being attacked for something he seemed to have no control over. "Do you think I like feeling this way? If I could cut this out of my chest with a knife, believe me I would!"

Blake looked at him for a long while, a mixture of concern and indecision on his face as if he were struggling with a weighty choice.

"I told Chris that as long as it didn't put me at odds with you I would keep the secret. As much as I like and respect the kid, it aint fair what it is doing to you." Blake continued, undaunted by Erik's harsh tone.

"Chris? Chris has a secret?" Erik was now extremely confused. Had they even been discussing the same thing? What kind of secret did the boy have? Had he lied to him about the promise he had made to Dubois and there was some hidden plot with the French captain? Erik rubbed his forehead through his mask in frustration over this cryptic conversation. "Mr. Blake, it is late and I find I am not in the mood for riddles. Speak plainly and tell me exactly who has a secret and what it is."

Blake gave a sigh of defeat. In order to keep his word to Chris he had hoped Erik would just figure it out on his own, but he seemed determined to drag the truth out of him.

"It's Chris who's keeping the secret. And the reason you've been experiencing such confusing feelings lately is because…well… Chris is a girl."

Erik could not believe his ears. Blake could have told him that Nadir was a prince of Persia, and he wouldn't have been more surprised. His head was spinning, so many thoughts and questions springing to his mind all at once, and the biggest one being _'good lord why had he not noticed'_!

"Chris….a girl? All this time and I never…." He couldn't seem to complete a sentence. "Does everyone know, except me?"

"No, I am the only one ….that I know of anyway."

"How long have you known? How did you find out?" Erik asked.

"I figured it out a few days after she came on board. You see, I watch and listen a lot, and… I used to have a little girl of my own. Chris reminds me a lot of my daughter, Bess." Again, Erik could tell there was a sad story hidden in this man's past. "I told her if she wanted to remain hidden behind that boy disguise of hers, she needed to keep the feelings she has for you hidden, but apparently that did not work."

"Feelings? She has feelings….for me?" Now this was a whole new story. Chris was really a girl, and this girl had feelings for him? _ Him_? This revelation had left Erik trying to sort out his own emotions, but it never occurred to him that she might be having some of her own. This was really beginning to explain a lot, although he knew it was going to take some time to process it all.

"I know I am taking a risk that she will hate me for telling you all this, but I feel I have to be loyal to my captain first. I couldn't stand by and watch you suffer because of the confusion her disguise was creating, I had to say something. However, when it comes to Chris' honor…. I really hope that you show your true colors and not make me regret trusting you with this information."

Erik understood what Blake was trying to say and found the man's concern admirable …. and well founded. He shuddered to think of what could have happened to Chris if she had been discovered while on the Damnation. The protective feelings he always had for his young cabin boy suddenly compounded a hundred fold, sending a surge of raw emotions rushing through his body like a tidal wave. He opened his mouth to say something to reassure Blake, but the words never formed as the sound of Vane coming up the stairs for his turn at watch cut their conversation short.

"I am here to relieve you, captain." The man said, as he approached them.

Erik and Blake continued to stare at one another, leaving Vane standing there with a confused look on his face. There were so many more questions he wanted to ask, but Erik knew this was no longer the time or place.

"Thank you for the information, Mr. Blake. I assure you that I will take everything you said under advisement." Erik said, hoping Blake understood all his hidden meanings. When Blake nodded and left the upper deck without another word, he had to assume that he had. He then turned to Vane. "I leave the bridge to you. Have a good evening." And with that he headed down the steps towards his cabin.

.

.

**Well HE knows, but now SHE has to find out that he knows. **

**So….did you enjoy his few moments of confusion after the knife training session?**

**Then his little fit of rage out by the water barrel where Blake saw him?**

**How about Blake being the one who spilled the beans? Was he right to do so?**

**Now what do you think will happen back in the cabin?**

**Don't worry I am not going to draw this out, it will NOT be long, they will both know by chapter 20 just like I promised. **

**PS. Thanks to Kumon5 for some help with the knife fight training session - she told me lots of cool fighting words and terms.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Who are the best readers and reviewers ever? YOU ARE! And as such, you deserve a prize. Another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

.

Chapter 18

.

.

Once inside he shut the door quietly and leaned against it, closing his eyes. There were no words to describe the turbulent thoughts running through his mind. Everything that had happened over the last few months needed to be reexamined, factoring in this new piece of information. He pushed away from the door and silently walked over to Chris' alcove. The blanket that had been fashioned into a curtain was pulled shut, but the sound of her light, steady breathing told him that she was fast asleep behind it. Ever so gently he pulled it aside to see her sleeping peacefully, the moonlight from the windows above illuminated her face in its soft glow.

She looked the same as she had every day from the moment he first saw her…and yet now completely different. He had no idea why he had not seen it before, because looking at her tonight it was suddenly more than obvious that Chris was indeed a very beautiful girl. That familiar ache he had been struggling to ignore quickly returned to his body as he watched her lying there. He wished he could reach out and remove her hat, an item he now realized that he had never seen her without. He wondered what her hair looked like. He could tell it was a honey brown color from what did show, but was it cut short or perhaps did she have long luscious curls…..

Erik suddenly let the curtain fall back into place as he took a few steps backwards. No, it couldn't be! Could it? Was Chris his dream angel who had called him back from the brink of death and now visited him each night in delicious torment? He turned and headed up to his bed chamber, pacing back and forth in front of the windows as he tried to make sense of it all. Nadir had said that Chris had never left his side the entire time he was unconscious. If he closed his eyes Erik could still hear the angel's voice, see her radiant blue eyes and feel the heat of her lips as she kissed him so passionately. It had all felt so real at the time and yet he had almost convinced himself it had all been a dream, but now he was certain…Chris truly was his beautiful angel. However, while his mind had been blind to this, apparently his body had clearly recognized it and reacted accordingly, the memory of her touch reigniting that passion inside him whenever she was near. A new wave came over him, one of pure relief. All the feelings he had been fighting for the last few days were now something that he could wholeheartedly embrace. Chris was a girl and that changed everything!

Or did it? What Blake had said was true, and this put Erik in a very delicate position. While he had always enjoyed Chris' company, her spirit of adventure and compassion, it was now painfully clear that he had other feelings for her, very strong feelings…of desire. Even now he felt the heat rising in is body just thinking about her, and wondering what she might look like in a dress…or out of one. Erik reached out and braced himself against the table as a wave of longing hit him, oh the images his mind was now creating. She was so close, just a few quick steps away and he realized how easy it would be to go to her now, to take her in his arms and make her his. Yet if he were to do such a thing, to take advantage of her in any way, he would only prove himself to be the beast that he had always been labeled, and that Blake now feared.

He sat down on his bed and thought of all the things they had been through and how much she had helped him and the crew. She was not only very brave to have chanced such a ruse, but she was an excellent little actress as well. So many situations must have called for her to act in a manner that was completely alien to everything she knew. He could only imagine how the idea of living with a crew of pirates must have terrified her, and yet she had befriended every soul on board, saving their lives time and again. A smile crossed his lips as he thought of how she had first reacted when he had taken her to the Crimson Cutlass. The look on her face when he had introduced her to Rosalie now made a lot more sense, since meeting a woman of the evening had probably been a whole new experience for this proper young lady.

Erik jumped to his feet suddenly, the smile disappearing, as he ran his fingers through his hair. The realization that he had actually paid Rosalie to sleep with Chris horrified him! Good lord, he could only imagine what she must have thought of him for doing that. Still…what exactly_ did_ happen up in Rosalie's room?!

Erik laid down on his bed, propping himself up against his headboard as yet another thought occurred to him. Could Chris have been the mermaid that he had heard singing back on Half Moon Cay? The voice was almost identical to that of his night angel, and if Chris was her…why not the mermaid as well? Oh this was just going to kill Nadir!

Something else Blake had said suddenly came back to him. He claimed that Chris had feelings for _him_ as well, but what sort of feelings and how deep did they run? She seemed a mere child compared to him; did she even know what it meant to love a man? Perhaps her feelings were just girlish infatuation or misinterpreted gratitude for saving her from the Damnation. They most certainly could not be feelings of love…for who in their right mind could love him, an emotionally scarred man with the face of a monster? No, even if she did entertain these delusions, they would certainly evaporate the moment she saw his face without the mask. Either way this left a lot of new questions running through his mind, but the one that kept repeating was… what did he intend to do now? It was almost dawn before Erik allowed sleep to overcome him and his troubled thoughts.

.

.

Erik awoke to the sound of dishes rattling. He felt as if he had only closed his eyes moments earlier, yet the sun shining in the window told him otherwise. He rolled over and propped himself up on one elbow in time to see Chris setting the breakfast tray down on the table, just like he did most mornings. Yet, for some reason Erik felt that today was different… something had changed. As he let the events of the past evening flood in, he suddenly realized what was different…Chris was now a girl!

Erik now watched her every move with new eyes, seeing the grace in her step, the subtle curves beneath the men's clothes and when she turned to look at him it was like seeing her eyes for the first time. They were most definitely the soft blue eyes of his night angel. When she saw he was awake and looking at her, she smiled at him. Nothing earth shattering, just a smile, and yet it made his heart skip a beat.

"Sorry I woke you, captain." She said, setting the tray down. "Since you had watch last night I wanted to wait as long as possible to bring in your breakfast in order to let you sleep. However, the food was ready and the way Nadir eats, if I didn't bring you some now, it would all be gone." When she noticed that Erik did not react, not even to her joke about Nadir, she became concerned. Was something wrong? She had felt a kind of distance had settled in between them over the last few days and she was not sure why. Had she offended him in some way? She stared down at him with a look of concern. "Are you all right? Is something wrong?"

Erik did not know how to answer that. On one hand everything was perfect, Chris was a girl and his feelings were justified. While at the same time, he now had a whole new set of problems, and he didn't know what to do about them. However, he knew that he couldn't just lay there and continue to look at her like he was. If he thought hiding his feelings from her had been difficult when he still believed she was a boy, it was going to be next to impossible now that he knew she was a girl.

"Nothing is wrong. I am just a little tired today. Watch duty was a bit more…_eventful _… than I had thought it would be." He got up and walked over to where Chris stood beside the table. He felt the urge to reach out and touch her face, to see if her skin felt as soft as it looked, but he held himself in check. He was going to need a lot of self-restraint when around her now, that was for damn sure. "Thanks for saving some breakfast from the hungry hoard out there. Have you eaten?"

"Yes, I had some before I came in." Christine was happy to see Erik conversing with her again, and not running from her like before. She found that she missed the times when they could talk alone.

"Well, sit here and keep me company while I eat then." He told her as he sat down at the table. He mentally laughed at himself when he had to fight the urge to pull the chair out for her, trying to ignore the manners his mother had drilled him so many years ago.

"All right." Christine was only too happy to oblige. "So are there any plans on the horizon? I heard Miller talking, and he said we would need to find a port soon to take on supplies."

"Sounds like a good idea. We all have a little coin to spend right now and the men could use a distraction from the sea. I am sure there are a few places nearby that could prove _entertaining_ for everyone on board." Erik found he could not help himself and he was baiting her with his choice of words, putting just the right emphasis on the word 'entertaining'. He watched her face closely, trying to see if she gave something away, and he didn't have to wait long.

"If you say so." Christine replied, her eyes narrowing as she understood exactly what he was implying. "I am sure there is no shortage of lovely ladies eager to make you feel _welcome_."

"Just me? I am sure Nadir would have something to say about that. What about you? If I recall you seemed to have had a nice time at the Crimson Cutlass yourself. Would you rather we head back to Cannon Bay? It is not too far off if you are eager to renew your acquaintances with Rosalie, I am sure we could oblige." He asked, hiding his smile. He could tell that she was acting jealous, no matter how hard she tried to conceal it. Erik found it strange how the idea of her being jealous over him made him feel. It was something he had never thought to experience. No woman had ever cared enough to have such feelings towards him before…this was all very new and exciting. "Of course she will probably expect payment this time, but I think you have enough to cover her costs."

"I suppose I do." Christine answered through gritted teeth. She was becoming uncomfortable and extremely agitated with this conversation and rose to her feet. "I should get back out on deck, there is a lot to do and I shouldn't be wasting time in here."

"So talking to me is a waste of time?" He asked, feigning hurt feelings as he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No… of course not. I just meant that I could be more useful helping with the chores out there." Christine felt if she stayed one more minute, she would say or do something that was not quite in character with her current disguise. So quickly she bid him good morning, and left the cabin.

Erik watched her go, wondering what his next move should be. Should he follow her and tell her he knew or should he let her keep on pretending, not revealing that he had found her out? Of the two options, the last one seemed his least favorite, especially since unlike Chris, sooner or later_ he_ would let something slip. He knew he could not keep up this charade forever.

Forever? Did he truly intend to keep her aboard permanently? What about his original promise, to send her back to her father? Suddenly Erik's hand came down on the table in a thundering blow…her father! Oh God! He leaned forward, placing his head in his hands as his heart sank to the pit of his stomach at the thought of her father. Since finding out that Chris was a girl, he had not given any consideration to what that poor man must be going through. Not knowing where his daughter was, if she was even alive …or worse yet, that she may have been discovered! He could only imagine the horrific images Dr. Daae must be imaging, his defenseless little girl trapped aboard a vessel with dozens of immoral pirates. Erik felt like a monster, one of those horrible beasts who stole children from their cradles at night to spirit them away, never to be seen again. He was doing no less by selfishly keeping Chris with him and not returning her to her family.

Erik got up and walked down to his desk. Opening the drawer, he took out the reward poster Commodore Edwards had given him. He carefully read it again, now seeing each word as a desperate plea from a distraught father in search of his only daughter. He knew he had to let her go, even if his desire to have her stay was now greater than before. After all, what right did he have to keep her on his ship? What could he offer her? When Christine was a boy, he could lie to himself and believe that a young lad might actually enjoy a life of piracy…but not a girl. To a girl he had nothing to give…. except danger. The battle with the Lavorett, the volcano, the cannibals and the affair at Dutch Harbor; each instance could have easily spelled her doom. But the thought of letting her go made Erik feel like he had just signed his own death warrant. He struggled to understand how his feelings could run so deeply this fast, after all they had only shared the one kiss, one magical, blessed kiss. Yet as he thought of Chris, and everything they had been through, he realized there was more, much more. He already knew everything important about her and most especially her heart. That kind and gentle heart she had displayed each day for the past several months. The way she stepped forward to help Miller, even though she had been so afraid, or how she took the time to read books to the crew every evening. Erik knew he would never forget the way she had stayed at his side and saved his life back in the jungle. Yes, each smile, each laugh and every sacrifice she had made left its mark on his heart, and he knew he would treasure them all for the rest of his life.

However, Erik found what worried him the most was that Chris was different from any of the other women he had been with; she was from polite society, a true lady. The idea of seducing her just to satisfy his own personal desires turned his stomach. He may be a loathsome pirate and a deformed freak of nature, but he was not an animal, and he refused to treat her that way. He had spent his life hating his father for doing that very thing to his mother and he swore that he would never allow himself to be like him. If he couldn't offer Christine more, and he knew he couldn't, then he wouldn't offer her anything. He would figure out how to send her away…today.

His thoughts were interrupted by Nadir who suddenly burst into the cabin. Erik stuffed the reward poster into his pocket quickly as he turned towards his first mate.

"Captain, I think you need to get out here." The tone in Nadir' voice told Erik all he needed to know. There was trouble.

.

.

**Oh, no trouble? Well we got trouble right here in this cabin with Erik having such horrible thoughts of sending Christine away! Well I for one will not stand for it. *FP33 stamps her foot in rage***

**Ok, quickly before I put an end to this madness, tell me what you thought of:**

**Him realizing she was his angel/mermaid.**

**Him doing all his deep soul searching and thinking of all they had been through.**

**Erik teasing her the next day.**

**His revelation about her dad.**

**His asinine thoughts of sending her home.**

**What do you think the 'trouble' is outside?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Once more thank you so much for all your lovely reviews. Those who send in questions (like Guest Catgirl: who asked… "What is happening") who are not logged on, I can't respond to answer you back even though I really want to!**

**Here comes trouble with a capitol T…..**

.

_**Chapter 19**_

.

.

Once on deck Erik instantly saw the concern. The dark clouds that loomed on the horizon told him a storm was coming, and it was coming quickly. He could tell that Nadir had already given orders to turn the ship to try and avoid it, but it was too big and heading their way too fast. The best they could hope for was to skirt the edge and ride it through. Leaping into action, Erik began to shout out orders to prepare the ship for the onslaught. The men battened down the hatches, lowered the sails and tied down anything they could not stow below deck.

Christine did what she could to assist, but the fear began to rise in her as the tension around her mounted. She could tell from the looks on the men's faces that this was a serious concern and the next few hours would be intense. She had experienced storms on land before, but nothing had prepared her for a tempest at sea. She did what she was told, followed the lead of the other men and tried not to get in the way. Christine looked up at Erik who was standing on the top deck talking with Nadir. The two men both showed deep concern in their eyes and while she trusted Erik to get them through this, she could feel his worry. This was not some battle with another ship that he could out maneuver or out think. He was now fighting for the lives of his crew, and safety of his ship, against the forces of nature. And from what Christine could see heading right for them, nature was not going to pull any punches.

Erik looked down on deck and saw Chris staring out at the approaching darkness with fear in her eyes. His heart ached to go down to her and take her in his arms, but now was not the time or place for that. He needed to stay alert and focus all his concentration on weathering the storm ahead, and he could only do that if he knew Chris was out of harm's way. Spotting Blake on the deck he quickly headed down to speak with him.

"Take Chris and get below. You two, man the bilge pumps and keep us from taking on too much water." He leaned in closer, his eyes saying more than his words. "Keep her safe."

"Aye, Captain." Blake responded, understanding his orders completely. He then went to get Chris and they both headed below.

Erik watched the two disappear down the hatch and he felt a slight lifting off his chest knowing that she was now in the safest place possible. Other than himself, Blake was the only one who knew how precious Chris truly was, and he trusted the man to give his life to see her protected. With that assurance, he turned his mind back to the storm and what he had to do next.

Christine and Blake worked hard trying to keep their footing while operating the bilge pumps below. Water was not only coming in from above as the waves and rain washed down through the cracks and hatches, but the constant pounding of the ship as it lurched up and slammed back down, caused a few leaks to spring up here and there. Blake was swift to secure what he could and Christine learned quickly from watching the capable man. Between the two of them they were at least keeping up with the problem, if not staying ahead of it. Things would have been much easier if they could stay standing, but every wave was making the ship rock with such violent force that Christine found herself tossed to the floor every few seconds. Holding on to whatever she could find she once more headed towards the starboard bilge pump, wondering how everyone above was faring. She silently prayed that the storm would soon pass and that no one would be injured when it was all over. Mostly she worried about Erik. She knew that when the sea calmed and the sun returned, it was him alone that she longed to see. She loved him so completely now that she could not even imagine what her life would be like if he was not in it.

Christine's thoughts were interrupted by a loud snap and a scraping sound behind her. She turned just in time to see a large crate break loose from its bindings and slide towards Blake. Christine shouted a warning but it came too late as it slammed into him, knocking him over and pinning him against the wall with a sickening thud.

"Blake!" Christine screamed as she rushed towards him, landing in the knee deep water by his side. His legs were stuck between the crate and the wall, not allowing him to get up. "Blake, are you alright? Can you move?"

He struggled to free himself but neither the crate nor his legs would budge. Christine stood up and pulled on the large wooden box, putting all her strength into moving the object that held the man securely. She looked around frantically and spying a large plank of wood she wedged it between the crate and the wall, pulling as hard as she could in attempts to free him. However, try as she might, it would not budge even one inch. Her hands were numb from the cold water around them, but she refused to give up. She would not let Blake down.

"It is no use." Blake told her, gritting his teeth through the pain. "It is not going to move." He could tell she was no match for the unyielding crate, and was afraid she would harm herself trying.

As much as she hated to admit defeat, Christine knew the man was right. Yet as she looked back down at Blake, a new fear rose in her heart. The water was steadily rising around his head and if she could not find a way to free him, he would soon be trapped under the water completely. Dropping the plank she again knelt beside him, cradling his head as she helped him stay above it.

"I have to go get help. I can't do this by myself." She told him, knowing there was no other way.

"No! It is too dangerous for you to go up there." Blake argued. "Just keep the bilge pumps running and it will be all right. The storm can't last much longer." However, even Blake knew that his words sounded hollow. The futility of his plan was made all the more evident when another wave of water spilled over the deck and poured down the hatch causing the level to rise dangerously.

"We can't count on that and I won't let you die! I will be right back with some help, you just keep your head up." She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but she could not hide the fear she felt. So with one last look she turned and ran to the stairs that lead back to the deck, desperate to find help for Blake.

Erik was straining against the wheel, using all his might to bend it to his will. They had to keep the ship heading into the waves or they would surely capsize. His crew scurried around him trying to hold the rigging secure and the sails tightly bound so that they would not blow over. He felt pride for each man and the way they all worked together to ensure the safety of the ship, knowing he had chosen his crew well. But as he looked down, the feelings of pride were suddenly replaced with that of fear as he saw Chris reappear on deck. She looked around, desperately searching for something until her gaze locked on him. She seemed so little and so afraid, her eyes wide with terror amid her pale and ashen face. He knew that something was terribly wrong below deck, otherwise Blake would never have allowed her to resurface. He could tell that she was shouting something at him while pointing down towards the hull, but the wind carried her voice away from him. Turning to Nadir, who was frantically working a few feet away, he yelled for him to come take the wheel. Responding immediately the first mate took control and held the ship on course as best as he could.

Erik headed down the stairs, bracing himself as another wave of water washed over the side of the ship, nearly knocking him off balance. Before he could descend the steps any further, there came a loud cracking sound from above. Looking up, Erik saw the top portion of the great mast give way to the wind and snap in half, sending the large beam crashing down amid the broken lines and ropes. Men yelled out, warning those still on deck of the impending doom, causing the crew to scatter as they threw themselves out of the way. Erik watched in horror as it slammed onto the deck, missing Chris by only a few feet. She had looked up in time to jump out of the way, rolling on the deck out of its path. The ship rocked violently causing the broken mast to now slide towards the railing, smashing through and leaving a gaping hole as it slid off and out into the turbulent ocean.

Erik was about to release the pent up breath in his chest, but the next wave that crested the side of the ship caused it to stay put. The water washed over Chris where she lay, and without anything to hold on to, it carried her along with it toward the opening the beam had just made. He could see the panic in her eyes as she was helplessly swept across the deck, her hands reaching out for anything to stop her. Erik moved faster than he even thought possible, leaping off the steps and launching himself towards her as she slid further and further away from him. He could see her clawing at the deck, trying to find a hold but the wave refused to give up its prize. At the last second she managed to grab hold of a piece of the damaged railing, willing herself not to be catapulted from the ship. Erik slid to the deck, seizing her arm just as the railing gave way, leaving her dangling in midair as the wind and waves ripped at her.

"Erik!" She cried, reaching up with her other hand to grasp his. He had one arm wrapped securely around the railing, their only lifeline to the ship, while his other hand held her in a vice grip born of desperation.

"Hold on!" Erik yelled, bracing his feet against the side as he struggled to pull her back to him. She weighed next to nothing but it was as if the sea was pulling against him, trying to tear her from his grasp. He could feel the ocean reaching out to claim her, telling Erik that she was not now, nor would she ever be, his. Yet Erik would not listen. He was not about to let go, ….he would never let go! Summoning every ounce of strength he had he pulled her back up onto the ship. Chris came tumbling forward from the force of his rescue and landed on top of him, the two of them rolling away from the broken railing to safety.

Erik held her tightly, slowly allowing his mind to come to grips with the idea that she was at last safe. He had lived a lifetime of fear in those few seconds, realizing that he had never before felt so helpless or terrified. If she had gone overboard he knew he would have willingly gone in after her, forgetting everything else in attempts to save her. He could feel her shaking but he was not sure if it was from cold or fear. He was reluctant to disengage from their embrace to find out since he wanted her to remain in his arms forever. All too soon he felt her shift as she pushed her way off of him. She was dripping wet from the waves and rain, yet he knew she had tears in her eyes as she looked at him. She had always been so strong…so brave, but at the end of the day, she was still just a young girl thrown into the dangerous world of men. He knew then that he never wanted to see this look in her eyes again.

"Thank you." She breathed, her voice hardly above a whisper. She was so close to him, her body pressed against his and her lips almost seemed to beg for his to claim them. Erik was helpless to resist and almost succumbed, but suddenly as if remembering something, her eyes widened and she pushed herself completely free of his embrace. "Blake! We have to help him. He is pinned down below and I can't get him free."

It took Erik a second to register what she had said, but when he did finally clear his clouded mind, he understood the reason for her coming back on deck. Blake was in trouble and needed their immediate attention. Rising to his feet and taking her hand he quickly hurried to the hatch and descended below. She was right on his heels but even without her direction he could see the desperate situation that had driven Chris topside. Blake was still trapped between the wall and the crate, his head now mere inches above water in a very uncomfortable position. Erik wasted no time in wading his way over to the man, putting his back to the hull in order to get a good position to push the crate off of him.

Christine grabbed the plank she had used before with no success and offered to try again if it would help.

Motioning for her to pry from the other side, Erik shoved with all his might and the two were rewarded by the sound of it grating across the floor slightly. Chris dropped the plank as Erik yelled for her to pull Blake from behind the heavy object, lifting him into a sitting position so that his head was further above the ever rising water.

"Can you stand?" Erik asked, coming to his side.

"I think so, it pinned me pretty hard but I don't think anything is broken." He allowed the two to help him stand, tentatively putting his full weight on his legs. He winced a little but was able to remain upright. "Sorry about this, captain." He told Erik, hoping he understood what he was really apologizing for.

"Wasn't about to lose one of my best men." Erik told him as he helped the man to sit down on a nearby barrel. "Can you two still manage alone or should I send down some help?"

"We can handle it." Christine assured him, not wishing to give him any more reason for concern. "We will keep things as dry as possible down here."

"Good, I best get back above." He found he was reluctant to leave, not wanting to have her out of his sight. He knew this was still the safest place for her to be though, and he was needed above. He was halfway up the steps when he heard Chris call his name.

"Erik…..be careful." She said and while her voice gave no hint of anything other than concern, he could see a lot more than that mirrored in her eyes. She still had no idea that he knew her secret, but now everything she said and did spoke volumes to his heart. He had almost lost her and the thought made him physically sick. He could not go through that again and the life he currently led was filled with more danger than he was able to protect her from. He understood now that he had nothing to offer but risk and death, so giving her a quick nod he did the only thing he could… he left.

.

The storm raged on for most of the day, but eventually the waves began to subside. The wind quit howling through the portholes and the menacing cloud of gloom gave way to patches of the evening sky as the sun began to set. Christine and Blake had worked hard and managed to expel most of the water that had built up in the hold from waves and rain. Blake had favored his left ankle for a while but it was now working much better. Christine felt that the cold water they had been standing in for hours probably helped alleviate a lot of the swelling. When things seemed to have calmed down enough that Blake deemed it safe to return to the upper deck, the two climbed the steps to emerge topside. The ship was a mess. The mast was broken and several of the sails were shredded from the gale force winds. Supplies and debris were scattered all over the deck, making it difficult to walk without stepping over something. It was going to take a while to clean the ship up, but as she looked around, Christine was relieved to see that no one seemed to be missing or injured.

However, it was not until her eyes came to rest upon Erik, that she felt as if she could breathe once more. He was on the upper deck near the wheel talking to Nadir and from the way he moved she could tell he was exhausted. The storm had proved more of a challenge than anyone had thought it would, and the condition of the ship and crew proved it. They would need to make for land in order to repair and restock and Christine was glad that Cannon Bay was not too far off. Looking around at the mess, Christine decided there was nothing else that could be done at that moment besides start cleaning up with the others.

As she worked her mind returned to those terrifying moments earlier on deck. The falling mast would have been plenty to set her on edge, but when the wave tried to sweep her out to sea she had truly known the meaning of fear. It had not been like being kidnapped by Red Blood and his pirates or fighting with the cannibals, for in those two incidents she had at least felt a slight measure of control. However, she had no control over the wave that had tried to kill her. She could not fight her way out or hope to bargain with it because it had no feelings or remorse over what it was doing. She had never felt so helpless and the only reason she was alive and walking around now was because of Erik. As his hand had grasped hers, halting her fall into oblivion, she knew then that she was going to live. Not because of anything she had done, but simply because she trusted him without question. She knew he would save her, she knew he would not let her down. He had truly been her rescuer, her knight in shining armor. When he had pulled her back from the brink and they had rolled onto the deck she had clung to him as if she never wanted to let go. Through the cold and dampness of the sea she had felt the warmth of his skin as it touched hers, and had she not remembered Blake and his predicament, she was unsure how things may have gone. All she wanted to do right then was reveal herself to him, tell him how she felt, give herself over to him completely. She knew she had resolved not to, but things had changed, she could no longer lie to herself and believe she could ever be parted from him. Her only prayer was that he would feel the same. So as she worked, she began to plan her next move, how to make Erik fall in love with her…. the real Christine.

.

Erik was only half listening to Nadir as the two men spoke together. He had sensed the moment Chris had emerged from below deck and he turned, watching her as she worked with the others to clean up. He had made up his mind. He had to get her off the ship and out of danger. Looking back he realized that nothing, not one single thing, had been the same since she came aboard the Phantom. In so many ways she had made it better, more worth living and oh how he loved her for that.

_Love?_ Had he at last stumbled upon that elusive feeling that came so easily to everyone but him? Erik had never loved before…never had the opportunity. He had loved his mother, he knew that, and he had known the lust for other women, but this was completely different. He not only wanted to hold this girl, to feel her in his arms and in his bed, but he wanted to care for her…to protect and cherish her as well. Yet how could he possibly keep her? She would never want him once she saw his face…assuming she even wanted him now. Blake had said she had feelings for him, and he remembered the words she spoke to him in as his night angel, yet he knew that would all die should he ever reveal his deepest secrets to her. No, he could never hope to have his feelings returned. Love meant pain, he had always known that, and he could not go through that feeling of loss again. It would be better all-around for him, as well as her, if she went back to the life she was meant to live. A safe and happy one…away from him.

"Make for Cannon Bay. Even in this condition we should be able to hit land by tomorrow night." Erik told his first mate suddenly, ignoring the conversation they had currently been having.

"What?" Nadir questioned. "Don't you think that would be unwise? I mean, if you ask me….."

"Since when do I require your opinion on how I command this ship?" Erik growled, looking at Nadir with eyes void of humor.

Nadir stared back at him, his mind trying to discern the sudden shift in Erik's mood. He sounded deadly serious, but for the life of him Nadir couldn't understand why.

"You don't….I mean I wouldn't." He stammered. "Still, you know why Cannon Bay would not be the best choice right now….. because of Chris." He leaned in a little closer and lowered his voice. "While I am sure Commodore Edwards has since left, he is sure to have spread the word about who he is looking for. I am willing to bet there are a score of scoundrels in town who would be more than happy to hand the kid over for half the money he was offering. Is that what you want, some bloke to nab the boy for the reward?"

"No. I won't let that happen." Erik began, seeing Nadir' face relax a little. "I intend on collecting the ransom myself when_ I_ turn him over."

Nadir' mouth fell open in shock. Was he hearing correctly?

"You what?!" Nadir took a step back. "What the hell are you saying? I thought we agreed that Chris was one of us, that he more than proved himself a valuable member of this crew, and now you want to send him away? What has gotten into you?"

"Some common sense. The kid is worth more to us off this ship than on it. Just do as I tell you and get us headed for Cannon Bay. Last time I checked I was still the captain here and unless you would like to resign from my crew, you will follow my orders, Mr. Khan."

"Yes Sir." Nadir replied, his lips tight and his tone ripe with anger and frustration.

Erik turned to head down the steps, but froze in his tracks when he came face to face with Chris, and from the look in her eyes he had no doubt that she had overheard at least some of his conversation with Nadir. Her look of confusion and betrayal was almost more than he could stand, but it had to be done, and now was as good a time as any.

"You want me off the ship?" She asked, her voice full of disbelief. "You're sending me away?"

"That's right. You should be happy, I always said I would make sure you got back home to your father. Well, I am nothing if not a man of my word." He did his best to keep his manner calm and controlled. "We should make land by tomorrow night. Be sure you have your things packed and ready to disembark by then." He stepped around her and headed down the stairs quickly. He hoped that would have been the end of it, that she would accept his decision and do as she was told, but when he heard her footsteps behind him he realized that had been wishful thinking.

"Why?" She asked, catching up with him as he crossed the deck. "Have I not done enough to help out around here? Did I do something wrong? Tell me and I will fix it." Christine could not believe what she was hearing. How could he suddenly just toss her aside like this?

"Nothing personal, kid." He told her, turning around to face her once more. "It was fun while it lasted, but this is a man's world and you've got a lot of growing up to do before you will be ready for it. I just don't have the time or patience to play nursemaid until you do." He knew his words were hurting her, but better this small pain now than the dangers that could come later.

"Nursemaid?" She could feel the hurt inside her turning to anger as she listened to the man she loved more than life, saying such terrible things. "If you recall I seem to be the one who has been playing _nursemaid_ to everyone around here, including you! And what exactly did you mean when you said I was worth more to you off the ship than on it?"

Erik reached into his pocket and took out the crumpled paper that Commodore Edwards had given him and held it out for Christine to look at.

"Seems like your dear old dad is offering a nice hefty sum to get you back and I am not fool enough to pass that up. Maybe if we had got more gold off the island, or perhaps my ship was not in need of such costly repairs, things could have been different. Guess I was only keeping you around as my ace in the hole. Now it looks like it's time to play my hand, and you just happen to be my best bet." Erik lied.

Christine stared at the paper in her hand, reading the words over and over. Erik was turning her in for a ransom…trading her for money?

"When did you get this?" She asked, her voice now as cold as his words had been. "How long have you known my father has been searching for me?"

"Last time we docked in Cannon Bay. Considered turning you over then, but couldn't risk losing our only doctor just before going after Red Blood's treasure. Have to say, I'm glad I waited." He patted his right shoulder as if to emphasize why. "Couldn't have done it without you."

Christine's mind raced back to their time in the jungle, escaping the cannibals, him getting shot and everything she did to nurse him back to health. He had led her to believe he liked her, that he needed and relied on her. Yet all this time he had only been using her, taking what he needed and then discarding her like a broken toy. He was nothing like she had let herself believe. Erik was no knight in shining armor; no hero…he was nothing but a loathsome pirate!

"Damn you!" She lunged forward and struck his chest with her open palms, pushing him backwards with a forceful blow. "I trusted you, did everything I could to prove my loyalty. Good lord, I even _killed_ a man for you! Now you trade me off for a measly handful of gold?" She crumpled up the piece of paper he had given her and threw it at him. "Well don't worry, my father is good for it, and the second we dock at Cannon Bay I will gladly get off your damned ship. I have had more than my fill of battles, cannibals, buried treasure…. and you!" She backed away from him, wanting to hurt him with her words as much as he had hurt her with his. "Go to hell, Erik, go to hell!" With that she turned and ran across the deck, disappearing into the hold.

Erik stood there for a few moments, not wishing to move, breathe or even think. It had taken all his remaining strength to do what he had just done and he hated himself for every single word. It would have been so easy to stop, to take her into his arms and confess that it was all lies, to tell her he was only doing it to protect her. Yet, he had made up his mind and nothing was going to change things now. He suddenly became aware of all the other eyes around him, staring in stunned silence at what had just transpired. He knew there would be hell to pay for this, he may even lose a crew member or two because of it. However, if they only knew his reasons and the pain it was costing him, they would understand. But right now he didn't want to discuss it, in fact he might never want to talk about Chris again as long as he lived!

"Everyone get back to work!" He barked, shooting his stunned crew a threatening look as he stormed into his cabin, slamming the door behind him.

Nadir found Chris sitting on the floor in the corner of the crew's quarters, his knees pulled up in front of him and his head lowered in his arms. He could tell the lad had been crying and it pained him to see Chris once more looking like the frightened little boy they had first discovered on the Damnation. He had no idea what had gotten into Erik, but despite it all, he had to trust that he was doing what was best. Erik had never let him down before, and he owed his captain the benefit of the doubt …even if he did not understand his reasons.

"Chris?" Nadir began, coming over and crouching down beside the boy.

"Why Nadir?" Christine asked quietly, lifting her head to look at the first mate. "I don't understand why. I thought…..how could I have been so wrong about him?"

"I don't know why. Maybe it was the storm that got him all confused or something. I just don't believe he is thinking straight right now. Maybe in the morning he will change his mind." He offered hopefully.

"No….I couldn't stay now even if I wanted to. Not after what he said. And please don't try to defend him either. Just let me hate him…..I really need to hate him right now." With that Christine put her head back down on her arms and cried some more.

Nadir laid his hand on the boy's shoulder in a comforting manner. He was really going to miss him when he was gone. It was hard to imagine the ship without him now.

"You can sleep down here with us tonight if you like. Take my bunk, I have first watch tonight anyway." With a heavy sigh Nadir left the boy alone.

.

.

**Oh No! What have you done Erik? You fool, you fool!**

**So, how was my storm at sea? Did you get sea sick?**

**Blake's predicament?**

**Erik saving her from being washed overboard?**

**The hurtful things he said about trading her for the ransom money?**

**Did she retaliate correctly?**

**What do you think will happen next?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok, Ok…Erik is a complete idiot – this we have established. Now let's see how he crawls his way out of the hole he just dug for himself and what his motivation is for doing so. Here is what you have waited for all this time ...so let the groveling begin!**

**PS. Remember to review for each chapter please, since I am throwing these at you hand over fist. Thanks!**

.

Chapter 20

.

.

Erik lay awake for a long time that evening and when sleep did at last find him he dreamt of her. She was leaning over him again, her silken hair brushing against his face as her beautiful blue eyes beckoned him to rise. He felt himself move forward, his body obediently following her while she, as always, remained inches away. He reached out to touch her but she held her hands up in protest, stopping him in his tracks.

"You want me off the ship? You're sending me away?" She asked in a very sad voice, echoing the words Chris had said earlier, words that had cut him to the bone. "But I love you. I love you and you would throw that all away? Why?"

Erik opened his mouth to speak but no words would come, perhaps because he had no answer to give. He reached out for her once more but she began to fade from his view, disappearing back into the swirling mist she came from.

Erik shot up straight in bed, he could feel the sweat on his skin as he scanned the room for any signs of his fading dream. Getting up, he got out of bed and quickly poured some water in the basin. After removing his mask, he splashed his face with the cold liquid. Rubbing it dry with a towel he looked up, slowly removing the cover from his mirror once more and stared at himself for a long time. His face…the horrible disfigurement that kept him separated from the rest of the world, would also be the one thing that kept him from the girl who now held his heart.

As he stared, his reflection in the glass suddenly changed. No longer his mirror image, but instead the cruel face of an accuser. It was as if he were two men, one looking into the glass and another staring back at him.

_"Why do you think it took you all this time to figure it out, are you blind? Wasn't it obvious that Chris was a girl?"_ His likeness seemed to chide. _"I knew. I always knew. You just didn't want to see."_

"Why in the world would I not want to see? That is ridiculous; she was simply very good at hiding it." Even as he said these words, perhaps out loud or maybe to himself, he knew they were lies. Over the last few days when he looked back he could see every sign, every slip she made, and yet at the time he had turned a blind eye. Why?

_"Because you are a coward!"_ His reflection shouted back at him. _"Afraid to admit that you could feel something more for a woman than a fleeting night of pleasure. By allowing her to remain a boy, you kept her at arm's length and you felt safe. Until I wouldn't allow it anymore. And now that we have the chance to feel something, an opportunity for true happiness, you go and destroy it by sending her away? If you let her go you are the biggest fool who every sailed the sea. I am tired of living this way, I want more. I want to feel love and be loved, and if you aren't willing to take the chance…..then I will!"_

As his reflection said these words, Erik saw him reach out his hand from inside the mirror towards him. He jumped back, startled as his second-self walked out of the glass, passing through the wooden dresser and kept advancing until Erik found himself backed against a wall.

"You are not real! Get back in that damnable mirror where you belong!" He shouted at his reflection.

_"We are not the monster everyone claims we are…and we are nothing like our father."_ He heard the other Erik say, his words hitting home like a clap of thunder. _"We can feel. We have the ability to care for someone and I will not allow you to break the heart of the woman you love. And I do love her…you love her!" _The voice of his reflection had changed, now sounding confidant and no longer afraid to go after what he wanted. It reached out its hands and gripped Erik's shoulders and began to shake him vigorously. _"I know you feel the same way…..so live your life, damn it, quit hiding from it! Wake up Erik and live! Wake up…. wake up….."_

Erik sat up like a bolt of lightning had hit him. He was still in his bed, the room was dark and no one was there but him. He knew it had all been a dream but the voice he had heard was still echoing in his mind. _Wake up!_ Well he was awake now, in more ways than one.

He got out of bed and began to pace the room, purposely avoiding the still covered mirror. He had thought he was doing the right thing, the honorable thing….but was he? The aching in his chest told him differently, and the look he had seen on Chris' face did so as well. Could he chance it, should he tell her how he felt and see if there was the possibility of them being together? He could not imagine leaving the sea and while she had adapted to his world thus far, could she do so long term? Was it fair to ask her to? But was it less fair not to even give her the chance to choose for herself?

What of his face? She had to have suspected something, heard the rumors and the whispers surrounding his mask. He knew he had told her something that night when he had been drunk, but the events of that evening were still too foggy to remember. Had he told her what lay behind his mask? What his face, if one could even call it that, looked like? Would she ever be able to look at him without fleeing in terror? No woman had done so in the past…why should she be any different? Yet, in his heart she was different. She had been the only one to ever illicit such emotions from him as he was feeling now…the only one he had ever felt love for.

So many questions were running through his mind without any answers available. As he paced past the mirror once more he paused, slowly removing the cloth to stare at his masked face before him. Life was short and cruel, he grew up knowing that. Yet if there was even the slightest chance that during that brief run he could have the pleasure of a woman like her in his life, didn't he owe it to himself to try. He wanted her in his arms, and in his bed, so badly that he could hardly stand it, and he was determined to do everything in his power to get it. He only hoped it was not too late, that he had not destroyed the fragile spark that could have been their love.

He lay back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a long time. There was not just himself to consider, if he was going to convince her to stay with him…he would have to make damn sure he had something to offer. So closing his eyes he began planning out what he must do in the morning.

.

.

Erik woke to the sound of activity outside on deck. Had he slept that late? As he got out of bed he could see the sun was climbing fast over the horizon telling him that he had. It had been one crazy night and he couldn't remember what time it had been when he finally fell asleep. He could tell from the direction the sun was coming in his window that they had indeed changed heading. If they kept true, the ship would be in Cannon Bay by nightfall. He needed to settle this mess quickly before they got too far…..before he lost everything.

He glanced over at the mirror, as if to remind himself of his newly found resolve. He would not allow himself to go back to _sleep_ again, he was now fully awake in every sense and he intended to stay that way!

Washing and dressing quickly he went to the door, pausing only a moment to take a deep breath, before he swung it open and stepped out onto the deck. Things were beginning to return to normal, but as some of the crew turned to look at him, he could tell the mood had changed. While he still held their loyalty, there was confusion and a bit of disappointment in their eyes. His wild and seemingly irrational decisions last night had left everyone stunned and uneasy. He looked around but could not see Chris anywhere, but the last thing he wanted to do was search her out. So he cleared his throat, willing his voice to sound calm and commanding.

"Chris!" He shouted into the air, her name now sounding completely different on his lips.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards Chris, watching silently as she emerged from behind a stack of barrels where she had been winding a rope. Erik examined her as she wiped her hands on her trousers and waited apprehensively. Her face was like stone, she seemed neither angry nor sad….void of any emotion at all. Was it truly too late, had his words last night destroyed everything?

"Join me in my quarters; I need to speak with you." That was all Erik found he could say before he turned and marched back into his cabin.

Christine swallowed hard and began to walk across the deck. You could have heard a pin drop as everyone watched her go. As she passed Nadir he gave her a reassuring smile.

"See, what did I tell you? Now that he has had time to think about it, he changed his mind." His voice then turned a little serious. "But just in case, if you are not back out all smiles in ten minutes, I will think of a reason to come in and save you… or maybe it is Erik I will need to be saving." He said with a wink, trying to lighten the mood.

Maybe Nadir was right, perhaps Erik _had_ changed his mind. Possibly whatever madness had overtaken him last night had passed, and he was once again the clear thinking and rational captain she had come to know and love. Love? Yes it was most definitely love, for even now, after all the terrible things he had said, she knew she still loved him beyond reason.

Yet, Christine also knew that she could no longer allow her feelings to be a factor. Even if Erik had decided otherwise, she had already resolved in her heart that she had to leave. She could no longer go on hiding her feelings for him even if she wanted to, and with him willing to sell her away when the need arose, it was obvious that he was unable to reciprocate. It was best that she leave the Phantom with her ruse intact, even if her heart was now in a million pieces.

As Christine walked into the room she saw that Erik was leaning against his desk. His arms were crossed and his long legs outstretched before him as he looked at her with those penetrating amber eyes. She could feel her heart beat faster as her gaze fell on his strong shoulders and rugged chest, a sight that teased her senses.

"Close the door." His voice almost made her jump, breaking her from her trance.

She turned and shut the door very slowly, willing her limbs to obey as she walked over to stand before him like a condemned prisoner, her eyes not meeting his.

Erik found it difficult to breath. Here she stood in front of him, just a few feet away and yet it felt like miles. The next few minutes could possibly change his life….he only hoped it would be for the better. What if he was the only one who felt this way? What if she rejected him, calling him the hideous beast he was? He took a shaky breath….no guts, no glory.

"Do you want to leave the ship?" He asked. A simple question, but oh the implications of the answer.

Christine's eyes shot up, wondering if she had heard correctly. Was he seriously asking her what she wanted? Last night there was no room for debate. Last night it was all orders and commands, but now he actually cared what she wished?

"I don't understand." She began.

"Do you want to stay on the ship or do you want to leave and go back to your father?" He repeated.

"I….of course I want to see my father again…eventually, but I would miss everyone here as well." She knew this was not a definite answer, but it was the best she could give at the moment with her mind in such turmoil.

Erik pushed off from the desk, moving towards her so suddenly that she found herself backing away from him.

"Everyone? You would miss everyone?" He probed, continuing to advance.

"Yes. I …. I have grown very fond of the entire crew." She stammered not realizing she was retreating until she felt her back come into contact with the wall.

Erik saw the irony of the situation. His mirror image had done the same to him last night, cornering him until he too had nowhere to go. As he closed the gap between them Erik realized he couldn't stop himself now even if he tried.

"And me? Have you grown fond of me too?" He asked, placing his left palm on the wall beside her head as if to stop her from turning to the side and slipping away.

Christine felt her mouth drop open, but no words came out. How was she supposed to answer that? Fond? That word did not even begin to encompass the feelings she had for him, and yet she found that no words could possibly contain the depth of her emotions.

"Yes…" Was all she could get out, because as she looked into his eyes, she saw things flickering there that she had never seen before. Emotions that made her mouth go dry and steal her words. She could almost swear he was leaning in…..leaning in to kiss her. And worse yet, she was moving forward to meet him. Did he know? Had he guessed her secret? She prayed the answer was yes, because the alternative was unthinkable.

Erik saw the conflict in her eyes, yet he could tell that her body was responding to the more than obvious signals his was putting out. His lips wanted to claim hers, he wanted to engulf her in his arms and pull her against him, but before he would allow this to go any further he knew the truth had to be revealed. His right hand reached up towards her hat.

Everything was happening in slow motion for Christine. She saw his arm raise, his hand moving towards her cap – the only thing standing between her secret and full revelation. A gasp caught in her throat as she raised her arm to ward off his, but he blocked it gently, allowing his hand to continue on to its destination.

Erik held his breath as he tugged at the cap, watching as her shoulder length chestnut curls came tumbling out from under the confines of that small knitted prison. She didn't move, she just stood there like a statue, looking up at him with those deep blue eyes. He reached out and ran his fingers lightly through the loose strands, watching as they cascaded onto her shoulders. Some had fallen down into her eyes, and he felt her shiver slightly as he brushed it away and tucked it behind her ear. Still no words were spoken but Erik was afraid even the slightest sound would break the moment like shattered glass. The emotional wall he had built up over the years was crumbling before him as he stared at her. The last vestige of fear that he could still have been horribly wrong about her washed away. Chris was truly a girl, the angel from his dreams and he could stand it no longer. With one last silent word of thanks, Erik leaned down to claim his prize.

Christine had no more strength to resist as his lips came crushing down on hers. She closed her eyes as her body went weak. Christine was light headed and on fire all at the same time, and as his hands came up to cup her face she could feel them trembling slightly as well. The kiss was exhilarating, sending shivers down her spine only to return in euphoric waves of overwhelming passion. Her arms found their strength as she reached up to encircle his neck and pull his head down further, not only accepting the kiss, but encouraging it. This was what she had dreamed of, this was what she had always wanted, but had never dared hope. Erik was hers, and she gave herself over to him completely.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before Erik could pull himself away from her warm lips. He had found his true home in her arms, and now he never wanted to leave it again. He longed to pull her to him once more but there were words that needed to be said, and at the rate that her touch was intoxicating his mind, he was afraid he wouldn't be thinking clearly much longer.

"How long have you known?" He heard her ask, drawing a smile to his lips.

"A lot less time than I am comfortable admitting to." He gave a chuckle at the absurdity of it all. "I did get a little help from Mr. Blake to wrap my mind around the whole idea, but it was pointed out quite adamantly last night that somehow a part of me has known for a while now. If I had not known before yesterday, when you landed on top of me, I would like to think I would have figured it out then. You are a very good little actress though, and I have to admit that I was afraid there was still the slightest chance I was wrong. If that hat had come off, and you were not a girl after all, I probably would have had to jump into the sea and kill myself." He tried to laugh, but the possibility that he might have still been wrong brought terror to his heart. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Why? It would take a year to explain all her reasons, but the only one that came to her lips was….

"I was afraid to."

"Afraid? Of what? Of me?" He hated the idea that he instilled fear of any kind in her.

"Of you, of the crew….of myself." She admitted. "Yes, at first it was fear of being discovered. When you and Nadir found me I did fear for my life, but the more time I spent on this ship the more I realized I wanted to stay, and soon it turned into a fear that you would send me away. " She stopped here and took a steadying breath. "I was afraid…afraid of being away from you. Then after what you said last night, how you wanted me gone….I …I…" She was unable to continue, her eyes filling with tears as she buried her face in his chest, reliving every painful word he had said to her.

As Erik felt the warm tears dampen his shirt, he realized how his rejection last night must have hurt her, and he hated himself for it. The last few months had obviously been very difficult, her disguise not only protecting her identity, but her fragile heart as well.

"I am so sorry I ever made you feel like you needed to hide who you truly were, and I am more sorry for the things I said about you leaving." He pulled her away from him slightly so that he could look in her eyes. "I don't want you to leave, I never wanted you to go. It is just that I almost lost you yesterday, and I never wanted to feel that kind of fear again. Sending you back home was the only way I could see to protect you…..and me. I am so sorry I made you cry." He stroked the side of her face with is fingers, enjoying the feel of her skin as he wiped away her tears.

"What about the reward money?" She asked, giving him a questioning look.

"I only said all that to convince you to leave. I would never have taken a penny of it and I would rather have you with me than all the gold in the world." He knew he meant every word. "It killed me to say what I did to you, to see you look at me with such hate and betrayal. I had convinced myself that it was the only way I could keep you safe from harm, to send you away."

"And now?"

"Now I never want you out of my sight! I will never let you go now, so don't even try to get away. You can stay on board as a girl or a boy, I don't care. Although, I am afraid that sooner or later it is going to be quite evident to the crew that my feelings for you have changed quite drastically." Erik could sense those familiar feelings of desire returning, but this time he welcomed them wholeheartedly. "Good lord, do you have any idea what kind of hell you put me through over the last week or so! I have been at war with my own mind and body, having no idea why I was feeling the way….well… the way a man feels for a woman. Damn girl, I thought I was losing my sanity!"

"I am sorry." Christine truly was sorry, but for some reason she could not keep the smile from creeping onto her face. "However, if it was anything like the feelings I was fighting, then I can sympathize."

Erik looked down at her as such a wave of joy came over him that he began to laugh. He stepped back, raking his hands through his hair with a sense of liberation.

"You can't imagine how relieved I was when I finally figured out you were a woman…" He let his words trail off as he looked up at her quickly, a hint of fear returning to his face. "You are a woman, right?"

"I thought that was settled when you kissed me?" She looked at him questioningly.

"No, I mean ….how old are you?" Erik had spent so much time just grasping the idea of her being female that he hadn't stopped to think about her age. She still looked so much like a young girl standing there in her boys clothes. He didn't want to discover he was now a different type of pervert.

Christine could see what he was worried about now and she walked forward and put her palms against his chest.

"I am not a child. I assure you that I am past the age of consent, and if my father had any say in the matter, he would have had me married off a year ago. In fact, that is kind of what got me into this whole situation in the first place." She mused, more to herself than for his benefit

Erik pulled his head back a few inches from hers and looked at her skeptically.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, not sure he liked the implications of what she had just said.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Not wanting to get into the long story right now. "Nothing matters right now but this." She said, silencing any further questions by pulling him down to her once more.

Erik liked the fact that she had initiated things this time, enjoying how her hands slipped inside his shirt, exploring his chest as the kiss grew in passion and meaning. They had both traveled so far to get to this point that they came together almost out of pure exhaustion. She felt so right in is arms and he was only too happy to give in to those overwhelming feelings. He knew then and there that his life would be entwined with hers…..forever.

When the kiss ended they just looked at each other for a long time, unable to stop smiling. Overjoyed to at last be able to hold and touch each other without fear of discovery or reprisal. There were so many things he wanted to ask, so many things he wanted to discover, as well as things he wished to reveal to her, but he decided to start small.

"What is your name? Your real name."

"My name is Christine Angelique Maria Daae." She told him with beautiful smile.

Erik smiled as he cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"It might be hard to stop referring to you as Chris, but I think Christine is a beautiful name. And right now, I am seeing you in a whole new light." He laughed, running his fingers through her hair.

"What?" She giggled, pulling free and bending down to retrieve her hat that had been so easily forgotten on the floor. She expertly swept her hair up in one quick motion and stuffed it neatly under the hat once more. Spinning around for the full effect she asked, "Are you telling me that when you look at me now you don't see your helpful cabin boy Chris anymore?"

"No, and I assure you that I never will again." He reached out and possessively pulled her close to him once more, marveling at all the inexcusable signs of femininity he had been blind to for so long. "You can never hide from me again, Christine Angelique Maria Daae." As he said each of her names, he leaned in closer, his last word ending with a deep and abiding kiss.

The moment might have lasted forever, or it even could have led to other things, but everything was forgotten with the sound of a metal tray crashing to the floor. The two turned quickly to see Nadir standing by the door amid the broken coffee pot and cups he obviously had been bringing in. It took only seconds for the two lovers to realize how this must look to the hapless first mate. The expression on his face said it all.

"I knocked…..I swear…I thought some coffee might…I mean…." He broke off suddenly and practically ran from the room as Erik took a few halting steps towards him. He wanted to explain, but no words came out. He looked back at Christine, who had covered her mouth in shock and horror. He looked up at the deceptive hat she had just unwittingly put back on, and instantly knew that Nadir was now suspecting the worst.

"Ah, hell." Erik muttered under his breath.

"Oh….what he must think…" Was all Christine could say. "We have to set him straight!"

"And quickly before he returns with a weapon to protect you from the deviant I am sure he now believes me to be." He looked at Christine once more in amazement. He knew he needed to rectify this mistake immediately, but couldn't help wanting to keep her to himself for just a few seconds longer. He reached out and kissed her once more, one last stolen moment before he had to share her with the world. It was almost painful to tear himself from her arms, but there would be time for this later…..he hoped.

Getting an idea, Erik turned and walked over to a large wooden chest that sat near the wall. Opening it up he rummaged through it, pulling out some books, a silver candle stick and a few other objects before he found what he was looking for.

"If we are going to drop this news on the crew, I think it should be done in style." He told her as he pulled out a pale blue dress, the folds of fabric swirling around as he held it out to her. "We acquired this in a raid some time ago, and I was never quite sure why I kept it, but now I am glad I did. I think if you put this on, it will go a long way in convincing everyone out there that I am not the depraved man Nadir now thinks I am."

Christine took the dress and looked at it with excitement.

"I will only be a minute." She assured him as she dashed towards her small alcove to change.

With Christine out of sight, Erik was at last able to break the spell that held him transfixed, and taking a deep breath he headed for the door.

.

.

**So? So? Was it all you thought it might be? **

**What did you think of his mirror image talking to him?**

**Were you happy with how he revealed her?**

**Was he sappy enough?**

**Was it enough smut light for you?**

**What do you think is going to happen with Nadir now?**


	21. Chapter 21

**I am so happy you were all tickled with how Erik finally came clean - and how Chis is now at last Christine again. I am happy too since I never have to worry about writing He/She and Chris/Christine again! ha ha**

**Now on with the story...**

.

_**Chapter 21**_

.

.

Nadir was bewildered. He came out of the cabin with such a look of shock that several men stopped what they were doing and stared at him questioningly. He was sure that all the blood had drained from his face, if not from his whole body, and he began to walk around aimlessly muttering to himself.

That is the sight that Erik saw as he came out on deck. Nadir rubbing his face in disbelief as the other crew surrounded him to see if they could figure out what had him so upset. When Nadir saw Erik step towards him he put up his hand in protest.

"You stay back. What I just saw was…..was…was all kinds of wrong!" He sputtered still looking as if he were going to pass out.

"Nadir, let me explain. You know me…" Erik started.

"Know you? Apparently I don't know you at all! I don't think I know anything anymore." He turned and shook his finger at Erik. "And I don't want to know either. I never could figure out your near obsession about keeping the kid on board, then suddenly you can't wait to get rid of him. And now…..now!" His expression turning to one of utter disgust. How could Erik have taken advantage of that poor boy?

Curiosity was getting the better of the crew and they had all gathered around to see why Nadir seemed to be so upset with the captain. They had never seen the two men at odds like this before, and it was very unsettling.

"What is going on between you two?" Miller asked. He looked from Erik to Nadir and back again, not receiving any clue. "What happened in there?"

"Trust me, Miller, you don't want to know." Nadir assured the other man, never taking his accusing eyes off of Erik.

"I think I know." Everyone turned in shock when they recognized the words had come from Mr. Blake.

Even in his bewildered state, Nadir found himself turning to look at Blake, a mixture of shock and amazement on his face.

"Oh no, I seriously doubt that you do!" He assured the man, finding his voice. "Trust me, if you did know, you wouldn't be acting so calm about it either." Nadir assured him.

Erik felt pity for his first mate. He had received too much of the wrong information all at once, and it was obviously more than he could comprehend.

"Just listen to me and I will clear this all up…" Erik began again.

"No, there is no way you can say anything that will change what I just saw in there. I can't believe you would do something like that…." His mind was quickly changing from disbelief to anger. "Good lord… that poor kid." This was all too much for him to take and he felt a new sort of loathing for the man before him. Was the mask indeed hiding a true beast behind it after all?

Now a few of the men were beginning to put two and two together, but unfortunately still not coming up with four. They understood that something terrible had just happened and they remembered that Chris had gone in earlier at Erik's none too polite request. So the next place their minds jumped to …..was murder!

"The captain killed Chris!" Miller shouted, looking past Erik as if trying to see any signs of the slain boy.

"Chris is dead?!" The allegation quickly filtered through the group as accusing eyes turned towards Erik. Everyone that is except Mr. Blake, who now seemed to be regarding this whole fiasco with the slightest touch of amusement.

Erik's eyes narrowed as he glared at Blake, knowing that he was enjoying himself just a little too much at the expense of his captain. Erik had seen the quiet man's look of shock and anger over the hurtful words he had said the night before as he had stormed by him on his way to his cabin, sure that he was going to catch hell for it later. Well now his crew member was finding far too much satisfaction in the mix up that now had his men ready to string him from the yard arm over the supposed murder of the boy.

It was then that Erik realized just how much Chris was truly liked by the crew. This both pleased him as well as filled him with a new sense of dread. Even if he was able to clear up these two horrendous misunderstandings, they still might not take to the idea of him and her being together. Even if they could now accept Chris as a girl…as Christine…would they object to the two of them being together? It was obvious that they all regarded her as a little brother of sorts, would they feel that their sullen masked captain was not good enough for her? He found that he himself still harbored those feelings…why not them as well. Still, first things first, Erik needed to end this before it went any further.

"Everyone pipe down!" He shouted, holding up his arms in protest. His commanding tone hushed the crowd and they gave their captain their dutiful attention. "No one is dead!" This seemed to appease the angry mob somewhat, but it only proved to enrage Nadir more.

"Maybe not, but you are going to wish that _you_ were!" Nadir barked back, as he rushed forward striking Erik with a powerful blow to the jaw. The punch caught him by surprise causing him to stumble backwards violently, hitting the door post to his cabin. Erik saw Nadir draw his sword as if he were going to challenge him, and his hand instinctively flew to the hilt of his own blade, but he fought back the urge to pull his weapon in defense. He would not let this escalate into a deadly mistake. He regarded Nadir as a trusted friend and he knew that it was only his first mate's utter confusion and disappointment that was fueling this confrontation. Erik could think of only one way to solve this once and for all. He turned his head slightly, never taking his eyes off Nadir, and yelled back into the cabin.

"If you don't come out right now I am afraid Nadir is going to have me drawn and quartered out of a sense of misguided loyalty."

Christine was a fast changer, over the last few months she had learned to be quick. However, the dress was proving to be a little more snug in the chest area than she was comfortable with, and she was having some trouble with the ties in the back. Yet, when she heard the urgency in Erik's voice, she figured it was good enough and raced towards the door to his rescue.

To this day, Erik swears that there was an instantaneous and collective jaw drop from everyone on the crew, Blake included, as Christine skidded into view. No one made a sound, no one moved as they all stared at the delicate beauty that suddenly appeared before them.

Erik too found his breath robbed from his chest as he beheld her for the first time looking no longer like a boy or a child, but a full grown, desirable woman. Admittedly the dress was not a perfect fit but she was breathtaking none the less, the fabric clinging in all the right places as it revealed certain curves and features she had been so expertly hiding all this time. For a moment Erik contemplated scooping her up, stealing her away from all the prying eyes and taking her back inside. However, he seriously doubted that any door, locked or otherwise, would hold back his confused crew after this revelation. Prying his gaze from Christine, Erik opened his mouth to speak, but Nadir's cry of shock silenced him.

"Mermaid!" He gasped, pointing his finger at her with wide eyes. "She…she is my mermaid!"

Erik felt a shot of anger run through him at his first mate's possessive words. She was certainly _not_ Nadir's mermaid…she was _his_ angel! Still a murmur of shock went through the crew and a few men took a step back from the supposed mythical creature they now thought her to be. Erik needed to put a stop to this idea imediatly.

"This may come as a big shock…to most of you…" Erik began, glancing at Blake who had by now regained his composure and was once more the emotionless statue, "but the boy you all knew as Chris, is really Christine…a woman." Erik found he could not keep the desire out of his tone on the last word, for she was affecting him in new ways he never thought possible. He cleared his throat as he turned and addressed his first mate directly. "No she is not a mermaid, and I realize it will take some time to sink in, Nadir. Believe me I was just as shocked as you were when I found out."

Everyone was still too stunned to speak so Christine took this opportunity to try and explain herself.

"I want to apologize for lying to everyone all this time. At first I kept it a secret for protection, but then I was worried that I would be thrown off the ship if anyone found out. Each of you has become so dear to me. I am very sorry for my deception, and I hope you understand." She took a step towards Nadir. "I am especially sorry that you had to find out the way you did. Please put away your sword, I assure you that what you saw between Erik and I was done with my full consent."

Nadir looked from Christine to Erik and then down at the blade in his hand. The sight of it seemed to surprise him, as if he had not realized it was there. He dropped it like a hot coal, the sound of it clattering to the deck seemed to loosen his tongue.

"You're…a girl?" He muttered, pointing to Christine.

"Yes, I am." She nodded.

"And you found out?" He asked, pointing to Erik. "So …that… is what I saw in there?"

Erik nodded, very familiar with the process of realization that Nadir was now going through. It took a few more agonizing seconds of comprehension before Nadir looked back up at them with full understanding.

"Good lord man! Two minutes after learning there's a woman on board and you have already laid claim…to my mermaid? Damn selfish of you, if you ask me!" Nadir said this with the intent of it sounding like a scolding, but Erik understood the underlying tone as one of acceptance…. as well as relief.

Yet while it seemed that Nadir was on board with the idea, he needed to make something perfectly clear to everyone else. Taking Christine's hand he stepped forward in a commanding fashion, signaling to all present that the next statement was not up for debate.

"I hope you will all understand Christine's reasons for having hid her identity. It was originally done to save her life on the Damnation, as I am sure you can all imagine. Now I think she is justified in her decision to reveal who she truly is, and that she is safe in doing so. However, whether or not you all choose to accept her as the trusted shipmate she has proven herself so many times to be, you _will _accept her as under my protection…..as my wife."

This time the gasps were quite audible, and none more so than the one that escaped Christine's lips as she heard Erik say the word _wife_. She had had more than enough evidence back in his cabin to conclude that he found her desirable, and it had been obvious that the sight of her in a dress pleased him very much, but a proposal of marriage was quite unexpected, to say the least.

Erik had thought over a lot of things as he lay awake the previous night and it had all come down to this. Christine was a lady and if he was going to ask her to stay with him on the Phantom, it would have to be in a manner that would appease her sense of propriety. Meaning nothing less than the union of marriage. The angel before him was everything he had ever dreamed of, and he was not about to let another moment go by without reaching out for what he desired. Erik refused to allow any reservations or lingering fears about his face hold him back any longer from finding happiness. Turning towards her, he removed the ruby ring off his finger and held it out to her.

"That is…..if you will take me as your husband." His jaw clenched tightly together as he waited nervously for her answer.

Christine looked at Erik, then back to the once more dumbfounded crew. She realized she had to say something, and even though she knew the answer her heart was screaming to give, she had doubts. Doubts that she didn't wish to broach in front of Erik's men. So looking at them, she held up her finger.

"Give us just a moment." She said, grabbing Erik's hand as she whirled around and pulled him back inside.

She all but pushed him into the room and turned to shut the door, bolting it securely behind her. Erik had not gone far and when Christine swung back around to face him, she collided solidly against his chest, causing him to reach out to steady her. They stood there for a few seconds, locked in an apprehensive embrace.

"Why did you ask me to marry you?" She said suddenly.

"Why?" He didn't quite understand the question.

"You have quite literally known me as a woman for all of ten minutes and yet you propose marriage? Why? Do you think it is your responsibility to marry me in order to protect me? Is that why you asked?" She could tell her emotions were getting the better of her, but she could not seem to calm down. "I absolutely refuse to be any man's wife purely out of a sense of obligation!"

"_Any_ man's wife?" Erik asked slowly, his eyes narrowing as if reading more into her statement. "Am I to assume this is not the first time you have had this type of conversation or offer? You mentioned earlier that it was marriage that somehow got you into all this. I think I need to hear why. Are you currently engaged….or already married?" Erik could hear the pounding of his heart in his chest as he waited for her answer.

"No. I mean never officially." She really did not want to talk about her past at that moment, but she could tell that Erik was not about to be side tracked again. So giving a heavy sigh she removed herself from his embrace and walked a few steps away, trying to gather her thoughts before she spoke.

Erik stood there holding his breath. It had never occurred to him that Christine might already be spoken for, but then again, he would be a fool not to assume she must have had many offers before this. After all she was a beautiful woman, and men would have to be dumb and blind not to have courted her. He felt a sudden rush of jealousy leap into his chest and he clenched his fists at the thought of her ever being in the arms of another.

"Officially or not, I think I deserve to know." He told her.

"It was all my father's idea. He and a longtime friend of his decided that it would be a splendid idea if his son and I were to marry. While the two of us did spend time together, we both agreed that friendship was all we could ever feel for one another." She tried to explain.

"What, may I ask, is this boy's name?" He asked, mentally plotting his death.

"His name… is Philippe." Christine said, purposely leaving off his surname.

"Philippe." Erik repeated, not liking how the name tasted in his mouth. He sounded like a spoiled rich kid, causing Erik to hate him all the more. "So did this _Philippe_ propose to you?"

"Yes, he did ask for my hand, but only out of a sense of duty and obligation, not wanting to disappoint our parents. I told him that was _not_ how I wished to enter into a marriage. We did not love one another and I will never marry for anything less than that. I would not marry him to please my father and I won't marry you just to ensure my safety. So if that is the only reason you asked….. then my answer will be no." She stood there in silent terror, waiting to hear his next words, knowing her happiness hung on what he might say.

Erik could see the determination as well as the desperation in her eyes, and he now understood her fears. She had no way of knowing the depth of his feelings for her and he had done her a great injustice by asking her to make such a decision based on information she did not yet possess. He loved her with all his heart, but other than a few heated kisses, she had no proof of this. He stepped towards her, leaning down to place a soft gentle kiss on her quivering lips.

"You're wrong when you said I have only known you for ten minutes. I have known the real you for several months now. I have seen you win over every man out there with your kindness and compassion. You doctored, read to, and cared for everyone on this ship…. including me. You are smart, brave, selfless, and resourceful, not to mention the best cook we have ever had. You stayed to help us when you could have run back home and you never left my side when I was wounded. While I admit that I do wish to protect you with every fiber of my being, I did not propose to you out of any sense of duty. The only reason I asked you to be my wife is because I am deeply, hopelessly, and quite passionately in love with you."

"You are?" Christine let loose the pent up breath she had not realized she had been holding, and from the conviction in his voice and the tenderness in his eyes she could tell that he was being completely honest. His eyes mirrored what she knew he was seeing in hers; true and abiding love. She couldn't help but tease him just a little though. "Passionately so, you say?" she asked with a sly little grin, pressing up against him further.

Erik gave out a low moan. How in the world was he managing to keep it together?

"Don't tempt me woman or I swear I will take you to my bed right now and demonstrate to you the true meaning of passion." He smiled, only half kidding. He was amused by her quick glance towards the bed, as well as the look of excitement that came over her face before she began to blush.

"Maybe we should get married first?" She shyly suggested.

"Are you saying yes?" He stated, taking her hands in his and bringing them up to his lips.

"With all my heart. Yes." She whispered, loving the way he seemed to adore her with his eyes. She held out her left hand and allowed him to slip the ring on her finger. She gazed at it for a moment before turning her eyes back to him. "But know this, Erik, I am an extremely jealous woman, and I will not stand for you taking any other woman into your bed but me. I am willing to forgive all past indiscretions, but from here on out, you belong to me…and only me. Agreed?"

He found he enjoyed this new Christine. Forceful and possessive. He looked forward to finding out the rest of her hidden secrets.

"As long as you also agree that I am the only man you will ever let do this." He stated, pulling her to him he claimed her with a kiss for all time, branding her as his woman, his lover and his wife.

The two were out of breath, and not from just lack of air when they parted, gazing at each other in pure wonderment of their overwhelming feelings for one other.

"Good lord, woman. You give a whole new meaning to the phrase 'shiver me timbers'." Erik laughed.

Christine was mesmerized by Erik's eyes and she could feel his gaze on her like a caress, but she became confused when a sudden look of apprehension took its place.

"What is it?" She asked, not wishing anything to spoil this moment.

"Before this goes any further…I need you to know something, to understand something about me." Erik said, his voice low and dark. He needed to broach the subject of his face before he could bind her to him for all time. He would not force her into a marriage with a monster, he had to tell her.

Christine could tell where he was going with this, and she struggled to know how to handle it. Should she tell him she knew? That she had seen his face or should she allow him to speak and not interrupt? In the end, she decided that if he was ever to trust her, she would need to be completely honest with him.

"Erik, I know what you are going to say, and it does not matter to me. I love you, all of you, and what you hide behind your mask is just that…simply another part of you that I love."

Erik was visibly stunned. To hear her words was a blessing to his ears, and yet he was not convinced. He could not be so until she had seen with her own eyes what he was hiding from her.

"I appreciate your words, but I do not think you realize what you are saying. How could you until I show you the hideous truth." He replied sadly.

"I know the truth. I have already seen your face, Erik." She told him flatly, leaving no doubt in his mind as to her meaning.

"What?!" Erik gasped, taking a step back as his hand flew to his mask in shock and horror. "When…how?"

"When you were wounded and delirious…" she began, but was cut off by his growl of anger.

"You removed my mask when I was incapacitated? Did your inbred feminine curiosity get the better of you, and you chose to steal a look at the beast when I could not defend myself?" He accused, his angry words betraying his hurt.

"No! I would have never treated you so disrespectfully." Christine countered, now a bit offended by his words. "You tore your own mask off in a fit of delirium. You did it so quickly that I could not have helped but see."

Erik seemed to think about her words, trying to decide if she was indeed telling the truth or if she had truly been the instigator behind his unmasking. Yet all he could see was innocence and purity reflecting back at him in those stubborn blue eyes, causing his anger to subside, leaving only shame in its wake.

"So…now that you have seen what lies beneath the mask, what…what do you think? Am I not hideous to you, a monster to be shunned and rejected?" He asked, turning away from her, unable to have her look at him now that he felt so exposed.

"No…never." Christine assured him, stepping closer as she lifted her hands towards his mask. She moved with such resolve that she knew he understood her intent, yet he seemed too stunned to stop her. Slowly she undid the ties in the back, allowing the mask to slip down into her hands, uncovering his face to her once more.

Erik's eyes grew wide, yet they never broke contact with hers, frantically searching for the fear he was expecting to see. Yet no fear came, no cries of terror or look of disgust. She only stared at him, the warm smile never leaving her lips.

"I told you that I loved you, Erik. All of you." She assured him as she leaned up on her toes and kissed his scarred cheek, letting her lips explore his face just as her fingers had done that night when he had been unconscious.

Erik could not control himself any longer and his hands reached out to pull her to him fiercely, burying his mangled face into her soft brown curls as he let the tears flow. The only one on the whole planet who had ever dared to place their lips upon is face had been his mother, and he had never dared to hope that it would ever be graced by such a loving act again. Yet here was Christine, the woman he desired above all others, kissing him of her own free will. How could he have ever have been so foolish to think he could let her go?

"Thank you…thank you, Christine. I love you so much." He whispered over and over into her ear as she held him, stroking the back of his head with her hands. Minutes ticked by slowly, but at last he was able to compose himself, pulling back as she reached up to now wipe the tears that coated his cheek.

"I love you too, captain, and don't you ever forget it." She said with another one of her teasing smiles that made his blood run hot with desire. "For I want to be everything to you, Erik. Your wife, your friend, you confidant and your lover. I will follow you wherever you take me."

Erik once more stiffened, his mind forever looking for impediments at every turn.

"Christine, please know that I would do just about anything you ever asked of me, but the one thing I cannot do, is leave the sea. It has been my life for so long I wouldn't know how to live anywhere else. The crew counts on me just as I count on them. Not to mention that I am a wanted pirate and eventually I would be caught and hung if I were to try and live a normal life on land. Do you understand? If you cannot see staying here aboard the Phantom with me, it would be best if you said so now….. I would understand." He could hardly bring himself to entertain the idea of losing her now, but he felt obligated to make the offer.

"Shhhh." She told him, bringing her fingers up to silence him. "I love you and I love being on this ship. I would never ask you to become something you are not, and would never expect you to leave the sea to please me. I am only too happy to stay here with you, forever. Who needs the silly old land when I have the waves beneath me, the horizon before me and your arms around me?"

Erik was overwhelmed by her words. He held her out before him as he gazed upon his soon to be wife and began to chuckle softly.

"And what has you so amused?" She asked, smiling back at him.

"Not amused…amazed! I am completely astounded at how the turning of a single day could change my life so completely. Yesterday I was ready to let you leave this ship and my life completely, and now here I am holding the woman of my dreams, ready to take vows."

"Woman of your dreams? I like the sound of that." She assured him.

"I mean that quite literally. You have no idea how many times I dreamt of that beautiful angel who came to me when I was wounded and delirious. How she let me touch her silken hair, looked at me with her piercing blue eyes and told me I was not going to die. Her heavenly voice alone had the power to bring me back from the grave, but it was that kiss from her honeysuckle lips that made me want to live, if only to taste them once more…and now I can." He leaned in for yet another taste of paradise, but she pulled back in shock.

"You remembered that? I thought you were too out of it to know I was even there, let alone that I actually had the nerve to kiss you!"

"Oh no, I remember quite well, as well as dreamt about it and relived that moment over and over in my sleep. Yet, now when I wake in the morning, she won't fade away with the dawn. For I fully expect to see you, my little angel, still beside me wrapped in my arms." He gave her a seductive smile and glanced suggestively at the bed once more.

"Well you better marry me quickly then before I fly away." She laughed.

"Not a chance. You are never getting away from me." He told her, as he took the mask from her hands and placed it securely back over his face. "What say we share the good news with the crew?"

.

.

**The brilliant and creative EmcLucky13 was kind enough to create a number of Lego characters for Siren of the Sea! If you would like to view them, go to DeviantART and then look for emclucky13's stuff. It is well worth the peek! I wish I could attach a link or give you the web address, but I have found out that the FF site will not let you put web links in here. But please, take a moment to look, she has such GREAT stuff!  
**

.

**Ahhh, they are really in love! And the BOTH know it too!**

**Soooooo, what did you think of:**

**Nadir's reaction?**

**Erik's sudden proposal?**

**His finding out about Philippe.**

**Her confession about seeing his face?**

**Oh and what did you think of my "shiver me timbers" line? I couldn't help myself.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is your 6:00pm posting! I hope you all dressed accordingly – a wedding at sea is quite the affair you know! I would certainly hate to see any of you tossed overboard if you do not behave yourselves and try and kiss the groom!**

.

_**Chapter 22**_

.

.

Every man on deck had been bowled over by the whole event. No one still knew exactly how to process the flood of information that had just been handed them. First they had to deal with the whole notion that Chris was not a boy like they had always believed, but instead a very beautiful woman. And then to have the Captain ask for her hand without as much as a how-do-you-do, was almost more than they could take. They had spent the last few minutes questioning each other whether they knew, what they knew and what they thought would happen next. So when the cabin door finally opened, they all turned to see if they had guessed right ….or horribly wrong.

Nadir especially waited with anxious curiosity. He couldn't believe he had actually pulled his sword on Erik. To draw a weapon on your captain was nothing less than an act of mutiny, and he wanted Erik in the best mood possible when he threw himself at his feet and groveled for mercy.

Erik didn't leave his friend wondering long, for the moment the two emerged he held up Christine's left hand for all to see, and announced that she had said yes. There was a moment of silence followed by a rousing cheer through the group. While the two had been talking inside each man had decided that, while shocking, this was a good thing. Christine had proven herself to each one of them and no sudden change in gender was going to alter that in their minds. Sure they agreed that some things would be different, obviously, but not the ones that mattered. So the idea of Erik and Christine getting married was met with a round of hearty handshakes and back slaps for their captain, and some shy smiles for Christine. Erik was suddenly aware of just how protective he had become of his future wife, and he closely watched each of his men for the slightest act of impropriety as they interacted with her. Thankfully, for their sakes, as well as his own, they comported themselves appropriately.

While Christine was getting re-acquainted with the crew, Erik noticed that Nadir was hanging back, almost reluctant to join in the congratulations. From his smile, he knew Nadir was happy for them, but there had been some bad blood between them for a few minutes, and it needed to be aired out. Walking over to Nadir he put his hand on his shoulder and steered him to the rail. Leaning forward on his elbows Erik looked out over the waves as if in deep thought. Nadir leaned over as well, knowing his future hung on Erik's next words.

"You drew your sword on me." Erik said in a simple, matter-o-fact manner. "I would have thought you learned your lesson the first time you tried that."

"Yes…I did…and I was wrong to do so a second time." Nadir admitted quietly, flinching slightly as he recalled the sound beating he had received from Erik years ago that had left the scar down his arm. His captain had shown him mercy back then…would he do so once again? Nadir certainly hoped so.

"No, you weren't wrong." Erik turned to face Nadir, leaning back on the railing in a casual manner. "You did what you thought was right and moral. Even though you didn't know all the facts, you thought you were protecting Chris…I mean, Christine. I like knowing that my first mate is willing to stand up against something when he thinks it is wrong…even against me."

"So…does that mean I'm still first mate?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

"Well…." Erik began, rubbing his sore chin, as if having to make a difficult decision. "While I do understand your actions, I can't overlook your blatant insubordination. I am the captain after all, and if I don't lay down consequences for such treachery, how will I keep my crew's loyalty and respect?" Erik could see Nadir' shoulders fall and he actually began to feel bad about doing this to him. "So I am afraid that I am going to have to temporarily remove you from the position as my first mate…..and promote you to captain."

Nadir was prepared for whatever Erik was going to say…well except that!

"What?!"

"_Temporary_ captain that is, and then it is right back to first mate. Because I can't think of any man I would rather have at my side in battle…. or at the bar." Erik put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gave him a big grin.

Nadir had never felt more gratitude or camaraderie for a friend in his life as he did for Erik at that moment. He had thought the worst of his friend, the utter worst, and without giving him a chance to explain himself, Nadir had been ready to challenge his captain in battle. Yet, even though under attack, Erik had held his temper in check. There was no doubt in Nadir's mind that if he had felt so inclined, Erik could have easily cut off his head and handed it to him without breaking a sweat.

"I swear I will never doubt you again." He solemnly told his friend.

"I don't plan on giving you cause to."

And as far as Erik was concerned the incident was forgotten and the conversation over, but Nadir had one more question.

"What exactly did you mean about appointing me temporary captain? You aren't planning to leave the ship are you?" He asked, suddenly afraid he was losing his friend all over again.

"What? Leave this ship in your hands? You would have her run aground in a week." Erik laughed, putting his arm around Nadir and leading him back to the crew. "However, I see no other way of getting what this fair maid and I are in need of." He slipped his other arm around Christine's waist, enjoying the feel of her so close to him. "For you see, as captain of a ship, I have the power to perform a marriage ceremony. However, I can't preside over my own wedding now can I?" He now raised his voice so all could hear. "So as captain of the Phantom, I hereby appoint my trusted first mate, Mr. Nadir Kahn, as acting captain until sundown.

"Do I get a hat?" Nadir asked, relishing the idea of being in charge.

"No hat." Erik replied firmly.

"Come on, just a temporary hat?"

"I said no hat!"

.

.

The next hour was spent getting things ready for the ceremony. Christine occupied herself in the cabin trying to look her very best for her wedding day, while Erik and the men finished cleaning up the deck. Despite Erik's forbiddance, Nadir managed to produce the biggest feathered hat he had ever seen, and proudly strutted around barking out orders as acting captain.

In all the bustle, Erik was once more shocked to see Blake approach and ask to speak to him.

"Captain, I would like to ask a very big favor of you." He seemed oddly more stoic than normal, letting Erik know this was something serious. The two men walked over to the rail away from the others for some private words.

"I'm in a pretty giving mood right now, Mr. Blake and I feel I have you to thank for some of that. So ask away."

Blake shifted from one foot to the other, almost too nervous to begin.

"I had a wife once. A daughter too, but they are both gone now. I have accepted the fact that there are things I aint never going to get to do that a father has rights to. Things like walking my little girl down the aisle on her wedding day."

Erik could hear the pain in Blake's voice as he talked about his family. He had hinted at this the other night during their conversation, and he could see how difficult just saying these words was for this quiet, broken man.

"Now I know that Christine aint my flesh and blood, and that she has her own Pa that should be here to do her the honor, but he aint. I'm not ashamed to admit that I love that little girl like she was my own , so I am asking you, as my captain and her future husband, may I have your permission to give her away today?"

Erik looked at Blake for a moment, wondering about the man's own wedding day and if Blake too had been as happy and in love as he was right now. It saddened him to think that life had dealt this man such a hard blow as to lose the two people he loved most in the world, leaving him behind to morn. Over the past months he had seen Blake open up ever so slightly, almost as if he wished to be amongst the living again, and he knew that Christine was to thank for that.

"Mr. Blake. I can't think of anyone more suited than you to have this honor, and I am sure Christine will feel the same." Erik said, with all the conviction in the world.

"Thank you." Blake couldn't even seem to look Erik in the eye, possibly for fear of breaking down, but those two words said it all.

Erik nodded and began to walk back to where the preparations were being carried out, gently patting him on the back as he passed. Yet, before he got out of earshot Blake quietly called after him.

"One more thing, captain. I believe you to be a good man and I would follow you into hell and back if you gave the word…but if you ever hurt that little girl, there will be no place you can hide on this earth that I won't find you. Do we have an understanding?"

Erik had watched this man go from one extreme to the other. From humbly asking him a favor to an unveiled threat in just seconds. And while Erik did not like to be threatened, he felt that this was one time that he had it coming to him, on this of all days. So he accepted it with deadly seriousness.

"We do, Mr. Blake. I hear you loud and clear."

With a simple nod, Blake walked away.

.

.

Christine heard the knock on the door signaling that it was time. She turned, expecting to see Erik come to escort her out, but instead Blake stood there with his hat held respectfully in his hands in front of him.

"I…I asked the captain's permission to walk you down the aisle. I mean Captain Erik, not Nadir, and he said it would be all right." He told her nervously, looking at her with hope in his eyes.

"I would be honored to have you give me away today, Mr. Blake" Christine told him, a wide smile coming to her lips as he eyes filled with love for the gentle man.

"You…you look so beautiful." Blake almost whispered, taking in the sight before him.

"Do you really think so? I have not had to worry about my appearance for so long and now it is all I can think of." She reached down and tried to smooth some of the wrinkles out of the blue dress Erik had given her, wishing that it could be traditional white, but knowing that this was quite unrealistic.

"The captain will not be able to take his eyes off of you." He assured her, stepping forward as he pulled out a bouquet of roses from behind his hat, and held them out to her. "I hope these will help you feel more like a bride though."

Christine could see that his hand was shaking slightly as he offered them to her and she moved towards him quickly to accept them.

"Mr. Blake they are beautiful, I can't believe you cut your precious roses just for me."

"I have kept those two bushes to remind me of my wife and daughter, to remind me of the past. Now, having you here on the ship, you make me want to think of the future again. I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for the crew, the captain…and for me." He stopped there and cleared his throat, willing himself to regain his composure. "I am just glad your wedding day fell at a time when the roses were in bloom. Every bride should have flowers when she gets married. If you are ready, I was told to bring you out." He said signaling towards the door.

"In a moment, I would like to put one of these in my hair." She said, turning back to the mirror over the dresser. She had tried to fix her hair as neatly as she could but she was sure this would make all the difference. Yet, suddenly she felt like she was all thumbs, and couldn't get it to stay in place. She glanced back over at Blake with pleading eyes. "I think I am a little nervous. Could you please help me?"

Blake shuffled over to stand beside her as he tucked the rose between the folds of her hair. Looking back at her reflection Christine had been right; it was just the touch she wanted. She smiled up at the man who had become her confidant and friend.

"Shall we? I don't want to keep the man I love waiting, do I?" She asked.

"No, you don't. Besides, knowing him, he is already getting impatient out there as it is." Blake offered her his arm with all the pride in the world, suddenly giving Christine the best wedding gift of all….a huge smile.

Just as Blake had said, Erik was unable to keep still as he waited for Christine to come out of his cabin. She had been out of his sight for hardly an hour, and he thought he would go mad from missing her. If this was any indication of how his future would be, he decided to have them both fitted for leg shackles so she would never be more than a few feet away from him. Just far enough that he could always reach out and hold her at a moment's notice. He chuckled inwardly at the thought of her reaction to his suggestion. While she might see the humor, he was quite certain she would reject the idea entirely.

"Quit moving around, you are making me nervous." Nadir whispered to him out of the corner of his mouth.

"You try and stay still on your wedding day, Nadir. I dare you." Erik said through clenched teeth.

"Oh no, there is not a woman on this earth who could tie me down with the bonds of marriage. I am a lone wolf who enjoys the hunt, and there are far too many lovely ladies out there for me to settle on just one. However, if I were ever to marry, I am sure I will do far better than you…and that is Captain Nadir, if you please." He reminded him, running his hand over the long plumed feather proudly. The gossamer white ostrich feather against the stark black of his large hat offered a dignified air to Nadir's otherwise every day attire, making him look quite stately for his assumed role.

Erik might have further commented on his ridiculous hat, but his attention was stolen away right then by the sound of the door opening. Erik knew that if he had not been in love with Christine already, he certainly would have been now. Each time he saw her she somehow managed to look more beautiful. As she walked towards him, Blake proudly escorting her, he knew that he was the luckiest man alive, to have somehow captured the heart of such a beauty. He reached out to take her hand as Blake offered it to him, and as her fingers slipped in to entwine with his, the world actually stood still just for them. It was as if they were standing on the deck all alone, everyone else fading away until they saw only each other. The spell was soon broken by the sound of Nadir clearing his throat quite dramatically, as he began his prepared speech.

"Dearly beloved. We come together on the deck of this magnificent ship, of which I am captain, to join this man to this woman in the bonds of marriage. They say that this is a step not for the faint of heart, of which I can fully attest to, but instead for those whose hearts are strong. As I look at these two before me today, I can see nothing stronger than their love for one another. So I ask you, Erik Wright, will you take this woman to be your wife from now until forever?"

Erik brought Christine's hand up to his lips to kiss it gently.

"Forever is not long enough, but it will have to do." He whispered to her. Then turning back to Nadir he replied louder. "I will."

Nadir nodded in acceptance and then turned to Christine.

"And do you, Christine Daae, accept this man to be your husband from now until forever?"

Erik found himself holding his breath, for fear that in some cruel twist of fate the world would choose this very second to end and rob him of his ultimate prize, but with her next words, all his dread subsided.

"Yes, Captain Nadir. I will." Her reference to Nadir's title elicited a few snorts and chuckles from the audience around them, but they were quickly silenced by their temporary captain's glaring looks. Yet Erik and Christine had heard nothing, they were both lost in each other's loving eyes.

"So by the supreme power invested in me as captain…" he began.

"_Temporary _captain." Erik interjected with a warning side glance.

"Quiet please, don't interrupt." He retorted, not missing a beat or flourish. "As I was saying….as captain of the illustrious ship, The Phantom, I hereby do solemnly state that these two are forever joined as man and wife." He stopped there for a moment while the crowd clapped and cheered. Nadir then leaned over with a mischievous gleam in his eye and whispered to Erik. "If you will say you like my hat, I will let you kiss the bride."

Erik found he couldn't stop smiling long enough to muster a stern look to throw at Nadir. And since at this moment he cared about nothing more than kissing his wife, he gave in….this one time.

"It's growing on me." He laughed as he took Christine in his arms and kissed her for the first time as her official husband.

The crew then really began to celebrate; laughing, shouting and shooting muskets into the air. If any ship had been nearby they would have thought a mutiny was taking place.

"Wait, wait! Quiet down now, I have one more announcement." Nadir shouted, his voice barely heard over the crew's boisterous congratulations, but he managed to command their attention once more. "Since I am still in command until sundown, I hereby declare that tonight we make port in Cannon Bay, and celebrate this joyous occasion with wine, song….and lovely ladies for all those who have _not_ just taken a wife! What say you?" As expected, he received another roar of approval from the crew.

Erik laughed heartily and slapped Nadir on the back.

"That is probably your most popular order so far. You just might make a good captain after all." He told Nadir. Erik then held his hand up for silence, for which the crew responded. "I fully support _Captain_ Nadir's plan and will buy everyone the first round. However, now I must ask that you excuse us." He reached out and swept Christine off her feet as he held her effortlessly against him. "My bride and I would like to be alone for a while."

Amid the approval of everyone present he carried her inside, kicking the door shut with his foot, but not bothering to lock it. He knew that nothing less than an attack from a full blown armada would cause any of his men to dare disturb them…and maybe not even then.

.

.

Once inside he released Christine, slowly allowing her body to slide down his until she reached the floor. He enjoyed the exhilaration it gave him to be so close to her, knowing she was now his. As he looked down at her he could see a mixture of excitement and apprehension in her eyes and it gave him pause. It suddenly struck him that this situation was not only alien to her, but to him as well. While he had sailed the seas for years, seen and done so much, he had never been in this delicate position before. Every woman he had ever slept with in the past had been more than familiar with the art of love making, and yet he had not had anything but superficial feelings for them. Now as he stood there, practically reeling from the depth of his emotions for Christine, he knew he would have to approach things differently. She was young and inexperienced, probably knowing nothing about what was soon to take place. It was up to him to guide her, to show her the pleasures between a man and a woman in such a way that was equally beneficial for her. He was determined to remain in control, not to allow himself to be swept away or succumb to the primal needs that were becoming ever more apparent throughout his body.

"So….what happens now?" Christine said quietly, her voice hardly above a whisper as her gaze never left his eyes.

"Only what you want to happen." Erik assured her, framing her face with both hands as he traced the edge of her cheeks. He didn't want to do anything to frighten her, and he was willing to let her proceed at a pace she was comfortable with. "There is no rush, we can take this slow." His words must have pleased her because she smiled as her arms came up around his neck, drawing their faces closer together.

"Not too slow I hope. I may not know exactly what to do…. but I know what I want, and believe me when I say, I want you, Erik. I have dreamed of being with you for quite a while now and the thought of you taking me to your bed does not frighten me in the least. I love you and I give myself to you completely, heart, mind…. and body. I wish to learn all the ways I can please you, and I want you to teach me." Their bodies were pressed against each other and she experienced a measure of satisfaction as she felt his responding to her words. She heard him give a low moan as his lips came down to claim hers.

"I want you so badly." He said, almost as if he were in pain. "I need…." His voice trailed off, unable to complete his sentence.

"Don't tell me what you need…show me." She smiled seductively, taking him by the hand and leading him up the steps.

Erik could not believe his fortune, as he allowed her to guide him towards the bed. Once again Christine had completely taken him by surprise, the passion in her eyes and her sense of adventure making him love her all the more. If he lived to be one hundred, he knew that she would always be an amazement to him. As he looked down at the perfect angel before him, he understood that no previous encounter would hold a candle to the powerful emotions they were about to explore.

.

.

**Now please remember, this story will only have smut light in it. Here is where we fade to black and pick up hours later in the next chapter. I am quite firm on this, and will not relent, so don't ask. Ha ha.**

**How did you like Nadir and Erik's heart to heart?**

**Erik's idea of making Nadir temporary captain?**

**How about Erik and Blake's talk?**

**Blake walking her down the aisle?**

**The wedding itself? With Nadir's hat and his funny lines?  
**

**The smut light?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Tonight you are in for a double dose. I am posting two chapters at the same time…why? Because I like you! And the second one is kind of short and it seemed to fit better attached to this one than the next chapter. BUT…as always I do ask that you please stop at the end of each one and review them separately. If you do not do this….a disaster beyond your imagination will occur! **

.

Chapter 23

.

.

Hours had passed and the sun was sinking low on the horizon as the two lovers lay wrapped in each others arms. Erik leaned against the headboard watching Christine as she slept beside him, her head resting gently on his chest. He let his fingers trace the lines of her arm, memorizing every detail of her delicate skin. Erik's head still swam with the euphoric emotions that the two had experienced in the hours before. He had been amazed at his blushing bride's willingness to discover and learn, and Erik had been only too happy to teach her. He took things slow, going at what he at times felt like a snail's pace, keeping himself reigned in until he had explored every inch of her as well as encouraged her to do the same with him. He had never felt so alive, or so in touch with his emotions, as he guided them to the moment that far surpassed anything he had ever imagined a man and a woman could achieve.

For Erik, the act of love making had always been just that…an act. A set of motions scripted out with the ultimate goal of simply releasing his pent up frustrations, and while he had become a master at this art, his heart had never truly been in it. _Until now. _Christine has brought out feelings and sensations that he never knew he could feel, never thought he was capable of. She was like the most powerful rum, intoxicating his mind and body, until he could not get enough. Much to his infinite joy, Christine seemed more than eager to fulfill his every desire…as well as a few of her own. She had gone from a submissive lover to a wild cat, then to an eager temptress in just a matter of hours. Proving to him that Christine was everything he had ever hoped for and more.

Erik knew it would take a lifetime to learn everything about his beautiful wife, and he looked forward to every second. _His wife._ He loved how that sounded and he leaned down to place a feather light kiss on her head, drinking in the scent of her. She stirred in his arms, opening her eyes as she gazed up at him with a contented smile.

Christine stared at Erik, her husband, her lover…her everything. She adored the fact that he felt comfortable enough to have removed his mask while they had made love, showing her his true self, both in body and mind. She had dreamed of this day for so long, and now as she woke from her exhausted slumber she found she never wanted it to end. Yet with the ending of this day, there would be the beginning of a new one…each one now spreading out like a joyous journey the two would continue on, hand in hand.

She felt herself blush slightly as she recalled the things they had just done and said, and yet she found that just the thought made her body ache to do them all over again. Was this how it was to be? With her forever in a state of desire for Erik, the mere sight of him bringing forth such scandalous thoughts as she was now entertaining? She certainly hoped so. For what had just taken place had been nothing short of miraculous, and she could not wait to feel such things with him once more. He had been so gentle, so patient and when she could stand it no longer he had taken her to the brink of insanity with each touch and action. Erik truly was a pirate in every way, stealing her senses, pillaging her mind and plundering her body…and she loved every minute of it.

"How do you feel, my wife?" Erik asked, enjoying how she snuggled in closer to him.

"Blissfully happy." She replied. "How about you?"

"You need to ask?" He laughed. "I would hope in this case that actions would speak louder than words. Yet if you need words, then I assure you I have never been this happy, or satisfied, in all my life."

"Truly?" She asked, leaning up on her elbow as she looked at him. "I mean I know you have lived a lot more than I have and done so much. I just want you to…."

He knew what she was getting at and he rolled towards her and silenced her with a kiss.

"Everything I have ever done is nothing compared to this moment. Before you, I was only existing…you make me alive." He assured her, leaning in closer as he ran his fingers through her hair. Oh how he loved her chestnut curls, very pleased they would never need to be hidden underneath that now hated hat again. "What we just shared was more than I had ever dreamed possible. It has never been like that with anyone else, only you…for I have never known love with anyone before you."

"I love you so much." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes as she gazed at him in wonder. "Is it possible to die of pure pleasure?" She asked, lying down in his eager arms once more.

"I hope not because I don't intend on this being a one time deal." He said, holding her tightly to him. "I also have a lot of other things planned for us, one of them being to take you into town tonight so I can show off my beautiful bride."

"I like the sound of that." She told him, but suddenly something occurred to her and she sat up with a look of fear. "Is it safe to go into town?"

"What do you mean?"

"What about the reward poster you showed me. That was the original reason we were heading there, wasn't it? To turn me over for the ransom my father is offering?" She said.

"Don't remind me." A pained look crossed his face as he thought of the lies he had told about wanting to get rid of her. "No, it should be fine. There is no need to worry about anyone turning you in for the reward since they would be looking for Chris the cabin boy, not Christine my wife." He assured her, running his fingers down the side of her cheek. "Besides, there is no way in hell I would let anyone take you from me now, not even that smug Commodore Edwards."

"Commodore Edwards?!" Christine sputtered, her eyes widening with excitement. "You saw him? He's all right?"

"He seemed fine to me, a bit pompous for my taste, but otherwise well." He assured her, a little confused. His eyes narrowed, suddenly filled with jealousy, as he almost growled out his next question. "How do you know this Edwards fella?"

"The Commodore has been a friend of the family for years, and was the commander of the ship we were on when the Damnation attacked. It was his idea to have me dress like a boy for protection. Red Blood sold him and the rest of the crew to slave traders and I was afraid that he was dead."

"Well he is alive and well." Erik said with a snort of derision. "Walked into the Crimson Cutlass as bold as brass, and offered the reward to anyone with information of your whereabouts. I didn't quite care for how he singled _me_ out for a stare down though, almost as if he knew I was the one that had you. I do find it kind of suspicious that he knew you had been in Cannon Bay once before. Someone must have tipped him off." Erik got to thinking that maybe there were spies in town, and going there tonight might be a mistake after all.

"I am afraid that was my fault." Christine confessed meekly. "You see the first time we were there, I secretly sent a letter to my father telling him that I was safe and no longer a prisoner aboard the Damnation. He must have traced the letter back to where I sent it from, and Commodore Edwards came looking for me."

"You sent a letter? When? The only time you were out of my sight for more than a minute was when…." He let his voice trail off, watching Christine's face turn bright red. "Care to enlighten me about what exactly went on up in Rosalie's room that night?" He asked, a wicked grin now spreading across his face.

"What do you think happened?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"I am willing to bet it was not what I had initially paid for." He laughed. "Although it sure sounded like it from what we overheard."

"What! You spied on us?" She gasped.

"It was Nadir's idea. I just wanted to make sure you were all right." Even as he said the words, he knew they still made him look bad.

"I assure you that I was just fine. Rosalie had me figured out almost immediately and we only went up to her room to talk. Oh and she drew me the heavenly bubble bath." She closed her eyes and smiled in remembrance.

Erik grinned; the pleasure in Christine's voice at the mention of the bath resembled the tone he and Nadir had heard through the door, leaving him to conclude that this must have been what was taking place.

"Was Rosalie the one who helped you send the letter?" He asked.

"Yes, but don't be upset with her. She was only being kind, and she insisted that I be very careful not to give anything away that might come back on you. She never would have sent it out for me if there was even a chance it would have caused you trouble. She thinks very highly of you."

"I got the impression she is quite fond of you as well." Erik now understood a lot of what the bar maid had said and done during his last two visits. She had known Christine's secret and had enjoyed watching him squirm over her questions and prodding. He looked at Christine with curious eyes. "What exactly did you two talk about for hours up in her room?"

"Mostly you." Christine enjoyed the uncomfortable look that came over his face. "And let me tell you…. she was right." As she said this she let her hand run down his chest, slipping under the covers just a little before he quickly grabbed her wrist and instead brought it up to his lips for a kiss.

"Maybe I should reconsider taking you to the Crimson Cutlass tonight. I am not sure how I feel about the two of you becoming such good friends." He laughed, still uneasy about the two women sharing information. "So I was the third person to figure out your secret then, first Blake and then Rosalie?

"Uh…well, actually the fourth person." She confessed.

"Fourth?" His eyes narrowed slightly. "Who else knew before me?"

"Captain Dubois."

"Dubois?! How the hell did he find out?" Erik asked, his voice rising as he sat up straight in bed. "Did that bloody aristocratic fop figure it out when you were stitching him up?" Erik felt the heat rise in him as he remembered how he had suggested that she care for the young captain's wounds. Damn, what a fool he had been to even let her get within a mile of that blasted man…although at the time he had no idea Chris was really Christine.

"No, at that time he never suspected a thing, much like you." She told him with a sly smile. "However, I had never come so close to revealing my true identity than I did that day. When that crazy witch slapped me and you stopped me from retaliating I was ready to rip my hat off and show you that I had every right to strike her back for what she had said!"

"Really, well that would have been quite the shock, I must say." Erik nodded, thinking what he might have done or said if she had done such an impulsive thing. He suddenly found himself very glad that she had not given in to the temptation, for if she had, he was certain that Captain Dubois would never have allowed her to return to the Phantom with him that day…and that thought gripped Erik's heart like a fist of death.

"I was very upset with you as well that day for not letting me at that vile woman. I am too much of a lady to repeat what she said, but sufficed to say she brought my parentage into question and insulted my mother. If I ever have the misfortune to meet that wicked harpy once again, I guarantee that she will not get off as easy this time, and nothing you can say will hold me back a second time! I will show her just how much of a pirate I have become, that is for damn sure." She informed him, her eyes now mere slits as she seething in anger.

"I believe you." Erik chuckled, loving this new side of his Christine, what a lioness he married! He leaned forward to kiss her furrowed brow, pleased to see that his touch had the power to soften her face into a smile once more. "Still, that does not explain how that blasted Dubois found out you were a girl."

"I _had_ to tell him when he caught us at Dutch Harbor. I could think of no other way to make him let us go when we ended up in the stockade. I couldn't just stand there and let Nadir, Miller and Butler hang for being pirates! At first he was not going to let them go or allow me come back to the ship, saying that I was just a child who didn't understand the dangers of remaining on a ship with pirates. Well he got me so angry that I ripped off my hat and showed him exactly how mature I was, and that I knew exactly what I was doing. He was so stunned that I was able to take his gun right out of his belt, and threatened his life unless he relented." She explained.

Erik had to smile at this, picturing Christine standing there pointing the man's own pistol at him.

"I am sure _that_ did not sit well with his ego." He deduced, leaning back against the headboard once more.

"I think he got over it, once he saw things my way, and we parted on good terms. He even insisted that I call him Raoul and made me promise to write him when I could to let him know that I was safe and happy."

Erik's brow knitted into a frown as he contemplated her words. Having his wife and this brash young captain on a first name basis did not please him. Dubois was refined, dashing and handsome…everything that Erik knew he was not. Yet, Christine was here in _his_ bed, in _his_ arms and she wore _his_ ring on her finger, not that of Dubois. This seemed to ease his mind somewhat. Her next words helped in that department as well.

"I told him that the reason I had to return to the ship was because I loved you and would have done anything to get back to save your life. Of course at that time, I still had no intention of revealing my identity to you, and he advised me to keep it a secret until I was able to get back home."

"So that is why he sent that threatening message about doing right by you back with Nadir." Erik now understood the French captains concerns. "He was worried I would discover your secret and ravish you."

"I think his fears were well founded, since I can't think of a better description for what we just did." She slid back down beside him, relishing the feeling of his skin touching hers as she let her hands explore his chest, never taking her lust filled eyes off of his.

"Be careful." He warned, his voice husky with desire. She may still be new at this, but she was becoming a master of seduction, and Erik was sure that she knew exactly what she was doing to him when she looked at him that way. "Continue like this and I may never let you out of this bed."

"Really? Do I have any say in the matter?" She teased.

"None whatsoever. Technically you are bounty that I won fair and square when we defeated the Damnation, so according to maritime law, you rightly belong to me."

"I should probably be offended by you referring to me as your property, but right now I just can't seem to care. So why don't you get over here and claim your prize one more time before the ship makes port and we have to leave?" She offered, thrilled by the sudden look of desire that came over his face. Swiftly rolling her over, Erik's lips found hers as he did just that.

.

.

Another hour later while the two still laid in bed, not wishing to leave the warmth of each other 's arms, there came a sharp rap a the cabin door. Christine sat up straight and pulled the covers more securely around her, a look of panic coming to her eyes.

"Don't worry, it is only Nadir telling me it is ready." Erik smiled, flipping back the covers as he grabbed his pants and slipped them on quickly.

"What is ready?" Christine asked, enjoying the view of her half-dressed husband before her.

"A surprise, my curious wife." He told her, leaning down as he placed a kiss on her eager lips. He then grabbed his mask and tied it in place before heading down to the door.

Christine wiggled out of the bed, wrapping the blanket about her as she peeked around the wall in order to see what Erik was doing. A huge smile spread across her lips as she watched him pull the large wash tub the men used to do the laundry with, into the room on a wheeled platform, the water sloshing over the sides a little as it came. Once it was inside and the door securely shut she hurried down to where her husband stood, looking quite proud of himself.

"Your bath, my lady." He said, with a deep bow and a flourish.

"Erik…how did you…when?" She sputtered, dipping her hand into the bubble filled water and relishing the feel of the warm liquid.

"Before the wedding I ordered Nadir to get it ready and deliver it to the door about a half an hour before we would be docking at Cannon Bay. I thought that perhaps you might enjoy a nice soak before our evening out." He then got a devilish grin on his face as he added. "And after hearing your story about how much you apparently enjoyed the bath in Rosalie's room, I find I am quite eager to hear those sounds of pleasure coming from you once more."

"Then help me climb inside and you will most assuredly get your wish." She laughed, letting the blanket slip to the floor without shame, and holding out her hand to him for assistance.

The bath was sheer heaven. The water had been quite hot, and caused her to wince slightly when she submerged her more delicate areas, but it soon washed all the soreness away as she sunk down to her chin, the sudsy bubbles tickling her chin.

"Oh, this is amazing." She told Erik, closing her eyes and resting her head against the side. "You must join me."

"In good time." He said, moving around to the back of the tub and kneeling down behind her head. "I have something else in mind first."

"Something else…like what?"

"I wish to offer you my services and help you wash your hair." He told her, leaning in as he whispered his words seductively in her ear.

Christine shivered, despite the hot water around her, relishing the idea of him performing such a task for her. She turned her head so that she could see his eyes, enjoying the mischievous sparkle they held.

"Will you accept my offer, my lady?"

"Quite willingly." She assured him, sitting up so that her hair was within the circle of the tub.

"Lean your head back just a little." Erik instructed, taking a cup off the nearby table and scooping up some water in it. She complied and he slowly began to pour the water over her head, watching as it began to be absorbed by her luscious curls, until they were soaked through. Once that was complete, he picked up a bar of soap from the platform and began to lather it up in his hands. When he felt he had enough, he gently began to massage the foamy detergent into her thick hair, enjoying how his fingers would become lost in the mass of locks. He took his time, rubbing her scalp and smiling as she began to moan and purr at his ministrations. If anyone would have told Erik a week ago that he would be washing the hair of his new bride, he would have tossed them overboard thinking they were mad. Yet here he was, performing one of the most sensual tasks he could imagine, and loving every minute of it.

"That feels so good." Christine murmured, her eyes closed and her body all relaxed. If he kept this up, she knew he would soon lull her into a deep sleep.

"Stay awake now, I do not want you slipping under and drowning, my little water nymph." Erik warned, taking the cup in hand once more to rinse the soap from her hair. It now gleamed with a glossy shine, once more beckoning him to touch it. Before he could reach his hand out though, something occurred to him and he moved around to the side of the tub as he leaned his arms on the wooden side, resting his chin on them as he spoke. "That was you I heard on the beach back at Half Moon Cay…wasn't it? You _are_ the mermaid that Nadir claims he saw that night…right?"

Christine felt her face turn red at his accusation, knowing her blush told him everything he needed to know.

"I had hoped that you both were too drunk to even remember what you saw." She admitted.

"I never saw you at all…but I heard you." Erik told her, reaching out his hand and wiping away some of the water droplets from her rosy cheek. "The voice I heard made me almost believe the wild stories that Nadir was telling of mermaids and sirens, mythical creatures with voices that would bewitch a man's soul. For that is what you did, you bewitched me…and your voice has haunted me ever since. First as a mermaid and then as my night angel." Erik sat back on his heels, his eyes taking on a pleading look. "Sing for me once more, my little siren of the sea." He begged.

"Now?" Christine asked, looking around as if she were afraid there might be someone else listening.

"Why not...it is just the two of us. Will you not sing for your husband?" He asked, his voice a mixture of pleading and desperation. "Please, my love, sing for me."

Although Christine was a little shy when it came to her voice and singing in public, she knew she would never deny him his request. So sitting up straight once more, she opened her mouth and sang the first song that came to her love filled mind.

Erik was stunned. Her voice was even more perfect than he remembered. He recognized the tune as an old folksong he had heard as a child, but on her lips it took on a whole new meaning. It was as if the song was written for her voice, and he could truly feel the emotion and passion she put into each note. Yes Erik could not imagine any song that issued forth from her mouth to be anything but perfect. Christine was truly superior to any and all sirens, mythical or otherwise. When she finished, it took a few moments before Erik could find his own voice to speak.

"Truly the voice of an angel." He whispered as he leaned in to kiss her lips, her sudsy hands reaching up to pull him in closer. Suddenly, Erik's left hand slipped off the side of the tub, plunging his arm elbow deep into the water and making him jolt suddenly, causing the two of them to part in laughter.

"As long as you are already half in, won't you join me?" She asked playfully as she scooted over as far as she could in order to make room for another body in the round wooden barrel.

"It might be a tight fit." He warned, standing up and stripping off his pants once more.

"I won't be complaining." She said, her smile now matching his.

"Well then, here I come." He warned with a seductive chuckle, slipping down into the water as their limbs intertwined. Erik pulled her around until she was nestled up against him, her back against his chest. He let his masked face lean in to nuzzle her neck, loving the smell of her freshly washed hair as he kissed her throat. "I will have to remember to order us a bath more often." He told her, letting his hands caress her shoulders and down each arm seductively. "And you must remember to sing for me every chance you get…but only for me. I will not share you or your voice with the rest of the crew, especially Nadir. If he heard you singing again, he might lose his mind thinking you truly are a mermaid in human form, and try to spirit you away from me. Then I would have to kill him and it would be a big mess. Besides, do you know how hard it would be to find a new first mate on such short notice?"

"Oh Erik, you are not serious and you know it. Nadir is your loyal friend. He has no romantic intentions towards me, and I have none for him. It is you, and only you, that I love." She laughed, flipping her hand backwards and splashing him with some of the sudsy water.

"How was I so fortunate to have found you, my little siren." Erik asked, his voice now low and husky.

"You rescued me, remember?" She laughed, reaching around with her hand and pulling his head down towards the nape of her neck, relishing the feel of his lips on her bare skin. "Putting me forever in your debt, my captain."

"Oh no, it is I who is in your debt, and I am no longer your captain. I am your willing slave. Command me to do thy bidding, and I shall humbly obey." Erik whispered, pulling her closer to him in an almost desperate embrace.

"Well…didn't you say something about going ashore, to the Crimson Cutlass?" She giggled, hearing him give a low moan. "You also told the crew that you would buy the first round, and you know how they take their rum seriously."

"True, true." He agreed with a touch of regret.

"So I suggest we dry off, get dressed and go ashore." She told him, firmly, then added. "Besides, the faster we get there, the sooner we can slip away and come back to the ship and pick up where we left off."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Erik said, with renewed ambition as he stood up in the tub, reaching down to scoop her up in his arms, and carried her back up to the sleeping quarters amidst her frantic squeals and giggles.

.

.

**Wow, that was a lot of talking they did, covered a lot of ground and answered a few burning questions hu?**

**So how did you like the smut light review?**

**Him finding out about Edwards, Dubois, Rosalie, Carlottta and the mermaid story?**

**The bath and hair washing?**

**Her singing?**


	24. Chapter 24

**On to the Crimson Cutlass for the wedding reception! Remember, drinks are on Erik!**

.

_**Chapter 24**_

.

.

By the time the ship had docked, Erik and Christine were finally ready to emerge from the cabin. Erik had almost changed his mind, preferring to remain sequestered away with his new bride, but he knew that it would have been very selfish of him to keep her all to himself. Especially when the crew seemed to have accepted Christine's new found identity so enthusiastically. Still, as he had helped her back into her dress, he found he would much rather be taking it off of her, and looked forward to when they returned to the ship later that evening.

The entire crew had donned their best and waited for the happy couple on deck, eager to begin their shore leave. They knew that the next few days would involve extensive repairs and other maintenance, but tonight they only had celebration on their minds. When Erik and Christine stepped out a loud cheer went up through the men, signaling their approval in a form of shivaree for the two newlyweds. Once more Christine felt her face turn beat red at the thought that each man there knew exactly what they had just done.

"Oh what they must be thinking." She whispered to Erik in embarrassment, as she hid her face behind his shoulder a little.

He turned and slipped one arm around her waist and tipped her chin up with his finger to look at him.

"They are thinking what a lucky man I am to have found such a treasure as you." He smiled. Then his eyes turned darker, losing all their humor. "However, I am still their captain and you are now my wife, and the first man who has any impure thoughts about you or even looks at you the wrong way, will walk the plank... this I swear."

"You will do no such thing." She scolded, secretly enjoying Erik's possessive side.

"No…just watch me." He growled low, kissing her lips suddenly as if staking his claim, causing the men to cheer even louder.

.

Erik quickly made sure the ship was secure before they left, deeming it not necessary for this one occasion to make anyone remain on board, so as not to miss out on the fun. They must have appeared a very formidable group as they walked down the streets of Cannon Bay, but the constant laughter and smiles on their faces was a dead giveaway of their intentions that evening. Erik was pleased that none of the men seemed overly self-conscious around Christine and they fell into easy conversation with her just as if nothing had changed.

When they arrived at the tavern, Erik opened the door with such energy that many of the patrons turned to see what was going on.

"A round of drinks for everyone here!" Erik announced loudly, taking Christine's hand and bringing her to his side. "Tonight we celebrate." His words were met with a rousing cheer from everyone present, causing the bartender to spring into action at the sudden crowd that appeared at the door.

Rosalie had been standing at the bottom of the stairs and looked up as Erik and his crew came in. He watched as a sly and knowing smile spread over her face as he stood there holding Christine's hand in his. Crossing the room swiftly, the tavern lady took Christine in her arms and hugged the girl tightly, the two laughing together like old friends. She then turned to Erik with a grin.

"Took you long enough." She told him, leading the two over to a table as the rest of the men began to disperse throughout the bar. "I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to spell it out for you the next time you blew into town."

"I wish you had, instead of all that cat and mouse business you were giving me on the subject." Erik huffed. "Still, I think I finally got the message loud and clear." He leaned in to kiss Christine, tipping her chin up as he gave her a wink.

"Well it is good to see you and the crew are taking the news so well. I assume that is the reason for this festive mood." Rosalie guessed.

"That…and this." He told her, holding up Christine's hand to show the ring on her finger.

Rosalie squealed with delight as she hugged the young girl once more.

"So you went and made an honest man of him, huh Christine? And here I thought that no one could tame the wild Captain Erik." She laughed.

"Oh I have no intention of taming him." Christine smiled, running her hand over his in a flirtatious manner. "I like him just the way he is."

Rosalie smiled as she watched the two exchange heated glances, amused at how the shy little girl she had first met had turned into a woman so quickly. Yet, with a man such as Erik offering the lessons, she was sure that Christine had been an eager and willing student. It did her jaded heart good to see that the whole business with his mask did not seem to deter her from their looks of love they were now sharing. _Good for them_, she thought to herself.

"Well if you are planning on being a pirate's wife, I think you are going to have to learn to dress like one." Rosalie said, interrupting the silent exchange between the two. "I mean that dress is nice and all, but it is not exactly conducive to life on board a ship." She took hold of Christine's hand, pulling the perplexed girl to her feet. "If you can survive for a few minutes without her, I believe I will make it worth your while."

"I don't know." Erik began. "I am not sure I like the idea of the two of you going off alone."

"Afraid I won't bring her back, Erik?" Rosalie laughed. "Or are you worried we will compare notes on you?"

"A little of both." He scowled, finding that the two reasons equally worried him more than he cared to admit.

"Fear not, I promise I have only nice things to say about you, Erik, and if you are a real good boy, and let us girls have our fun, I might even give your little wife a few pointers while we chat." She gave him a wink as she pulled Christine behind her.

Erik watched as she lead Christine upstairs and into her room, thinking how much things had changed since the last time he had watched those two disappear up there. Nadir appeared suddenly with a bottle in his hand, and the two fell into easy conversation, laughing and drinking.

"So how are you enjoying your time as Captain?" He asked as he poured himself another drink from the bottle.

"So far it is pretty easy. Then again I figured it couldn't be all that hard if you can do it." He teased good-naturedly. Nadir always knew just how far to go and exactly when he could get away with saying things like that, and now was most assuredly one of them.

"I am just glad you left that god awful hat on board." Erik returned with a laugh.

"While I am glad that things are finally settled between you and Christine." Nadir said, becoming serious. "Your hot and cold routine was beginning to really confuse the crew… especially me. I was beginning to think that poison arrow had really messed up your mind. First you were acting all strange around Chris and then you were dreaming of that chestnut haired angel every night…..hey, do you suppose that maybe she was really Christine?" Nadir eyes grew wide at the idea.

"What do you think?" Erik laughed.

"So _she_ was your night angel." Nadir nodded, his face brightening again. "No wonder you said she seemed so real. So she kisses you while you are delirious then haunted your dreams each night, and it still took you that long to figure out Christine was a girl?"

"You didn't know either!" Erik argued. "And you apparently saw her without her hat on too when you mistook her for your blasted mermaid."

"True." Nadir said with a sad look on his face. "And here I was sure I had finally seen a mermaid." He then perked up and pointed his finger at Erik. "Still, even though I got a look at her face, I was drunk out of my mind, and she never kissed me."

"And you can be damned sure that she won't be either." Erik told him, his tone becoming stern once more. "I may be willing to share my captaincy with you, but I assure you that is where I draw the line with my generosity. Christine is mine and I will kill any man who tries to take her from me."

"You don't have to worry about that from any of us." Nadir assured him, not taking offense. "The whole crew agrees that this is a good match, and we can't be happier for the both of you."

Erik nodded as he looked at his first mate appreciatively.

"Things have been a bit mixed up lately, that is for sure. I can't believe I almost ruined it all up by trying to do what I mistakenly thought was the _right_ thing." He began.

"Marrying Christine was the right thing." Nadir broke in. "You two belong together."

"I know that…now." He gave a sheepish chuckle. "I was just so worried that….." Erik let his words die on his lips as he caught sight of the captivating vision now descending the stairs towards him. He slowly rose to his feet, causing Nadir to turn to see what had distracted his captain so easily, quickly understanding when he saw Christine.

Rosalie had not lied when she claimed she would make it worth his while, and Erik was more than pleased with the results. Christine had left the room as his delicate and proper looking wife and had returned a tempting seductress. The white shirt she wore had full sleeves that reached her forearm but the ruffled neckline was pulled down slightly off her shoulders. Over that she had an intricately designed, snug fitting corset with wide straps holding it up over her shoulders. She also wore a comfortable black skirt that came down just below her knees where they met up with the tall boots that completed the outfit. All in all, Erik had no complaints. Christine truly did look like a pirate's woman now and gazing around he could tell that he was not the only one admiring the view. Erik now realized that he had a whole new set of things to worry about, and that familiar sense of possessiveness washed over him more.

"So, what do you think?" Rosalie asked, nudging the girl towards him slightly.

Erik took her hand and pulled her to him, running his hand down her neck and onto her exposed shoulder. He found that he had to take a deep breath to clear his mind before he spoke.

"I think I am going to have to gouge out the eyes of every man in this room." He said, causing Christine to blush slightly. "But I certainly like what I see." He assured her, leading her over to the table slowly as he continued to enjoy the view.

"Good. That was the effect I was going for." Rosalie laughed, sitting down next to Nadir who had yet to pry his stunned gaze from Christine's new look. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, causing the first mate to return from his trance, warning him with a stern look and a shake of her finger. "I picked up a few items in anticipation of this very situation, and I think I did a pretty good job of guessing her size."

"You knew they were going to get together?" Nadir asked as the two lovers sat down at the table once more. It amused Nadir to see that Erik had still not taken his eyes off of Christine.

"I knew it the moment Erik chose to go back to the ship with Christine that first night instead of taking a trip upstairs." She winked at Erik when he turned a skeptical look at her. "You may not have realized it yet, but somewhere deep down you were already a goner. Besides, from the way Christine had looked like she wanted to scratch my eyes out, I knew there was no stopping her feelings either. I am very wise about these things you know."

"Remind me never to play cards with you." Erik laughed, suddenly pulling Christine onto his lap, enjoying the sight of his woman in his arms.

The four of them talked and laughed late into the night as many of the crew and other patrons stopped by their table to offer congratulations and buy them drinks. They were having such a good time that no one noticed the dark figure sitting alone in the back of the room. His face was hidden in the shadows, illuminated only by the occasional glow of a match as he lit a cigarette. He remained there for a long while, deep in thought, never taking his eyes off of Erik and Christine.

.

.

**Oh you know me…I just can't let that couple catch a break, can I?!  
**

**But what did you think of Rosalie's reaction?**

**Christine's new clothes?**

**Erik and Nadir's talk and Erik's new found jealousy?**

**Who do you think is in the corner there?**

**Did you remember to review both chapters for me? If you did, Erik will be pleased.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well….was that enough peace and happiness for our couple? No? You want more? Well too bad! Ha ha.**

**On with the show…**

.

Chapter 25

.

.

Days passed and the repairs to the ship were going well. Soon the mast and railing were good as new and the Phantom set sail for open sea once more. Christine hated to say farewell to Rosalie, the two women had become even closer this time, having had more time and things to discuss. The two ladies busied their days with visiting and shopping for new clothes for Christine while the men worked on the ship. Erik's ever protective nature made sure that they were never without an escort of at least one or two men from the ship while out of his sight.

While in Cannon Bay Christine wrote two letters and asked Rosalie to see that they were delivered. One she addressed to her father, hopefully relieving any worry he may still harbor and telling him that she was safe and happy. She however left out any information about Erik or their marriage, rather preferring to broach that particular subject in person. She and Erik talked about how they might find a way to visit in the near future, while not risking him or the crew being captured in the process. His occupation would make spending time with her father rather tricky, but he promised he would find a way to make it happen. For now, Christine was quite content to remain on board the Phantom, a place she never wanted to leave.

The second letter she sent out was to Captain Dubois, fulfilling her promise to him and assuring him that things had worked out with Erik. When she folded the letter and addressed it however, she noted that her temperamental husband was scowling at her as he leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I am not sure I like the idea of you writing to him. He might get ideas." Erik grumbled.

"Like the idea that I am now a happily married woman?" She told him, rising from her chair and coming to stand before him. "I gave him my word that I would let him know what became of me, and I do not feel right going back on it. Besides, it is not as if there is a return address telling him where to find us."

"Damn lucky for him too. If he did come calling, I would be more than tempted to blow him out of the water, regardless of any request for quarter. I won't let him have you." Erik said in no uncertain terms.

"Who said he wanted me?" Christine asked, placing her hands on her hips and coking her head to one side in frustration.

"He is a man, isn't he? Therefor he would want you." Erik stated, simple as that.

"Well, I thank you for the compliment…or at least I believe that was a compliment. However, don't you think I might have some say in the matter?" She reached out and uncrossed his arms, placing each one around her waist as she slid in closer until she was plastered against his body. "If I am given the choice…I will always choose you." Reaching up on tiptoe she placed a soft and lingering kiss on his lips.

This was not enough for Erik, and as quick as lightening he spun her around until it was now her who had her back to the wall, pinning her there as he continued to ravish her lips with his own. Oh no, Erik would never stand to see her in another man's arms, he would fight and kill any who dared to try and take what was his. Although he knew Christine was a strong woman, his little lioness, who would never let anyone push her around or tell her what to do, he still worried about that damnable French captain. Not because he doubted Christine or her affections, it was just that for some reason he simply couldn't comprehend, she wants him and him alone - and that only served to make him feel more possessive.

However, as much as the thought of Captain Dubois haunted him, Erik found that his immediate concern was that every time they went into town, he had to fight the urge to draw his sword on every man who so much as glanced Christine's way. Feelings of jealousy had never plagued him before, but now he was growing to hate the sensation. Nadir pointed out that it was the curse of choosing a beautiful woman and that he would have to learn to deal with it. Erik was just relieved that no one on board seemed to regard her as anything more than the shipmate they had originally come to know and love. Everyone treated her with the utmost respect, dignity and thankfully for his sanity, brother-like affection.

.

The days that followed over the course of the next month or so were some of the happiest times Christine had ever spent. She and Erik were deliriously content together and she thoroughly enjoyed her new role as wife. By day they roamed the sea, engaging in the freedom that only piracy could offer while becoming lost in each others arms at night. Most pirates searched for buried treasure on land…however, the only treasure Erik now seemed interested in finding, was that which was buried under the covers in his bed each night.

No longer having to worry about her being a boy and her close proximity affecting him in a negative way, Erik re-established Christine's fighting lessons himself. She had learned a few of the basics from Nadir, but he was impressed at how quickly she picked up on some of the more intricate moves as well. This time when he would find himself pinned beneath her as she got the drop on him, he found it quite pleasant and had to consciously remind himself not to let her win.

At her request, Erik did his best not to let the fact that she was now a girl alter things when it came to ship duties. She wanted to continue to pull her own weight and in no way become a burden on the crew. She insisted on taking her normal rotation on watch duty and loved the fact that Erik now joined her each time, not wanting to sleep alone in their bed even for a few hours. The only thing that did change, and Erik was unyielding on the matter, was that when they would engage in battle or take a ship, she was now banished to the cabin, as far out of harm's way as possible. Not being allowed out there was painfully hard for her, to sit inside forced to wonder and worry about the safety of Erik and the crew. She did her best to not cause him any undo concern, knowing that if he were distracted by protecting her, Erik might lose his focus and become injured….or worse. Yet this was the life she had chosen, and dangers or not, she wouldn't trade it for anything. As long as Erik was by her side, Christine knew she had everything she had ever dreamed of and never wanted things to change. Yet, as it inevitably does, time and tide wait for no man…and change caught up with them quite suddenly.

.

.

Six weeks had passed and the Phantom had made port in a small town on the west coast of Half Moon Cay to take on supplies. As usual Erik insisted that Christine not venture out on her own and instructed Toby and Blake to accompany her when she asked to go into town. Erik would have escorted her himself, if he had not been needed to stay by the port to handle the business of trading their goods.

"Don't be gone long, I hope to wrap this up quickly and get back out to sea." He told them as they disembarked. Erik had not been able to shake a strange sense of wariness that had come over him ever since they had docked the ship late last night.

"Aye, Sir." Toby said, giving him a casual salute.

"We will be back before you know it. I only need a few things and if you are really good, I might bring you back a surprise." Christine said, giving him a wink and playful smile.

Erik liked the sound of that, and after giving her a kiss, he watched as they headed out. Soon his attention was monopolized by the offloading of the goods they had acquired, and dealing with those who might offer the highest price for it.

Christine had very specific places she needed to go while on shore, and she hurried the men through the busy streets in attempts to get to them all in a timely fashion. The first few shops were not a surprise to her other crew mates, they expected her to want to buy some clothes and a few other things that ladies seemed to like, but when she stopped at a building with a physician's symbol in the window, they looked at her questioningly.

"I found we are in short supply of certain medicines and I was hoping to get some here." She explained. "Now it might take some time to mix certain drugs, so I might be in there a while. How about you two take this list and get the rest of the items while I tend to this?"

Blake quickly stepped in front of her as she began to go inside, signaling that he was not about to allow her out of his sight.

"What do you think Erik would say if he knew we let you go off on your own? I for one value my life a little more than that to find out." Toby said, expressing Blake's thoughts as well.

Christine gave a sigh of frustration, but knew that they were right. Erik was extremely protective of her when they were on land and she knew he had more than once expressed to his men what would happen if they disobeyed him on the matter.

"Fine. Blake you come in with me and Toby you can go take care of this list." She offered, the two men finding this option acceptable.

As they entered the building, Blake looked around the small room, taking note of the chairs and small desk in the corner, but when he saw that there were no items for sale, he turned a questioning glance at Christine. She knew then it was time to come clean.

"I confess, what I said out there was not altogether true, but I really didn't want to go into details until I knew for sure. I was hoping to be examined by a doctor while in town." She began, noting the immediate look of concern that came over Blake's face. She didn't wish to alarm him so she quickly continued. "Nothing is wrong, I am not sick. Well, actually I _have_ been feeling rather nauseous lately, but from what I learned by reading my father's medical books in the past, that is supposed to be quite normal."

"You're going to have a baby?!" Blake blurted out suddenly, taking a step back as his eyes flew to her stomach.

"Shhhh!" She hissed, grabbing his arm and pulling him farther away from the door. She looked back to see Toby walking away as he studied the list, thankfully not having heard Blake's outburst. "I would like to find out for sure first, and then I think it would be nice if Erik knew before everyone else."

Blake nodded, his eyes still wide with shock and a touch of excitement.

"A baby?" He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, we will see." She walked over to the desk and picked up the small bell and rang it softly. The curtain across the doorway to another room opened and a tall thin man in his fifties came out. Taking the glasses out of his pocket he put them on as he approached the two.

"I am Doctor Camble, may I help you?" He asked politely.

"Yes, I was hoping I could get an examination if you are not busy." She asked, pulling out her coin purse in order to assure him he would be paid. "I am in kind of a hurry though."

"I see, and what seems to be the problem?" The physician inquired.

"I believe that I am…..well what I mean is…I think that I might be pregnant. I was hoping you could tell me for sure." She found that the admission caused her to blush slightly, although she was not quite sure why.

The Doctor smiled warmly, his excellent bedside manner quite evident as he walked back over to the curtain and held it open for her.

"Well why don't we just make sure." He offered.

Christine nodded and started for the doorway when she heard Blake clear his throat. She turned to see him looking very uncomfortable.

"I really think it would be better if you waited out her, sir." The Doctor advised.

"I am afraid I have to agree. Given the circumstances I think that Erik would understand as well."

Blake continued to look torn on the subject, but finally saw the wisdom of her words.

"I will be right here if you need anything." He told her, leaning against the wall beside the curtain, his arms folded resolutely.

Christine nodded as the two went inside, Doctor Camble pulling the curtain closed behind them.

"Your husband seems quite protective." He told her as he helped her up onto the examining table.

"You don't know the half of it." She laughed. "But Blake is not my husband, he is just a very good friend. I am afraid if I had brought my actual husband with me, there would have been no way you could have kept him outside."

"Well then, let's not keep either of them waiting, and see if what you suspect is true."

.

.

Several hours had passed since Christine had left for town and Erik was just shaking hands with the merchant who had bought the bulk of the goods. It had been a lucrative deal and now they had more than enough to cover the cost of restocking the supplies while still having a tidy sum to split amongst the crew. He began to think that perhaps the uneasy feelings he had been having were just in his mind, but all that changed when a young street boy came running up to them.

"Are you the captain of the Phantom?" The lad asked, looking kind of nervous when Erik and several of the crew turned to look at him.

"Depends on who is asking." Erik replied, becoming instantly suspicious. He glanced over at Nadir, silently signaling him to be on alert.

"I have a message for a Captain Erik and I was told to deliver it to him in person." The boy said.

"Then you found him. What is the message?" The hairs on the back of Erik's neck began to stand on end.

The kid thrust a rolled up note towards him but instead of taking it, Erik grabbed the boy by the arm and pushed him over into the waiting grasp of Nadir. His first mate held the boy firmly as he began to struggle.

"Let me go!" The kid yelled.

"First things first, let me see what the message is." Erik told him, unrolling the note as he scanned it quickly. A cold sweat gripped his body at what he read, and there was no doubt in the minds of the other crew members standing around, that it involved Christine.

"What is wrong?" Nadir asked, Erik's fear quickly spreading to him.

"The letter says they have Christine. She has been kidnapped!" His eyes became severe as he turned and grabbed the boy by the shoulders, pulling him towards him furiously. "Who gave you this letter? Who was it?" He shouted.

"I don't know. Some man. He gave me the letter and paid me a shilling to deliver it for him. That is all I know, I had never seen him before, I swear." The kid blurted out, his eyes wide with fear.

Erik looked at him for a few seconds longer and then let go of the kid, watching as he ran off, disappearing into the crowd. He then turned to Nadir and the others who were standing around, waiting with anxious looks for Erik to tell them what needed to be done.

"Miller, you take Morehouse and Vane and search the east side of town, Nadir you and I will take the west. If you find anything get back here immediately and send Butler to find us. The rest of you keep the ship secure." He told them, heading out with Nadir right on his heels.

"Tell me what the letter said." Nadir asked as the two practically ran through the streets, scanning the faces for signs of Christine, Toby or Blake.

"It said that they have Christine and that they are willing to exchange her for the map to Red Blood's treasure." He said, not stopping long enough to look at his first mate as he spoke. The fear gripping his chest was almost too much. "Dammit, I never should have let her go into town."

"You couldn't have known. Blaming yourself won't change things, we just need to concentrate on finding her is all." Nadir told him, trying his best to sound reassuring, but when it came to Christine, he knew that Erik could not think clearly. He and the rest of the crew had never seen their Captain so happy as when he was with her, and Nadir knew that Erik would move heaven and earth to get her back safely.

The search went on for what seemed forever, until a sudden cry from Nadir stopped Erik in his tracks. He looked back to see his first mate pointing down the street and he scanned the crowd until he too spotted Toby, walking away from them with several packages in his arms. Erik crossed the road with lightning speed, and all but slammed the poor man up against the wall, his packages falling to the ground from the force.

"Where is she?" He yelled. "Where is Christine?"

At first Toby could not speak, partially from shock, and the rest because Erik had knocked the wind out of him.

"She is with Blake at the Doctor's office. She went in to get some medicine and sent me to fetch the rest of the things on her list." He motioned towards the packages at his feet.

"Show me where." He barked, pulling the man by the collar towards the direction he indicated.

Nadir scooped up the forgotten items and followed quickly behind.

"Right there." Toby said, pointing to the doctor's office where he had left them. "What is this about? Is something wrong?"

"We are going to find out." Erik said through gritted teeth as he burst through the door. He looked around the small room, not seeing Christine or anyone else. He did notice that the curtain that separated the one room from the next was ripped off its rings, causing him to bolt forward, drawing his pistol as he went. Once inside the next room he quickly took in the sight. The table was overturned; bottles and jars were broken and strewn all around leaving no doubt that a struggle had taken place. The back door looked as if it had been kicked in and Erik ran out, looking either way down the alley as he yelled Christine's name. No answer came and the empty causeway gave no indication of which way anyone might have gone.

"Erik!" He heard his first mate yell, calling him back inside. Erik immediately saw why, as Nadir and Toby were in the process of helping an injured Blake into a sitting position. The man's head was covered in blood, running down the side of his face as he groaned in pain. Erik hurried to his side, examining the wound as he grabbed a nearby towel to stem the oozing blood.

"Blake, what happened here? Where is Christine?" He asked, trying to get the dazed man to focus. Another moan from the other side of the room made Toby rise and search out the source, announcing that he found the Doctor, who was also still alive. As Toby helped the man into a nearby chair, Erik looked back at Blake as he attempted to speak.

"They came in so fast…. six of them I think. I was standing by the door while she was talking with the doctor. I tried to stop them…. tried to save her….but there was too many….I am so sorry captain…. just too many." He tried to get up, to rise to his feet, but fell back against Nadir. "We…we have to get her back."

"We will." Erik assured him, laying his hand on the man's shoulder in attempts to keep him still. "It is not your fault, you did what you could." He then turned to the doctor who was sitting behind him. The man had a deep bruise and a nasty gash on his cheek where he had apparently been hit across the face with the hilt of a sword. He seemed dazed, but coherent enough to answer questions. Erik stood before him in a menacing fashion. "What do you know of all this? Had you ever seen these men before? Do you know where they took my wife?"

"No….I don't know anything about the men who attacked us. We were just discussing the results of your wife's exam when the door burst open, and the men came rushing in. They took us completely by surprise, and then your friend came running in to help. Your wife was brave, she fought back and I believe she wounded one with her knife before another one hit me and that was the last thing I remember." He looked up at Erik with regret and sympathy. "I have no idea why they took her or where they went, I am truly sorry."

Erik walked a few steps away, one hand on his hip and the other on his furrowed brow. He looked at the splintered door for a moment before grabbing it and slamming it shut with such force that it broke off the hinges, landing on the floor with a loud crash. Everyone in the room was silent, not wanting to say anything for fear that Erik would turn his wrath on them. After a few moments, Nadir saw his shoulders slump, indicating that the madness had passed and he was now his clear thinking self again, ready to do what needed to be done. Turning back around to look at them he barked his orders.

"Toby you stay here with Blake and the Doctor. Do what you can to help him fix up Blake's head and then the two of you get back to the ship. Nadir you go round up the rest of the crew. We are going to need every able bodied man on deck for this." He then headed for the front door, but stopped as the Doctor rose unsteadily to his feet and called after him.

"Sir. I don't know if this is the proper time to tell you this, but I think you have a right to know. Your wife came to see me for a very specific reason." He almost hesitated as Erik turned to face him, his amber eyes a blaze behind the black mask he wore. The Doctor swallowed hard but found the nerve to continue. "Your wife…is with child."

Erik froze, and he was sure his heart had all but stopped beating in his chest as he let the man's words sink in. A baby? He was going to be a father? His mind flashed back to the several days that Christine had seemed sea sick in the morning, and he once again cursed himself for not being more observant. Christine was now carrying _his child_ and all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her how happy he was at the news. Yet, she was gone, stolen away from him by god only knows who, and now his only thought was to get her back!

"Erik….I am so sorry." Nadir said quietly, rising to his feet and coming to stand beside his captain. He couldn't imagine the pain and worry his friend was feeling at that moment.

Erik turned to stare at Nadir, nothing but pure determination showing in his eyes.

"I don't want your pity right now." He told him, his voice deadly calm. "What I need is Christine home, and your help to kill the bastard who took her."

"Done!"

.

.

**Eeek! Erik is going hunting! I would run if I were the bad guy…run fast and far!**

**Sooo, what did you think of:**

**Their time together being married?**

**Erik's jealousy over her writing Raoul?**

**Her being pregnant – being a pirate, Erik was bound to have good swimmers, hee hee.**

**The kidnapping and ransom demand?**

**Erik's reaction to it all?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello my lovelies….here is another double feature for you – once again the second chapter is a bit short, but goes hand in hand with this one. Just remember to REVIEW EACH CHAPTER SEPERATLY. Thank you!**

**Now….sick'em Erik!**

.

Chapter 26

.

.

Christine's head felt very horrible, as if it had been stuffed full of cotton and her thoughts were having trouble making their way around in her mind. She opened her eyes and tried to remember where she was and how she got there. She was on a ship, the rocking motion beneath her told her this, but who's ship? Blinking, she allowed the memories of her abduction to come flooding back, fear now replacing her confusion. She had been in the doctor's office, speaking with Dr. Camble when the back door had burst open and six men came rushing in, swords drawn. She recalled Mr. Blake's immediate response, taking on two of the men as she drew her own blade and slashed the arm of one assailant, before rounding on her next target. The doctor had been taken off guard, and she saw him go down after one solid blow, hoping he was only unconscious and not mortally wounded. When she saw a third man come up behind Blake, she screamed a warning, but it had not been quick enough. In horror she watched him strike Blake on the side of his head with the butt of his pistol, and her blood ran cold as he sunk to the floor and ceased to move. Christine rushed to aid her friend, but before she could reach him, a smelly damp rag was placed over her mouth, and she remembered no more.

Drugged…she must have been drugged, she though. Most likely chloroform, she deduced, knowing that was a reasonable cause of her disorientation. Yet through the haze she suddenly remembered the words the doctor had told her just moments before the attack which had filled her heart with joy. Christine was indeed going to have a child…Erik's child. Her hand moved to cover her stomach, feeling a sense of pride and excitement at the idea that beneath her fingers a tiny new life was forming. _Their baby._ A little son or daughter that she knew she would love, care for and guard against the evils of this world. Well the evils had found them, so summoning her courage she prepared to do just that, _protect her child at all costs_.

Forcing her mind to clear she sat up, taking note that she was not bound or restrained, but was lying on a bed in what appeared to be a lavishly appointed cabin. Probably belonging to the captains. It mirrored Erik's room in some ways, the large windows across the one wall, the window seat that lined the same side and the way the big four posted bed was positioned to take in the spectacular view. Yet where their cabin was open and spacious, this one was more closed in and cluttered. So many boxes and trunks lay littered around the room, telling Christine that the owner was the kind who did not trust his precious belongings to be out of his sight. Was he that greedy or did he not trust his crew? Either way, Christine instantly knew she was not looking forward to making his acquaintance. Unfortunately, he had other ideas.

"Ahhh, I see you are awake." A man's voice said from behind her.

Christine's head whipped around as she watched the intruder enter from a door beside the bed. For where Erik's cabin was open on either side of the dividing wall, she saw that this one was solid and only accessed by a single door…her only means of escape.

The man was tall, his dark hair slicked back and pulled tightly behind his head and he was dressed in a black shirt and pants. Both his accent and features seemed to indicate Portuguese decent, and she watched as he sauntered into the room, never taking her wary eyes off of him.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Christine said, truly wishing she had some sort of weapon with which to defend herself. "I demand you release me at once!"

His only response was a sinister laugh, one that chilled her to the bone. He walked over to a nearby table and poured something into a glass, then came back to stand in front of her as he held it out.

"Here, I am sure you are still feeling light headed. You put up an admirable fight, I must say. I had not expected that and I must say that I found it very…exhilarating." She had yet to take the glass from him and he grew impatient. "Drink!" He barked, shoving the glass closer to her.

Christine reached out and took it, but did not comply with is request.

"What is it?" She asked, eyeing the colored liquid skeptically.

"Only the finest Portuguese wine. There are no drugs or aphrodisiac in it, I assure you. It will simply help to clear your mind and flush the haze from your system." He assured her.

Christine would have liked to have thrown it back in his face, but she found that her throat was indeed dry, and she knew she would need a clear mind in order to plot her escape, so she took a sip. The wine was indeed good, sweet and sharp at the same time, offering her a brief rush of clarity. After a few more quick sips she handed the remainder of the glass back to him, of which he immediately finished off in one gulp.

"Will you now tell me who you are, and why you have brought me here?" She requested once more, hoping he would satisfy her curiosity.

"My name is Captain Domingos Marques and you are currently aboard my ship, the Diablo's Doom. As for why you are here…I would have thought it was obvious. You are bait, Miss Christine Daae."

"My name is Christine Wright!" She told him, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Ahhh, yes, of course it is. However it is Christine _Daae_, the daughter of a small town doctor, who will fetch me a fine reward…not the wife of a murdering pirate. So excuse me if I now choose to address you by the name that holds more value to me." Marques said, pulling out a chair and sitting down a few feet away from her.

"So that is what this is all about, the reward money my father is offering? Well I assure you, that the only thing you will get…is killed!" She told him, not all together upset by the prospect. "My father will not pay you a penny once he hears how you treated me. Yet I doubt that it will even come to that, since Erik will hunt you down and slit your throat first."

"Oh I doubt that. I have already informed your husband of my demands and from what my spies have told me, he is complying nicely. It seems that you have tamed the beast, made him soft and willing to submit easily…for apparently he now has something worth loosing. You are his weakness and I mean to exploit that."

"Go to hell!" She spat at him, turning her head to the side so he would not see the pain his words had caused. Was it true? Had she put Erik at risk by loving him…and him loving her? She knew she would do anything for him, and it seems that he was now willing to do anything for her. Christine only prayed that it would not be to their destruction.

"I must admit though, I found it quite surprising to hear that you, a beautiful and fine young lady, willingly married this Captain Erik. While I have never had the pleasure of making his acquaintance, I have heard quite a few rumors about what he hides behind his mask. Some tales are quite gruesome, and I find that I am more than curious to learn the truth. Tell me, is your husband truly a hideous monster, as they claim?"

"You are the only hideous monster that I know of!" This time her anger would not be contained and she lept off the bed, her hands reaching for his throat over the insult.

Marques was taken by surprise by her actions and almost fell backwards in his chair as she attacked him. Her grip was stronger than he had anticipated and he felt her fingers close over his windpipe before he was able to fend her off.

Christine was strong, and Erik had done a good job in teaching her fighting skills, but her head was still groggy from the drugs and she was soon subdued by her would-be captor. Once he had dislodged her from his neck, he spun her around so that she was now sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped around her torso in a vise-like grip that pinned her arms to her side. She struggled at first, but soon realized it was no use and she was only tiring herself out. She needed to save her strength for her next attempt at escape.

"Now, now, my little wild cat." Marques purred into her ear from behind. "Such fire you have…no wonder Erik is willing to sacrifice himself for you."

"Sacrifice himself? What do you mean?" She gasped, not liking the sound of that.

"Though I did tell him that I would trade you back to him for Red Bloods map, I have to assume he is not foolish enough to believe I would actually keep my word. Hence he is coming here with the knowledge that the moment I have what I want…he will most assuredly die." He now buried his face into her hair, grazing the side of her neck with is lips, breathing in deeply with a low moan. "Then my dear, you will be a sad little widow, and perhaps I can offer you a measure of consolation as I take you for myself."

This was now too much for Christine, and she tore from his grasp with such fervor that it shocked even herself. The idea of this man threatening not only Erik, but now the possible safety of her unborn child, had turned her into a wild woman. Marques reached out to grab her but she was too quick, stumbling away from him as she ran to the door with every idea of escape. However, her hopes were dashed when the knob refused to turn and she was left tugging at it in frustration. A low and sinister laugh behind her made her spin around.

"Looking for this?" He asked, holding up a small metal key. Marques licked his thin lips as he advanced towards her. Knowing he had her backed against a wall with nowhere to run suited him nicely, and the look of fear in her eyes was intoxicating. He did so love it when they fought him; it only served to fuel his sadistic lusts. "I had planned to save you for later, when I could spend more time, but I think that a little lesson in manners now might serve to heighten the pleasures I intend to take from you later, my little wild cat." He then lunged forward, pinning her to the wall as he forced his hard and aching body flush with hers. He grabbed her by the arms just below each shoulder, and held her securely as she struggled. The metal key was now caught between his palm and her flesh, biting into her as he gripped. Christine let out a cry of shock as he pressed his obvious arousal against her, and turned her head away just in time as his lips descended. They missed their intended target, but not to be deterred, Marques instead sought out the soft skin of her neck, nipping and exploring as she squirmed.

"That's it…fight me." He growled, his grip on her arms growing tighter as he became more frantic in his attack.

_If Marques wanted a fight, well he was bloody well going to get one_, she thought to herself as her stomached turned at the feel of his cold lips on her throat. Using what little strength she still possessed she managed to push him back far enough to ram her knee up violently, rising to meet his throbbing manhood with a sickening thud. Smiling to herself, Christine heard him let out a strangled cry of pain upon contact. Marques fell backwards as a string of foreign words, which Christine could only assume were most foul in nature, came tumbling out of his mouth. He clutched himself protectively as his face twisted in agony, the key now falling from his hand to land on the floor at her feet. Scooping it up quickly she whirled around and thrust it into the keyhole and turned the knob to freedom.

However, when she yanked the door open instead of her escape, there stood a very large and imposing figure of a man, a long blade in his hand and a murderous look in his eyes. Christine was forced backwards as the man advanced into the room, his eyes immediately going to his captain who was still writhing on the floor.

"Are you all right captain?" The man asked, still keeping his sword trained on Christine.

"Do I look all right?!" Marques growled, at last able to make it to his knees, yet still bent over and gasping for breath.

"I came to tell you that the men have spotted the captain of the Phantom rowing in, sir." The man informed, still unsure whether he should continue to hold the girl at bay or help his captain to his feet.

"Erik!?" Christine gasped, taking a step closer to the door, but jumped back when the blade came dangerously close to her. She would not dare risk her child by attempting to get past the man, when it was obvious that he knew how to use the deadly weapon.

"Want me to kill her for you, captain?" The man asked, his eyes revealing the pleasure he found in that idea.

"No…I will deal with her later." He then reached out and braced himself against the side of the bed as he rose shakily to his feet. "I will take an inordinate amount of pleasure in making her pay for what she did." He spat. "Tie her up!"

Once more Christine did her best to fight, but she was simply too weak, and soon found herself forced into a chair with her hands tied behind her back, facing the large bay windows. By this time Marques had recovered enough to be back to his smug self, and taking a long strip of cloth he came up behind her and pulled it roughly across her mouth to gag her.

"We do not want you screaming out a warning to your beloved, now do we?" He asked, pulling the rag painfully tight as he tied the knot in the back. "Don't worry though, I will not leave you in suspense long. You will know the minute I have killed him…when you hear me put a bullet between his eyes. After that, I promise to return and you can do all the screaming you want, as I punish you for what you just did to me." He then leaned in closer, his voice an evil whisper in her ear. "Or perhaps they could be screams of pleasure. After all, you might find it a enjoyable change to be bedded by a real man and not a filthy monster like…"

Marques never got to finish his sentence because Christine leaned forward and brought her head back with all her strength, striking him in the nose with the back of her skull. The pain that shot through her was dizzying, the man indeed had a hard face, but it was more than worth it to hear the howl of agony that emanated from him once more. As he stumbled back away from her, she saw the brief flash of amusement on the face of the other man, apparently enjoying the idea of someone besting the cruel captain.

"Feisty little thing, aint she captain?" The man said, clearing his throat to cover up the humor in his voice.

"Shut up and get out on deck! Make sure this Captain Erik is unarmed then send him in as soon as he is on board." Marques ordered, holding his hand over his face as he once more tried to compose himself. Stepping in front of her he reached out and roughly pulled her chin up so that she was looking directly at him. "No mercy now, little one. He dies quickly…but you…I will make you beg for death." Then turning quickly he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

The moment she knew she was alone, Christine allowed the tears to come at last. Oh Erik…what had she done? He was coming to save her, but what if he got hurt or killed in the process? Her heart broke to think that he could truly die, never knowing that he was going to be a father. This was all her fault; if she hadn't been foolish enough to get captured, Erik would not be rowing towards possible death. If anything happened to him, she knew she could never forgive herself.

.

.

The note had said for Erik to come alone to a ship called Diablo's Doom that would be anchored just off shore at 10:00pm. He had been instructed to bring the map and nothing else, no gun, no sword. It had said if he complied, he would get Christine back safely, but that familiar feeling in his gut told him that was a lie. Whoever took Christine had to know that Erik would not rest until he had vengeance, so before the sun rose tomorrow… blood would spill.

As Erik rowed slowly towards the ship, he thought back over the events of the past few hours and the discussion he had with his men.

_ "Are there any questions?" He asked Nadir and the crew as he prepared to leave. He watched as those around him shook their heads, each one completely clear on what needed to happen. It was then that Erik saw Blake standing among them, his head still bandaged from the beating he had taken earlier. He knew that the man was in turmoil over what had happened. "Mr. Blake, you should not be out of bed. You are in no condition to fight right now, and will be of no use to me dead." He told the man in a gentle, yet firm voice._

_"I won't be able to rest until Christine is safely back on board. So don't ask me to." Blake told his captain in no uncertain terms._

_Erik understood completely, and giving a nod he dropped the issue. He knew that Blake's feelings for Christine were very strong, and that he blamed himself for not being able to protect her like he had wanted. A feeling that Erik was currently all too familiar with._

_"Then it looks like we all know what we are doing. Let's get it done." With one last look of determination, Erik swung himself over the side of the ship, climbed down the rope ladder into the long boat that waited, and began to row towards the coordinates he had been given. _

As he approached the dark ship called Diablo's Doom he could see the men standing on deck, their guns trained on him, ready to shoot if he tried anything. They had no way of knowing that Erik was willing to play their game to the letter, coming unarmed and ready to turn over the map. Yes, he would do exactly as they wished, right up until the point where he drove his blade home into the heart of the devil who dared to take his wife. He had tried desperately not to think of what she might be going through, how frightened she was. The mere thought of her alone and afraid nearly killed him. He knew she was no coward, and the doctor had told him that she had fought bravely, but she was still his precious Christine, and he wished he could somehow reassure her that he was on his way to rescue her.

He stepped onto the deck and stood compliantly as they searched him for weapons, upon finding none they escorted him to the captain's quarters, opening the door for him to step inside. Erik walked in slowly, taking in his surroundings in a single glance. It was a dark room with lots of trinkets and small golden items littered around, telling Erik that this person valued possessions and money above all else. Unlike his own cabin on the Phantom, this room was walled off, separating the office portion of the cabin from the personal space by a closed door. Yet, it was the man sitting behind the desk that he zeroed in on, the man who was now the focus of all his hate. Like the room around him, he too was dark and swarthy, sporting a fresh bruise across the bridge of his nose, leaving Erik with a touch of pride at the idea that Christine was probably responsible for it. Still, what Erik noticed most was his eyes, harsh and cold, showing no sign of empathy. It was something Erik had seen many times in the faces of ruthless pirates who took pleasure in the kill, and had become far too practiced at it. Erik could read this man and his intentions quite clearly, sizing up his enemy as he tried to push his rage down deep in his gut. He would have to remain calm and stay in control if he was going to get out of this as planned. He could not let this sly captain get the upper hand.

"I must say I am impressed, captain." The man began, his voice heavy with an accent. He leaned forward in his chair as if to examine Erik more closely, obviously intrigued by the mask he wore. "I have to admit that a part of me thought you might not come at all, and yet here you are, unarmed and hopefully with the map."

"You're the one who made the rules." Erik replied coldly. "However, if you would rather I came ready to fight, you should have said so. I would have certainly obliged."

"I am sure you would have." He agreed, almost as if he relished the idea of doing battle with him. He stood up and extended his hand. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Captain Domingos Marques."

Erik stood there, his eyes expressionless and unfeeling, giving no response to the man's overture.

"Well then, so much for the pleasantries." Marques said tersely, lowering the hand that Erik refused to take.

"Did you honestly see this going pleasantly?" Erik asked, taking a threatening step closer, his hands itching to wrap themselves around the man's neck.

"That is far enough." Marques warned, raising his pistol and cocking it, as he pointed it at Erik. "How about we keep this on a business level and not allow it to become messy."

"You should have thought about _that_ before you took my wife." Erik said, his voice a low growl as he continued to fight down his anger.

"Ah yes, the lovely Miss Daae. Your little Christine, she is quite a woman and muito bonito." He gave a slight chuckle, possibly seeing Erik flinch at the fact he knew her maiden name. "Yes, I am completely aware of the lady's interesting history. I originally looked into her past because of the ransom that was offered, but in my pursuit to locate the boy called Chris, I stumbled across you and your bride celebrating at the Crimson Cutlass. Something told me that the similarities could not be pure coincidence, and soon I discovered the truth behind her masquerade. I do have to compliment you on winning the heart of such a rare pearl. Her beauty is quite breathtaking and she has proven to be quite…feisty." He reached up and touched his bruised face, wincing slightly in remembrance. "Yet, I am sure you already knew that. Tell me, does that fire transfer to other aspects of her personality as well?"

Erik could tell he was trying to get a rise out of him, and it was working. The mere thought of this man even being in the same room as his Christine was threatening to send him over the edge.

"If you laid one hand on her I swear I will…." He began.

"Temper, temper." Marques warned, once more bringing up his gun to ward off Erik. "I assure you that she is quite safe, and no harm has come to her…..yet. So as long as you brought me what I want, I see no reason for that to change. Try and cross me however, and you will both regret it."

Erik was seething, his blood pounding in his ears at the thought of what this man might do should he fail tonight. He reached into his pocket and took out the map, tossing it onto the desk in front of him.

"Then let's get this over with. Here is what you asked for, now release Christine." He growled.

Marques took the parchment and rolled it open, examining it carefully as a smile spread over his face.

"I have searched for this map for a long time. I served aboard the Damnation for several years before taking my own command, and I was there when Red Blood found this. It has always been my plan to take the ship in battle and acquire it myself, but apparently you beat me to it. I found it quite fortuitous to learn that you held two things I wanted, this map and your woman. Both are worth a fortune to me, and as an added bonus, I get to kill the infamous masked captain of the Phantom as well."

"So you never had any intention of keeping your word?" Erik replied, no hint of emotion in his voice. "Can't say that surprises me much."

"Yes, it is true, I do have this nasty habit of changing the rules in the middle of a game. Could be why I chose a life of piracy instead of taking up the family business. Please do not worry, I have no intention of making you suffer long. I promise to put you out of your misery by dawn, since I have quite a lengthy journey ahead, and we need to sail with the morning tide. Thankfully, I now have a pretty little thing to keep me company over the long days…and nights ahead."

Erik could see the sadistic gleam in Marques' eyes as he said this, and if the door behind him had not opened just then, he was dead sure he would have leaped over the desk and snapped the bastard's neck.

"Get out!" Marques shouted, not taking his eyes off of Erik to look at who had entered "I said I did not want to be disturbed." When the man did not turn and leave as instructed, but instead came in further, Marques suddenly noticed that it was not one of his men at all. "Who the hell are you!?"

Erik turned around, reaching out his hand for the pistol and knife that Nadir was now offering him, and calmly tucked them both into his belt.

"Him? He is my first mate, Mr. Khan, and by his presence here I have to assume that the rest of your men are now either dead or incapacitated outside." He looked at Nadir for confirmation.

"Aye sir, that they are." Nadir said with a nod.

"What…?" Marques stammered, not completely understanding what was going on.

"Oh you see, I tend to change the rules in the middle of things as well. I just didn't seem to like _your_ way of playing the game. So this is how things are going to work from here on out." Erik suddenly quit talking and stepped forward. Grabbing the front of the desk he pushed it over onto the startled man. Marques fell backwards, his gun firing harmlessly into the air as Erik leaped over the desk like a wild cat. Seizing him by the shirt, he lifted him effortlessly off the floor and slammed him violently against the wall. Cocking his pistol, Erik held it up to the man's throat, leaning in closely as he hissed his next words through clenched teeth. "You are going to tell me where I can find Christine, and believe me when I say that your life expectancy now solely depends on what condition I find her in. If even one hair on her head is out of place I will take an inordinate amount of pleasure in removing yours from your shoulders."

Marques' eyes blazed with hate as he stared back at Erik, not giving him an answer.

Erik stuck his pistol back into his belt, and without releasing his hold on his throat, slugged the man in the stomach causing him to double over. Marques gasped for air as he was once more brought to an upright position against the wall roughly.

"Let's try this again. Where is she?" Erik growled.

Marques was not one to give up easily, but he was also smart enough to know when he had been beaten.

"She…she is in there." He said, coughing and gasping for breath as Erik's grip tightened on his windpipe.

Erik glanced over his shoulder at the door that separated the two rooms before turning back to Marques. Erik pulled back his fist and landed a powerful blow to the man's chin. That one was followed by another, and then one more as the pirate's head snapped back each time. The last one was strong enough to cause Marques to lose consciousness, and Erik watched as he slumped to the floor. He looked down at the man lying at his feet, an overwhelming need to punch him further burning inside him, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Erik turned to see Nadir looking at him with concern.

"I will take care of him, you go get Christine." He told his friend, trying to pull him back from the brink of madness.

Erik knew he was right, and leaving the villain to Nadir, he quickly crossed the floor and burst through the door in search of Christine.

.

.

**Ahhh, Nadir and the voice of reason once more. Yes, Go Get Her!**

**Now take a moment and stop here – tell me what you thought of:**

**Our new bad guy Marques?**

**Christine's reaction to him kidnapping her.**

**Erik's reaction to Marques?**

**Erik's rescue plan?**


	27. Chapter 27

**I would like to take a moment to greet our new readers! Hello to each and every one of you! *Erik waves hello too***

**Now this is the second of two chapters I posted tonight, so if you missed chapter 26, go back and read that one first! Otherwise what follows will make no sense at all. Ha ha. Please remember to review each chapter. Thank you very much.**

.

_**Chapter 27**_

.

.

Erik's eyes adjusted to the low light immediately as he scanned the room for signs of his Christine. His gaze fell upon her figure, sitting with her back turned to him in a chair near the back of the room. Fear gripped his heart as he saw that she was bound and gagged, her head lowered…and she was not moving. Rushing to her side, he fell to his knees in front of Christine and lifted her chin gently as she opened her tear filled eyes. When she saw who it was now before her, he heard her cry out his name through the cloth in her mouth, as more tears began to slide down her cheeks. Reaching behind her, Erik quickly cut the bonds that held her hands and gently removed the gag. Christine's arms were instantly around his neck and they held each other tightly, relief flooding over them as Erik allowed himself to breathe easy for the first time all day. He found he could not hold her close enough, almost not daring to believe she was safe and with him once more.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Erik asked, pulling back as he cupped her face, his thumbs brushing away the tears that would not stop. "He will die a slow and painful death if he touched you."

"No…no I'm fine." She was quick to assure him, knowing he meant every word. "I am sorry, Erik, so dreadfully sorry that I put you in danger like this. He told me he was going to kill you if you came for me. That he was going to shoot you between the eyes and when I heard the gun go off, I….I…" Her face filled with fear once more as she buried her head in his chest and gave way to heart wrenching sobs.

"Shhhh, it is all over. I am here, everything is fine." Erik soothed, holding her close to him as she cried. "I am the one who is sorry. Sorry that he used you to get to me. He wanted Red Blood's map and he took you to force me to bring it to him. I am so sorry you had to go through all of this because of that damned treasure. It's all right now, he is not going to kill anyone. I took care of Marques and the rest of our crew captured his ship."

Christine pulled back and looked up into his face in shock.

"The whole crew risked their lives? Oh Erik, you all could have been killed…all because of me."

Erik leaned forward and kissed her damp cheek gently, bringing his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes. His next words came out in more of a hoarse whisper than he intended.

"How could I not come for you, you are my life. Without you I would have been dead anyway."

"I was just so afraid. Afraid that…." She choked up, unable to get the words out.

"Don't worry, Marques will never come near you again, I swear it." Erik assured her. It was killing him to see such fear in her eyes.

"I wasn't afraid for me….I was afraid for you…that he would kill you!" She stammered, the idea of Erik dying causing her great distress. "I was so scared I would never see you again, that I couldn't tell you… that you would never know that I am…."

"Having our baby?" He finished, knowing for sure what she was going to say this time.

"Yes…how did you…?" She whispered, quiet for a moment or two, searching his eyes to discern how he felt about it. "Does the news make you happy?"

"Happy?" He asked in disbelief, reaching out to place his hand gently on her still flat stomach. "The woman I love more than life itself is having my child…happy does not even begin to describe what I am feeling." He then looked down where his hand lay in awe. "There is a little you growing inside there."

"Or a little you." She corrected, placing her hand on top of his.

Christine was looking down at that moment and did not notice the flash of panic that crosses over Erik's eyes at her statement. By the time she did look up, he had managed to regain his composure.

"Either way, we made it together." Christine said with a genuine smile. "How did you find out?"

"The doctor you saw told me, and if he hadn't I have no doubt that Blake would have. He really can't resist telling me all your secrets, you know. " He laughed nervously.

"Blake! Is he alright? He went down so hard and looked so still when they took me away." Christine asked, her panic renewed.

"Blake is fine, a little bump on the head but nothing serious. I'm sure that seeing you safe and sound will be the best medicine for him. Come on, let's get you out of here." He stood up, and taking her hands in his, he helped her to her feet. Yet when she seemed to waver slightly, Erik's arm shot out, encircling her waist quickly. "What's wrong, do you need to sit back down?" He asked, ready to carry her if she needed him to.

"No, just a little light headed is all." She reached around to touch the back of her head gingerly, a quick intake of breath hissing through her teeth as she did, causing Erik to become immediately concerned.

"You're hurt!" He moved around to get a better look, he brought his fingers up gently to survey the lump that had formed on the back of her head.

"I am afraid that I have only myself to blame for that." She confessed, trying to alleviate the fear and rage that sprang into Erik's eyes. "Marques said something very unkind about you causing me to lose my temper and slam the back of my head into his face. I hope I did as much damage to him as I apparently did to myself."

"From the looks of the bruise he was sporting, you probably broke his nose." Erik laughed, happy to see that this ordeal had not broken her fighting spirit. He slipped his arm securely around her waist and guided her towards the door.

.

When they stepped out onto the deck Erik saw that Nadir and the men had indeed made short order of Marques and his crew. Most of them were tied securely to the mast or to the nearby railing, and those who were still alive and conscious were not looking very happy about it either. Every eye turned towards them as Erik led her out, his men giving a collective sigh of relief at the sight of her safely beside him.

"What are your orders, captain?" Nadir asked, fingering his knife menacingly. "Shall we slit their throats; just shoot them or maybe something more inventive….like keelhauling the lot?"

Erik paused, considering the options Nadir had suggested but quickly looked down as he felt Christine tug at his shirt sleeve. She looked very small and tired just then, and his heart went out to her.

"I don't think it would be right to take a life on the same night we learned about the new one we are going to bring into this world." She said quietly, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"That devil stole you from me, I cannot let that slide." Erik argued, wanting bloody revenge. "He deserves nothing less than death by my hands!"

"I am not saying he doesn't deserve it. I am just asking that you don't allow anger and hate to dictate your actions tonight…not tonight. Please?"

Erik closed his eyes and gave a long sigh. Only Christine could have made him stay his hand, and after what she had been through, the last thing she needed to know was that she had been the reason for a massacre… no matter how justified it would have been.

"For you." He agreed, lifting her chin slightly with his finger as he looked into her eyes. Erik signaled for Blake to come over, handing her to the man who was almost in tears at being reunited once more. "Take her down to the longboat, I will be there shortly."

Christine and Blake turned towards the railing but Christine froze when Marques spoke up loudly.

"What, my little wild cat? After everything we shared, not even a kiss goodbye?" He called, his voice dripping with evil.

Erik watched as Christine stiffened and slowly turned around. Her eyes, which held such tenderness only seconds ago, were now ablaze with a deep fire. He was seeing a new side to his wife, one he was pretty sure he never wanted to be on the receiving end of. Removing herself from Blake's arm she slowly crossed the deck until she stood directly in front of the captain tied to the mast.

"You try my patience. You may escape death tonight, but I swear that if you ever cross our path again, I will gladly slit your throat myself." Balling up her fist she struck him as hard as she could across the face. It was not enough to knock him unconscious, but the look of shock and the small trickle of blood that sprang from the side of his mouth, gave Christine a deep feeling of satisfaction.

Turning, she walked slowly back to where Erik stood and grabbed hold of his arm as her strength seemed to leave her. The day's events, and the exertion she had just used in striking Marques, finally catching up with her.

"Get me out of here." She whispered softly as she felt her knees buckle under her.

Erik felt her go and instantly swept her up into his arms, and after reassuring himself that she was alright, he passed her back over to Blake, who took her to the awaiting boat. Once she was safely off the ship he turned back to Marques who was now chuckling softly to himself.

"Like I said… feisty little wench." He looked up at Erik as he approached. "Perhaps her parting 'kiss' will leave a scar for me to remember her by." He continued to taunt, not realizing the sheer strength of will that Erik was using to keep from killing the man.

"You want something to remember her by?" He asked, taking the blade out of his belt. "Let me help you with that." He reached up and grabbed Marques by the chin with his hand, and twisting the man's head to the side, he cut a deep slice down his left cheek. Marques let out a cry, cursing Erik in Portuguese as he struggled against his vice like grip. "There, now for the rest of your short miserable life you have a constant reminder to never come near what is mine again!"

"You will die for this!" Marques spat at him, the blood from the wound dripping down onto his shirt.

"You are in no position to carry out any threats. However…I am! If you want to live past the next few minutes I would advise against pushing me further. Christine may not wish me to take a life tonight, but I assure you that I have a completely different feeling on the matter. If I ever see you again, or if you dare to come near my wife, I promise that I will kill you without a moment's hesitation." He then turned to Nadir, having decided the swiftest and most fitting punishment that didn't involve gutting the man. "Disable the rudder, run up the white flag of surrender and send the vessel out into the English shipping lanes. It would be safe to say they should be spotted by one of the Royal Navy in a day's time…maybe two. If they are lucky they might be boarded and arrested before they die of thirst. I am sure the captain of whatever vessel that finds them will receive a commendation for capturing a ship like this full of pirates."

An amused smile crossed Nadir' lips as he nodded in agreement, knowing Erik's idea was sound. This way Marques would get what was coming to him, most likely a hanging, while still complying with Christine's request.

"You head back to the ship with Christine. We will take care of everything." He assured his captain, recognizing his eagerness to check on his wife.

Erik nodded in gratitude as he turned and left the ship, not even giving one last glance at the man tied to the mast. In his eyes, Marques was as good as dead and no longer worth considering. All he wanted now was to get Christine back to the Phantom, and continue their lives as if this had never happened. Yet, it had happened, and deep down Erik knew he would never be able to forget it.

.

Christine had fallen asleep in his arms on the way back to the ship but as he carried her into their cabin she opened her eyes.

"Erik?" She said, a hint of panic in her voice.

"Shhhh, I am right here. Go back to sleep." He told her, kissing the top of her head. He laid her down on the bed, removing her boots before pulling the covers up around her.

"Stay with me." She murmured, reaching out to take his hand.

"I am not going anywhere." He assured her as he sat down on the bed, leaning up against the headboard as he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her securely. He smiled as he watched her drift off to sleep once more, loving the feeling of her safely in his embrace. It had been a very harrowing day for both of them, and he hoped that Christine would not be plagued with bad dreams because of it.

Erik on the other hand had just lived out his worst nightmare. The knowledge that his life as a pirate had endangered this precious woman beside him cut into him like a knife. All the fears that had plagued him before he asked her to marry him returned like a slap in the face. He had tried to forget them, to ignore the potential dangers he would be introducing her to, and all because he selfishly wanted her to stay with him so desperately.

Things had been going so well, Christine was brave and fearless, causing Erik to think that they could indeed make this work. He loved having her with him, his life was so much better since she came into it, but now things were different, it was not just the two of them anymore. He was going to be a father! Him… _Erik, a father_. That look of panic crossed his eyes once more, the fear gripping him that he could not control. The fear that any child of his might somehow inherit his mangled features, condemning this innocent babe to a life of torment and scorn. He was reluctant to share such ideas with Christine, for she seemed so happy about the idea and did not wish to dampen her joy. Still, it plagued his mind mercilessly.

Yet even without the threat of his deformity being passed on, Erik knew it would take him a while to get used to the idea of being responsible for a whole new life, a thought that both frightened and exhilarated him. He and Christine were having a baby, they were starting a family together. His anger grew hot again at the knowledge that Marques had endangered that family to get to him….. and it had worked perfectly. Erik now had something valuable to lose, something his enemies could use against him. As he looked down at the sleeping angel beside him, he knew he could never let anyone threaten his family like that again.

A light tap on the cabin door broke him from his thoughts, signaling to him that Nadir and the rest of the men must have returned. Erik gently eased himself out of her warm embrace, and leaning down he kissed her on the cheek before he left the room.

Once outside he and Nadir sat down by the railing to talk.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Just as you said. We rigged the rudder and sails sending it out to the shipping lanes. I wouldn't be surprised if they were in custody by tomorrow afternoon." Nadir laughed.

"Good." He looked around as the rest of the crew went about their nightly duties or disappeared below to get some much deserved rest. Erik could not help but feel a surge of pride and gratitude for each and every man who had so willingly put their lives on the line that night for him and Christine. He knew they loved Christine as well, but was it fair to them? Was he putting not only Christine's life at risk but theirs as well?

"How is she?" Nadir asked, glancing towards the cabin.

"Asleep. She was more worried about everyone else than her own safety." Erik told him, rubbing his hands over his masked face tiredly.

"Sounds like her." He then gave a slight chuckle of disbelief. "Christine is going to be a mother…and _you_ are going to be a father! Who would ever have thought that would happen?" He said, patting Erik on the back.

"Certainly not me." He replied, his eyes staring straight ahead.

"This is a good thing…right?" Nadir asked, trying to read Erik's expression.

"Best thing in the world." He assured him, giving him a big grin, setting the man's mind at ease. "I just worry that….." he let his words trail off.

"That?" Nadir prompted.

"That I am doing the right thing. Is this any life for a woman and a child?" He looked around at the ship. "Battles, killing, out at sea for months at a time, never knowing where the next port will be? There are dangers around every corner and so many chances for things to go wrong. Is it fair to ask them to live like that?"

Nadir was silent for a few moments, letting the implications of his captain's words sink in.

"What are you saying?" He asked quietly.

Erik looked over at his first mate and gave him a tired smile.

"I am not saying anything…. just thinking out loud. It's late and I am tired. Now is not the right time to be making any kind of long term decisions." He stood up and looked down at Nadir, placing his hand on the man's shoulder. "Thank you for all your help today, I couldn't have got through it without you. All of you." Erik made a mental note to gather the crew together in the morning to express his gratitude properly.

"We all love Christine. You know we would do anything for her." Nadir said seriously.

"I know."

Nadir reached into his shirt and pulled out the map that he had picked up back on Marques' ship.

"Here, I figured he wouldn't be needing this where he was going." He laughed.

Erik looked at the map in his hand for a few seconds, not willing to take it back.

"You keep it. I never want to see that infernal thing again. It has caused me more trouble than it is worth." He told him, knowing it had almost caused the death of both him and Christine twice now.

Nadir nodded, understanding Erik's reasoning as he stuffed it back inside his shirt.

"I will set up a watch and make sure the ship is secure. You go back to Christine and try to get some sleep." Nadir told him, watching as Erik nodded gratefully and headed off.

Nadir stood there for a while longer, staring at the cabin windows until he saw the lights go out. He had been Erik's first mate for many years now and could often anticipate what the ocean and the weather would do. Yet, for the first time during his sea faring career, he began to feel the winds of change, and it sent a chill down his spine.

.

.

**Yippeeee, Erik got her back! Wow, is he good or what?**

**So how did you like their reunion?**

**Their talk about the baby?**

**Erik's punishment for Marques?**

**The foreboding feeling Erik is having now…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here is your nightly 6:00pm posting! Happy reading!**

.

**_Chapter 28_**

.

.

The next day dawned just like any other day. Erik gave a sigh of relief when Christine showed no signs of the previous day affecting her adversely. Erik was unsure if he should talk about the incident with her, probe for details or just try and let her forget it ever happened. In the end he decided to let her be the one to bring it up if she needed to talk, not wanting to open any fresh wounds if he didn't need to.

He was also afraid that if she did reveal exactly what happened, or what was said by Marques that it would renew his lust for blood against the man, something that he was still trying to forget. Yet Christine never mentioned it again, not even when they got word a few weeks later that the Diablo's Doom had indeed been captured by the English Navy. It was somewhat satisfying to Erik to know that Marques had most likely been sentenced and hung already, but he still wished it had been by his own hand that the bastard had died. Killing was not something that Erik enjoyed, but he did believe in retribution, and if there was ever a man who deserved it, it was Marques.

Erik had hoped that the whole ugly incident was behind them and forgotten, but a few nights later it became very clear that it wasn't….at least not for him. He knew he was dreaming, but it all seemed so real. Erik was standing on deck, looking out at the sea when he heard Christine calling to him from behind. Turning he saw her smile, holding out her hands as she came towards him, but before she could reach him she stopped and looked past him, fear coming to her face. Erik spun around, drawing his sword ready to take on whatever it was that had frightened her. Before him stood a man, his face obscured by a haze, but he could plainly see that he had a gun pointed right at Erik. The report echoed loudly, followed by the puff of white smoke that told Erik the man had fired. He felt himself flinch, expecting to feel the searing pain of the bullet, but it never came. Looking down he saw no signs of blood and for a second he smiled, believing the man had missed. However, his heart sank when he heard Christine once more say his name behind him, but this time there was not only fear but pain in her voice. When he turned around he saw her standing there holding one hand over her heart, the other one still reaching out to him. He rushed to her side just as she began to collapse, catching her in his arms as he lowered her to the deck. Erik could see the blood oozing between her fingers that covered her wound, her eyes wide with fear as she looked at him for reassurance.

"You said you would protect me." She told him, her face growing pale. "You told me you would keep me safe."

"I am sorry!" He cried, holding her hand in his and kissing it. "I thought I could. I tried to, I tried….."

"I trusted you." She whispered, her eyes closing as she let out one last breath.

She was gone. Christine was dead and all Erik could do was hold her, rocking her back and forth as his tears fell on her lifeless cheek.

Erik sat straight up in bed, his body drenched in sweat and his heart racing as he found himself unable to catch his breath. From the light of the moon shining through the window he could see Christine sleeping peacefully beside him, unaware of anything around her. Erik breathed a sigh of relief as he reached out and touched her cheek, his hand shaking slightly as he did. He gave a silent prayer, realizing it had all been just a bad dream, but the emotions it had left in its wake continued to terrify him. He lay back down, trying to get himself under control. Erik knew his greatest fear was that something would happen to Christine, and he could only assume that the recent incident with Marques was the catalyst for this dream.

Or was it? He had been fighting dark thoughts such as these for longer than he had wanted to admit, even back to when he still thought Christine was a boy. He had always felt responsible for her, ever since the day he found her huddled in the closet aboard the Damnation. He only prayed that this dream was a onetime occurrence, that after tonight he could once again push such thoughts of failure out of his mind. Erik had never had such a vivid nightmare before, never one that had felt so real or frightened him down to his very core. He laid there for a long time, trying to figure out what he should do about it, and it was almost daybreak before he dared to close his eyes again.

.

.

The news that Christine was going to have a baby had been greeted with excitement by the rest of the crew, and every man on board seemed delighted by the idea. As time passed, Christine noticed, much to her dismay, that the men began to act a little differently towards her. Not allowing her to lift anything heavy or insisting that she sit down and rest when she knew there was work to be done. At first Christine found this annoying, but realizing they were doing it out of love and concern she tried not to give them too much grief. However it was Erik who had suddenly changed the most, becoming overly protective almost to excess. He began to hover over her, hardly letting her out of his sight and if she went into the hold to get something it was not long before he came down himself to make sure she was all right. If they made port and she wanted to go into town, he now insisted that he alone accompany her, never leaving her side for a moment. She realized he had every right to feel this way, especially after what had happened with Marques, but soon it was becoming stifling and she felt she had to say something before it caused a rift between them.

"Erik, we need to talk." She told him one evening as they turned in for the night.

He could tell it was something serious by her tone and he sat down on the bed beside her, looking in her eyes for any sign of what was to come.

"Is it the baby?" He asked, instantly looking down at the slightly visible signs of their child growing inside her. "Is everything all right?" It had been almost two months since they had found out and it filled him with a sense of pride that he could now begin to see the proof of their love.

"How could it not be alright? Everyone has been treating me like a piece of glass, not letting me do hardly anything around here." She tried not to let her frustration show in her voice, but it was difficult to hide. "With 43 men watching my every move and all of them wanting to pick things up or carry something around for me, I'm beginning to feel like an invalid." She laid her hand on his exposed cheek lovingly, trying to reassure him that she was not truly angry. "I am a big girl and I can take care of myself."

Erik could understand what she was saying, but that didn't stop him from worrying.

"As your husband, it is my job to take care of you. I don't want anything to ever happen to you or the baby." He explained. "The men feel the same way."

"I know, and I appreciate everything that you, and they, try to do. Believe me, when this baby comes I probably won't want to do anything but stare at him for days at a time and I will welcome every bit of your help with open arms, but for now, let me please just go back to being your wife and part of the crew. Not some fragile little doll that could break at any moment." She begged.

"I will try…and I will talk to the crew, but you can't expect me not to treat you differently. You are carrying the most precious cargo this ship has ever taken on. You and this baby are everything to me."

"You mean everything to us as well." She assured him, turning around and leaning up against him as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. "We are so lucky to have you in our lives, and you are going to be a wonderful father to this little fella."

Christine felt Erik stiffen when she referred to the child as a boy and she tipped her head in order to look up into his eyes questioningly.

"Do you not want a son?" She asked, her brows furrowing in puzzlement.

"I…I just don't want…" Erik turned his head, unwilling to meet her gaze any longer.

"You don't want what?" Christine probed, not willing to let it lay.

"I do not want him to…look like me." Erik said in a pained voice.

Christine was silent, this had never occurred to her. Erik was afraid that their child would turn out to resemble him, inherit his deformed face. Her heart ached for him, for the turmoil he had been facing over this prospect, apparently unwilling to share his burden with her. Turning her body around once more she faced him, letting her hand come up to tip his chin so that his eyes met hers.

"Erik, there is no way to know if that is even a possibility. It may not even be something that can be passed on from father to son. Yet even if it were to happen, do you honestly believe it would matter one bit to me? That I would not love our child unconditionally, no matter what?"

"No, of course not." He assured her quickly, taking her in his arms and pulling her close, resting his chin on top of her head lightly as he closed his eyes in pain. "You have the kindest heart, I know it would not matter to you. However, this world is not as generous, and if he, or she, were to take on my curse, our little one would be scorned and mocked for the rest of his life, and I do not wish for our beloved child to be put through that."

"I know you don't. You have lived through the pain this world has inflicted upon you and as his father; I would not expect anything less from you. Yet we do not know anything, and why worry about what we cannot change. Let us just think positively…not dwell on what might never come to pass."

"You are right. It will do no good and only make you sad, and I never wish to see you unhappy, my love. I only want tears of joy in your eyes. I promise you that no matter what…this child will know love."

"Yes…he will." She smiled, placing her hands once more on her stomach as she gazed down with love.

"So you really think it is a boy? You seem pretty sure of that." He chuckled.

"Well, I guess I am just hoping it is a boy." She said, laughing as well. "Don't get me wrong, I would be perfectly happy if she turns out to be a girl, and if so, I am quite sure she will turn out to be a daddy's girl, just like I was."

She suddenly gave a deep sigh, indicating to Erik that something was troubling her as well.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, gazing down as she turned to look up at him, her eyes a little troubled.

"I would just feel so much better if I could see my father and tell him about us and the baby. I know I sent letters assuring him that I am safe and happy, and I realize the dangers involved in us sailing to South Port, but I need to let him know that he is going to be a grandfather." She pleaded. "I would also worry a lot less if he were around when our baby decides to arrive. Right now this little one is doing all the work in there, growing big and getting strong, but when the time comes it would be reassuring to have someone with medical experience on hand…. just in case."

It was then that Erik remembered her telling him about how her mother had died when she was born, and that her father had raised her all alone. Suddenly he understood her concerns about giving birth, and a new fear gripped at his heart. The chance that he could lose her during childbirth had not occurred to him. He had been so worried about protecting her from people like Marques and other dangers, that he had never considered this threat. Christine was a strong woman, he knew this, but sometimes things happened that you just couldn't fight with strength or a weapon. He swore to himself that when the time came he would do everything to ensure her safety, even if that meant abducting a doctor from a nearby port.

"When you first came on board I promised that I would make sure you saw your father again and I intend on keeping my word." He assured her. "Nadir and I have been discussing plans on how to accomplish this with the least amount of danger, and I assure you that we will find a way to make it happen before the baby arrives."

"Thank you, my love." She said, reaching up and gently removed his mask, pulling his head down to hers as she kissed him tenderly.

Erik had been hoping to avoid this father-daughter reunion as long as possible, not wanting to admit his true fear. Yes, there was the danger of him or his crew being caught, but that was not his only reason, it was the fear that once Dr. Daae knew who it was Christine had chosen for a husband, he might somehow take her away from him. While Erik did not doubt Christine's desire to stay on board the Phantom, seeing her father again and being reminded of her old life could be a very persuasive factor, and who knows what could happen. More and more his conscience had been whispering to him that perhaps she would be better off that way, and he hated that small voice, resisting its constant murmurings each time they surfaced… yet it refused to go away completely. He felt torn between what he wanted to do and what he felt might be best for her, but with Christine in his arms and her lips pressed gently to his, he was able once again to push such disturbing thoughts away.

"You know…" Christine said once the kiss ended. "We are going to have to pick out some names pretty soon. Once this baby is born we can't go on calling our child just he or she. Have you given any thought to names?"

"No…I haven't. Have you?" He asked.

"If it is a girl I would like to name her after my mother, Gwendolyn. We could call her Gwen for short. However, if he is a boy, like I hope, I believe you should pick out the name. So give it some thought and let me know what you come up with, but I will tell you right now, that I reserve the right to veto it if you choose something hideous like Garth or Humphrey." She warned with a laugh.

"Well I certainly won't be naming him after my father, that's for damn sure." Erik said quietly, his voice filled with bitterness. Erik always knew he had been named after his father, or at least he inherited his middle name, and that knowledge had angered him immensely. His mother had never given up hope that the man who sired him would come for them. Yet Erik knew that it was his face that had kept him away…kept his parents from sharing the life they had been meant to. He never knew if he was more angry with his father…or himself, over this.

Christine looked up at him for a moment, saddened by the pain she saw in his eyes.

"I know you are angry with him, Erik, and I am not asking you to forgive him for the way he hurt you and your mother, but someday you are going to have to find a way to let the past be buried, to forget the pain and look towards the future…. our future." Christine said, putting her hand on his scarred cheek lovingly.

"How do you know about….." He began, but stopped suddenly with a laugh and a shake of his head. "I forget sometimes that all the things I told to Chris, my little cabin boy, I was actually telling you. You helped me work out a lot of my demons that night and I really appreciated you being there for me. So believe me, when I now look ahead, it is a lot brighter than it ever seemed before. You are my future, you and our child."

"That's all I ever want to hear."

.

.

**Here was a nice happy chapter to lull you into a state of false security. Drama is on the way… AGAIN! Sorry it is a little on the short side, but I am a firm believer in "when the thought is done, end the chapter and make a new one". **

**How did you enjoy the talk?**

**His thoughts – her thoughts?**


	29. Chapter 29

**According to my calculations and timeline, it has been just about 6 months since Edwards ship was attacked and she was taken aboard the Damnation. I am gauging her at around 3 months pregnant - ish, depending on when it took. Just so you know. **

**I am posting tonight's chapter early as a GET WELL SOON present for Silverharafox. Erik sends his love. **

**Now on with the DRAMA…..**

.

_**Chapter 29**_

.

.

It was almost three weeks later and they were once more heading for Cannon Bay to pick up supplies when something was spotted off the starboard bow. A large Clipper ship appeared to be marooned offshore of a small island, apparently having strayed too close and the vessel becoming stranded, resting at an angle amongst the shoals.

"What do you make of that?" Erik asked Nadir as he looked through the spy glass.

"I am not sure." He muttered hesitantly, noting the flag with the blue square surrounding a smaller red one at the top of the mast. "They are flying the flag for assistance, but it could be a trap."

"Exactly what I was thinking. With the ship tipped at that angle I can't see any sign of life on deck or any markings that might indicate what colors she sails under." Erik said, equally suspicious.

"What if someone is hurt? Shouldn't we at least find out before sailing on?" Christine asked, concern in her voice.

"Besides, even if we are too late to help, there could always be something worth salvaging." Nadir pointed out.

Erik looked at the two of them, taking their points under consideration as he decided what to do. In the end Erik's curiosity won out, and he ordered the crew to bring them in as close as possible without beaching their ship as well. They would row over to the vessel in the long boats to further survey the ship and its contents, as well as offer assistance if needed. Erik chose ten of the men to accompany him and Nadir, instructing the rest of the crew to stand ready should it turn out to be an ambush. When he saw Christine standing among the ten he shook his head adamantly.

"No, you are not coming. You will stay here where it's safe." He told her.

"I will do no such thing." She argued, crossing her arms in a defiant manner. "What if there are wounded over there. The flag indicates they need medical assistance and I am the most qualified to give it."

"It could be a trap and I won't let you be put in danger like that." Erik countered.

Christine gave a sigh; she could see he was not going to just give in, so she offered a compromise.

"How about I go over with you but stay in the longboat until you give the signal to come on board. If it is a trap, I promise that I will immediately row back to the ship. Deal?" She asked, her eyes telling him in no uncertain terms that she was not going to back down on this.

Erik could see that she was determined and he was not going to hear the end of it until he said yes, so at last nodded in agreement. It was still not the ideal situation, but seemed the lesser of two evils.

.

Once their longboat had moved into position beside the stranded ship, Erik ordered Blake to stay with Christine and wait for the all clear signal. Informing him that should they hear any sound of danger it was his job to get her back to the Phantom as quickly as possible.

Erik was the first to scale the side of the ship, surveying the deck for any immediate danger, before he swung himself over the rail. There were a few bodies lying around but he could not tell if they were alive or dead. Signaling for Nadir and the others to follow, Erik stood with his pistol drawn, waiting to see if anything seemed out of place or suspicious. Once everyone was on board he indicated for them to fan out and check for survivors. Erik stepped towards the nearest man lying face down on the deck, leaning down he turned him over to get a better look. The second he did, he realized they'd all been had.

As the man rolled over, the barrel of the pistol he had been concealing under him came up against Erik's chest, the sound of it being cocked indicating its deadly intentions. It was joined by several other pistols and rifles being cocked at the same time and Erik looked up to see over a couple dozen men appear from nowhere, training their weapons on him and his crew. However, what truly shocked him was the fact that he recognized the man who was holding the gun, and he could tell that the man remembered him as well.

"You!? You're Erik, the captain of the Phantom?" Commodore Edwards said in shock as he stared at the masked man before him. He had got an uneasy feeling about this pirate the second he set eyes on him back at the tavern so many months ago, and at last he knew why. If only he had trusted his instincts back then, Christine could have been safely home a long time ago. "You're the scoundrel who has been holding Christine captive all this time?"

"Sounds to me like you have a few of your facts mixed up." Erik said, his voice giving no hint of emotion.

"I seriously doubt it." Edwards growled. He reached out and took Erik's pistol from his hand, the two men rising slowly to their feet as he continued to keep his gun trained on the pirate. "You knew exactly who we were searching for back in Cannon Bay, and yet you looked me in the eye and told me you knew nothing of her whereabouts, you lying bastard."

"If you recall, I never said I didn't know where the person was that you were looking for, I only said I couldn't help you." Erik reminded him in a calm voice.

Edward's face twisted with anger and for a moment Erik thought he might try to attack him, but he kept it together and instead turned his attention to the others around him. There were only a dozen or so men in English uniforms, while the rest looked like part of the ship's crew.

"Disarm them all, and kill anyone who offers resistance." The Commodore instructed. He looked back at Erik with a challenging stare as he said this, almost as if he wanted them to put up a fight.

Erik saw that Nadir and his men were looking to him for instructions. He knew that all he had to do was give the order and his crew would indeed fight to the death, and from the looks of the few young and inexperienced soldiers around him, they might have even won. Still, he realized that no matter how good they were, this battle would result in casualties on both sides and he wouldn't jeopardize any of his men over a personal vendetta. Edwards had apparently set this whole thing up to capture him and retrieve Christine. While he really wanted nothing more than to draw his sword and fight the man, he also knew that Christine would probably not forgive him if he intentionally killed her old family friend. Erik was not one to admit defeat, the very idea completely going against his nature, but seeing no other way out of this situation that didn't involve bloodshed, he raised his hands in surrender. The rest of his men followed suit, allowing themselves to be disarmed and rounded into a group on deck.

Edwards stepped forward and slipped Erik's sword out of its sheath and motioned for him to stand back with his crew. He then nodded to one of his own men who turned and ran down into the hold. The soldier was soon back, followed by an older looking gentleman with grey hair and a medium build. He looked around the deck as if searching for something, but not seeing it, he hurried to Commodore Edwards' side.

"Where is she? Was it the right ship? Where is my daughter?" He all but begged the man, searching for answers.

"Ask him." Edwards said, signaling to Erik. "This is the pirate who has her."

Erik looked at the older man's face and instantly knew he was now addressing Dr. Charles Daae, Christine's father. Even though Erik was not familiar with how things went when meeting a father-in-law for the first time, he imagined that there were normally a lot less guns involved. As the older man turned towards him, Erik could see all the pain and fear reflecting in his eyes. He was reminded of how he had felt when Marques had taken Christine from _him,_ and how he wanted to make him pay. Erik knew this was exactly how Charles Daae now saw him, as the enemy who had stolen his little girl….. a man he wanted to kill.

Charles lunged at Erik, grabbing him roughly by the collar and pushed him backwards until he collided against the wall behind him. The Doctor was considerably smaller than Erik, and he could have easily overcome the older man, but he offered no resistance and allowed him vent his frustrations.

"Where is she?!" He yelled. "What have you done with my Christine?" Suddenly, Charles Daae could hold in his grief no longer, and broke down in sobs as he continued to stare at Erik. "Please…please just give me back my little girl."

Erik closed his eyes, hating the fact that he was the cause of this man's torment. He had never wanted this to happen, never wished this man a moment of pain, and knew of only one way to end it all. He turned his head to look at Nadir, who was staring back at him in unveiled shock.

"Go signal Christine to come on board." Erik told him quietly.

His order made everyone turn to look at Nadir, all eyes watching as he walked cautiously over to the side of the ship, his hands still raised in a sign of submission. He looked over the side as he gave a sharp whistle and a wave of his arm, delivering the agreed upon signal that it was safe to board. When the sound of someone climbing up the side of the ship was heard everyone waited as if holding their breath. Charles let go of Erik and took a few faltering steps forward, a look of hope coming to the tired man's face. When Christine's hand came over the side of the ship, Nadir stepped forward, helping her the rest of the way up. He then stepped aside to assist Blake on next, allowing Christine a clear view of the man before her.

"Christine!" Charles cried, rushing towards her as he engulfed her in a long awaited embrace.

"Papa?" She gasped, wrapping her arms tightly around him, hardly believing her own eyes. "How did you…..oh my goodness, Papa, I can't believe you are really here!" Her eyes brimming with tears of joy at being reunited with him after so many months.

"Oh my sweet little girl, I found you!" Her father said, touching her face and smoothing down her hair as he held her away from him so he could get a good look at her. His first thought was that he did not approve of the somewhat provocative outfit she was wearing but that could be overlooked. "I was so worried about you, but you're alive and you are safe and you're…." His words suddenly froze in his mouth as his eyes fell upon her stomach, immediately discerning the cause of what he saw before him. "You're….. pregnant!" He gasped his voice hardly above a whisper as he stared at her in shock and horror. Charles's eyes grew cold with anger and hate as he whirled around to face Erik. "I will kill you for this!" He shouted.

Christine was all prepared to argue but when her father stepped back, she now saw the tense scene taking place around her.

"What is going on?" She asked, pulling free from her father. When her eyes fell upon the Commodore, who was still pointing his gun at Erik, she gave a shout and ran forward. "Commodore Edwards, what are you doing? Put that away at once!" She told him, positioning herself protectively between the deadly pistol and Erik.

"Get away from him Christine!" Her father yelled, reaching out to grab her arm, but she yanked it away, refusing to leave Erik's side. "My god, what has he done to you? Have you lost your mind…. He's a bloody pirate!" His relief at having her back suddenly gave way to fear once again at the idea that she might have lost her mental faculties.

"You don't understand! Erik and his crew rescued me from the Damnation." She looked at Edwards, her eyes pleading for him to understand. "If they had not attacked Red Blood's ship when they did, I would most likely be dead right now, either by their hand or my own. Erik saved me!" She then turned her attention back to her father. "I love him, Papa and we are married. So don't expect me to stand aside and let you kill him."

Erik knew it was not the wisest thing do to at the moment, but he couldn't help himself as he let his arm slip around her waist in a possessive manner, as if to back up her claim that she belonged to him. The looks of shock that appeared on the faces of the Commodore and her father might have made him laugh… if it were not for the fact that there were still guns pointed at them.

"You what?!" Her father gasped.

"Christine, you can't be serious. We were told that you were his prisoner, that he…he.." Edwards stammered, unwilling to finish his sentence. "Well I am sure you can imagine what we were told was happening to you on a ship full of pirates!" He blurted out in rage.

"My God, it is worse than I imagined. He has corrupted your mind somehow." Charles felt light headed and sick to his stomach. He had heard of this phenomenon, where a captive becomes so depended on their captor that they come to believe they developed feelings for them, driving them to become submissive and weak willed. He could not blame Christine if she had, for his little girl must have been put through hell over the last six months while in the clutches of this evil bastard. Oh how he would make this pirate pay for the mental, and obviously physical, torment he had forced upon his innocent child.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you get my letters?" She asked, looking from her distraught father and then back to Commodore Edwards. "Erik never held me against my will and he would never…" She found that even she could not say the words out loud.  
"Who told you such terrible lies?" Christine asked, a look of disgust coming over her face as she realized the amount of pain it must have caused her father to have heard such horrible stories.

"That would be me." A voice to the right of them said; a voice that caused the blood in Christine's veins to run cold with ice.

All eyes turned to see Captain Domingos Marques step forward, an evil smile spreading across his now scared face as he stared at Erik and Christine. He came up and stood next to Commodore Edwards, crossing his arms with a look of satisfaction. Erik's arm tightened around Christine protectively as his other hand balled into a fist that ached to strike out at the man in front of them.

"What are you doing on deck? I ordered you to remain below!" Commodore Edwards barked at Marques, not hiding his contempt for the man in his tone. Edwards in no way trusted this loathsome pirate and would never have considered throwing in with him were it not for Charles' insistent pleadings. Edwards still felt responsible for what had befallen Christine and that guilt had led him to go against his better judgment. While their plan seemed to be turning out successful, his instincts still nagged at him that something was not quite right.

"You believed the lies of this evil, sadistic, mad man!?" Christine cried, pointing at Marques.

"Now, now, little one. I have been nothing but helpful to them in facilitating your rescue. Through some sources of mine, I was able to determine where the Phantom might soon make port, and I knew that our good captain here couldn't pass up a wounded ship, especially one that was asking for assistance. I thought scuttling the Clipper was a nice touch, practically rolled out the welcome mat for you, now didn't we? In return, your dear father and the Commodore kindly agreed to get my sentence of execution reduced to life in prison. A pretty good deal to my way of thinking." Marques told them.

"Why Papa? Why would you trust him like that?" Christine pleaded, not taking her eyes off of the wicked pirate.

"I would have agreed to anything to get you back. He told us that this filthy pirate was holding you captive, and offered to help us rescue you if we spared his life." Her father explained.

"So you made a deal with the devil himself." Erik stated.

"You wound me, captain." Marques said, feigning hurt feelings. "I assure you that I only had the best of intentions and followed every requirement and rule that Commodore Edwards imposed upon me."

"Every rule…" Erik said slowly, his voice full of suspicion. "If I remember correctly, you have a tendency to change the rules in the middle of the game…don't you?" His heart sank to the bottom of his chest as he watched a big grin spread over the sly pirate's face.

"You do catch on quickly, Erik. I will give you that." Marques said, raising his hand in the air suddenly and snapping his fingers.

The action caused a flurry of commotion as more men quickly appeared on deck, and some of the others dressed as crew members turned their weapons away from Erik's crew and onto the uniformed soldiers. The control of the ship had abruptly shifted, leaving Marques, and the men who were apparently loyal to him, now in charge. Commodore Edwards was stunned, and now forced to watch helplessly as Marques stripped him of his pistol, sword and dagger, which he tucked into his belt.

"I knew I should never have trusted you. We should have let you swing from the gallows like you deserved." Edwards growled, hatred for the double crossing snake dripping in his words.

"Regardless, I want to thank you for all your assistance in avoiding such an unsavory fate, as well as allowing me access to a ship and crew who could easily be swayed to my way of thinking." He told him, motioning to one of his men who came forward and swiftly bound the Commodore's hands before leading him over to stand with the other subdued soldiers. "I was quite at a loss of how I was going to seek my revenge on Captain Erik here, but with your help I believe it is turning out quite nicely. Not only do I finally get the pleasure of killing Erik, but you have delivered the ever tempting Christine back into my hands as well."

"No!" Commodore Edwards cried, the sinking feeling of deja vu gripping him as he realized he was failing Christine all over again. He watched in horror as he was forced to stand by helplessly as she once more fell into the hands of a depraved pirate.

"Don't you touch her, you filthy dog!" Charles yelled, taking a threatening step towards the pirate.

"Silence, old man!" Marques snarled, lashing out as he backhanded the doctor across the face with the butt of his pistol. Charles fell to the deck, a large red welt appearing on his cheek.

"Papa!" Christine yelled, rushing to his side as she cradled the dazed man's head in her lap.

"Ahhhh, such family affection. You are still just as sweet and tenderhearted as I remember." Marques said, placing his hand over his chest mockingly. "I do so admire that quality in you, my dear, especially since it was your act of kindness that stayed Erik's hand from killing me the last time we met."

"I assure you that I won't make _that_ mistake again." Christine shot back, her eyes ablaze with fiery rage.

"Leave them out of this, Marques. If it is revenge you want, here I am." Erik growled, stepping forward. "Unless you are too much of a coward to face me… man to man."

Marques looked at Erik, his face twisting in fury at his taunting words. Taking Commodore Edwards sword he had commandeered, he brought the blade across Erik's right arm with lightening speed, leaving a deep gash in its wake. Erik winced as he gripped the wound, feeling the warm blood beneath his fingers as the red stain spread down his shirt.

"Domingos Marques fears no one!" He yelled, his face turning a deep shade of red. "I will look forward to slicing you up piece by piece. I will repay you a hundred cuts for the one you gave me." He said, gingerly tracing the scar on his cheek in remembrance. "I told you that you would die for this."

"Yet here I am….still alive and forced to endure your repulsive presence." Erik pointed out, meeting his gaze without flinching.

"You still live for one reason only." He told him, stepping over to where Christine still sat beside her father. "So that I can see the look on your face when you know that I took your woman as my own." He reached down and grabbed Christine's arm, hauling her up as he pulled her roughly to him. Marques' eyes danced with amusement as Erik lunged towards him in rage, but several of his men seized him and held him back. Marques reached out and ran his hand down the side of Christine's cheek, gripping her chin as she tried to pull away. "Last time your lover here spoiled our fun, but I intend to make up for it this time. Won't that be nice, my dear?" He said, more for Erik's benefit than hers.

"I will die before I let you near me, you filthy pig." Christine said in a low and deadly voice and before he knew what was happening she reached out and snatched Edward's dagger out of his belt. With amazing speed and using one of the moves that Erik had taught her, she spun him around, twisted his arm behind his back and pressing the blade to his throat. "Or better yet, why don't I just kill you now and make this world a better place." She hissed into his ear.

Erik could see that everyone was stunned by her actions, but none more so than Marques himself, as the cold steel bit into his skin.

Christine's father let out a gasp as he watched his delicate daughter get the drop on the ruthless pirate. His little girl had apparently grown into a brave and dangerous woman over the last few months, and he truly hoped he would have the opportunity to get to know the new Christine.

"If you value the life of your father I would advise you to reconsider, my dear." Marques told her as several of his men now pointed their weapons directly at the older man, still lying on the deck. "Even if you kill me, your dear papa will be the next to fall, followed of course by your lover. It would be such a shame to cut this tender reunion short like that. I doubt you could live with yourself knowing that their blood would be on your hands."

Christine blinked back tears of frustration, knowing he had her backed into a corner. She hated this man with all her being, and knew he deserved to die. Still, she couldn't risk the lives of those she loved in order to carry out her revenge. She looked over at Erik, her eyes silently pleading for him to tell her what she should do.

"Marques, let's you and I make a deal." Erik spoke up.

"Why should I make any deals with you?" He asked, trying not to swallow for fear the blade might dig deeper.

"Because Christine is quite proficient with that blade, and dealing with me might be your only chance of coming out of this alive. Besides, I am sure you have grown quite fond of breathing and would like a chance to continue doing so." Erik told him, his voice returning to a steady and unemotional tone. "I will tell Christine to let you go, but only if you agree to fight me, one on one. Winner takes all."

"Winner takes all? What do you consider as _all_?" He asked, intrigued by the offer.

"If you kill me, you get my ship, the Phantom, and Red Blood's treasure map. They will all be yours." Erik promised. "But… everyone else goes free, no one is to be harmed or taken captive."

"And Christine?" Marques asked.

"Not part of the deal." Erik told him.

"What is to stop me from just taking her once you are dead anyway?" Marques asked.

"The fact that you will have to kill me first." He replied. "Something I don't believe you have the guts or the skill to do so." Erik knew exactly how to bait him, and from the glare in Marques' eyes, he knew he had just landed him hook, line and sinker.

"I swear that your blood will stain the deck before this is over!" He threatened, his pride and anger once again getting the better of him. "I accept your challenge. Now tell your wench to release me!"

Erik nodded to Christine who reluctantly removed the blade and stepped back. Marques shot a vicious glare at her as he wiped the trickle of blood from his throat.

"This is not over." He told her quietly, reaching out and taking the blade roughly from her hand and shoving it into his belt.

"Just let me know when you are ready for round two." She answered, bending down to help her still dazed father to his feet, the two of them stepping away from him to stand beside Commodore Edwards.

Marques turned to face Erik, sizing up his opponent.

"So what shall it be? Swords? Pistols? Or shall I just beat you to death with my bare hands?" He asked smugly, looking around at his men as if bragging about his skills.

"Since you are so fond of changing the rules anyway, the choice is yours." Erik offered.

Marques looked at the deep cut in Erik's arm and decided upon the weapon that would give him the greatest advantage.

"Swords it shall be then." Marques stated, drawing Commodore Edwards sword from its sheath once more and taking a couple practice swings, enjoying the sound as it sliced through the air. Then taking another sword from one of his men he tossed it to Erik who caught it deftly in his left hand. Marques next signaled for everyone to stand back and give the men some room.

Erik shifted the blade from one hand to the next, getting the feel of it as well as testing out his right arm. The wound severely limited his strength and range of motion so he decided he would have to use his left hand even though he was more accustomed to fighting with his right. Erik turned to look at Nadir, the two men exchanging only a glance, but speaking volumes with their eyes. He could see the apprehension on his first mate's face and he had to admit he shared his concerns. He hoped that Nadir and the crew understood what was expected of them, should Marques come out victorious. Erik had no illusions that the devious pirate would fight fair or keep his word, and from the solemn nod his friend gave him, he knew that they would do everything in their power to make sure Christine was protected.

"Any final words for your lover before he dies?" Marques asked, turning to Christine with a sneer. He was apparently hoping for some tear filled display or last minute confessions of love, but he was in for a disappointment.

"Yes." She said turning to Erik as their eyes locked on one another. "Kill him!"

Christine's deadly instructions caused the smile to fade from Marques' lips.

Erik grinned at her and gave a nod. They both understood the risks and there was a strong chance that this could all go horribly wrong, but her words let him know she had confidence in him and that gave him the hope he needed. He was not fighting for himself alone, he was fighting for her and the life of their child. To Erik, losing was not an option.

.

.

**OH NO! Marques is back and look who he brought with him!**

**So how did you like Erik's reaction to Edwards…and her dad?**

**Was the Father/Daughter reunion good?**

**Were you expecting Marques?**

**How awesome is Erik to now battle for her safety?**

**Eeeeek, I wonder what will happen?!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! You keep me going!**

**To Guest Romanticfan: – I hope you are enjoying the story so far and have you finished the first six chapters you printed to read on the train? **

**Now let's go see what damage Erik can find to do to Marques….**

.

Chapter 30

.

.

The two men circled each other for a moment before engaging, the air thick with tension as the battle began. During the first few blows, Erik focused on his opponent and let his mind become oblivious of everything around him but Marques. He could see the longing for blood in Marques' eyes as he lunged at him, causing Erik to jump clear in order to avoid his deadly blade. Fighting to keep his body relaxed, Erik brought up his sword and waited to see what his opponent would do next. He could tell that Marques was impatient for the kill and that was something Erik could use to his advantage. _Remain calm, do not let the heat of battle cloud your mind_, he told himself, steadying his breath as the man snarled and charged at him. Once more Erik blocked the blow and pushed his shoulder into Marques' chest, shoving him back.

Christine knew that Erik was quite good with a sword but she also recognized he normally favored his right hand over his left. The wound to his arm was a serious concern to her, and she held her breath as she watched Marques get dangerously close to Erik several times. She did her best to remain calm and steady, but she could not help but flinch at some of the close calls he narrowly avoided.

Sensing Christine's fear, Commodore Edwards leaned down and whispered words of encouragement into her ear.

"Erik appears extremely capable, a very methodical fighter. I do not see that in Marques…he fights with anger, not skill." Edwards found that his opinion of Erik was changing rapidly. Where he originally saw him only as a filthy pirate, he now almost admired the man. He had watched as Erik had discovered Marques' Achilles Heel; his pride and vanity, and used that knowledge to lure him into this fight. Even Edwards didn't believe Marques would fight fair, but Erik was still willing to take the chance, in order to protect Christine. He had to respect the man for that.

"Come now, Erik." Marques taunted. "We don't have all day."

"Why, are you in a hurry to die?" He asked.

"Just impatient to see you dead at my feet." Marques spat at him, jumping forward and forcing Erik back once more as he ducked under the flying blade and spun clear, it missing him by the mere inches.

A gasp from Christine drew his attention away from the fight for a split second and Erik wished he could reassure her somehow. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be fine, that he would defeat Marques and it would all end well…but now even he had his doubts. Marques was very good with the blade and his wounded arm was slowing him down more than he had anticipated.

"Come now, Erik. Why do you continue to fight?" Marques laughed, seeing the look of fear in Christine's eyes. "You know you are a dead man and your woman _will_ be mine."

Erik knew his words were meant to get a rise out of him, to make him lose his composure, but he was unable to stop the rage that sprung to the surface at his words. Marques would never touch Christine…he swore it. Lunging forward, their swords locked momentarily as Marques swung them both around, before delivering a powerful blow to Erik's jaw with his elbow. Falling to the deck, Erik shook his head, trying to clear the dizzy feeling. He couldn't let Marques play him like that; he had to remain as calm and calculated as possible. In the heat of battle someone will always lose focus and begin to panic. Erik needed to let that person be Marques, not him. Rolling swiftly to his left he managed to dodge the other man's weapon as it dug into the deck where he had just lay. He jumped to his feet, thankful for the moment of reprieve as Marques struggled to loosen his sword from the wooden plank.

The battle continued on like this for a few more tense minutes. Each thrust of the sword was blocked by the other and each lunge was dodged or countered. The two men seemed well matched in skill and it looked like it might come down to sheer strength and stamina in determining a winner. After several minutes of attempting to get past Erik's defenses and goad him into a frenzied attack, Marques lost his temper, and began to batter at him in a full out assault. With Erik's wounded arm, Marques had expected a quick defeat and easy humiliation, not an equal opponent, and it frustrated him almost to the point of distraction.

Erik found that it was all he could do to keep up with him, matching him blow for blow. His right arm was becoming numb and his left was tiring quickly, and yet he refused give in. Just when Erik felt things could not possibly get any worse…. they did. As if on cue, Marques chose that moment to change the rules by reaching down and grabbing the knife from his belt. He now approached Erik with a look of triumph as he swung his sword overhead. Even as he raised his own weapon to block it, Erik knew it was forcing him to leave himself unprotected from the knife in his opponent's other hand. He did his best to spin away, offering him less of a target, but it was no surprise when he felt the burning sensation of the steel piecing his right side below his rib cage. Erik's breath came in labored gasps as his sword was torn from his hand by the hammer like blow, landing with a loud clash a few feet away. Gripping the hilt of the knife still embedded in his side, Erik stumbled back trying to keep himself upright as Marques paced in front of him in a stalking manner, ready to move in for the kill.

"And now you die." Marques hissed, lifting his blade and taking a step forward. The deadly blow never fell, because at that moment Christine lunged at Marques, grabbing his arm and preventing him from delivering the fatal stroke. Marques roared with rage as he spun around, gripping her roughly by the arm as he flung her to the deck in front of where Erik stood. "I will kill you both!" He bellowed, bringing up his sword as he charged at the two of them.

Erik stepped forward and met him halfway, placing himself protectively between Christine and the advancing enemy. Before Marques could let his stroke fall, Erik reached up and grabbed his wrist, suspending the weapon in midair with a strength born from sheer desperation. With his other hand he reached down and pulled the blade out of his side and holding the hilt in his fist he delivered a thundering blow across Marques' chin. The man staggered backwards but Erik kept advancing, striking him two more times before he grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, Erik's masked face now only inches apart from his enemy.

"I promised I would kill you if you ever came near her again." Erik said in a low and deadly voice. Before Marques could even blink, Erik buried the knife hilt deep into his enemy's chest, watching as a look of shock and fear spread over the man's face. He held him there for a few seconds longer, waiting until he saw the light go out of his eyes, then releasing him as he fell to the deck…dead. "And I always keep my promises." He finished.

Everyone around them stood in stunned silence, not sure what to do. Erik took advantage of this and signaled for Nadir and his crew to attack, taking Marques' men completely by surprise. The Commodore's soldiers quickly followed suit and began battling with the traitorous crew as well. Reaching down Erik pulled Christine to her feet and handed her over to the awaiting arms of her father, telling him to get her out of harm's way.

"No!" She cried, trying to pull free. "Your hurt, let me help you." She pointed at his blood soaked shirt, horrified as the stain continued to grow.

"I will be fine." He told her, giving her a quick smile that he hoped conveyed more confidence than he actually felt. He then turned a stern glance to her father. "Now get her out of this mess!" He yelled, shoving the man slightly to emphasize his point.

Charles didn't need much prodding and pulled his reluctant daughter back with him to the corner of the deck to hide behind some crates, where they hoped to remain safely out of the way of the clashing blades.

Erik stepped over to Commodore Edwards and quickly cut his bonds, handing him back his sword that had fallen from Marques' hand before the two of them joined in the fight. At first it was mayhem, blades and knives slashing every which way as those with weapons tried to keep the upper hand. Yet soon Erik's crew and the English soldiers managed to gain a few swords from their fallen foes and quickly turned to vanquish their next rival. Erik found himself fighting side by side with the Commodore, and had to laugh at the irony of it all. He certainly had not anticipated this scenario taking place when he had awakened that morning. Yet here they were, fighting a common enemy to protect a woman they both cared about.

It was this scene that the rest of Erik's crew came upon as they scaled the side of the ship. Having not received the 'all clear' signal in the agreed upon amount of time, they had launched the remaining longboats and rowed over, ready to offer assistance where needed. However, as they watched the battle in front of them, they were perplexed to see that Erik and the rest of their crew-mates seemed to be fighting _with_ the soldiers, not against them. Figuring that their captain had his reasons, they launched themselves at the plain clothed crew-members as well. Now with extra forces, the fight began to turn in Erik's favor.

Commodore Edwards had just finished off one of Marques' men, pulling his sword from the lifeless body, when he saw the new batch of Erik's pirates joining the fray. Normally he would have been displeased to see so many pirates scaling his ship, but right now they seemed like a godsend to him. Edwards turned just in time to see Erik deliver a blow to his own opponent, sending the man flying across the deck. Even wounded, Erik was proving to be a valiant warrior and Edwards was glad that he was currently on his side. Or at least he believed he was… his thoughts on the matter coming into question when Erik turned suddenly and raised his dagger, hurling it through the air directly towards Edwards' head. Instead of burying itself deep in his skull like he envisioned, the knife whizzed by his ear and landed soundly in the throat of the enemy who had just raised his pistol to the back of Edward's head. After watching the man fall at his feet, Edwards turned back to Erik with a look of gratitude and admiration. Yes, he was _very _glad that Erik was on his side.

Minutes later the battle was over. Most of Marques' men were lying dead on the deck while the rest had seen the wisdom of surrender. Erik quickly looked around, taking a head count of his men and breathing a sigh when he saw that while some had sustained injuries, they were all at least still standing. He and Nadir locked eyes and exchanged a relieved smile. His first mate had never let him down before, and today had proven to be no different.

Yet, now that the danger was over, the only person he wanted to see was Christine. He scanned the deck quickly until his eyes found her. He let out a pent up breath as he watched her pull away from her father and run towards him. Reaching out he engulfed her with his left arm, wincing in pain as their bodies collided, yet overcome by sheer relief. The battle was over, Marques was dead and Christine was safe; that was all Erik needed to know at that moment. He held her against him for a few moments more, allowing the feel of her body against his wash the tension away, closing his eyes as he kissed the top of her head.

"It's over, you're safe now." He whispered, wondering if he was saying it to reassure her or himself. For suddenly the pain in his side and arm reminded him all too well just how close he had come to not being able to protect her. He knew he was willing to die for her, but in this instance, staying alive had been what she needed from him. While he had managed to do so this time, fear gripped him as he wondered if the next time he might possibly fail.

"I was so scared…. he could have killed you." Christine said, pulling back to look up at him through fear filled eyes.

"He didn't." Erik told her, brushing her cheek with his thumb as he cupped her cheek. "I have you to thank for that. We make a good team."

"And don't you ever forget it." She said, managing a tired laugh. Christine felt completely drained from all the worry and stress, and while she never wanted to leave the safety of Erik's comforting arms, she knew he was in need of medical attention. "Now let's take care of your injuries." She commanded, pulling away from him to get a better look.

Erik was only too happy to oblige as he glanced down at his side, realizing for the first time just how deep the wound really was. He had pushed the pain aside during the fight with Marques' crew but he could no longer ignore the sharp shooting stabs that now seemed to resonate throughout his entire right side. The seriousness of it all was made even clearer as he felt his legs give slightly, causing him to take hold of Christine's shoulder to steady himself.

"Nadir!" Christine called in panic, looking around for assistance. Erik's first mate was instantly there, slipping his captain's arm round his neck as he helped Christine get him to a place to sit down. "Papa, I need your help over here!" She yelled to her father, who had stood off to the side, all but transfixed by the sight of his daughter in the arms of a pirate.

Charles snapped out of his trance and came quickly over, sensing the panic in his daughter's voice. He knelt down and opened Erik's shirt, revealing the deep wound the blade had left behind.

"I am going to need my medical kit from my cabin." He told Christine, motioning towards the direction of his quarters. Christine didn't hesitate and was off in a shot. While she was gone he instructed Nadir to get some water and rags to help clean away the blood. The two of them returned almost simultaneously with the items he needed.

"While I work on him, you go see if there are others who require medical attention." Charles told Christine, fully aware of the knowledge she had picked up from watching him over the years.

"I want to stay with Erik." Christine protested, not wishing to leave his side even for a moment.

"I know you do, but right now I need you to help the others." He told her, trying to get her to see the logic in his request.

Christine still didn't move, continuing to look up at Erik with concern in her eyes.

"Go. I'm in good hands. I will be just fine until you get back." Erik assured her, watching as she reluctantly nodded. She stood to go, but leaned down suddenly, kissing him deeply before she headed towards the others. Erik then looked at his first mate. "Nadir, go signal the Phantom and give them the all clear sign. The last thing we need now is for them to open fire on us because we failed to respond a second time."

"Aye, captain." Nadir replied as he hurried off.

Once he was gone, Erik turned his attention back to Charles, who was now staring at him with an odd expression on his face. When he noticed Erik's questioning look, he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"I guess I am just used to Christine doing what I ask of her. She once obeyed me without question, but I suppose I no longer hold that power….you do." He told Erik, almost in a sad voice.

"I realize this is a lot to take in at once…." Erik began, trying to understand the confusion her father must be feeling.

"A lot to take in? I don't even know where to start! My daughter informs me she is not only in love with you, but that she married you, and other than your name, I don't know a single thing about you." Charles pointed out as he continued to work on Erik's injuries. "Obviously I cannot believe everything that Marques told us, but neither can I ignore the fact that you are a notorious pirate hiding his identity behind a bloody mask. What do you expect me to do, welcome you into the family with open arms?"

"I expect nothing." Erik assured the older man. "I won't insult you by asking for anything either."

"I should hope not, especially since you have already taken the only thing I hold dear in this world." Charles said, hurt showing in his voice. Yet, after taking a deep breath he continued, his tone a little softer. "Although, from what I just witnessed, it is obvious that you care very deeply for my daughter, and are willing to lay down your life for her. I guess that is something."

Erik reached out and put his hand on Charles's arm, stopping his work and forcing him to meet his gaze. He wanted her father to look him in the eye when he said his next words, to truly understand that he meant what he said.

"I love your daughter very much." Erik assured him. "I would do anything for her. Anything! I also realize she loves you as well, and I am deeply sorry for how you suffered because of all this. Christine is a true lady and neither myself nor any of my crew ever treated her as anything less. As one man to another, I swear that I never dishonored your daughter and I made damn sure I married her before I took her to my bed."

Charles gave a sharp intake of air and held it for a moment, the look in his eyes telling Erik this was a subject he was not quite ready to entertain. After a few seconds he began to breathe again.

"Well…..at the very least I am relieved to hear that my grandchild will have a proper name." He admitted, getting back to tending Erik's wound. "Though I am willing to forgo any further judgment of you until I have heard Christine's side of the story, I want you to know this, _Erik_…I too am willing to do anything for my child, and I do mean anything."

"I believe you." Erik nodded.

"We will talk more on this later. Right now, I need to stitch up your wounds, and since I have nothing with me to help numb the pain, I can guarantee that this is going to hurt." He told Erik in a tone that revealed the fact that he really didn't feel too badly about it either.

"I think that sounds fair." Erik chuckled softly. Payback was hell.

.

.

**Sooo, how was that? Did you like the:**

**Fight scene and how Christine helped but Erik got his revenge at last?  
**

**The big pirate battle with Edward and Erik on the same side?**

**Daddy Daae fixing up Erik?**

**Their little awkward talk about Christine?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok the big battle is over….now comes the smaller one…the battle to get Daddy Daae to like Erik!**

.

**Chapter 31**

.

.

Christine had gone around to everyone she could find, checking cuts, stab wounds and a few gunshots. Very few of them seemed life threatening and the ones that were she did her best to patch up until her father could do a better job. While she worked her eyes kept straying over to Erik and her father. She wished she could hear what they were saying, and she wanted desperately to run back over and find out. This was not the way she had wanted the two men she loved most in the world to meet, and knowing that Marques had already colored her father's opinion of Erik with his vicious lies, didn't help. Once he got to know Erik, she knew her father would see the same good qualities that had made her fall in love with him, but first he would have to get past the idea of him being a pirate. Not an easy task for her extremely principled father.

She had just finished bandaging one of the Commodore's soldiers, a man she happily recognized from the original time she sailed with Edwards, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up. Her father was standing beside her, his eyes beaming with pride, as he had watched her for a few moments before making his presence known.

"You did a very good job there." He complimented, as he reached down to help her to her feet.

"I learned from the best." She smiled, reaching out to encircle him in a loving embrace. For so long it had always been just her and her father, and it wasn't until now that she realized just how much she had missed him. "I can't tell you how good it is to see you again." She said, not moving from his protective hug.

"I know. I feel the same way." He told her, pulling her away and cupping her face with both hands as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I am just so happy to have my little girl back."

"I am not a little girl any more, Papa." Christine corrected. "I am a grown woman, Erik's wife and soon to be a mother." She smiled, running her hand over her slightly protruding stomach. She could tell from the look on her father's face that it would take him a while to get used to _that_ idea. She heard him give a deep sigh before he enfolded her in his arms once more.

"I know, but to me you will always be my little girl." He told her, kissing her cheek as he released her. "So are there any men who need my attention, or did you take care of everything?" He asked.

"There are a few you should see to. I had them all taken to one spot over by the mast. I think they will be fine, but you should take a look. After all, you are the doctor here, not me." She said, pointing to where the injured men were waiting.

"I will check on them." He told her, noticing how her eyes had strayed over to where he had left Erik.

"So…..what do you think of him, Papa?" She asked with hope in her voice.

"I am trying not to." He admitted brusquely. When Christine gave him a stern look he continued, defending his statement. "I am sorry, but this whole situation is going to take some time to get used to. How could you go and marry him like that…and a pirate none the less?"

"I fell in love, Papa. I just couldn't help myself. He is a good man, brave and compassionate and if you would just look past his profession, I know you will see that too." She pleaded, grabbing his hand as she squeezed it.

"What about the mask…I am not a fool, Christine. While it does add to his fearsome persona as a pirate, as a doctor I can tell that he is hiding something else under there…some disfigurement I am guessing. Does your love for him make up for the fact that others apparently find him hideous to look upon?" Charles asked, keeping his voice low so as not to be overheard.

Christine found that even though it was her own father asking, her fierce need to defend her husband came rushing to the fore in a form of anger. Taking his hand she pulled him over to the side, away from any prying ears.

"Disfigured or not, he is the kindest soul I have ever known and I love him with all my heart. Yes, it is true, he wears the mask to hide a deformity he has had since birth, shielding himself from the prying eyes and hateful judgment of uncaring brutes. I would have hoped that you of all people would know not to judge a man merely by his appearance." She scolded.

"I do not judge him solely on his mask or his looks, Christine. I judge him on his words, his actions, and his chosen profession. He may not be able to alter his appearance, but that does not justify him choosing a life of piracy." Charles was a bit offended that his daughter was now indignant with him, and he felt he needed to defend himself. "It also does not excuse the fact that he kept my little girl from me for over six months. I was worried out of my mind for your safety. Oh please, tell me that you were not harmed! That he…he did not take advantage of you in any way."

"No, Papa. He was a perfect gentleman, both before and after he found out I was a girl. When he asked me to marry him, I had no reservations about saying yes…unlike I had with Philippe for the last year. I love Erik. More than I ever thought it was possible to love another human being. He is kind, generous, strong and loves me very much." She gave a slight smile as she looked up at her father with eyes of admiration. "Can you guess who he reminds me of?"

"Funny you should ask, because I was just thinking that he bears some resemblance to Lord Collingsworth, especially his eyes." Charles said.

Christine gave a gasp of horror at her father's words.

"You didn't tell him that did you?!"

"No, I didn't. Why would it matter?"

"Erik has a definite aversion to members of English aristocracy." Christine told him quickly, knowing that in truth it was not a lie. "He would take great offense if you mentioned that he reminded you of an English Lord. So I would not mention Lord Collingsworth's name again, especially around Erik."

"Well you are the one who brought it up by asking if he reminded me of someone." He pointed out.

"I meant that Erik reminded me of _you_, Papa. That you are both proud and honorable men, and that if you would just give him a chance, you might actually notice the resemblance." Christine told him, placing her hands on her hips and giving him a stern look.

"Fine….I will try." He said with a heavy sigh. "I am not going to make any promises though. He is not exactly what I would choose for a son-in-law, but since it looks like he is going to live, I suppose I am obliged to at least be civil."

"Thank you." She told him, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "If you don't need my help here anymore, I would like to go check on him."

"I assure you he will be fine, but I realize you won't be satisfied until _you_ see for yourself." He chuckled, giving her a lopsided grin.

"I love you, Papa." She reminded him, hoping to ease his troubled thoughts, as she turned to go.

.

Erik had watched the father/daughter reunion, and it was quite obvious to him the amount of love they shared for each other. He had seen the way Dr. Daae had fiercely tried to protect his daughter, and Erik knew he would do no less for his own child. He also found that the overpowering feelings of protectiveness shocked him somewhat. Fatherhood was something alien to him, never having had a father of his own around to show him the ropes. He found he admired Charles Daae for his apparent devotion to Christine and almost envied the relationship they shared. Yet all his thoughts were driven away, as his beautiful wife approached.

"Papa said you are going to be just fine." She told him, sitting down on the crate beside him as she took his left hand in hers. His right arm was bandaged and set in a sling that looped around his neck and his side was wrapped in cloth that surrounded his entire midsection. She wanted to reach out and hold him, but she was afraid she might hurt him. "Are you in much pain?"

"Not too bad, I will live. Your father is a very good doctor, just like you said." Erik replied, cringing as he shifted his body slightly in order to get a little closer to her. "However, from the amount of pleasure he seemed to derive from stabbing me with that needle over and over again, I really get the feeling that he doesn't like me very much."

"Well, I like you just fine." She said, giving a sympathetic chuckle. "Just give him some time, and I am sure he will come around to my way of thinking."

Nadir approached just then, hearing Christine's last statement.

"Exactly how much time do you think that will require?" He asked, looking at Erik in concern. "I mean, what are our options here, captain? The crew and the Phantom are standing by, ready to take your orders."

Erik understood what Nadir was trying not to say. He realized that their fate remained uncertain; after all they were still a band of pirates on board an English Clipper commanded by a Commodore of the royal navy. Family friend or not, Erik wasn't sure Christine could charm Edwards into letting them go that easily. He hated the idea of having to fight their way off the ship, especially after developing a new found respect for the Commodore. Then there was also the matter of Christine's father, what did he intend to do about him? Kidnap the man and take him with them or force him to watch once more as his daughter was ripped from his grasp and sailed away. Erik really hated being put between a rock and a hard place.

"For now tell the crew to stand down, we will just have to play this one by ear." He told his First Mate. "I would like to avoid any more bloodshed if possible. Especially since I am not sure I have much left to spare." He said in an attempt at humor, but he found that laughing caused his side to hurt when he did.

"I understand." Nadir said, his voice still grave. "Just know that we will be ready for whatever you decide." He assured him.

"I know, and I am grateful for that." Erik told his friend, wondering exactly how he was going to get them all out of this alive. He found that he didn't have to wait long, as he saw both Commodore Edwards and Christine's father approaching. Nadir stepped back, standing beside Erik with his arms crossed, in what he hoped was an intimidating manner.

"I am glad to hear that you will live, Captain Erik." Commodore Edwards began as he stood in front of him. "Something I am surprised to hear myself saying, since until this morning I had been looking forward to killing you myself. However, now I actually find that I am quite reluctant to end your life."

"I am glad to hear that, Commodore." Erik admitted. "While at the moment I might not prove to be much of an opponent, I am afraid that I would feel honor bound to at least _try _and kill you back." Erik held his side with his left hand as he forced himself into a standing position in front of Edwards. "So what happens now?"

Christine remained glued to her seat as she watched the battle of wills being fought between Erik and Edwards. The two men obviously had great respect for the other, yet finding themselves on opposite sides created a problem.

"As an officer of the Royal Navy, it is my sworn duty to arrest you for your acts of piracy." Commodore Edwards stated. "After all, that was our secondary reason for coming out here, the first of course being to rescue Christine." He looked over at Dr. Daae, who stood beside him, his face full of concern. "What would you suggest we do, Charles?"

"I….." He began, looking from Erik to Christine, seeing the look of horror in her eyes. "I don't know." Charles stammered. He was torn, for he knew that if he condemned Erik it would break his daughter's heart, but Commodore Edwards had a duty to perform, and he had risked so much already by helping him find Christine.

"What are you both saying?" Christine asked in alarm, jumping to her feet and placing herself between the two men and her husband. "Erik rescued me from Red Blood, is completely innocent of everything Marques told you about him, and he and his men were instrumental just now in saving everyone on board! After all that, you are still thinking of arresting him? You can't!" She turned her pleading eyes towards her father, searching his face for some sign of hope. "Please Papa, don't let him do this! I can't believe you are even considering it." She then looked back at Edwards. "What about me? If you feel it is your obligation to arrest every pirate who sails the sea, then you might as well slap me in irons as well. Because if you want to know where my loyalties lie, just try to arrest Erik or any of his crew, and you will quickly find out."

Erik watched as her father's jaw dropped open, and saw the flash of pain that crossed his face at hearing her words. This was not how any of this should go, with father and daughter pitted against each another. He did not want to be the reason for this stalemate between them, his past and reputation causing a rift in what had long been such a warm and loving relationship. He saw no way out of this except with fighting and bloodshed, and he could not risk those that Christine loved getting hurt in the process. If that were to happen it would eat away at her tender heart until there was nothing left. He couldn't allow this to continue.

"Enough!" Erik broke in, taking Christine's arm and turning her to face him. "I refuse to be the one who comes between you and your father. I made my choice to be a pirate a long time ago, and I am willing to accept the consequences. I won't stand by and let you throw your life away, and neither am I willing to see anyone else die here today because of me." He told her firmly, tipping her chin up with his finger as he looked in her eyes. He had often sworn he would do anything for her, why should this situation be any different? Looking resolutely up at Commodore Edwards, he made his offer. "Agree to let my crew go free and I'll willingly surrender myself to you, Commodore."

"No!" Both Christine and Nadir said in unison, his first mate moving forward as he drew his pistol, ready to defend his captain.

Erik anticipated Nadir's reaction and turned quickly, placing his hand on the barrel of the gun, and lowering it before slipping it easily from his grasp.

"You will do as I say, Mr. Khan. That is an order." He told him in a voice that both conveyed firmness as well as appreciation for his loyalties. Turning back to Edwards, he held the pistol out to him in an act of submission. "Do we have an accord?"

No one spoke, no one breathed as Erik and Edwards stared at one another. Charles looked down at Christine, whose eyes were now filling with tears, and his heart ached for her. All his life he had worked to protect her, to make sure her life was free of pain. Now as he watched her experiencing the deepest wound of all, that of the heart, he knew that he could remain silent no longer. Placing his hand on the Commodore's shoulder he addressed him quietly.

"Please Edwards, there has to be something we can do. I can't stand to see Christine hurt like this…..she is my little girl, for god's sake. Help me fix this. There has to be a way." He pleaded.

The seconds dragged by like hours as everyone waited for Edwards to speak. When he did his voice was thoughtful, almost with a hint of regret.

"Ahh, hell. You know things were a lot easier when I just wanted to kill you." He told Erik with a sigh, waving off the pistol he had offered him. "I suppose that it would be very irresponsible of me to engage you in battle when I only have a handful of men left at my command. Especially since I need every last one of them in order to sail this vessel home, now that the rest of the crew are either dead or locked in irons. And…it would be very difficult to pursue you with my ship still scuttled like it is. My best guess being that it will probably take me… say, till tomorrow afternoon to get her sea worthy again? Leaving Christine and her father a good twenty four hours to spend together before your unfortunate, yet unavoidable, escape." A sly smile spread over Edwards face as he said this, causing Erik to grin as well.

Christine could not contain her joy as she reached up and hugged Edwards, her tears now turning to ones of happiness.

"Thank you, Commodore! I will never forget this as long as I live." She told him.

"I want to go on record as saying that I am only doing this for you and your father, Christine." He told her, giving her a wink. "This does not mean that I in any way condone piracy, or that I intend on becoming friendly with one." He looked up at Erik, a humorous glint in his eye. "I still want to kill you just a little bit, and I doubt that will ever change."

"Understood." Erik assured him, knowing a strange bond had just been forged between the two enemies.

Christine next turned to her father, holding him tightly as she whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, Papa."

"Anything for you, baby. Your happiness means the world to me." He assured her. "I would do anything to see you smile, even if that means getting to know a pirate." Charles said, his last words directed at Erik, as he extended his left hand out to him as an olive branch of peace.

Erik was taken aback. He had prepared himself for a lot of things from Christine's father; hate, fear, hostility. However, acceptance had not been one of them. He looked down at the hand that had been offered to him, knowing that it had taken a lot for the man to extend it. As Erik accepted the offer of truce, gripping it firmly, he found that his long standing opinion of fathers in general had now shifted. He truly respected this man.

.

.

**Look! Erik and Charles might be going to the Father/Son-in-law pirate picnic after all!**

**So how did you like the way Dr. Daae dealt with Erik's mask?**

**His concern over Christine suddenly turning into a woman and a wife…and mother?**

**Nadir's loyalty?**

**Edwards and Erik's truce?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Ok, now that the How-do-you-dos are out of the way….on with the DRAMA!**

.

**Chapter 32**

.

.

With the wounded all tended to and the dead given the appropriate burial at sea, Erik and his crew were ready to head back to the Phantom. Christine convinced her father to accompany them so they could spend as much time as possible together, and Charles found himself quite curious about his daughter's living conditions. To his surprise the ship was not a filthy, vermin ridden place like he had always imagined a pirate ship to be. Then again, Erik was not turning out to be anything like the typical pirate he had imagined either. As Christine took him around, showing him the ship, he was agreeably surprised at how the rest of the crew acted towards her, and in turn him. They were pleasant, courteous and treated him with a fair amount of respect when he ventured to ask them questions.

Charles listened to Christine go on about this and that as they toured the ship, not only impressed that she seemed to have picked up a lot about sailing, but that she could rattle off the names of each crew member as if she had known them all her life. When she introduced him to an older man named Blake, he could tell instantly that the two shared some sort of bond. Blake looked at Christine in an almost reverent fashion, something akin to fatherly pride. It didn't surprise him then when he was told that it had been Mr. Blake who had stood in for the honor of walking Christine down the aisle on her wedding day. Charles felt a surge of jealousy towards this man for having acquired that privilege, one that should have rightly been his. Still, the more he spoke with the humble man, he realized that what's done is done, and there was no sense in harboring resentment about it. He found that he rather liked Blake, the man was quiet and easy to be around, and Charles could see why Christine regarded him so highly.

All in all, he was beginning to think that what his daughter had been telling him was true, that maybe her life on this ship was not as terrible as he was led to believe. He had to admit that he had never seen her so happy, and it was quite evident that her love for Erik was real. He just couldn't get past the thought of her being on a ship that engaged in battles. No matter how careful she was, or how much Erik claimed he would protect her, Charles knew his daughter would never be completely safe on board the Phantom. He was unsure if he would be able to reconcile himself with this knowledge, and wondered how he could possibly allow her to sail away the following day.

Miller and Toby had made a fine feast in honor of his and Christine's reunion, and Charles was treated to a night of laughter and storytelling. Some of the tales they told filled him with pride, like when Christine saved Miller's leg or when she helped to decipher the treasure map. While others, like the escape from the cannibals, or the storm at sea, filled her father with a sense of dread. He was aware that Erik had been watching him like a hawk all evening, studying him in an attempt to discern what he was thinking. So when he asked to speak with him alone, Charles was not surprised in the least. In fact he was glad of it; since he too had a few questions and concerns he wished to broach. So leaving Christine with the rest of the crew, the two men found a quiet spot by the railing in which to talk.

"You have a fine ship here and a good crew." Charles complimented, looking out at the moon that was just coming up over the horizon.

"I appreciate you saying so." Erik answered, wondering why a compliment from this man meant more to him than he cared to admit. Did he truly wish to impress this man simply because he was Christine's father? He had never felt the need for approval from anyone before, so he figured that must be the reason.

"From what I have observed, your men think a lot of my daughter." He continued.

"That they do, and I assure you that she earned every bit of their respect, as well as all of mine. Christine is quite a woman." Erik assured him, leaning his back against the railing as he glanced over to where Christine still sat, talking with the crew. When her father was silent for a moment he turned to see him watching her as well, a far off look of sadness in his eyes, and it wasn't hard for Erik to figure out why. "Yet you don't see her that way, do you? As a woman, I mean."

Charles looked over at Erik and he could tell this man was a lot more perceptive than he had initially given him credit for. Every look, every cringe and every catch in Charles' breathe that night had been observed and recorded by Erik. He probably knew more of what the doctor was thinking then he did himself.

"When you look at Christine, you see a beautiful, vibrant and courageous woman, but whenever I look at her, all I see is a little girl. My little Christine, in a frilly pink dress running up to me holding a fist full of daisies, with her shining eyes, bouncing curls and a smile that never failed to melt my heart." Charles paused as he shook his head sadly. "No Erik, I don't see a woman, I see the baby I held in my arms, the child I sang to sleep and the daughter I thought I had lost for six months. A six month waking nightmare wondering if she was alive, if she was safe or if I would ever see her again. I worry about her every minute of every hour of every day, and I assure you Erik, that will never stop." He finished, turning a look of dead seriousness at Erik. "I need you to look me in the eye and swear that my daughter will never be put in danger again, like she was today. Can you assure me of this, Erik?"

Erik stared at him for a long time, wishing with all his heart he could tell him yes, but in the end, he knew he couldn't lie to her father….or himself.

"No, I can't." He admitted sadly.

"When I was dressing your wounds today, I saw evidence of several other injuries, the most recent being the one to your right shoulder. Am I correct in assuming it was Christine who tended to that one? That she was present when it occurred?" He asked.

"Yes. It was from an arrow when we were escaping the cannibals." Erik confessed, seeing no point in withholding the truth.

"I must admit that your actions today demonstrate just how far you are willing to go in order to keep her safe. However I will make no secret of the fact that I don't approve of your profession, and that the very idea of my daughter remaining on this ship still fills me with a sense of dread. Arrows come out of nowhere, evil men lurk in every shadow and your world is full of unexpected dangers that you simply can't protect her from. I know you say you love her, but I just hope that you love her enough. Can you understand what I am trying to say, son?" He asked, reaching out and placing his hand on Erik's shoulder.

That term of endearment hit Erik hard as he jerked back, severing the contact between the two of them. He understood that Charles had acted with good intentions, not realizing that playing on the father/son relationship was the worst choice possible if he hoped to influence Erik.

"What you are saying is that I can't protect Christine and I am not good enough for her." He answered, still unnerved by the older man's overture. "That she deserved better than some masked freak who would bind her to a life of piracy."

"You are not entirely wrong." Charles began, attempting to defuse some of Erik's anger and resentment. "To be fair, it has nothing to do with the fact that you wear a mask. Christine has already convinced me that she does not see this as an impediment to her love in any way. I do feel however, that Christine deserves only the best… yet I don't think I will ever believe that _any _man is good enough for her."

"You apparently found enough good qualities in some boy named Philippe that convinced you that he was worthy, or was it just because he comes from a wealthy family?" Erik countered, not enjoying where he was steering the conversation, but was somehow unable to stop himself.

"Yes, I admit that I did my best to influence Christine into marrying Philippe." Charles replied, not allowing Erik's continued agitation to affect him. "Trust me when I say I sorely regret that decision and have berated myself a hundred times over for my foolishness. Still, I had my reasons." He leaned down, placing his forearms on the railing as his face became dark and ashamed. "You see Erik, you and I have a lot more in common than you realize, and maybe in some way this is my penance. When I was a young man, I fell in love with a girl who was far above my station. I was a penniless student working my way through medical school and she was the daughter of a rich and influential merchant. A good friend of mine convinced me to throw caution to the wind and court her, even though I fought it a foolish gesture since she was far too lovely for the likes of me. She could have had any man she wanted, and believe me there was no shortage of suitors, but for some inexplicable reason, and to my infinite joy…she chose me. As you can guess, the conversation between her father and myself went somewhat like this one, only I seem to remember there being a lot more yelling and threats involved." He stopped there for a moment, apparently lost in his memories. "He asked me if I could provide for her, give her all the things she deserved and yes, he even asked me if I could guarantee her safety. In my arrogance I told him yes, that I could do all those things and more. He of course laughed in my face and threw me out of his home. Still, our love was not to be denied, and within the month we ran away together, got married and began a new life of our own. While we were never wealthy she seemed happy and I did my best to make sure she never wanted for anything. I adored her with all my heart and did everything I could to protect her, just like I had told her father I could. Yet sometimes, no matter how desperately hard you try…you fail. I lost my beloved Gwen the day she blessed me with Christine. I did all I could, used every ounce of my medical knowledge, but it was not enough, she died in my arms and I couldn't do a single thing to prevent it."

Erik watched as this man gave way to tears, covering his face with his hands as he relived the painful memory. Before he realized what he was doing, Erik found his hand reaching up to rest on Charles's shoulder, trying to offer some comfort to the grieving man. This time the contact between them didn't seem so awkward, and Erik hoped it helped Christine's father as much as it did himself. It took a few minutes, but soon Charles regained his composure and was able to continue.

"I never told Christine the truth about her mother's family. I was too ashamed to admit that I had stolen her away from the people who could have cared for her better than I. As for her marriage to Philippe, well I had known Lord…" He paused there, suddenly remembering Christine's warning about not mentioning Lord Collingsworth, and amended his words before continuing. "…I had known Philippe's father for many years, and even though it is true that they are wealthy, they are also good people who value family above all else. That is why I had hoped she would fall in love with Philippe and marry him; in order to give Christine the life her mother had originally been denied. Yet, when I heard that her ship had been taken, I realized that I had lost Christine because I had selfishly sent her off to see the boy, and I knew I was being punished all over again. I had already lost her mother, and you can't imagine how I felt thinking I had lost Christine as well." He looked over at Erik, his eyes still red and full of pain.

Every word that Christine's father had just said cut as deep into Erik as any sword, and hurt twice as much. All the whispers he had been fighting, all the doubts he had tried to banish, were now coming back on him like a tidal wave. He had just had every one of his most personal and intimate fears played out before him in this man's retelling of his lost love. The realization that he could never protect Christine from harm, from danger or from anything else, hit him like a cannon ball to the chest. Especially since now it was not just Christine he was ultimately responsible for, but his unborn child as well. The thought of losing either of them caused him to turn cold with fear, gripping his stomach and twisting it into a ball of knots. If there was even the slightest chance that keeping her with him meant that one day he might be forced to hold her in his arms and watch her life slip away, just like he had seen in his nightmare, he knew he would have to send her away. He may not be able to guard her from everything, but at that moment Erik knew he could at least protect her from himself.

"Erik…" Charles's voice broke him from his thoughts. "I realize I never did thank you properly for saving Christine's life. She is the most important thing in the world to me and for your part in saving her from the Damnation, I owe you a debt I can never repay."

Erik took a deep breath, willing his voice to remain steady as he mustered up the courage to speak his next words. They would be the hardest and most painful ones in his life, but it had to be done.

"If you truly want to repay me…. then help me do something." He heard himself say.

"Do what?" Charles asked skeptically.

"Help me send Christine away. Take her back home with you, where I know that she and our child will be safe." His voice sounded hollow, all his emotion gone.

Charles was dumbfounded. He could tell that Erik was serious, that he meant what he was saying, but he could hardly believe it was true.

"I won't lie and tell you that what you are asking isn't my heart's desire, but I interfered in Christine's life once before, and look where it got me. I swore I would never do it again. My daughter loves you, that is more than obvious and she would hate me if I tried to take her away from you."

"You wouldn't be taking her…I would be giving her to you. You said yourself that if she stays with me I can't ensure her safety. I know that. I tried to convince myself that I could, but I was wrong and today's events proved that. If I had lost against Marques…" Erik let his voice trail off as if he could not even fathom the pain it would have caused him. "Well I don't even want to imagine what could have happened to her…and I never want to take that chance again. This has been troubling me for some time now, and all the more so since we found out about the baby. You said you would do anything to keep your child safe, well I am no different. I don't want my kid growing up surrounded by danger, or worse yet, not growing up at all. This is my decision and it will happen with or without your help. I would much rather send her away with you, someone she loves, than to leave her alone at the next safe port we dock at. I won't change my mind about this… so will you help me or not?"

"You could come with us." He suggested, trying to find a way to solve this without hurting Christine. Yet Charles realized the futility of the idea before the words were even out of his mouth.

"And what, force Christine to watch me be arrested and hung for piracy? There is no life for Erik Wright the pirate on land, and I will not see her living in hiding just to be with me." He shook his head. "I can't live in her world any more than she can live in mine. It is best this way."

Charles stared at Erik for a long time, a mixture of sympathy and admiration on his face. If he had ever doubted it before, he now knew for a fact that Erik loved his daughter unconditionally. He understood what this was costing the man before him, and the least he could do was help make it easier.

"Tell me what you want me to do." He said quietly.

When Erik and Dr. Daae returned to the group, it had felt to Christine as if hours had passed. She had tried not to worry, but it was so important to her that the two of them get along, that she couldn't help herself. She did her best to read their expressions, searching for clues as to how the conversation had gone. And while they didn't seem to be overly happy, neither did they appear to be at odds. Maybe some common ground had been reached after all, perhaps there was hope yet.

"It is growing late and I should be getting back to my ship." Charles announced.

"So soon?" Christine was disappointed. "You will come back for breakfast though, won't you?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away." He assured her, kissing her cheek as he walked to the side of the ship.

"Mr. Blake and Morehouse will take you back over tonight as well as fetch you in the morning." Erik told him, signaling the two men to come over.

"I thank you for your hospitality, Erik. It has been a very _enlightening_ evening." After embracing Christine in one last parting embrace, Dr. Daae left the ship.

Erik stood behind Christine as she watched her father leave, relishing the way she instinctively leaned back against him.

"So what did you two talk about?" She asked, tipping her head up just a little to look at him.

"I won't bore you with all the details, but we found that we had a lot in common, the main thing being that we both love you." He told her, leaning down to kiss her neck. "I find that I like and admire your father a great deal, and I don't think he hates me as much as he originally did either." He said, trying to muster a laugh, but his heart was no longer in a humorous mood. The decision he had just made weighed heavy on his mind.

"I knew you two would get along." She told him, her smile betraying her apparent relief.

"It is late. It has been a very full day, and you have an early breakfast with your father tomorrow. We should turn in." He suggested, taking her hand and leading her away from the railing and towards their cabin.

Once inside Erik watched as she got ready for bed, his eyes following her every move. She was sitting on the bed, having just finished removing her boots when she looked up at him with a puzzled expression.

"Is something wrong? Why are you just standing there, aren't you tired?" She asked.

Erik stepped closer, and taking her hand in his he pulled her up to stand in front of him, looking into those deep blue eyes that he loved so much.

"Not too tired to show you how much you mean to me." He told her, leaning forward as he devoured her lips like a starving man.

Christine gave in to the rush of passion that ignited between them, reaching up to encircle his neck as they explored deeper. Erik winced, pulling back suddenly as a stab of pain from his side caused an involuntary intake of air, and his hand automatically reached over to protect the wound.

"I really don't think you are in any condition to be showing me anything tonight." She told him as she moved his hand to check that he had not reopened his injury. She gave a sigh of relief when there were no signs of blood on his bandages.

However, Erik had no intention of allowing anything to stop him. If this was to be his last night with her, he was going to make it one to remember…the pain be damned! He reached up and slipped his right arm out of the sling, tossing the restrictive cloth to the floor before running his fingers down the side of her face in a seductive manner.

"Then I guess you will just have to be gentle." He told her, his voice almost a whisper, rich with desire as he leaned in brushing his lips against her neck and shoulder.

Christine felt her body quiver, and her breath caught in her throat as his touch began to overwhelm her senses. He knew just how to seduce her until she could deny him nothing.

"I think I can handle that." She said, reaching up to remove his mask, tossing it carelessly onto the bed behind her. She smiled up at him as he once more brought his lips down across her collarbone as she extended her arm to douse the light beside the bed. Erik's hand swiftly caught hers before she had a chance, pulling it away gently.

"Leave it on." He told her as he eased her back down onto the bed. "Leave it on tonight." Erik didn't want anything to come between them, not even the veil of darkness; he wanted to remember every sight, every touch and every sensation. He needed to hold on to this night in every detail. Knowing that the memory of tonight was all he would have to get him through the dark, lonely days ahead.

.

.

**Gasp! Erik what are you thinking? Stop this madness! Don't be a fool. *yet FP33 knows he is not listening to her…he never does***

**So what did you think of Dr. Daae's back story with Christine's mom?**

**Erik's worry and his ultimate sacrifice to send her away to safety?**

**His idea to make the most of their last night together – pain or no pain.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Ok, I did my best to talk him out of it….I really did. So hate the Erik, not the helpless writer…I only type what he tells me to, I am completely innocent here!**

.

**Chapter 33**

.

.

Erik cursed the first rays of sunlight as they made their way over the horizon far too soon. Hours earlier on the euphoric tide of their love, Christine had fallen asleep in his arms, but Erik had not yet closed his eyes. He remained awake all night, holding her as he cherished her every breath and memorized every beat of her heart. A thousand times that night he had changed his mind, telling himself he could not go through with it, but each time his sense of honor won out.

He remembered how he had given in before, changed his mind, and kept her with him right after he had discovered her true identity. If only he had had the willpower to send her home back then, he wouldn't be forced to suffer this hell now. No… he wouldn't trade the time they shared for anything. He would endure the pain, just as long as he could hold on to the memories. Erik knew this was best for Christine and the baby, even if it was not the best for him. He realized that he would have been forced to come to this decision eventually, the fact that her father had suddenly showed up just expedited the matter. He was grateful that she would be leaving with family; that someone would be there to hold and comfort her after he was gone. He knew her father would keep her safe, protect her and their child, and this eased his misery somewhat. He shut his eyes tightly, pushing down the pain that threatened to overwhelm him; he did not want to think about that just yet. It was still hours away, and right now all he wanted to do was concentrate on the feel of her body next to his. At this moment he was in paradise… he didn't want to contemplate the hell that was soon to follow.

Christine stirred, the sun coaxing her eyes to open and welcome the new day. Leaning up on her elbow she was greeted by Erik's smile, and eyes that were full of love.

"Good morning." She grinned, snuggling back into his arms.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"Perfectly serene." She assured him, thinking back to the glorious night they had just shared. As requested, she had indeed been as gentle as possible, not wishing to aggravate Erik's injuries further. However, he had made it a rather difficult task, as he had nearly driven her over the edge to ecstasy with his kisses of fire and wickedly sensual ways. At first she had questioned his motivation for their night of passion, when he was obviously in a lot of pain, but perhaps he needed to feel alive in this way after coming so close to death at the hands of Marques. Yet, no matter the reason, Christine did not argue, and was certainly not about to complain one bit. She brought her hand up and shaded the rays that were shining directly into her eyes. "You know we really should think about putting up some curtains in here. It would be nice to block out the morning light from time to time."

"Sounds good to me." He told her, closing his eyes as the thought of making future plans with her caused him pain.

"Wait, what time is it?" She asked, sitting up in bed suddenly. "My father is coming over for breakfast and we should not keep him waiting." She went to get up but Erik held her back. She looked down at him questioningly. "What is it?"

"Do you love me?" He asked, his eyes serious.

"Of course I love you." She told him, tipping her head to one side as she wondered what brought this on. Then realizing she had just mentioned her father, she thought perhaps that was what had him concerned. "If you are afraid that my father's opinion of you might change how I feel, you're wrong. I love you, and no one's words will ever make me love you less. You are the only man I ever want or need and no one, not even my father, will convince me otherwise. Satisfied?"

"I love you too. I never want you to doubt that." He told her pulling her down to him as he kissed her deeply. Damn, why did South Port have to be such a heavily fortified military town? This would make any chance of seeing her again that much more difficult. Erik leaned back, running his fingers through her hair, knowing he would desperately miss that feeling as well. He found himself wondering how long it might grow by the time he saw her again, assuming she would ever wish to see him again after the stunt he was about to pull. He looked at her for a few more seconds, committing her face to memory, before he spoke again. "We should go see if your father has made it back on board for breakfast."

.

When the two of them emerged from the cabin Charles Daae had indeed already arrived back on the Phantom. They found him standing by the rail with Nadir, the two men laughing together as Erik and Christine approached.

"I see that Nadir has been keeping you entertained." Erik said, giving his first mate a questioning stare.

"Yes, we found quite a lot to talk about." Charles smiled, hugging Christine. "I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten about our date."

"Certainly not. I just hope that Miller and Toby didn't go too crazy and try something new this morning. You just never know with those two anymore." She laughed.

"Sounds like this should prove interesting." Her father told her, putting his arm around her as the four of them headed off. "Oh, Erik, while we eat I would like to hear more on the subject of how you took my daughter to a brothel." Charles said, raising his eyebrows in a manner that left Erik wondering if he was amused or upset.

Erik looked over at Nadir who in turned gave a shrug of apology.

"It's your fault for taking so long to come out on deck. I was running out of things to talk to him about." He whispered to Erik in defense.

The morning passed quickly, as Christine enjoyed her father's company and caught up on everything that had happened while she had been away. She was very pleased that Erik seemed more relaxed around her father, and it warmed her heart to see them chatting casually, despite the whole Crimson Cutlass tale. Yet all too soon, Charles stood and announced that it was time for him to be getting back to his ship, that shortly they would be sea worthy once more and the Phantom would need to be away. As they walked to the side of the ship her father turned to Christine.

"Commodore Edwards would be very hurt if you didn't at least come back over to say goodbye to him. That, and I would appreciate a few minutes of your time alone as well before we part." He said, taking her hand in his. "If Erik doesn't mind, of course."

"I don't object." He told the doctor. "The longboat will take the two of you over and wait until you have had time to say farewell."

Charles walked over and stood in front of Erik, extending his hand to him in friendship.

"I owe you a lot, Erik, and I find myself forced to admit that it has almost been a pleasure meeting you. I believe that my daughter may have chosen wisely after all."

Erik took the man's hand and shook it firmly, touched by what he had said. The bond the two had forged over their love for Christine would forever be etched in stone, and he could trust that Charles would continue to take good care of her. Yet, to help with that task, Erik drew out a pouch he had tucked away in his shirt and handed it to Charles.

"It is not from any ship we plundered, not stolen if that worries you." He told the older gentleman. "I know searching for Christine must have taken a lot of your money, and time away from your business, so I want you to have this. As long as you do not throw it around like Nadir, it should allow you to live quite comfortably for some time."

Charles looked at the bag in his hand, and seeing it for what it was, Erik's final chance to provide for his family, he accepted it. Nodding his understanding, he put the bag in his pocket as he turned and headed off of the ship.

"That was very kind of you." Christine told Erik once her father was out of earshot. "My father is a very proud man, and would never have taken that if he didn't respect you." She leaned up and kissed him, placing her hand on his cheek as she did.

Erik leaned into her touch, savoring the feeling one last time.

"I will be back soon." She told him, taking a few steps backwards as she continued to look at him lovingly. Then with a turn, she too left the ship and followed her father down to the longboat.

Erik let Morehouse head down, but grabbed Blake by the arm before he could disembark, pulling him aside as he spoke to him quietly.

As the longboat neared the other ship Christine and her father prepared to depart, leaving Morehouse and Blake waiting for the return trip back. Just as Christine was about to climb up the rope ladder, Blake caught her hand and pulled her attention back to where he sat. Looking at his face she could tell that the man was sad.

"I am sorry for this." He told her in his usual quiet voice.

Assuming that he meant he was sorry that she must be parted from her father once again, she squeezed his hand in understanding.

"Thank you, Mr. Blake, but I know I will see my father again soon. Erik promised me, and he never goes back on his word." She told him with a reassuring smile.

Blake just continued to look at her with a sad expression and nodded, letting her hand go as she followed her father upwards.

Once on board she was greeted by Commodore Edwards who informed them that the ship would be ready to sail in just a few more hours.

"If we have time, then I would like to spend just a little while alone with Christine." Charles said, and getting no arguments from Edwards, he led her to one of the cabins at the front of the ship. Once inside he took her hands in his as he guided her to sit down on the small couch at the end of the room.

"I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for pushing you into a marriage with Philippe. I had no idea that sending you to meet with him would have led to all of this." He began, his eyes full of shame.

"You are not to blame; no one could have known that the ship would be captured. Besides, all's well that ends well, right?" She smiled.

"Yet, what if it hadn't? If Erik had not attacked the Damnation when he did, or if it had been another ship besides his, what then?"

"There is no sense in worrying about what _could_ have been. None of those things happened, and I am perfectly safe. Please don't blame yourself… I never did." She told him sternly.

"You know, it was Lord Collingsworth who put up the reward money for your safe return." He told her. "When he heard about what happened, he offered me all his resources and whatever funds I needed to get you back. Commodore Edwards was invaluable in the search as well. I don't know what I would have done without their support."

"You have been a true friend to them over the years, and I am sure they were only too happy to return the favor in your time of need. When you get home, please be sure to send a letter to Lord Collingsworth and his family to let them know how grateful I am for all they did. Tell them all that I am safe and very content. I know Philippe will be happy to hear that I found love and adventure after all; he will always remain my very good friend, even if we never shared any feelings of love for one another."

"I see that now, and I accept it. I should have realized sooner that you are quite capable of choosing your own future. You are so much like your mother, you know." He reached out and held her tightly.

The two settled into a more light hearted conversation, laughing over memories from the past as well as talk of the future, until Christine gave a heavy sigh and rose to her feet.

"As much as I hate to say this, I think it is time I leave. Blake and Morehouse are probably tired of waiting in the longboat and I need to say goodbye to Commodore Edwards before I go."

"No… not yet." Charles told her getting to his feet quickly as he placed himself between her and the door. "Stay just a little longer, please." He pleaded.

"I know how you feel, it is difficult for me to say goodbye as well, but Erik promised that we will find a way to visit. So we will be together again soon." She took a step towards the door once more, but again her father blocked the way.

"Just five more minutes, that is all I ask." He begged again.

Christine's eyes narrowed with suspicion as she began to sense the panic in her father's voice.

"What is going on, Papa?" She asked, taking a step back away from him. "Why don't you want me to leave? What are you not telling me?" Christine watched as her father's panic turned to a look of shame and he lowered his eyes, not able to meet her accusing gaze any longer. Suddenly she knew! Everything clicked into place; the long talk her father had with Erik the night before, the pretext of her coming on board to say goodbye to Edwards and the cryptic words that Mr. Blake had given her as she left the longboat now all made sense. And Erik….the passion they had shared last night and how he had questioned her love for him that morning. It all pointed to one thing…..he was leaving her!

"Oh God no!" She cried, desperately pushing past her father in an attempt to escape the cabin, but he grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Erik is doing what he feels is best for you, Christine. Don't make his leaving any harder on him than it already is." He told her.

"Hard on him?! If he truly loved me, his leaving would be impossible!" She cried, tearing herself from his grasp, and bolting out the door.

As she ran to the railing she could see that the Phantom was well underway, the bow of the ship aimed for deep water and running at full sails. Christine could still see Erik, standing at the helm with his back towards her.

"Erik!" She screamed, running along the side of the ship as she headed towards the upper deck. She saw him stiffen at the sound of her cry, but he did not turn back to look at her. "Don't do this Erik, come back!" She continued, flinging herself against the railing as she reached the uppermost part of the ship. "You swore you loved me! Please don't leave me like this!"

Charles came up beside Christine, placing his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to comfort his hysterical daughter.

"Christine, please, cease this madness. You becoming hysterical is not good for the baby." He warned, but she would not listen, shoving him aside as she continued to call out to the departing ship.

"Are you going to let your child grow up without a father? Can you live with yourself knowing you abandoned us… just like your father did to you?" When he still showed no signs of relenting she became frantic, all her hurt and rage coming to the fore. "How can you just throw away what we had? Damn you to hell, Erik Wright!" She called, stepping up on the railing in a desperate attempt to leap overboard and swim after him, but her father's strong arms grabbed hold of her and pulled her back; the two of them sinking to the deck as he held her, rocking her softly.

"Shhhh, baby. I am sorry, so very sorry." He whispered over and over again as she buried her face against his chest, her body trembling as she sobbed.

"Why Papa, why would he hurt me this way?" She asked between broken breaths.

"Because he loves you. You must never forget that, little one. Erik truly loves you and wishes only for your safety." He assured her, stroking her hair as he let her cry. Charles looked up to see Edwards standing beside him; his face was also twisted in pain and sympathy for the inconsolable girl.

Getting Christine back, and taking her home, was all Charles had dreamed about for six months, and now that dream was coming true. Yet, as he held his child in his arms and listened to the sound of her heart breaking into a thousand pieces, the victory seemed very hollow.

.

.

Erik had heard every word Christine had said, and each one had been a stab to his heart. He did not turn around or look back, for he knew it would have been his undoing. Instead he continued staring straight ahead, his body stiff and unyielding in his determination to do what he felt was right. When she had accused him of being just like his own father, abandoning her and his child, his hand gripped the wheel so hard that his knuckles had turned white. Was this how it felt to die, he wondered? It had to be, since he could not imagine a pain more deep or a wound as raw as he listened to the anguish in Christine's voice. He felt that her last words, damning him to hell, were quite fitting. For that is where he now felt he resided, lost in the dark depths of torment as he sailed away from his beautiful angel. Unable to bare it any further, he turned to Nadir who had been standing beside him unmovable, and silent as a tomb. Yet, where Erik had kept his back to Christine, he saw that his first mate had not. Nadir had watched her every move as he allowed tears to run down his face without dishonor.

"Take the wheel!" Erik ordered, his voice hoarse with grief as he left the upper deck, taking the steps two at a time in an effort to escape to his quarters as quickly as possible. Once inside he stood there for a moment as if in shock. The misery he felt, and the emptiness of the cabin, suddenly overwhelmed him as he crossed the room and violently shoved everything off his desk. The sound of breaking glass and items hitting the floor was soon followed by the crash of the desk itself as he picked it up and flung it onto its side. Next went the chair and all the books from his shelf as he ended his tirade by slamming his fist into the wall several times, leaving splintered holes in the wood. Exhausted and in pain, he leaned his back against the wall as he sunk slowly to the floor. Ripping his mask off, he brought his knees to his chest and rested his elbows on them as he buried his face in the palms of his hands. Erik now let the tears flow free, unashamed and unable to stop them as they shook his body to the core. His Christine was gone.

Erik heard the door to his cabin open but he refused to look up. Hours had gone by, maybe even days, but the passage of time meant nothing to him anymore. For him the days stretched out ahead like one long dark tunnel, and he no longer cared where it led. He felt someone standing over him and even without looking up he knew it was Nadir. When Erik didn't move, his first mate took his place on the floor beside him, leaning up against the wall with his legs stretched out in front of him. He didn't speak; he just sat there in silence and waited.

"I did the right thing." Erik finally said after a long while. "I did the right thing in sending her away…..didn't I?" He asked, looking up as his eyes begged for reassurance. He had replaced his mask some time ago, and he was certain his first mate appreciated it.

"That is not for me to say." Nadir told him softly. "I swore to you that I would never doubt you again, and I aim to keep my word. I am sure you did what you felt was right, and while they will not like it, not a soul on board will question your decision or motives."

"There was no way I could protect her….. not really. If she stayed she would always be in danger and I would rather lose her this way, than to pain and death." Erik explained, trying to justify his choice.

"You could have left…gone back to land and stayed with her." Nadir suggested, not sounding as if he liked the idea of losing his captain, but feeling it needed to be said.

"And do what? Become a farmer? No thank you." He told Nadir with a snort of derision. "Besides, where could I go that my past would not catch up to me? I would practically have to live underground to be safe! No, Christine is much better apart from me, my presence would only put her and the baby in danger."

"Life offers no guarantee, that's for damn sure. We don't know what the future holds. Still…on land, with her father, I can't deny that she will stand a better chance for a normal life." Nadir reluctantly admitted.

"It is the best thing for her and the baby. I know it is!" Erik said, conviction resonating in his voice. "What I don't know… is how I'm supposed to go on without them." His tone had turned desperate and sad.

"You take it one day at a time." Nadir told him, reaching over and handing him the bottle of rum he had apparently brought in with him. "This will help with that."

Erik pressed the bottle to his lips as he took several long swigs, praying that the burning liquid would numb the pain that raged inside of him. He winced as he felt a shooting stab come from under the bandages wrapped around his midsection. Nadir looked down and saw a small amount of fresh blood staining his dressings.

"Looks like you tore your stitches when you made this mess." He pointed out. "You best be careful from now on, we don't have a doctor on board to fix you up anymore." Nadir instantly regretting his offhanded mention of Christine, as Erik's eyes squeezed shut.

"Maybe I will get lucky and bleed out and die, then I won't have to feel this way." Erik said quietly, looking down at his side.

Nadir turned to stare at his captain, a new fear springing to his mind. He slowly reached over and pulled Erik's pistol from out of his belt.

"I think I will hang on to this for a little while." Nadir told him as he set it down on the other side of him, out of Erik's reach. "Maybe this too… just in case." He added, taking his dagger as well and placing it beside the pistol.

Erik looked over at Nadir and a tired smile crossed his lips at the apparent concern his first mate had over his suicidal comment.

"Shut up and drink." Erik told him as he handed the bottle over to him.

After taking a sip, Nadir absent mindedly ran his hands over the glass container as the two men remained quiet for a while.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Nadir asked, breaking the silence.

"Because I didn't want you to try and talk me out of it." Erik reasoned.

"Yeah, I can see that." Nadir agreed. He then reached into his shirt and pulled out a small thin package wrapped in paper, and handed it to Erik. "Christine's father gave it to me when he came on board this morning. He told me to hold onto it and not give it to you until we were back out at sea."

Erik held the item in his hand, staring at it as if it were something to fear.

"What is it?" He asked.

"He didn't say, and I didn't ask." Nadir told him. "I guess you will have to open it to find out."

Slowly Erik pulled on the string holding the paper in place, watching as it fell away to reveal a pencil drawing about the size of his hand tucked into a metal frame. It was a stunning portrait of Christine, the artist having captured her down to the smallest detail. A folded up piece of paper was lying on top, and he opened it up and read the words written there silently to himself.

_**Erik,**_

_**I had this done a few years ago and brought it with me as a constant reminder of the treasure I was seeking. And since you gave me back the real thing, I thought it only right that you keep this. I hope that it will bring you happiness and fond memories, not pain. I will never forget your act of selflessness and the love you showed for my Christine.**_

_**Respectfully,**_

_**Charles Daae**_

Erik refolded the note and set it down as he stared at the picture of his beautiful wife. He let his finger trace the curve of her face, her hair, and her smile as she stared back at him from the frame. She was so lovely and strong. A true woman in every sense and his arms ached to hold her once more. He prayed that she would understand, that she would forgive him in time and come to accept why he did this. She would love and protect their child, he had no doubt of it. His Christine was a lioness and would never let the world say an unkind thing to their baby, should he or she be unfortunate enough to inherit his monstrous legacy. He knew his child would know the love of his mother, just as he had.

"She is so beautiful." Erik murmured, lost in thought.

"That she is." Nadir agreed. "The only thing I could never figure out, was why she fell for someone like you, when she could have had me." He mused, taking another long drink from the bottle.

Erik's head snapped around as he stared at Nadir in disbelief, had he just heard his first mate correctly? Yet his look of shock melted into one of amusement as he realized that his friend had only said what he did in an attempt to pull him from the depths of despair, and while Erik still felt like he wanted to die… it did help a little.

"Thanks." He told Nadir quietly.

"Shut up and drink." The First Mate told his Captain, passing the bottle back to him once more.

For the next few hours they sat in silence as the rum slowly began to numb Erik's senses, allowing him to drift off into a dreamless sleep. Nadir helped him to his feet and guided him over to the bed, carefully laying him down and covering him up before he exited the cabin. He knew that Erik was facing a long road ahead, one filled with regret and heart ache. He only hoped the rum would offer him some temporary peace tonight…Erik was going to need it.

.

.

**Well you really did it now Erik….you are in for a lot of self-inflicted misery now! All YOUR fault!**

**So what did you think of:**

**Erik's thoughts when they woke up?**

**Nadir and Charles visiting before they came out?**

**His plan to sneak away?**

**Her reaction when she found out?**

**His reaction as well as Nadir's?**

**The heart to heart that Erik and Nadir had in his cabin?**

*****Now, I really have a treat for you! There is a new story out there for you all to check out. It is by bensara91513 and it is called ****_The Phantom and the Rose_****. It is a lovely 'T' rated story with delicious smut light. I have been Beta reading for this one for her, so I KNOW it is good! Do go check it out and leave your reviews for our wonderful new writer. I guarantee that you will not be disappointed!*****


	34. Chapter 34

**Congratulations to the reader named 'Shadow of the Red Rose' for being my 1000****th**** reviewer! I am so tickled to have reached that goal so early in this story – in Angel of Persia it took till chapter 49! If all you wonderful readers keep sending in your lovely reviews, I will top AoP in no time! You make me soooo happy. **

.

**Chapter 34**

.

.

Charles Daae stood in the doorway of his daughter's room and watched her sleep. The week long voyage home had been extremely difficult for him, as he was forced to watch his vibrant daughter spiral out of control in grief. As a doctor he had seen this reaction many times when a person lost a loved one. First there was the anguish, followed by the anger and then in many cases, like Christine, a dark depression took over. The grief and tears had lasted the first few days of their trip home, as he tried desperately to console his distraught daughter. Next came the rage; with Christine lashing out at everyone as she sought to lay blame for her pain. Charles knew he was the most likely target for this, and tried not to take it too personal when she would pound on his chest and scream at him for the part he had played. She even railed at Edwards, blaming him for not being able to get the Clipper seaworthy in time to give chase. Yet as much as he hated to hear his daughter yelling at him, he now found he would greatly prefer her ranting to that of the silence she now displayed.

Christine had retreated so far within herself that soon all she did was sit and stare out the window of her cabin. All his efforts to coax her from her dark mood were fruitless, and just getting her to eat something had become a daily struggle. Their ship had docked at South Port quite late the previous night, but in hopes that being back in her childhood room, surrounded by familiar things would help Christine's despair, Charles insisted that they disembark and travel home that evening. He had remained awake all night, staying close and checking on her regularly to make sure she was not plagued by the nightmares which had unfortunately become a nightly ritual. As he watched her now, he was relieved to see that she did not seem to be tossing and turning, and her breathing was blessedly calm. Perhaps being home would bring her a measure of peace and comfort from the pain that troubled her heart. Maybe things would turn out all right after all….he could only hope.

.

.

Christine's eyes slowly drifted open, and looking around she wondered where she was. Gone were the comforting sway of the ship beneath her as well as the familiar scent of the salty sea and well-oiled wood. As she reached out her hand and felt the empty pillow beside her, all the hurtful memories of the past few weeks came flooding back. Erik was gone, he had left her, and she was back home in South Port with her father. She wanted to cry, but she had no tears left to give, only a dull ache in her heart that told her she was now alone. However, a quick flutter in her stomach reminded her otherwise. Placing her hand protectively over her unborn child, she realized that she would never be alone again. Erik may have abandoned her, but he left her with his child, a constant reminder of the love they had shared.

The sound of the door opening and the clinking of dishes broke Christine from her thoughts as she looked over towards the noise. She had expected to see her father entering, but instead it was a kind looking, dark haired woman wearing a large apron.

"Good morning, dear." She greeted Christine with a warm smile, setting the tray down on the small table by the window. "I was able to convince your father to get some sleep while I brought you your breakfast. You should come and eat it while it is still hot." The slender lady stepped to the window and pulled back the curtains as the sunlight filled the room.

"Who are you?" Christine asked as she sat up and shielded her eyes from the blinding rays.

"I'm Antoinette Giry, the housekeeper. Your father hired me about five months ago to do the cooking and cleaning. He was far too busy with his search for you, and the house was in great need of looking after. The way that poor man lamented over your disappearance simply broke my heart." She told Christine, placing her hand against her chest in pity. "Now that you are home, things should be just fine though. Would you like me to help you slip on a dressing gown so you can eat." She offered.

"I'm not hungry." Christine told her, laying back down as she stared at the ceiling.

"Nonsense. You have not had a single morsel since yesterday according to your father, and even that he said was not enough to keep a bird alive. You may not want to eat, but I am sure that little one inside you does. Besides, what do you think your husband would say if he knew you were endangering yourself, and your child, by not taking proper care?" Antoinette told her, pulling back the covers and holding up the dressing gown as she waited for Christine to rise.

"I don't care what he thinks. He left both me and this baby, so apparently he doesn't care what I think either." She told the lady, reaching out to pull the blankets back over herself.

"Honey, we may have only just met, but it is as plain as the nose on my face that you don't mean a word of that. If you didn't care what he thinks, you wouldn't be moping around here like you just came from a funeral. Now, let's have no more arguing, I am a very good cook, but even my best tasting eggs will not be palatable when stone cold."

Christine could see that this woman was not about to take no for an answer, and what she had said about harming her child by not eating really hit home. No matter how hurt she was by what Erik did, their child did not deserve to suffer because of it. So giving a heavy sigh, Christine got out of bed, slipped into the dressing gown Antoinette was holding, and sat down at the table as directed. After her first few bites, Christine saw that the lady had not been lying, she was indeed a very good cook. Days of only picking at her meals had left her hungrier than she realized and before she knew it, the plate of food was almost gone.

"That is much better. Your father will be so pleased when he wakes up." Antoinette told her as she began to lay out some fresh clothes, choosing a dress that laced up the back in order to accommodate Christine's new shape. "You might consider doing some shopping soon, I doubt you will fit into your old clothes much longer and I don't think your shipboard attire will be quite suitable around here. Now I will go draw you a bath while you finish eating, and before you know it, you will be feeling right as rain."

"Antoinette…" Christine said, stopping the woman before she left the room. "Thank you.…for what you said and all."

"You're welcome, dear. Now don't you fret, from what little your father told me, you should not be giving up hope. I have been around a long time and from my experience, the way that man loves you is not going to simply go away. Give him time; he might come to his senses yet. If not, no one says a girl has to sit around and wait on a man." She gave Christine a wink and a grin. "It will all work out in the end, you will see."

It will all work out in the end…Christine repeated Antoinette's words in her mind, praying that they were true. Yet time was not something she had a lot of, especially if she wanted Erik to be present at the birth of their child. Somehow she needed to discover how to find him, to ascertain his location and force him to understand that they should be together. That was her goal…..she just had no idea how she was going to do it.

.

.

Charles was indeed very pleased to see the change in Christine's outlook, telling Antoinette over and over again how much he appreciated whatever it was that she had done to snap his daughter out of her catatonic state. His kindly housekeeper attributed it to woman's intuition and common sense, but he saw it as nothing less than a miracle. Christine of course was not all smiles and laughter, but at least she was speaking and eating again, and right now that was a victory in his book. While he still felt that Erik had done the right and honorable thing by sending her home, Charles soon began to realize that sometimes right is not always what is best. Especially when the heart is involved.

Over the next month Christine settled back into country life quite easily, spending her days tending the flower garden and taking long walks in the wooded area that bordered their property. It was not a grand estate, like so many on the surrounding hillside overlooking the bustling city of South Port, but it had always made her feel peaceful and safe. Yet now as she wandered the halls of her old home, she felt restless and anxious. The small two story house was more than large enough to accommodate the three adults who now resided there, as well as the child that would soon arrive. Christine had always loved her upstairs room, with the beautiful bay windows and balcony overlooking the small orchard and the sea beyond. However, if she was still here when the baby was born, she decided that she would have to move to one of the downstairs rooms for convenience as well as safety reasons. It would be closer to the kitchen and she would not have to worry about the baby falling down the stairs once it began to crawl. The thought of her child taking its first steps without Erik there to see, brought a fresh set of tears to her eyes and she did her best to quit thinking of such things. She silently cursed Erik once more for turning thoughts which should bring joy to an expected mother into ones of sorrow.

She wrote to Lord Collingsworth, Philippe and Meg, letting them know she was home safe, sending her love and thanks for all their concern and support to her father during her absence. All three expressed their fervent wish that they come to Rochester to visit, but she declined, saying she was not quite up for the journey quite yet. She was just not comfortable with all the questions that would arise upon seeing her condition, but most of all she was not prepared to deal with Lord Collingsworth. Christine could only imagine the pain it would cause her to be around the man whose eyes so much resembled her Erik's. That and she was not sure she would be able to hold her tongue and not demand an explanation for the foul way he had treated Erik as a child. No, that was not a box that Pandora felt like opening just yet.

She also wrote to Rosalie, telling her what had happened and begged her to send any word she may have on Erik and his whereabouts. The day she received word back from her dear friend was the first time her father had heard Christine give a genuine cry of joy in over a month. He had initially been skeptical about his daughter fraternizing with a known lady of the evening, but upon seeing the happiness in her eyes over the letter she had just received, he set all reservations aside.

Christine smiled as she reread the letter Rosalie had sent, savoring each word as if they were a healing balm over her damaged heart.

_Christine,_

_I was both elated, as well as devastated, by the news in your letter. First I am very happy to hear that you have been reunited with your father, and that you will soon be a mother. Although I must admit I am not surprised by this news since it was bound to happen with the way you two couldn't seem to keep your hands off each other. Congratulations._

_However, I am angry beyond words at the asinine way Erik chose to treat you by sending you away like he did. I know far too well how his troubled mind works, and the torment he carries, but I swear that if he and the Phantom make port here any time soon they will not receive a warm welcome here at the Crimson Cutlass! The girls and I have all talked and until their insane captain sees reason, none of the men will be serviced in any fashion, be it rum or female companionship. I will also be giving Erik a stern talking to, as well as a swift kick in the rear for not having the courtesy to speak to you about his fears and simply deciding on his own what was best._

_Men! You can't live with them and you can't leave them on the street corner where you found them, that is for damn sure. I will certainly contact you if I hear anything of when the ship will make port and where, but knowing Erik I find it doubtful that he would risk coming here simply because he knows this is the first place you would look. None the less I will keep my ear to the ground and send word when I can._

_I am happy you are safe and well and I miss our conversations and time together. You have always been a true friend, and in my line of work I have to admit, I have made very few of those. Please take care of yourself and your baby, if nothing else I know Erik still loves you and would die of grief if he knew you were making yourself ill pining away for him. Keep your chin up and trust in your love for each other…it will see you through._

_All my love,_

_Rosalie_

Christine folded the letter with a sad smile, and placed it on the night stand beside her bed. Over the next few weeks she knew she would read her friends words over and over again, especially when the darkness and pain seemed to overtake her at night. Christine was aware that both her father and Antoinette were there to talk of she needed it, but pouring her heart out to Rosalie in her letters seemed to help so much more. Especially since the bar maid knew her and Erik's full story, and the battles they had gone through just to be together in the first place. Looking back she couldn't help but laugh at the idea of how much she had hated Rosalie the first time they had met, wanting to scratch her eyes out for touching Erik the way she had. Yet now, she could not imagine ever loving a friend as dearly as she did Rosalie.

In the evenings, Charles, Antoinette and Christine, would often play a game, read aloud or just sit around talking as the sounds of evening crept in on the wind. It was a far cry from the life of constant excitement she had become accustomed to onboard the Phantom and she missed the sound of the waves that would lap against the side of the ship as she drifted off at night. What she missed most, however, was falling asleep in Erik's arms, listening to his heartbeat as she held him close, and then waking in the morning to see his smile. Those were the last things she thought of each night before she went to bed, and the first things that crossed her mind when she would rise. Every day she would awake with the hope that this would be the day she would see him again, it being the one thought that kept her going. Knowing he was out there somewhere, and that any day he might come back to her, sweep her off her feet and carry her away with him, back into his world. Then night would fall, and so would her hopes. Hopes that were once again renewed by the following dawn.

.

Yet if she could not see Erik during the day in real life, Christine knew she could at least see him in her dreams. She looked forward to those nights when he would steal in, her mind willingly opening the door to his phantom presence.

_"Are you still asleep?"_ Erik asked, sliding into bed next to her, his voice whispering in her ear.

"Yes." She replied, relishing the feel of his arms as they reached out to encircle her from behind, pulling her closer to his warm and inviting body.

_"Good, we have time then."_ He told her, rolling her over so that she was looking up at him. _"I have missed you." _He told her as he kissed her lips ever so tenderly.

"Not as much as I have missed you." She replied, placing her palm on his exposed cheek. "Are you going to leave me again?"

Erik reached up and took her hand in his, cradling it for a moment as he brought it to his lips and kissed her palm.

_"I will never leave, I'll forever be right here next to you."_ His voice deep and husky.

"Yet you're gone when the morning comes. You never stay long." She told him sadly.

_"I'm just a part of your dream, you know. I can only do and say what you tell me to."_ He pointed out.

"Then lie to me. Tell me you will come back and that we will be together soon. Tell me that you love me." She begged.

_"I do love you. I never have to lie about that."_ He assured her.

"Still, you don't deny that the other things are a lie….you _will _leave me, won't you?"

_"Yes…but until then….I am all yours."_ He persisted. His next kiss was deeper and more passionate, offering her a promise of things to come. Yet, even as she reached up to pull him in closer, she could feel him slipping away, as her traitorous mind began to wake up.

Daybreak had come again, and just as she did each morning when she woke without him… Christine cried.

.

.

Their quiet routine was often injected with the excitement of Commodore Edwards' visits, as he would delight them with his many military stories and tales from the sea. Though Christine did her best to hide it, Edwards knew she waited anxiously for any news he might bring to her about Erik. Sadly, each time he was forced to report that he had not seen or heard anything about the Phantom since it had sailed from their sight so many weeks ago. Charles pointed out that this should be regarded as a good thing, since as they say 'no news is good news'. Normally when a pirate ship was taken or sunk in battle, word of it traveled quickly, so the less they heard about Erik and his crew the better.

While Christine enjoyed the company of her father, Antoinette and the Commodore, she was somewhat hurt that not one person from the town ever came to visit. All of her childhood friends had grown up and moved away, leaving no one she was especially close to in South Port anymore, but there were those that she had at least been friendly with. However it didn't come as too great a shock when she discovered the reason why, after all people do tend to gossip. While her father and the Commodore had done all they could to salvage her reputation, not technically lying when they said that Christine had married a sailor and that he was currently out at sea, it was the other rumors that people chose to believe. Some of the rumors were cruel and unkind while others so outrageous that they infuriated Charles whenever he heard them. Christine did her best not to let them upset her, but she worried about the effect such wild stories might have on her father's business. After all he was very well respected in town, being the doctor and all, and the scandal of having a wayward daughter who had been ravished by pirates would not instill confidence in his patients.

"We could always move." Her father suggested. "If these people are too narrow minded to believe your innocence in all this, then I say hang the lot and be done with them."

"No, Papa, we can't leave. This is our home and you are needed here. You probably delivered half the children in this town and patched up the rest." Christine said, doing her best to placate her father. "Besides, if we move away… how will Erik ever know where to find us?"

Charles reached out and patted her hand reassuringly, a sad smile coming to his face. He knew she would never give up hope that Erik would return, and as more time passed, he found that he too wished the same thing. When Christine's mother had died, he had wanted to die as well, almost giving in to the despair that had overwhelmed him. The only thing that had kept him alive was the fact that he suddenly had a little girl who was solely dependent on him for love and protection against the cruel world. Now, when he looked at Christine, he recognized the same thing in her eyes that he had seen in the mirror so long ago; that despair that threatened to overwhelm her each day that she was parted from Erik. Charles often found himself wondering that if he were given the chance to relive that conversation with Erik over again, would he still have agreed to go along with his plan…or tried to talk him out of it?

.

.

Christine was walking in the garden, the moonlight shining down as it bathed everything around her in a silver glow. She could feel the breeze in her hair and the slight give of the grass beneath her bare feet.

_"I wondered if you would come."_ Erik said, stepping out from behind a tree and leaning his long, muscular frame against it. He held out his hand to her and Christine rushed forward, wrapping her arms around him as she laid her head against his chest.

"You know I can't stay away." She assured him.

_"I am glad. Our time is too short as it is, I would hate to miss out on any opportunity to see you."_ He took her by the hand and led her over to an ornate iron bench. He sat down lengthwise with his back against the corner, bringing one foot up to rest on the seat as he pulled her down to sit in front of him, encircling her with his arms and leaning her back against his chest.

"Where are you right now?" She asked, holding his hands out in front of her as she let her fingers lace in-between his.

_"I am right here with you, can't you feel me?"_ He asked, his warm breath teasing at her ear.

"No, where are you really? Right now. Tell me what you are doing." She pleaded, twisting her head to look at him.

Erik smiled at her and cuddled her closer, removing his right hand from hers he pointed up towards the sky.

_"Do you see that big star, right there?"_ He asked.

"Yes."

_"I am out at sea, right now, looking up at that same star and wondering what you are doing this very moment. Can you feel me thinking about you?"_ He let his hands run the length of her arm, gently drawing circles on the back of her wrist with his thumb as he held her close.

"I must, because right now you are here and I can feel you." She reasoned. "Are you making a wish on that star?"

_"No. I already have everything I have ever wished for right here in my arms."_ He told her.

"Then I will make a wish for the both of us." She closed her eyes and wished as hard as she could.

_"What did you wish for?" _

"If I tell, it won't come true." She scolded.

_"I bet I can guess."_ He smiled. _"And…I really hope you get what you wished for."_

"Me too…." Christine heard herself say as she opened her eyes. The dream was over…and Erik was gone.

.

.

Hundreds of miles away Erik leaned against the railing as he starred out at the vast ocean. He was facing North-West, the general direction he imagined South Port to be…and like always, his thoughts were of Christine. Taking a long deep drink, Erik emptied the bottle of rum he had held in his hand. It had now become one of many, being the only thing that helped ease the pain that was ever present in his heart.

He looked up at the stars, wondering if she too was looking at them and thinking of him, just as he had done each night since he had left. If he closed his eyes he could almost feel her in his arms, smell the sweet scent of her hair and taste the hint of honey on her lips. Opening his eyes he gazed out over the water, wishing for nothing more than to have one night free of dreams. They were always of her…but they were no longer those delicious dreams he used to have of his night angel. No…now they were cruel and accusing, each one a constant reminder of how he had hurt her with his parting. He prayed that someday she would understand, someday she would realize he had done the right thing. And maybe…just maybe….he would believe it too.

Erik drew his arm back and threw the empty bottle as far out into the sea as he could, watching it bob here and there, until it was out of sight. Just then the wind picked up, and on the breeze Erik could almost imagine Christine's voice, her golden tones singing to him, exactly the way Nadir claimed the Sirens would call to the sailors of old. _She calls to me, _Erik thought. _She calls to me and I am helpless to resist_. Yet just like the mermaids that Nadir had yet to lay eyes on, Erik knew that Christine was just as elusive; hidden from him someplace in South Port, so many miles away.

Erik turned and left the deck, heading for his cabin with a heavy heart. He knew he would get no sleep tonight. He never did. Once more she would be there to rob him of his rest and sanity. He may have left Christine…but she would never leave him.

.

.

**See, he misses her, she misses him...WHAT ARE THEY WAITING FOR? Oh yah...me to write them back together, ha ha. I'M ON IT! **

**So what did you think of: **

**Wise M. Giry?**

**Her father's regrets?**

**Her dreams of him?**

**Rosalie's letter?**

**Erik's sad state of affairs?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Ok, here is something you have been waiting for…..not the reunion, but something else!**

.

Chapter 35

.

.

A month had passed since they had come home and Charles was sitting in the parlor with Christine having afternoon tea when Antoinette came in and announced that there was a visitor at the door. Not expecting any company, Charles left his daughter with a shrug of his shoulders, and followed his housekeeper to the foyer to see who it might be. As he approached the entryway, Charles carefully studied the man waiting just inside the front door. He was tall, handsome, and cut a fine figure in his French military uniform, but it was the way he carried himself that immediately caught Charles's attention. This man's regal nature and polished appearance truly commanded respect. When the gentleman saw Charles coming to greet him, his face became puzzled.

"Pardon Monsieur, I was hoping that I had found the home of Christine Daae…or perhaps I should say Christine Wright." He said, his accent decidedly French.

"You have." Charles said, his face turning white as he felt his blood run cold. Had the French Navy captured the Phantom? Was Erik now in the stockade, or worse…already hung? "May I inquire what your business might be with my daughter?"

"Nothing of an official nature, I assure you. My visit is strictly social, Monsieur." He was quick to declare. "I am Captain Raoul Dubois of the French ship the Lavorett, and I have had the pleasure of meeting your daughter several months ago and wished to pay my respects, as well as renew our friendship. With your permission, of course."

Charles's face softened and a smile came to his lips as he grabbed the man's hand, shaking it vigorously.

"Captain Dubois, it is a pleasure to meet you. Christine has spoken of you often, and I am sure she would be most happy to see you again. She is in the parlor, please, do come in!" Charles was overjoyed at this unexpected visit, hoping that a familiar face would brighten Christine's spirits. He quickly led Dubois through the house and into the parlor, clearing his throat when he entered to get Christine's attention.

"It seems the visitor is for you, my dear." He told her, stepping aside to present the Captain.

Christine was indeed happy to see Dubois again, a smile of delight springing to her face. She rose quickly, almost spilling her tea as she rushed to greet him, throwing her arms around him as she hugged him tightly.

"Captain Dubois! What a delightful surprise." She said, stepping back out of his embrace, suddenly a little embarrassed by her overly exuberant, and possibly inappropriate welcome.

"Please, I told you before to call me Raoul." He reminded, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Well it seems that you two have a lot of catching up to do. I will ask Antoinette to bring in a fresh service of tea and biscuits, and let you visit a while." With that he excused himself from the room, leaving them alone.

"How ever did you find me?" She asked, remembering her manners, as she offered him a seat in the parlor.

"It was not difficult." He assured her, having to catch his breath at the sight of her. She was just as lovely as he remembered, perhaps even more so now that she was actually dressed as a woman. Her hair had grown longer, and even though it was obvious that she was with child, she was still very pleasing to the eye. "I made it my business to keep my ear to the ground, so to speak, and when I heard rumors that a young woman had been rescued from pirates by Commodore Edwards, I was certain that it had to be you. So I asked for leave and came to find out."

"You heard rumors?" She repeated, suddenly becoming defensive. "I can only imagine the rumors you heard. Well I am sick and tired of being the focus of conversation by those who know nothing about my life and what actually took place. So if you have come to see if everything they say about the poor misguided girl who lived among pirates is true, then you have wasted a trip, because I am not the least bit ashamed of anything I ever did."

"I never said you should be." He told her, reaching out to squeeze her hand reassuringly. "I am one of the few out there who does know the truth. The truth that you are a woman of honor and fine judgment, and I will challenge anyone who dares say otherwise. You cannot let the wagging tongues of ignorant people get to you, Christine."

Christine closed her eyes and gave a heavy sigh. She had tried to pretend that the gossip had not bothered her, but she now realized that it did. Was this how Erik had felt every day of his life, having to grow up knowing people thought the worst of him whenever they saw the mask?

"I am sorry for lashing out at you like that, especially since you came all this way, and I am truly so very happy to see you again. Forgive me?" She asked sheepishly.

"If I can forgive you pointing my own pistol at me, I can certainly forgive this." He laughed, relieved when her smile returned. "Now please tell me everything that has happened since I received your letter, telling me of your marriage to Erik."

Their conversation lasted a long time, the tea that Antoinette brought in growing cold before they finished discussing all that had transpired over the last few months.

"Well…." Raoul said thoughtfully when the story was complete. "I have to give Erik credit for doing the noble thing. I admit that I questioned his motives and honor on more than one occasion since discovering your true identity, but those concerns you have now laid to rest."

"So you feel that abandoning his wife and child was the noble thing to do?" She asked in disbelief.

Raoul held up his hands in defense.

"I am not saying that he was correct in handling the situation like he did, but I can understand and admire his conviction." He admitted. "Erik has displayed a willingness to put someone else's needs above his own without regard for his happiness, and for a pirate that is quite impressive. I see his point in doing so, and I would like to think that I would have done the same thing in his place, in order to ensure your safety and that of your child."

"Do all you seafaring men stick together?! Is there some code of the ocean that I am not privy to?" She huffed, crossing her arms in frustration. "All I care about is the fact that he is out there someplace, and I am here… alone! This is not how I envisioned my marriage or how I plan to raise my child. I love that man and I don't care how long it takes, I _will_ find him and we _will_ be together."

Raoul stared at her for a few moments before shaking his head and chuckling softly.

"You have not changed a bit since we last met; you are still the most stubborn woman I have ever known. I admire you for that."

"I am simply a woman who knows what she wants, that's all." Christine smiled back at him. "And…right now I very much want you to stay for dinner, my father will be disappointed if you leave without allowing him a chance to get to know you better. Please say you will stay."

"If you recall, I am helpless to resist your charms, and will agree to anything you propose." He told her, standing and helping her to her feet. "In fact I have taken a room at the boarding house in town and plan on spending my furlough here, so I will be at your disposal for the next fortnight."

"Wonderful news!" Charles said, having stepped into the room just in time to hear Captain Dubois' announcement. "Things have been far too quiet around here and we could use some new blood to shake things up."

"Then with your permission, I will gladly accept your daughter's invitation to dinner." Raoul said, offering Christine his arm as the three walked out of the parlor.

.

Seeing Raoul again brought back a lot of good memories for Christine, reminding her of happier times with Erik onboard the Phantom. He came to visit each day, sometimes just for dinner and other times he would spend the whole day with Christine as they talked and laughed about everything. When asked, Raoul had to admit that while he had heard reports of the Phantom still sailing pirated waters, no one that he knew of had seen the ship personally. This once again pleased Christine, as well as saddened her. Erik had left her with nothing to remember him by except the life growing inside of her, and she craved for even the tiniest bit of news of him. Having Raoul around was a comfort, and she thanked him daily for his friendship and support. However, while Christine seemed oblivious to the situation, her father began to suspect that it was not just friendship this young Captain desired, and as he watched the two of them together, he worried that another heart might end up broken in the end.

Charles and Raoul had discussed the matter of the rumors which persisted throughout the town and the Frenchman had expressed his intent to do something about it. So early during his second week he asked Christine to accompany him into town to do a little shopping. At first she had refused, preferring to stay home, but he had been very insistent and she finally gave in. Christine still felt like all eyes were on her as they walked down the street, pausing occasionally to look in the shop windows, but with Raoul laughing and talking beside her, she was soon able to forget all that. It wasn't until they were approaching a small group of well fashioned ladies that she once more began to feel uncomfortable, but it didn't seem to faze Raoul in the least.

"Mrs. Wallford I presume?" Raoul greeted, removing his hat and bowing to a well-dressed woman who was standing in the center of the group. "I am Captain Dubois of the French Navy. I had the pleasure of meeting your husband, Commander Wallford, just the other day and I must say that his description of you did not do your beauty justice." He then reached out and gallantly kissed her hand, causing her to blush at his gesture.

"Oh yes, Jonathan mentioned you. He was very impressed with your military record and was very complimentary about you. You have had quite an illustrious career, particularly for one so young…..and single." She said, causing the other ladies around her to smile flirtatiously at the handsome Captain.

"Please, forgive my manners." He said suddenly, turning to Christine beside him. "Mrs. Wallford may I present Mrs. Christine Wright, a dear friend of mine. Christine, Mrs. Wallford." He said, making the formal introductions. "I had the pleasure of meeting Mrs. Wright's husband during my commission aboard the Lavorett and she has been kind enough to keep me entertained while I am in town."

"Oh… do you know Mrs. Wright's husband well?" She asked, her curiosity obviously piqued. If this dashing officer was willing to speak for the lady's reputation, perhaps the rumors were false, and Christine was not the social pariah she had been lead to believe.

"Quite well. In fact he once saved my life after a particularly fierce battle, in which I was sorely wounded. If it had not been for his kindness in getting me medical attention right away, I am certain that I would not be alive today in which to look upon such loveliness as yours."

"Really!" Mrs. Wallford said, once more flattered by Raoul's pretty words. "I am sure it is a very exciting story and I would be very pleased to hear it told in full. You and Mrs. Wright simply must attend my party this evening so that we can all get better acquainted. Please say you will come, Mrs. Wright….or may I call you Christine?"

"By all means, Christine is fine." Christine told the lady, almost in shock that she was now speaking directly to her and no longer only to Raoul.

"Then you must call me Katherine. Your father is the doctor here in town, is he not? I have heard such good things about him, and Jonathan has been complaining of so many aches and pains lately that perhaps he should make an appointment with him soon."

"I am sure he would be more than happy to schedule your husband in." Christine told her, still a bit surprised.

"Fine. Now you two will not forget about my party, will you? Tonight at seven, anyone you ask can tell you the way, and do bring your darling father with you." She told them as she and her entourage began to move off. "Don't be late!"

Once they were out of earshot, Christine looked up at Raoul in shock and awe.

"I have been home for over a month and not one single person has spoken to me, but you blow into town and within a week you get us invited to a party hosted by the social butterfly of the town. You are amazing." She told him, hugging his arm tightly.

"I am happy to be of any service to my lady." He laughed, tipping his hat with a bow.

"Also, that was a nice spin on the story of how Erik saved your life. I thought it interesting that you left out the part about how it was the battle _with_ Erik that got you wounded in the first place."

"Completely my fault, I confess. I simply should not have been standing so close to the mast when he fired upon us. Quite silly of me really, don't you agree?" He said, enjoying the way she smiled at his jest. "Besides, nothing I said was a lie, I just embellished the truth a little in order to entertain Mrs. Wallford. I knew if we could win her over then the rest of the flock would follow."

"It didn't hurt that she found you quite handsome as well, now did it." She told him, slapping him on the arm playfully. "I am sure with your charms it wasn't hard to figure out who the most influential woman in town was."

"As far as I'm concerned, that would be you, Christine. You are the one who holds the most influence over me." He told her, his tone suddenly becoming more serious.

An uncomfortable silence settled in as Christine looked up at Raoul, trying to determine if he had been joking with her or not. Yet seeing only earnestness in his eyes she quickly changed the subject.

"So if we are going to a party tonight, I best be looking for a new dress to wear. I'm afraid that nothing I own that would be considered fancy enough for a party will fit me anymore." She said, grateful as he slipped into the new topic easily.

"Then shopping we shall go, and feel free to purchase as many frilly frocks as you like. I will gladly carry all your packages home for you." He offered once more his jovial self.

.

The party that evening went well and Christine was sure that even her father was having a good time. Once she had been officially accepted by Katherine Wallford, it seemed that everyone wanted to meet and talk with her. While speaking to a circle of ladies during the evening she caught Raoul's eye from across the room, and out of gratitude for his part in all this, she mouthed the words 'thank you'. Reading her lips, he winked at her and raised his glass in acceptance before he went back to talking with her father and the other men around him.

The party was winding down when the three finally left the Wallford home, all very tired but still laughing and talking. The boarding house that Raoul was staying at was not far off, and he told them he would walk back to his room as he asked the doorman to call for the Daae's carriage. Raoul helped Christine inside and after kissing her hand goodnight, he slammed the door and told the driver to proceed. As they drove home Christine leaned against her father and tucked her arm inside his.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked her, enjoying the smile he saw on her face, something that had been lacking for a long time.

"I did. It was a lovely party and it was nice to just talk and have fun without thinking about…." She stopped there, looking down at her hands as if feeling guilty.

"About Erik?" He asked.

"Yes. Is that wrong?" She looked up at him questioningly.

"No. This has been a very hard time for you and you deserve one night off from having to deal with life and all its complications. Just because you wish to have an evening of enjoyment, that does not mean you stopped loving him." He looked back down at her, his next words probing. "Or have you?"

"No…never!" She assured him.

"I was just curious. Raoul is a very fine man, and I have noticed that you seem much happier since he came to visit. I wouldn't blame you if your heart was now leading you in a new direction."

"Yes, it is true that I have enjoyed Raoul's company very much, but honestly I believe having him here simply reminds me of the good times. Back when I was still with Erik on the Phantom, a time when we were all at sea and things were as they should be…perfect. I do care for Raoul very much, but only as a friend…nothing more. He knows I love Erik, I have never made any secret of that. She told him.

"I see." Charles couldn't help but feel relieved by her words. While he liked Raoul very much, and admired the young man a great deal, he couldn't help feeling proud of Christine for remaining faithful to the vows she had made to her husband. No one of course would have blamed her if she had decided to renounce her marriage to a pirate, but Charles had come to respect Erik, and found that he was happy that his daughter still claimed to love him.

"Are you upset with me?" She asked quietly, misreading his thoughtful silence.

"Certainly not." He was quick to assure her. "You know I only want your happiness, and if that still happens to revolve around Erik, then you have my full support and approval."

"I love you, Papa." Christine said, once more leaning on his shoulder as she closed her eyes for the rest of the ride home.

.

.

As Raoul's final week drew to a close Christine noticed that he had become unusually distracted and she wondered if being stuck on land was beginning to make him restless. This was how she imagined Erik would feel if he were taken from his ship and forced to live on land. She knew she would miss Raoul's company when he was gone, but he had done her a great service in repairing her reputation and she hoped to make some new friends because of it.

It was the last day of his furlough and the two of them were walking in the garden, their conversation light and comfortable as always.

"Do you know what your next assignment will be? I truly hope you are not forced to transport any more snobby aristocratic women, like that Lady Carlotta." She laughed, remembering how much she had wanted to slap that woman back. When Raoul didn't respond she turned and looked at him questioningly. His eyes were focused on the small leaf he had picked up and was twirling it around in his fingers, apparently lost in his own thoughts. "Raoul?" She said, trying to get his attention.

He suddenly realized she had spoken to him and he looked up apologetically, letting the leaf drop to the ground forgotten.

"Forgive me, what were you saying?" He asked.

"Nothing important. Or at least nothing as important as what seems to be distracting you. Are you anxious to return to sea? I am sure you miss the excitement and freedom it offers very much." She questioned, taking a seat on a bench beside the rose bushes.

"Yes I am anxious to return, and yet at the same time… I find that I am not." He told her, pacing nervously in front of her. "I love the sea, it is in my blood, but recently I have discovered that I desire something else as well."

"What is that?" Christine asked, a sudden fear gripping her as she hoped it was not what she suspected.

"I…I desire you, Christine." He told her, sitting down beside her as he took her hands in his. "I have agonized over whether I should tell you of my feelings, but I find I am unable to leave tomorrow without at least speaking my mind. I have come to admire you a great deal and that admiration has grown into feelings of great affection. While I realize you are still legally married to Erik, it would not be difficult to secure a sanctioned divorce; given that he abandoned you and the fact that he is a pirate after all. I swear I would accept and love your child as my own, and he need never know that I am not his true father. I would do anything for you, Christine, if only you would say yes."

Christine was stunned. After what he had said that day in town, as well as her father's words, she had begun to suspect that Raoul was becoming fond of her, but she had never dreamed it had gone this far.

"Raoul…" She began, reaching up and laying her palm against his cheek in a comforting manner. "I am beyond flattered; any woman would be by your words and actions. Yet, while I have the utmost respect and fondness for you, that is all it can ever be because I still love…."

"You still love Erik." He finished, his shoulders slumped as he closed his eyes in resignation. He reached up and took her hand from his cheek and held it for a moment, his eyes coming to rest upon the ruby ring she still wore on her left hand. A ring that told him where her heart truly lay. "It is amazing how much I can both admire and hate a man at the same time." He said, forcing a smile as he raised his head to look at her.

"I am so sorry, Raoul. I never meant to give you the impression that we could ever be anything but the very best of friends. I am so grateful for everything you have done for me, both here on land as well as before at sea. You deserve a woman who will give her heart and soul to you, and I am afraid that mine will forever belong to Erik." She could feel a tear escape from her eye as she did her best to let Raoul down easy. "I never meant to hurt you like this, it is the last thing in the world I would ever want to do."

"It is a pain I was willing to risk, for the chance of happiness was far too great to pass up." He told her, reaching up to wipe her tear away. "I do understand, and there is no need to feel regret. It is obvious that you and Erik belong together, even if he is too ignorant to see that at the moment." He allowed himself to chuckle softly. "However, I still think we could have a wonderful life together, and should you ever change your mind, I would be honored if you would reconsider my proposal at that time."

"Thank you, Raoul, I am very touched by your offer. I only pray that we can still remain friends. It would sadden me deeply if I were never to see you again."

"It would be impossible for me to stay away." He assured her. "However, I must depart tomorrow, and return to my commission. Perhaps after a few months at sea I can once more look upon you strictly as a friend." He gave her a wink. "The very best of friends."

Christine suddenly burst into tears as she threw her arms around the man in front of her, hugging him tightly.

"I will miss you so much. You have no idea what a godsend you have been to me. Please be safe and write me if you have a chance." She told him, pulling herself away as she tried to compose herself.

"I just hope that sorry excuse for a pirate knows exactly how lucky he is." Raoul said, with a sad shake of his head as he stood, reaching down he offered her both of his hands to help her rise. "Now let's not have any more tears. I am leaving tomorrow and I would like tonight to be one full of laughter." He flashed one of his engaging smiles at her, causing her to reciprocate in kind.

.

.

The following afternoon Christine and Charles stood on the dock and waved, watching as Raoul sailed away on the Lavorett.

"Why does it seem that I am destined to always watch the men I care about sail away from me?" She asked quietly, leaning her head on her father's shoulder.

"You could have said yes. Dubois is a prominent man of society who could have taken very good care of you and your child." Charles reminded her gently.

"Yes, we could have had a very beautiful life together, filled with everything we could ever want…..except love. Raoul deserves better than a loveless marriage, and I can never devote myself to another as long as I know Erik is still alive out there." She told him.

"I know, Christine, and I am very proud of you for that." He said as he kissed her on the top of her head. Charles took Christine by the hand and led her back to the coach that had brought them down to the port. "Now let's go home. Antoinette is making her famous fried chicken, and she warned me that we had best not be late."

.

.

That night Christine remained awake long into the night, thinking of all that had taken place over the last two weeks. Had she somehow deceived Raoul into thinking she cared more for him than she truthfully did? Had she sent him the wrong signals, leading him on so to speak? She reexamined each action, each word, and still saw nothing inappropriate in what had transpired. Christine felt badly for Raoul, he was such a kind and gentle man, yet it was not he that stirred her heart.

Suddenly something occurred to her…Erik had not appeared to her in her dreams in almost two weeks. Not since Raoul had arrived in South Port. What did this mean? Had her thoughts of Erik began to fade…perhaps her love as well? No. Christine knew she still loved Erik beyond reason, that she still craved her wild and roguish pirate who had stolen her heart with such ease. It was _his_ voice she longed to hear saying he loved her, not Raoul. It was _his_ arms she wanted around her, and it was _his_ face, masked or otherwise, that she so desperately wanted to see. Raoul had offered her a new life, a good and safe life, and she would always be grateful to him for that. Yet she knew her complete existence revolved around only one man, and right now that man was miles and miles out at sea, foolishly keeping himself from her through some mistaken code of honor and duty. She had to find a way to reach him, she refused to allow his stupidity ruin their happiness. She would get him back…she had to.

.

Christine stood on the balcony just outside her bedroom and looked up at the stars. There was no moon, making each point of light all the more bright. The wind kicked up, blowing the curtains out beside her, and suddenly she felt them; Erik's arms, as they slipped up behind her, and encircled her waist.  
"Where have you been?" She asked, once more leaning back against his iron chest. "I have missed you these past few weeks."

_"I was waiting."_ He told her.

"Waiting for what?"

"_Waiting for him to leave."_ Erik said, as he brushed his lips against her neck. "_I am not a man who is willing to share, especially when it comes to my wife_."

"So you thought staying away would make me miss you more?"

"_No….I stayed away to give you time to choose. To decide if he was now your future. Perhaps you had grown tired of waiting for me, and thought that the French Captain would be a better husband for you. I was waiting to see what you would do, but most of all I was waiting to see if you still wanted me… if you still needed me."_ He said.

Christine turned in his arms, reaching up to remove the barrier that hid his face from her. She then put her arms around his neck as she looked at him with love in her eyes.

"I will always need you, and only you." She assured him. "However, it can't be only in my dreams, I need the real you."

"_When I am with you is the only time I am real."_ He said, leaning in for a kiss, but before his lips could reach hers, he was gone.

Christine sat up in bed and wiped away the tear that ran down her cheek.

"Damn you, Erik." She whispered, but her words held no anger, only regret.

.

.

**Well the Fop has come and gone…but what disastrous consequences did he leave in his wake? Oh won't it be fun to find out….**

**So how did you like Raoul this time?**

**His plan to fix her reputation?**

**His proposal?**

**Dream Erik's explanation for why he stayed way?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ok folks, I think we have had enough of this madness…let's go see if we can light a fire under our stupid captain…bless his heart.**

.

**Chapter 36**

.

.

Nadir's hand stung from the punch he had just landed on the face of the pirate he was fighting, gratified to see the hard headed maniac finally go down. He spun around quickly, checking to see if someone else was preparing to attack him, or if any of his crewmates needed assistance. It appeared that the only one still fighting was Erik, the rest of their crew had apparently dispatched the enemy, who now either lay wounded or dead on the deck. As Nadir, and a good numbed of the crew, watched Erik cross swords with the other pirate Captain, he allowed himself to think back on the last three months.

It had been a difficult time for them all, Erik especially. Nadir knew his Captain was battling not only the loss of Christine, but also the fear that he may have made the wrong choice. It was one thing to live with a decision you feel was justified, but it was quite different when you doubted yourself. Nadir was now convinced that Erik was having those doubts. Of course he could have told his captain a long time ago that sending Christine away had been a mistake, but it was not his place. Besides, if Erik was ever going to resolve this, he needed to come to that conclusion on his own. He only hoped he would do so before he got himself killed in the process.

Erik had become reckless, a loaded cannon ready to explode. His temper had become shorter than usual, his sleeping pattern erratic and the amount of rum the man now consumed was bordering unhealthy. While he was still meticulous in his battle plans, never risking the lives of the crew with an attack too dangerous, Erik was less cautious when it came to his own safety. The sword fight he was currently having was a fine example of that. The enemy captain was at least ten years Erik's senior and obviously very skilled, yet his friend did not seem to be treating the fight seriously. He was taking way too many chances, allowing the man to come far too close, not keeping his guard up in the slightest. He would lower his weapon, daring the other captain to strike, and almost seemed amused when his blade would miss him by scant inches. Erik was flirting with death, and if he kept it up, Nadir knew that one day death would find him.

The pirate captain spat a string of foul words at Erik, as their swords crossed, sparkling as the blades came together. The sounds of the battle echoed across the deck, causing many of the Phantom's crew to stand still and watch the final fight.

"Come now, there is no need for such words." Erik said with a sarcastic laugh, jumping backwards to avoid the blade that swiped at him. "We may be enemies, but that does not mean we have to resort to such foul language." Now enraged, the older pirate sent another barrage of colorful adjectives at Erik. "Well, maybe in your case, it does." Erik decided as he swung his sword upwards, slicing through the air as he brought his weapon down onto the awaiting steel. The force of his blow drove the other pirate to his knees as he fought to keep Erik's blade from removing his head. "Do you yield? Admit defeat and I will spare your life." Erik growled, his teeth clenched as he maintained the force needed to subdue his enemy.

"Never! I would die before I surrender to the likes of you!" The man answered back twisting his sword in such a way that the steel slashed across his opponent's wrist. Erik pulled back, his hand now sporting a deep cut across the back, as blood dripped down onto the hilt of his sword. The other pirate took advantage of this distraction and launched himself at Erik, almost knocking him off balance as he came at him. Grabbing his sword by the hilt with one hand and the end of the blade with the other, he tried to force it across Erik's throat, but the younger captain was too quick for him and brought his own sword up to block.

"Last chance. Surrender or die." Erik offered once more, as the two men glared at each other, their faces only inches apart as their muscles strained to continue the standoff.

"I will see you gutted and strung from my mast for daring to take me on, you demon freak. I will burn your ship, massacre your men and take from you all that you hold dear in this world." He continued, his face twisted in rage and exhaustion.

Up till now, Erik had shown no signs of the man's threats affecting him in the least, but when he said his last words, Nadir could see that oh-too-familiar dark look spring into his captain's eyes…and he knew this pirate had just said the absolute worst thing possible.

With a strength that took the man by surprise, Erik pushed him back, his sword coming at him like it were alive, ripping the weapon from his opponents hand. He then grabbed the other pirate by the shoulder and pulled him forward onto his awaiting blade, the two men chest to chest as Erik hissed in his ear.

"Too late, they are already gone." He told him, as he violently pushed him backwards, allowing his sword to slip from the man's gut as he fell to the deck.

Erik stood there and stared at the fallen pirate, his eyes showing no emotion at all. No hate, no regret….simply nothing. For that is how Erik had become, empty and dead inside.

Erik turned as Nadir approached; flexing his hand a few times as he checked to see that the cut had not done any permanent damage.

"He was an excellent swordsman, you know. Probably could have taken you a few years ago." Nadir said, looking down at the man on the deck.

"No _probably_ about it." He replied coldly, reaching over and pulling the bandanna from around Nadir' neck and wrapping it around his bleeding wrist. "He almost had me _this_ time." Yet, instead of sounding serious about the potential danger, Erik was once again acting far too casual for the liking of his first mate.

"You gave him every chance to surrender, he should have taken it. You can't blame yourself for his stupidity." Nadir assured him.

"I don't." Erik said matter of factly. "I've also learned my lesson about never leaving an enemy alive, they always seem to come back to seek revenge." Erik turned around and looked at the carnage that surrounded him. "Deal with things here, and then search the ship for anything of value." He ordered, stepping over the bodies that lay about the deck as he headed back over to the Phantom, apparently no longer interested in anything around him.

"You're a crazy man, Erik. You have gone completely mad!" Nadir yelled after him. This was just the type of thing that drove Nadir insane, the fact that he could no longer predict what Erik would do. A few months ago his captain might have let the man live, willing to extend mercy, whether his opponent wanted it or not, in hopes of engaging this formidable man in battle at a later date. Yet now, Erik was cold and calculating, all his joy and reason for living having left with Christine.

Nadir had still not forgotten the suicidal comment he had made that night, and that fear was always there in the back of his mind; that with each new battle Erik was hoping to die. Babysitting his captain was becoming a full time job, and Nadir was beginning to wonder if he was truly up for the task. With a heavy sigh he motioned for Vane and a few of the others to help him collect any who were still breathing, and tie them up so they wouldn't pose a threat while they searched the ship.

.

.

That night Erik again dreamed of Christine. He was once more standing on the deck of the Phantom when he heard her voice behind him, singing a soft lullaby. Turning, his heart leapt to see her standing there, looking so lovely as she cradled the swell of her stomach, her eyes full of love as she gazed down to where her unborn child was housed. Walking over he went to take her in his arms, but as he reached out she looked up at him and pulled away, her eyes now becoming cold and accusing.

"How dare you try to claim me now!" She spat. "You left me! You abandoned me and this baby. You never even talked to me about all this, instead you conspired with my own father and simply sent me away. Giving no care or concern about how it would affect me or your child. I cried every night over you, begged and pleaded for you to come back, but you never did." Christine stopped there for a moment, and looking directly at him she now spoke in a low and malice filled voice. "I will never forgive you for this, Erik….never!"

Her words were like a knife in his chest and yet he knew he deserved every one.

"Please." He began, taking another step towards her. "Please understand, I did it because I want you to be safe. I…I love you."

"If you truly loved me, you would have never left." She berated him, now stepping forward herself as she reached out and slapped him hard across the face. The force of the blow caused his head to whip to the side and Erik watched as it dislodged his mask, causing it to fall to the deck. "I loved you unconditionally, every bit of you. Your face, your past and even the fact that you were a pirate…everything! Yet you threw it all away like it meant nothing to you!"

"No!" Erik screamed as Christine faded into the mist, her last accusing words echoing around him.

Then the dream changed, this time Erik found himself outside her house in South Port, looking through a plate glass window as he searched frantically to catch a glimpse of her. Yet what he saw gripped him with panic, his beautiful Christine was lying in a bed, writhing in pain as she struggled to give birth to their child. Erik beat his fists against the glass, frantically calling out to her, but his feet seemed rooted where he stood, and no matter how loud he yelled she couldn't seem to hear him. He watched helplessly as Christine struggled and cried out, the unknown doctor and nurse helping her seemed unable to do anything to alleviate her discomfort. Erik wondered where the hell her father was; shouldn't he be there to help her, to comfort her? He had thought he left Christine in good hands, so why would her father abandon her at her time of need? Suddenly he heard Christine give one final scream and then watched as her body went limp, her head falling back against the pillow and her eyes closing. _No…please no!_ Christine was no longer moving, her chest no longer rising and falling with life giving breath….she was gone! Erik sunk to his knees outside in the dirt, grief stricken at the knowledge he had lost his Christine the same way her father had lost his wife. As he sat there and sobbed, he began to hear that his cries of anguish were now joined by the voice of another. He could now hear his child crying as well. Erik looked up to see the doctor holding the baby in his outstretched arms, keeping the infant at a distance, as he regarded it with a mixture of horror and disgust.

"It is hideous!" Erik heard the doctor say to the nurse. "It is a blessing the mother never lived to see what it was she gave birth to. Just look at it." As the doctor turned the baby around, Erik could now plainly see that his child had inherited his own face, twisted and deformed just like him.

"What shall become of the…thing?" The nurse asked, she too staring in disbelief at what she saw. "The mother is gone, the grandfather is dead and no one knows who or where the father is. No orphanage will take it, that is for sure. What do we do?"

"I have an idea." The doctor said, an evil smile spreading across his face as the two turned and walked out of the room.

Erik beat even harder on the window, desperately trying to break the glass and race in to save his child. Where were they taking the baby…where were they going? He didn't have to wait long to find out, because he suddenly heard shouting and laughing behind him, and turning around he felt all the blood drain from his face at the sight before him. He was now at some sort of fair or carnival and there were people all crowding around one particular exhibit. Taking a few steps closer, he could clearly see what they were gawking at, and he felt like he wanted to die. There in a cage on wheels was his child, now a young boy of nine or ten, looking so frightened and alone as the crowd shouted, laughed and pointed at him. His hands were bound behind his back and his small tear stained face was uncovered. There was nowhere he could go to hide his shame, no way to cover his deformity, and all he could do was stand there and bear the brunt of their mockery.

Rage filled Erik as he saw his own worst childhood nightmares played out before his eyes. He had had this dream before, but in the past _he_ was the one in the cage with the crowd staring at him…always staring. Yet now to see his own child subjected to this horror was more than he could take. With a cry of mad fury, he clawed his way through the crowd, pushing and shoving at the heartless people until he made his way to the cage, gripping the bars as he fought to free his son. Yet the small boy seemed afraid of him, regarding Erik as just another cruel patron, there to laugh and jeer at him.

"No…I will not hurt you, boy." Erik told him, reaching in with his hand as he tried to touch him. "I love you, son. I…I'm your father."

In a blink of an eye the boy's face twisted in rage, causing his already ghastly visage to become even more terrible looking.

"My father left me." The little boy said, his eyes now full of hate. "He never cared about me. He abandoned me to this life of hell, and if he is not already dead…I wish he was."

"Nooooooo!" Erik screamed, sitting up in bed, his face and chest dripping with sweat. _It was only a dream….only a dream_, he kept repeating to himself, as he tried to calm his racing heart. Over the past months he had had many other visions of Christine and his child as he slept, all of them cruel and horrible, but nothing had prepared him for this. Erik got up and ran to the wash basin and splashed water over his unmasked face and chest, in an attempt to drive the last bits of the nightmare from his mind.

Slowly he raised his head and removed the cover over his mirror. Part of him wondered if he was yet still dreaming; that once more his mirror image would emerge and berate him as it had before. However the only thing he saw staring back at him was his own horrible face…the face he had bequeathed to his innocent child in his dreams. The flash of cold sweat instantly appeared again, reminding him that the chances of this happening were not confined strictly to his nightmares…and that one day soon it could truly become a reality.

"No!" He heard himself say out loud. "It was just a dream!"

Yet, considering how much as it had affected him, it could have all been real. It could still happen exactly that way and he would be powerless to stop it. He had sent Christine away to protect her, but just like Nadir had said, life holds no guarantees. Christine could still die and his child would be left alone, at the mercy of the cold, cruel world. Making everything he had done for nothing.

Erik walked back over to his bed and sat down with his head in his hands. Had he done the right thing? Was it all for nothing that he was suffering this way? He wished the answers would come…but they never did.

.

.

It was only a few days later when the cry went out that sails from another ship had been spotted and it looked to be in pursuit. Erik was quickly on deck, standing at the rail with his spyglass, trying to ascertain the danger.

"It looks to be a frigate running full sails and closing fast." He announced to Nadir who stood beside him. "Your recommendation, Mr. Khan?"

"We are still low on ammunition from the previous battle and the damage we sustained has seriously compromised our maneuverability. I recommend we run." Nadir reasoned.

"I agree. There is no honor in engaging in a battle you cannot win. Tell the men to let out the sails and head….." Erik suddenly stopped speaking as he looked through the glass once more, seeing something that caught his attention. "What is this….?"

"What is what?" His first mate asked, squinting in hopes of seeing what Erik meant. "What do you see?"

"The frigate just ran up the white flag." He said as he handed the glass over so Nadir could see. "Do they honestly intend to surrender to us?"

"Why on earth would they do that? They are obviously not damaged at the speed they are going. What is their game?" Then with a sharp intake of air, Nadir realized the reason. "It's the Lavorett!" He told Erik in a surprised voice.

Erik snatched the glass back from him to confirm the claim, now recognizing the vessel as the one they attacked over seven months earlier.

"Well I'll be damned." Erik muttered as he now could see the figure of a man on deck waving a yellow and blue striped flag, indicating their wish to communicate. "Looks like our old friend Captain Dubois wishes to have a parlay with us, Nadir. Should we invite him aboard for tea?"

Nadir didn't like the look in Erik's eye when he said this. Once again he could see that that devil-may-care attitude coming to the fore. He realized the dangers in trusting that the Frenchman only wished to talk, and not blow them out of the water. Still, from his past experiences with the man, Nadir felt he was the only one they might trust in this manner.

"Your call, captain. It could be a trap, but I would be wondering what he had to say if I were you." Nadir counseled.

"By nature I _am _very curious." Erik said, a sly smile spreading over his face as he turned and ordered the men to furl the sails and allow the vessel to come alongside.

It did not take long for the Lavorett to catch up with the Phantom, pulling up beside as the crew of each vessel readied themselves for a fight, should it suddenly erupt. Erik stood on the deck facing the ship, watching as Captain Dubois cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted over.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain Erik?" He called.

"Permission granted, Captain Dubois." He called back, intrigued by the whole affair.

Erik watched as Dubois lowered a boat and rowed over to the side of the Phantom, signaling for his men to drop a ladder to the waiting captain. Once on board he patiently submitted to a weapons search, his eyes never leaving Erik's, who stood at a distance with his arms crossed and an amused smile on his face. Once satisfied that the French captain posed no threat, his men allowed him to approach Erik.

"So, Dubois. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Erik asked.

"I came to deliver a message." He informed him as he came to stand directly in front of the pirate.

"Really, and what would that message be?" Erik inquired.

Before Erik could react, Dubois pulled back and struck him solidly across the chin with his fist, propelling the pirate captain back into his men, who caught him and kept him from falling. Several others rushed forward and grabbed Dubois, holding him back by his arms in restraint. Erik rubbed his chin with his hand, moving his jaw from side to side to make sure it was not broken. He could taste blood in his mouth and there was a ringing in his ears, confirming that the Frenchman knew exactly how to deliver a blow.

"I assume there was a reason for that, and this was not just some foolish attempt to get your throat slit." Erik said in a deadly voice, once he was firmly back on his feet.

"That was for Christine, you selfish bastard!" Dubois spat at him, struggling to free himself from Erik's men.

At the mention of her name, Erik's face grew dark, his eyes flashed with fire and his fists clenched at his side.

"Now listen, Dubois. I don't know what you've heard…." Erik began, his tone low and dangerous.

"I heard the truth, since I have no reason to think that Christine would lie to me!" Raoul told him, enjoying the way Erik flinched when he used her name in such a familiar manner.

"You have seen Christine?" Nadir asked excitedly, stepping forward and breaking in on the conversation. He would have asked more, but one look from Erik silenced him.

"You said you had a message? Is it from her?" Erik asked, turning back to Dubois.

"Yes, but I believe it is one that would best be delivered in private." He stated.

Erik contemplated this for a few moments before signaling his men to release him. He then made a sweeping motion with his arm as an invitation to join him in his cabin. The rest of the crew watched silently as the two men disappeared behind the door, all of them wishing desperately that they could be a fly on the wall.

Once inside Dubois walked around the cabin slowly, picking up a trinket here and inspecting a book there, as if he had all the time in the world. Erik leaned against a table and crossed his arms as he waited patiently for the Frenchman to speak. When Dubois came across the two fist holes in the wall, he looked over at Erik quizzically.

"You certainly have some interesting ideas in decorating." He said, sticking his finger through one of the holes. It pleased him to see that Erik had apparently been adversely affected by Christine's absence. He could only imagine the rage and despair he must have been feeling in order to have done this kind of damage.

"Is that what you came to tell me? That you like the way I keep house?" Erik asked, not amused, and a little upset that Dubois knew that he had lost control of his temper when Christine left.

"No." Raoul admitted, pulling up a chair and sitting down facing Erik. "I came to tell you what a blasted hypocrite you are. That with one breath you claim to love her, and yet in the next you tell her goodbye. You don't deserve her, you know. You never did."

Erik was silent for a moment, his eyes locked with Dubois' as he contemplated his response. At last he spoke, his words causing Raoul to pull back in shock.

"Tell me something I don't know." Erik sighed, uncrossing his arms as he brought them to his side and braced himself against the table, as he hung his head in defeat.

"You freely admit that she is too good for you?" Raoul asked, this conversation taking an unexpected turn.

"Like I said, this is not news to me. Christine is a lady, through and through, and she ought to have more than a life aboard a pirate ship, constantly in danger. That is why I sent her away, because she deserves better." He looked over at Dubois, his eyes almost pleading with him. "So you have seen her? How is she?"

"Miserable." He answered, making Erik flinch at his frankness. "She misses you terribly, God only knows why, and she asked that if I ever saw you to give you a message." He saw Erik was holding his breath in anticipation. "She wanted me to tell you that she still loves you." There, he said it. He was not happy about it but he had sworn he would do this for her, and he would never go back on his word.

Erik pushed off the table and walked around the room, raking his hand through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck restlessly. Her last words to him had left doubts in his mind, he wouldn't have blamed her if she did hate him, but to hear that she still loved him after all the pain he had caused, filled him with both joy and shame.

"It is obvious that you still love her too. You're out here alone and unhappy and she is back home alone and friendless, so why the hell don't you just go find her and put an end to this madness?" Raoul asked with an angry sigh.

Erik froze in place and his head whipped around at Raoul's words.

"Alone and friendless? How so?" He asked, unable to understand why Christine, who was normally such an outgoing person, would be without friends.

"I am sure you can imagine how coming back pregnant, after reportedly being taken captive by pirates, would have ruined her reputation. No one in town would speak to her and she had practically become a prisoner in her own home. You may have thought that sending her back with her father was the best way to protect her, but you sent her as a sheep into the lion's den of society."

"Bloody hell!" Erik swore, horrified how his kind and caring wife was being ostracized.

"Apparently this, and a lot of other things, never occurred to you did it? Things you should have considered before you ever thought of asking her to be your wife!" Raoul said angrily, his protective nature of Christine coming up once again. "I did my best to repair the damage to her reputation, but what about your child? Did you ever think of it?"

"What about my child." Erik's asked, a look of panic springing to his eyes. The dream he had a few nights back still fresh and raw in his mind. "Is the baby alright?"

"The baby is fine, or at least it was a month ago when I saw her last. Yet what happens when your child starts to ask questions about you, wants to know where his father is. What is Christine supposed to say to him then?"

Erik didn't have any answers and really wished that Dubois would just shut up. All his life he had sworn he would never be anything like his father, never treat anyone as callously as he had treated his mother and himself. Yet here he was, following right in his footsteps. His only redemption being that what he had done had been out of love. Even then, that fact didn't make him feel any better. His only consolation was that he knew his child would be just fine without him. After all, he had lived all his life without a father and look how he turned out. Damn, perhaps he was not the best example to prove this particular point. Yet still, that nightmare about his child trapped in that cage ripped at his heart.

"There is something else." Raoul said, standing up and straightening his uniform as he tried to look as confident as possible. He wondered if what he was about to say would end up getting him killed. "I feel that I am honor bound to tell you, that I tried to convince Christine to leave you…. and become my wife." He watched as Erik turned towards him slowly, the look in his golden eyes becoming deadly.

Erik was blind with rage as he rushed forward, grabbing Dubois by the throat and pushing the man back, pinning him to the wall.

"You tried to take Christine for yourself?" He asked furiously. "You bloody bastard, you will die if you touched her!"

"I…I never laid a hand on her…but I am not ashamed of my actions and I would do it again in a heartbeat." Raoul bravely confessed, his voice strained from the pressure Erik was exerting on his wind pipe. "You're the one who sent her away…. you're the one who left her….so what right do you have to claim her as yours anymore? She…she is a beautiful, vibrant woman that is full of life…and you can't expect her to lock herself away and live alone forever. If you wait too long… you will lose her to another, and I won't hide the fact that I will be the first man waiting in line when that time comes. So go ahead…kill me if you like…but it won't change the fact that what I say is true."

Erik knew he was right. Christine may be his wife, and that was his child growing inside of her, but had he truly lost all rights to them by sending her away? If he was not willing to live up to his role as a husband and father, could he blame her for wanting to find happiness again in the arms of someone who would? Erik's stomach turned at the very idea of Christine with another man, not even able to imagine such a sickening thing.

As he stared at the man before him, Raoul's normally handsome face a mixture of fear and pain, Erik found that yes, he truly did want to kill him for trying to take his place in Christine's heart. It would be quite easy to end his life, after all the Frenchman was weaponless and Erik's fingers were already wrapped around his throat… he only needed to squeeze. Yet, he couldn't. Dubois had done nothing but speak the truth. He knew he would allow him to live, if only for the simple fact that he had befriended Christine when she apparently needed one so desperately. Pulling his arm back and stepping away from him, he gave him back his life.

Raoul gave a sigh of relief as he rubbed his throat gingerly. For a moment there, he had thought he was a dead man, having gone one step too far in reprimanding this volatile pirate. Still, his original impression of Erik, the one he had formed months ago at their first meeting, held true. Above all else, Erik continued to be a fair and honorable man.

He watched as Erik walked over and stood in front of his desk, leaning forward with his arms supporting him as he hung his head in anger and despair. Though Raoul knew it was probably unwise to say any more, he found he couldn't stop himself.

"Erik, we all go through life forced to live with the decisions we make, for good for bad, but often in our attempt to do the right thing we can lose sight of the fact that they can be done for the wrong reasons. Or at other times we do the wrong thing for the right reason. I for one, lament my decision in allowing Christine to return to your ship when I could have easily prevented it back at Dutch Harbor. I often wonder, had I done so, was there a chance that she would be my wife right now, and it would be my child she carries? However, I fear that ship has long since sailed, and there is no sense thinking of what might have been. I missed my chance, but you were not fool enough to miss yours. Right now you alone hold the key to righting the wrong you have done to Christine. You may think you did the noble thing in sending her away, but one day soon you will come to realize… you were mistaken. Don't wait until it is too late. I assure you that I will not hesitate again if given a second chance to win her." Raoul cleared his throat in an effort to not sound shaken by his emotional speech. "Well, I have done all I came to do, and delivered Christine's message as promised. Now I best get back to my ship before my men begin to think you have taken me hostage."

"Who is to say that I still won't do just that?" Erik asked as he turned around and positioned himself between Raoul and the doorway, once more his tone unreadable. "I could always sell you to slave traders for a nice sum of money, and get you out of Christine's life forever in one fell swoop. Sounds like a fine solution to me."

Raoul froze. Damn, he sure stepped into that one. Yet as he looked at Erik, he noticed a slight glint of humor in his eyes, and let out his pent up breath.

"True…but if you get rid of me, where else are you going to find someone willing to tell you the honest truth? Even if you don't want to hear it?" Dubois pointed out bravely.

The two men stared at one another for a while, each one trying to decide if they were parting as enemies or friends. Finally Erik broke the silence.

"You're still not my favorite person, you know." Erik told him, this time being the one to extended his hand in parting.

"Never expected that I was." Raoul chuckled reaching out and grasping it firmly.

"However…. the offer still stands if you ever wish to turn pirate." Erik told him.

"You never know….after all, that does seem to be the type that Christine prefers." He told him with smile. "Now if you would be so kind as to let your men know I am no longer your prisoner, I am quite ready to return to my ship."

Erik walked to the cabin door, opened it and called to Nadir who stood nearby.

"See to it that Captain Dubois gets safely back aboard his vessel." He gave the Frenchman a side glance. "However, if the Lavorett makes any show of hostility…..blow them out of the water."

"Aye, Captain." Nadir agreed, fully aware of the looks of respect the two men exchanged over the comment.

Dubois left the cabin without another word and Erik closed the door behind him, not caring to see him depart. Dubois had given him a lot to think about and right now Erik wanted to be alone.

.

.

About an hour later, Erik heard a knock at his cabin door, and looked up to see Nadir stick his head inside.

"Is Dubois gone and the Lavorett out of range?" Erik asked.

"Yes, they disappeared over the horizon some time ago. We are underway captain, but we need a heading."

"Find a port so we can reload and make repairs." He told him absently, turning back to look out the window.

"Any particular port?" Nadir asked, his voice hopeful.

"Any place but Cannon Bay. I just got a stern tongue lashing from the good captain there, I certainly don't need another one from Rosalie."

"Aye, sir." Nadir said, his face full of disappointment as he left, closing the door behind him. He had hoped that Captain Dubois might have talked some sense into Erik, but apparently not. Well, it looked like Nadir was going to have to take matters into his own hands!

.

.

**Well it is about bloody time Nadir! I thought you were never going to do something!**

**So, what did you think of Erik's attitude?**

**His dream?**

**Raoul coming aboard the Phantom?**

**Their talk and Raoul's foolish confession about his proposal?**

**Erik's reaction and the way they left things?**

**Nadir at last taking action?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello my wonderful readers! Today I got some really happy and fun news so to share my joy I am posting early! **

**I did wish to say hello to some of the Guest readers out there like: Erik'sRose, Melstrife, Errant Ember, RibbonRose and all the others who I know simply as "Guest". I want you to know that even though I cannot respond to you since you do not have an account, I get your reviews and love every one of them! Thanks.**

**Now on with the 'show'!**

.

**Chapter 37**

.

.

Blake stood on deck, coiling up a long rope as he thought about what he planned to do. It was dangerous, to say the least, but he could hold in his feelings no longer. It was killing him to watch his captain suffer like this, and while he had brought it all on himself, he still felt a measure of pity for the man. When he saw Erik exit his cabin and head towards the upper deck he knew it was time. Throwing down the rope, he headed towards the masked man with a stride that conveyed determination, if not confidence.

Erik saw Blake approaching and gave an inward groan. He had been waiting for this moment for quite some time…well waiting was not exactly the word, avoiding was a more accurate description. Mr. Blake had been giving him the cold shoulder for a while now, and the icy chill was beginning to irritate him. It was probably best that they hash this out now; prolonging it would only allow things to fester.

"Captain…I would be obliged if you would grant me a parlay with you, in private." Mr. Blake said, his chest puffed out with false bravado, hoping his tone came across as stern and not shaky.

"As you wish Mr. Blake. Would you care to step into my cabin for this talk?" Erik asked, turning back to where he had just come.

Blake gave a silent nod and followed him back inside. Once the door was shut the two men faced one another, but even though Erik waited patiently with arms crossed and his lips pursed, the older man seemed reluctant to say what had apparently been eating away at him.

"Mr. Blake I know there is something you want to say to me for quite some time, and I am tired of the looks of death you have been firing my direction, so let's have it. What is on your mind?" Erik braced himself for the rebuke he knew was coming. Yet what he heard next shocked him.

"I have watched you for a while now and I see what you are going through, the drinking, the despair and the self-loathing. I recognize every sign and know it well, since I went through it all myself once… when I lost my family. Only difference is, I had no say in their leaving, but you do. You are dying inside and for no good reason."

"I have a perfectly good reason for sending her away and you know it! I want to protect Christine, to keep her away from a life of danger and piracy." Erik argued.

"Yet by doing so you are killing yourself. For whatever reason you are apart, be it due to miles or death, the result is the same." Blake looked down and fidgeted slightly as he bolstered the courage to say his next words. "I told you once that if you ever hurt that little girl I would be one very unhappy and unpleasant man towards you. I have tried my best to hold my tongue and my temper, allowing you to hide in your cabin with your rum and your hurting…but it ends now."

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Blake?" Erik asked in a low voice, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Are you calling me out?" He truly hoped this was not the case, he would have hated to damage or kill such a fine member of his crew in a forced battle.

"No sir…just telling it like it is. Christine is devastated, you are miserable and I am extremely disappointed. Those are the facts. What you choose to do about it is purely up to you. I am still a loyal member of your crew…for now. However if you do not heed my advice, I will be forced to take more drastic measures, even if that means taking leave of this ship. I can't sail under the command of a man I can no longer respect."

Erik stared at the usually quite man for a long time, allowing his words of warning to settle in. He then cleared his throat and spoke in a calm but serious voice.

"I appreciate your candor, Mr. Blake, and I will not hold it against you if you feel you can no longer sail under my flag. However, I will not abide you trying to threaten or persuade me on this matter, my mind is made up and I will not alter it."

"It is your life and you must live it as you see fit. But know this…if I thought I had even the slightest chance of being with my wife and child again, I would sail straight through hell to make it happen. Between you and me, I simply don't want to see you end up like I was for so many years, holed up inside myself and hardly living because of the grief I held on to. It aint no good, captain….it just aint no good." He finished in a sad tone.

"I will take your words under consideration, Mr. Blake." Erik assured him, uncrossing his arms as he gestured to the cabin door. "For now, I would ask that you return to your duties, and keep your opinions to yourself."

"Aye, captain. I aint one to go talking out of turn, in fact I might be the only one on this ship who knows how to hold their tongue." He gave Erik the slightest hint of a smile before he left the cabin, leaving Erik behind to contemplate his words.

.

.

Later that night, as darkness fell and surrounded the Phantom, Erik found himself once more dreaming. These nightly torments were nothing new, but this time something was different…something had changed. Captain Dubois' words about Christine had somehow brought him comfort, a measure of peace he had not had in months. She still loved him. His Christine did not hate him, as he had let himself believe…_she loved him_.

_"Erik?"_ He heard her sweet voice call from the darkness.

He sat up in bed, searching the shadows of his cabin for a glimpse of who had spoken.

"Christine? Is that you?" He asked, hardly daring to hope.

_"I am here, my love."_ Christine answered as she stepped forward into his line of sight. Even through the blur of twilight she was breathtaking, a white lacy nightdress hugging her slender form as she approached him, sitting down on the edge of the bed gracefully. "_Have you missed me, my husband?"_

"Oh God…yes." He moaned, reaching up to pull her down on top of him as he claimed her lips in a ravenous manner. It has been so long since he had felt her in his arms, for even in his dreams she had always denied him this ecstasy. Yet tonight he had her once more, and he was bound and determined never to let go. When he could at last remove his lips from hers he stared into her eyes, relishing the gentle look he saw there. "Is this real? Have you truly forgiven me for my sins and come back to me? Is what Dubois said true…that you do still love me?"

"_No, Erik, I do not blame you and I have never stopped loving you_." She told him with a smile that spoke volumes.

"But my other dreams….in them you…you said you would never forgive me." Erik persisted, his hands now running down her bare arms as he relished the feel of her skin.

"_None of that matters now…I am here and we are together. Let's not waste this time with words. Show me that you still love me, Erik. Prove to me that I am still yours."_ Her seductive words were having the desired effect, and Erik could feel his need beginning to overtake him. His lips once more sought out hers, as he rolled her over onto her back, his own body now blanketing hers as he let his hands begin to explore. Oh she felt like heaven, warm and inviting as she reached out to guide his hands on their journey, touching here and caressing there as she moaned in pleasure. Yet as his palm grazed over her flat stomach he suddenly shot up, desperately trying to catch his breath as he looked down at her in absolute fear.

"The baby…what…where is our baby?" He searched her face for any sign at all that would alleviate his fears. Yet the comforting smile that sprang to her lips brought with it a wave of relief.

"_The baby is just fine, Erik. Our child was born…healthy and perfect."_ Christine turned her head to look over to her left, pointing to the small bassinet that had suddenly appeared in the corner of the room. "_Go see for yourself." _She offered.

The last thing Erik wanted to do was leave the arms of his beautiful and sensual wife, but he had a desperate need to see what lay in the small crib. Silently, with much trepidation, he eased off of her and walked slowly around the bed towards his child. He knew this was all a dream, that in truth their baby would not be born for a few more months, for he had been diligently keeping track on the calendar. Yet he would not deny himself the hopeful glimpse into the future that this vision was providing. He could see the bassinette moving slightly as if the baby within was kicking or playing and the small cooing sounds coming from within tugged at his heart. His child…his own flesh and blood…_perfect and whole_? Could it truly be? He stopped and looked back at Christine as she sat up in bed, her knees pulled up to her chest with her hands wrapped around them as she watched him.

"_Don't be afraid_." She encouraged him. "_Take a look, see the perfect life we made together_."

Erik turned back around once more and took the last few steps that would reveal everything. Reaching out his hand he went to remove the gauzy cover, the one last barrier that concealed his child from his eyes…

"Captain? Are you all right?" He heard Nadir ask from behind him as he watched the bassinette fade into nothing, his hands now touching only air. Erik was now fully awake and he could see that he was standing in the corner of his cabin, the sun now shining through the windows, alerting him to the new day. He spun around and stared at the now empty bed, the bed he had just moments ago shared with his beloved Christine. She was gone.

Erik turned his eyes to his ill-fated first mate, a burning rage taking hold against the man who had stolen his happy dream by the simple act of bringing in his breakfast. He wanted to kill Nadir for this, to make him pay for taking away his first moments of pleasure in months. Instead he simply contented himself with picking up one of the many empty bottles of rum that lay around, and threw it at him in a fury.

"Get out! Get out and never dare disturb my sleep again!" He yelled, watching as Nadir ducked the flying missile as it hit the wall behind him, shattering into a thousand pieces. "Go!"

Nadir stared at his distraught captain a moment more, before slamming the tray he held down on the table.

"Fine, you can just stay in here and starve for all I care!" He yelled back, knowing he didn't mean a word of it. "If you want to mope around for the rest of your life, be my guest, but don't expect me to watch!" With a snort of disgust he then turned and left the room, shutting the door with a bang as he went. This was getting ridiculous! He only prayed that the plan he had already set in motion would soon come to fruition. It had to…Erik's life, as well as his sanity, depended on it.

Back inside the cabin Erik collapsed on the floor as all his strength left him. The dream had felt so real, so wonderfully perfect that he could still feel the touch of her skin on his fingers. Oh what he wouldn't give to be able to go back to sleep, for he dreamed of dreaming dreams of her, just so he could hold her for a few moments longer.

He reached over and took hold of one of the bottles that looked to have some rum still left inside, but as he lifted it to his lips he stopped. He refused to taint the taste of her honeysuckle kiss with the vile drink. Mr. Blake had been right, rum was not the answer, it only masked the pain. Just like only seeing her in his dreams was not what he wanted either, knowing it would never be enough. He had to find a more permanent solution to his despair and he was not about to do that if he was liquored up all the time. It was time he began to really decide what he wanted…and how to go about getting it.

.

.

Back in South Port in Dr. Daae's office he assisted his patient into a sitting position after the examination.

"Everything seems to be progressing on schedule, Mrs. Wright." He said, smiling down at Christine as he used her married name.

"Well thank you, Dr. Daae. I appreciate you seeing me on such short notice." She laughed, picking up on the use of formality. "As well as giving me such an encouraging prognosis."

"You are the one doing all the work here, you and my grandchild." He laughed, placing his hand over her growing stomach tenderly. "You will be giving birth to a very healthy boy or girl in just about two and a half months." He told her, reaching into a glass jar on his desk and taking out one of the peppermint sticks he kept on hand for brave little patients, he handed it to Christine. "Has the baby been kicking or moving more?"

"At night I feel lots of little flutters and bumps." She laughed. "The way it keeps me up at night you would think I am growing a night owl in there. I have not really felt a serious kick yet though, perhaps the baby is trying to be kind to me."

"Well don't take it personally if that changes." Charles told her. "I suspect you will be feeling some major movements and kicking very soon in the last few months. It is all normal."

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" She asked, sucking on the end of the candy stick as she looked down at her stomach. She really did need to go shopping again, the dress she was wearing was her largest one and even it was now feeling snug.

"Hard to say, I have tried to make some sort of chart over the years, noting the position a woman carries a child or any other oddities, but every time I think I have found a pattern my theories are blown out of the water." Charles said, shaking his head. He wouldn't hazard a guess now if his life depended on it, since he was usually quite wrong. He did notice that Christine seemed a bit subdued, staring down at her stomach thoughtfully as she sucked on her peppermint stick. "Is there something else bothering you, my dear?"

"I was just wondering. Do you think it is possible…I mean, is there a chance…" She simply could not find the words to finish her sentence and was very grateful when her father seemed to read her troubled mind.

"Do I think there is a chance that my grandchild will be born with Erik's deformity?" He questioned, knowing he guessed right when she looked up at him with a touch of fear in her eyes. Charles walked over to the table where she still sat and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "I can't say for sure, not having seen his face for myself. There could be a chance, but it is highly unlikely that something of this nature would be passed on. Do you know if his own parents had this same disfigurement?"

"I…I believe both his parents were quite normal looking." She stammered, not wishing to discuss his parentage with her father. Especially the state of his paternal side.

"Then there you have it. More than likely it was something very rare that caused him some sort of damage when he was being formed, nothing inherent that might be handed down to your little one." He could see that while his words seemed to ease her mind, she remained pensive. "However, if for some reason it is genetic and my grand-baby is born different, that certainly does not mean I will love him or her any less. It will be a part of you, and how could I not love it just as much as I do you, my darling daughter." His words were meant to reassure her, but much to his dismay he suddenly saw large crocodile tears begin to pool in her eyes and she quickly gave way to heart wrenching sobs.

"I…I am sorry, Papa. I don't…know why I cry all the time." She said taking several deep breaths as she did her best to stem the tide flowing freely from her eyes.

"It is very normal for a woman in your condition, my dear. You are growing a new human being inside you, that is bound to mess around with your emotions from time to time. At least you have stopped yelling and throwing things." He laughed, more serious than he let on. Those few weeks had really been a trial on his patience. Dr. Daae leaned down and kissed his daughter on the top of her head before he walked over to his bookshelf and pulled down a large thick book. "Here, maybe if you read some of this it will help you to understand what is happening to you and your body. It is the most detailed book written on pregnancies that I have found so far. I think it will help."

"Thank you, Papa. You have been so wonderful through all of this. I don't know how I could have survived losing Erik if you had not been here to help me through it." She said, now accepting the handkerchief he offered as well.

"You have not lost Erik, my dear. You have just temporarily misplaced him." Charles told her, enjoying the small smile that sprang to her lips at his words.

"Well, I intend to find him, and soon." She said, her chin coming up in defiance to match the conviction in her voice. She then looked back down at her stomach. "Isn't that right, little one."

.

.

Charles was sitting at his desk, going over some notes he had made on a few of his patients when he heard the bell ring at the door. He knew Antoinette would get it so he continued with his work, looking up when his housekeeper stepped in the doorway.

"A letter just arrived, Dr. Daae." She sounded a little unsure about it. "It is addressed to Christine."

"It is probably from Captain Dubois." He told her, removing his glasses and reaching out for the envelope. The young Frenchman had written to his daughter several times over the two months since he left so the arrival of another letter was no surprise.

"I don't think it is from the French Captain, the handwriting looks nothing like the ones he sent before." Antoinette informed him.

"Rosalie perhaps?"

"It is not the penmanship of a woman, I can guarantee that." She said with a shake of her head. "See for yourself."

Charles turned the envelope over and inspected the script which was written in a strange manner, almost foreign. There was also no return address or indication of who it was from, and this worried Charles a little.

"Who on earth could have sent this?" He asked out loud.

"Do you think it could be from …_him_?" Antoinette asked, lowering her voice to almost a whisper as she looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening.

"I have no idea." He stared at the envelope in his hand for a few more seconds, contemplating what to do before he looked over at Antoinette. "Shut the door." He ordered.

Quickly complying, the housekeeper closed the door and came over to stand beside the desk, handing Charles a letter opener. He felt a little guilty as he opened his daughter's personal mail, but rationalized it by telling himself it was strictly for her protection. Unfolding the letter he put on his reading glasses back on and quickly glanced to the bottom to see who it was from. He immediately recognized the name to be that of Erik's first mate, Nadir Khan, then going back up, he read the letter to himself. When he was finished he handed the letter to Antoinette, and leaned back in his chair. Placing his elbows on the arms, he brought his folded hands up and rested his chin on them, deep in thought.

"So what are you going to do about this?" Antoinette asked, after reading it for herself.

"What else can I do?" He asked. "I swore I would never interfere in my daughter's life again, regardless of my own feelings on the matter. If I choose to hide this letter from her I would be breaking that solemn vow, as well as Christine's heart. I think it would be best that I give her the letter and let _her_ decide what to do about it."

A large smile of approval spread over Antoinette's face as she handed the letter back to him.

.

.

"Christine?" Charles said as he entered the parlor where his daughter sat doing her best to learn to knit.

"Do you have any idea how hard this is?" She laughed, holding up a very oddly shaped conglomeration of yarn. "If motherhood were solely based on the ability to knit baby clothes, then I am afraid I am doomed to failure." When her father did not even smile at her jest she became immediately concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"You received a letter today, Christine, and while I admit to opening it, I promise that I had no intentions of hiding it from you. I simply wanted to see what it was all about first, so I could discern how you might react." He admitted, holding the envelope out to her.

Fear and panic gripped Christine, the knitting needles slipping from her fingers and falling to the floor as she felt her breath die on her lips.

"Has something happened to Erik? Oh God, is he dead?!" Her hand flew to her mouth as her eyes grew wide with fear.

"No, no! Nothing like that. Erik is just fine." Charles said, rushing to her side as he knelt down beside her chair. Over the past months he had been eyewitness to many emotional outbursts associated with pregnancy, but even if he understood them, it pained him to see his little girl in anyway distressed, so he was quick to alleviate her fears on the matter. "Yet, it does have to do with him. It is a letter from his first mate."

"From Nadir?" Taking the letter, she opened it with trembling hands and scanned the page, an amused smile coming to her lips at the sight of foreign looking handwriting..

**_Christine,_**

**_Erik needs you. Nothing has been the same since you left, he is miserable, angry and volatile. You need to come back immediately. If you don't, I will be tempted to throw him overboard myself and take over the ship! He is becoming quite intolerable._**

**_I will get the Phantom to port in Brisol Bay the first week in June. I will look for you at the inn called Rooster's Rest._**

**_Please come._**

**_Nadir Khan_**

"I can't believe this." Christine said after reading it a second time.

"I know, the handwriting is almost illegible." Charles said, shaking his head.

"Not that!" Christine said, laughing at her father's attempt at a joke as she wiped away tears of joy. "We now know where Erik is going to be! I can go there, find him and we can be together again."

"I figured that this is what you would want to do, but please think about it first. What if you get there, and Erik says he does not want you with him? That he still feels it is not safe for you and sends you away again? Or worse yet, what if he has moved on? What then?" He really wanted to avoid Christine being hurt a second time.

"I don't care, I have to try. I have been given a second chance at happiness and I am not going to pass it up just because I am afraid of what might happen." She reached out and put her hand on her father's arm. "If someone had offered you a second chance to be with Mother, wouldn't you have taken it, no matter the risk?"

"In a heartbeat." He whispered, closing his eyes.

"Well, I feel the same way about Erik." She told him.

"Then I am going with you." Charles told her firmly. "I lost you once, and I will not let you go traipsing around the Caribbean a second time alone. Besides, by June you will be very close to having this baby and you might need me. "

"Will you contact Commodore Edwards and see if he can take us?" She asked, unable to contain her excitement about planning the trip.

"No." Charles said thoughtfully. "I am reluctant to involve him in this again. He risked a lot helping me before; I do not want to put his career in any further jeopardy by asking him to help us rendezvous with a pirate ship a second time. We will book our own passage to Bristol Bay, and do this ourselves." Charles told her. "And I know just how we will pay for it too. Remember that money Erik gave me when we left the ship?"

"I had forgotten about that. I remember thinking it was odd that you took it without a fuss."

"Well, what better use could there be for it than to get the two of you back together." He mused, finding the humor in using Erik's own money to plot against him. "I will head down to the docks right away and see about booking passage." He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead before heading out the door.

Christine looked down at her stomach, rubbing it lovingly as she felt a tear escape and run down her cheek.

"Looks like you are going to be seeing your father real soon, little one." She told the child growing inside her. She gave a slight gasp and smiled as she felt the baby give a strong kick, obviously just as excited at the prospect as its mother.

.

.

Charles estimated the journey would only take two weeks, but just to make sure they did not arrive late, the two set out almost three weeks before June. Christine was growing bigger every day, her little one becoming very restless, keeping her up quite often with his acrobatics. She was enjoying every new experience and discovery with being pregnant, the book her father had loaned her had come in very handy and she felt much more confident about having a baby. She just hoped that they would fine Erik in time so he could be there too.

She let a smile spread across her face as she stood on the deck, letting the salty sea air blow around her. Oh how she had missed this. Just stepping onto the deck of the ship that would be carrying them to Bristol Bay had brought back so many wonderful memories of her time at sea with Erik. She had forgotten how much she had enjoyed the sway of the ship beneath her, the cry of the gulls and the sound of the ocean spray as the vessel cut through the water. However, it was not just being at sea that made her happy, it was the knowledge that she was on her way back to Erik. She was both nervous and elated to know that in a few short weeks they would be face to face once more. How would he react? What would he say? Most importantly…what would he do? Her father reminded her that there was a chance Erik had moved on, forgotten about her. And while she feared that more than anything, she knew she could not let it dictate her actions. She had to find him and see if they could mend the bridge that had formed between them at his parting.

Christine found that she vacillated between delight and anger when contemplating what she was going to say when she found him. Would she yell, cry, scream or plead with him? She decided to let his reaction dictate the moment, as well as her words. If he put up his usual protective front, the one he had learned so well from being treated as he had been for so long, she would have to tear that wall down with her assuring words. She gave a sly smile as she decided that a few heated kisses might go a long way in driving her point home. Oh how she longed to have his arms around her once more, to feel the heat of his body as he pulled her to him in that almost desperate manner she had become accustomed. Being away from Erik for so long had been nothing short of agony, and she only prayed that with the turning of the month she would once and for all know an end to her torment.

The child inside her gave her a gentle kick, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I know, little one, I wish the ship would sail faster too. Don't worry, we will make it to Bristol Bay in plenty of time for your father to be there for your coming out party." Christine laughed, rubbing her hand over her protruding stomach. Her face suddenly darkened as she remembered Erik's fear about their child inheriting his features. She knew without a doubt that she would love their baby no matter what, however like any good mother, she still prayed that it would be healthy and perfect. They had gone through so much to find happiness, there could be no way that fate would be so cruel as to burden their innocent child with the struggles his father had faced in life.

During their time together, Erik had told her quite a bit about his past, with some gentle urging, but she knew that he still harbored many dark and painful memories he refused to share. When she thought of the scorn, the hatred and the abuse he had suffered from those in the small town he grew up in, she could completely understand the lure that a life at sea and piracy offered. Out here he could be himself. No one would dare to mock or berate him once he had built up such a dangerous reputation. Being the masked pirate who struck fear into the hearts of others was as much a protection for him as it was a way of life. At sea his face was an asset…a weapon that brought him strength, and not a thing of shame. It was this Erik that Christine had fallen in love with, and it was that same Erik who would be a wonderful father to their child. He knew what it meant to be singled out and beat down, she knew he would never let that happen to their baby.

Yet first she had to find him again, and convince him to take her back. She was determined to not leave his side again, and he would have to literally tie her up in order to make good an escape this time, that was for damn sure.

"Christine?" Her father repeated, having tried to get her attention once already as he walked up.

"Papa, I am sorry. What did you say?" She asked, startled by his sudden appearance.

"I asked how you were feeling." He laughed, realizing he had caught her in deep thought.

"I am feeling wonderful." She assured him, her hands still wrapped around her stomach protectively.

"No nausea or light headedness from the motion of the sea?" He probed.

"Not in the least." She smiled, knowing that both she and her baby were born for the ocean.

"Wish I could say the same." Her father said, looking a little green in the face. "Here is your shawl, you need to keep warm. It would not do for you to show up in Bristol Bay with a stuffy nose and a cough." He warned, helping her place the knitted item around her shoulders with a smile.

"Thank you so much for coming with me, Papa. I love you so much for trusting in me, as well as my marriage. It means a lot to me."

"You know that I only want your happiness. While I still wish Erik would abandon this life of piracy, I will not deny him the happiness he has obviously found with you, my dear." Charles told her as he leaned in to give her a warm embrace. He pulled back suddenly as his smile faded to one of panic. "I…please excuse me." He said, his face going pale as he covered his mouth and ran to the far side of the ship just in time.

Christine hoped he had thought to pack some ginger in his medical bag as she shook her head and gave a quiet laugh. She looked down at her stomach and spoke to her child.

"Don't worry, that will never happen to you, my darling one. You will most definitely inherit your father's strong constitution and sea legs." With a sympathetic look she went to help her father.

.

.

**So, Erik is now seeing the light…Nadir has sent a letter…and Christine and her Dad are on their way to Bristol Bay! EXCITEMENT!**

**So what did you think of Blake's talk?**

**Of Erik's good dream?**

**Of Dr. Daae's prognosis about the baby?**

**Their reaction to Nadir's letter?**

**Them being on a ship and on their way?**


	38. Chapter 38

**Well my lovelies…here is what you have ALL been waiting for. **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to ****Emclucky13**** for all her hard work in creating her little Lego Siren of the Sea characters. If you have not gone in to check them out, please do. They can be found at **

** : / / emclucky13 . deviantart . gallery / (no spaces – just had to do that so it would let it post here) or go to Deviantart and type in Emclucky13.  
**

**Also a hello to guest reviewers: PhantomPhan97 – to answer your concern….NO I would NEVER do that! **

**Also to guest reviewer: Errant Ember – the answer is 45 chapters long.**

**.**

**Now lets get these two crazy kids back together...shall we Nadir?**

.

**Chapter 38**

.

.

June had arrived, and with it Nadir's panic. When he had asked Captain Dubois for Christine's address so he could send her a letter, he had no idea how much it was going to affect his nerves. He had sent the letter almost two months ago telling Christine that he intended to maneuver things so that they would be forced to dock at Bristol Bay, one of the more civilized ports that was still safe for pirates, the first week in June. Still, there were so many factors to worry about. Did Christine get the letter? Would she come? What if Erik refused to take the ship where Nadir advised they go? So many things could go wrong with his plan, and the stress was beginning to get to him. Thankfully Erik had been laying off the rum a bit more lately, and his unstable mood had improved slightly ever since Captain Dubois had made his unexpected visit and Mr. Blake had spoken to him. Whatever it was he had said to his masked captain, it had helped bring him out of his dark depression…at least a little bit. Things had improved between the two of them as well, both men returning to the comfortable comradery between a captain and his first mate over the past month, giving Nadir the confidence to put his plan into full motion.

.

"We need to make port for repairs?" Erik questioned when Nadir informed his captain about the danger with the bilge pumps. "Can't we fix them at sea like we always do?"

"Not this time. We have been piecing them together for far too long and they are simply worn out. We need new ones." Nadir told him, trying to sound as serious as possible. "We need to take on supplies anyway, so why not kill two birds with one stone."

"Very well. I think Half Moon Cay would be the closest place to dock." Erik agreed, turning back to the charts he had been looking at before Nadir had come in.

"If you don't mind my saying so, I think that Bristol Bay would be better, sir." He tried to sound casual and not in any way like he was manipulating things. "They have a better smithy there and we might be able to get them cheaper. I think it is worth going the extra distance to get a better quality product."

Erik looked up at his first mate with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Since when have you ever cared about saving a few coins, unless it was your own money?" Erik's eyes narrowed slightly, as if he suspected something. "I know what this is about."

"You do?" Nadir froze, was he that transparent? Had he let something slip?

"This is about some girl, isn't it? You don't want to go to Bristol Bay for the pumps, you just want to see some barmaid again, don't you?"

"Yes, you figured it out." Nadir said, giving a sigh of relief. "I guess I can't fool you."

"Fine, Bristol Bay it is." Erik chuckled. "I just hope she is damn pretty if we are going to sail that far out of our way."

"Oh yes, I think even you would agree that she is the prettiest girl in the Caribbean." Nadir replied quietly.

.

.

So a few days later the Phantom docked in the harbor at Bristol Bay late in the afternoon. The ship had hardly been tied off when Nadir announced that he was going ashore in search of the bilge pumps.

"Hold up there." Erik told him. "Give me a few minutes to organize things here and I will go with you."

"No!" He said, perhaps a little too quickly. "I mean, I can do it myself, or maybe I will take Mr. Blake with me. That will allow you to go ashore and arrange for the purchase of the provisions before it gets too late. If we split up the duties we can get done twice as fast and have more time to get a drink at the tavern later this evening."

Erik nodded, seeing the logic in his plan, especially since the sun had already began to sink in the west. Nadir had good ideas every now and again, especially when motivated by the prospect of rum and women.

"All right. You and Blake get the new bilge pumps and I will meet you there in a few hours. Just make sure you don't let them overcharge you in your rush to get to the tavern. I am sure this pretty lass of yours will wait for you." Erik told him before waving him off.

"I certainly hope she is there waiting." Nadir said under his breath as he grabbed hold of Blake's arm and practically dragged the confused man off the ship and headed into town.

.

.

Nadir made for the Rooster's Rest as fast as his legs could carry him, desperately hoping to find Christine there like planned. Oh how horribly this day would suddenly turn if she was not.

"Slow down." Blake said, sounding a bit out of breath.

Nadir did as asked, turning around to see the older man leaning against a wall, trying to catch his breath.

"What has got you in such a rush?" He asked, noticing how agitated the Persian man seemed. "Hard to believe you are this anxious to buy some bilge pumps."

"It is not bilge pumps I am hoping to find in town…it is Christine." Nadir divulged at last, watching as Blake's eyes grew the size of saucers and a huge smile spread across his usually somber face.

"Christine?" He gasped, forgetting all about how winded he was. "She is here in Bristol Bay?"

"That is what I am hoping. I sent her a letter a while back telling her I would get the Phantom to make port here the first week of June. As long as she got the letter, and she still loves Erik, we should find her at the Rooster's Rest Inn." Nadir explained.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Blake said, this time taking the lead as he made his way through the streets, a renewed sense of determination coming over the red haired pirate.

Nadir shook his head and laughed as he hurried to catch up with him.

.

.

The two men burst into the main room of the small Inn and went directly up to the desk where a man stood writing out some letter. He looked up, a bit suspiciously, as they approached.

"We need to know if you have any guests under the name of Wright or Daae." Nadir demanded, his voice quite frantic. The man behind the desk opened his mouth to speak but his words were overshadowed by the voice that came from behind the two pirates.

"Nadir? Mr. Blake?"

Spinning around they came face to face with Christine, standing just a few feet away as if she had been waiting for them to appear. It only took seconds before all three were laughing and hugging one another fiercely, tears streaming down all their faces. When they finally found their voices they each couldn't talk fast enough, asking so many questions about so many things that answering them all seemed impossible. Christine felt her heart go out to Blake as he stared in awe at her stomach, his hand shaking just a little as he tentatively reached out to touch it gently. Several patrons walked by and gave the odd threesome strange or disapproving looks at their boisterous conduct. However, their laughter suddenly died when Christine asked the one question that was burning in her mind.

"How is Erik?"

Both Nadir and Blake looked at each other, exchanging wary glances yet both not willing to answer.

"Maybe we should sit down, this could take a while." Nadir suggested, gesturing to a nearby table in the corner. Before they could take their seats however, their attention was diverted as Dr. Daae made his entrance into the room.

"Here is your shawl, Christine…." He began, but his words too were cut short by the sight of the two men with his daughter. "Mr. Khan…Mr. Blake!" This was then followed by another round of greetings and happy laughter. Once they were all settled down once more and reclining at the table Nadir got down to business.

"Erik is in a bad way, and has been ever since he left you." Nadir explained, taking Christine's hand in his when she looked ready to cry. "He has not been himself and has been acting very moody, reckless and has consumed enough rum to pickle himself a dozen times over." Nadir said with a shake of his head. "He seemed to snap out of it a little since Blake over here had a go of talking some sense in him, but even if he has laid off the rum, he is still not the same man who left you back on Edwards ship and sailed away. It is like something inside him just shriveled up and died that day."

"He is missing you something fierce, Christine. We think that only you can bring back the captain we knew." Blake added.

"Well I didn't come all this way to leave in defeat." Christine said, setting her jaw in determination. "How do you think we could handle this?"

"I told Erik I would meet him at a local tavern in a few hours' time, right now he is busy dealing with the acquisition of supplies. I need to go purchase some bilge pumps, seeing as how that was the whole reason I told Erik we needed to make port here, and then Blake here can sneak you on board the Phantom while Erik is still on shore." Nadir said, having spent over a month planning out every detail.

"What should I do?" Charles asked, excited about the plan.

"I think it would be best if you stay here for now. We don't want Erik seeing you on board by accident and spoiling the surprise." Nadir mused.

Charles nodded his head in agreement. This was something that Christine needed to do alone, for it sounded like only she could get through to Erik.

"Will you be all right alone?" He asked Christine.

"I will be just fine…and in a short while, I doubt I will ever be alone again." She said with a wide confident smile on her face.

"Good, then let's get this plan underway." Nadir said, as he and Blake stood to leave. Yet they both stopped in confusion when Christine did not rise along with them. "Is something wrong? Do you not approve of the plan?"

"The plan sounds just fine." Christine told them assuredly. She then motioned towards her protruding stomach. "I simply require some assistance to rise is all." She laughed, holding out her hands to the two confused men.

Amid more smiles and laughter the two men helped Christine into a standing position, and watched as she kissed her father goodnight, then headed out with Blake and Nadir.

.

.

Several hours later Nadir found Erik at the local tavern sitting at a table in the back, nursing a bottle of rum.

"I was wondering if you got lost." Erik said, pushing out a chair for his friend with his foot, as he poured him a drink. "With as anxious as you were, I'd have thought you would have beaten me here."

"Well things just took longer than I thought." He told Erik, sitting in the chair and downing the drink in one gulp.

"So, which one is she, this raving beauty of yours?" He asked, looking around at the assortment of women in the tavern.

"What?" Nadir questioned. Then remembering his fabricated excuse for coming, he looked around the room and then shrugged. "I don't see her. Maybe it is her night off. Oh well, I guess we should get back to the ship." He stood up, hoping Erik would follow.

"That's it? You come all this way and you give up so easily?" This was not at all like Nadir. "There are plenty of other pretty ladies to choose from, if the one you want is not around, pick another." Erik told him, gesturing to several agreeable looking girls at the bar who had been watching the two men for a while now.

"Really?" Nadir asked, his voice becoming thoughtful. "So what you are saying is that one woman is just as good as another? They are all the same, no one more special than the next? If that is true, why don't you go say hello to that pretty red head over there who has been giving you the eye?" Nadir asked, baiting Erik. When he had begun this little narrative, he had thought it was a good idea…however when he saw the look that now came over Erik, he felt the cold hand of fear grip him. Had he just gone too far?

Erik stared at his first mate in utter shock at what he had just said. In a fit of rage, Erik's hand shot out and grabbed Nadir by the collar, pulling him forward till their faces were only inches apart, his eyes ablaze behind the dark mask he wore as he hissed his next words.

"You know that I have not looked at another woman since Christine left. Do you expect me to just forget her and take up with the first lady for hire that I see?" Erik said with deadly anger.

"Well, you can't go on like this forever, it is just not healthy. You're moody all the time, lose your temper at the drop of a hat and take far too many chances for my liking. I just thought a little female companionship might snap you out of it all. The way I see it, the best thing you can do for yourself is to just forget about Christine." Nadir reached up and pulled free of Erik's grasp, straightening his collar before he poured himself another glass of rum to steady his nerves. He then sat back in his chair, and tried to get his heart to stop racing as he studied Erik's reaction to his recommendation.

"Forget her?!" Who was this man? Because the things he was saying certainly did _not_ sound like Nadir. "How the hell am I supposed to forget her when I see her face every night in my dreams? When everything on the blasted ship is a constant reminder of her? Good lord man, it would be easier for me to cut out my own beating heart then to forget her."

"So you do still love her then?" He continued, liking how this was going.

"Hell yes, I still love her. I never stopped! What is this all about, Nadir?" He demanded harshly.

"Nothing. Just trying to get things clear in my mind is all." He stood up once more to leave. "I say we head back to the ship, and get to work on those bilge pumps. My pretty lass is not going to show up tonight, and since I had my heart set on seeing only her, I figure we should go."

Erik just shook his head as he stared at his friend in confusion.

"Fine. Anything to get you to shut up." He said, shoving the nearly full bottle of rum into Nadir's hand before heading out the door and into the street.

As the two walked back to the ship in silence Erik mulled over what had just happened back at the tavern. Nadir had been wrong…dead wrong. While it was true that Erik had noticed the girls in the tavern looking his way while he waited, not one of them had even remotely turned his head. Christine was the only woman who could make his body shudder with desire, the only one he wanted in his arms. She haunted his dreams at night and her memory obsessed him during the day. The drawing her father had left him was like a gentle torture every time he looked at it, reminding him just how perfect their life together had been for those few brief months. If he lived to be a hundred, he knew he would always look back at that time as the bright spot in his otherwise miserable existence. He would never want anyone else, Christine would always be the only woman for him.

Over the last month, since he had sobered up, his mind had been a whirl with thoughts of Christine. He had at last come to the conclusion that he had made a terrible mistake in sending her way. Mr. Blake had been right, no matter the reason, being apart from Christine was tantamount to death. Erik had sent her away to avoid that very thing, and yet if they were apart, it was no different than if she were dead. This realization struck him like a shot to the chest, momentarily taking his breath away. Erik wanted Christine back and to hell with everything else! His life was nothing without her and like Raoul had said, he was the only one who could do something about it. He knew he couldn't just sail to South Port and spirit her away like a captive aboard his ship…no matter how much he wanted to. It would devastate her father if he went about it that way, not to mention probably get him killed along with his whole crew for approaching a navel town so boldly. No there had to be a way for them to be together and if _his_ world was too dangerous for her…he would have to find a way to live in hers.

"Are you coming?" Nadir called back to him, startling Erik from his trance.

Erik's head snapped up as he realized his friend was speaking to him, his mind completely consumed by his new goal to get Christine back.

"Yes, I just….Yes, I am coming." He said, catching up to where his first mate waited. He needed more time to think about this before discussing it with Nadir and his crew.

.

.

Once back on board the Phantom Erik immediately began giving orders to weigh anchor, more than ready to put Bristol Bay to their rudder. At first some of the men seemed to hesitate, but after a reassuring nod from Nadir they complied.

_This was working out better than planned_, Nadir mused, as the men scurried to get the ship under sail. It had not been his intention to leave port when he suggested that he and Erik head back to the ship, but now that Nadir thought about it, this would be perfect. If they were a few miles out to sea there would be no place for Erik to run, and best of all no way he could throw his first mate off the ship. Well, he supposed he could, but Nadir was a strong swimmer and knew he could make it back to land without drowning. Yes indeed, this was going well.

Erik was standing on the top deck as they made their way out of the bay and headed towards open sea, the large full moon illuminating the sea before him. However, Erik's mind was still churning with his new found resolve to find Christine and win her back. It would take some planning, and would require the help and cooperation of all his crew, but this was something Erik was determined to see through. Telling one of his men to take the wheel and keep their heading, he turned and walked down the steps to the lower deck. It was then that he saw the rest of the crew was gathered in a group, all talking quietly about something. When they saw him approach they separated, revealing Nadir, who had been standing in the center, as if giving them directions. Erik watched as his Persian friend stepped forward, crossing his arms over his chest, as all eyes turned to Erik.

"Is this a mutiny?" Erik asked slowly, looking around for some sign of what was going on.

"I guess in a way, it is." Nadir nodded thoughtfully. "You once told me that a first mate should be willing to stand up to anyone, even his captain, when he thinks something is wrong. Well, we feel that you sending Christine away was very wrong. We took a vote and decided that you two should be together."

Erik stood there with his hands on his hips, as the rest of the crew nodded their agreement.

"I see." Erik said thoughtfully. "You all decided this as a group?"

"Every man here is of the same accord." Nadir told him. "We feel that since she left you have become reckless, irritable and you drunk up far too much of the ship's rum. When we signed on we agreed to follow your orders, but this is one time we feel that you should follow ours. What do you have to say to that?" Nadir swallowed hard, worried that the next thing he might feel was a knife in his chest for daring to speak to Erik in such a disrespectful fashion…but it had to be done.

"I say…" Erik began, his hand coming to rest on the hilt of his sword, causing a few of the men to take a wary step back. Yet Nadir held his ground, firmly rooted in his place, not sure from bravery or stupidity. "I say… that you are right."

That was not what Nadir had expected to hear and his head snapped up straight as his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"We're right?" He asked, making sure he had heard him correctly. "Damn, I'm better at this than I thought. I figured it would take a lot more convincing to get you to see things our way. I even had a whole long speech prepared."

Erik could almost hear the disappointment in Nadir's voice over this, and did his best not to laugh because of it.

"While I am sure it would have been a real good speech, I think what you said back at the tavern already did the trick. You made me realize that I don't want to get _on _with my life….. I want my life _back_. And that life is with Christine." He said, looking around at each of his crew.

"Oh thank heavens!" Nadir said as he uncrossed his arms and gave a sigh of relief. "I was so worried that you might shoot me for what I did, but now I guess I won't have to sleep with one eye open tonight."

"Shoot you for what you did?" Erik repeated, his eyes narrowing slightly. "What exactly did you do?"

"Well…why don't you go into your cabin and find out." Nadir told him, a big goofy grin spreading across his face as the men stepped aside, giving their captain clear access to the door of his quarters.

Erik stood there for a moment in confused silence, before he let his curiosity urge him forward. Gripping the handle he turned and looked back, still unsure as to what lay on the other side. Even though he knew what he prayed would be there, he still couldn't quite allow himself to dare hope.

As he entered and closed the door behind him, Erik's eyes scanned the dimly lit room, quickly searching for anything out of place. At first he saw nothing, his hopes crashing to the floor, but then some movement in the shadows up by the windows caught his attention, and his head spun around. He watched as Christine stood up from where she had been sitting, and took a few steps towards him into the light.

His eyes drank in the sight of her, all the breath leaving his chest and his legs went weak as if they would no longer support him. He was afraid to move, to even blink for fear she would fade away like she had done so many times before in his dreams. She was back, his beautiful blue eyed angel….his wife. His hungry eyes raked over her, from the delicate pink dress she wore that hugged her now swollen belly as it announced the presence of their growing child, to her beautiful chestnut curls that now cascaded down her back. Oh how his fingers longed to reach out and entangle themselves in those silken locks.

Without knowing exactly how, Erik found the strength to move towards her, his legs taking on a life of their own as he bounded up the steps. To his infinite joy she did not run, nor did she fade away like she had so many times in his dreams, and he fiercely engulfed her in his arms, daring heaven and earth to ever take her from him again. He felt her stiffen at his touch, momentarily causing him to fear that she might push him away, but a wave of relief flooded over him as she reached out to complete the embrace, pressing herself into him as he began to whisper words of regret into her ear.

"I am so sorry, so terribly sorry, Christine. Please forgive me." He managed to choke out, his voice raw and pained. "I was a fool, a damned fool. I had no idea how hard being away from you would be. I love you so much, please say you forgive me." His hands reached up to stroke her hair, to caress her shoulders and to finally search out her face as he pulled her back to look at him. What he saw there in her eyes was like rain on the desert to him, a pure look of love that washed away all the pain from the last few months.

"Shhhh." She whispered. "We are together now and that is all that matters." All thoughts of scolding him vanished as she reached up and brought his head down to hers, their lips coming together in a long anticipated kiss. The two rode the wave of passion the intimate contact invoked, each one pressing deeper as they endeavored to make up for lost time. In the end they parted, both breathless yet deliriously happy.

"I can't believe you are here. How did you find me?" He asked, his face never moving more than an inch from hers, as his hands continued to touch her everywhere they could, her cheek, her neck, her hair.

"Nadir sent me a letter saying he would make sure you were here at Bristol Bay during the first week of June, and I knew this was exactly where I had to be as well." She told him, but suddenly her voice changed, and her pleading eyes looked on the verge of tears. "Please don't send me away again, don't try and leave me. I swear I will die this time if you do."

"No, never!" He assured her, wrapping his arms around her as he held her close to his chest. "No one can part us ever again, not even a misguided idiot like myself. I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused for us both. I will go to my grave begging your forgiveness, if you experienced even half the pain I put myself through in my stupidity." Placing his hands on her arms, he stepped back, holding her away from him, but not willing to break his contact with her. "Let me look at you."

Christine blushed a little as she recognized the desire in his voice, placing her hands on her stomach as she looked down.

"I think I have changed a bit since you last saw me. I'm…well, as you can see… quite huge." She sounded a little apologetic.

"You're exquisite." He told her breathlessly, his eyes memorizing every bit of her in wonderment. "How could you be anything but beautiful? You are my wife and the mother of my child…._our child_..." Erik found he could no longer speak, his words choking up inside him. Overcome with emotion he sank to his knees as he reached out his trembling hands and placed them on either side of her stomach, his heart swelling with pride knowing that he had helped create the new life he saw before him. His eyes grew wide as he felt a sudden movement beneath his palms, and he looked up at Christine in wonderment.

"He knows it's you, and wanted to say hello." She laughed. "I would tell him stories about you every day while you were gone, and now he simply can't wait to come out and meet you."

"How long?" Erik asked, unwilling to take his hands away for fear he might miss any other miraculous sensations. "How much longer before he….or she arrives?"

"Not long now, just a couple weeks." She told him, her face slightly anxious.

Erik's head snapped up suddenly and his eyes turned dark and accusing.

"You mean you came all this way alone when you were so near to having this baby?" He asked, shock and concern in his voice. "I will kill Nadir for this."

"You will do nothing of the sort!" She scolded, though there was humor in her voice. "Besides, I didn't come alone, my father sailed with me." She reassured him with a smile. "I was perfectly safe, traveling with my own personal physician."

"Your father brought you?" Erik was surprised by this, never believing that Charles would have allowed such a thing. "He does not object to our being together?"

"I don't think he truly ever did. He has many times told me he regrets the part he played in taking me away from you, although he still says he understands your reasoning behind it. I on the other hand, do not!" She told him forcefully, placing her hands on her hips and giving him a very stern look. "So from now on, anything that affects _our_ future will hereby be discussed at great length between the _both_ of us before a decision is made. Have I made myself perfectly clear on that?" She asked firmly. "After all, I now speak for two, so we have you outnumbered."

Erik stood up and nodded in submission. He then smiled at her, tipping her stubborn chin upwards in order to kiss her softly on the lips.

"I hear and obey, my love. From this day forward I am yours to command as you will." He assured her.

The two of them sat on the bed and talked for a long time, catching up on every small detail of their time spent apart. Their conversation was interrupted every now and again as Erik could not resist kissing her or taking her in his arms just to reassure himself that all this was real. When Christine got to the subject of Captain Dubois' visit she seemed to hesitate, afraid of how she was going to tell him about Raoul's affections, but Erik came to her rescue.

"I know all about Dubois' feelings for you." He told her, causing her to stare at him in shock. "We encountered the Lavorett a while back and he told me all about it."

"May I assume he is still alive?" She asked, more worried than she cared to admit.

"Just barely." Erik laughed, remembering how close he had come to strangling the man. "We came to an understanding, he and I. He understood that I would end his life if he ever tried for your affections again, and I came to realize that I would only have the right to do so, if I first won you back. Then Nadir said some things to me that really woke me up, and believe me, if you had not been waiting for me in my cabin today, I was prepared to sail directly to South Port in order to find you. I don't think I could have handled waking up one more morning without you beside me. You have no idea how much I have missed you."

"Oh, I am pretty sure I do." She assured him. "If it were not for your frequent visits in my dreams, I believe I would have gone insane."

"So you dreamed of me, just like I dreamed of you? I guess that just proves that I am completely incapable of staying away from you in any fashion, and I promise that I will never leave your side again." He whispered, taking her hand in his as he kissed it gently. "Never."

"Well you are going to have to leave for a moment at least while you tell Nadir to stop the ship, we can't continue to sail away and leave my father stranded back in Bristol Bay." She pointed out.

"I don't think we are going anywhere." He laughed, knowing his first mate well enough to understand how his mind worked. "I am sure he only got us far enough out of the bay to ensure that we were duly confined to the ship, and would be forced to make up. That or he was worried I would throw him off the Phantom, and then sail away without him. Either way, I noticed that we dropped anchor some time ago. We can't be more than a few miles off shore." He pointed out the window into the darkness at the lights that were still visible from the small town of Bristol Bay.

"Do you think we need to go out and tell the crew that we are back together?" She asked, slyly.

"Something tells me that the fact we will not be emerging from this cabin till morning will be a dead giveaway that we have made up." He laughed. "For I refuse to share you with another living soul tonight." He leaned in for a long and sensuous kiss, savoring the texture of her soft honeysuckle lips. He could feel her breath mingling with his, and his body ached to be with her. "I need you so badly." He moaned, closing his eyes.

"I know….I feel the same way." She told him, reaching up and slipping her hand inside his shirt as she fanned the flames that were raging between them.

Yet Erik suddenly pulled away, a groan of frustration escaping his lips as he did, causing Christine looked up at him in bewilderment.

"We can't do this…letting me take you now might harm the baby." He explained as he saw the confusion in her eyes. "Though it might very well kill me to do so, I can restrain myself for the sake of our child." He assured her. "Just as long as I can hold you in my arms from now till forever, I will be content."

"You know…" She told him, a seductive smile spreading across her lips. "My father gave me this book to read about pregnancies, and it said that intimate relations between a husband and a wife is quite safe, even late into the pregnancy. So I think as long as we are very careful, and perhaps a little creative, there shouldn't be a problem with you showing me just how much you missed me, my captain."

Erik's eyes grew wide with excitement and he let out a low moan of gratefulness and relief.

"If I recall, the last time we made love, I asked _you _to be gentle with me…it is the least I can do to return the favor." He replied, his voice low and husky with desire.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked, pushing him down onto his back as she slowly removed his mask from his face, leaning in to place a series of kisses across his scared cheek and forehead. When she felt she had given ample attention to ever inch, she reached out and yanked his shirt open, exposing his bare chest to her eager eyes. "Now then, remind me exactly what kind of roguish pirate I married, and prove to me that I will always belong to you…and you alone." She told him as she reached over and blew out the light.

"Nothing would please me more…my beautiful angel."

Yes indeed, the night belonged to them.

.

.

**Well? Are we all happy now? I think Erik and Christine are!**

**Did you like how sneaky Nadir and Blake were?**

**How Nadir's words at the tavern really made Erik realize his mistake?**

**Their reunion?**

**Also, for those of you who have been enthralled in the past by our ever popular writer funnygirl00, she has a new story out based on Les Miz. I am pretty much focused on Phantom right now, but thought I would check it out since I like her writing style…and I was not disappointed. So if you all like Les Miz, go check out ****"I have Dreamed"**** by ****funnygirl00****. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Here is a nice LONG chapter to make you all happy and smile really big. Enjoy….**

.

**Chapter 39**

.

.

Christine was once again in that realm between sleep and awake, drifting on the rolling sea as her mind tried to decide if she should end her slumber. As she became aware of the warmth of Erik's body next to her, and could feel the rhythmic beat of his heart, she did her best to pull back into her dream world, so afraid he would disappear with the opening of her eyes. Yet suddenly, the events of the last few days came flooding back to her, and she sat up in bed, blinking as her gaze fell upon his sleeping form next to her. He looked so peaceful and perfect that she almost didn't want to wake him….almost. Leaning down she kissed his lips, smiling as she felt him stir and begin to kiss her back, his arms snaking up to encircle her as he became fully awake.

"Good morning." She whispered when at last they parted.

"Yes, it is." He agreed, reaching up to brush her hair from out of her eyes. "This is the only way I want to wake up for the rest of my life…looking at your beautiful face." Erik stared up at her, always amazed at how she seemed to be able to look directly at his unmasked face and still smile at him with love. It was something he knew he would never get tired of seeing.

"I am glad, because that is how it is going to be, whether you like it or not." She laughed, as she ran her fingers down the middle of his chest, enjoying how her mere touch caused his breath to catch in his throat.

Christine had heard that sound many times the night before as the two of them rediscovered each other through pleasure filled touches. At first she was worried that he might not desire her as he once had, her body having gone through quite a few changes since he had seen her last. Yet none of that seemed to matter to Erik. His touches had been gentle, his caresses almost worshipful, as he painstakingly explored every inch and every new curve, his hands and lips paying special attention to her rounded belly that housed his unborn child. When they finally came together, Christine had never remembered it being so overwhelming, so perfect and right. How had she lived for so many months without the touch and feel of her beloved husband? She suddenly noted that there was an odd stirring, a kind of building sensation inside her, one she did not associate with desire, but she decided that it must be a residual effect from their amorous activities the night before. Recalling just how pleasant those activities had been, Christine wondered if she dared tempt Erik to once more stake his claim over her heart and body.

"Be careful. I seem to recall another time when I warned you that I would keep you in this bed forever if you continue to tease me like this." He said with a rakish grin.

"Oh, I _do_ remember." She said, but suddenly she experienced something like a sharp tug, and she felt the baby kick her almost violently. Christine gave a gasp as she looked down at her belly with a laugh. "As much as I would love to take you up on that threat, I am afraid that your child here has other ideas, and wishes to be the center of attention at the moment."

"Perhaps he is hungry?" Erik suggested, knowing that his own stomach felt a little empty. "_We_ may be able to live on love, but he apparently does not." He placed his hand over her stomach and smiled as he felt the baby kicking beneath his palm.

"I suppose that could be it. He has been the instigator of quiet a few odd cravings in the past, and he has never been shy about asking for it." Perhaps some food would do them both good. The odd feeling seemed to be growing, and if something to eat would quell it, then she was all for the idea.

"Well then, let's just hope that Nadir was smart enough to save us a morsel or two" Erik laughed as he rolled away from her, getting up and donning his white mask before putting on his clothes. "You wait here and I will be right back with a meal fit for the little prince… or princess, inside you."

"Don't be gone long." She told him, reaching up and pulling him down to her for one more lingering kiss. She could hear the deep groan in his throat as he reluctantly pulled himself away. She could tell what he was thinking, but instead he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her stomach before he left, backing down the steps slowly, as if not wishing to take his eyes off of her.

.

Once outside the cabin Erik leaned against the closed door and took a cleansing breath, trying to clear her intoxicating image from his mind. He was on a mission for food, so he needed to keep his thoughts on that, and not on what waited for him back inside his cabin. A few of the men stopped what they were doing and looked up when Erik emerged, each one almost visibly holding their breath to see what their captain might do or say.

Tucking in his shirt and striding forward with an angry gait, Erik gave each man a dark look as they stepped out of his way. Walking directly up to his first mate, he stood before him, his amber eyes glaring down at Nadir.

"I would like a few words with you, Mr. Khan." His harsh and unyielding tone causing his friend to panic, as Erik steered him towards the railing. "It appears that you have been doing some plotting behind my back. If I remember my maritime law correctly, that offense is punishable by making you walk the plank, or hanging you from the yard arm." Erik said, watching Nadir blanch in fear. "However, for the particularly _personal_ nature of your crime, I have decided upon a more fitting punishment."

"What…what might that be?" Nadir was almost afraid to ask.

"The torturous and lifelong responsibility of being the godfather of my child." Erik answered, his face immediately softening as it radiated with gratitude.

Nadir was speechless. First of all, he was quite relieved that he was not going to be killed at the hands of an enraged Erik. Yet at the same time he was completely overwhelmed by the honor, and without any thought to decorum, he reached out and pulled Erik into a manly embrace. The captain laughed, slapping his friend on the back as the two parted, Nadir looking somewhat embarrassed by his emotional display.

"I…I don't know what to say." Nadir said.

"Say yes." He replied with a smile, gripping Nadir' shoulders firmly as he looked him in the eyes. "Once again I owe you a debt I can never repay. You gave me back my life…..my Christine."

"Well what are first mates for if not to fix the things their captains screw up?" Nadir laughed, once more knowing exactly the time and place for a teasing attitude. "I would be completely honored to act as godparent to your little one." He suddenly got serious. "Wait… exactly what does the job entail?" He asked.

"Well, right now it means helping me rustle up some breakfast for a starving woman and her child. Just like me, my child has quite the demanding appetite." Erik told him as the two men headed to the galley, the rest of the crew releasing their pent up breath at now seeing the two men all smiles.

They were walking back towards Erik's quarters with a tray of food, Nadir busy describing the letter he had sent to Christine, when a loud cry from inside the cabin stopped the two men in their tracks. The tray fell to the deck and Erik's hand flew to the knob on the door, flinging it open as he quickly scanned the room for any sign of danger. However, the look of pain and terror on Christine's face as she stood at the bottom of the steps in her dressing gown surrounded by a pool of water, told Erik exactly where the danger truly lay.

"Erik…." She gasped, one hand clutching her stomach while the other one held onto the nearby table for support, just as another wave of pain gripped her. "I think I am having this baby….now!"

Instantly Erik was at her side, sweeping her up in his arms as he carried her back to the bed. He laid Christine down gently and sitting beside her he took her hand in his.

"Right now? I thought you said you were still a few weeks away?" He stammered.

"Well, it seems your child has not looked at a calendar lately and has decided that today is as good a time as any." She tried to laugh, but found it difficult to do through clenched teeth, squeezing Erik's hand until the pain began to lesson.

"What should I do?" He asked, pulling her hand up to his chest as he wrapped his other palm over it nervously.

"Get this ship back to Bristol Bay and find my father!" She told him in a panicked voice.

"Right!" Erik glanced up at Nadir who was standing a few feet away with a look of complete shock on his face. "Turn this ship around and back to port on the double."

"Do you want me to have someone boil some water?" Nadir asked, still stunned.

"I will boil you in oil if you don't get moving!" Erik yelled, watching Christine's face twist in pain as another spasm hit her.

"Aye, captain!" Nadir said as he jumped into action and ran from the room, already shouting his orders to the men.

Erik got up and poured some water in a basin and brought it back over to the bedside. Taking a cloth he dipped it in the water and began to wipe away the beads of perspiration that were already forming on Christine's cheek and brow.

"Everything is going to be all right." He told her.

"Just don't leave me." She said, her eyes full of worry.

"I am not going anywhere. We will do this together." He assured her.

Nadir came back in just then telling them that the ship was underway, and asking what else he could do to help.

"Send in Blake." Erik ordered, remembering that the man had once been a father and figured that he would know what to do.

"Blake?" Nadir asked skeptically. "Why Blake?"

"Just get him!" He yelled, wondering why his first mate was questioning everything he said. Was he suddenly not speaking clear enough to be understood?

Once more Nadir scurried from the room to do as Erik requested, returning in a few moments with Blake in tow.

"Blake, you've been a father, tell us what we should be doing here. What do I need to do to help ease her pain?" Erik asked the wide eyed man. When he didn't respond, apparently in shock by the scene before him, Erik spoke again, but this time much louder. "Blake!"

"I…I don't know!" He stammered, his heart going out to the young girl he cared so much for. "My _wife_ had the baby, not me! I was away at sea when our daughter was born. I have no idea what to do in this situation."

"Bloody hell!" Erik's hopes were dashed. He turned back to Christine who was catching her breath between contractions. "Don't worry, we will get back to port soon and then your father will know how handle this."

"I am pretty sure that this baby already knows what needs to be done, and is managing quite well on his own." She told him, a tired smile coming to her lips. "I will do what I can to slow him down, but he seems to be pretty determined."

"Shouldn't someone be boiling water?" Blake asked.

"Why on earth is everyone concerned over hot water?" Erik asked in an exasperated tone. Then he looked at Christine questioningly. "_Should_ we be boiling water?"

"My father always said he told the anxious fathers to boil water just to keep them busy and out of his way, but I guess it would come in handy to sterilize instruments." She told him after thinking about it.

"Tell Miller to get the biggest pot he has going." He told Nadir who turned and ran out the door for the third time.

"I will gather up some sheets and blankets for when the baby arrives." Blake told him, heading down the steps to grab some out of the closet, bringing back a large stack in readiness.

Nadir returned and cleared off the table to make room for the water that would soon come.

"Erik!" Christine yelled, grabbing his hand as another painful surge overtook her.

Erik did all he could to comfort her, holding her hand with his right as he brushed back her hair with his left.

"Just hold on, we will be there soon." He kept repeating.

"I don't know…I really think this baby has other ideas." She told him through gritted teeth.

"Is this normal? Is something wrong?" He asked, looking up at the two men standing beside him for reassurance. "I was led to believe it took a lot longer than this. I didn't think babies came this quickly."

"Well I guess he takes after his father and does exactly whatever the hell he wants to do, without any regard for how it will affect others!" Christine almost growled at Erik, causing him to pull back slightly at her angry words.

Obviously Christine still harbored some resentment towards him, and her pain was bringing it to the fore.

Seeing the stunned look in Erik's eyes, Nadir leaned down and whispered quietly.

"Don't let what she says get to you; I have heard that women say a lot of things they don't really mean during childbirth."

"Oh really?" Christine said, now turning her attention on Nadir. "And where exactly did you hear all of this, from one of your tavern girls, or perhaps a mermaid?" Then she looked over at Blake, who actually took a step back out of fear.

"I have not said a thing!" He told her, holding up his hands.

"Yes, but you are a man and you are breathing!" She was able to get out, sitting up slightly and grabbing her stomach again as she cried out in pain. "Where is my father?!"

Erik did not know what to do, he was completely out of his element. This was not something he could out-sail with his ship, out-fight with a sword, or out-think with his mind. All he could do was sit there helplessly, and hold Christine's hand while his child fought its way into the world.

The door burst open just then, and Toby took a few steps into the room before stopping and turning his face away, covering his eyes for fear he might see more than he had bargained for.

"We have a problem, captain." He told Erik uneasily.

"I do not want to hear about any problems! Because whatever it is, it can't be any more important that what is going on here." He assured him.

"The harbor is blocked and we can't make port. There is one ship leaving and another one in front of us making its way in. We can't get by them and it will most likely be several hours before they clear out." Toby informed him, still not looking in their direction.

"Signal them both and inform them we have an emergency! Tell them to move their blasted ships, and if they refuse…open fire on them!" Erik yelled, causing everyone, including Christine, to look at him as if he had lost his mind.

"I don't think right now is the best time to engage in a battle, captain." Nadir reasoned, nodding towards Christine.

Erik knew he was right, and instantly realized the absurdity of what he had just said. Apparently it was not only women who said strange things during childbirth. He needed another plan.

"Blake, you and Toby take the longboat and row to shore as quickly as possible and get Dr. Daae. You can make it there and back faster than the Phantom can make port, in the meantime tell the men to keep trying to get around that ship. Now go!"

Blake was off like a shot, dragging Toby behind him as they raced to carry out their orders.

"I will check on that water." Nadir told Erik as he hurried out, wishing to avoid any more scathing words from Christine.

Erik looked down to see that she was once again lying back against the pillow, her breaths coming shallow pants. She looked up at him through tired eyes, reaching out her hand and placing it on his arm.

"I am sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it, honestly." She told him.

"You are having our baby and you are in a lot of pain…you can say whatever you want!" He assured her, once more taking the cloth and mopping her forehead. "I hate to see you hurting like this when there is nothing I can do to help you." Erik would have gladly traded places with her if he could.

"How long do you think it will take them to get back?" Christine asked.

"An hour or two, I would guess, maybe sooner if the ship can make it in closer." He told her, looking out the window trying to discern how close they might be to shore, but they had already turned towards land and all he could see now was open water. "Do you think it will be soon enough?"

"I hope so, but just in case you should get a few things ready. Some string, a pair of sheers and I think it is best if you take several of those sheets that Blake brought in and lay them out under me. I do not want to have to throw this bed away later." She said, with a nervous laugh as Erik complied. "I read that book my father gave me from cover to cover, so unless something goes wrong, I am pretty sure I remember what it says needs to be done."

"Nothing is going to go wrong." He told her firmly. He had been trying desperately not to think about that and he certainly didn't want Christine worrying about it either. The story Charles had told him about how his wife had died giving birth to Christine weighed heavy on his mind, not to mention that horrible nightmare he had had. Erik couldn't lose her again, not in real life and certainly not after he just got her back. Erik knew he would fight tooth and nail to keep her and his child safe. He wouldn't let anything happen to either one of them. "You are strong and healthy, and so is the baby, everything will turn out just fine."

Christine began to reply, but instead she let out another scream as the pain took hold and caused her to lift herself up off the bed and into a sitting position as she grabbed onto Erik for support. Not knowing what else he could do to help, he continued to speak softly and stroke her hair. It only lasted a minute and when it had finally past, she once more allowed Erik to lean her back against the pillow as she tried to catch her breath.

"I am fine…honest I am, Erik." She told him, able to read his concerns and knowing that they mirrored her own. "I am just so happy you are here. I was so afraid I wouldn't find you in time and you would miss the birth of your child. Thank you for listening to Nadir and being here at Bristol Bay."

"He did maneuver things quite nicely, didn't he?" Erik laughed. "As payment for his treachery, I told him I was making him godfather to our baby. I hope that is alright with you."

"I think he is a wonderful choice." Christine smiled happily. "He has been a true friend to both of us and he will make a wonderful godfather."

Time seemed to creep by as Erik continued to do all he could to alleviate his wife suffering. Soon Nadir and Miller came back in, carrying a large pot of steaming water and placed it on the table before, Miller quickly left the room. Nadir stayed and rounded up the items that Erik told him they needed, putting them in a bowl then dipping out some of the scalding water to pour over them.

Erik was beginning to anticipate when another wave of pain was going to hit, but this time it seemed worse than the others, Christine's fingers digging into his arm so hard that he was sure it would leave marks.

"It's coming…I can feel it!" She told them, the overwhelming urge to push rushing through her. "We can't wait any longer."

"I'm here, just tell me what to do." Erik said, masking the fear in his voice. He knew at this moment he needed to push it all aside and do his best to sound confident and reassuring for Christine.

"You…" She said, pointing at Nadir. "Get up here behind me and help me sit up. I will need you to hold my hand and help me push. Erik, you get down there and help our child come into this world." Christine was still scared out of her mind, but there had never been anything that she and Erik could not handle together. From cannibals, to storm tossed seas, they had weathered them as one, and always come out victorious. Christine prayed that this time would be no different.

Time seemed to stand still for Erik, every minute seemed like hours and for all he knew hours could truly have passed. He focused all his energy and concentration on doing whatever Christine needed from him to get her through this. He had made sure that the light sheet, which covered her from the waist down, shielding the miracle of birth unfolding before him from Nadir, whose eyes had grown as wide as saucers. Erik was sure the frightened Persian would later insist that helping in the birth of a baby was not listed among his duties when he signed on.

Erik kept his voice soothing and calm, speaking words of encouragement, and praising her for every ounce of strength she was putting forth to deliver this baby. Nadir was a real trooper as well, constantly wiping her brow and holding Christine's hand, despite the obvious pain she was inflicting on him each time she squeezed it like a vice.

After what deemed like forever, Erik at last saw the top of his child's head begin to emerge, and he looked up at Christine in amazement, knowing that this was what they had been waiting for. He held his breath, once again saying a silent prayer that their child would not be deformed. With one final cry of agony from his brave wife, Erik was suddenly holding his newborn son in his arms. A son, Erik had a son. He quickly wrapped him in one of the sheets, as he used the string and sheers to cut the cord like Christine had instructed. His son's first cries were like music to Erik's ears, wails that were loud and strong, as he next worked gently to clean him up.

"What is it? Is it a boy or a girl?" Christine asked, her voice quiet and tired.

"It's a boy, just like you thought." He told her, unable to take his eyes off of the infant in his arms. "And he is...perfect. A perfect little boy." He stood up, bringing the now clean baby over, and placing him next to his mother gently.

"Oh Erik, he is so beautiful." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears at the sight of him. She pulled back the sheet a little so that she could count his fingers and his tiny toes. She was just so amazed by the wonderful little life that she and Erik had created.

"Of course he is beautiful…he looks just like his mother." Erik told her, unashamed by the tears that were welling up in his own eyes, and slipping down his face behind his mask.

Suddenly as if he knew the voices of those now speaking to him, the little baby blinked his eyes open, and stared up at Christine, with eyes the same shade of blue as hers.

"He has your eyes." Erik said in awe.

"Not necessarily, all babies are born with blue eyes." She informed him, once more grateful for the information she gleaned from the book her father gave her. "He might still grow to have your amber eyes yet, my love." Christine turned their son slightly, so that he could see him better.

Once more Erik was rendered speechless at the sight before him, and he reached out to take hold of the baby's little hand, his heart swelling with such pride as his tiny fingers grasped hold. Tearing his gaze away from his son, Erik now looked up at Christine.

"Are you all right?" He asked, the worry showing on his face.

"I am just fine." She assured him, mesmerized by the tiny baby. "You both were wonderful. I couldn't have done it without you two." She said, taking hold of Erik's hand and then looking up at Nadir as she mouthed the words 'thank you'. He nodded back, still unable to find his voice after the miracle he had just witnessed.

Just then the door burst open and Charles Daae came rushing in, out of breath and eyes full of fear. When he saw a smiling Erik sitting next to Christine, who was holding a bundled up infant in her arms, his expression turned into one of pure relief and joy.

Erik looked up at his father-in-law and stood to greet him.

"Congratulations. You're officially a grandfather." He told him, shaking his hand as he guided him over to sit in the spot he had just vacated.

"It's a boy." Christine told her father, who was still unable to speak. "Sorry we couldn't wait till you arrived, but I am afraid he already has a mind of his own."

"He must take after his mother that way." Charles laughed, leaning down and kissing his daughter's forehead. He then took the baby in his arms, and walked over to the table. "Now let's take a good look at him and make sure he is as healthy as he appears."

While the doctor gave the baby a quick checkup, Erik sat back down with Christine, brushing the hair from her face as he kissed her tenderly.

"You were magnificent. You were so brave and strong." He told her.

"So were you. You gave me the strength to go on when I thought I couldn't." She said, remembering the encouraging words he had given her during the worst moments.

"He is the picture of health." Charles announced, wrapping the baby back up and handing him to Erik. "I can't recall ever seeing a more strapping young lad. Yet now I need to tend to Christine, and I believe there is a whole ship load of men waiting anxiously outside for news of this little fellow. Why don't you take him out for a quick introduction while I handle things here."

Erik was reluctant to leave Christine's side even for a moment, but Charles seemed insistent so he at last relented. So Erik headed out the cabin door, Nadir right behind him as he was unwilling to take his eyes off his god-child.

.

.

The entire crew had been anxiously waiting for news, and when they saw the two men emerge with the baby, they let out a cheer. A cheer that was quickly silenced by Erik, who didn't want them to frighten his son. Everyone quietly gathered in, eager to get a look at the tiny baby cradled in their Captain's arms.

"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet my son, and future captain of the Phantom."

A round of pleased responses filtered through the group, each one excited about the newest crew member. Erik was only too happy to hold him up, showing off the child but not allowing anyone close enough to touch. Not that any one of them seemed to want to come that close to the baby, except for Nadir and Blake. Yet even they seemed to realize that they would have to wait, for right now it was obvious that nothing was going to pry his son from Erik's arms. When the baby let out a cry of displeasure, and began to fuss everyone stepped back, suddenly uneasy around the tiny terror. Erik however, didn't even flinch; instead he began to rock him gently, soothing him with his words and hypnotic voice until he quieted down. The men were impressed, his actions proving that Erik was just as capable as a father as he was a pirate captain.

"Men, in celebration of the birth of my son, I order you to break out the rum and drink till you fall down." He quickly held up his hand signaling for silence before the men could respond. "However, if any of you make a sound loud enough to wake this baby before I get back inside my cabin, I will rescind that and put you all on half rations."

No one spoke a word.

.

.

When Erik and Nadir came back inside the cabin, they found Charles sitting beside Christine, who was now in a new nightgown and the bed had been freshly made. They looked up as he came back in, Charles's face lighting up as he stared at his grandson.

Have you two picked out a name yet?" He asked, looking questioningly at the two of them.

Christine stared up at Erik, who looked so comfortable holding his son in his arms. He turned and walked a few feet away, rocking the baby gently as he seemed lost in thought.

"When I was growing up, my mother often spoke about her father who had died when she was still young. According to her he was a great man, and I never forgot the look of love and pride on her face when she would speak of him. I think in honor of my mother, I would like to name him after my grandfather….. Aidan." Erik told them all.

"Aidan." Christine repeated, liking the sound of it, as well as the sentiment behind the name. "I think Aidan Wright is a good strong name. One he will carry with pride."

Erik walked over to stand beside Christine's father who now stood beside the bed, watching as the older man stared down at the baby with pride.

"I think I speak for both Christine and I, when I say we would be very pleased to have his middle name be Charles." Erik continued, looking over at the doctor for approval. "Since you were willing to give me the only thing you hold dear in this world, I think it only right that we give something back to you."

Doctor Daae was speechless and genuinely touched by the gesture. He looked down at Christine with gratitude in his eyes as she reached up and squeezed his hand. He then stepped forward and extended his hand to Erik.

"I would be deeply honored to share my name with your son, Erik." He told him, his respect for his son-in-law complete, as the two of them shook hands. "While I admit that in the beginning I had my doubts about you, I am now absolutely convinced of your love and devotion for my little girl, and I will henceforth be proud to call you family."

At first Erik was speechless, the act of acceptance being one that was quite foreign to him.

"Thank you." Was all he could think to say, yet those two words conveyed all that needed to be said between the two men. A small cry from the infant in his arms broke the moment and he looked down at him with a smile. "So, Aidan Charles Wright, it looks like you are off to a very good start, surrounded by everyone who loves you."

"Yes, like his godparent over here who has yet to get to hold his godson." Nadir laughed, coming forward with his arms held out, but Erik put his hand up to block him.

"Not until you wash up." He told him, a chuckle in his voice, but still very serious. "Heaven only knows where you have been."

Nadir stared at Erik for a moment, then broke into a deep and hearty laugh.

"An overprotective husband, and now an overprotective father…..who saw that one coming?" He said, making everyone laugh. "Fine, first a bath and then I am going to hold that kid for a week."

"I am sure you will, Mr. Khan." Charles laughed. "But for now, I think these two need some time to rest and to enjoy this little guy, and since I left the Roosters Rest in such a hurry, I believe I should head back there tonight. I will spend the night and then gather up our belongings and be back in the morning…that is if I can get one of your men to row me back to shore." He said, grinning at baby Aidan, as he leaned in and kissed him on his tiny little head. Next he bent down and kissed Christine on the cheek and smiled. "I am so proud of my little girl." He told her quietly.

"I love you too, and we will see you in the morning." She told him as she reached out to take Aidan from Erik so that he and Nadir could accompany her father out of the room.

Blake and Morehouse offered to row Charles back to shore, taking several bottles of rum with them, eager to share their joy with the proud doctor. Erik watched for a while as they headed for shore, before turning to find Nadir standing beside him, watching his friend with a lopsided grin.

"It has been quite a day." He told his captain, handing him the bottle of rum he had just opened.

"That it has." He smiled back, walking over to a stack of crates and sitting down. "Probably one of the most memorable of my life. I can't believe how much things have changed since I met Christine. Everything is so wonderful….and different." He took a drink and handed the bottle back to Nadir who had sat down beside him.

"Well sure, you're a husband and a father now. A man with responsibilities." Nadir pointed out.

"Now there are two things I never thought to hear in the same sentence." He chuckled softly. "Erik and responsibilities."

"Almost as absurd as Nadir and faithfulness." His first mate agreed with a laugh. "So what does that mean for us and the Phantom?" His voice now deadly serious, almost not wishing to hear the answer.

Erik was quiet for a while, not really wanting to talk about this right now either, but he knew Nadir deserved an answer.

"I can't be parted from Christine and my son ever again." He said, those words alone telling his friend all he needed to know. He reached out and put his hand on Nadir shoulder as he got to his feet. "Do you still have that hat?"

When Nadir looked up, Erik could see that his friend understood exactly what he was now planning to do.

.

.

Christine was so distracted by her new baby that she didn't even notice when Erik came back into the cabin, as he walked quietly up to where she lay in the bed.

Erik would have made his presence known, but he was far too stunned at what he was now seeing and hearing. Christine was singing a lullaby to little Aidan as she held him close to her breast to nurse, and Erik could tell that his son was completely transfixed by her song…just as he was. Christine's voice was nothing short of miraculous, the pure and dulcet tones of a true siren. Her pitch was perfect and the way she carried a melody almost brought tears to his eyes. He had almost forgotten how beautiful her voice was and he knew he never wanted another day to go by without hearing it.

Erik continued to stand there quietly as he stared at the idyllic scene before him. His heart swelled with love for his little family, knowing he would do anything for them. Christine had given him so much, her love, her trust, her acceptance and now a beautiful son. A son who would grow to be a better man than his father…Erik would see to that.

Yet how? He was a wanted man, a pirate and the least he could hope for was to remain one step ahead of the law for the rest of his life. The name Erik Wright was a death sentence and if he ever left the sea he would have to leave that name behind as well, take on a new identity and try to make a safe life for the three of them. As he looked down at Aidan, he finally understood the willingness to sacrifice everything for your child, to do whatever it took to ensure their happiness and prosperity…just as his mother had done for him.

It was at that moment, that Erik knew exactly what he had to do. He would never have done it for himself, preferring instead to go to his grave before laying eyes on that man again. The very idea made his fists clench as a fire burned in his gut, but he had made up his mind and would hold to his resolve. For in his heart he knew that no sacrifice was now too great….he would do it for the love of his son.

"Erik?" He heard Christine say, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Is everything alright?" She asked, noticing his dark and resolute stare.

"Yes…everything is fine." He told her, forcing a smile back to his lips. He came to her side, kneeling down beside the bed as he reached out his hand to stroke the top of Aidan's delicate little head. He once more gave a silent prayer of thanks that his son was indeed perfect; inheriting only his thick dark hair, and not any of his other ghastly features. "It looks as though our son is just as taken with your voice as I am, my little siren." Erik laughed, watching as his son seemed to be captivated by the sight and sound of Christine, never taking his eyes off of her as he nursed.

"I promise to sing for you and Aidan as often as you desire." She smiled, leaning back against the head board more comfortably as she patted the mattress beside her. "Now come to bed, I need to sleep and I want to feel you next to me as I do. I have a feeling your son will become hungry again all too soon and I want to rest as much as I can before he becomes vocal about it."

Erik circled around to the other side of the bed and slipped in beside her, curling his body up against hers as they both stared down at the infant who was beginning to drift off to sleep.

"Thank you, Christine." Erik whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek.

"For what?"

"For giving me more joy than I ever thought possible. I never knew how happy I could be as your husband…let alone a father. You have truly given me a life."

"_You_ are my life as well…you and little Aidan here. I could never ask for more."

Oh but she could…Christine could ask for the moon and he would see that she got it. As he watched her drift off to sleep as well, Erik swore that he would see to it that Christine received everything she deserved…even if he had to make a deal with the devil himself to get it!

.

.

**Ahhhhh, baby bliss. Let us pause here and revel in the serene happiness of it all. Ahhhhhh.**

**Ok, now that you are done reveling…I have some bad news. I need to stop here for a couple days in order to catch up – please understand I want to do these last few chapters right. We have one more adventure planned (and I think you all know what it is) but it needs more time and attention before I can post it. I have a very busy weekend planned and will not be able to get them fixed like I want and out to you till Monday. Can you all hang on till then? I hope you can. Erik and I would greatly appreciate it if you did not try to Punjab us for this delay. **

**Now if I have not completely angered you beyond belief, could you please drop me a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Many thanks and I will see you all on MONDAY!**


	40. Chapter 40

**She's back! And I am going to post a little early today as a reward for you all being so patient. Hopefully you will enjoy the last adventure I give our happy couple. Thanks again for understanding that Erik and Christine needed a few days alone with their new baby, to bond and get used to things. Consider the last few days as "maternity leave" ha ha. My thanks to ****kkrasmussen84 for all her wonderful ideas for this chapter - couldn't have done it without you.**

**Also Guest: ****Viscaria I am getting your reviews but I can not answer you without you having an account. Thanks for all your nice responses though!**

**Now let's peek in and see how things are going, shall we?**

.

**Chapter 40**

.

.

The first few days with Christine and little Aidan was like heaven for Erik, and he didn't even seem to mind the getting up at all hours or changing him when it was needed. He did all he could to assist Christine so that she could rest and not feel overwhelmed, but he knew there were some tasks he had to leave solely to her. Feeding Aidan was one of those tasks that he envied the most. For it seemed to him that these magical moments bonded mother and child in a way that left him feeling excluded. He would sit and watch as his son took nourishment and marvel at the way he would watch her continuously with his deep blue eyes, staring at Christine as if she was the most amazing thing in the world…which Erik agreed with wholeheartedly. Yet even though he was a bit jealous of this new bond, he knew that one day he and his son would do all sorts of manly things together, and he looked forward to every one of them. He only prayed that Aidan would not one day grow ashamed of his father's disfigurement.

Charles had indeed come back aboard the next day, hanging up a comfortable hammock in the crew's quarters as he, Blake and Nadir seemed to become fast friends. Erik had ordered that the Phantom set sail and head North West, setting a course for the sea town of St. Lucius, the closest place to South Port they could sail to without entering English shipping lanes. From there Charles said he would hire a carriage to take him the rest of the way back home. It would take several weeks, but he said he would enjoy the trip through the countryside. Erik did not let on to anyone, including Christine of his true intentions in choosing this particular town for the drop off. He needed to get his plan all set in his mind before he told anyone. Nadir suspected his plan to leave the Phantom, but he was smart enough to keep things under his hat…a hat he might soon be called upon to wear once more.

Erik had thought that his choice to leave the sea was now his only concern, but on the third day after Aidan's birth, that thinking changed. Erik had rose early to get Christine some breakfast, taking Aidan out of his small cradle and slipping him into their own bed beside his sleeping wife, so that if he cried she would not need to get up to tend him. He was not gone for more than twenty minutes, but when he came back into the cabin he was shocked, and quite confounded, by the sight that met him. Christine was sitting up in bed, her back resting against the headboard, holding the baby on her lap with his body propped against her pulled up knees… and they were both crying. Granted Aidan was determined to outdo his mother in volume, but Christine was matching him tear for tear. Setting the tray of food down, Erik quickly rushed to her side.

"Christine, what is wrong? What happened? Is Aidan hurt?" He looked for any outward sign that might give him a clue as to what the fuss was all about.

"No…he is…not hurt." She said between sobs as she did her best to calm herself, as well as the baby, unfortunately with little success. "I simply can't seem to stop him from crying. I have tried everything but he just won't stop. What am I doing wrong, why won't he stop crying?" She asked, her tears flowing even faster.

Erik reached out and took the wailing child from her hands and held him to his chest as he rocked him back and forth, making soft hushing noises.

"I believe his is crying because you are crying, Christine." He suggested, his worry beginning to lessen, however his confusion remained high. "What brought all this on?"

"I don't know." She sniffed, watching as Aidan began to settle down, now comforted by his father's calming touch and words. "I woke up and was just watching him sleep beside me, and I began to worry that I was not being a good enough mother. Then I started to cry and he woke up and started to cry too. I tried to feed him but he wouldn't eat, he just kept fussing and crying and I couldn't stop either one of us. I am a horrible mother, Erik. I can't even comfort my own son!" She told him, leaning over and burying her head in the pillow as her sobs began again.

Erik looked at her as if she had suddenly lost her mind, and deep down a small part of him worried that she had. How could she ever think that she would be anything but a perfect mother? Had she not proven herself more than capable of taking care of him and an entire crew of pirates? Being in charge of the care of one small infant would be a walk in the park for one as amazing as Christine. Yet obviously she did not see this.

"Christine." Erik began, reaching out and rubbing her shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. "Please do not worry so much, you will be a wonderful mother. Just right now things are new, this is a big change for both of us and it is normal to be worried."

"You don't seem worried." She countered, pulling her head up to look over at him as he held the now quieted baby in his arms. "You seem to take to fatherhood like you were born to it. He never cries when you hold him. He always makes the most adorable sounds when you speak to him. I think he only tolerates me because I feed and change him. And now he won't even eat! Erik…do you think he hates me?"

"Hates you?!" Erik asked, his voice betraying how obscured he found the notion. "While I seriously doubt he is even capable of such an emotion at his young age, there is no way in the world he, or anyone else, could ever hate you Christine. You are perfection itself. He loves you, just like I love you."

"Do…do you really think so?" She asked, sniffing as she wiped her eyes. "You are not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Not in the least." Erik told her, although in all honesty he sincerely hoped what he said was making her feel better.

"I just worry about him so much. Am I feeding him enough? Does he feel like he is gaining any weight, or do you think he is getting smaller?" She persisted, her eyes once more filling with uncertainty.

"Christine, it is crazy for you to worry so much about things like this, you just need to relax." Erik told her gently. Unfortunately, gentle or not, his words were apparently taken the wrong way.

"So now you think I am crazy!?" Christine exploded, her eyes wide and her voice cracking with anger. "Maybe I am! Perhaps you should just lock me away in this cabin for the rest of my life before I too start seeing things like mermaids everywhere or something! That's right, I am insane, completely unstable and obviously too crazy to even take care of my own baby!" She wailed, throwing herself face down onto the bed as she cried her eyes out over his misconstrued words of criticism.

"No, that is not what I said, Christine." Erik quickly tried to correct her but her sobs grew even louder. "Please, don't cry, my love. Look at me." He begged.

"Go away!" Came her muffled reply, as she shook his hand from her shoulder. "Just leave me alone!"

Erik looked at the weeping woman before him, and wondered exactly when his usually calm and sane wife had been mystically replaced by this uncertain and easily distressed female. He was not sure where sensible and stable Christine had gone…but he would really like her back. Aidan began to fuss once more, obviously picking up on the emotional state of his mother, not to mention the bewilderment of his father. This prompted Erik to think that perhaps he should heed Christine's command and indeed leave the room…at least for a while.

"You just rest my darling, I will take care of the baby for you. I brought you some breakfast, try and eat something, it might make you feel better. And please don't cry. No one hates you, I promise." He told her as he rose and quietly left the room, his heart breaking over his frustration in not being able to console his own wife.

.

.

Once out on deck he gave a heavy sigh and decided that a talk with Christine's father, and physician, would probably be the best idea to help him understand what was going on. He found Charles sitting on a barrel talking with Nadir as he worked on assembling one of the new bilge pumps they had picked up a few days ago, the two men enjoying a nice morning's conversation. When they saw him approach they both turned and gave him a wide smile, although he knew they were both more excited to see Aidan than him.

"Good morning, Erik. How is fatherhood treating you today?" Charles asked, standing up as he peeked at the little boy, tickling his cheek with his finger.

"Not very well, I am afraid." Erik told him, his eyes full of confusion and his brows furrowed, although no one could see them under his mask.

"Why is that?" Charles asked, looking up at him questioningly.

"I…I think that Christine has lost her mind." He muttered, still unsure how to describe what had just taken place in his cabin. "Yesterday she was fine…today she is a crying, angry, worried mess. Was it something I said? Something I did? I can't figure it out and when I tried to comfort her she cried even harder and told me to get out."

"Christine said that to you?" Nadir asked, his eyes growing wide at the idea. He then held out his hands to Erik, signaling to him that he wished to hold his godson.

Erik took one look at his first mate's greasy hands and shook his head firmly, causing Nadir to scrunch is face in displeasure.

Yet while Nadir seemed shocked by the description of the usually sane Christine, Charles only smiled sadly and nodded his head in understanding.

"I should have expected this, especially after all the mood changes she experienced while she was pregnant." He muttered, sitting back down on the barrel and crossing his arms over his chest. "Erik, have a seat. I think it is time I let you in on a little secret about women."

Erik instantly obeyed, sitting down next to the doctor while even Nadir stopped what he was doing and sat in rapped attention, also eager to hear these mysteries of the fairer sex explained.

"You see, when a woman is with child it messes with the chemistry of her body, stirring up a lot of unexplained emotions. Christine had a whole new life growing inside of her for nine months, and now to have that instantly gone, well, it has thrown her body into shock. This phenomenon has been known to turn even the meekest woman into a raving banshee. Now I am not saying that Christine was all that bad…however I now own a tea set that will never serve eight again, if you take my meaning." He said, watching as Erik nodded mutely in understanding. "I have seen this happen many times before and it is something all husbands need to work through, using love, tenderness and kind words. Being quick on your feet wouldn't hurt either."

"Is there anything I can do or say that will help? Or perhaps you could go talk with her. She might listen to you." Erik suggested eagerly.

"Oh no, I have already suffered through over four months of incessant tears and angry outbursts. I have put in my time…this is all on you now, son." Charles said, shaking his head resolutely.

"What do I do though? I am afraid I will say the wrong thing, like I apparently did a few minutes ago and make everything worse." Erik said, his voice almost pleading.

"Just continue to love her. Show her by your actions as well as your words that she is still the most important thing in your life." He stopped there and got an uncomfortable look on his face. "However, when I say show her, I do not mean for you to do so in a physical sense. Her body has been through more changes than just chemical, and you will have to refrain from…well…from any forms of physical love for some time so that she can heal." He warned, his face turning slightly red over the fact that he was speaking of such things about his own daughter. Yet as her doctor, he knew they needed to be said.

It was obvious that Erik too felt embarrassed discussing this with Charles and he nodded his agreement without any further awkward questions or comments. If he had any more concerns on the matter he only hoped Christine had learned the answers from that book she had mentioned.

"Just do something nice for her." Charles continued. "Take Aidan for a while each day so she can get some good sleep, make sure she does some things just for herself, like a nice bath or a walk on deck just the two of you. Be sure she gets plenty to eat and drink, and most important, keep reminding her that you cannot live without her." His eyes narrowed slightly, taking on his father-in-law role. "You do love her and can't live without her…right?"

"Of course I love her!" Erik assured him. "And if anyone ever tries to separate the two of us again, I will demonstrate my displeasure with the blade of my sword." He said, his voice thick with conviction. "She is the most important thing in the world to me."

"Well, perhaps you need to go back inside and tell her that." Nadir suggested. He had spent the last few minutes wiping his hands off on a rag and once more held out his arms in hopes of getting to hold the baby. "Come on, I have hardly got to hold him at all. He is never going to know me if you don't learn to share, Erik. After all it was you who made me his godfather."

"But I am _his father_." Erik argued, yet again giving his first mate a disapproving shake of his head at the idea.

"Well I am his Grandfather, and I say that trumps you both." Charles said, reaching out and taking Aidan from Erik without bothering to ask. His expression immediately changing to one of pure joy as he began to coo and smile at the little baby.

Erik was too lost in his thoughts of Christine to put up much of a fight on the matter and allowed the man to commandeer his son. He knew his father-in-law spoke the truth, he needed to do something that would show Christine he loved her and hopefully convince her that the fears she had were all in her head and completely unfounded. What did women like? He heard they adored sweets, but he was not sure they were stocked with such delicacies at the moment. Fancy clothes perhaps? Yet there again he was at a loss, since they were too far out at sea and would not be making port any time soon in order to buy such frivolous things. Flowers? Maybe, but where would he get flowers way out here? Then his eyes landed on the two rose bushes that Mr. Blake had kept all these years, and a smile spread across his lips.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I think I may have just found the answer." He muttered, rising to his feet and walking off without even a backwards glance. It was probably good that he didn't turn and look back, since the moment he was gone, Charles handed the baby over to the eager hands of Nadir.

It didn't take long to locate Mr. Blake, and after explaining the situation the quiet sailor was only too happy to help his captain out with his predicament.

"Flowers do help, but you will need to say flowery words too. Never underestimate the power of a gentle speech. Women like that." He told Erik as he bent down to cut one of the roses from his beloved bush.

It was a perfect red rose bud and Erik knew Christine would love it. He thanked Mr. Blake for his help as he headed back towards the cabin, only momentarily glancing at Nadir, who was now complexly engrossed in the pleasure of holding Aidan.

.

.

Erik opened the door silently and made his way in, being extra careful not to make a sound when he saw that Christine had fallen back asleep. Looking around the room he spied a pair of sheers and took a few moments to remove the thorns before picking up one of Christine's ribbons, a shiny black one, and tied it around the stem to make it look extra special. He placed the flower in a tall glass of water and then stood there for a moment, wanting to wake her up and give her his gift. However, remembering what Charles had said about her needing her rest, he instead set the rose down and slipped quietly down onto the bed beside her. He gently pulled her to him, simply enjoying the sensation of her in his arms. Soon the soothing rhythm of her breathing made him drowsy as well, and Erik drifted off beside her.

Erik woke when he felt Christine wiggling out of his embrace, as she quickly got out of bed and rushed over to the little cradle.

"Where is Aidan!?" She cried frantically, as she looked round the room for any sign of her missing son.

"He is out on deck with your father and Nadir." Erik told her, rising to his feet as he came over and put his hands on her shoulders in reassurance. "He is just fine."

Christine seemed to relax at his words, leaning into his embrace as he rubbed her back gently. With her face turned to the side she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror above the washbasin and she cringed at what she saw. A groan escaped her lips as she pushed away from him and turned away.

"Don't look at me." She told him. "I look horrible."

"Nonsense, you are beautiful." He argued, once more frustrated by her obvious insanity. Could she actually be worried about her appearance, and what he thought she looked like?

"How can you say that? My eyes are puffy, my nose is red and I…I am fat!" She told him, her voice cracking as she broke into sobs once again. "How could you ever love me like you used to, especially now that I can't seem to stop crying."

Erik took a deep breath and reached encircle her from behind, pulling her to his chest once more.

"Even with the puffy eyes and red nose you are still the prettiest thing I have ever laid eyes on." He assured her, turning her slightly so that she now faced the rose waiting on the table for her. "Perhaps this will help to stop your tears?" He offered, taking the rose out of the glass and handing it to her hopefully.

The flower had the desired effect, causing her to gasp in shock as her trembling hand accepted the gift.

"It is gorgeous." She told him, placing it to her nose as she inhaled deeply, her eyes once more becoming moist.

"It still does not outshine you, my beauty." He said, reaching out to tuck a few stray curls behind her ear, as he let his hand continue down the length of it as it cascaded down her back. Oh how he loved how long her hair had grown, so soft and silky, causing him to swear that he would never allow her to cut it again.

"You think I am still pretty?" She asked, turning around to look at him hopefully. "Even more pretty than Rosalie."

Erik once more wanted to scoff, the pure absurdity of her question making him angry, yet he held his temper and answered calmly.

"No woman in the world, Rosalie included, could ever hold a candle to you. You are the only one that has ever touched my heart and captured my love, Christine. Only you…always you." He swore, taking her empty hand and bringing it up to his lips to kiss it reverently.

This action brought a new wave of tears to her eyes, but this time they seemed to be tears of joy…and Erik knew he could handle those.

"Oh Erik, I am sorry for what I said. I do not know what has come over me today. I just feel so…so…"

"Confused?" Erik asked, thinking that was how he was feeling, so why not her too.

"Yes…confused, anxious and just plain emotional. I don't mean to…really I don't."

"Your father said it is natural for you to be this way, and that it will not last long." He made that last part up himself, hoping he was correct. "Apparently it is something all mothers go through, but I am here to tell you that you are a wonderful mother, your son adores you and I, as your husband, will always find you desirable and want only you for the rest of my life."

Christine threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, the rose she held in her hand tickling his ear as she held him tightly.

"Thank you, my darling. I love you too." She whispered, but suddenly she stiffened and pulled back in order to see his face. "But right now I need my baby." She told him, her eyes showing a touch of desperation. "I really need Aidan in my arms and I am afraid if I don't feed him this very instant, things are going to become quiet uncomfortable for me." She glanced down at her chest, looking somewhat embarrassed by the slight signs of wetness appearing there.

"I will be right back!" Erik assured her, leaping into action at his wife's obvious need.

.

Nadir had just coaxed what he thought was a smile out of the baby, a smile Charles had dismissed as gas, when Erik came striding across the deck to retrieve his son. Nadir let out a whine of protest but relinquished his hold none the less.

"You may be his godfather, and Charles may be his grandfather…but Christine is his mother and that trumps everyone!" He explained, turning back around and marching the requested infant back to his rightful place.

.

A few minutes later Erik leaned against the headboard next to Christine as the two sat in bed, watching as she fed their son.

"Thank you, my love." She told him, leaning over to give him a kiss on his exposed cheek. "What would I ever do without you?"

"I swear you will never have to find out again." He assured her. Then taking a deep breath he broached the subject he had been keeping to himself, knowing now might be the best time to discuss it, since she was not currently crying. "Christine, I have a plan about our future, but per your request, I would like to get your opinion on it. I have decided that when we arrive at St. Lucius, your father will not be the only one disembarking…you, Aidan and I will all be going ashore as well."

"Erik…what do you mean?" She gasped in shock.

"I will not risk the lives of you and our son by continuing a life of piracy." Erik told her in no uncertain terms. "And the last few months have proven to me that I cannot be away from you _and_ keep my sanity. Therefore the only logical course of action is that we leave the sea and try to live normal lives on land. I am not quite sure how just yet, but together we can accomplish anything. I think our beautiful son has proven that."

"You know I would never ask you to leave the sea, Erik." She assured him.

"I know, and I love you for that, but this is my decision and I would do anything to be with you and know you are safe. Besides it is not just ourselves we need to think of anymore, we are parents, and we need to put the interest of our child first. I am sure you will agree that a pirate ship is not the safest place for a small child to grow up. Can you just imagine what could happen when he begins to crawl…or walk?" Erik couldn't help but smile at the thought of the day his son would take his first steps.

"You have a point." Christine said, a worried expression coming over her face as she contemplated the ramifications of a toddler at sea. "But are you sure you can be satisfied living on land? You once said the sea was your life."

"You are my life. As long as I have the two of you, I can be happy anywhere. We might have to become creative in our living arrangements, lay low or live someplace secluded. I am a wanted pirate, you know." Erik pointed out.

"Yes, you are wanted by me." Christine told him, reaching out with her free hand and running her fingers through is hair in a seductive manner.

"You best stop that right now, Mrs. Wright." Erik warned, a low groan escaping his throat. "According to your father, I am strictly forbidden to demonstrate my affections for you in any way other than kisses or chaste touches until you are completely healed…however long that might be." He said in a voice ripe with frustration.

"You asked my father about such things?" She asked, sounding aghast at the idea.

"Of course I didn't ask! He volunteered the information quite on his own." Erik assured her.

"Well…I am sure that was…awkward." Christine giggled.

"You have no idea." Erik said, rolling his eyes.

.

.

The next day Erik called the crew together and announced his intention to leave the ship for good. While everyone understood his reasons, it was quite obvious that no one was happy about it, especially Nadir. Erik had named him captain in his stead, and not a single man aboard contested the appointment, knowing that of them all the first mate was the most qualified to lead. Nadir seemed to be the only one who had doubts on the subject.

"She is a fine ship and I know you will command her with pride and resourcefulness." Erik told him later as they spoke privately.

"I'll do my best, but I know the Phantom is a fickle mistress, and has never truly responded to anyone but you." Nadir told him, running his hand across the wheel as if to get the feel of her.

"Don't let Christine hear you say things like that. She is jealous enough as it is without hearing you refer to this ship like she was a former lover." Erik laughed.

"You know I wish the three of you only the best, and I understand completely why you feel you must go. Yet, know this Erik, I will never be as good a captain as you, and the Phantom just won't be the same once you and Christine are gone."

"We are going to miss all of you as well." Erik assured him. "Just don't go being stupid and wear that hat during a battle, with the size of that thing you will be a sitting duck." He said, more serious than not.

"I will keep that in mind." Nadir laughed. "You know, once you are gone, I might think of changing the name of this old gal to something that suits me better. Something like the Sea Siren or the Mermaid's Rose."

"You do and I will come back and hang you from the yard arm." Erik threatened, his smile telling his friend that he was only joking…perhaps.

.

.

**Well how did Erik do handling a hormonal wife? Poor guy, he never saw it coming!**

**And will Nadir ever get to hold Aidan for more than five minutes? **

**How about Erik's decision to leave the sea and make a new life on land?**

**What did you think of Nadir's threat to change the name of the Phantom?**


	41. Chapter 41

**Not much to report here, so….on with the show!**

.

**Chapter 41**

.

.

A lot of plans were made over the next several weeks, plans that would forever alter the lives of the captain and crew of the Phantom. At one month to the day after Aidan was born, the pirate ship dropped anchor late at night about a mile or so around the bend from the English colony called St. Lucius. It was on the far end of the landmass they would have to traverse to get back to the Daae's home in South Port. It had been decided that this was the safest place for them to disembark, since sailing any further would have put them too close to the military shipping lanes.

The full moon shown down on the deck and crew as they gathered to say their final farewells, Christine had already been crying half the day as they packed a few of their most precious belongings to take with them. However when it came time to say goodbye to the men, whom she had come to regard as family, her tears flowed even more. She hugged each one of them as she thanked them for everything they had ever done for her, promising that she would never forget them. When she came to Nadir the lump in her throat was almost cutting off her airway.

"I want you to be extra careful and take good care of yourself. We can't have anything happening to Aidan's godfather, now can we? Thank you, Nadir, for all your kindness you showed me when I first came on board, for your help in getting Erik and I back together and well…for everything! But I want to thank you mostly for just being you." There was so much that Christine wanted to say but could not find the words. She then took an envelope out of her pocket and held it out to him. "Also, could you give this to Rosalie when you see her next? It is a letter to her explaining that Erik and I are back together, and all about little Aidan. I think you might need to give her this in order for anyone on the Phantom to be admitted back into the Crimson Cutlass, especially after what she threatened in her last letter to me." Christine tried to smile, but the pain in her heart made it difficult. She then reached up and gave him a big hug, kissing his cheek as tears streamed down her cheek.

"You watch over Erik for me, God only knows what a full time job that is." He joked, wiping away the tears in his own eyes.

Christine saw that she had now come to the end of the line, and she realized that Blake was missing, he was not among the other crew members.

"Where is Mr. Blake?" She asked, unwilling to depart without seeing him once more.

"Here I am." She heard him say from behind, as she turned around to see him standing there holding a duffel bag in his hand and his two precious roses bushes bundled up for transport.

"What is the meaning of this?" Erik asked, looking at the bag of belongings he held.

"I am coming with you." Blake said, matter of factly. "Dr. Daae and I talked it over last night and he said he could use some help around his place with the gardening and repairs. I had originally gone to sea to forget my past, but I have since learned that I can't shut myself off from a future either. Now I find that I would like that future to include Christine and little Aidan, even if it is just for visits. That is …as long as I am welcome to tag along." He asked hopefully.

"Of course you are welcome!" Christine cried, throwing her arms around the man in joy.

"We would be happy to have you come with us. It will be nice to have a second set of eyes and a strong arm if we run into trouble." Erik nodded, pleased with this turn of events.

Now that left Erik with just one more thing, saying goodbye to Nadir, his dearest friend. The two men stood in front of one another, neither one wishing to say those final words. The life of a pirate was uncertain, to say the least, and Erik had no idea what future awaited him on land, so this could possibly be the last time the two would ever see one another.

"Don't go getting hit with any more poison arrows." Nadir told him, his voice gruff with emotion.

"You make sure you don't go spending all your money on women and rum…or silly hats." Erik replied back.

"If you ever do anything stupid, like try and leave that woman of yours again, I will have to hunt you down and kick your hind end clear across the Caribbean." His friend warned him, trying to smile, but failing miserably.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Erik nodded. Then as if on cue the two men embraced, gripping the other tightly as they slapped each other on the back. When they parted they only looked at each other, no more words needed to be spoken. Nadir was the first to break eye contact, stepping over to where Charles stood holding Aidan. He first shook the Dr.'s hand, and then leaned in to kiss the sleeping baby on the top of his head, whispering a farewell to his godson one last time.

Turning to his small group of travelers, Erik gestured that it was time to board the longboat they would be taking to shore. As the four of them rowed away, they watched the Phantom and her crew slowly slip into the dark of night. Not one of them spoke, their emotions too fresh and raw.

.

.

It would be a long journey back to the Daae's home in South Port and Erik hoped that it would be one that passed with uneventful ease. Once they arrived on shore, Charles went into town to procure some transportation, taking a handful of gold coins from the modest treasure that Erik had brought with them. He and Blake did their best to make Christine and the baby comfortable while they waited in the forest for the Doctor's return. The sun was up by the time he came back, having purchased a horse and carriage, as well as another stallion with saddle and bridal.

"Why do we need two horses?" Erik asked, taking the reigns as Charles handed them to him.

"Two reasons. One, just in case the carriage horse goes lame. and two, it would be good for you to have something for a fast getaway, should we run into any soldiers." Dr. Daae said very practically.

"Good thinking. Only thing is, I have not ridden a horse in over twenty years." He told them, reaching up to stroke the neck of the powerful steed.

"I am sure it will all come back to you in no time." Next he tossed a few parcels wrapped in brown paper to both the men. "Here are some new clothes for each of you that doesn't just scream 'pirate'. We want to appear like a nice, normal family traveling home, and what you two are wearing now makes you stick out like a sore thumb. I also picked up something new for you as well, Christine." He told her, pulling a box out of the carriage. "Now let me hold Aidan while you all go change. Then we best load up and be on our way, we have almost three long weeks ahead of us before we get back to South Port."

It took very little time for them to don their new clothing and while Christine had always loved the way Erik had looked in his pirate attire, she found him just as pleasing dressed as an English gentleman. His usual loose fitting shirt was now replaced with a more tailored style, with buttons up the front instead of laces, and a jacket that hugged him in all the right places. His trousers were also dressier with his high boots completing the outfit. All in all, Christine had no complaints, and she knew by the rakish smile he gave her that he could see she was admiring the view.

It has been decided that for the journey they would all go under the name of Daae. Blake being Charles's brother and Erik portraying the part of his son, in order to explain the common last name. Christine and Aidan of course played themselves, that of Erik's devoted wife and son.

Erik started out riding in the carriage with everyone else, but his eyes kept turning to the horse that was tied to the back and following behind. By the end of the day his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he expressed his interest in getting back in the saddle again, quite literally. By the third day of their journey he was riding as if he were born to it, taking the lead at times or riding beside the carriage while conversing with the group. Both Charles and Blake were impressed by his quick uptake to riding, but Christine was not surprised at all, figuring that her husband could do anything he set his mind to. Erik attributed it to the excellent sense of balance he had acquired from years of living on a rocking ship, but whatever the reason, he found that he thoroughly enjoyed the freedom that riding this magnificent stallion afforded him.

The going was slow since by day they were forced to travel the back roads, doing their best to avoid civilization, but Erik insisted that they make their way towards a town when night fell in order to seek shelter at an Inn or boarding house. This posed a bit more danger, but Erik did not want Christine and Aidan to have to camp in the wilderness unless it was absolutely necessary. A few times it had been unavoidable and the little band made their bed under the stars, Christine and the baby sleeping in the carriage with the men taking turns keeping watch.

Aidan was now six weeks old and growing bigger and healthier each day. Erik would often carry his son in his arms while riding beside the carriage, imagining the day when he would be old enough to learn to ride himself. There were so many things Erik wanted to show him, so many things he planned to teach him, and every time he looked into his son's trusting blue eyes, he knew that leaving the sea had been the right thing for all of them.

When they had originally plotted the route that would take them across land to South Port, Erik had purposely arranged it so they would cross through the town of Rochester, and as it approached, his mood darkened and his apprehension grew. For even though he knew this was what he must do, Erik was not looking forward to it in the least. He had spent a lifetime avoiding this particular confrontation and now he was riding straight towards it. However, one look at the smiling face of his wife and the child he held in his arms, made him all the more determined to see this through to completion.

.

They arrived in Rochester on the third week of their journey and Erik surprised everyone by suggesting that this was a good place to pause for a couple days in order to rest the horses and themselves. Finding a cozy Inn with rooms for rent, the four weary travelers settled in with a hot meal and comfortable beds. Yet that evening sleep did not come easily for Erik, he lay awake long into the night, going over in his mind what he would say and do come morning. The small sounds of Aidan alerted him to his child's displeasure, and he silently crept out of bed to tend to him before he woke Christine. A quick change of his soiled undergarments soothed the baby's concerns, and he was now quite content to listen to his father as he spoke to him softly. He had begun to remove his mask in the baby's presence, figuring it would be less of a shock for him if he got used to such a sight early on, and not all at once when he was older.

"Tomorrow I am going to do something I am not quite sure how to do, but for you I swear that I will see it done." He told the boy, watching as his eyes seemed to understand every word he spoke. His son was truly a remarkable child, he concluded. He would obviously not only grow to be very handsome, but also of high intelligence and vigorous health. "I never had a father when I was growing up, and that makes me worry sometimes that I will not know how to be a proper parent to you. Still I want you to know, that there is nothing I would not do for you, or your mother, Aidan. You will never have to worry about me not being there for you or me leaving your side as you grow up. I will give you everything a young man needs, a home, plenty to eat, space to explore and play, and you will always know how much I love you." Erik could feel himself begin to choke up slightly, thinking how he would provide everything he possibly could for his son.

He had so many more words inside of him that he wished to share with his boy, but the lump in his throat was preventing them from coming out. It was fine though, there would be plenty more opportunities for these quiet father and son chats in the years to come, perhaps even when Aidan could understand him and answer back. Erik wondered what his first words would be. Probably mama with as much as his son seemed to favor his mother's voice and touch, something he could relate to quite easily. Erik missed being intimate with Christine a great deal, and had to constantly remind himself of her father's stern warning to refrain until she felt up to it once more. He knew that he would never cause her discomfort or harm in any way by demanding his husbandly rights. He could be patient, knowing that eventually things would return to the way they once were, and the two would again soon become lost in the pleasures of one another…and how he dreamed of that day.

Aidan began to fuss once more, missing the sound of his father's comforting voice, so Erik began to sing a little song he remembered his mother used to sing to him as a child. He was so intent on watching his son's little smiles and the way he would hold on to his fingers, that Erik did not see that Christine was now sitting up in bed and watching him with tears of joy in here eyes.

Christine had awaken to hear the sound of her husband's soothing voice, singing to their son and she was captivated by the sight. It completely amazed her to see this fierce pirate taking to the joys of fatherhood so easily. Not that she expected anything less from the man she loved more than life itself, for Erik had always been a constant surprise to her. Now that they were back together she could not imagine ever being apart from him again. She knew the threat of his past as a pirate catching up with them weighted heavy on his mind and could guess that this was what had kept him up so late once more. She wished he would talk with her more about it, share his concerns and fears, but Erik had always been a solitary individual, and it seemed that old habits would be hard to break.

As she listened to him singing softly to their son in the moonlight, his voice washing over her like a soft caress, she could feel her body begin to stir with desire once more. Just like her body reacted to the cries of her child, stimulating her to provide food and comfort, Erik's voice was causing other parts of her body to make an altogether different kind of offer. The book she had read told her that five to seven weeks was the genuinely accepted amount of time to refrain from intimacies after child birth, and that the woman's body would let her know when such ideas were considered desirable once more. Well her body was sending out signals loud and clear now. Perhaps stating in one place for the next few days would afford her the perfect opportunity to try out this theory.

She silently listened to his song until its completion, watching as Aidan seemed to enjoy hearing him as much as she did. When he was once more silent, simply staring down at his son she chose to rise from the bed and join him, placing her hands on his shoulders as she approached.

"That was beautiful." She told him, leaning down to kiss him on his scarred cheek. "It appears that I am not the only siren in this family."

"You flatter me far too much, my dear wife." Erik laughed, handing her the baby as he guided her to sit down on his lap, wrapping his arms around the both of them.

"What is it that has you up at such a late hour, is anything wrong?" Christine asked in a sleepy voice as she tried to stifle a yawn. "Have you gotten any sleep at all?"

"Just have a lot on my mind." He confessed, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. He had been working hard at keeping his displays of affection on a more chaste level, in order not to inflame his already out of control passion for her.

"Share it with me, maybe I can help." She suggested, turning her eyes up at him.

"I am just worried about what kind of life I can offer you and our son. The gold we brought with us from the ship will not last forever, and I refuse to live off the generosity of your father. It is my responsibility to provide for you, not become a burden to your family." He told her. "With a price on my head, as well as the fact I hide my face behind a mask, how can I find honest work and not become an embarrassment to you and our son?"

"How could you ever think that way?" She told him, turning slightly in order to look directly at him, enjoying how comfortable he now seemed without his mask it when it was just the three of them. "You left your whole way of life for us, to keep us safe, there is no way we could ever be anything but proud of you. A man willing to sacrifice everything for his family is to be respected, not considered an embarrassment."

"I would gladly go anywhere or do anything for you both, I hope you know that." He assured her, never wanting her to think otherwise.

"I have known that since the first day we met. You mean everything to me and no matter what, we will have a wonderful life together….all three of us." She leaned in to kiss him, snuggling in closer to keep out the night chill. "Now come back to bed and get some rest. If you want, we can bring Aidan back with us if it will make you feel better." She suggested, seeing the look of parental love in his eyes.

"Maybe just for tonight." He nodded, knowing that having all his loved ones close tonight might be just the thing to help him rest…before his big day tomorrow.

As the little family of three settled down under the soft downy comforter, Erik felt his determination grow. If he had not already resolved to go through with his plan before, her words had certainly cemented it now. He was willing to sacrifice everything for his wife and child, even his pride. Tomorrow he would get exactly what he needed from that man…and heaven help him if he dared refuse!

.

.

**Dun, dun duuuunnnnn! Well folks, there is no stopping him now!**

**So what do you think of Erik on land so far? **

**His touching farewell to Nadir and the Phantom?**

**And his little heart to heart with Aidan? **


	42. Chapter 42

**Today I officially make you all honorary Phantom Pirates! For last night your wonderful reviews caused Siren of the Sea to pass Angel of Persia in reviews! Now (in the category of most reviewed stories published in the last 12 months) ****Siren of the Sea is #1**** and ****Angel of Persia is #2!**** Thank you, Thank you all so very, very much for your support and kind reviews! But don't give up now folks, we are so close to the end here.**

**As your reward, here is the LONG chapter you have been anticipating – Lets go see what Erik thinks of his Daddy Dearest!**

.

**Chapter 42**

.

.

Erik woke early, and dressed in the dark without opening the curtain so as not to disturb Christine and the baby. He then leaned down and kissed her softly, seeing her eyes flutter open at his touch.

"I am going out for a morning ride." He told her, it being mostly true. He let his hand gently graze over Aidan's sleeping form, smoothing down his tussled dark hair. "I should be back by lunch time. You four have a nice breakfast and I will see you soon."

"Be safe." She told him, finding it odd that he would wish to go riding when only last night he said they needed to rest the horses. Maybe Erik just needed this time alone to clear his mind of the troubles that seemed to be plaguing him. Christine wanted nothing more than to pull him back in bed with her, but she understood that there were times when she needed to let him work things out himself. She would simply stand by with support and love until the storm blew through. So with a smile and a nod she watched as he left, closing the door quietly behind him so as not to wake the baby.

.

It didn't take Erik long to find the estate, the landscape had not changed much in the twenty years since he had last been there. The long driveway that led to the main house was lined with trees and surrounded by well-manicured lawns and bushes. He slowed the horse as he approached the stone archway that lead into the courtyard beyond, knowing that this was his last chance to turn back. Yet as he crossed that threshold, he had no doubt that he was doing the right thing…..and this time for all the right reasons.

A young boy appeared as if from nowhere, and stood ready to tend to his horse, whom Erik had named Caesar, as he dismounted. Erik straightened his jacket and removed his sword and pistol, hanging them on the horn of the saddle before handing over the reins. He decided to leave his weapons outside, not only because it was impolite to enter a home armed, but he also found he was worried he might lose his temper and actually try and use them. However, years of being a pirate had taught him to always have a backup plan, so he kept his dagger hidden in his boot, just in case things went terribly wrong. The young boy seemed startled at the sight of the mask but he bowed politely before leading his horse over to a waiting corral. Erik now stood before the large oak doors, and after taking one last steadying breath, he lifted the large brass ring, letting it fall several times, announcing his presence.

The door opened and an older gentleman in a black suit greeted him, but he too stared at Erik's masked with a puzzled expression. Normally if people dared to stare at him so rudely, Erik would simply punch them, however he fought that instinct and forced himself to remain steady.

"May I help you sir?" The man asked, his face returning to the respectful look his station demanded.

"I am here to see Andrew Collingsworth." Erik informed him, unable to remove all the disdain in his voice. He had not said that name out loud in over twenty years, and he could taste the bile rising up in his throat over having to utter it once again.

"Please come in." The man offered, stepping aside as Erik entered.

The entryway was a large open room with a massive staircase spiraling up the left wall to a second and third floor, making the house seem larger on the inside than out. There were several doors leading off to other rooms and the walls were decorated with ornate tapestries and paintings of various people and landscapes. The sheer magnitude of it all betrayed the vast wealth this estate must generate through its land and holdings.

"May I tell his Lordship who it is that wishes to speak with him?" The man servant asked, breaking Erik from his reflections.

Lordship? Erik was shocked. He had no idea that his father was a man of title; he had known he was rich, but a Lord?

"Tell him it is someone who will not be turned away." Erik instructed, not wishing to give out his name just yet, for fear that he might be forcibly removed before he could even speak his mind.

The servant stared at Erik for a moment, almost as if he were debating whether to take such a hostile message to his master, but in the end he complied.

"Please wait here, sir." He said before turning and exiting through one of the doors to the right.

Erik was left alone in the large hall, and he found himself imagining what it would have been like to grow up in such an elegant home. The small hovel he was raised in was a far cry from this lavish palace, and the longer he waited there, the more the house seemed to taunt him somehow. _This_ was where his mother had belonged; _this_ was the life that she had deserved. And while he knew he could never win this back for her, Erik vowed that he would not leave the Collingsworth estate without a piece of this life for his son!

Suddenly a woman's voice was heard coming from above, causing Erik to look up. He watched as a young golden haired lady of class came gracefully down the stairs, dressed in a riding outfit and high boots. She was followed by an elegant gentleman with sandy blond hair wearing a fine tailored suit, and who seemed to be completely engrossed in a book he held in his hands. When the woman turned towards Erik and spotted him there in the foyer, she stopped dead in her tracks. The man behind her was so absorbed in his reading that he bumped into her before he noticed she had halted.

"Warn a person, will you, sis." He scolded her. "What is the big idea of…." His words were cut short when he too caught sight of the masked man who had startled his sister.

The three of them stared at one another, Erik realizing that these were the two children he had seen so long ago when he had come here to kill his father. These were his _brother and sister_. _They_ were the ones who grew up in this house, _they_ were the ones who had everything they ever wanted out of life, no desire unfulfilled, no privilege denied. And while he held no animosity towards them, he did find he envied them just a little.

The doors opened to his right and the manservant returned, his words breaking the spell that had kept the three transfixed.

"His Lordship will see you now." The servant told Erik, stepping aside as he made a gesture of invitation for him to enter.

With one last look at the still speechless couple on the stairs, Erik walked towards the door, his legs slightly weak from nerves that refused to calm down. Once he was through the entryway the man reached out and pulled the doors shut behind him, the sound of them closing was like the sound of doom trapping him in as he faced his personal hell.

The room was quite long with marbled tile floors and larger than life family portraits lining the walls all the way down to a desk which sat in front of a floor to ceiling plate glass window that overlooked a peaceful garden. A gentleman sat at the desk, looking down as he finished writing something in a ledger, giving Erik a moment to study him. The man had aged since he had seen him last and for some reason Erik remembered him being more formidable…more menacing. Or perhaps that is how his young mind had perceived the father he had come to regard as evil and deserving of death. Now he simply looked like any other man of his age, carrying a weight brought on by time and trial.

Lord Andrew Collingsworth closed the book just then and looked up, ready to receive his curious visitor, but as his eyes fell upon the man standing there, all words of greeting died on his lips. He stared at the man before him as if he were seeing a ghost. Rising slowly his gaze locked on the cold amber eyes that now stared back at him behind the white mask he wore.

Erik could tell the man recognized the similarities between the two of them, the eyes, the build, even the way they both seemed to carry themselves. At least he would not be called upon to provide much further proof to his claim of ancestral ties, Erik thought to himself.

"I…I was told you wished to speak with me?" The man said, his voice faint and hoarse. "Please, come closer."

Erik hesitated, but not wishing to appear cowardly, he boldly walked forward until he was standing only a few feet away. The man seemed shaken, having to brace his hands on the desk in front of him as he continued to stare at Erik. Yet why shouldn't he be stunned, Erik thought, after all here was the deformed bastard son he had hoped to never lay eyes on, standing in his precious family home. A living reminder of his youthful indiscretions. The fact that his presence was obviously affecting the man so greatly, gave Erik both a surge of satisfaction as well as regret.

"It can't be…" Andrew Collingsworth whispered, leaning forward eagerly. "Your…your name, sir. I would hear your name."

This was the moment of truth, as they say. Erik could still turn and walk away, saying nothing that would confirm or deny what this man before him only suspected. Yet with one thought of his beautiful Christine and tiny Aidan, caused Erik to square his shoulders, hold his head high and announce himself with pride.

"I am Erik William Wright. My mother was Abigail Wright, and you, I was regretfully informed…are my father." Erik told him, each word spat out as if a curse. He instantly realized that it had been very wise of him to leave his sword outside.

Lord Collingsworth walked slowly around from behind the desk, and approached Erik tentatively.

"She…she spoke of me then? Your mother told you about me?" His voice sounded hopeful, almost pleading for confirmation. "Is that how you came to find me?" He asked.

Erik reached into his pocket and took out the watch his mother had carried till the day she died, and tossed it at him.

"This is what led me here. The only thing she had left of you." Erik told him bitterly.

Andrew looked at the watch in his hand. He couldn't believe he was seeing it again after so long. He opened the watch and gazed at the worn likeness of the two of them inside. He then looked up at the man in front of him, the man who was unquestionably his very own son.

"There is no denying it; you are my sweet Abigail's child. You have her hair and coloring…." He reached out his hand as if he was going to touch his arm but Erik pulled back, unwilling to allow such familiarity.

"I forbid you to speak her name!" Erik growled, causing his father to take a wary step back. "You never deserved her! She believed in you, believed that one day you would come for her… come for us. Yet you let her down. You rejected her!"

"I see…." Andrew said slowly beginning to understand Erik's aggressions towards him and now wondered what his reason was for coming. "Then it is safe to assume that you are not here in hopes of a family reunion?" He seemed visibly hurt.

"I came for one reason and one reason only. But don't worry, it is not to renew acquaintances…. or to kill you." At least not this time, he thought to himself. "I came for what is rightfully mine, and that is your family name. I do not request it for myself, for I could have gone a lifetime without taking a single thing from you. Yet I will not deny my son his chance for a better life, and his rightful place in society…..and by God, neither will you! Your name is all I want; grant me that one thing and I swear I will never darken your door again. No one need know of our relationship, I will not embarrass you in front of your high and mighty friends by revealing that I am your bastard son with the face of a monster. However, you _will _acknowledge my child by giving him family your name or so help me, you may not live long enough to regret it."

There was a moment of silence and Erik could tell that Lord Collingsworth was a wise enough man to be visibly shaken by his words. He then took a deep breath and spoke.

"It is very clear that you harbor great animosity towards me, son. I would ask only for help to understand where it comes from and a chance to defend myself." Andrew was doing his best to keep calm, although in his mind was spiraling out of control. Here was his son, the child he had sired with his beloved Abigail, standing before him with eyes full of hate. Yet all Andrew wanted to do was to take him in his arms and turn back time, to find a way to get all the years back that they had missed.

Erik was slightly taken aback; he had expected this man to denounce him, to claim no paternal responsibility in any way, possibly even try to kill him…but certainly not to call him _son_. Yet here he was practically begging for Erik to explain things to him. Well, if he wanted his reasons for hating him, so be it!

"You dishonored my mother and then tossed her away as soon as you found out the child she bore you did not fit into your perfect little rich man's world. No English Lord could bare the shame of acknowledging a freak of nature such as this." Erik spat, gesturing towards his masked face. He was growing hot with anger at this man, his years of hate bubbling up to the surface. "Yet she believed in you, she thought you were better than that, and she waited for you…but you never came. You may have a title, a vast mansion and estate, but you are nothing but a scoundrel, through and through. My mother died of a broken heart, going to her grave still clinging to the belief that you loved her. That is why I hate you, that is why I want nothing to do with you or your family. If it were not for the love I have for my own son, we would never have even met."

Andrew was overwhelmed with information. Not only was he meeting his son for the first time, a son who obviously hated him, but he just learned that he was a grandfather as well. He was also being accused of unthinkable things regarding Abigail, things that had never happened.

"For the apparent wrongs I have committed against you, for not being there as you grew up, or providing you with the necessities of life, I beg your forgiveness from the bottom of my heart. Yet I strongly dispute your claim that I acted in any way dishonestly towards your mother or that I sent her away! I loved Abigail Wright with all my heart and soul." Andrew firmly claimed.

"You lie!" Erik fired back, his fingers wanting nothing more than to make their way around his neck. "She was nothing but a conquest to you, and when I was born you sent her away so you could start a respectable family with a woman of your own station, one who could offer you beautiful children. Children who were obviously born perfect, and who would be accepted in your high society."

"I have loved but one woman in all my life! There has never been another in my heart except my darling Abigail." Andrew walked towards a set of doors to his right, looking back at Erik as he did. "Do you wish for proof?" He asked, pushing open the doors as he entered, leaving Erik to follow.

Even though he believed nothing this man was saying, Erik found himself entering the smaller room behind Lord Collingsworth. It seemed to be a personal study, with a fireplace, well tufted chairs and a large bay window, but what immediately caught his attention was the large oil painting that hung reverently above the stone hearth. As Erik gazed at it he felt the last twenty years suddenly melt away, and there he was a young boy once more, staring into the loving eyes of his beloved mother. The painting was very similar to the smaller version in the watch he had carried all this time, but more detailed and oh so real. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was, and the painting portrayed her dressed as a fine lady of importance, just like he had always known she had been meant for. The fact that the painting was so prominently displayed in a place of honor, and not hidden away in some dusty attic, caused Erik to begin to have doubts. He suddenly found himself willing to hear more.

"I had this portrait commissioned for her as a wedding gift. A gift I never had the opportunity to present. I had asked Abigail to be my bride and I would have cherished her with my dying breath, but we were betrayed and our union was never to be." He looked up at the portrait, his eyes now filled with regret. "It was nearly sixteen years before I finally found out what had truly happened to her, but when I arrived, I found I had come too late. Your mother had died less than a year earlier." Andrew had to turn away then, unable to hold back the tears as he remembered his grief at learning of her death. "With the help of some locals I was able to locate her grave and all I wished to do was die there as well, to be buried beside my dear Abigail." He then turned back to look at Erik, his face tear stained, but his eyes were now hopeful. "Yet the inscription on the headstone stayed my hand, for there was written 'Abigail Wright, beloved mother' and that was the moment that I realized that I still had something to live for…you Erik, my son."

Erik found that he was unable to speak. The things this man was telling him was completely alien to anything he had ever imagined or dreamed may have occurred. Could he be believed?

"I could not stand the thought of her being laid to rest so far from me, so I had her casket moved to a crypt here on the grounds. When my time comes, it will ease my mind to know that while I was not able to be with her in life, I will spend eternity lying beside her in death. I may have lost my beautiful Abigail, but I swore on that day that I would not lose you as well." Andrew continued. "I hired detectives, paid off informants and did everything I could, legal or otherwise, to locate you. Yet it seemed as if you had fallen off the face of the earth. Where have you been all these years?"

"At sea." Erik found himself answering. "I attached myself to the first ship I came across and have been sailing the Caribbean ever since."

"You went to sea?" Andrew asked, quite shocked. "You couldn't have been more than a lad of fifteen. What ship would have hired you on at such a young age?"

"The kind that didn't care how old you were, just as long as you could follow orders, use a blade and fight." Erik answered coldly, remembering those terrifying first few years where he was forced to learn quickly or die.

"Pirates?!" Lord Collingsworth was horrified. Not because of the fact that his son had turned to a life of piracy, but because he had been forced into such an existence when Andrew could have so easily prevented it…had he only known. "Forgive me, Erik, I am so terribly sorry."

"Sorry for me… or for you? Does the fact that I turned pirate bring you shame? Does it offend you to share the same blood as a wanted cutthroat?" He asked, not sure why he needed to know the answer to that question so badly.

"Yes, I am ashamed. Ashamed that I could not protect and provide for you, that I failed not only your mother but you as well. You apparently did what you needed to in order to survive, and as I look at the man before me, I see no ruthless buccaneer, I see a son I can be proud of. I believe you not only endured your circumstances, but you found a way to rise above them. I feel only shame for failures as a father, not you."

Erik felt as if he were going to collapse, reaching back to grasp the arm of the chair behind him, he sat down as he raked his hands through his hair. He had come here hating this man, wishing nothing but ill upon him, and now he was completely confused. Years of rage were beginning to melt away, and no matter how hard he clung to his former opinion of his father, his words were beginning to sway his reasoning.

"You said that you and my mother were betrayed, how so?" Erik asked, remembering his earlier statement and wanting to know the answer.

"Your mother came to work at this house when she and I were still quite young. I fell in love with her the first moment I laid eyes on her. She was the epitome of grace and beauty, but it was her heart that was pure gold. I knew my father would not be pleased at the idea of me marrying someone not of noble birth, but I did not care. I loved your mother and no one was going to keep us apart. I asked her to be my bride and she accepted, yet we were unable to have our union blessed before God for fear of my father finding out. I do admit that our affections got the better of us and we did engage in marital affairs before an actual wedding, but I had never been so happy as when she informed me that I was going to be a father. This fact allowed me the courage to tell my own father of my love for Abigail, and the idea of a grandchild to carry on the Collingsworth family line softened my father's opinion of our union. He however forbid our marriage until after you were born, declaring that it would be an embarrassment to the family to have us take vows in a church while your mother was already showing with the pregnancy. Yet we did not care, we were simply happy to know that we were free to marry at last, and we planned for that day with as much excitement as we did for your birth. Unfortunate right before you were to be born, my younger sister, who was in France, had fallen in love with an unsavory character. And since my father was too ill to travel, the duty of traveling there and caring for the matter fell upon me. I arrived too late however; my sister had already married the worthless cad and was determined to stay at his side. While I was gone, your mother became very ill and I understand that the midwife had to induce early labor in order to save your life. However when my father saw that you were…" Andrew stopped there, not willing or able to voice his next words, so Erik finished them for him.

"Born a freak? Deformed so badly that you can hardly call what I hide behind this mask a face?" Erik said, his words making Lord Collingsworth physically flinch.

"While I would not have put it so harshly, yes that was the case. My father had always been a harsh man, cold and exacting, but even I never dreamed he could have been so heartless as to do what he did." Andrew walked over to the hearth and stared up at the portrait of his beloved Abigail, as if drawing strength to continue from her warm smile. "I would not learn of this till years later, but in my absence my father schemed to have you killed, to murder his own grandchild. The midwife learned of his plans and warned your mother, who stole away in the middle of the night to save your life, leaving no trace of where she had gone. Upon my return, my father informed me that both Abigail and my infant son had died in childbirth. I was even presented with two graves in which to mourn over. He had attended to every detail and his deception was quite convincing. I had no reason not to believe what I was told, and spent the next fifteen years morning your deaths. In time I came to accept the loss yet I could never get her out of my heart. Abigail was my love, my life and since losing her I have never loved another."

Erik could understand the feeling completely, knowing that he too would go to his grave loving only one woman, his Christine. Still, that did not explain the young man and woman he had just seen on the stairs.

"If you never loved any woman but my mother, how do you explain the fact that you have two children? Don't deny their existence, I have seen them." He pointed out, waiting to hear how he would clarify this.

"You have met Philippe and Meg?" He asked in surprise. "While I do not deny that I love them as if they were my own, they are not mine by birth. They are my sister's children and when she died unexpectedly of pneumonia, I sailed to France and brought them home with me. Her worthless husband had always been a drunk and a gambler, and wanted nothing to do with his offspring, so I adopted them. I had no intention of taking another wife and my father insisted that I have a legal heir to carry on the Collingsworth name, making my nephew and niece the sensible choice. At that time I had no idea you were still alive, not that this knowledge would have stopped me from raising them as my own. Yet so many things changed when I learned what became of your mother and discovered your existence."

"Exactly how did this come about, since you said you believed we had both died?" Erik asked, eager to hear the whole story.

"It was the midwife who delivered you that finally revealed the truth to me. You see my father had threatened the midwife's life, telling her to keep silent, even paying her to take her secret and leave the area for fear I hear of his treachery. Yet after my father died, she returned to tell me the truth, saying that though she had kept silent all these years out of fear, she could not take this secret to the grave. Yet, while she was very forthcoming with information about my father's evil plan and the deformity you bore, she had no idea where my beloved had gone. But once I knew the two graves I had shed so many tears over were indeed empty, I began a thorough search. I left no stone unturned until I found out where she had gone, yet I was too late. Abigail was a brave and courageous woman, and she had done what any good mother would have to protect her child, she ran and hid. It breaks my heart to know that she died still clinging to the hope that I would learn the truth one day and come for her…for both of you."

"Would you have come?" Erik found himself asking before he could think better of it. Did he really want to know the answer to that? He had lived with the idea that his face had been what had driven his parents apart, and eventually killed his mother. Now to hear that such things were indeed true, be it in a completely different fashion than he had originally been led to believe, it cut him deeply.

"Yes, Erik…had I known that you both were still alive, I would have come." Lord Collingsworth assured him, turning his own amber eyes to look directly at him with conviction.

"Even knowing what I looked like…that I was a deformed freak?"

"You are my child and true heir, Erik. A son born from the deepest of love between your mother and me. While I was unable to marry your mother properly before you were born, that does not change the fact that you are my flesh and blood, and I loved and wanted you in my life from the moment I learned of you. You alone hold the right to inherit my fortune. I will not withhold what you came for, I give you my name freely, no strings attached, but I ask….no I beg….that you allow me to somehow try and make up the time we lost. Be it with you, or through your son, for you are entitled to all that I possess. For once I learned that you had survived, that you were out there in the world somewhere, I petitioned the church to have you recognized as my legitimate son. If wish to see the church registry, you will see where your name is now written in the Collingsworth family lineage as my legal heir. You, Erik, are the one thing I have left in this world that connects me to Abigail. So much time has been stolen from us because of lies and misunderstandings. I was robbed of a son, and you were denied a comfortable and prominent life among those who loved you. Please, Erik, allow me to try and give some of that back to you now."

Andrew came forward, reaching out to put his hand on Erik's shoulder, yet this time he did not pull back. No, this time the touch didn't offend or repel him, he actually found it somehow comforting and right. Erik looked up at his father, a word that no longer choked in his throat. He believed what he had said, there was no deception in his words, and he found he truly wanted to try and make a fresh start with this man.

"What of my face? How would such a revelation fit into your perfect little society?" Erik asked, now gazing into the flames of the fireplace, unable to look directly at the man beside him.

"I do not care what you look like. You are my son, a part of me, so how could I ever feel anything but love for you?"

The older man's words betrayed nothing but true empathy and sincerity, causing Erik to turn aside quickly so that he might not see the look of pain that flooded his eyes. Erik had spent his life searching for that long denied feeling of love, and now he not only had it from his beloved Christine, but was being offered it as well from his own father. The events of the last half an hour had completely rendered him speechless, he did not know what to say or do. In the end he let his heart show him the way.

"I can't make any promises." Erik told him, these new emotions so much like uncharted waters. "However, I am willing to give it a try. I think it would please my mother very much if I did."

"It would please me as well." Andrew smiled, sitting down in the chair next to Erik. "I meant what I said, that it doesn't matter to me what you looked like, and I will not ask you to show me your face unless it is your wish, and you feel comfortable doing so. However, please know that when and if you do decide to share your secrets, I will not betray that trust. You have my word…my son."

Erik was grateful for this, for right then he did not think he could handle one more emotional revelation. He needed time to think and to sort out all of his feelings.

As if understanding Erik's silence, Lord Collingsworth quickly changed the subject to one that made them both smile.

"So, tell me of my daughter-in-law. Is she a pirate too?"

Erik chuckled softly at the look of excitement that came over his father's face at his question. He could tell that the idea of piracy was something that intrigued the man.

"No, she is no pirate." Erik told him, his eyes shining with love as he talked about her. "She is an actual lady of quality from a decent family, who just happened to have the misfortune of falling in love with me…God only knows why. Because of her love, I have vowed to leave the sea and renounce piracy, but since there is a price attached to the name Erik Wright, I find the need to leave it behind. That is what drove me here, the hope that your family name would afford me the chance to start a new life, and offer my wife and child a form of respect in society."

"And your son? How old is he?" Andrew continued, wanting to know everything.

"Just a little over six weeks, but he is a fine lad. Strong and healthy." Erik felt as if he would burst with pride as he described him. "His name is Aidan."

"Aidan?" A hint of sadness crossed Andrew's eyes. "You named him after Abigail's father? That would have made her very happy."

"I thought it would as well." Erik smiled, liking the fact that this man seemed to know more about his mother than he had originally thought.

"Now come, I think it is time to formally introduce you to your adopted brother and sister." Andrew said, excitedly rising to his feet and walking towards a rope on the side of the wall, but before he could pull it to summon the butler, Erik's voice stopped him.

"Won't they be resentful?" He asked, standing up and turning towards his father. "After all, here I show up out of the blue, and you offer me what was rightfully theirs an hour ago?" He did not wish to be looked upon as an interloper or threat to their inheritance.

"Nonsense. Both Philippe and Meg have known about you for many years now. I made no secret of the fact that if you were ever located, it is you who would stand to inherit as my legitimate heir. Do not worry, this estate and the Collingsworth fortune is big enough for everyone to get their fair share and not be slighted." He assured him, pulling on the cord.

In no time the same manservant opened the door, and stepped inside with a polite bow.

"Gerard, please ask Philippe and Meg to join me here in the study." Andrew told him, the man giving a nod of compliance and leaving the room.

Erik found that he was a bit anxious about this sudden reunion and cleared his throat several times as he prepared a greeting. He didn't have to wait long because the door reopened almost immediately, indicating that the two had not strayed far and had been very close at hand. The young woman rushed over to Andrew, concern in her eyes over the fact that he seemed to have been crying.

"Father, are you all right?" She asked, taking him by the arm. "What is wrong?"

"Has this man upset you in some way?" Philippe asked, walking over to stand in front of Erik, doing his best to seem menacing. "Do you wish for me to dispatch this bandit for you?"

"Try it and you will be missing some teeth, boy." Erik told him, not liking the idea of being threatened, even by one who was apparently related to him.

"Come now, Philippe, that is no way to greet family." Andrew laughed heartily.

"Then I was right, he is related to us." Meg said, looking over at Erik with a pleased smile on her face. "I told Philippe that you had father's eyes."

"Yes my dear, he is undoubtedly family." Andrew assured her, walking over to stand beside Erik, and placing his hand on his shoulder as he proudly introduced his son. "I would like to present to you both, your long lost brother, Erik Collingsworth. Erik, this is Philippe and Meg, your siblings."

Erik was not sure what to expect or what to do in a situation like this, but he was not left wondering for long, as Meg stepped forward and embraced him in a welcoming hug.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, dear brother." She said giving him a huge smile.

"Yes, you are most welcome." Philippe was next to say, holding out his hand to Erik. "No hard feelings for that nonsense about dispatching you, I hope."

"As long as you will overlook my threat of knocking out your teeth." Erik chuckled, taking the man's hand and shaking it warmly.

"Oh father, this is so exciting. I can't wait to hear everything about him and where he has been." She turned to Erik with a hopeful look. "You are staying, aren't you? You won't just disappear without telling us every last detail about yourself, will you?"

"I certainly hope not!" Andrew said, also looking to Erik for assurance. "I have extended the offer for him to stay permanently, but he has yet to reveal his plans."

"I…I left my wife and family in Rochester at an inn. I would need to discuss it with her before I agree to anything long term." Erik said, remembering her warning that any decisions that concerned their future needed to be discussed between the both of them from here on out. "However, I do not see any reason why she would object to an extended stay at least." Erik told them, their pleased looks touching his heart. He had not had the pleasure of family affection in almost twenty years, and it felt good to have someone who was his own flesh and blood seem to genuinely care for him and not eyeing him suspiciously because of his mask. "I will go there directly and bring them back here to meet you all."

"No!" Andrew said suddenly, causing everyone to look at him in surprise. When he realized the negative way that had come out, he was quick to explain. "I have been apart from you far too long, Erik. With your permission, we will all accompany you to the inn to meet your wife and son. That way we can journey back here together, giving us more time to get acquainted."

"And look, I am already dressed for the trip." Meg pointed out, clapping her hands with glee.

"It is settled then. I will call for the carriage." Andrew said, pulling on the cord once more to summon the butler Gerard.

.

.

**Oh I am so anxious to hear what you thought of what just happened. **

**Were you shocked to find out it was all a big misunderstanding? (you KNOW how much I love those, hee hee) **

**Was Erik scary enough?**

**Was his dad kind enough?**

**Did you enjoy the twist with the evil grandfather?**

**How about when he met Philippe and Meg?**

**Did you notice my nod to Gerard Butler by naming the Butler Gerard?**

**Oh please tell me…this was one of my favorite chapters to write.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Erik has a daddy. Erik has a brother. Erik even has a sister! Now let's see what THEY think of Christine being Erik's WIFE. Ha ha.**

.

**Chapter 43**

.

.

Less than a half an hour later, Erik found himself riding back to Rochester in a much better mood than when he had left. In front of him were his father and sister in an open carriage, and beside him on his own steed, was his brother. The events of this day had taken such an unexpected turn that he could hardly fathom it. He could not even imagine what Christine was going to say about all this. Erik knew she would be happy, and welcome them all with open arms, that was just the kind of woman she was. However, it might take some time to convince her of his own acceptance to all of this, having spoken out against the idea of his father so many times.

"So, Erik." Philippe said, getting Erik's attention. "Father said you were at sea all these years. Were you in the military or private sector?"

"Definitely the private sector." Erik said, liking the more innocent way of describing piracy.

"Really, were you a pilot or perhaps a helmsman? What was the name of your ship?" Philippe probed further, wishing to learn more about his mysterious older brother, riding beside him.

Erik gave a sigh, thinking that while his father had seemed to accept his previous vocation, he was not sure what his siblings might have to say. Still, it had to come out eventually, and this was as good a time as any.

"I was captain of a ship called the Phantom." He told the younger man, waiting to see what he might have to say about that.

"Really, a captain? How marvelous. And your ship was called the Phantom? Interesting name…." He was quiet for a moment, as if thinking very deeply about something.

Erik watched him out of the corner of his eye, and when Philippe's head snapped up and he reigned his horse in suddenly, he knew that the jig was up. Erik stopped his mount as well and turned slightly in his saddle, preparing himself for the disdainful looks he felt were coming.

"You were a pirate!" Philippe gasped. "I have heard tons of stories about the pirate ship called the Phantom from the blokes at university. It is quite a pastime there, keeping up with the goings on of buccaneers and cutthroats. Now here I am, directly related to Erik, the Ghost Pirate!" The young man's face suddenly broke out in a wide grin, as if he were proud of the idea.

"Ghost Pirate?" Erik questioned. "Well, that is a new one."

"It is said that the Captain of the Phantom appears and disappears just like a ghost, taking vessels by surprise like an unseen specter." He looked at Erik now with a sly grin. "I have to say, from what I see, I can understand how the rumors got started. You do have a bit of a mysterious and ghostly air about you with the mask and all." Having long since heard the stories of his brother's unfortunate birth defect, Philippe felt badly about making mention of the mask. So clearing his throat he added quickly. "They also say that the Ghost Pirate offers mercy to all who request it and is known to conduct himself with honor." He shook his head in further amazement as he kicked his horse back in motion.

Erik was unsure how to take this. The acceptance from his father was one thing, but to have his younger brother now looking at him with almost hero worship was beyond his scope. Erik too urged his horse forward and soon caught up with the younger man, who continued to smile at him in wonder.

"Wouldn't the lads be bowled over to hear about this?" He then looked over at Erik with quick assurance. "Not that I would _ever_ tell anyone, obviously. I completely understand the need for this information to be kept close to the vest. Still, I can't help but be intrigued. I am afraid I will not rest until I have heard every story and tale you have to tell."

"Not thinking of turning pirate yourself, are you?" Erik asked, now amused by his sibling's sudden interest.

"Heavens no! I do long to travel and see the world, but I wish to experience my adventures from a very safe distance, I assure you." He laughed. "I have to admit that your sudden arrival could not have come at a more opportune time for me. It had been father's hope that once I finished university I would assume my duties, get married to a nice girl and take over the family estate. However, I have no wish to settle down just yet, I have so many places I wish to see and so many things I want to do before I am forced to become responsible. I do hope you plan on staying around, since it would take a lot of the pressure off of me when I tell father that I wish to travel the world. I am sure you can understand that, obviously having been so many places yourself."

"It is true, there are many beautiful sights to see, but many ugly and horrific ones as well. While I have enjoyed to the full what life has offered, I now find that my true happiness revolves around the love of a good woman and the joys of fatherhood. I only hope that you too are lucky enough to find that in your life…..after you have seen the world, that is." Erik finished, with a wink of understanding.

Philippe looked over at his big brother and smiled broadly. He could already tell that he and Erik were going to get along splendidly!

.

.

Erik escorted his father and siblings into the inn, locating the owner and asking if it were possible for them to use one of the private sitting rooms for a small reunion. The Innkeeper recognized Lord Collingsworth immediately and was quick to oblige, showing them the way to the room as Erik bounded up the stairs to get Christine and Aidan. He practically burst through the door, his excitement showing on his face as he found her sitting in a chair talking with Blake.

"Erik?" Christine said, glad to see him looking so happy, but curious as to what had brought on the change in mood. "You look like the cat that swallowed the canary. What has you so excited?"

"A surprise!" He told her, taking Aidan from her arms and pulling her up with his free hand. "Where is your father?" He asked, looking around the room.

"He went to the garden for a walk." She told him, still puzzled by his actions.

"Blake, go find Charles and bring him to the south sitting room downstairs immediately." He instructed.

"Aye, Captain." Blake said, forgetting that they had agreed not to call Erik that anymore. "I mean… yes sir." With that he left the room to find the Doctor.

"What is this all about?" Christine asked as they headed down the stairs.

"You will find out in a second." Erik assured her, his smile never leaving his face. When he got to the sitting room he pushed the door open and pulled her in behind him, anxious to make the introductions. He watched as his father, who had been standing by the fireplace, turned to face them and Philippe and Meg stood up from the couch where they had been sitting.

"Father, I would like you to meet my wife…." Erik began but was cut off when Lord Collingsworth stepped forward with extended arms towards Christine.

"Christine! Oh my dearest, it is so good to see you again." He almost shouted, taking her in his arms and hugging her tightly.

"It…it is a pleasure to see you as well, Lord Collingsworth." Christine told him in a shocked voice. Then seeing Meg and Philippe standing there as well, she disengaged and rushed to hug the both of them. "Meg, Philippe…what are you all doing here?"

Erik stood there holding Aidan with a completely dumbstruck look on his face, as he watched his wife greet his new found family as if they were old friends.

"Christine?" He began, not quite knowing how to start the conversation. "How is it that you know my father?"

Christine turned and looked at Erik, pity springing to her eyes for her perplexed husband. It had crossed her mind that they were lodging very close to the Collingsworth family home, but it had never occurred to her that Erik had any intention of making contact with his father, especially after what he had said about their history. Obviously something had driven him there that morning and somehow amends had been made.

"My father has been friends with the Collingsworth family for years. Meg here is one of my dearest friends and Philippe…well…he and I…" She looked over at Philippe as if to ask for his help in describing their odd relationship.

"This is _the_ Philippe? The one you told me about?" Erik asked, his shock now turning immediately to jealousy. "This is the young upstart that your father was pressuring you to marry?"

"I beg your pardon!" Philippe said, not liking Erik's tone.

"Erik, please." Christine broke in, trying to defuse this tense situation. Just then Charles and Blake made their entrance, pulling the attention to them as Andrew came forward and hugged the Doctor.

"Charles, my dear friend. What a fortuitous turn of events! Here we have long desired to unite our families in marriage, and it seems we finally get our wish." He laughed.

"We what?" Charles asked, stepping back as he mistakenly looked between Christine and Philippe. "I believe there has been some mistake. Christine cannot marry Philippe. I know we talked about it but they do not love each other, and we were both terribly wrong to try and force them to be together."

"I agree." Andrew stated with a confused look as to why Charles was talking about Philippe and Christine in that way. "I was talking about Christine and Erik." He said, walking over to stand by his still bewildered and somewhat angry son. "You do know that your daughter is married to Erik…don't you?"

"Yes, I am fully aware of that. The question is…how do you know about it? And for that matter, how do you know Erik?" He looked at the two men standing side by side, both pairs of amber eyes staring back at him and it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. "Good lord, Erik is your son! Don't bother to deny it, for the resemblance is uncanny." He looked over at Christine for confirmation and got it when she nodded at him. "Didn't I tell you once that Erik reminded me of Lord Collingsworth? However, you told me to keep it to myself and I had completely forgotten all about it."

"You knew he was my father?" Erik asked, looking directly at Christine. "How…?"

Christine came over and stood in front of Erik, placing her hands on his arms, that still held Aidan, in a gesture of comfort.

"Remember when you told me all about your mother that night in your cabin, and you showed me the watch? I recognized the man in the portrait was Andrew Collingsworth, and from your description of the two children you had seen twenty years ago, I knew they had to be Philippe and Meg. I never said anything because of how you obviously felt, and I didn't want to open any old wounds by telling you that it was your brother I had almost been engaged to…and I can't stress the word 'almost' enough. No proposal of marriage was ever accepted and there has never been anything between Philippe and I except friendship."

"That is true." Meg broke in. "Whenever they were together I was the one who had to play chaperone, and believe me, there were about as many looks of love between them as you would expect from a monk and a nun. I mean the one and only time I ever saw them kiss, it was like watching a couple of cold fish. Talk about disappointing."

"You were spying on us?" Philippe yelled at his sister.

"Fat lot of good it did me, you two were about as exciting as grass growing." She told him, rolling her eyes.

It took a few seconds for the full impact of Meg's words to sink in for Erik, but when they did, his anger blazed to new heights.

"You kissed my wife?!" Erik growled, taking a threatening step towards Philippe, but Christine held him back.

"She was not your wife at the time!" Philippe said in defense, taking a step back as he perceived the danger coming from Erik, even if he was holding a baby in his arms. "Besides, how was I supposed to know Christine would end up marrying my brother…..whom I didn't even know at the time?"

"Philippe, Erik…. please." Andrew said, trying to calm everyone down. "Let us all take a breath before this gets out of hand. I think we are losing sight of the big picture here. We are all family and this should be a happy day for everyone involved. Charles, you and I have at long last joined our children together, even though it may not be the ones we originally set out to match up. Erik, you have married yourself a wonderful woman, and believe me, a better bride I could not have chosen for you if I tried…..although in an odd way, I kind of did. I finally get to call Christine my daughter and if I am not mistaken, that little bundle of joy you are holding there is my grandson!" He extended his hands to Erik, unable to stand not having the baby in his arms a second longer.

Everyone was silent for a moment, all eyes on Erik as they waited to see what he would do. In the end he gave a sigh of resignation and handed the baby over with a grin, proudly presenting the child to his eager grandfather. Charles walked over to stand by Andrew, as the two men laughed and talked over how perfectly wonderful their mutual grandchild was. Christine took this opportunity to pull Erik to the other end of the room and talk more privately.

"Erik, please believe me when I say that I have no feelings of love for Philippe, and he has never had any for me. I love you… and only you." She said, looking him directly in the eye.

Erik gave a reluctant smile and took her in his arms, holding her tightly as he spoke in her ear.

"I know. Forgive me for being such a jealous fool, but I can't help feeling possessive when it comes to you, my little siren. You are _my_ wife after all and the mother of my child." He pulled back and kissed her, as if to stake his claim. "I may be able to forgive my brother for his one moment of weakness in the past, but I told you the day we married that I would not stand for any other man to kiss you but me."

"To which I wholeheartedly agreed." She reminded him. "Believe me, when you kiss me, it is the farthest thing from a cold fish as it could possibly get." She giggled, happy that he was now seeing the humor in it all. "Now come over and make peace with Philippe. You are going to be family for a long time, so best settle it now."

Erik reluctantly allowed her to lead him over to where Meg and Philippe stood, positioning himself in front of his wary brother.

"I have been informed by my beautiful wife, that I cannot hold you accountable for things done in the past, especially without your knowledge of how they might turn out in the future." Erik began, his voice still thick with jealousy.

Philippe gave Erik a tentative smile and extended his hand in friendship.

"We have known each other for less than two hours, Erik, and yet I find that once again I need to beg your forgiveness for my manners." Philippe said.

"I too _may_ have acted in haste." Erik agreed, shaking his brother's hand.

"I assure you, I never would have even dared look at Christine twice, had I known that one day she would become the wife of the Ghost Pirate." Philippe said jokingly. "Though recent evidence may suggest otherwise, I am no fool and I greatly prefer to keep my head squarely on my shoulders."

Philippe's words had the desired effect on Erik, making him laugh at his younger brother's jest. However his words only brought looks of confusion to Meg and Christine.

"A pirate?" Meg asked, a look of shock coming to her face.

"Ghost Pirate?" Christine chimed in, very interested in hearing the story behind that.

"Yes, Meg. Our brother here is a notorious pirate, isn't that exciting." Philippe told his sister.

"Really?" Meg seemed very thrilled by the news. "Oh, Christine you must tell me all about how you two met!" Her eyes grew wide as something suddenly occurred to her. "Was he the pirate who captured your ship at sea like we heard?"

"It is a very long story…." Christine began, taking Meg's hand and sitting down with the girl so she could relay the tale.

This left Erik and Philippe standing there, the younger man still a bit wary, but Erik quickly dispelled any further concerns with his next words.

"If you are so interested in pirates, Philippe, come over here and let me introduce you to one of the Phantom's bravest and most valued crew members." Erik said, putting his arm around Philippe's shoulders and leading him over to where Blake had been watching everything with an amused grin on his face.

.

.

A few hours later, after packing their bags and enjoying the ride to the Collingsworth estate, the newly blended family enjoyed a celebratory meal and rousing conversation. The tale of Christine masquerading as a boy aboard the Phantom, and how Erik came to discover her secret was of great amusement to all. Especially Meg, who claimed that it was the most romantic thing she had ever heard. Both Christine and Erik took turns filling in the details from both sides, with Blake interjecting a point or two when he felt they had missed something. Everyone was having such a marvelous time that no one wanted the night to end, but as the hour grew late and the candles burned low they knew it was time to turn in. Rooms had been prepared for all the guests, and as Erik closed the doors behind him he couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face.

"You appear quite pleased with yourself, my husband." Christine said, laying Aidan down in the cradle that had been set up in their room.

"Why shouldn't I be?" He asked, coming up behind her and slipping his arms round her waist as he kissed her neck, causing her to lean back against him and closed her eyes in pleasure. "I have a beautiful wife, a handsome son and now a father and two siblings. Not to mention the fact that I stand to inherit the house we are currently standing in. A far cry from the life of the wayward and heartless pirate I once was."

"Be careful how you speak of him, I fell in love with that pirate you know." She scolded, turning around to face him. She reached up and removed his mask, tossing it on a nearby chair as she encircled his neck with her arms. "It was that very pirate who won my heart and shall forever more hold it in his possession. After all, didn't you say that I was your bounty, won fair and square when you defeated the Damnation? And that according to maritime law, I rightly belong to you?" She said, reminding him of his words on their wedding day.

"That is true. Your heart is the best thing I ever stole in my whole career." He laughed. "The only thing worth keeping, and keep you I shall, my darling Christine. However, I now intend to keep you in style, to give you all the things a lady deserves. For that is what you are, a true Lady since you are married to the son of a Lord. Lord Erik William Wright Collingsworth." He told her, stepping back and making a sweeping low bow to her.

"That is quite a mouthful, my Lord." She told him with a deep curtsy. "Would you mind terribly if I just continued to call you Erik?" She laughed, once more coming up before him and leaning in seductively.

"As long as I can still call you my Christine." He told her, taking in a deep breath as her nearness began to affect him.

"Do you love me?" She asked, reaching up to kiss him teasingly on his lips, letting her hands begin to roam over his chest.

"If you ever have any doubts, I would be more than happy to prove it to you." He responded, his hands encircling her waist as he pulled her against him possessively.

"I think I would like that very much." Christine said as she smiled up at him.

"Now?" Erik took a step back, his voice uncertain yet hopeful. "Did your father say it was all right?"

"Since when do we need his permission?" She asked with a slight laugh.

"You know what I mean, is it safe? Since having the baby and all?" He explained, his eyes full of anticipation.

"Yes, it is quite safe. I did some reading on the subject quite some time ago, and I believe we have waited long enough." She told him, pulling him back into her arms. "So, if all the excitement from today's events has not left you too tired…." She said with a sly grin and a devilish gleam in her eyes.

Needing no further urging than that, Erik swept her up in his arms and took her over to the awaiting bed. He laid her down gently on the soft quilted comforter, his face never moving more than an inch away from hers.

"I am never too tired for that." He assured her, as he once more leaned in to taste the honey sweet kisses of his beautiful blue eyed angel.

.

.

**Uhhh….er….why don't we leave these two love birds alone for a while and hope that little Aidan sleeps very soundly and for more than a few hours. Ha ha.**

**Did you like how all the secrets came out?**

**How Philippe has a big case of hero worship for his older brother?**

**How Andrew, always the voice of reason, got everyone to calm down?**


	44. Chapter 44

**Ok, this is it folks. My last TWO chapters. Yes I am posting two in a row tonight so that I can end this all on a bang. Now don't forget to stop at the end of this chapter and post a review and let me know what you think before going on….OK? Thanks!**

.

**Chapter 44**

.

.

Several weeks passed and Charles wished to get back to South Port and see to his home and business. As arranged, Blake went with him, quite happy that it was less than a week's travel from Rochester. Erik's original plan to accompany the good doctor back to South Port soon changed, for the longer he stayed at Collingsworth manor, the more Erik felt he had found his true home at last. He still missed the sea, however now with his new name and title he knew he could always return to the waters again without the fear of being hunted down as a pirate. Andrew, along with Philippe and Meg, were doing all they could to make Erik feel comfortable and accepted and from what Christine could see, it was working. She had never seen Erik so relaxed around people who were not part of his crew, and he seemed eager to be in their company each day as they would head down to the dining hall for breakfast.

Meg was very excited to be an aunt and spent most of her time with Christine, offering her any and all assistance with taking care of Aidan. Erik too was kept busy exploring the grounds with Andrew and Philippe, or pouring over books and ledgers in the office as the full extent of the Collingsworth fortune was disclosed. Christine could see that her husband was beginning to take to the life of a young lord and his bond with his father grew each day. Thus it was not a surprise when Erik took her aside one day and broached the subject of their living situation.

"I know that we had planned on settling down someplace on the outskirts of South Port, so that we could be near your father." He began, his voice sounding a bit hesitant, as if he were afraid she might object to what he was about to propose. "And I would completely understand if you would rather not…but would it be such a terrible thing if we were to remain here on the estate for a while?"

Christine smiled up at him, reaching out to remove his mask, like she did quite often when they were alone.

"Erik, this is your family and your home, of course it would be acceptable to me if you wished to stay for a while. I can tell that you are enjoying getting to know your father and siblings. I would never deny you the opportunity to reacquaint with those who love you." Christine assured him.

"Yet what of you? Will you not miss _your_ father?" He asked.

"Of course I will miss him, but South Port is not that far away and he can visit as often as he likes, or we can visit him. Besides, it is very natural for a girl to leave her family and follow her husband wherever he may lead, and I would follow you to the ends of the earth." She told him with a wide smile. "And now that you are a titled man of society, we can live anywhere we like without fear of you being arrested, Lord Erik Collingsworth." She teased, liking how his face lit up slightly at the sound of his newly bestowed last name.

"What if I were to accept the offer that my father has set before me; to take over the Lordship and run the Collingsworth estate in his stead…and stay here permanently? Would you be willing to take on the duties of the Lady of the house?" Erik was becoming excited about the idea, and really hoped that Christine would be just as enthusiastic.

"My place is with you and I will stand at your side, whether you are a Lord or a pirate." She assured him, reaching up to encircle his neck with her arms, bringing their faces close together. "I will always love you, Erik. No matter where we live or what you choose as our last name."

"In that case, if it pleases you, we shall remain here permanently. I will become the new Lord Collingsworth, and you shall be my Lady Christine." He said, leaning down to kiss her gently.

"Mmmmmm, that sounds nice." She replied, a slight moan escaping her throat as Erik's lips slid down and found the pulse point of her neck.

"What sounds nice? Becoming part of high society?" Erik asked, exploring further.

"No…the part where I am _your lady_." Christine giggled. However her gentle laughter turned to a squeal of delight as Erik grabbed her around the waist, pulling her body flush with his as he backed her up until she collided with the bed.

"Well, my lady, let me show you just how much this Lord loves and desires his wife." He said in a teasing yet husky voice, one ripe with desire. And just as he suspected, he got no complaints from her as they both toppled onto the soft and inviting mattress. Nope, no complaints at all.

.

.

They had been at the Collingsworth manor for just a month when Erik finally felt comfortable enough to ask to be shown to the family crypt where his mother now lay. As Erik and Andrew walked down the path that led to the mausoleum Erik stopped to pick some of the flowers growing in the gardens to leave in remembrance. He recalled that his mother had always liked lilies, and was glad to find that they were in bloom for this occasion. When they arrived Erik could see that the large stone structure was indeed worthy to house such a fine woman as her final resting place. Taking a deep breath he followed Andrew inside, blinking as he adjusted to the light and stared at the marble crypt in front of him. Her name was inscribed on the end, and it brought tears to his eyes to see that instead of her maiden name Wright, Andrew had bestowed upon her the name Collingsworth, as he had wished to have given her on their wedding day.

"In my heart she had always been my wife. I saw no reason to deny her the title any longer." Andrew said, his hand reaching out to trace the grooves that had carved out her name.

"She never stopped loving you either." Erik confessed, laying the flowers on top of the crypt. He had spent so many years thinking his mother had been a fool for holding on to her love for a man who he had believed abandoned them. Yet through it all, her feelings had remained just as true as Andrew's had, never allowing that spark to fade or diminish. He had never understood her devotion, her fortitude to remain faithful in the face of such hardships, but now as he thought of his love for Christine, it all made perfect sense.

He watched as Andrew pulled out the pocket watch, that he now never seemed to be without, and looked at his mother's picture lovingly.

"I am glad that she always had something of mine to remind her of how much I loved her." He said in a quiet voice as if lost in a memory.

"Yes, she kept it on her always, she never went anywhere without that watch." Erik assured him.

Andrew looked up at Erik, his face slightly puzzled at first but then melting into an expression of genuine affection.

"I was not talking about the watch, I meant she had you. You, Erik, were the one true product of our love, and it warms my heart to know that she valued you above all else in this world. I envy her the time you two shared, how she got to see you grow up, setting you on the course of becoming the man you are now. I only wish that you had found your way back to me sooner."

Erik shifted nervously, and raked his fingers through his hair at his father's words, not sure if he should relate the tale of how he had come here when he was fifteen. In the end he decided he owed it to the man before him, to be honest in all things.

"I feel the need to confess that this is not the first time I have set foot on the Collingsworth estate." He began, causing Andrew to look at him in surprise.

"Really? You were here before? When?" He asked.

"Right after mother died, I sought you out…with the intent of killing you." Erik now found that this admission was difficult to own up to, a surge of guilt running through him for his misguided attempt at murder.

"You came here before…to end my life?" Andrew stated, his hand reaching out to steady himself against the stone wall.

"I am now ashamed to admit it, but yes. I was so angry and filled with bitter rage over the idea that you had abandoned us because of my face, that I came here to kill you in retaliation for the death of my mother. I waited in the bushes near your front door until you came out, eager to let my blade find retribution." Erik continued, not holding anything back or sparing any details.

"I…see." Andrew was trying to sound calm about all this, but Erik could detect a hint of latent fear in his voice. "So if murdering me was your intent, why is it that I am not currently a corpse, rotting in this crypt?"

"I saw you with Philippe and Meg, and they stayed my hand. I did not wish to take from them the love of a father…as I had believed it had been stolen from me. I had no animosity towards them and I knew I would destroy their lives by taking yours. I did not tell you this to upset you, but I felt I needed to be honest…and I ask your forgiveness for my deadly intentions back then." Erik was not one to apologize, and had done so very little in his life…until he met Christine.

"Well…" Andrew began, doing his best to put on a brave face in the light of such disturbing news. "While I admit that this news is a bit unsettling, I completely understand your line of thinking. You were a grief stricken young man who felt the need for revenge." He then got a sly gleam in his amber eyes, one that Christine often said Erik must have inherited. "However, in my prime I was quite the fighter, so who is to say that you would have taken me so easily? Who knows…I might have even bested you."

"Not likely." Erik answered, giving no hint of arrogance, simply speaking the truth. "I learned at a very early age how to fight dirty, my mask and face being the catalyst for this. I am afraid I would not have given you the opportunity to defend yourself honorably."

"And yet you showed honor by allowing me to live. I would expect nothing less from Abigail's son…from my son." Andrew said, placing his hand on Erik's shoulder, telling him with this comforting touch that all was forgiven. "Is this when you decided to go to sea? To be a pirate?" Andrew now guided Erik out of the mausoleum and over to a stone bench under a nearby tree, hoping he would elaborate more on this, as it was a tale he wished to hear.

"Yes, I had no reason to remain on land and the sea offered me something I had not received anywhere else...freedom from hate and prejudice. For on a pirate ship it didn't matter what you looked like or what your past was, it only mattered if you could handle a sword and follow orders. I quickly found that I could do both."

"How did you come to be captain of your own ship?" Andrew did not doubt Erik's skill or sailing prowess, but he was still curious.

This caused Erik to chuckle slightly with a shake of his head.

"Partly by skill, partly by pure accident." He began leaning back against the tree and crossing his arms as he began the tale. "After going to sea I moved around from ship to ship for ten years or so, working my way up from galley boy to navigator, while honing my skills and learning all I could about sailing. I had been serving for several years under the flag of a pirate captain named James Morgan, when we found our ship engaged in a fierce battle with a Russian cutthroat called Drago. We were hopelessly out manned and out gunned, and not too long into the battle Captain Morgan was killed in an exchange of fire. The first mate was dead as well, so with no one else willing to take the lead, I soon found myself in the position of crossing swords with Drago himself. We battled for quite some time, both of us almost equally matched, however he had a few years of skill, not to mention a few pounds, on me so I was not completely sure I would come out victorious. In the end I offered a compromise, promising him a take of the next three ships we plundered, if he would stand down and spare the ship and crew. This idea intrigued Drago, and he agreed on one condition…that I would lift my mask and show him what I hid beneath it. I had not willingly shown my face to another human since my mother, but it seemed the only way for us to come out of the ordeal alive…so I did it. I will give the man credit, he stood there and looked at me, even if he did take an involuntary step back at first. Yet he stuck to his bargain and let us sail away with the promise I had made to him about cutting him in on our next three plunders."

"Is that when you became captain?" Andrew asked, his pride showing in his voice over his son's willingness to do whatever it took to see that his crew was spared.

"Yes. Once the ship was free, a vote was cast and I was elected as the new captain. Not long after that I changed the name of the ship to the Phantom, and began my life as a full time pirate. I kept my bargain with Drago and we have maintained a respectful partnership ever since, he being willing to buy whatever goods we would take for a good price, but even I was never foolish enough to cross him. As men from the original crew either left the ship or were killed, I did my best to be very selective of who I hired on, wanting only the best fighters, but men who had morals and a conscience. I might have been a pirate but I was still Abigail Wrights son, and I intended to live up to her memory when it came to what was right or wrong morally."

"Is this how you came to choose your first mate, the one you and Christine speak so highly of? This Nadir Khan?" Andrew continued, enjoying the exciting tales that Erik was weaving.

"No, I did not choose him….he kind of fell into my lap, so to speak." Erik laughed, his eyes now getting a far off look as he thought back of the day he first laid eyes on that pesky Persian.

.

It had been a difficult battle, the ship and crew had been quite formidable, but in the end, the merchant ship was no match for the Phantom and her captain. Erik had known that this ship was crewed solely by men who were criminals marked for death, and had very few qualms about carrying out the original sentence on those who chose to fight and not yield. When the ship was theirs, and the remaining crew and slaves rounded up, it was then that he took note of one man in particular. A man with olive brown skin and a kind hearted face. His original plan was to set the remaining crew members adrift in a few of the long boats, knowing that a small island was within rowing distance if they had the will to survive. Erik did not want any of these criminals crewing for him, but neither did he see the need for cold blooded murder.

Yet for some reason this foreign looking man made Erik take pause. He stood there, his hands still locked in the shackles he had been confined in, but he carried himself proudly, his stubborn chin held high and his eyes defiant. This was no common thief, it was obvious that this man had once been respected and held in high regard, yet why was he now a slave?

Erik approached the man, wincing slightly as he caught the odor coming off of him. Apparently the captain of this vessel did not allow his captives to bathe regularly…or at all.

"Who might you be?" Erik asked him, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the man sternly.

"My name is Nadir Khan." He replied, his accent quite thick, causing Erik to strain to understand every word. "And who may I inquire is asking?"

Erik raised an eyebrow at his words. The man was bold, he had to give him credit for that.

"I am the captain of the Phantom, the one who holds your life in his hands." Erik answered, his voice a low grown by now.

"Captain?" Nadir seemed perplexed by this. "I thought pirate captains always wore large hats with feathers in them?" He said in an almost disappointed tone.

"And I thought slaves knew their place, having had some manners beaten into them."

"I am no criminal or slave!" Nadir spat, hating to have his character maligned.

"Yet you stand before me in chains, giving evidence otherwise." Erik pointed out.

"_Looks_ can be deceiving." Nadir said, motioning towards Erik's mask. "You act and sound to be a merciless cutthroat, yet you choose to spare those who survived your initial onslaught. Telling me that there is more to you than meets the eye."

"Setting men adrift on the ocean or marooning them on an island can hardly be termed mercy." Erik countered, not sure he liked this man's bold nature or his reference to his mask.

"Then what must I do not to be lumped in with those vagabonds I have unfortunately been thrown in with?" Nadir asked, his eyes straying over to where the other criminals were being led to the side of the ship to be loaded into the longboats.

"Nothing. I do not accept wanton criminals amongst my crew." Erik told him firmly, turning to walk away. It was best he simply forgot about this man and let him go with the rest as planned. He was obviously trouble, and he had no time for trouble.

"I can fight." The man boasted, causing Erik stop and turn back around to look at him.

"So can every man here. What makes you any more special than them?"

"I can best you." Nadir challenged, once more squaring his shoulders as he taunted the masked captain before him. When he walked back over to him and stood only inches away, his eyes ablaze with a deadly fire, Nadir wondered if he had just said the wrong thing and was now going to die for his audacity.

"Are you challenging me, Mr. Khan?" Erik hissed. Normally he would have enjoyed giving this man a sound thrashing, but the fact that he had just challenged him in front of his crew angered him. He would _have_ to fight him now or risk placing doubt in the minds of all his men. Damn him, he knew this foreigner was trouble the moment he laid eyes on him.

"What do I have to lose? If you beat me I am in no worse shape than I was before. However if I win…I claim my freedom as the prize." He demanded.

"And since I do _not_ intend to fail…I suppose I have nothing to lose either." Erik gave a dark chuckle that caused a shiver to run down Nadir's spine. He then turned to a few of his men and spoke loudly. "Unlock his shackles and give him a sword."

Nadir waited as one of the pirates did as instructed, rubbing his sore wrists for a moment before he was handed a blade in which to defend himself. In Persia he was used to wielding a kilij blade, but if he were to avoid death this day, he would need to make this weapon work for him. He noted that this pirate captain was not even facing him, having drawn his sword but stood with his back to him as he ran his finger up and down the metal blade. Was he baiting him? Taunting his skills in hopes of coaxing the first move out of him?

"What are you waiting for? A written invitation?" Erik said in a mocking tone.

"I am waiting for you to face me like a man. I do not stab my enemies in the back…I prefer to watch them die." Nadir answered bravely, even though he had to force his hand to stop shaking.

Erik turned slowly to face the Persian. Trouble or not, this man intrigued him to no end.

"Fine then. Shall we begin?" Erik asked, giving a slight bow.

Now with his opponent facing him, Nadir did indeed make the first move and the battle was on. As the swords clashed, the sound ringing through the air, every eye turned to watch these two men locked in mortal combat. Their techniques were quite different, both having learned their skills with a sword on opposite ends of the earth, yet they both sought only one goal…to come out victorious. The battle felt like it lasted quite a while, both men beginning to tire slightly before Nadir made one wrong move, opening himself up for a split second, and Erik wisely took advantage of that moment. Bringing his blade around in an arcing slice he cut through both cloth and skin as he left a deep wound on the Persian's right arm, from his shoulder to his elbow. Nadir cried out in pain as he dropped to his knees, holding is arm as his weapon clattered to the deck in front of him. Erik had won.

Advancing on his fallen opponent, Erik let the blade of his sword lay across Nadir's left shoulder, the cold steel kissing his neck as it rested there threateningly.

"It appears you should have taken the opportunity I gave you to stab me in the back after all." Erik chided, as he looked down into the man's pain filled eyes.

"I would never lower myself to stabbing a man in the back, no matter how desperate I was." Nadir assured him, once more his chin coming up in defiance. "Kill me if you wish, but I go to my grave knowing I shall die with honor and not as a slave." He then tilted his head to the sky and closed his eyes, waiting bravely for the final blow that would end his life.

Erik stared at him in wonder. Damn this Persian, he was really starting to become irritating! Erik's head told him to swing his sword and let the death stroke fly, but his gut was telling him otherwise. That even though he was mixed up with a band of criminals and slaves, this man was nothing like them. He had honor and courage, two things that Erik admired above all else. Dare he let the man live? Perhaps even take him on as a crew member? Well if he did, the man would need to learn to speak plainer English, that was certain… not to mention take a bath.

"Get up." Erik said, in an exasperated tone as he slid his sword back into its sheath.

Nadir opened his eyes in shock, had he heard correctly? Was this man letting him live?

"I do not understand." He said, looking up at the masked captain in wonder.

"Nor do I. I have no idea why I am letting you live, but I swear that if you give me one moment of regret on this, I will recant my decision and end your miserable life without a second thought." He threatened. He then turned and signaled to one of his men. "Jock, stitch him up before he bleeds to death and then get him settled, he will be joining the crew." He then looked directly at the Nadir as he rose to his feet. "On a trial basis, that is."

Nadir stared in amazement at his new captain. Something told him that his fate had just changed for the better, giving him a sense of hope he had not felt since he had left Persia in chains.

"I will not let you down, captain." Nadir assured him, suddenly finding he had a measure of respect for this mysterious masked man. "By sparing me today you have won my loyalty, and as custom dictates in my country, I pledge my life to your service. I promise that you will not regret your decision."

"Something tells me that I will…and often." He said with a shake of his head before he turned and walked away. "Now take a bath, Mr. Khan, or I will toss you overboard simply to rid my ship of your stench."

.

"And many times over the years I did regret sparing his life, especially when he developed this odd fascination for mermaids." Erik laughed, looking over at his father's enthralled face as he finished his tale. "However, each time it was overshadowed by the knowledge that taking him on was one of the wisest things I had ever done. Within no time he had elevated his way to the rank of first mate, proving himself to be my most valued crew member… and unquestionably the best friend I ever had."

"Will you miss him…and the sea?" Andrew asked, his voice full of worry.

"I will not lie and tell you no. The sea has been good to me, and the freedom it afforded was very appealing." He admitted. "However, there is something to be said for living on land, and there is nothing that compares to having the love of a good woman like Christine."

"Dare I hope that you have decided to take me up on my offer then? To stay here at the estate, and take your rightful place as the next Lord Collingsworth?" He inquired hopefully.

"I have spoken about the idea to Christine." Erik admitted.

"And?"

He now turned and faced the eager man, his eyes showing just how much he was hoping Erik would say yes. It touched his heart to see that this man, his father, wanted so much for him to stay.

"Christine and I would be honored to stay on here at Collingsworth manor." He told him, watching as Andrew's face lit up like a spark, tears hovering in his eyes over the joyous news.

"You have made me the happiest father in the world, Erik. I have dreamed for so long of the day I could pass on my title and wealth to you, to give you all the things a father wishes for his son."

"Yet, before I do, there is something I feel should be broached between us." Erik said, turning his eyes towards the ground in apprehension.

"What is that?" Andrew asked, perplexed at Erik's sudden change in mood.

"My face." He said in a hushed tone. "Before you welcome me into this family, I feel you should see what it is you're are getting. Instead of a son, you might instead be gaining a monster."

"Erik, I told you before that it didn't…." Andrew began, but he was cut off.

"No, I refuse to accept my place in this house without you knowing the truth." Erik insisted, still not able to look at him, yet determined to see it through.

"Very well, Erik. If it is what you wish, then by all means, take off your mask." Andrew replied, sitting up strait as he waited, practically holding his breath as he watched Erik slowly reach his hand upwards.

A cold sweat raced through Erik as he felt the air touch his face, revealing the gnarled skin and jutting bone to his father, wordlessly turning to give him a clear view. The two men locked their identical sets of amber eyes on one another, and time seemed to stand still for a few moments, neither one daring to speak. Then Andrew's hand slowly rose and reached out to touch Erik's cheek ever so lightly as a single tear slid down the older man's face. Suddenly he reached forward and pulled Erik into a desperate embrace, spanning the years as he held him close.

"I am so sorry that you ever felt you needed to hide yourself from me, my son. Yet know this, I loved you before you were born, and that love has only grown stronger since I have come to know you as a man. I admire your courage, your honor and I wholeheartedly approve of your choice in a wife." He said with a slight grin. "I would be honored to have you claim me as your father…just as I have always claimed you as my son."

Erik was speechless. He had spent most of his life hating this man and now he could not imagine his life without him. So many good things had happened ever since he had met Christine. It was she who taught him to love again, to take a chance and open up his heart once more. Now he not only had a beautiful wife and son, but a brother and sister and a father as well. With his emotions running so high, all Erik could do to express his joy and gratitude was to pull his father in for yet another embrace, the two men laughing as they held on to one another tightly.

.

Up in their room, Christine stood at the window and gazed down at the father and son siting just beyond the garden, tears streaming down her own cheeks as she watched them. She then looked down at the baby in her arms and smiled.

"I think your daddy and grandfather have finally come to terms with their past." She whispered. "And I think that means that we have all just found a home."

.

.

That night at dinner Andrew couldn't seem to stop smiling, causing Meg and Philippe to wonder what had him so excited. He did not keep them in suspense for long.

"So tell me Philippe, do you still have your heart set on seeing some of the wonders this world has to offer, or have you changed your mind and wish to follow in your brother's footsteps and find yourself a fine lady to marry, like Christine?" The elderly Lord asked, reaching over to take Christine's hand and kiss it lovingly.

"I…I…" Philippe sputtered, almost choking on his wine at his father's question. "How did you know I wished to travel?"

"Come now, you do not think me both blind and a fool, do you?" Andrew laughed. "I was young once myself, and had dreams of seeing the world. However when my father took ill, the duties of this estate fell upon me at a rather young age and any hopes of a vagabond life were quickly extinguished. And while I will admit that I had initially hoped that you would assume the responsibilities of your station and settle down right away, it appears that now you do not have to."

"Why is that?" Philippe asked, taken aback yet his eyes widening in excitement.

"Because your brother here has at last accepted my offer, and will now be taking his rightful place as the next Lord Collingsworth." Andrew announced with all the pride a father could possess.

Meg squealed with glee and jumped up from her chair as she launched herself at Christine, hugging her around the neck tightly.

"You will be staying on permanently then? Oh I am so happy I could burst!" The petite blond said. "Now I will not be the only woman here in a sea of men."

"Oh Meg, trust me, this is nothing compared to what I went through being the only woman on a ship of forty pirates out in the middle of the ocean!" Christine laughed, hugging the girl back. "Yet I too am very excited to be staying on permanently." She then gave her husband a warm smile as she squeezed his hand under the table.

"You don't mind taking on the task then, Erik?" Philippe asked, the gratefulness showing in his voice.

"Not at all, little brother." Erik assured him, knowing that with the revealing of his face in the garden that day, all is cares and concerns over accepting the position had been wiped away. His father knew all about him now and still claimed him as his heir, a fact that continued to shock Erik to the core. He lifted Aidan up off his lap and held his son before his face as he watched the baby smile at him. "In fact I find I am looking forward to learning all there is to know about running this estate, knowledge I hope to one day pass on to my own son."

"And as long as you are not in too big of a hurry to spread your wings, Philippe, and would be willing to stay on here a while longer as I educate Erik on all the details of Lordship, I might actually be tempted to join you on a journey or two. I too wouldn't mind seeing a few places I have only read about, such as India or Africa." Andrew suggested, pleased when Philippe's face lit up at the prospect of having him as a traveling companion.

"I would be delighted, father!" Philippe assured him. Now it was he who could not seem to wipe the smile from his face.

"It is all settled then. Erik will become my successor and I will at last get to do a few of the things I have always dreamed of as well." He then looked over at Erik, watching him as he held a spoon out in front of Aidan as his little chubby fingers grabbed for the shiny object, wishing to shove it in his eager mouth. "Yet I can think of no better dream coming true than to have you back in my life Erik. You, Christine and little Aidan being here has truly warmed the heart of this tired old man."

"Not too old and tired I hope, father!" Philippe laughed, bringing the mood of the room back to a light hearted one. "I have plans to see a lot of places and you best stay spry if you intend to keep up with me."

"Oh don't you worry." Andrew laughed. "I have a feeling it is you who will be running to catch up with me."

For the rest of the evening, the Collingsworth home rang with laughter, just as it would many, many more times in the future.

.

.

**Oh this just warms the cold cockles of my heart….and really there is nothing worse than cold cockles! (for those who have never heard that saying – according to the dictionary it refers to the place of one's deepest feeling in the heart)**

**So stop here now and tell me what you thought of this chapter BEFORE you move on to the next chapter...the last one.  
**

**What did you think of how Erik became a Captain?**

**Of his first meeting with Nadir?**

**Of him showing his dad his face?**

**And of he and Philippe's plan to travel and leave the place to Erik and Christine?**


	45. Chapter 45

**And now dear readers….I give you the last chapter. I hope it fulfills all your expectations and allows you to leave my story with a smile on your face.**

.

**Chapter 45**

**Epilogue**

.

.

Erik sat at his desk, studying the information about the estate's financial accounts. It had been a very good year and from what he had seen so far, the new Lord Collingsworth felt that this upcoming season would be even better. As he signed and addressed a letter to his solicitors in England, he had to chuckle at the strange twist of fate that had brought him to this. He once would have thought that being responsible for running such a large estate as this would have drove him insane. Especially after enjoying the life of a free spirited pirate, but instead Erik found it quite satisfying, and at times even exhilarating.

There was never a dull moment with so many business deals to oversee and the number of people requiring his attention. His father and Philippe had worked side by side with him for the first year, explaining all the duties and responsibilities of a Lord. However, once he felt that Erik had more than acquainted himself with the job, Andrew relinquished the title to him and went into retirement, heading off to travel with Philippe as promised. In fact, Erik and Christine had received a letter just last week, telling them how much fun he and Philippe were having in India, exploring the temples and sampling the spicy cuisine. Philippe was delighted to have such an enthusiastic traveling companion, and the two men seemed made for adventure.

Erik however, was now only too happy to remain on the estate and enjoy his perfect family. Christine had embraced her new role as lady of the house, and Erik knew that there was not a servant or employee who had not fallen under her captivating spell. Their son Aidan was nearly two years old now and absolutely the apple of his father's eye, the small child having worked his way into every crevice of his heart. Erik could not have imagined how content and happy he could be playing the part of husband and father, but each day seemed to bring new surprises and new joys to his already idyllic life. The latest one being just yesterday when Christine had given him the most perfect news of all… that they would soon be blessed with a second child.

"Are you sure?" Erik had asked, his eyes wide with excitement, as he looked down at her deceptively tiny waist.

"I have it on good authority from the doctor who came by just this morning." She laughed, pleased that this time _she_ got to be the one to announce the happy news to her husband. "However, if you prefer I will get a second opinion from my father when he and Commodore Edwards come to visit next week."

Erik was so happy with the news that he picked her up and swung her around several times before setting her back down gently, the broad smile never leaving his face as he told her over and over again just how much he loved her.

"We should have a girl this time." Erik announced, matter of factly. "It would please me very much to see a little princess with chestnut curls running around this house."

"Well I am not sure I can guarantee that, but I will do my best." Christine laughed. "However, another boy would also be nice. I think Aidan would enjoy having a brother to play with, after all you and Philippe seem to enjoy spending time together, when he is home."

"True, a brother is a nice thing to have." Erik mused, recalling how quickly the two men had bonded over the last two years. Philippe had been quite eager to learn as many things as Erik had been willing to teach him, from sword fighting to sailing techniques. He had found it quite satisfying to have formed such close ties with his brother, and this bond soon extended to Meg as well, Erik's protective nature now encompassing her welfare and future too. No suitor that came calling stood a chance after being grilled by her father, Philippe _and_ Erik. As a pirate, his life had often deepened on making a quick and accurate assessment of a man's character, and this skill now served him well in reading the intentions of young men who came to call. Much to Meg's dismay, of course.

A tapping sound behind him pulled Erik's attention away from his thoughts, and as he turned in his chair a wide smile crossed his lips. Aidan was standing outside the large window holding a fist full of flowers, and pounding his chubby palm against the glass in attempts to get his father's attention. Rising from his chair Erik knelt down in front of the boy and put his hand on the window to meet his son's. The boy's dark curly hair bobbed up and down as he squealed with glee when his father tried to grab the flowers he was offering him through the glass, feigning a look of surprise and shock when he was not able to grasp them. Aidan pressed his nose against the pane, his toothy grin melting Erik's heart, before he turned with a laugh and ran back to where Christine was waiting for him in the garden. When her eyes met Erik's, she smiled and waved, the love that shone there being the main reason for all the happiness he had in this world. Not for the first, or last time, he wondered how he had been so fortunate to have won such a prize as his Christine. The years had not dulled his passion for her, and it was almost sinful how she could still enflame his desire with just a look or touch. Yes, Erik thought to himself, he was indeed a very contented man.

As he returned to his desk, he picked up the next letter in the stack of mail that he needed to go through, and found it came from Raoul Dubois. Erik gave a sly smile as he sat back in his chair and began to reminisce about how the French Captain had come to work for the Collingsworth family over a year ago.

.

It had all happened over a business ventures he and his father had decided to invest in. It was an import/export company located in France and when the need for a man to captain their fleet of ships suddenly arose, both he and Christine immediately thought of Raoul. The decided he would be the perfect man for the job, seeing as how he was quite fluent in the language and more than qualified for the job of fleet captain. Erik wrote to him, purposefully hiding his identity behind his new name and title, and anxiously awaited the Frenchman's arrival. Erik had positioned himself by the window, his back to the door when his butler showed him in.

"Good afternoon, Lord Collingsworth. I am Captain Raoul Dubois, at your service." He said, politely introducing himself to the mysterious Lord who had summoned him to his grand home.

"At my service?" Erik said, slowly turning around as he watched the light of recognition wash over Raoul's face. "I rather like the sound of that."

"Mon dieu! Erik?" He gasped. "How on earth…I had heard that you had left the sea and had gone straight…but ….a Lord?" Raoul found he had to sit down before he fell down from shock.

"Yes, fate is a very strange mistress and it turns out I have come into quite an inheritance. Land and title, so it seems." He laughed, enjoying the bewildered look on his former enemy's face. "While I admit there are times I do miss the sight of the vast ocean and the sound of the waves, I find it is nothing compared to the rolling hills that surround the estate and the laughter of my family at the dinner table."

"Am I to believe that the notorious Pirate Captain Erik has at last been tamed?" He chuckled, settling into a more comfortable form of conversation. "I guess now we will never find out if I could have taken you in battle."

"Oh, you couldn't have…trust me." Erik said matter of factly, causing the smile to leave Raoul's face momentarily.

"Really? However, now that I have discovered your true identity, what is to stop me from turning you in, Lord Collingsworth? I believe that crimes for piracy do not have a statute of limitations and you still carry a very substantial price on your head." Raoul pointed out, crossing his legs and folding his hands as if pleased with himself.

"I believe there are three reasons that will stop you. One, you know I would kill you first. Two, you would never risk Christine's wrath by doing such a foolish thing. And three, if you turn me in, how will I ever be able to offer you the position of Captain of the fleet of ships I intend to launch this spring." Erik told him, leaning back in his chair, waiting for the offer to sink in.

"Fleet Captain?" Raoul repeated, sitting up straight with a stunned look on his face. "You want me to work for you? To Captain your ships?"

Erik couldn't tell if the idea thrilled Dubois or if he was completely offended.

"Twice I offered you the chance to turn pirate and join my crew, but I believe you would agree that this is a step up from that proposal." He pointed out.

"Why me?" Raoul asked, not quite sure what to say.

"Because you are French and that is where my ships will be heading and you are an excellent sailor, having more than proven to me that you are capable of handling yourself in dangerous situations. But most of all because you are a man of honor and principle…. and I mean that as the most terrible of insults." Erik added with a grin. "I assure you, that you will be receiving a large pay increase from what you are currently making, and you will be given complete autonomy on how you govern your ships and men. You will of course have to clear some things with me, but otherwise you are in charge. How long do you think you will need to decide?" He asked.

"None….I mean…yes, I accept your offer, most assuredly!" Raoul stammered, standing up and extending his hand to Erik as if to seal the deal quickly before he changed his mind.

"Excellent." Erik nodded, gripping his hand and shaking it firmly. "Glad to have you on board."

Just then the door to the office opened and Christine came in carrying Aidan in her arms. When she saw the two men locked in a friendly handshake she let out a pent up breath of relief.

"I am glad to see that you two are capable of being in the same room without it leading to blows." She laughed, handing Erik his son as she stepped forward to embrace Raoul warmly. A loud clearing of the throat by Erik however cut the hug short, as she stepped back with an amused chuckle. Her husband had always been a very jealous man, but when it came to Captain Dubois, his possessiveness was just a bit off the charts. "Am I to assume that you have accepted the job, Raoul?"

"I would be a fool to pass up an opportunity such as this. The Collingsworth name is known far and wide for recognizing excellent business deals, and I for one do not intend on missing out on the chance to get in on the ground floor of this one." He laughed, still amazed at his good fortune.

"Wonderful!" Christine said. "You men can work out the details later, right now I have lunch waiting in the parlor, and I am dying to hear about everything you have been up to since the last letter you sent to my father's house, which I have to point out was nearly eight months ago." She told him, putting on her best hurt face.

"A thousand apologies, my Lady." Raoul said. "I will endeavor to make up for such an ill-mannered oversight by answering every question you pose to me during lunch. However, I find that in light of today's unexpected events, I too have quite a few things I wish to have explained as well." He laughed, looking over at Erik who now hardly resembled the vicious pirate who had struck fear into the hearts of many…including himself. While he still seemed quite strong and formidable, Raoul could tell by the way he looked at the boy in his arms and the woman at his side, that Erik's marauding days were long behind him. He had hung up his cutlass for good, and now fought for a different kind of treasure, a family. One that the French Captain found he envied more than ever.

By the time that Raoul took leave of the Collingsworth hospitality several days later; it had become very evident to Erik that the French Captain was quite taken with his sister Meg. Christine later informed him that the feelings were not simply one sided either, saying that Meg had been unable to keep her eyes off of Raoul as well. Erik was not sure how he felt about that, but in the end decided that he had no objections to Dubois courting his little sister…..providing it was a very long and drawn out courtship.

.

A knock at his office door once more broke Erik out of his past reflections, as his butler, Gerard, came in.

"Begging your pardon, your Lordship, but you have a visitor." He told him as he approached his desk.

"Who is it?" Erik asked, distracted by the letter in his hand, that he had not yet finished reading.

"He would not give his name, sir. He only asked me to give you this, saying you would understand what it meant." The butler handed him a wrapped package.

Curious, Erik took it from him and pulled the string loose that held the brown paper wrapping around the object. It was a book, and from the looks of it, a brand new one. Erik opened it and read the title to himself _'The Siren of the Sea' _and beneath it was the words '_Dedicated to my Captain and his Lady'_. At first Erik was at a loss, but suddenly the realization struck him, as a wide grin spread over his face and his heart began to beat loudly in his chest.

"Show him in at once!" Erik told the startled Gerard, rising to his feet.

Gerard complied, scurrying from the room to show the guest in.

Erik could hardly hold the book in his hands, his excitement so great in anticipation of who he hoped it would be. His patience was rewarded when he caught sight of the pleasant faced man with brown hair and dark eyes, who came through the door. The size of his smile matched only by that of Erik's.

"Nadir!" He yelled, dropping the book on the desk as he strode forward to meet his old friend with a firm embrace. "Good lord, man, get a look at you!" He told him, stepping back to take in the full effect. He was neatly groomed, wore the clothes of a fine gentleman and carried a large plumed hat in his hands. "I would have hardly recognized you if I had passed you on the street."

"The same can be said of you… your_ Lordship_?" Nadir said, putting emphasis on the last word.

"So tell me, where have you been? What have you been doing? Christine and I have tried to follow the exploits of the Phantom as best we could, but for the last year we have heard nothing, no sightings or anything. The lack of word has become quite a concern, leaving us to fear the worst. It will do Christine's heart good to see you alive and well, as it most assuredly does mine." Erik told him, guiding him over to sit down in one of the large chairs in front of his desk, occupying the other one himself.

"Well after you left the Phantom we continued on as usual, capturing ships and searching for treasure, but soon we all realized that without you and Christine onboard nothing felt the same anymore. So we took a vote and decided that we would go for one last score and call it quits." Nadir explained.

"One last score?" Erik's eyes narrowed slightly. "You didn't..."

"Oh yes we did." Nadir grinned. "Of course we took extra precautions this time, went better armed, and manned to the hilt. It took several days to haul the rest of that treasure out of that blasted volcano, the angry thing rumbling every second we were there, but we did it."

"What about the cannibals?" Erik asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"Well…" Nadir began, his face turning dark. "I am afraid we had to give them some sort of peace offering, to stave off their appetite so to speak. So I made the supreme sacrifice and cut off my own leg and served it up to their chief for dinner."

At first Erik was aghast, his mouth falling open at the idea of his first mate's severed limb. Then suddenly he realized that Nadir was literally pulling his leg, as the Persian reached down and yanked up one side of his trousers, exposing the very real leg still attached to the rest of him.

"You had me going there." Erik admitted, giving a sigh of relief.

"Well I have become a very good story teller, as you can see from my book that was just published." Nadir grinned proudly, indicating to the volume on the desk before him. "You see once we had the treasure we all decided to take our cut and go straight, just like you had, and since we are less known by name or sight, blending in with normal society turned out to not be that hard. Miller and Toby have since opened up a well-respected restaurant at Port au Prince and Vane is running a tavern not far off from them. Morehouse and a few of the others started up a charter service around the Virgin Islands and Butler actually got a job teaching navigational instruction at some school. The rest of the men have either gone back to land or found other jobs at sea, but each one is quite set for life because of Red Blood's treasure. Which reminds me…" He said, taking a slip of paper out of his pocket and handing it to Erik.

"What is this?" He asked, recognizing it as a deposit note from a bank.

"We all felt it was only fair to set aside one share of the treasure for you and Christine. After all, if it had not been for the two of you we would never have had the map or known how to read the clues on it. So I put your share in a bank in Kingston. You can access it anytime you wish." Nadir explained.

"You should not have done that. We are more than comfortable financially. You all should have split this up between yourselves." Erik argued, trying to hand the paper back.

"No, fair is fair. Donate it to an orphanage or a bunch of nuns for all I care, but I will not be taking it back. Besides, I certainly don't need it. You see, not only do I still have my share of the treasure, I have became a world famous novelist… well maybe not world famous yet, but I am working on it. I did have to hire some young scholarly type to help me out here and there, but every word in that book is all mine. Turns out, tales about pirates are more popular than we knew and I have a whole gold mine worth of them just locked away in this noggin of mine. This first book I loosely based on yours and Christine's story and how you two met. I of course exercised what they call 'artistic license' when it came to some of the more fanciful adventures I described, adding in a mermaid or two just to lend to the excitement of the story. My publisher has already requested I write another, and has given me a large advancement as incentive. I am quite in demand you see."

"I see. Are you perhaps in demand by any particular lady? Preferably one with two legs and no scales." Erik laughed.

"Me settle down with just one woman?" Nadir laughed out loud that the thought. "Come now Erik, you should know me better than that. There is enough of me to go around and I would hate to disappoint all the lovely ladies out there by settling down with only one. And believe me, since I have written a book, there does not seem to be any shortage of pretty lasses who wish to share my company."

"Well, we feel very privileged that you could find time in your busy social schedule to visit with us." Erik laughed, unbelievably happy to hear that things had turned out so well for his former crew and First Mate. "What has become of the Phantom? Did you sell her?"

"Thought about it, but just couldn't bring myself to part with the old girl." Nadir told him. "So I have her in dry dock for now, figuring you might have some ideas about how best to use her, seeing that you are this big business man and all." Nadir laughed.

"I am glad you kept her." Erik smiled. "I believe the Phantom would make an excellent flag ship for the fleet of merchant ships I have, currently under the command of Captain Dubois."

"Really, you got Dubois working for you now? Well, that sounds like a tale I wish to hear more about." Nadir said with an amused look in his eye.

"How did you find out where we were?" Erik asked, wondering if perhaps they were not hiding their identities as well as they'd hoped.

"That was actually pretty easy, since I knew just where to look. You see one of the last places we stopped before hanging up our pirate hats was Cannon Bay. That's when Rosalie told us how she had anonymously received a scandalously large sum of money that allowed her to buy the Crimson Cutlass last year and retire from her former profession and now serve strictly as the owner. You two may have thought you were being covert, but she knew exactly where the money had come from, and she gave me the address that had been written on the letter explaining how to access the funds. I have to tell you that she has done wonders with that place, classing it up so much that I doubt a poor sod like me would now be able to get lucky there even with a whole fist full of gold." Nadir said, almost in frustration.

"I am glad. Not that you can't get lucky, but that Rosalie is taken care of. It really bothered Christine to think of her continuing in her profession when we had the means to help her out. She will be very pleased to hear Rosalie put the money to good use." Erik nodded, his respect and admiration for the former bar maid having never wavered over the years.

"Tell me, what has become of Blake? Is he still with you?" Nadir asked.

"He went to live with Charles just like he planned. What he had _not_ planned on was falling in love again, with Antoinette the housekeeper. Now the two are happily wed and the good Doctor is the best taken care of man in town, his house and gardens are the envy of everyone who drops in. Blake's two rose bushes really took off once they were in good soil and out of the salt air, and they have added more to them until the place is a veritable rose forest. It makes Christine happy to know that Charles was not left alone when we decided to stay here with my father at the estate to raise our family."

"While I can't wait to hear the story of how you ended up a rich Lord, first I am dying to know how Christine and my godchild are getting along." Nadir said, sitting forward as if on the edge of his seat for news.

"Why don't you turn around and see for yourself." Erik laughed, Christine and Aidan just entering the room, as if on cue.

Nadir stood up and spun around, watching as Christine's mind processed the familiar face of the man before her. A cry of joy escaping her lips as she ran forward and engulfed him in her arms, clinging tightly to him as she let the tears flow.

"Daddy?" Aidan said, walking over and looking up at his father with questioning eyes, not sure of what was going on.

Erik leaned down and picked up his son, hugging him tightly to reassure him that everything was quite right with the world. When Christine could finally bring herself to part from Nadir, Erik could see that both of their faces were wet with tears.

"If you are quite done trying to steal my wife from me, I would like to reacquaint you with our son, Aidan." He looked down at the boy's angelic face and smiled. "Say hello to a very good friend of your father's." He told the boy.

"Hello, sir." The boy said in a quiet voice, the manners he had been taught not hidden behind his shyness.

"My stars, but he looks so much like you, Christine." Nadir said, noting the resemblance in the boy's eyes and features, yet his dark hair was all Erik's.

"Really? Because with the ease in which he stole my heart I thought he took after his father." She argued, taking hold of Erik's arm as she looked up at him lovingly.

"Well whoever he resembles, I have to say that you two sure make handsome children." He laughed.

"I have also just been informed that we will be having another one before winter." Erik said proudly, slipping his arm around Christine.

"Country life apparently agrees with you two." Nadir laughed. "Perhaps I should find a nice little cottage nearby and settle down myself. I could spend my days writing and my nights eating you out of house and home and drinking your wine cellar dry."

"You would be more than welcome to do so." Erik told him as he ushered them all out of his office and into the foyer, intending on getting Nadir set up in one of the guest rooms for a long extended stay. The group was stopped however, by the sudden appearance of Meg who had just come through the front door, back from a shopping trip to town.

"Oh, hello. I was unaware that we had company." She said, seeing Nadir standing there.

"Meg, I would like you to meet Mr. Khan. He was my first mate for many years aboard the Phantom, but now is a published novelist. Nadir, this is my sister, Meg." Erik explained, giving Christine a look that told her he would explain later about the novelist comment.

"Really, a pirate who writes books? I find I am quite intrigued." Meg said, holding out her hand in greeting.

Nadir took it in his and turning it over brought it up to his lips as he kissed it gallantly. A look of pleasure and delight spread over Meg's face as he did so.

"It is indeed an honor to make your acquaintance, my lady. Please, call me Nadir." He told her.

Erik gave a scoff at how gentlemanly Nadir was appearing.

"Don't let his manners and smooth speech fool you, Meg. He is a pirate through and through." Erik warned, taking his sister's hand out of Nadir's grasp with a warning look.

"What? Do you imagine that I was raised by wolves or something? I will remind you that I was once a high ranking official in Persia." His friend pointed out, prying his eyes off of Meg just long enough to shoot Erik a withering glance.

Christine and Erik exchanged knowing looks, each one recognizing the intriguing glances shared between the two people in front of them. While Meg and Raoul had been regularly corresponding, the French Captain had yet to broach the idea of marriage to her with Erik, so as far as he was concerned, his sister was still a free agent. Erik knew that Nadir was not the kind to settle down easily, but knowing his friends 'love-them-and-leave-them attitude, he knew he would have to keep a close eye on him when around his little sister.

Christine leaned in and whispered in Erik's ear.

"This could go badly. Raoul already lost one woman to a handsome pirate, I am not sure if his ego could handle it happening a second time."

"I hardly think Dubois needs to worry about Nadir vying for Meg's hand in marriage, but even if he did, that would be for him to worry about, not me. I already have my bride, and that is all I care about." He whispered back, leaning in for a kiss since he was already so close to her lips.

It was true, as Erik looked into Christine's eyes, he knew he had all he wanted and would ever need in life. He was not sure if she had come into his life by chance or grand design, but he would do everything in his power to see that she never left it. Theirs had been an amazing tale, from him rescuing her from the Damnation, an act he still claimed to be the best decision he had ever made, to how she had sailed halfway across the Caribbean to be reunited with him once more. The fact that she had fallen in love with him, a wild rogue who wore a mask to hide his hideous face, still amazed him beyond words, leaving him forever the flattered fool. He knew that even when they were old and gray, sitting in the parlor with their grandchildren playing at their feet, he would still desire her like no other. They had both come a long way to get to this place of happiness and as long as the good lord allowed it, he would cherish her forever as the love of his life.

"So Mr. Khan….I mean Nadir, would you like to see what I bought in town today? It was the prettiest one in the shop window." She said, leading him over to where the butler had set her packages down. "Do you by any chance enjoy hats?"

"My dear, I absolutely adore hats!" He assured her, giving Erik a wide grin and a wink of his eye.

"Oh dear God, no!" Erik moaned.

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**And there you have it my faithful readers.**

**How did I do?**

**Did you enjoy Raoul's story?**

**Nadir's story and his reentry to their lives?**

**The end with the hat?**

**I want to thank you all for making this a very fun and exciting journey. It has been a pleasure sailing with each and every one of you. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. My special thanks to my two Beta readers Butterflybird and kkrasmussen84. Also Phan3145 for her help with ALL my spelling mistakes! And let's not forget Emclucky13 for all her adorable Lego creations of my characters on Deviantart. They are sooo cute. I couldn't have done it without you all.  
**

**Oh and did everyone notice in chapter 1 the book was dedicated to "My captain and his Lady" just like Nadir's was? Did you see what I did there?**

**Till next time…..**

**FP33**


End file.
